Azul
by Abami
Summary: La historia cambia su rumbo en el colegio de verano. Candy y Terry jamás vuelven al Colegio San Pablo. Huyen a América, pero no lo hacen solos. Mi primer fic, gracias por leer. Escápense conmigo.
1. El monstruo en el armario

**CAPITULO 1**

**El monstruo en el armario**

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915**

_"Erase una vez un príncipe encantado que vivía en un hermoso palacio de cristal. El apuesto joven estaba enamorado de una hermosa campesina que aunque era mu,y muy pobre, la nobleza de su alma era su más valioso tesoro. Fue entonces cuando..."_

-No, Candy. Esa historia me la leíste ayer.

-¿Ah, sí?, perdona Ivie, no me di cuenta.

-¿Te sabes otra?

-Bueno – meditó Candy por unos segundos – sí, puedo contarte otra si quieres, pero…

-¡Si quiero!

-Pero tienes que prometerme que después te irás a la cama sin protestar.

-Lo prometo.

Los cansados ojos de Candy buscaron en las siguientes páginas del libro de cuentos que sostenía entre las manos una historia distinta a la que había empezado a leer. Se detuvo cuando la encontró.

-Candy¿Alguna vez podrán ganar los malvados?

-¿Ganar los malvados¿En los cuentos?, yo espero que no. ¿Por qué¿No te gustan los finales felices?

-Si.

-A mi también. Es más bonito cuando triunfan los buenos¿no te parece?

-¡Sí! – saltó de gusto la pequeña – y que se mueran los malos. ¡Que se muera el brujo malvado¡Que se muera, que se muera!

-No, cielo. No es bueno desear que nadie se muera – dijo Candy, exhalando pesadamente – Sólo hay que desear que la gente malvada se aleje de nosotros – desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana y suspiró de nuevo -… que se aleje tanto como sea posible.

-¿En este cuento se puede morir?

-Te propongo algo. Comenzaré la historia y veremos qué pasa ¿sí?

-Si.

-"_Erase una vez un príncipe encantado que vivía..."_

¿Cuantas veces te habré leído este libro ya, Ivie¿Y cuánto más tendré que hacerlo hasta terminar con todo esto¿Cuántas veces podemos vivir un mismo momento sin bastarnos de él?, se cuestionó Candice White mientras con paciencia, y exacerbada imaginación empezaba a narrarle a Ivie otra historia para poder conciliar su sueño.

_A las dos nos hace tanta falta dormir por lo menos una noche en paz._

Pero era probable que no sucediera ni ésa, ni las noches subsecuentes. El destino continuaba dando vistos de malas nuevas.

_¿Cuanto tiempo más tendremos que seguir así? _

Quería dejar de pensar. De huir al menos dos noches seguidas. La fatiga laceraba su espalda y mientras le murmuraba a Ivie un cuento trazado entre duendes y hadas, sintió una terrible pesadez en los ojos. Se vio obligada a cerrarlos lentamente, parpadeando cuando recobraba la conciencia, pero cayendo sin remedio en un pasado lleno de imágenes y memorias que la llevaron en pocos minutos a un tiempo muy atrás.

* * *

**Londres  
****Mayo de 1914**

-En un Palacio Real.

-¿Palacio?

-Sí. En un maravilloso e inmenso palacio de cristal.

-Suena lindo.

-¿Lindo? – inquirió Annie, con incredulidad - ¿Sólo lindo?, vivir en un palacio como ése debe ser lo más hermoso que puede pasarte en la vida.

-No lo creo – resolvió Candy, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Hay otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras?

-No lo sé. Otras.

-Candy…

-Muchas otras.

-¿No te gustaría una vida llena de...?

-¿De qué? – preguntó la señorita pecas, dando un nuevo mordisco a su manzana.

-De…

-¿De?

-No – dimitió Annie, suspirando hondamente - supongo que no estas interesada.

-Supongo que no.

-Tú amas el campo ¿verdad?

-Mucho – le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros – Nací en medio de uno.

-Nacimos en medio de uno – corrigió Annie –, aunque tú siempre lo amaste más que yo.

-¿Y lo dices con tristeza?

-Sólo lo digo. Además, eso te hizo única, y por eso…

-¿Qué?

-Por eso te quiero tanto.

Candy esbozó una segunda sonrisa, una tan brillante y sincera que le transmitió a Annie a la perfección el inmenso cariño que compartía con ella.

-Si no corremos – advirtió Candy al consultar el reloj en la pared – llegaremos tarde a clase. Vamos, la campana esta a punto de sonar.

-¿Una carrera?

-¿Qué¿Annie Britter quiere competir conmigo en una carrera?

-Para Annie Britter sería un honor.

-Pero, Lady Britter – acentuó su amiga con una gentil reverencia – llegará usted fatigada y sudorosa al salón de clases, y entonces ningún príncipe se enamorará de su belleza para conducirla hasta su castillo de cristal.

-Deja de burlarte y prepárate.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.

-Uno…

-Dos…

* * *

Tres veces sonó la campana al interior del Colegio San Pablo para dar aviso a los estudiantes en sus aulas que era hora de regresar a sus habitaciones después de un largo... 

-Muy largo día de clases – se quejó Candy con amargura.

-Es que no estudiaste lo que nos pidió la Hermana Margaret, Candy. Por eso te retó.

-Paty, juro que intenté meterme el libro entero en mi cabeza pero entre más me esforzaba…

-Menos cabía.

-Tal vez soy alérgica a los libros.

-Cuando quieras puedo ayudarte a repasar la clase.

-Acepto. Pero ahora tenemos que hacer maletas porque mañana partimos finalmente a Escocia.

-Por eso estás tan distraída.

-¡Por eso estoy feliz! Después de que la Hermana Grey me perdonó¡no dejo de contar los días para escapar de esta pri…!

-¡Candy!, no lo digas tan alto que te van a escuchar.

-¿Qué? – sonrió Candy, y llenó intencionalmente sus pulmones de aire – ¡¿Qué ya quiero salir de esta prisión oscura?!

-Vámonos ya – tiró Paty de su brazo – antes de que el perdón te dure poco.

-Oye, Paty – dijo Candy, al entrar a su cuarto – Annie habló sobre un castillo en Edimburgo. Un castillo y su príncipe de los cuentos. ¿Sabes algo?

-Un príncipe – pensó Patty – Ah, ya recuerdo. Parece que la familia real de Inglaterra pasará las vacaciones en su villa de Edimburgo. Annie está emocionada porque el príncipe heredero y su hermano estarán allí durante el verano.

-¿Emocionada¿Por eso?

-No todos los días se conoce en persona al próximo rey de Inglaterra.

-Tal vez – concedió Candy poco convencida, arrojándose de espaldas a su cama – ¿Pero qué probabilidades tenemos de verlos? No saldrán de su villa ¿o si?, y si lo hacen estarán custodiados por sus guardias ¿no?

-Quizás ofrezcan una fiesta para homenajear a los príncipes e invitarán a los personajes más distinguidos de la región.

-¿Eso nos incluye?

-No veo por qué no.

-En qué cosas pierde Annie su tiempo – saltó Candy de su cama.

-Algunas pierden el tiempo soñando con altos castillos, y otras en averiguar cómo trepan a ellos.

-Muy graciosa.

-Eres buena maestra.

-Y… ¿cómo dices que se llama el príncipe heredero?

* * *

-¿Edward? 

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde has estado? te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-No buscaste aquí.

-Es evidente.

-Estoy empacando¿No deberías hacer lo mismo?

-Estaba ocupado.

-Como siempre nos retrasarás, hermanito.

-Estudiaba en la biblioteca y no me di cuenta de la hora.

-No te das cuenta de mucho en estos días.

-¿No quieres saber por qué?

-No, no quiero. Ve a empacar.

-No seas tan regañón. Estamos en verano. La época del amor y de…

-Y de que la gente se comporte estúpidamente. Dije que fueras a empacar. A papá no le gustan los retrasos.

-Di lo quieras. Alguien como tú no lo entendería. Nunca te has enamorado.

-Berth, mi cerebro no necesita llenarse de aire. Además, tú eres capaz de enamorarte hasta de un árbol con faldas.

-Eres un pesado.

-Pesado, absurdo… pero poderoso. Muy poderoso.

-Aún no llegas al trono, hermanito.

-No falta mucho, y aún así tengo a mi disposición todo lo que quiero.

-¿Y todo lo que quieres es todo lo que necesitas?

-Hazme un favor – resopló Edward –, sigue soñando con tus princesas rosas mientras yo empaco y me preparo para conocer a mujeres de verdad.

-Ah, claro. Mujeres de verdad. Recuerdo tus gustos: vanas, aburridas, ligeras…

-¡Hey! – increpó, Edward – Mide tus palabras.

-Ojalá encuentres a alguien que de verdad te quiera, Ed. Lo necesitas con urgencia.

-Poco me importa. Sal de aquí.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda mis palabras. No vale la pena vivir la vida sin alguien a quien amar, y sin…

-¡Fuera!

Edward VIII, el príncipe heredero a la corona de Inglaterra, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su estudio privado convencido de que las cursilerías de las que su hermano hablaba tales como amor y fidelidad eran eso: cursilerías. Nada resultaba práctico y el príncipe de Gales no tenía ningún interés por aquello que no le fuera de alguna utilidad.

* * *

-¿Escocia? 

-Candy, Annie y Paty vendrán con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que es hora de hacer maletas – afirmó Archie, yendo hacia su armario – será un verano maravilloso… e inolvidable.

Stear se volvió a mirar a Archie lentamente, con una ceja en forma de arco.

-¿Lo imaginé o suspiraste, Archibald?

-¿Suspiré?

-¿Quién es la culpable, Annie o Candy?

-¡Stear!

-No te molestes conmigo. Quien no puede responder a algo tan simple eres tú.

-No estoy de humor.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No, y mi enfermedad se llama…

-¿Terrence otra vez?

-No es mi culpa que sea un imbécil. Sigue abriendo la boca más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué fue ahora?

-Cualquier cosa que diga es molesta.

-Deja de prestarle atención.

-¿Y por qué debería?, pensará que le tengo miedo.

-Es el cuento de nunca acabar – murmuró el inventor – ahora que lo pienso, son muy parecidos.

-Además – continuó Archie, sin escuchar a su hermano – lo quiero lejos de Candy.

-Sí – volvió a murmurar Stear – muy parecidos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que ya entiendo mejor. Pero no lo culpes de tener los mismos gustos que…

-¡No tenemos nada en común!, lo que yo siento por Candy no se compara con lo que él siente por nada. Candy no sabe la clase de persona con la que…

-Candy es libre de elegir con quien estar.

-No la quiero ver cerca de él.

-Archie...

-Ni a él de ella.

-¿Te estás escuchando?

-Si Anthony estuviera aquí todo sería distinto.

-¿Sólo a Anthony le darías permiso de acercarse a Candy?

-No es gracioso.

-Claro que no. Candy sabe lo que hace. así que deja de decir tantas tonterías juntas.

-¿No te importa que caiga en las manos de ese tipo?, es tan despistada y tan…

-¿Sería mejor que cayera en las tuyas?

-Olvídalo.

-Archie – dijo Stear, al acercarse a su hermano y tomarlo por el hombro – también me preocupo por Candy y siempre cuidaré de ella, pero amarla no significa ser su dueño.

-Amar. ¿Tú sabes qué es eso?

-Annie lo sabe. Ella te ama.

-Annie aún es una niña.

-Son casi de la misma edad.

-Da igual.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir – sugirió Stear, liberando un contagioso bostezo y estirar largamente los brazos – mañana será otro día. Por cierto¿Sabes si Elisa y Neil irán con nosotros?

_¡Ay no! los olvidé por completo, _se dijo Archie a sí mismo palmeándose la frente. _Ah, al diablo con ellos, _determinó. ¿Que más daba? mientras él estuviera con sus amigos, nada amargaría sus vacaciones.

_Ojalá tampoco "ése" se aparezca por ahí._

-¡Archie! – exclamó Stear por enésima vez.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa contigo, oíste lo que te pregunté?

-¿Elisa y Neil? – refunfuñó Archie – Sí, por supuesto que irán.

* * *

-Yo espero que no le permitas un capricho más, Richard. Ya tengo demasiado de tu hijo. ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderá a comportarse como un…? 

-Terry sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Déjalo en paz.

-¡Richard!. No puedes permitir que tu hijo nos humille así. ¿Delante de la realeza?, no lo consentiré.

-No tienes que ir si no lo deseas.

-Tú tampoco lo soportas, lo sé bien. Por eso lo mantienes alejado. Por eso es que no le has dejado volver a esta casa desde…

-Estoy muy ocupado, por favor sal de aquí.

-No hay duda de que es tu hijo. Ambos son…

-¡No lo voy a repetir! – gritó el Duque, finalmente.

La puerta se cerró estruendosamente al paso de la Duquesa de Granchester. Para entonces su opinión sobraba, concluyó Richard Granchester. Todo estaba decidido. Su familia había sido invitada a la fiesta de bienvenida del Rey Edward VII y de sus hijos Edward VIII y George VI **(1)**, en su villa de Edimburgo. Pero por falta de tiempo, el Duque resolvió nombrar a su hijo Terrence como el representante oficial de su familia en tal evento.

_¡Órdenes, órdenes¡eso es todo lo que sabes decir!_, le gritó Terry al escuchar de su boca una más. Pero a pesar de sus constantes negativas por observar los compromisos de su padre y de su acérrima insubordinación, Richard Grandchester le heredaría el título de Duque a su primogénito. No le era relevante que lo aborreciera. Lo esencial era obligarlo a cumplir con su legado y con la vida que para su fortuna o desgracia le había tocado vivir.

* * *

-Una vida de la cual intentas huir ¿no? 

-No intento. Lo hago.

-¿Y piensas huir para siempre?

-¿Quieres acompañarme, pecas?

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

-¿Por qué te gusta meterte en tantos problemas, Terry?

-En realidad, prefiero meterme en tu dormitorio.

-No tienes remedio.

_Que largas serían las tardes si no pudiera escaparme a platicar contigo. No importa que te burles de mí. Con verte reír es suficiente._

Candy se descubrió dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro y se dio un pellizco para ahuyentarla.

_¿Qué estoy pensando?_

-¿Por qué sonríes, Candy?

-No sonreía.

-Pues deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

-Estar contigo me lo impide.

-¿Y cómo logro eso?

-Lo mismo me pregunto.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron por última vez el cielo vespertino de Londres antes del último minuto del día. A Candy le seguía pareciendo un espectáculo maravilloso. Uno que podía compartir con alguien que lo disfrutaba como ella.

-Es hermoso. En Escocia debe ser igual.

-Pronto lo descubriremos.

-Oye, Terry…

-¿Sí?

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Es cierto qué?

-Que no te gusta tu vida.

-Cállate y mira – dijo él, refiriéndose al atardecer.

-Pero, te hice una pregunta.

-Una muy tonta.

-No fue tonta.

-Sí lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No vas a callarte?

-Sé que no quieres obedecer a tu padre pero…

-Mejor me voy – concluyó, poniéndose de pie – hablas demasiado.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? – preguntó ella, corriendo tras él - ¿Por qué no…?

-¿Por qué no mejor te metes en tus asuntos? – la miró por encima del hombro, sin detenerse.

-No intento juzgarte – insistió Candy – pero no me agrada ver que…

-Deja de seguirme.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? – se paró de golpe – ¡Hazlo y punto!

-Yo hago lo que yo quiera.

-No cerca de mí.

-Tú eres quien siempre se acerca.

-¿Yo? – apuntó Terry hacia su cara – ¿Quién es la que está siguiéndome?

-Estoy caminando junto a ti. No te estoy siguiendo.

-¡Pues camina por otro lado!

-No me grites

-¡¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?!

-¡Engreído!

-¡Tonta!

-¡Necio!

-¡Entrometida!

-¡Bruto!

-¡Torpe!

-¿Yo, torpe?

Candy decidió demostrarle quién era el torpe. A pesar de que Terry caminaba mucho más rápido que ella, pudo adelantársele dos pasos y deliberadamente le puso el pie. Terry trastabilló torpemente pero alcanzó a detener su caída con un ágil reflejo. Se volvió a mirarla con los ojos encendidos. Candy le sonrió dulcemente, balanceándose sobre su cintura como niña buena. El aristócrata apretó sus labios duramente y decidió retomar su camino sin mirar atrás. Candy lo despidió risueña, segura de poder escuchar el rechinido de sus dientes.

-¡Y no vengas a pedirme perdón! – agregó - ¡Mañana me voy a Escocia!

_¿Perdón?_, pensó Terrence, ya veremos quién le pide perdón a quién. 

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? – se preguntó Candy a solas.

Luego se sentó nuevamente al pie del árbol pensando inevitablemente en Terry y su desconcertante personalidad. Que complicación, concluyó al tirarse sobre el pasto. Pensar en él se había vuelto una costumbre demasiado cotidiana.

-¿Acaso esta loco?

El viento comenzó a tornarse a frío. Candy se cubrió con sus brazos y decidió regresar a su dormitorio andando lentamente el camino de vuelta.

…_Pensando inevitablemente en ti_.

-¿Candy?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien? – Paty se acomodó las gafas y miró a su amiga de pies a cabeza.

-Si, Paty, estoy bien.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?

-No es nada.

-Puedes contarme, si quieres.

-Gracias, pero no es importante.

-Viste a Terry ¿cierto?

-No – le sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Cierto?

-¡No!

-¿Cierto?

-Paty ¿desde cuándo eres tan curiosa?

-Ya lo dije, tengo excelente maestra. Además, no existe otro ser humano que te ponga así.

-¿Así como?

-Algo torpe.

-¿Torpe yo? – a Candy le resultó familiar el comentario.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

-Tengo frío y hambre, Patricia O'Brien. Es todo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Patty con ironía –, buenas noches. Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Tu también.

-¿Yo?, no lo creo. Terry Granchester no aparece en mis sueños.

-¡Paty!

_Oh, cielos_, suspiró Candy al entrar a su cuarto, _creo que he creado un monstruo.

* * *

_

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915**

-¿Monstruos? – preguntó Ivie – ¿Los que se esconden en el armario, Candy?

Ivie no recibió respuesta y tuvo que insistir al escuchar el pesado respirar de Candy.

-¿Candy¡CANDY!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!!

-Te dormiste.

-¿Lo hice? – miró a su alrededor, extrañada – ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi cama.

-¿Y… qué estaba diciendo?

-El monstruo en el armario.

-¿El qué?

-La historia – insistió Ivie – me estabas leyendo una historia.

-Pero… - se talló fuertemente la cara – no recuerdo ningún monstruo en el armario.

-Entonces¿para qué escapa la princesa?

-Para… para buscar – Candy reabrió el libro, tratando de mantenerse despierta a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba dormir días enteros – para buscar su destino. Supongo.

-¿Y lo encontrará?

-Así parece... – esbozó una fatigada sonrisa – ojalá que sí, Ivie.

-¿Estás triste?

-No, cielo. Sólo pensaba.

-¿En el monstruo?

-Y en como hemos venido a parar aquí.

-Pero aquí estamos bien ¿no, Candy?

-Si, aquí estamos bien. Yo te voy a cuidar.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Ya quieres dormir?

-¿Pero seguimos mañana?

-Claro que sí.

-Oye, Candy...

-¿Sí?

-¿Y el príncipe?

-Ivie – respondió Candy, apagando la vela junto a su cama – ya es hora de dormir.

-¿Pero y el príncipe?

-El príncipe también tuvo que irse a dormir.

-¿Rescatará a la princesa?

-Por supuesto que la rescatará, pero espera a escuchar el final de la historia.

-Dime ya.

-No, a dormir.

-Dime.

-Yvie, buenas noches.

-¡Por favor!

-Los príncipes y las princesas viven por siempre felices¿recuerdas?

-¡Sí! – exclamó la niña, entusiasmada – Hasta mañana, Candy.

-Hasta mañana, cielo – resopló Candy, orando porque en verdad llegara el mañana.

* * *

**Silencio**

Así como del fondo de la música, brota una nota que mientras vibra crece y se adelgaza hasta que en otra música enmudece, brota del fondo del silencio otro silencio, aguda torre, espada, y sube y crece y nos suspende y mientras sube caen recuerdos, esperanzas, las pequeñas mentiras y las grandes, y queremos gritar y en la garganta se desvanece el grito: desembocamos al silencio, en donde los silencios enmudecen.

**Octavio Paz**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Este fic lo comencé a escribir el 9 de Julio de 2004. Decidi compartirlo con ustedes años después (aquí en fanfiction) porque la idea de la historia no es mala, en realidad fue mi redacción la que dejaba mucho que desear en ese entonces. He modificado diálogos, descripciones y añadido un par de cosas muy simples que no había en la primera versión. Nada que altere la versión original, pero si que la mejore aunque sea un poquito. No voy renovarlo para dejarlo como Yume. Esta es una historia con narrador. Ningún personaje la cuenta. Dejaré la esencia de la primera vez ya que solían gustarme demasiado los diálogos, por eso era raro que metiera alguna descripción como lo hago en Yume. Después aprendí a darle forma y color a un texto, pero ésta es mi ópera prima, así que ruego comprensión por lo "amateur" que pueda leerse, y deseo más que nada que se diviertan, se distraigan de sus preocupaciones cotidianas y le demos una oportunidad más a la historia de Candy y Terry. ¿Por qué le puse Azul?, aquí les dejo la introducción que hice de este fic hace casi tres años:

**Azul...**

**Hola... este es mi primer fic de Candy y Terry. Gracias por quedarse conmigo hasta el final. **

**Azul, pensé en ese nombre para que fuera sencillo recordarlo, para que incluso en su forma obtusa y su sin sentido, no se olvidaran de él. **

**Luego imaginé los ojos de Terry, y después lo vi en el Mauritania durante la noche de año nuevo, mirando hacia el azul profundo del mar, con su capa azul volando por su espalda y reflejando en ella ante los ojos de Candy los ojos azules de Anthony... **

**Azul como el cielo a donde todas y todos elevamos nuestras oraciones para pensar que sin importar lo que escribamos, Mitsuki decidió que Candy, Terry y Albert fueran felices para siempre jamás... **

**Azul, un color que me gustaría ser para pintarme junto a una nube, para ser paz, sentimiento, emoción, arcoiris. **

**No podrán creerlo tal vez, pero deseo con el alma que viajen con este cuento, como yo he viajado con los de ustedes a ese mundo donde todo al final saldrá bien, y el amor vencerá, y la amistad perdurará. **

**Me preguntan ¿por qué vivir en un mundo irreal¿por qué vivir en un mundo de fantasía¿por qué soñar con un príncipe azul¿por qué creer que la vida puede funcionar así?... lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es... ¿Y por qué no? **

**Emera.

* * *

**

**Referencias **

**_(1) _**Albert, duque de York, (familiarmente Berthie), asumió el reino con el nombre de George VI en 1936. (1895-1952)


	2. Una puerta trasera

**CAPITULO 2 **

**Una puerta trasera**

**Chicago  
****Mayo de 1915**

-Solo quiero descansar un par de horas. Por favor, permítame una habitación.

-Señor, si el dueño me descubre me despediría de inmediato. No puedo prestarle ningún cuarto si no lo paga.

-No tengo con qué pagarle. Únicamente serán unas horas.

-¿Y qué hay de ese relicario?, el que lleva puesto.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Podría dejármelo en pago.

-No, no puedo darle esto.

-Entonces lo lamento.

-Señora…

-No insista.

Terrence Granchester guardó silencio, sintiendo las piernas tan cansadas como el resto de su cuerpo. Maldita sea. Jamás había rogado por nada, pero en ese instante lo hubiera hecho si tuviera fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-¿No me escuchó? – preguntó la mujer del mostrador.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Lakewood?

-En auto, tal vez treinta minutos. No está muy lejos. En tren, quizás dos horas.

-¿Puedo al menos sentarme un minuto?

A regañadientes, la mujer asintió.

-Pero no se quede mucho tiempo, por favor.

-Gracias.

_Estoy tan cerca, pero ya no puedo caminar. _

Las piernas no le sostenían más pero tenía que darse prisa.

_Tengo que llegar primero, tengo que sacarlas de ahí.  
_

Candy era una tan terca, testaruda y obstinada chiquilla como ninguna otra si se lo proponía.

_No, se corrigió, ya no es una niña. Es una mujer verdaderamente valiente.  
_

Terry se dejó caer en el sillón de la entrada de aquel pequeño motel.

_Si me hubieras escuchado desde el principio, pecosa terca. _

Pero le divertía más discutir con ella y protagonizar una batalla campal que disfrazaba fácilmente lo mucho que sentía por esa terca. Lo más atractivo de cada riña era la hora de la reconciliación. Y ventajosamente, Terry disfrutaba más que nadie de ese momento; de obligarla a rendirse, de callarla sin palabras.

El aristócrata fue cayendo lentamente en un sueño profundo que le hizo tomar su delgada maleta y viajar con ella a un cercano pasado que deseó poder recomenzar.

* * *

**Londres  
****Junio de 1914**

-Te dije que no vinieras a pedirme perdón.

-¿qué dices?, llegué antes que tú – declaró Terry, recostado plácidamente en la gruesa rama del roble – no me molestes y déjame dormir.

-Tendrás que suplicar, si quieres que te perdone.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Baja de allí. Ese es mi lugar.

-Peor para ti.

-Este no es tu reino personal. Baja de ahí o lo haré yo.

-Bajaré si me pides perdón.

-¿Y por qué tendría que pedirte perdón?

-De rodillas, por supuesto.

-No vine por ti, grandísimo tonto. Sólo vine a despedirme de mi segunda colina de Pony.

-Despídete más aprisa ¿quieres?, haces mucho ruido.

Furiosa, Candy buscó entre la hierba una piedra de buen tamaño y se la arrojó directamente a la cabeza, guardando una segunda en la otra mano.

-¡Hey! – protestó Terry desde lo alto - ¿qué demonios haces?

-No me voy a ir porque tú lo dices.

-Pero que…

-Tú eres quien me debe una disculpa. Si piensas que vas a tratarme como el otro día, te equivocas. No soy una chica indefensa que se asusta fácilmente con los gritos de nadie.

-¿Indefensa¿Con un perro guardián como el tuyo?

-Klean no es un perro – rezongó Candy - ¿estás ciego?

-Que tonta eres. No hablo de tu zorrillo.

-¿Entonces de qu…?

-¡Candy! – gritó alguien a unos metros de distancia.

-Aquí viene – dijo Terrence, divertido – esta vez le tomó más tiempo encontrarte que de costumbre.

-Archie – salió Candy a su encuentro – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Todos te estamos esperando.

-Vine un momento a despedirme de...

-De mi – intervino Terry, bajando de un salto - ¿Eso también te molesta?

-Todo de ti me molesta – respondió Archie.

-Entonces deberías mantener tu distancia.

-No sean niños – Candy se interpuso entre ambos con los brazos estirados – si alguien nos ve…

-No te le acerques – le advirtió Archie –, ni a ella ni a ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Es una orden?

-Una muy clara.

-Por favor – suplicó Candy – basta.

-Si tanto te preocupa, llévatela – dijo Terry al sujetar el brazo de Candy y ofrecérselo a Archie – _Tú_ Candy hace demasiado ruido.

-¿Su Candy? – respingó ella.

-Vámonos – Archie tomó su mano y la jaló consigo – los chicos nos esperan.

-Aguarda un momento – los pies de Candy se plantaron en el piso y miró a Terry – No soy "su" Candy.

-Vete de una vez pecas, tu primo está a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

-Idiota – Archie empujó a Terry mientras apartaba a Candy con su otro brazo – éste no es lugar para ti. Deberías estar en la cárcel.

-No me gusta tu país, lo siento. Estoy bien aquí.

-Paren, por favor.

-Sólo estás aquí por los favores de tu padre. A nadie le agradas, ni siquiera a él.

-¡Archie, basta!

-¿Por qué me tienes tanta envidia, Archibald?

-¿Yo¿de qué podría tenerte envidia yo?

Terry posó su mirada en la chica que estaba a su lado, y entonces Archie obtuvo su respuesta. Candy cerró los ojos, conteniendo la respiración.

-Archie – dijo Candy – dijiste que todos esperaban por mí. Será mejor irnos.

-No hemos terminado¿oíste? – dijo Archie, apuntando al aristócrata.

-Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Candy condujo a su primo hasta el pie de la colina. De pronto se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-Ve adelante – pidió ella – olvidé algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No tardaré.

-Pero…

-¿Puedes adelantarte, por favor?

-Candy...

-No tardaré – repitió Candy, y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla echó a correr colina arriba.

La vista desde la colina era recortada por la espigada figura de un solitario incorregible. El noble cruzó la pierna y recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el viejo roble. Candy subió a toda prisa mientras Archie prefirió ir hacia el coche que los aguardaba en la puerta. Un delgado hilo de humo asomó por la cabeza de Terry poco antes de que Candy se detuviera a sus espaldas. Él escuchó sus pisadas y sonrió a escondidas. Ella guardó silencio para recuperar el aliento al tiempo en que decidió aproximarse un par de pasos. Terry la observó de reojo, Candy sonrió igual, y juntos, sin conocer su futuro, contemplaron la última puesta de sol que verían en el Colegio San Pablo.

* * *

**Junio de 1914  
****Edimburgo**

-¡Adiós chicos¡

-Adiós, Candy – se despidió Stear, levantando el brazo – hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Archie – dijo Annie.

-Cuídate por favor – le pidió su novio antes de darle un beso en la mejilla –. Saben dónde encontrarnos en caso de que…

-Ya, no pasará – interrumpió Candy, empujando a Archie para apurarlo a entrar a su auto – estaremos bien.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro las chicas vieron alejarse, a punta de saltos, el destartalado automóvil de Alistear. Agitaron sus manos por última vez antes de que desaparecieran a través del portón del colegio de verano.

-"_Estaremos bien_" – repitió Candy, secamente –. Sí, seguro.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Candy…

-Es horrible que tengamos que quedarnos encerradas. No pensé que la escuela de verano fuera así.

-Mañana tendremos tiempo libre.

-Eso espero.

-Escocia es hermosa ¿no te parece?

-Mucho.

-¿Y encontraste al dueño de la oveja?

-Sí. Tuve suerte.

-¿A quién le pertenecía?

-Era de un chico que vive con su madre en las afueras de la ciudad. Para agradecerme me invitaron a tomar el té en su casa. Por eso demoré en volver.

-¿Y dónde está Paty?

-Se fue a su habitación. Estaba cansada.

-Mejor así – dijo Annie al llegar a su habitación –. Mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado. ¿Irás conmigo, cierto?

-¿A dónde?

-¿A dónde?, ya te había dicho, Candy ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No – se excusó, avergonzada – lo siento.

-A la ciudad. A comprar un vestido de fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-La del príncipe – dijo entusiasmada – en su Villa Real.

-Ah – gruñó Candy – ¿Y tiene que ser mañana?

-¿Tú no vas a comprar algo para ti?

-No – contestó como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-¿No piensas ir?

-No realmente.

Para Candy, Annie todavía era la pequeña niña que corría a su lado por los prados de Lakewood, al lado del río Michigan. Las que compartían el sueño de ser adoptadas y alcanzar la felicidad. Pero poco a poco, alarmantemente, la veía transformarse en una niña mimada, absorta en su banalidad.

_¿Cuándo el tiempo pase, aún seremos amigas Annie?_

Pensativa, Candy se sentó frente al espejo para desamarrar sus coletas y cepillarse el cabello. Miró a Annie en el reflejo e ideó rápidamente algún pretexto que le permitiera escaparse de su mejor amiga y conocer sola la ciudad.

-Annie – dijo Candy, tragando saliva y deseándose suerte – mañana debo buscar un escondite para Klean en los alrededores. Quisiera ir a comprarle un poco de comida y dejar una carta en el correo – lo que sea excepto meterse a una tienda de ropa – ¿Por qué no le dices a Paty que te acompañe?

Annie alzó la cabeza y miró a Candy como si hubiera oído mal. Candy supuso que eso pasaría. El tiempo difícilmente conservaría los lazos que las habían mantenido unidas toda la vida. Sus memorias comenzarían a borrarse, sus sentimientos cambiarían, el destino las llamaría por distintas sendas. Y lentamente se daban cuenta.

-Como tú quieras – aceptó Annie.

-Pero… – dijo Candy, al girar sobre su asiento para mirarle – después si quieres puedo ir a…

-Está bien. Comprendo.

-Por la tarde daremos un paseo con los chicos ¿sí?

-En lugar de Paty, me hubiese gustado más ir contigo.

-Annie – Candy jaló aire y decidió ser sincera –, nadie va a invitarme a esa fiesta – se encogió de hombros – pero no me importa. No creo que la tía abuela me lo hubiese permitido de todas formas.

-Pero si tú se lo pidieras...

-Elisa y Neil la convencerían de lo contrario.

-Entonces ven conmigo, con mi familia.

-Annie...

-O con Stear y Archie...

-Annie, estaré bien.

-¿Y si Terry te lo pidiera? - probó Annie como último recurso – ¿Aceptarías?

* * *

-¿Terry? 

-Nada más ni nada menos que Terrence Granchester, hermanita.

-¡Terry en Escocia! – los ojos de Elisa resplandecieron de excitación – ¡qué suerte!

-Pero seamos sinceros, Elisa. Con Candy cerca no podrás acercártele ni a un metro de distancia.

-La que no dejará que se le acerqué seré yo.

-¿No te has dado cuenta lo buenos amigos que son?

-No por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Ser el centro de atención. Mañana compraré el vestido más hermoso de esta ciudad.

-Terry no mirará tu vestido. Mirará que no eres Candy y te pasará de largo.

-Ella no esta invitada a la recepción.

-Toda la familia Andrey lo está.

-Ella no.

Aquí tenemos su invi...

-No – zanjó Elisa – aquí no tenemos nada, Neil. Además, a la tía abuela no le agradará presentar a una campesina como futura heredera de los Andrey.

-Como quieras.

-Esta vez Candy no se interpondrá en mi camino. Y ten mucho cuidado con abrir la boca frente a Stear y Archie.

-Haz lo que te de la gana.

El odio empezaba a consumir el alma de Elisa. La desesperaba a tal punto que dejaba de pensar en las cosas que la hacían feliz para concentrase en las que pudieran lastimar a su peor enemiga. Herirla, humillarla y doblegar su dignidad se habían convertido en su única diversión.

_Te odio tanto._

Antes era un juego de niños, ahora, una cruenta guerra.

_No descansaré hasta que desaparezcas de mi vida._

El resentimiento se agolpaba dentro de ella a cada minuto. La impotencia se tornaba en desprecio, la ira en venganza. La felicidad de Elisa se alimentaba con la infelicidad de Candy, y no descansaría ni un solo día de su vida hasta ser una mujer inmensamente feliz.

* * *

-Si estuvieras aquí… – murmuró Candy, con la vista extraviada – es tan hermoso. 

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Anthony acudió a su mente.

-Planearías con Stear y Archie nuestro día de campo. Sonreirías para demostrarme que es una tontería estar triste en un día así y me invitarías a meter los pies dentro del lago.

Candy pudo sentir el agua fría refrescarle la piel y levantó su mirada hacia el despejado cielo azul.

-Siempre que te recuerdo intento no llorar, pero... – un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando. Restregó sus ojos y tomó aire – No estoy llorando – alzó la cara para recibir el sol de frente – ¿lo ves?

Su conversación privada la mantuvo sentada sobre el pasto por más de media hora. Recargó el mentón en sus rodillas, sujetando sus piernas. El cristalino reflejo del lago la mantuvo inmóvil y fascinada, recreando las cientos de conversaciones posibles que pudo haber tenido con aquel maravilloso chico.

-No sabía que Escocia sería tan linda.

-Yo tampoco.

Candy pegó un brinco por la imprevista llegada de un desconocido.

-Hola¿te interrumpo?

-No – se preparó para ponerse de pie –, ya estaba por marcharme.

-No te levantes¿me permites?

-¿Eh?... bueno, sí.

-Siento haberte asustado. Pero me dio un poco de envidia la forma en que mirabas el lago.

-¿Envidia?

-Era como si mirases algo increíblemente hermoso.

-Es hermoso¿no te parece?

-Sí que lo es, pero lo había olvidado.

-Disculpa – titubeó, Candy – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Candy – y extendió su mano –. Candice White.

-Albert, mucho gusto.

-¿Albert?

-Eso dije.

-Mi mejor amigo se llama así. Mucho gusto, Albert.

-Es un placer, señorita White.

-Candy. Sólo dime Candy.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí, Candy? la ciudad está algo lejos. ¿Viniste caminando?

-No vivo en la ciudad. Paso el verano en el Instituto San Pablo.

-¿El de Monjas?

-El mismo.

-Y – Berth consultó su reloj – ¿no deberías estar allí ahora?

-Tengo el día libre, por eso quise conocer los alrededores.

-Que gracioso. A mi se me ocurrió lo mismo.

-¿También pasas tus vacaciones en Escocia?

-También.

Candy no se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió mientras conversaba con aquel extraño que se acercó sin reserva. Parecía demasiado confiado en sí mismo. Hablaba con soltura y gentileza. Apuesto, con una sonrisa que contagiaba con adorable facilidad. Candy lo escuchó con interés mientras imaginaba quién podría ser en realidad.

-Será mejor que regrese al colegio antes de que anochezca.

-Pero todavía es temprano.

-Si, pero…

-¿Te he aburrido?

-No, claro que no.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie que no fuese un familiar.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Es raro, no?

-¿No tienes amigos?

-Es más complicado que eso. Escucha, te propongo algo. Demos un paseo por la ciudad.

-¿Tu… y yo?

-Me portaré como todo un caballero.

-Gracias, pero…

-Acepta.

Candy titubeó unos segundos. Una vocecita en su interior le dijo "acepta". Otra vocecita tiraba de sus cabellos diciendo "muy mala idea"

-Bien… – asintió, insegura –, acepto.

-¿Adónde quieres ir primero?

-A donde tú quieras.

-De acuerdo – Berth se puso en pie y le tendió la mano – Vayamos por mi caballo. No tengo un carruaje que ofrecerte pero…

-¿Caballo? – repitió, inquieta.

-Si, está en…

-Preferiría caminar.

-Llegaríamos más rápido y menos cansados.

-Me gusta caminar.

-¿Es que no sabes montar?

-No me gusta – admitió, nerviosamente – nunca me ha…

-No hay nada que temer. Soy un excelente jinete y te ayudaré.

-No, gracias.

-Vamos...

-No.

El pulso de Candy se aceleró rápidamente. La sola imagen de un recio jamelgo formaba en su pecho una enorme oleada de terror. Aquella extraña y recurrente fobia todavía no podía entenderla ni controlarla, a pesar de saber exactamente de dónde provenía.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. No es nada.

-Te pusiste pálida.

-¿Ah sí?, tal vez tomé demasiado sol.

-¿Mucho sol te pone pálida?, creí que sucedía lo contrario.

-¿Caminemos sí? – sonrió y adelantó su paso.

-De acuerdo – Berth se encogió de hombros – caminemos.

Durante al paseo, Candy repasó muchas veces la formidable semejanza que Berth guardaba con Albert. Se lamentó no poder haberse despedido del veterinario en Londres. Afortunadamente sabía que lo volvería a encontrar. No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero Albert siempre volvería a su vida cuando menos lo esperara.

Berth y Candy recorrieron los alrededores de Edimburgo. Curiosos con cada detalle que conformaba el alma viva de la sencilla población. Hambrientos de saber, de preguntar y divertirse. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Candy pudo darse cuenta del raro comportamiento de Berth. Al acercarse a las personas o pasar frente a un aparador o mesón cualquiera, Bert desviaba la cara. Como si fuera un ladrón buscado por la ley. O alguien a quien nadie debía reconocer. Peor aún, en ciertas ocasiones, Candy sintió como si un desconocido continuamente los siguiera.

-¿A quién buscas? – le preguntó Berth cuando Candy giró la cabeza por enésima vez.

-Creo que alguien nos sigue.

-¿Nos siguen¿estás segura?

-No lo sé.

-Que extraña eres – le sonrió, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Tú eres quien ha estado actuando extrañamente. ¿Por qué te escondes de los demás?

-¿Te parece?, no lo había notado. Quizás es para no llamar la atención.

-¿La atención de quién?

-De… - Berth sintió que no era buena idea revelarle nada de él aún –… de las chicas.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué puedo hacer?, no es mi culpa ser tan popular.

-Dios, qué vanidoso – murmuró Candy.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Eh?, ah, que estoy algo cansada. ¿Nos sentamos?

-Te advertí que sería más fatigoso andar a pie.

-Sólo necesito descansar un poco. Es todo.

-Gracias por tu compañía, Candy – dijo Berth cuando encontraron una deliciosa sombra bajo el reposo de un roble.

-Fue un placer, caballero.

-Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-¿Con quién qué?

-Cuando te encontré en el lago, parecía como si hablaras con alguien.

-Alguien… - repitió Candy, pensativa. Al recordar que era Anthony con quien conversaba, sonrió con melancolía – es un secreto – respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Te gustan los secretos, señorita pecas?

_Señorita pecas..._

Los pensamientos de Candy regresaron al presente de inmediato. Para ser exactos, hasta la cubierta del barco donde, en medio de la neblina, cierto odioso y pesado inglés le había obsequiado ese sobrenombre.

-Y bien¿quién era?

-Un amigo – contestó, molesta de que dicha palabra fuese tan simple para encerrar todo lo que Anthony significó en su vida – se llamaba Anthony.

-¿Se llamaba?

-Era como de mi edad y pertenecía a mi familia. ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad. Pero ¿por qué hablas en pasad…?

-Dejemos esta conversación para otro día ¿sí?

-Pero…

-Tengo hambre – confesó Candy.

-Eres un pozo sin fondo. Acabamos de comer y ya tienes hambre otra vez.

-Entrometido.

-Glotona.

-Atrevido.

-Hermosa.

-Engreído... – Candy se detuvo –, un momento¿hermosa?

-Lo eres.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Lo eres – repitió él – y quiero volver a verte, Candice White.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que ambos hubiesen deseado. A pesar de eso, Candy tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarle a Berth la forma correcta, rápida y segura de trepar a un árbol. La técnica para cruzar sin miedo un puente colgante erguido sobre un caudaloso río. El sencillo placer de comer en el mesón más humilde y limpio. Mirar con placidez los preparativos para el festival del pueblo, y finalmente la maravilla de desplomarse agotados sobre el oloroso pasto escocés.

-Me he sentido como un niño de nuevo – dijo Berth.

-¿Y te gustó?

-Muchísimo. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos otra vez?

-¿Otra vez? – chilló Candy –. Pero si estoy exhausta.

-Estudias en el San Pablo ¿no?

-Sí.

-Genial. Te buscaré allí.

-De acuerdo – dijo, sin otro remedio.

-Tengo que irme. Lo siento, pero te llevaré de vuelta.

-Puedo regresar sola. Gracias. Además… - Candy miró con interés el interior de una tienda de ropa cercana – la chica de ahí es mi amiga. Podemos irnos juntas.

-Entonces me retiro – tomó su mano – Muchas gracias por todo, Candy – y besó su mano mientras las mejillas de la pecosa se sonrojaban intensamente.

-Hasta pronto.

-Albert, espera.

-¿Sí?

-Me dejas… ¿preguntar una última cosa?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién soy?

-Dijiste que tu nombre es Albert pero quiero saber quién…

-Soy un nuevo admirador – respondió despreocupado – uno que se asegurará de volver a verte.

-Pero…

-¡Hasta luego!

Candy observó con atención a su alrededor mientras Albert se alejaba. Sabía que no se había equivocado. Alguien los seguía. En realidad, a quien seguían era a Albert. Después de desaparecer tras una esquina, no vio a nadie más. Meditabunda y recelosa, Candy dio media vuelta solamente para toparse con otro dolor de cabeza.

-Así que un admirador.

_Ay, no…_

-Pobre, Archibald. ¿Estás buscando volverlo loco con tantos hombres a tus pies?

-Cállate¿quieres?

¿Y cómo se llama tu nueva conquista, pecosa?

Candy resopló, lista para otra batalla.

-No es mi conquista y si lo fuera – alzó su barbilla – a ti no te importa.

-A las monjas si les importaría. Además, ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama.

-Sí lo sé – protestó –. Albert.

-¿Albert qué?

-Albert… Albert algo.

¿Albert algo?

-Métete en tus asuntos – lo esquivó para cruzar la calle.

-Te recomiendo – dijo Terry, cerrándole el paso – que cuides con quién sales a dar un paseo en Edimburgo. No todos son quienes dicen ser.

-No te entiendo.

-No importa. Será mejor que te alejes de ese tipo.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Vamos, te acompañaré de regreso.

-No me has contestado.

-Ni lo haré.

-No necesita que la acompañes a ningún lado, Granchester.

Terry sonrió antes de girar sobre sus talones para encontrarse con una cara conocida.

-Estaba preguntándome – dijo – cuánto tiempo más tardarías en aparecer.

-_Agh¿nunca dejarán de pelear?_ - pensó Candy, mirando al cielo – _De acuerdo, que lo hagan, pero ¿habrá alguna probabilidad de que yo no esté presente?_

-Creo que dejamos algo pendiente en Londres – declaró Archie.

-No – intervino Candy – no dejaron nada pendiente. Vámonos.

-No lo sé – fanfarroneó Terrence – revisaré mi agenda.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no te quiero cerca de mi prima?

-¿Por qué no me lo escribes? Así será más fácil recordarlo.

-Archie…

-Si tanto te preocupa la seguridad de Candy, no soy yo a quien deberías estar mirando.

-¿Qué?

-Annie nos espera, mira – apuntó Candy hacia su amiga – está en esa tienda ¿ves?

-No la pierdas de vista este fin de semana – agregó Terry, alejándose de ahí.

-Habla claro ¿quieres?

-¿Lo ves? – confirmó Candy - dice cosas sin sentido. No hables con él – recargó los brazos en la espalda de Archie y empezó a empujarlo con dificultad.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás que una mujer te defienda, Cornwell?

-Idiota. Te voy a...

_-Detenlos, Dios, por favor_ – oró Candy con fervor – _O tendré que hacerlo yo._

-¡Hey! – exclamó el milagro que Candy esperaba - ¡Archie!

-¡Stear! – saltó la pecosa de gusto.

Stear alcanzó a sujetar a Archie momentos antes de que saltara sobre Terry.

-Salvado de nuevo – resolvió Terry, mirándole con desdén – búscame cuando nadie nos interrumpa.

-¡No te vayas! – vociferó Archie, retorciéndose en los brazos de Stear – ¡Cobarde!

-Archie – gruñó Stear – compórtate.

-¡Suéltame¡Este no es tu asunto!

-No le hables así – le reprendió Candy – es tu hermano mayor ¿oíste?

-¿Y tú que hacías de nuevo con él? – le espetó Archie.

-No estaba con él. Nos encontramos y… - la explicación de Candice se detuvo – un momento¿estás regañándome?

-¡Archie! – Annie atravesó la calle y se acercó a su novio – ¿Estás bien¿Qué pasó?

-Nada que vaya a repetirse – dijo Stear, soltándole - ¿verdad, hermanito?

-Tranquilízalo, por favor – susurró Candy a su amiga.

-Candy – dijo Archie, disolviendo lentamente su enojo –, aléjate de él. Tan sólo te traerá problemas. Promételo.

-¿Prometerlo? – respingó Candy, con extrañeza.

-No la molestes – le pidió Stear – ella sabe lo que…

-No quiero que vuelvas a verlo, o sí no…

-¿O si no qué? – objetó la pecosa - ¿me estás amenazando?

Arrepentido de su incipiente advertencia, Archie guardó silencio.

-Suficiente – concluyó Candy, furiosa – he tratado de entender este pleito absurdo entre ustedes dos, pero mi paciencia se acabó. No me uses como excusa para reñir con él ni tampoco me digas qué puedo o no hacer.

-Ahí lo tienes – reviró Archie – te ha puesto contra mí.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oíste. Ese hombre tiene tanta influencia en ti que yo ya no significo nada. Lo defiendes como si fuera la persona más importante en tu vida – la sangre de Archie bulló y se olvidó de todos a su alrededor – ¿Por qué me haces esto, Candy¿Por qué él y no...?

Al instante, se hizo un largo y tenso silencio. Annie bajó la cabeza y Stear se llevó la mano a la cara. Candy cerró los ojos al prever lo que Annie estaría sintiendo. Archie simplemente maldijo para sus adentros, especulando lo mismo.

-Ya oscurece – dijo Stear, exhalando pesadamente – ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí – apoyó Candy la idea – Annie y yo tenemos que regresar.

-Archie – Stear tocó su hombro –, volvamos a casa.

_¿Por qué dije eso?,_ se atormentó varias horas después Archibald Cornwell. Pero no podía hacer mucho por él o por Annie. La voz de su corazón seguía siendo más fuerte que una promesa hecha a Candy, aún en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso, Berth? 

-Es una chica muy linda y simplemente lo dije.

-No la conoces lo suficiente como para invitarla personalmente a nuestra recepción.

-No voy a proponerle matrimonio. Es sólo una fiesta.

-¿Y qué cara pondrá cuando sepa que la engañaste?

-No la engañé – protestó Berth – simplemente no le dije un par de detalles.

-Deja en paz a las niñas del San Pablo y consíguete algo más interesante para esa noche.

-Quiero volver a verla.

-¿Qué¿Estás enamorado?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces obedece.

-Creo que le agradé.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, resignado. Nadie haría que Berth cambiara de opinión. Decidió dejar de perder su tiempo y acomodarse en un sillón para leer.

-Veremos qué pasa – concluyó Berth –, tal vez te agrade cuando la conozcas.

-Lo dudo.

-Pero no la molestes¿de acuerdo?, no es como tus otras amigas.

-Todas las mujeres quieren lo mismo.

-No todas – reviró su hermano con seriedad.

-Sí – Edward le miró duramente – todas. ¿O te falla la memoria?

Albert prefirió salir de ahí antes de entablar una añeja pelea que no los conduciría a ningún sitio. Azotó la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo un incómodo malestar en el pecho.

No todas – se repitió a sí mismo, trayendo la imagen de una bella y dulce mujer a su mente.

_Ivanna… (1)

* * *

_

**Chicago  
****Mayo de 1915**

-Despierte… ¡despierte por favor!

-¿Mmh?

Pesadamente, Terry entreabrió los ojos.

-No puede quedarse aquí.

-Lo… lo siento – se puso de pie, tambaleante – creo que me quedé dormido.

-Tome – dijo la mujer con una llave en la mano.

-¿Qué es?

-Con ella podrá abrir la habitación del fondo.

-Pero… no tengo dinero.

-Es la habitación del velador. Esta noche estará libre. Puede quedarse allí pero váyase mañana a primera hora. Hallará una puerta trasera junto al baño.

-Gracias, señora – asintió Terry, con alivio.

En la oscuridad de aquella habitación prestada, Terry sintió el peso del mundo ausentarse ligeramente. Confió en que todo terminaría muy pronto. Jamás acostumbrado a orar, cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo lo hacía Candy con Ivie a su lado.

Su petición fue simple. Reunirse con ellas. Encontrarlas sanas y salvas antes de que ese bastardo lo hiciera. Su garganta, hecha un nudo y su corazón, revuelto en la incertidumbre, alcanzaron a murmurar un único deseo.

-Déjame llegar a tiempo.

* * *

_Te quiero, amor, amor, absurdamente,  
__Tontamente, perdido, iluminado,  
__Soñando rosas e inventando estrellas  
__Y diciéndote adiós yendo a tu lado.  
__Te quiero desde el poste de la esquina,  
__Desde la alfombra de ese cuarto a solas,  
__En las sábanas tibias de tu cuerpo  
__Donde se duerme un agua de amapolas  
__Cabellera del aire desvelado,  
__Río de noche, platanar oscuro  
__Colmena ciega, amor desenterrado,  
__Voy a seguir tus pasos hacia arriba,  
__De tus pies a tu muslo y tu costado._

**Jaime Sabines (fragmento).**

* * *

**Notas:**

Al final de cada capítulo me gusta mucho incluir algún pensamiento, especialmente del maestro-sensei Jaime Sabines. Tal vez me imaginaba a Terry recitándolos en mi oído... ahhhh, babeo.

¿Les está gustando? A mí también. Sobretodo porque revivo una etapa de mi vida que hasta el día de hoy me ha hecho inmensamente feliz. Demasiado. OJalá que a quienes relean esta historia no las desoriente mucho el cambio "radical" en casi todos los diálogos y descripciones. Es que eran algo... "amateurs nivel 1". Sigo siendo amateur pero quiero pensar que al menos ya subí al nivel 1.5. La historia no cambia, eso sí.

Hay dos historias que se desarrollan al mismo tiempo. El presente (inicio y termino de cada capítulo) que sigue corriendo y no nos lleva únicamente a flashbacks, sino que camina junto con el pasado, el que nos explica qué sucedió para llegar a dicha situación. Nada complicado según yo. Adémás, me gustaba conjuntar las escenas al estilo "Luc Besson" en el Quinto Elemento. Recuerdo que el último diálogo de una escena estaba vínculado intimamente con el primero de la siguiente. Así que, hice este experiimento y espero no las aturda. Yo sigo suplicando paciencia y comprensión, además de su amable comentario que siempre, siempre fortifica el alma como ninguna otra vitamina que conozco.

Domo Arigato... Ja!

Emera-chan

**(1) Ivanna - **Significado: El regalo de Dios. De origen hebreo.


	3. De tiranos y de héroes

**CAPITULO III**

**De tiranos y de héroes.**

**New York  
****Mayo de 1915**

-Vine lo más pronto que pude, George¿Cómo esta Candy?

-No sabemos dónde se encuentra aún, Señor Williams.

-¿Cómo que no saben dónde esta? – protestó Albert – Me dijiste que Stear te aseguró que había zarpado rumbo a América semanas atrás¿o no?

-Sí, señor – respondió nervioso el administrador de los Andrey, siguiendo el paso apresurado de Albert – y hemos tratado de localizarla en las listas de pasajeros de todos los navíos que se dirigen hacia aquí, pero no hemos podido encontrarla.

-Por supuesto que no vas a encontrar su nombre en una lista, George – concluyó el heredero, cierto de conocer a su hija adoptiva – Seguramente usó uno falso¿pero y Terry?

-Si es así, entonces el también utilizó un nombre falso.

-¿No ha dicho nada el detective?

-Si la señorita Candy ha conseguido llegar al país, lo más probable es que su destino final sea Chicago. Sin embargo, el lugar exacto lo desconocemos.

Albert se detuvo de golpe y miró a George seriamente, como si fuese tan difícil adivinar el sitio donde Candy buscaría un refugio al volver a su hogar.

-¿El internado, señor?

-Aunque – dudó Albert – tal vez es demasiado obvio. Sabe que allí también la buscarían. A donde sea que vaya, sabe que la encontrarán.

Un grave error. Así calificó Albert la decisión de Candy al deducir sus planes. Quien siguiera su pista, indagaría sus orígenes para localizarla sin problema

-Hay que correr, George – dijo Albert, esbozando una afligida sonrisa –. Partimos hacia Lakewood por la tarde.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
****Junio de 1914**

-¡Candy apúrate¿qué estás haciendo¡Llegamos tarde!

-¡Un minuto!

-Eso me dijiste hace cinco.

-¡Uno más!

-Stear y Archie ya están aquí.

-¡Uno y medio más!

_¿Por qué tanto apuro?_, pensó Candy frente al espejo... _aún es temprano. Además este vestido no me cierra_.

-¿Terminaste, Candy?

-No, todavía no.

_No sé como me dejé convencer para acompañarlos._

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias.

_¡Santo cielo¿Por qué está tan nerviosa? qué suerte la de Paty. Enfermarse justo hoy. Ojalá hubiera sido yo y así podría haber salido a dar tranquilo un paseo sin que nadie estuviera respirándome en el cue…_

-¿Lista, Candy? – tocó Annie desesperadamente la puerta por diezmilésima vez.

_¡Dios, ya basta!_

-¡Annie, tirarás mi puerta si sigues tocando así! bajaré en un momento.

-De acuerdo, pero apúrate.

_Que chica._

* * *

-Valió la pena esperar – dijo Stear, acomodándose los lentes sobre su nariz. 

-Estas hermosa, Annie – confirmó Archie, besando la mano de su novia.

-Gracias – le respondió una Annie con las mejillas sonrosadas – Hola, Stear.

-¿Y Candy? – preguntó el inventor.

-No tardará. ¿Tienen sus invitaciones listas?

-Claro que sí, aquí están.

-Que bien – las revisó Annie una por una – pero, Archie…

-¿Sí?

-Estas son sólo las invitaciones de ustedes dos.

-No entiendo.

-¿Dónde esta la de Candy?

-Candy la tiene ¿o no?

-No – dijo Annie a Stear –, no lo creo.

-Pero Elisa y Neil nos dijeron que se la habían entregado personalm...

Stear se volvió a ver a Archie con los ojos entrecerrados. Intercambiaron miradas y cayeron rápidamente en la cuenta de que ambos habían cometido una verdadera estupidez al creer en las palabras de Elisa: "Candy recibió su invitación en la mano. Aquí no hay nada para ella".

-Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí.

Todo mundo guardó silencio.

-¿Qué sucede? – les cuestionó Candy, inspeccionándolos con la mirada – ¿Por qué no dicen nada?

-Candy...

-¡Stear, te ves muy bien! – exclamó la pecosa con feliz asombro – ¡Y Archie! que elegante estás. Se ven fantásticos. Nunca los había visto tan...

-Candy – la interrumpió Archie, nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes tu invitación?

-¿Mi invitación¿Cuál invitación?

-Ese par… – rumió Stear, furioso – voy a matarlos.

-Te ayudaré con gusto – se ofreció Archie, pateando el piso.

-¿Me quieren decir de qué hablan?

-Elisa – explicó Annie – les dijo a los chicos que ya habías recibido tu invitación, Candy.

-¿Lo dijo Elisa?

-Sí.

-Pues temo decirles – husmeó Candy el contenido de su bolso – que no he recibido nada.

_Debí haber dado media vuelta cuando recibí ese balde de agua fría en la cabeza_, meditó Candy exhalando con resignación.

-Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer – les sonrió a todos con naturalidad - Tendrán que irse sin mí.

-Olvídalo – repuso Stear – tú vienes con nosotros. Eres parte de nuestra familia. Diremos que perdiste tu invitación y asunto resuelto.

-No tiene caso. No me permitirán entrar de ningún modo.

-Entonces nosotros tampoco vamos.

-Pero, Archie... –musitó Annie con desilusión al oír sus determinantes palabras.

-Annie… - dijo un Archie sorprendido – ¿no querrás ir a la fiesta sin Candy, o sí?

-No, claro que no. Pero, yo quería...

-No vale la pena que se sacrifiquen por mí – les apuró Candy a irse – Annie ha esperado esto por mucho tiempo, Archie. No la obligues a quedarse.

-Yo me quedaré contigo Candy – se ofreció Stear.

-No, no lo harás – dijo ella – de todas formas no quería ir: Me iré a mi cuarto a descansar ¿de acuerdo?– estiró los brazos para fingirse exhausta y se tapó la boca para bostezar –. Váyanse ya que se hace tarde.

-¿Annie? – la reprendió Archie - ¿No dices nada?

-Es que... yo si quería…

-¡Egoísta! – espetó en su cara - ¿Cómo puedes pensar sólo en ti?

-¡Archie, basta! – ordenó Candy con severidad – ya te dije que no importa.

-No queremos dejarte sola – intercedió Stear – se supone que iríamos todos juntos.

-Me quedaré con Paty ¿sí?, la cuidaré por ti.

-Pero…

-Es mi última palabra – dijo antes de dar media vuelta – ¡hasta mañana!

-Ah – suspiró Stear, desconcertado y molesto – no hay manera de convencerla cuando se pone así. Vamos chicos, será mejor irnos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Annie corrió hacia Candy y abrazó su espalda tan fuerte como pudo. Después la soltó y salió corriendo.

_Annie... _se dijo Candy con tristeza, _nunca cambiarás… _

Archie sin en cambio, insistió un poco más.

-Candy, ven con nosotros.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí – le respondió con una cálida sonrisa – diviértete en mi nombre ¿está bien?

-No, no está bien.

-Archie – palmeó Stear su hombro –, vamos. Candy ya dijo que prefiere quedarse con Paty.

-Sabes que no es cierto – objetó Archie de mala gana –. Lo hace para no hacernos sentir mal.

-Archie – dijo Candy, mirándole con enérgico pero amable semblante – tu novia te espera.

-¡Agh! eres imposible – se quejó Archie, girando hacia la salida. Al llegar a la puerta encontró irresistible volverse a mirarla por un par de segundos más –, regresaré pronto – le dijo casi en silencio.

Archie se olvidó del mundo entero cuando hizo aquella promesa. Intentó decirlo para sí mismo, sabiéndose irreparablemente enamorado, pero Stear y Archie lo leyeron con facilidad en su rostro. La pecosa le sonrió con el mismo cariño de antaño, alzó su mano para despedirse y acto seguido subió el resto de las escaleras.

* * *

-Neil… ¡Neil! 

-¿Qué quieres, Elisa?

-¿Has visto a Terry?

-No me interesa verlo. Búscalo tú. Además hay demasiada gente aquí.

-¡Ayúdame a buscarlo, idiota! – le estrelló el puño contra su brazo – seguro ya llegó.

-¡Dije que no me interesa!

-¡Pero a mí sí¿Qué no te das cuenta lo importante que sería convertirme en su prometida?

-¿Su qué? – río Neil a pierna suelta –. A ese tipo sólo le interesa una chica, y no eres precisamente tú.

-Idiota – repitió Elisa – yo lo buscaré sola.

-No tiene caso, hermanita – reparó Neil, dirigiendo su mirada al frente – estás de suerte. Ya te ha visto y viene para acá.

* * *

-Paty¿puedo pasar? 

Candy se quedó parada frente de la habitación de su amiga sin obtener respuesta.

-Paty – insistió – ¿estás bien?

_Tal vez ya esté dormida..._supuso, _pero ¿y si no?_

Su intuición le gritó que se asegurara de ello y entonces decidió abrir la puerta.

-Paty, vine a verte. Soy yo, Candy.

-¿Candy? – preguntó cansadamente Patricia.

-¿Qué pasa, te desperté?

-Tengo mucho calor, Candy – se quejó con una inusual ronquera en la voz.

-¿Quieres que abra la ventana?

-Mucho… calor – repitió, respirando con dificultad.

-¡Paty! – se sobresaltó Candy al tocar su frente – estás ardiendo en fiebre.

-No me siento… bien.

-No te muevas – dijo alarmada – volveré en un minuto.

Ataviada aún con su hermoso y brillante vestido de noche, Candy encontró complicada la tarea de echarse a correr a lo largo de los pasillos del colegio. Le estorbaba tanto la falda que no tuvo más remedio que levantársela con ambas manos y salvar en segundos la distancia entre el cuarto de Paty y el de la Hermana Margaret.

-¡Hermana Margaret, despierte! – vociferó, golpeando a su puerta.

-¿Candy, qué pasa?

-Paty tiene fiebre. Mucha fiebre.

Por espacio de una hora, Candy y la Hermana Margaret se ocuparon de la repentina recaída de Paty. La despojaron de su ropa, la sumergieron en agua fría para bajarle la fiebre y al final volvieron a arroparla con una bata limpia para llevarla de regreso a su cama. Candy tomaba su temperatura constantemente y cambiaba sus compresas de agua con expertos cuidados. Al observar su dedicación, la Hermana Margaret confió en Candy y resolvió ir por el médico del Colegio. Cuando éste examinó a Paty, miró complacido a ambas mujeres. En especial a la chiquilla de coletas.

-Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. La señorita O'Brien necesita reposo pero afortunadamente su fiebre cedió. La felicito, señorita Andrey – agregó satisfecho – hizo un trabajo excepcional.

-¿Yo? – se negó a creerlo –. No, no hice nada. Paty es una de mis mejores amigas y únicamente quise estar a su lado.

-Pues siempre es bueno tener a una enfermera como amiga – repuso el médico –. No cualquiera sabe utilizar un termómetro correctamente y prestar los cuidados apropiados a un paciente con tal temperatura.

_Enfermera_, se repitió Candy mentalmente, _¿yo enfermera?

* * *

-Buenas noches, señorita Leegan… _

-¡Terry! – respondió Elisa con su corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

-Buenas noches, señorita Leegan… 

-Me preguntaba que haría una dama tan bella sola en una fiesta tan concurrida

-Oh, no estoy sola, vine con mi hermano y con…

-Que pena. Tener de pareja a su… hermano – le miró de reojo con desdén – debe ser tan divertido como salir en una cita con su mascota.

-¡Oye! – protestó Neil.

-En ninguno de los dos casos podrá librarse del aburrimiento como lo haría con un pretendiente.

-Atrevido… – murmuró Elisa, fascinada.

-Además de su hermano – agregó Terrence - ¿no hay nadie más de su familia escoltándola?

-¡Ja! – canturreó Neil, triunfante - te lo dije, Elisa.

-¡Cállate! – le ordenó ella -. Sí, en realidad sí – dijo al aristócrata ignorando la insinuación de Neil – Alistear y Archibald llegarán en cualquier momento. Pero qué importa¿por qué no vamos a…?

-¿Solamente ellos? – recalcó Terry.

-Candy no viene, Granchester – intervino Neil -. ¿Es eso es lo que quieres saber, no?

-¡Neil, cierra la boca! – vociferó Elisa.

-Lo que yo quiera saber…– sonrió Terry – lo puedo averiguar sin tu ayuda.

-Ahórrate el interrogatorio – repuso Neil –. Candy no está invitada. La tía abuela no dio su consentimiento para que alguien de su clase viniera con nosotros. Nos avergonzaría con su sola presencia. No puede hacerse mucho con su inconfundible apariencia de criada.

Terry apretó los puños, mirando a Neil con el mismo asco con que miraría un montículo de estiércol. Neil correspondió a su mirada pero de inmediato retrocedió asustado por el amenazante desprecio que brillaba en los ojos de Terrence.

-En ese caso… – dijo Terry a Elisa en una breve reverencia – no la interrumpo más. Que disfrute la velada.

-No, Terry, espera…

Pero el heredero se alejó rápidamente a través del enorme y lujoso salón de fiestas. A su paso, decenas de embelesados ojos femeninos le dirigieron su atención fascinados. Terry se limitó a ignorarles con abierto descaro.

-Maldita seas… – sentenció Elisa – Maldita seas mil veces, Candice White.

Se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como el hijo de un Duque Inglés fijara su atención en una miserable sirvienta. Una harapienta y maloliente gata de establo que valía lo mismo que la tierra de sus zapatos. ¿Qué veía en ella¿Qué demonios había visto Anthony también?

Anthony, Terry, Archie, Stear… todos la amaban. ¿Por qué? Candy no tenía nada. Ella todo. ¿Por qué¿Qué estaba mal?

_... Siempre tú, maldita "nadie", siempre tú… _

_

* * *

_-¿Candice, dice usted? 

-Si, Hermana. Busco a la señorita… - confirmó el mensajero en el reverso del sobre - Candice White.

-Entonces puede dármelo a mí. La señorita Andrey se encuentra en su dormitorio y no puede recibir visitas.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermana – se excusó el mensajero – pero tengo órdenes estrictas de entregarle esta carta a la señorita White en mano propia.

-Ya le dije que no podrá recibirlo. Mucho menos a esta hora de la noche.

-Es importante, Hermana. Muy importante.

-Tendrá que explicarme por qué.

-Porque ésta es una carta personal de su majestad, El príncipe de Gales.

* * *

-Debe ser un pesado y aburrido como el resto de los aristócratas de este país. 

-Archie… – lo reprendió Annie – no digas eso. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Tú tampoco, que yo sepa.

-No hace falta. Mira qué bello lugar – apuntó Annie, azorada por la gracia y exquisitez del fastuoso recinto -. Y hay tanta gente elegante. ¡Mira sus vestidos!, todas las mujeres lucen hermosas. ¿No te parece como si estuviéramos dentro de un cuento?

-Yo me siento dentro de un horno. Hace demasiado calor aquí.

-Es maravilloso.

-Candy también hubiera disfrutado estar aquí – refutó Archie con acentuada ironía – ¿no lo crees, Annie?

-Ella… ella dijo que estaría mejor en…

-¿En serio eres su amiga?, o sólo te es útil como guardaespaldas.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Annie, ofendida –. Eres muy cruel conmigo. ¿Cómo puedes…?

-¿Cruel¿Yo?, fuiste tú a quien no le importó dejarla sola.

-Candy quiso quedarse. No tuve nada que ver en su decisión.

-Claro, nunca tienes nada que ver en sus decisiones.

-Archie… - dijo Stear, tomándole del brazo – basta ya de discusiones. Le prometimos a Candy divertirnos en su nombre.

Pero en esta ocasión fue Annie se negó a abandonar la discusión, harta de callarse lo que día tras día su corazón le gritaba en el pecho.

-Si tanto te preocupa Candy – lanzó Annie en un violento ataque de celos – te hubieras quedado a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-Tienes razón, lo hubiera hecho.

-Chicos – aconsejó Stear – será mejor que se detengan antes de que digan algo de lo que se arrepientan.

-¿Y qué haces aún aquí? – agregó Annie –. Puedo arreglármelas sin ti.

-Me alegra que lo digas – reviró Archie –, tardaste demasiado.

-Mejor me voy – se dio por vencido el inventor –, los veré después, cuando decidan terminar con este espectáculo.

-Archie tiene la culpa.

-¡Tú eres la egoísta!

-¡Y tú un ingenuo! – gritó Annie, antes de dar media vuelta –… ¡enamorado de un imposible!

Annie se alejó corriendo, envuelta en llanto. Archie se quedó inmóvil y sin palabras, sabiendo que no podía replicarle nada a su novia. ¿Podía decirle que estaba equivocada?, No, porque no lo estaba. Archie amaba a Candy igual o más que antes. ¿Pero de verdad era un amor imposible?

* * *

-¿Qué estará haciendo Terry ahora? – se preguntó Candy con interés mientras observaba su castillo a través de la ventana - ¿Habrá ido a la fiesta? 

-¿Candy? – tocaron a su puerta - ¿estás despierta?

-¡Oh, no! – Candy saltó a la cama, imaginando que la retarían por estarlo. Se metió entre las sábanas y decidió no contestar.

-Candy, tengo que hablar contigo – insistió la monja, golpeando con más fuerza – abre la puerta.

-¿Qué? – confundida, la pecosa se quitó la cobija de la cara. A continuación se puso de pie y se apresuró a abrirle - ¿Sí, Hermana?

-Vístete pronto, alguien espera por ti en la dirección. Date prisa que es importante.

-¿A mí¿importante?

-Ya me oíste. Busca tu vestido y cámbiate – la Hermana Margaret abrió la mano y le entregó la carta que el mensajero traía consigo – esto es para ti.

_Querida Candy:  
__Prometí que nos veríamos  
__el fin de semana.  
__He enviado alguien a recogerte.  
__No quiero un no por respuesta.  
__Te espero.  
__Berth_

_El escudo real_..., se sorprendió Candy al mirar el frente del sobre. _Éste es el escudo real de Inglaterra_. A la pregunta de quién era en realidad Berth, un sencillo símbolo le daba la respuesta. Parecía un chico como cualquier otro, pero el hecho de que le enviara una invitación personal con el sello de la realeza lo alejaba de ser "alguien como cualquiera". 

-¿Pasa algo, Candy?

Demasiado, a decir de la pecosa.

-No. Bajo enseguida, Hermana.

* * *

-¡Ahí están! 

-Por fin, estoy tan emocionada…

-Mi madre asegura que son guapísimos.

Un torrencial de murmullos inundó el salón de fiestas Real al abrirse la puerta principal. Dos jóvenes apuestos y de magnífico porte aparecieron ante la multitud de invitados con una exquisita sonrisa en el rostro.

-Son tan atractivos – prosiguieron las jóvenes casaderas.

-¿Ya viste su ropa?, no he visto nada igual.

-Ese debe ser Edward, el más alto.

-Pero George es más apuesto que él.

La insidiosa cotilla de la nobleza se alargó por varios minutos, mientras los príncipes de Gales tomaban su lugar frente a la muchedumbre. Un par de agudas campañillas resonaron en la habitación para solicitar estricto silencio. Entonces, una gruesa voz sobrevino entre todas las demás.

-Damas y caballeros, ante ustedes sus altezas reales Edward VIII y George VI.

Los concurrentes les dieron la bienvenida con una honrosa reverencia. Después, el heredero a la corona tomó la palabra.

-A nombre de mi padre, el Rey Edward VIII, quien no pudo atender personalmente a esta celebración, mi hermano George y yo les damos la más cordial bienvenida. Disfruten de la velada.

Los invitados aplaudieron con entusiasmo luego de obsequiarles una segunda reverencia. La música de la orquesta cubrió la sala con el primer el vals de la noche que aperturaba el baile.

_¿Dónde esta Candy?,_ Berth miró para todos lados buscando una rubia cabellera y unos endiablados ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban. _Hay demasiada gente aquí,_ buscó con atención en todos los accesos al recinto…_ tal vez decidió no venir, pero si no viene, iré por ella._

George no fue la excepción. No existía prácticamente nadie que no quedara prendado del encanto de Candice White. Un sutil e invisible encanto que la hacía fascinante y cuya conquista era un desafío irresistible. Sin embargo, en ese lugar había otro chico de sangre azul que lo sabía, y que compartía el mismo deseo desesperado de ver a la pecosa aparecer tras la puerta. Probablemente la fortuna estaba de su lado, ya que él la había conocido primero y no permitiría que nadie le arrebatara tan codiciada ventaja.

* * *

-Perdone, señor – habló Candy, asomando la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje. 

-¿Sí, madame?

-¿Usted conoce a Berth?

_¿__Berth?_, se repitió el cochero sobrecogido por la familiaridad y desenfado con que la joven se dirigía a su majestad. De pronto recordó las indicaciones del príncipe y comprendió el motivo.

-Sí, madame. Le conozco.

-¿Y quién es?

-Perdón, madame pero no tengo autorizado dar ningún tipo de información a nadie.

-¿Él le ordenó no decirme nada?

-Lo lamento, madame.

_Granuja¿cómo sabía que iba a preguntar por él?,_ gruñó Candy, metiéndose de vuelta a la carroza. Sus sospechas conformaron una densa nube gris en su cabeza que se combinaba con el torrencial de preguntas que le haría a ese granuja al pararse frente él. 

-Casi estamos ahí – anunció el cochero.

-¿Dónde?

Los verdes ojos de Candy vislumbraron la maravilla arquitectónica que se desdibuja al final del sendero.

-Esa es la Villa Real – dijo Candy – ¿cierto, señor?

-Así es, madame. Esa es.

_El baile..._ rió ligeramente pensando en sus amigos y enemigos. _¿Qué dirán cuando me vean llegar?_

-Es hermosa...

-Mucho, madame. Sin duda será una noche inolvidable para usted.

-Si – coincidió Candy, con la brisa del verano pegando en su rostro – parece que así será...

* * *

-Su alteza – anunció el vocero real – me permito presentarle al al hijo del Duque de Grandchester quien no pudo acompañarnos esta noche: Terrence Grandchester 

-Mucho gusto, Sir Terrence – dijo Berth, extendiendo la mano.

-Es un placer, su alteza – le correspondió, pensando que sería delicioso mandar al infierno a quien se atreviera a exigirle una reverencia.

-He escuchado mucho de ti – continuó Berth, mirándole con interés.

-¿Y qué versión ha escuchado, su majestad¿La oficial o la verdadera?

-Sé que estudias en el San Pablo, y que te preparas duramente para relevar a tu padre en la cámara de Lores.

Terry no pudo evitar reírse como habitualmente lo hacía de las tonterías de Candy, aún si eso significaba una ofensa para Berth, cosa que no le interesaba.

-Le han malinformado, alteza – dijo Terrence – no voy a relevar a nadie en ningún lugar.

-¿No¿entonces cuáles son tus planes?

-Los que sean, los haré lejos de aquí.

-No te interesa entrar de lleno a la aristocracia de nuestro país.

-Me interesa salir. Además, un bastardo como yo no encaja en el excelso linaje de tan refinada elite.

-¿Bastardo?

-Mis orígenes no son un secreto para nadie. Al contrario, son todo un éxito entre las habladurías de la corte. Esta de sobra que finja desconocerlos.

-No sé mucho – dijo sinceramente Berth – pero tampoco me interesa conocerte de esa manera. No es mi costumbre.

-Ni la mía pasar mucho tiempo lugares como éste. No es agradable que la mayoría – miró hacia la multitud de gente – me contemple como a un contagiado.

-Pero de libertad – declaró Berth, detrás de él. Terry lo miró sobre su hombro, desconcertado –. Tal vez toda esta gente te miré así porque los contagias de tu libertad para elegir, para vivir tu vida como te plazca. Y no les agrada darse cuenta que ellos no la poseen.

Terry notó el honesto tono de Berth en sus palabras pero se limitó a guardar silencio. El príncipe se colocó a su lado, sintiendo una enorme simpatía por Sir Terrence. En el corto tiempo que duró su charla pudo reconocer en el hijo del Duque de Granchester a un tipo sin prejuicios o poses de grandeza. Terry era alguien que luchaba por ser auténtico en un viciado mundo de reyes y súbditos, de dictadores y siervos, de tiranos y de héroes.

-Un placer, su alteza – se despidió Terry.

-Llámame, Albert. También fue un placer. Tal vez te vea en otra ocasión.

-Tal vez.

-Su majestad... – interrumpió la servidumbre antes de que Terrence se alejara.

-¿Si?

-Perdón, su majestad pero su invitada ha llegado.

_Candy, _pensó Berth, entusiasmado… _sabía que vendrías... _

-¿Y dónde está? – inquirió ansiosamente.

El sirviente señaló hacia la puerta principal de la recepción. Terry y Berth voltearon al mismo tiempo en esa dirección. Ambos, en sincronía perfecta murmuraron el nombre de la persona que aguardaban con urgente impaciencia.

-Candy...

* * *

**New York  
****Mayo de 1915**

-¿Todo listo para partir, George?

-Si señor, pero hay algo más que debo decirle.

-¿Qué es?

-He recibido informes de que cierta gente ha comenzado a vigilar la mansión en Lakewood.

-Era de esperarse – dijo Albert, exhalando un pesado suspiro –. No descansaran hasta dar con ella. Esté donde esté. Si llegaron a Lakewood habrán llegado ya al Hogar de Pony. Ojalá lleguemos a tiempo. Ordena custodiar cada propiedad de los Andrey. No quiero que nadie ponga un pie dentro. Nadie. Asegúrate de resguardar el orfanato también.

-Así se hará, señor.

_Candy, Terry,_ pensó Albert Andrey angustiosamente…_ resistan un poco más.

* * *

_

**Notas:**

Perdón la tardanza. Sí, sí. ya sé. No tengo verguenza, Ja! pero eso me acerca más a Terry-sama, así que ni hablar. Ojalá les vaya interesando el fic, y no piensen que me atraso a propósito. Aunque ya tengo toda la historia escrita, quiero editarla con cuidado para dejarla bien presentadita. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo y atención de dejar un review. Nuestra paga. Gracias a quienes no lo hacen pero sonríen al final de capítulo. También es paga aunque anónima. Gracias a ustedes: Betty, Jennita, Yesi, Danyseren, CrazyLatinGirl por dejarme el review anterior. Prometo más emociones y romance. Nos vemos pronto.

Ja!

Emera-chan


	4. De eso se trata la vida

**CAPITULO IV**  
**De eso se trata la vida.**

**Londres  
****Mayo de 1915**

-Stear – dijo Archie, distraídamente – ¿sabes cuándo regresaremos a Chicago?

-George dijo que el tío abuelo arregló todo para salir en un par de días.

-¿Cómo estará Candy? – se preguntó en un suspiro.

-Terry prometió cuidarla. Pero no sé cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de…

-Ella se fue pensando que todo saldría bien ¿no? – repuso, riendo sombríamente –. Sí, tienes razón, no sé cómo vamos a decírselo.

-¿Ya regresaron los Britter a América?

-Sí, ya se han ido.

-Annie estará mejor en su hogar, Archie – aseguró el inventor, tocando el hombro de su hermano deseando confortarle.

-¿Y por qué siento nada estará mejor, Stear? – cerró los ojos, haciendo duros puños de sus manos – ¿Por qué siento que todo esto fue mi culpa¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que no hice lo suficiente ni por ella ni por Candy?

-Archie – le reprendió con severidad – ya basta. Deja de culparte. No ganarás nada con eso. No puedes cambiar el pasado. No puedes devolverle a nadie la…

-¡Pude haber hecho más¡Debí… debí…!

-¡Basta ya! – advirtió Stear, sacudiendo a su hermano por los hombros ansiando hacerle entender la realidad –. ¡No tuviste la culpa¿escuchaste?, no fue tu culpa. Tenemos que seguir adelante. Juntos. Como antes, como siempre. Vamos, Archie, reacciona.

-No puedo. Nada será como antes. Nada.

-No, pero nosotros tenemos que seguir viviendo. Candy nos necesita más que nunca. ¿La recuerdas?, Candy. Ella te necesita.

-Tengo miedo – confesó, resintiendo una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo.

-Yo también, pero no hay nada de malo en ello.

-¿Qué pasará, Stear?, con nosotros, con Candy, con todo…

-No lo sé – le respondió con la misma incertidumbre invadiendo su corazón – pero pronto lo averiguaremos.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
****Junio de 1914.**

_Está… hermosa. Muy hermosa._

Acostumbrado a saber siempre qué decir, Terry se sintió profundamente azorado ante la soberbia imagen de la señorita pecas convertida en una bella princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. Por un segundo pensó que miraba equivocadamente a una extraña cuyo parecido con Candy era excepcional. Pero sus ojos la escudriñaron de pies a cabeza, con la avidez primitiva de un hombre que reconoce a la mujer que desea.

Aquella niña traviesa con la que pasaba las tardes en Londres, de golpe se había transformado en una perturbadora fantasía que no dejaría escapar. Candy era suya. Lo decidió desde el momento en que la vio. Aún sin su consentimiento, sin el de nadie. No lo necesitaba. Era suya. Punto final.

Candy encontró su penetrante mirada casi al instante. No era difícil saber dónde se encontraba Terrence. El precipitado latir de su corazón la conducían a él. Le miró fijamente, sin invitarlo a acercarse o animarlo a irse. Simplemente le miró con una tímida sonrisa desprendiéndose de sus labios, apoyándose cálidamente a su mirada en un minuto infinito del tiempo.

-Disculpa, Terrence – se excusó Berth -, pero tengo que atender a mi invitada especial.

_¿Mi invitada… especial?_

Como si le hubiesen golpeado la espalda con un fuerte empujón, Terry despertó del trance en el que se había sumergido plácidamente. No tuvo oportunidad de contestarle nada a Berth y fue dejado mientras el joven príncipe se apuró para encontrarse con su pareja.

_Ya veo… _pensó, siguiéndolos cuidadosamente con la mirada… _Entonces cumplió la promesa de buscarla nuevamente._

Terry había reconocido a Berth cuando lo vio con ella recorriendo las calles de Edimburgo. No era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Codearse con la realeza en su calidad de heredero al ducado de los Granchester era casi tan común y molesto como un resfriado.

Berth llegó hasta Candy y besó su mano. La sangre le hirvió en las entrañas. Maldito idiota¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla con tanta familiaridad? Candy por su parte le obsequió una amable sonrisa a su anfitrión, lo que lo hizo sentirse enfermo. ¿Así de fácil le sonreía todo el mundo¿A cualquiera que se le acercara?, o era muy inocente… o muy lista.

Terry los observó a la distancia, sin perder un sólo movimiento. Los siguió cautelosamente, dispuesto a reprocharle a Candy su descarado comportamiento cuando estuviera a solas con ella. ¿Acaso pretendía engañarlo cuando dijo que no sabía quién era el hombre con el que había pasado toda la tarde? No se iba a tragar esa mentira. Candy le daría una explicación de su presencia en esa fiesta como la pareja de uno de los príncipes de Gales. Quisiera o no.

Suficiente observación. Terry se decidió a ir por ella pero desgraciadamente alguien más la había visto llegar y se le adelantó inconvenientemente.

-¡Candy! – exclamó Archie, tomando del brazo a su prima –¿eres tú?

* * *

-¿Ya viste, Elisa?, la huérfana esta aquí. 

-¡¿Qué?!

-Detrás de ti.

-Candy – maldijo Elisa, volteando hacia ella – ¿pero cómo pudo entrar?

-¿Escuchas eso, Elisa? – se mofó Neil – es el sonido de tus planes haciéndose trizas.

-¡Voy a echarla ahora mismo!

-¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Ya verás.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó Archie, sin soltarle el brazo. 

-Es que un amigo me invitó – explicó Candy, temerosa.

-¿Qué amigo?

-Mucho gusto – asomó Berth la cabeza tras la espalda de Candy – yo soy ese amigo que la invitó – y le ofreció su mano.

-Ah ahh… - balbuceó el joven Cornwell, apenado – mucho… mucho gusto, señor… su ma…

-Tardaste mucho, Candy – le interrumpió Berth, impidiéndole a Archie que revelara su condición – ¿Querías hacerme sufrir a propósito?

_¿Candy?... _se preguntó Archie, receloso… _¿Él la conoce?_

-Berth¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Por supuesto – le respondió con una sonrisa y ofreció galantemente su brazo – acompáñame.

-Ahora vuelvo, Archie. No tardaré.

-Yo espero que sí – objetó Berth – quiero pasar toda la velada contigo.

-¿Podemos irnos? – pidió Candy, con un gesto malhumorado – necesito hablarte en privado.

¿Privado?, desde que había entrado por la puerta y fue recibida por Berth, nada con respecto a Candy podía ser privado. La concurrencia no le quitaba la vista de encima. La pecosa podía sentir las miradas de todos aguijoneando su cuello. En especial las que envidiosamente le dedicaron las frívolas damas de sociedad. Mientras la pareja se dirigía a la salida opuesta del gran salón, hombres y mujeres reverenciaban su paso. Candy sintió la cara arderle de vergüenza. Todo confirmaba su sospecha. Sólo esperaba el momento de salir de allí para decirle a Berth unas cuantas verdades.

_Lo sabía, lo sabía... _se decía en silencio… _soy una tonta. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta¿Qué pensarán todos de mí?, ah, qué importa. ¿Por qué fui tan despistada?, pero no podía saber. Nunca le había la cara y además…_

-¿Te pasa algo, Candy?

Candy le miró enfadada. Muy enfadada. Pocas veces se había sentido tan humillada. Podía apostar que el joven príncipe se estaba divirtiendo enormemente. _¡Mira quién soy!_, se imaginó que le diría. _¿No te da gusto que te haya escogido a ti, mi súbdita, como pareja de esta noche?._

_¡Ah!, voy a estrangularlo…_

Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en ese malcriado de sangre azul, Candy casi cae al suelo al recibir un violento jalón que la hizo trastabillar con su vestido. Entre la multitud, perdió de vista a Berth.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, maldita?

-Elisa…

-¿Cómo es que hiciste para entrar sin invitación¡responde!, seguro te la robaste. ¡Eres una sucia ladrona!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Ladrona!

Candy se puso de pie, se sacudió las manos y volvió a la realidad, donde los insultos de Elisa no saldrían de su boca tan fácil y sin recibir nada a cambio.

-No me robé nada – le retó con la mirada – solamente recuperé la que tú me robaste primero.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡La que escondiste de mí!

-¿Y cómo la encontraste?

-Vaya – sonrió Candy, victoriosa –, así que era verdad. Me robaste la invitación que llegó a mi nombre. No costó mucho hacerte confesar.

-¡Haré que te echen ahora mismo¡Largo!

-¿Vas a obligarme?

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré¡No tienes una invitación así que no puedes estar aquí¡Llamaré a los guardias!

-Llama a quien desees – bostezó Candy – No te tengo miedo ¡Bruja!

-¡Con tu sola presencia nos humillas¡Bastarda!

-Mejor bastarda que bruja.

-Lárgate de aquí – gruñó Elisa, apretando el brazo de Candy hasta clavar sus uñas en él – o te juro que…

-Suéltame, me estás lastimando.

-¡Fuera, fuera!

-Te lo advierto – amenazó Candy, acercándose a su rostro como un toro a punto de embestir –. No te conviene entrometerte con una bastarda que cuidaba caballos en un establo – Candy avanzó un paso y Elisa lo retrocedió – no tenemos clase, ni modales y puedo sacarte por la ventana de un solo golpe. Así que… ¡suéltame!

-¡Eres una...!

Elisa levantó el brazo para abofetear a Candy, pero una dura mano se cruzó en su camino, la sujetó en el aire y evitó que la tocara.

-No te atrevas, Elisa.

-¡Tú! – exclamó Elisa al ver Terrence sobre su hombro –. Pero claro, tenías que venir a salvarla¿no es cierto?, te has convertido en su juguete. ¡A ti también te ha embrujado¡A ti y a todos!

-Lo que debería importarle en este momento, señorita Leegan, es el nombre de su familia. Observe a su alrededor – la invitó a hacerlo, moviendo la cabeza – todos la están mirando.

-Y a ti lo que debería importarte, Terrence Granchester – repuso Elisa, ciego de rabia – es que ésta cualquiera no será nunca para ti. ¡Nunca!

-Tienes una lengua muy afilada, Elisa – Terry se acercó a ella en tono amenazante –. No me provoques.

-Terry – intervino Candy – suéltala, por favor.

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda, estúpida! – vociferó, liberándose del aristócrata – ¡Me las van a pagar, juro que me las van a pagar!

Elisa salió corriendo, llevándose todo su veneno consigo. Candy rogó porque se atragantara con él y la dejara en paz al menos esa noche.

-Gracias – dijo la pecosa, sonriendo tímidamente. Alzó la cabeza para mirar sus ojos. No recordaba lo alto que era. Ni tampoco lo atractivo que podía verse infundido en un traje de etiqueta negra. Su suave colonia se impregnó deliciosamente en su nariz –. Siento haberte moles…

-¡Ah, señorita Andrey! – recompuso Terry, como si la hubiese descubierto debajo de sus pies – Al fin se une a la conversación.

-Qué… ¿qué te pasa? – inquirió, desconcertada.

-No sabía que trabajabas como dama de compañía en tus ratos libres, Candy.

-¿Dama… de qué?

-Ya veo – se inclinó provocadoramente hacia ella - ¿quieres seguir con el juego?, bien, juguemos cuanto quieras.

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a todos esta noche? – estalló Candy –. No vine a jugar. Sólo quise agradecerte lo que… ¡ah, olvídalo¡ Tengo que irme.

-¡No! – sujetó su muñeca – tengo que hablarte.

-¿Candy? – Berth al fin regresó por ella. Observó recelosamente a Terry y le ofreció a la pecosa por segunda vez su brazo - ¿dónde estabas?

-Perdona. Terry y yo estábamos…

-¿Conoces a Terrence Granchester?

-L-ligeramente – rió nerviosa – pero sólo se acercó a saludarme.

-Creo que hice algo más que eso – añadió Terry – y si nos perdona, su alteza, Candy y yo…

-La señorita Andrey y tú podrán hablar después – Berth afianzó la mano de Candy –. Ella es mi invitada de la noche y tenía que hablarme de algo importante.

-Sí – corroboró Candy – muy importante. Adiós.

-Con tu permiso, Terrence.

-Candy – alcanzó a decir Terry. Los ojos verdes de Candice lo miraron con expectación – te veré después – dijo casi como una orden.

-No lo creo – ella sacudió su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó con Berth.

_Yo sí, _murmuró Terrence.

* * *

-¿Lo puedes creer? 

-¿Candy? – preguntó Stear, estupefacto – ¿invitada personal del príncipe George?

-Así parece. Él en persona fue a recibirla.

-¿Y dónde están ahora?

-Candy dijo que tenía que hablar algo "muy importante con él" – ironizó Archie-. Después se fue de su brazo y los perdí de vista entre tanta gente.

-Qué extraño¿cómo lo habrá conocido?

-Nada que venga de Candy es extraño. Por cierto¿dónde estabas que no te diste cuenta?

-Me perdí por allí. No tenía ganas de escuchar el resto de tu riña con Annie.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Annie?

-Sí, Annie.

-Si volteas hacia atrás – indicó Stear – la verás en este instante presentando sus respetos al príncipe Edward.

-Por supuesto – constató Archie, como si aquel comportamiento no tuviera nada de peculiar en Annie – ¿dónde más podía estar¿sabes una cosa, Stear?

-Sé muchas.

-Cada día – suspiró pesadamente – la reconozco menos.

* * *

-Para mí es un placer, señorita Britter. 

-Encantada su majestad – reverenció Annie, con las mejillas rojas como tomates –. Mis padres le envían sus saludos y le doy las gracias en su nombre por haber invitado a mi familia a su hermosa casa.

-Será una delicia compartir una pieza de baile con usted, madame.

-Puede llamarme Annie, su alteza. Sólo Annie.

-¿Sólo Annie? – repitió el príncipe, besando sugerentemente el dorso de su mano – Muy bien, Annie. Dime entonces¿He podido complacer tus refinados gustos al invitarte a esta sencilla recepción?

-Ha sido como estar en un cuento – respondió Annie, abrumada por los encantos de Edward – todo es tan hermoso. Y su palacio – giró para admirar los costosos candelabros prendidos del techo – todo es… me he quedado sin palabras, su majestad. Donde quiera que mire, parece un sueño.

-Tal vez más tarde podamos dar un paseo. Te encantará la vista desde el balcón. El lago iluminado luce exactamente como lo que has dicho. Como un sueño

-Será un honor.

-Ahora – dijo Edward, buscando a su hermano menor entre los invitados – me gustaría presentarte a George, pero... – no pudo dar con él por ninguna parte - de pronto, no sé dónde se ha metido.

* * *

-Yo sí sé. Querías divertirte. 

-¿Quería qué?

-Divertirte – repitió Candy, furiosa – eso querías y te pareció gracioso reírte de mí cuando no te reconocí. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-No me reí de ti, Candy. Tampoco me…

-No me dijiste quién eras.

-Te dije mi nombre. No sabía que tenía que contarte mi vida, pero jamás te mentí.

-¿Ahora debo inclinar la cabeza? – preguntó Candy, haciendo lo propio - ¿O cómo debo comportarme ante… su majestad?

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Solamente sé tú, Candy.

-Esta soy yo – aclaró Candy – y suelo ser más amable pero no cuando un desconocido se quiere divertir conmigo.

-¿Dices la verdad… – preguntó Berth, lleno de incertidumbre –…cuando me aseguras que no sabías quién era?

-Por supuesto que sí – confirmó ofendida – yo no miento.

-¿Cómo es posible que siendo parte de una de las familias más ricas de Norteamérica y ser estudiante del mejor y más caro colegio en Londres, no me conozcas?

-¡Ah! - Candy abrió la boca, impresionada por la vanidad de su real majestad –… no lo sé – ironizó – ¿quizás porque la otra mitad del mundo tampoco?

-¿Por qué debo creerte?

-Puedes hacerlo o no – se encogió de hombros – lo que sí debes creer es que no quiero volverte a ver.

-Tiene muy mal carácter – bromeó Berth –, señorita Candice White Andrey.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Averigüé de ti.

-¿Por qué no me extraña?

-¿Qué tal si me disculpo, me perdonas y volvemos a la fiesta, Candy?

-¿Qué tal si no?

-Te ves hermosa – recalcó Berth, mirando a su invitada de pies a cabeza, embelesado –. No es posible que te hayas arreglado de esa forma únicamente para venir a retarme.

-Mmm… - suspiró la pecosa –. Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Comienzo a darme cuenta.

-Escucha… Berth, o su majestad, o como te guste que te digan…

-Para ti, Berth.

-Como sea. Vine porque un amigo me invitó. Un encantador chico con el que conocí Edimburgo. Desafortunadamente no eres tú. Así que si me disculpas – Candy inclinó la cabeza y ofreció una reverencia –, hasta nunca.

-Aguarda. Te invité para que fueras mi pareja de esta noche.

-Pero yo no te conozco.

-Deja de jugar, Candy.

-No estoy jugando – sonrió resuelta.

-¿Serías capaz de despreciarme frente a mis invitados?, me sentiría ridículo y profundamente desilusionado. No te he hecho nada malo.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que yo siento?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Todos son iguales – bufó Candy, exhausta y trayendo a su mente la imagen de otro aristócrata fanfarrón.

-¿Todos quienes?

-Ustedes, los millonarios. Piensan que pueden tratarnos a los demás como mejor les plazca.

-Candy – se acercó Berth, en son de paz – eres una chica adorable, pero estás exagerando por nada. Vamos, regresemos a la fiesta – y ofreció su mano.

-Nunca escuché tu disculpa – se cruzó de brazos y lo dejó intencionalmente con el brazo estirado.

-De acuerdo. Candy, perdóname. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Ahora¿podemos…?

-Disculpa aceptada – dijo Candy de mala gana, antes de dar media vuelta.

-¿Adónde vas?

-No sé si eres sincero – explicó –. Pero en realidad, ya no me importa. Gracias por la invitación.

-Candy…

-Podría decirte que fue un placer – agregó al abrir la puerta – pero ya te dije que no me gustan las mentiras. Adiós.

Sólo hasta que cerró de golpe la pesada puerta de madera, Candy se permitió liberar un mudo sollozo que había contenido en la garganta y que de retenerlo por más tiempo le perforaría el pecho.

_¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?_, recriminó al cielo,_ ¿Por qué todos piensan que pueden lastimarme y después pedir perdón como si no hubiera pasado nada?..._

Frustrada y molesta, empezó a caminar hacia donde creía se encontraba la salida. Todavía no podía convencerse de pertenecer a un mundo así, donde vivía gente como Elisa, Neil, y todos los que hallaban la mayor diversión en ser viles y falsos. Era capaz de defenderse de ellos¿pero cuánto tiempo más lo resistiría?

No se percató del momento en el que perdió la dirección. Se alejó del salón principal para no tener que enfrentar a los insidiosos y malintencionados cotilleos. No estaba de humor. Aceleró el paso al verse perdida entre corredores y puertas que no llevaban a ningún sitio. Al poco rato comenzó a correr, alarmantemente extraviada

_¿Dónde diablos estoy?_, se preguntó luego de minutos interminables.

La puerta al fondo de un largo y oscuro pasillo parecía la ansiada salida. La abrió llena de esperanza pero se topó de frente con las caballerizas Reales. Nada que no hubiese visto antes pero algo que no deseaba volver a ver jamás. Aquel horrible recuerdo de inmediato le penetró la piel como agua hirviente. Incómoda y alterada, retrocedió sobre sus pasos pero a ridículos centímetros de la salida la sombra de Terry Granchester cerró su camino.

-Ho… hola – saludó Candy, sin intenciones iniciar una amistosa conversación. Los sonidos provenientes del establo la ponían cada vez más nerviosa –, me perdí. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está la salida?

Terry miró por encima de su cabeza. Luego a la derecha e izquierda. Torció la boca y levantó la ceja con desconcierto.

-¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Candy.

-A tu escolta Real.

-No me molestes. Estoy buscando la forma de salir de aquí, así que si pudieras decirme dónde…

-¿Qué sucedió¿Tan rápido tuvieron su primera pelea?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Que feos modales, señorita Andrey. ¿No has aprendido nada desde el barco?, se supone que para eso te enviaron a Londres.

-Tienes razón – concedió Candy sin remedio – no he aprendido nada. Sigo encontrándome tipos como tú en cada esquina. Ahora¿podrías quitarte de ahí para que pueda salir y buscar…?

-Te advertí que no volvieras a verlo.

-Mírame. ¿Te parece que me importan tus consejos?

A causa de las voces en la puerta, uno de los caballos se despertó de su letargo y empezó a relinchar repetidamente. Candy giró la cabeza, aterrada, y miró en esa dirección como si mirase un asesino acercarse a ella.

-Esta vez no me equivoqué – respondió Terry, pero la pecosa había dejado de prestarle atención.

-Sí... bueno – sintió temblar todo su cuerpo –, tengo que irme. Debo regresar al colegio.

-Todavía no.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó a modo de protesta.

-Porque estoy hablando contigo.

-Entonces hablaremos otro día – intentó esquivarle pero él se movió al mismo lado – ¿qué haces?

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? – repitió Candy, resintiendo un frío sudor en la frente – estás loco.

Mintió a medias. No sentía miedo a causa de la presencia de Terry, sino de los molestos animales que despertaban uno a uno de su sueño interrumpido. Candy sentía la presencia de una gigantesca y espeluznante sombra formarse a sus espaldas. Un lejano grito de auxilio comenzó a colarse en sus oídos. A taladrarlos.

-En ese caso¿por qué estas temblando, pecosa?

-Tu sabías quien era Berth y no me dijiste nada – le recriminó, tratando de cambiar de tema – ¿ya te divertiste tu también¿fue suficiente por hoy?

-Aún no. La noche es joven y apenas llegaste, sabía que podías quitarme lo aburrido.

-Quitarte lo… - gruñó Candy - ¡Estoy cansada y quiero irme, así que déjame en paz y quítate de la puerta!

-No – respondió, tranquilamente.

-¡Terry!

-Si tienes tanta prisa¿por qué no me quitas tú, Candy?

-¿Ah, sí?

-Estoy esperando.

-Tú lo pediste.

Decidida y provocada, Candice dio un paso al frente. Empujó a Terry con todas sus fuerzas e increíblemente consiguió moverlo. Para su mala fortuna sólo fue medio centímetro. El aristócrata sujetó sus brazos con ridícula facilidad y la introdujo hasta el centro de la habitación cerrando la puerta de una patada. Todos los caballos habían despertado para entonces, y Candy pasó del nerviosismo al terror absoluto al oír su agitación.

-¡Suéltame, por favor!

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, pecosa?

-Terry – lo miró suplicante – por favor. Déjame ir.

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-Tú no entiendes – sacudió la cabeza –¡Te lo ruego!, suéltame.

-¿Qué no entiendo¿Qué te pones así cada vez que miras un caballo?

-Basta… - empezó a llorar, inconsolable.

-¿Qué sucedió, te caíste de uno?

-¡Ya basta!

-¿Ese fue el problema? – cuestionó Terry, como si fuese una ridiculez –. Debiste haber montando de inmediato, pecosa. De esa forma desaparece el…

-¡Cállate! – ordenó Candy, fuera de sí - ¡Déjame ir, suéltame¡No sabes nada! – forcejeó frenéticamente sin conseguir soltarse de las manos de Terrence – ¡Quítate, quiero irme!

-Viviste en un establo¿no es cierto?, deja de comportarte como una tonta.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿O lo haces por tu querido Anthony?

Candy cayó de rodillas al piso alfombrado de paja y aún con las muñecas sujetas por las manos de Terry se cubrió los oídos con el rostro empapado en llanto.

-¡Responde, Candy!

-Déjame salir – repetía ella, como una plegaria – por favor, déjame salir.

-Abre los ojos y respóndeme.

-Déjame salir – se resistió a escucharlo – te lo ruego.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Candy¿Hasta cuándo vas a olvidar ese maldito accidente?

-No… - lloraba, apretando los párpados duramente –, ya no, por favor.

-¡Esta muerto¿entiendes¡Muerto!

-¡No, no!

-¡Y jamás volverá! – gritó Terrence al sacudirla para obligarla a abrir los ojos – ¡Candy, basta!

-¡NO!

El desenfrenado llanto de Candy se adueñó de su razón y estremeció violentamente su cuerpo, haciéndolo quebrarse por la mitad. Sin fuerzas y casi en la inconsciencia sucumbió sobre el regazo de Terrence, extenuada.

-Candy… - la llamó sin obtener respuesta –. Candy, abre los ojos.

-Quiero… irme – susurró con un hilo de voz -, por favor.

-Está bien – accedió Terry al fin. La tomó en brazos y la ciñó contra su pecho firmemente –. Es suficiente por esta noche, pecosa.

Candy refugió su lastimado corazón en lo más profundo de su mente. Donde no podía evocar los tristes recuerdos de una tarde veraniega donde vio morir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Se abandonó al pesado sueño que la invadió y dejó que el calor del cuerpo de Terry la condujera a un sitio lejos de ahí. Fue por ello que no se dio cuenta cómo salió de la casa de campo de la familia Real para llegar poco después a la lujosa villa de los Granchester.

* * *

**Londres  
****Mayo de 1915.**

-Archie – anunció Stear, palmeando el hombro de su hermano –, ya es hora.

-Si, lo sé.

-Tenemos que abordar.

-Lo sé – suspiró Archie, acomodándose el abrigo – sólo recordaba cuando llegamos a Londres.

-Tal vez algún día volvamos – Stear miró a su alrededor y recordó de igual forma el día en que habían ido a recoger a Candy hasta ese mismo puerto – tal vez…

-Cuando lleguemos a América todo cambiará¿no lo crees?

-Ya ha cambiado, y mucho.

-Jamás seremos los mismos que al llegar aquí. Jamás nada será igual.

-Pero de eso se trata la vida, Archie.

-¿De qué¿De perderlo todo?

-Sí – sonrió Stear, añorante y pensativo – pero también de comenzar de nuevo para recuperarlo.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

_Si hubiera de morir dentro de unos instantes, escribiría estas sabias palabras: árbol del pan y de la miel, ruibarbo, coca-cola, zonite, cruz gamada. __Y me echaría a llorar. Uno puede llorar hasta con la palabra "excusado" si tiene ganas de llorar.__Y esto es lo que hoy me pasa. Estoy dispuesto a perder hasta las uñas, a sacarme los ojos y exprimirlos como limones sobre la taza se café. ("te convido una taza de café con cascaritas de ojo, corazón mío")._

_Antes de que caiga sobre mi lengua el hielo del silencio, antes de que se raje mi garganta y mi corazón se desplome como una bolsa de cuero, quiero decirte, vida mía, lo agradecido que estoy, por este hígado estupendo que me dejó comer todas tus rosas, el día que entré a tu jardín oculto sin que nadie me viera.__Lo recuerdo. Me llené el corazón de diamantes -que son estrellas caídas y envejecidas en el polvo de la tierra- y lo anduve sonando como una sonaja mientras reía. _

_No tengo otro rencor que el que tengo, y eso porque pude nacer antes y no lo hiciste.__No pongas el amor en mis manos como un pájaro muerto.  
__**Jaime Sabines**

* * *

_

**Notas:**

¿Han escuchado alguna vez su voz en una grabadora¿Y han puesto cara de "agh, que cosa" cuando se oyen? bueno pues es mas o menos parecido a lo que siento cada vez que releo los capítulos de Azul. No es exageración, es gusto por tratar de hacer lo mejor posible, y con estos primeros capítulos definitivamente no pinto ni para el Alfaguara de la kermesse de la primaria. Espero que a ustedes les vaya gustando la historia y me den oportunidad de seguir adelante con ella acompañada de sus ojos e imaginación. Gracias por dejar el review, muchas gracias. Todos los leo, todos los sonrío y todos me los llevo guardados en el bolsillo derecho de mi corazón.

Arigato

Emera-chan


	5. En la tierra como en el cielo

**CAPITULO V**  
**En la tierra como en el cielo.**

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915.**

-Candy, tengo hambre.

-Lo sé Ivie, espera un poco ¿sí?, terminaremos las compras y volveremos a casa para la cena.

-Quiero esa manzana – dijo la pequeña, apuntando hacia la fruta roja.

-Después te compraré una.

-Quiero dulces.

-Se te picarán los dientes.

-Quiero ese queso.

-Ivie…

-¡Candy, tengo hambre!

-Ya casi termino – apuntó Candy, revisando su lista de compras – sólo un minuto.

-¡Mira, Candy! – exclamó Ivie, echando a correr - ¡Un gatito!

-¡Ivie! – Candy sintió la mano de la niña abandonar la suya y reaccionó de inmediato - ¡Aguarda!

-¡Mira, Candy!

-¡Ivie, regresa!

_¡Dios, que traviesa es!_

Candy soltó la bolsa de comida y corrió tras Ivie. Su estómago se hizo nudo cuando la vio aproximarse a la esquina, a punto de perderla de vista. Estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo y cogió con fuerza la diminuta mano de la niña a tiempo.

-¡Ivie, no vuelvas a hacerme eso! – la retó duramente, sin advertir en la rudeza con que la sujetaba – ¿me oíste?

-Candy – se quejó la niña – me duele.

-¡No tendría que hacerlo si me hicieras caso!

-Candy – suplicó Ivie, asustada – no te enojes.

-¡Te he dicho que es muy peligroso que te alejes de mí¿por qué no lo entiendes?

Durante los últimos meses el comprensivo y dulce carácter de Candice White había cambiado perceptiblemente. Su paciencia y templanza distaban mucho de ser las de antaño. Todo giraba en torno al hondo miedo que la invadía cada vez que salía a la calle. Cada vez que miraba por encima de su hombro y observaba gente extraña a su alrededor. Le aterraba que por un tonto descuido perdiera de vista a Ivie, o peor aún, que no volviera a ver a Terry jamás.

-Perdóname, Candy. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Ivie – Candy aspiró profundo, buscando la calma – comprende. Sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra y tenemos que cuidarnos más que nunca. No te separes de mí¿sí¿lo prometes?

-Sí – asintió la niña – lo prometo.

-Es una promesa – advirtió Candy, sonriendo fugazmente

-¿Pero me compras un caramelo?

Ivie misma representaba lo más dulce y preciado que Candy tenía en ese instante entre sus brazos. Tendrían que pasar por encima de ella antes de permitir que le hicieran daño. ¿Cómo era posible que _ese hombre_ intentara lastimar a una niña de cinco años cuya única pertenencia en el mundo era una angelical sonrisa que iluminaba sus enormes ojos azules¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan cruel y estúpido?, tan malditamente necio.

-¿Hoy vamos a terminar la historia que me leíste ayer, Candy?

-Sí, hoy la terminaremos. Ahora dame la mano y regresemos a la tienda.

-Candy – Ivie jaló su brazo medio minuto después – tengo hambre.

-Ivie ya te dije que...

Candy guardó silencio y se detuvo de pronto. Un angustioso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Una alarmante sensación de amenaza presionó contra su pecho. Lentamente movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha y regresó hacia el frente. Podía sentir cómo tenues gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente conforme pasaban los segundos. Agarró fuertemente la mano de Ivie, a pocos centímetros de cruzar la acera.

-¿Candy, qué te pasa?

-Sshh

-¿Qué?

-Ivie, cuando te lo diga, corre y no mires atrás.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo.

La pecosa volvió la vista hacia un carruaje que se aproximaba ruidosamente. Aguardó unos segundos mientras contenía la respiración. Contuvo el temblor de sus manos apretando los dientes como si de eso dependiera su vida. Miró nuevamente hacia ambos lados de la calle. Sólo tenía una oportunidad, y sabía que si la perdía lo pagaría muy caro.

-¡Ahora¡corre!

* * *

**Edimburgo  
****Junio de 1914.**

-¿Candy?

-¿Sí? – respondió la pecosa con increíble pesadez.

Aún extraviada en sus recuerdos, Candy miró de reojo a Terry entrar a la habitación con una tasa de té entre las manos mientras ella intentaba calentarse frente a la chimenea.

-Toma, ponte esto – dijo Terry, arropándola con una manta – olvidé recoger tu abrigo.

-Así estoy bien – se la quitó de encima – gracias.

-Póntelo – insistió él - no voy a discutir.

-Yo tampoco. Dije que no la quiero.

-Estás temblando.

-Es tu imaginación.

-No te lo voy a pedir una vez más – advirtió Terrence.

-Qué alivio – agradeció pecas.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña y haz lo que te digo.

-¿Haz lo que te digo? – parafraseó Candy – ¿Es una orden?

-Maldita sea, sí – gruñó el aristócrata, colocando la manta por encima de su cabeza.

-Debiste haberlo dicho antes – reviró con burla, sacándosela de un tirón – "Oh, sí, gran señor, obedeceré sus órdenes." ¿Algo más?

Aquel par de necios se decían hartos de reñir, pero en realidad lo habían convertido en su deporte favorito. Lo necesitaban tanto como respirar. Pero se cortarían un brazo antes de confesarlo el uno al otro.

-Eres un fastidio – declaró Terry – ¿lo sabías?

-Viniendo de ti – reviró la pecosa – es un halago.

Candy tomó la manta y la arrojó despreocupadamente hacia cualquier parte. Se puso de pie y lo retó fríamente.

-¡Ordénale a tus sirvientes¡No a mí!

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Eres ciego? – dijo yendo hacia la puerta – devuelta al colegio.

-Veo que te has recuperado por completo – concluyó Terrence, dejando su té sobre la mesita – y que recobraste las ganas de pelear conmigo.

-No – sacudió con resolución la cabeza - esta noche no quiero nada contigo. Con nadie. Sólo quiero irme a mi cama a dormir por una semana ¿está bien?

Al tomar la manija de la puerta, Candy descubrió alegremente que estaba cerrada con llave. Tiró un par de veces sin éxito. Volvió a tirar con fuerza pero maldijo por lo bajo antes de dar una patada en el piso.

-Sabía que intentarías algo así – sonrió Terrence desde su cómodo asiento frente a la chimenea.

-¿Por qué me haces esto¡quiero irme!

-Si lo dices en serio, encontrarás la manera de salir de aquí no importa lo que yo haga.

-Dame la llave.

-Me la tragué.

-¿Te la qué?

-Tu té se enfría.

-No te pedí té – se cruzó de brazos, berrinchudamente.

-Ven y siéntate.

-Tampoco te pedí que me trajeras aquí.

-Ven – repitió Terrence en tono lento y amenazador – y siéntate.

_¡Rayos!, _masticó Candy, aprentando los dientes… _de acuerdo, me rendiré sólo por esta vez. Pero únicamente porque estoy muy cansada._

-¡Mucho! – exclamó pecas, gritándolo con fuerza. Terry arqueó una ceja y la miró como a una desquiciada –. ¿Qué¿No puedo gritar si quiero?

Terrence puso los ojos en blanco mientras la pecosa regresaba a su lugar y cogía la manta de mala gana para cubrirse con ella.

-Deberías estarme agradecida.

-¿Agradecida qué? – preguntó Candy.

-Te salvé la vida. Cinco minutos más y habrías muerto de aburrimiento en esa fiesta.

-¿Una muerte dolorosa… - repasó Candy – o escucharte hablar tonterías por más de media hora?, hmmh… difícil decisión.

-La única tonta en este cuarto eres tú.

-Lo sabía – resopló – aquí viene.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ese tipo.

-Pudiste haber dicho más.

-Pudiste haber prestado atención sólo con eso.

-Él me invitó, yo no le pedí que…

-¿Era tan difícil decir "no"?

-Ya estaba vestida – arguyó en puchero.

La vista a través de la ventana lucía tentadora. Candy observó con atención la luminiscencia que provenía de la ventana y se paró a mirar. Era hermoso. Algo tan simple como un lago que fulguraba vida podía ser el espectáculo más bello que podía existir sin que costara medio centavo.

-Soy una tonta – se recriminó, mordiéndose el labio – una verdadera y completa idiota.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma – consintió Terrence – aunque si me preguntas a mí…

-No te pregunté.

-… tendría que darte la razón.

-Bueno, ya tenemos otra cosa en común – dijo, burlona.

-Es increíble que no supieras quién era él.

-¿Lo tomo como un insulto?

-Te advertí tener cuidado con los extraños.

-Admítelo. Te mantuve divertido mientras duró.

-Mucho.

-Pero ya terminó. Busca con quién mas divertirte.

-No hay nadie más divertido que tú cerca.

-Oh, sí lo hay – contradijo la pecosa – Berth es tan divertido. Especialmente cuando finge ser un simple mortal.

-Olvídate de él – sentenció Terry, sin bromear – y aléjate lo más posible.

-¿De _su majestad?_, pero por qué si me he convertido en su damisela preferi…

-No es un chiste – agravó la voz y endureció el semblante – aléjate de él.

-Que… - Candy esbozó media sonrisa – ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-¿Celoso¿Yo?

-¿No lo estás?

-Que estupidez – farfulló, escondiendo la cara.

-Entonces eres un excelente actor.

-Y tú una tramposa.

-Presumido.

-Tonta.

-Gruñón.

-Necia.

-Bravucón.

-Miedosa – se volvió a mirarla, sabiendo por dónde atacar – si no hubiera sido por mí, te habrías muerto de miedo en ese establo.

Indefensa ante la verdad, Candy cerró la boca a punto de soltar otro insulto y bajó la mirada.

-Dime una cosa, Terry… - buscó en sus zapatos la pregunta.

-Qué.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Por qué hago qué?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto ese recuerdo?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-De Anthony – dijo Candy, remarcando el nombre de su dulce jardinero sin temor a decirlo fuerte y claro.

-¿Qué me molesta ese recuerdo?, creo que apuntas en la dirección equivocada. Quien lo mantiene como un lamentable recuerdo eres tú.

-Pero no te importa. No tiene nada que ver contigo, así que...

-Claro que no me importa – interrumpió Terrence, endureciendo la mirada como una piedra –, y tampoco me importas tú o tus malditos recuerdos.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-No tenemos más de qué hablar – resolvió la pecosa, cruzada de brazos – ¿ya puedo volver al Colegio?

-Hazlo, si puedes.

-¿No vas a abrirme la puerta?

-Dije, hazlo… sí puedes.

Candy abrió la boca incrédula y vio a Terrence ir hacia la puerta. Corrió tras él pero no fue tan rápida como el aristócrata, quien cerró con llave nuevamente al salir.

-¡Oye, ábreme! – golpeó Candy con los puños – ¡Terry!

El joven Duque recargó la espalda en la pared, divertido.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! – vociferó la pecosa desde el otro lado – ¡Abre!

-Si dejas de portarte como un animal salvaje puedo prestarte la recámara de huéspedes. Allí estarás más.

-No puedo quedarme¿no lo entiendes? Me echarán del colegio si descubren que no volví.

-Di que te rompiste una pierna.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a demostrar?

-Si me lo pides, te ayudaré.

-¡Yo te romperé las piernas si no me abres ahora! – gritó Candy, tirando de la perilla sin éxito.

-Hasta mañana, pecosa.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí¡no, espera!

-Adiós – dijo el chico, alejándose.

-¡Terry¡Abre o me la pagarás!

-No te quedes mucho tiempo frente a la chimenea o te enfermarás de fiebre.

-¡Lo vas a lamentar, lo juro!

-Y no toques nada.

-¡Idiota!

-Ilusa.

-¡Secuestrador!

-¡Salvaje!

_Te quiero._

Ese era el verdadero significado de cada insulto salía de sus labios. _T__e quiero, _con cada una de sus letras disfrazadas por otras.Pero era tan difícil decirlo… y tan imposible descifrar cuándo debía hacerse a tiempo.

* * *

-No lo sé... la perdí de vista.

-Que gracioso Berthie¿no sabes dónde quedó tu pareja¿buscaste debajo de tus zapatos? – inquirió Edward, burlón – además de eso¿qué clase de noble eres que permitiste que esa chica te tratara como a un igual¿No le hiciste ver su lugar?

-Su lugar era a mi lado pero… se puso furiosa.

-Casi como yo si no veo mi desayuno servido en la mesa en cinco minutos.

-Pensó que me había burlado de ella. Fue cierto que la primera vez que nos vimos no me reconoció.

-¿Y por eso se molestó¿Se sintió burlada?, que drama tan barato¿Quién es esa joven?

-Candice White-Andrey. Me parece que su línea de descendencia es escocesa. En América representan a una de las familias más poderosas. ¿Los conoces?

-Recuerdo el apellido.

-¿De dónde?

-Creo conocer a uno de ellos – Edward miró furioso a su mayordomo, preguntándole en silencio sobre su desayuno. El mayordomo bajó la cabeza como reverencia y desapareció rumbo a la cocina – ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Con respecto a Candy?

-De eso estamos hablando.

-La buscaré más tarde.

-Para exigirle una disculpa, supongo.

-Para ofrecérsela en realidad.

-¿Oí bien¿disculparte de qué, Berth?

-Herí sus sentimientos. Ella no es como las otras chicas que conocemos. Lo supe desde que la vi.

-¿Debería traerte violines? – se mofó el heredero al trono – estoy conmovido.

-Hablo en serio.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Además de la disculpa, tengo que pedirle una explicación.

-¿Y cuál es?

-La perdí de vista pero supe con quién se fue. Y la explicación que quiero escuchar es por qué paso toda la noche en la Villa de los Granchester, y que relación tiene con Terrence.

* * *

-¿Candy? – habló Terry con susurros sobre la cabeza de la pecosa – ¿Estas despierta? 

-Mmh…

¿Eso es un sí o un no?

-¡Mmmh! – se movió molesta.

-Despierta ya, pecosa – sacudió el despeinado cabello de Candy – es hora de irse a rezar con las monjas.

-Déjame en paz, quiero dormir otro rato.

-Sé como despertarte rápidamente.

-Largo.

Terrence la levantó en brazos con ridícula facilidad al tiempo en que Candy ahogaba un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Con una ducha de agua fría.

-¿Qué?

-Créeme, es muy efectiva.

-¡No! – gritó Candy, pataleando - ¡bájame, bájame!

-De acuerdo – concedió Terry, soltándola al instante. Candy cayó al piso bruscamente y liberó un quejido de dolor mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-¡Idiota!, podías haberlo hecho con cuidado.

-Podías haberme dicho que lo hiciera con cuidado y no gritarme en el oído. Vamos – cogió su brazo y la puso en pie de un sencillo tirón – te enseñaré dónde puedes lavarte.

-Puedo ir sola – se negó a que la tocara pero Terry la ignoró y la sujetó con más fuerza – dije que puedo ir sola. Solamente dime dónde está el baño.

-No quiero que te pierdas, así que te acompañaré.

-Entonces no voy a ningún lado.

-¿Sigues enojada, pecas?

De la nariz de Candy se desprendió un humo venenoso y llamaradas de fuego emergieron de sus ojos.

-¡Dormí toda la noche en ese sillón¿Sabes lo incómodo que es?

-No, afortunadamente.

-¡Además tenía frío¡Eres un desconsiderado¡Un grosero, delincuente, secuestrador… - Candy comenzó a pegar con sus puños sobre su pecho. Terry rió como si lo único que le hiciera fueran cosquillas –… idiota, presumido, fresco, sinvergüenza!

-¿Se te olvidó algo?

-¡Sí! – sentenció Candy – ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca!

-Lo pensaré. Ahora, a la ducha – cogió su brazo y la jaló por toda la habitación hasta salir al pasillo.

-¡Cómo te atreves¡Suéltame o te arrancaré el brazo!

Terrence atrajo a Candy contra su cuerpo y luego la aprisionó contra la pared. La miró como un cazador a su presa y provocó el efecto que buscaba en los ojos de Candy.

-Valdrá la pena – dijo Terry.

-Te odio – mintió Candy, con un gruñido.

-No es cierto.

-Te odio desde hoy.

-Cuando quieras decir una mentira – aconsejó él – pregúntame cómo se hace. Eres pésima en ello.

-Ya déjame tranquila – Candy se las ingenió para pellizcar su mejilla y estirarla cuanto pudo.

-¡AH! – se liberó Terrence con un gemido – eso dolió.

-¡Me alegro! – echó a correr luego de mostrarle la lengua.

Terry fue tras ella y en el camino, Candy pudo verlo de reojo. Esbozó una sonrisa que el aristócrata compartió como si todo volviera a la normalidad aquella mañana. Lejos estaban de pensar que se equivocaban de manera abismal.

* * *

-¿Qué yo me equivoco¿No eras tú quien coqueteaba descaradamente con ese tipo?

-¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme algo? – protestó Annie - ¿Cómo puedes cuando…?

-¿Intentas enamorar a un príncipe, Annie¿Uno de verdad para que te lleve a su castillo y te rodeé de lo que siempre has soñado?

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Yo, de ti?

-Por supuesto que no lo estás. Solamente tienes ojos para…

-Cállate – ordenó Archie, tajante – no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.

-¿Tú te arrepientes, Archie¿De haberte rendido y conformado conmigo?

-¡Basta, Annie!, no estamos hablando de mí sino de tu vergonzoso comportamiento.

-¡No eres mi padre! Y no serás tú quién me diga lo que puedo o no hacer.

-Creí que salíamos juntos, Annie – dijo incrédulo - ¿o no?

-¿Cuándo recordaste eso?

-Ya me estoy cansando – resopló, con la mano tamborileando sobre el respaldo de la silla donde se recargaba –. Sino dejas de comportarte como una...

-¿Cómo una qué?

-Le diré a tus padres que no volviste al colegio en toda la noche. Que aceptaste sin problema quedarte a dormir con su _majestad _– dijo en tono de burla.

-Como si te importara lo que hice con él. Solamente charlamos. Me mostró su palacio. Eso fue todo.

-¿Sabes que ese tipo tiene fama de lo peor, verdad?

-No intenta conquistarme, sólo fue amable.

-Qué conveniente.

-¿Para ti o para él?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Alégrate – dijo Annie, poniéndose de pie – tal vez sí intente conquistarme y te deshagas de mí finalmente.

-Qué estupidez – Archie se pasó la mano por entre el cabello, harto – ¿Eso pretendes, Annie¿Qué te utilice un idiota como él, pensando que a mí me harás feliz?

-No sabes nada – tomó su sombrero y su bolso –. No sabes nada de mí, de él o de nosotros. Estoy cansada de luchar contra un fantasma. No puedo hacerlo más.

-¿Qué fantasma¿Te volviste de loca?

-Candy – le espetó con rencor –. Un fantasma, una barrera que no puedo derribar. Quise que te enamoraras de mí – su voz se quebró y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, llenos de lágrimas – pero fue en vano. Mi paciencia se agotó.

-No te conozco. Te veo frente a mí pero no te conozco.

-Nunca te interesó hacerlo.

-¿Adónde vas? – inquirió él, al verla salir por la puerta – ¡Annie!

-No tengo porque decirte nada.

-Prometí que cuidaría de ti – dijo, caminando tres pasos atrás – prometí que…

-¿A quién¿A Candy? – exclamó Annie, furiosa - puedo cuidarme sola. Gracias. Candy no es la única que sabe hacerlo.

-Hablas de ella como si la odiaras – la detuvo al sujetar su brazo y la obligó a mirarlo – ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Eres libre. Te libero de tu prometa. Olvida que me conociste. ¡Olvida todo!

-¡No sabes lo que dices!

-No seré la sombra de mi mejor amiga nunca más.

-Ese es el lugar que tu misma decidiste ocupar.

-¡Mentira¡Fue el lugar donde tú me pusiste siempre¡Y ya no lo quiero¡ya no!

-Al menos con Candy eras distinta. Jamás hiciste o dijiste nada de lo que…

-A su lado no era nadie. No soy nadie. Pero te dije que se acabó.

-No seas tonta – la retuvo cuando pretendió darse la vuelta –, no metas a Candy en esto. Ella no es la culpable de lo que haces o dices.

-Quizás no – concedió Annie, mirándole con un hondo resentimiento – pero no esperé más tiempo para averiguarlo. Adiós.

-Annie…

No pudo retenerla por más tiempo. Tal vez no quiso. La dejó marcharse debatiéndose en lo que debería sentir. En lo que tenía que sentir por la chica a la… ¿amaba? Se probó a si mismo por unos segundos. ¿Iría tras ella y la abrazaría fuerte pidiéndole perdón por insultarla con su desconfianza?

-O no… - murmuró para sí.

* * *

-Paty...

-Hola, Candy. Buen día.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor gracias a ti.

-No digas eso – sonrió avergonzada – fue el médico quién ayudó más.

-Lo sé y regresó esta mañana para contarme que fuiste la mejor enfermera que pude haber encontrado.

-No – sacudió la cabeza con una risita tonta y la cara roja de pena – sólo una amiga preocupada por otra. Eso fue todo.

-¿Pero no vas a contarme? – saltó Paty, entusiasmada.

-¿Sobre…?

-¡El baile, tonta!

-Ah – esbozó Candy, desanimada – eso.

-Sí, eso. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Prefiero no acordarme – Candy giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar junto a Paty.

-¿Estuvo tan mal?

-Peor.

-¿Y Terry estuvo allí?

-Sí – se encogió la pecosa de hombros – ¿acaso no está siempre allí?

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, Archie nunca retó a Candy por haber desaparecido de la fiesta sin decir nada a nadie. Por haber pasado la noche en la Villa de Terrence o por ambas. En realidad, el comportamiento de Archie se tornó indiferente y distante. Annie hizo lo mismo. Parecía como si los dos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Stear era el único que las acompañaba, a ella y a Paty, durante sus horas libres.

La cabeza de Candy amenazaba con partirse en dos a consecuencia de aquel dilema. ¿Qué había pasado entre Archie y Annie que buscaban desesperadamente la oportunidad para evitarse?

-Oye, Stear.

-¿Sí? – atendió el inventor, ajustando sus anteojos.

-¿Annie y Archie… se disgustaron?

-Algo así – le respondió, poco interesado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿No te ha dicho nada Annie?

-¿Qué tendría que haberme dicho?

-Han decidido dejarse de ver.

-¿Cómo? – abrió Candy los ojos como platos – ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Candy – sonrió Stear, bondadosamente –. ¿Por casualidad tenían que pedir tu permiso?, además… - suspiró hondo – no creo que sea algo de lo que quieran hablar.

-Que tontería – concluyó la pecosa –. Son la pareja perfecta.

-Pues ya no.

-Un momento – Candy frunció las cejas, pensativa e interrogante – ¿Entonces con quién sale Annie todas las tardes?

-Con su nuevo pretendiente.

-¿Su qué?

-Paty me lo contó. Un carruaje espera por ella a mediodía detrás del colegio.

-¿Quién es?

-Su majestad – Stear se inclinó hacia Candy en una simpática reverencia – el príncipe Edward en persona.

-¿el prín… qué dijiste?

-Escuchaste bien.

-Pero… no me ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera que lo hubiese conocido.

-Annie ha cambiado mucho, Candy. No me extraña que seas la última en enterarte.

-¿Por qué no te extraña¿Está enojada conmigo?

-No – respondió Stear, arrepentido de haberlo dicho – no exactamente. Es hora del almuerzo – consultó su reloj de sol hecho por el mismo – ¿vamos con Pa…?

-Un momento – la pecosa se paró frente a su primo tan firme como un roble –. Ahora mismo vas a aclararme eso.

-¿Qué cosa? – sonrió, torpemente.

-¿"No exactamente"? – repitió Candy sus palabras - ¿qué significa eso?

-Lo dije mal. Lo lamento. Quise decir que Annie tal vez se siente un poco sola por no haberte podido contar nada todavía.

-No te creo. Habla ya.

-Bien – aceptó con resignación, sabiendo que nada podía ocultarle a la pecosa –, pero prométeme que no lo repetirás.

-Prometido.

-Annie ama a Archie¿lo sabes no, Candy?

-Claro que sí.

-Pero también sabes que… que él… - Stear se rascó la cabeza al percatarse que era más complicado decirlo que pensarlo.

-¿Qué él, qué?

-Aún… aún está enamorado de ti.

Candy enmudeció, pero casi de inmediato se echó a reír.

-No te rías, es cierto.

-Tonterías.

-Tonterías o no, te aconsejo que la dejes sola. No creo que seas la persona adecuada para consolarla en este momento.

-De acuerdo – Candy accedió a regañadientes –, entonces hablaré con él.

-Suena mejor. Al parecer no lo está pasando muy bien.

-Pero antes – prometió Candy, tercamente – aunque no quiera, Annie tendrá que escucharme. Y su "pretendiente" también.

* * *

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915.**

**-**Se han ido – respiró Candy, aliviada -. Vamos Ivie, pero no me sueltes.

-Candy, tengo miedo.

-Ven, te cargaré.

-¿Es el brujo malvado, Candy? – preguntó Ivie, agarrada a su cuello.

-Sí pequeña, por eso tenemos que estar muy calladitas. Creo que… - la pecosa miró hacia ambos lados de la calle – ya no hay nadie... regresemos al Hogar de Pony.

_¿Terry, dónde estás?, Dijiste que nos alcanzarías pronto._

Candy rogaba al cielo encontrárselo al doblar la esquina.

_Dios mío, ayúdame a regresar a casa sana y salva_ - oró, temblando como una hoja.

_Padre nuestro, que estas en el cielo…_ - lágrimas de desesperación la hicieron resquebrar su valor – _¡Dios, por favor, ayúdame a seguir caminando!_

Fe. Necesitaba tener fe en que Terry la hallaría en cualquier momento. En que aquella aventura tendría un final feliz. Al menos, en que todo terminaría.

_Hágase tu voluntad, en la tierra como en el cielo..._

**Continuará.

* * *

**

_Me doy cuenta de queme faltas  
y de que te busco entre las gentes, en el ruido, pero todo es inútil.  
Cuando me quedo solo  
me quedo mas solo  
solo por todas partes y por ti y por mí.  
No hago sino esperar.  
Esperar todo el día hasta que no llegas.  
Hasta que me duermo  
y no estás y no has llegado  
y me quedo dormido  
y terriblemente cansado  
preguntando.  
Amor, todos los días.  
Aquí a mi lado, junto amí, haces falta.  
Puedes empezar a leer esto  
y cuando llegues aquí empezar de nuevo.  
Cierra estas palabras como un círculo,  
corno un aro, échalo a rodar, enciéndelo.  
Estas. cosas giran en torno a mí igual que moscas,  
en mi garganta como moscas en un frasco.  
Yo estoy arruinado.  
Estoy arruinado de mis huesos,  
todo es pesadumbre._

**_Jaime Sabines

* * *

_**

**Notas (estas notas son las originales del día, mes y año en que escribí éste capítulo. O sea, hace mucho. Las dejé tal cual para que exploren mi cerebro años atrás. Cosa nada atractiva, pero que se agradece de corazón).**

Me falta tanto que quisiera contarles, que desearía que lo vieran como yo en mi cabeza... ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para transmitirles la parte más conmovedora y estremecedora de la historia sin imágenes, sin sonidos, sin multimedia?, no tengo la menor idea (aunque la imaginación es más poderosa que todo esto). Pero créanme, me voy a partir la cabeza y el corazón para lograrlo.

Por cierto, no lo había mencionado antes pero Edward y George son personajes de la historia, tan reales como ustedes y como yo, y sus personalidades también lo son. Más adelante les mostraré por qué. O si ya lo saben, no se lo digan a los demás por favor.

¿Ya les dije gracias por leerme? Gracias, gracias, gracias. Que Dios, cualquiera que sea su Dios, les bendiga. Hasta la que viene... Paz.

Emera.

p.d. ¿Se nota que me gusta Jaime Sabines?


	6. ¿Y si fuera verdad?

**CAPITULO VI**

_**¿Y si fuera verdad?**_

**Entre Lakewood y Chicago  
****Mayo de 1915.**

_Han pasado solo unos días sin verte pero a mí me parecen años. No he podido dormir bien las últimas semanas, sé que me entiendes. No estás conmigo y eso es suficiente para que me sienta asustada. Sin embargo, seré valiente por todos una noche más. Estamos en camino hacia Chicago e Ivie duerme plácidamente frente a mí. ¿La puedes ver? En su sonrisa y en su mirada yo te veo a ti. Siempre._

_¿Es un error ir al Hogar de Pony?, todavía no lo sé, pero dudo que los Andrey me reciban en casa. También pienso en Albert. Desde que dejó el zoológico en Londres no he sabido nada de él. Ojalá estuviera conmigo, tal como deseo que estés tú._

_¿Tú no vas a desaparecer verdad?, No ahora, por favor. ¿Qué sucedes¿Te estás riendo de mí?, hazlo ahora que no estoy cerca para golpearte en la cabeza. No me importa que pienses que soy una tonta o una necia sin remedio. Lo único que deseo es terminar con esta pesadilla y seguir con adelante con nuestras vidas._

_¿Te he dicho que pienso seriamente estudiar para convertirme en una buena enfermera?, deja de reírte, pero la verdad es que curar el dolor de los demás me parece algo que me gustaría hacer el resto de mi vida. Ya sé que en estos días no he encontrado la forma de ayudarme a mi misma, pero seguiré intentándolo. ¿Y tú¿Ya hablaste con tu madre para lograr tu sueño de ser actor?_

_Quisiera estar contigo ahora, pero mientras dure la noche sé que me acompañarás en mis sueños._

_Te estamos esperando, no tardes._

_Candy_

- ¿Enfermera? - se preguntó Terry al cerrar los ojos e imaginar cómo luciría Candy con su uniforme blanco.

_Hermosa_ fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió. Probablemente la idea de ir a parar a un hospital no sería tan terrible si un ruidoso, torpe e impredecible ángel como ella se ocupara de cuidar de él las 24 horas del día.

-¿Señor? - llamó alguien que interrumpió su ensoñación.

-¿Sí?

-En unos minutos más llegaremos a Lakewood, señor.

-Gracias.

Pensó que nunca llegaría pero al fin se encontraba a unos minutos. El trayecto le pareció eterno. Como si hubiese repetido cien veces cada kilómetro. Releía la última carta que había recibido de Candy luego de separarse. Aquel día salió al amanecer de la pequeña posada como se lo había prometido a la casera y salió por la puerta trasera del cuarto del velador, para que nadie notara su presencia.

Se dirigió a la estación de tren pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar un boleto. Los diez últimos centavos en su bolsa no bastaban para un pasaje a Lakewood. Se odió por comportarse tan orgullosamente con Eleanor y no aceptar más de lo que necesitaba. La única perjudicada sería Candy.

-Buenos días.

-Si¿a dónde viaja?

-Lakewood.

-Dos dólares, por favor.

-¿Dos?

-Sí – repitió la mujer tras la ventanilla – dos.

-Necesito llegar a Lakewood en el próximo tren – explicó nervioso - pero... no tengo dinero¿puede usted ayudarme?

-¿Y cómo espera que haga eso? - inquirió la mujer, rudamente - ¿Quiere que le regale el pasaje?

-No – Terry metió la mano a su bolsillo izquierdo, sin deseos de hacerlo – quisiera saber si puede aceptar esto a cambio.

_Se que me entenderás Candy. Lo hago por nosotros tres._

-¿Una harmónica¿Me dará eso a cambio?

-Volveré para pagarle y la recuparé.

-No puedo aceptarla. Lo lamento.

-Por favor, es importante.

-Pero... ¿Una harmónica¿Para qué quiero una?

-Tengo que llegar a Lakewood. Le pagaré el doble de su valor cuando regrese por ella.

-Pero...

-No tengo nada más que pueda darle.

-¿Es... tan importante?

-Lo es.

-¿Y... es de plata?

Terry extendió el brazo y se la mostró nuevamente. Sus dedos se resistían a soltarla como si al dejarla con una completa desconocida perdiera una parte de su cuerpo. Pero debía conseguir ese boleto y después hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar su "caja de cigarrillos" favorita. La mujer la tomó con recelo mientras Terrence cerró los ojos. Segundos después, recibió su boleto a Lakewood y abordó el tren sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
****Julio de 1914.**

"_Sueña el rey que es rey, y vive con este engaño mandando... disponiendo y gobernando; y este aplauso que recibe prestado, en el viento escribe; y en cenizas le convierte la muerte ¡desdicha fuerte¡Que hay quien intente reinar viendo que ha de despertar en el sueño de la muerte!" (1)_

-Buenos días, Candy.

El libro que la pecosa sostenía se tambaleó entre sus manos al escuchar ese inesperado saludo. Levantó la cabeza y sin responder nada, regresó a su lectura.

-Dije buenos días – Berth se sentó a su lado y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Candy con el suyo - ¿Ni siquieras vas a saludarme?

-Buenos días – respondió secamente – con permiso – se levantó de su lugar pero Berth la detuvo del brazo.

-No te vayas.

-¿Esa es una orden... su majestad?

-Sí, y también que dejes de llamarme así.

-Tengo que volver al colegio.

-¿Qué leías? - preguntó, quitándole el libro de las manos.

-Algo que me recordaba a ti.

-¿De verdad? - una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -. No sabía que pensabas tanto en mí.

-A veces me gusta el perder tiempo.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo un rato, Candy? – le pidió nuevamente – yo también estaba pensando en ti.

De mala gana, la pecosa aceptó pero prefirió dirigir su vista hacia el extenso lago que solía visitar todas las tardes desde su llegada a Edimburgo.

-¿Escogiste este lugar a propósito, Candy?

-¿Qué?

-Desde aquí puedes ver la Villa de los Granchester – apuntó Berth, mostrándole con su brazo extendido - ¿o es sólo una casualidad?

-Su majestad – resopló Candy - ¿quisiera decirme qué puedo hacer por usted?, debo irme antes de...

-Te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre.

-...antes de mediodía – le ignoró y recuperó su libro de manos de Berth.

-Parece que hoy no estas de muy buen humor.

-Si te preguntas por qué, creo que sabes la respuesta. No me agrada la gente como tú.

-¿Sabías que por hablarle así a alguien de la realeza podrías tener muchos problemas?

-¿En serio? - sonrió Candy, provocativamente - ¿Qué clase de problemas¿Me encerrarías en un calabozo para siempre o me arrojarías a los cocodrilos?

Encantadora o no, Berth sintió un tirón en el estómago gracias a la insolencia de la señorita Andrey y resolvió enseñarle modales.

-¡Hey! - exclamó Candy cuando su majestad arrebató su libro de nuevo y lo lanzó lejos - ¿Qué haces?

-Cuando hablo, me gusta que la gente preste atención a lo que digo.

-Bruto – farfulló Candy al ir por su libro.

-¿Bruto?, pensaré seriamente en eso de encerrarte en una celda. Nunca nadie me había ofendido como tú.

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo.

-Candy¿te importaría explicarme algo?

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Primero respónde a mi pregunta.

-No has preguntado nada. Y aún así, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Terrence Granchester?

-¿Qué?

-Oíste bien.

-Entonces fingiré que no lo hice.

-¿No vas a responder?

-¿Me buscaste para eso¿Para preguntarme sobre Terrence?

-No. Te busqué porque me gustas.

La directa y sorpresiva respuesta de Berth dejó a Candy sin aliento. Sus pies se clavaron al piso y cualquier tipo de respuesta inteligente abandonó su cerebro.

-¿Te pasa algo, Candy?

-N-no...

-Que... ¿Nunca habías escuchado eso de un chico?

-Amhh...

-Es tu turno. Dime por qué pasaste toda la noche en la Villa de los Granchester luego del baile.

Recuperar el habla le resultó todavía más difícil. Candy miró a Berth con incredulidad sin entender cómo se había enterado de su permanencia en la casa de Terry.

-¿Son novios?

La pecosa atinó simplemente a quedarse callada. Cualquier cosa que dijera resultaría una tontería porque ni siquiera ella entendía su relación con Terrence. Sintió sus manos frías y su cuerpo torpe. Optó por alejarse de allí sin despedirse. Berth decidió seguirla.

-Candy, aguarda.

-No tengo... - titubeó sin mirar atrás – no tengo nada que decirte.

_¿Cómo lo supo¿Acaso nos siguió¿Cómo se atreve?_

-No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí, Candy.

-Lo adivino.

-¿No te gustaría cabalgar cerca del lago?

-No, gracias.

-¿Tienes hambre?, quizás podríamos...

-No, gracias – repitió Candy enérgicamente, sin detenerse - ¿por qué no te marchas y me dejas sola?

-¿Qué sucedió con esa linda chica que conocí hace unos días?

Candy se detuvo de golpe y se volvió a mirarlo con verdadera molestia.

-La tienes frente a ti, pero no vine a Inglaterra para pasar mi tiempo con gente como tú. Sé que clase de persona eres porque he tenido que convivir niños ricos toda la vida.

-Tú eres una de ellos.

-Vivo con ellos pero no como ellos. Te equivocaste conmigo, Berth así que vuelve a tu castillo y déjame en paz.

-No – dijo él, despreocupadamente – no quiero.

-Entonces yo me iré.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco como tu amiga Annie?

Apenas había empezado a caminar cuando Candy se detuvo de nuevo como si le hubieran lanzado una filosa y pesada piedra sobre la cabeza... ¿_Ser como Annie?... _sus ojos miraron furiosamente a Berth del cabello a los pies.

-¿Buscas a alguien que sea como ella? Entonces regresa a tu palacio. Ahí encontrarás decenas de chicas que se tiren a tus pies. Lamento decirte que te equivocaste conmigo y también... - la pecosa tragó en seco y continuó - ... lamento haberte conocido.

-Yo no lo lamento y te haré cambiar de opinión.

-Una cosa más – advirtió Candy sin prestarle atención - dile a tu hermano que se aleje de mi amiga Annie sino quiere que lo acuse con sus padres de aprovecharse de una niña.

-Sospecho que el señor y la señora Britter se sientan ofendidos cuando sepan que el "malvado anciano" que quiere aprovecharse de su hija es el próximo Rey de Inglaterra.

-Lo harán cuando se den cuenta que lo único que quiere tu hermano es llevarla a su alcoba y después echarla de su vida.

-¿Tal como te sucedió con Terrence, Candy?

Los tres pasos que separaban a Candy de Berth los recorrió en medio segundo para obsequiarle su mejor golpe. El aristócrata se llevó la mano a la cara y sorprendentemente descubrió un hilo de sangre en su labio inferior. Candy no lo había abofeteado, lo había golpeado con el puño cerrado y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-¡Idiota!

-¿Como te has atrevido a...?

-¡No quiero volver a verte¿escuchaste¡Nunca!

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto, porque dije la verdad?, dime de una vez que hay entre tú y Terrence Granchester.

-¡No te importa!

-Escúchame bien – Berth tiró del brazo de Candy y la arrinconó contra el tronco de un árbol – todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa. Más te vale que lo entiendas y respondas a mi pregunta.

-¡No!

-No me provoques, Candy.

-Ni tú a mí.

-¿Todavía no comprendes con quién estas hablando, cierto?

-¡Con un idiota¡claro que lo sé!

-¿Son novios?

-¡Quítate!

-¡Responde, maldita sea¡¿Son novios o no?!

-¡Sí! - vociferó Candy, harta y sin pensar en las consecuencias de su afirmación - ¡sí lo somos¿satisfecho?

-Bien – masculló Berth, visiblemente incómodo. Se alejó de Candy unos pasos mirándola fijamente. La pecosa se preguntó en qué diablos estaba pensando y no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

-¿Bien... qué?

-No me importa.

-¿No te importa, qué?

-Además, no te creo.

-¿Qué?

-Mentiste, lo puedo ver en tus ojos – Berth se aproximó a ella y la tomó por los hombros – entre tú y Terrence no existe nada.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde... hace tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Mu... mucho tiempo.

El rostro de Berth se acercaba peligrosamente mientras Candy preparaba su puño por segunda ocasión.

-Mentirosa.

-Yo... nunca digo mentiras.

-Excepto hoy. Dime algo, Candy ¿Crees que tu novio se enojaría mucho si...?

-¿Si... qué?

-¿Te besara?

Berth cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre Candy pero la pecosa hábilmente dobló sus rodillas y ocultó su cabeza mientras que lo empujaba lejos.

-¡Él no pero yo sí!

Candy echó a correr sin mirar atrás. Sus piernas hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alejarse todo lo posible de Berth al tiempo en que su majestad trataba de alcanzarla. Al darse cuenta que sería difícil perderlo de vista, Candy buscó un roble de buen tamaño y trepó sobre sus ramas, escondiéndose en ellas. Berth llegó al sitio en cuestión de segundos y la pecosa guardó absoluto silencio.

-¡Candy!

_No podrá encontrarme aquí._

-¿Quieres jugar, Candy? - inquirió Berth, sonriente – bien, juguemos.

_¿Jugar a qué?_

-Iré a visitar a Terrence...

-¿Qué?

...y le preguntaré si no le molesta que visite a su novia de vez en cuando. Sólo para saludarla.

_¿QUÉ?_

-Mejor aún. Le preguntaré si en verdad eres su novia.

_¡Ay, no!_

-¿Oíste, Candy?

_¡Diablos!_

-Bien, me voy – dijo Berth, emprendiendo la marcha –. Si te interesa tomar el té más tarde, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Segundos después, Candy bajó del árbol con la respiración entrecortada. Se golpeó en la cabeza repetidamente, riñéndose por la tontería que acababa de cometer. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir que Terrence y ella salían juntos¡Preferiría besar un sapo antes que a ese... bruto!

La pecosa tomó un atajo a la Villa de los Granchester, orando al cielo para llegar antes que Berth y hallar la forma de convencer a ese cabezota de salvarle la vida.

* * *

-El lago se ve hermoso desde aquí... su majestad. 

-Edward – le recordó el noble inglés, acomodando el cabello de la morena tras su hombro -, solamente Edward ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí... Edward...

-Pero tienes razón, Annie – dijo, mirándola a los ojos – la vista es hermosa desde aquí.

-Gra-gracias – murmuró nerviosamente. Dio un paso atrás pero el hombre la detuvo ciñendo su cintura.

-Decir la verdad no es algo que tengas que agradecerme – levantó su barbilla y se inclinó sugestivamente sobre sus labios – aunque pensándolo bien...

-Se hace tarde – se resistió Annie entre sus brazos –. Lo lamento pero tengo que irme.

-¿Y qué pasaría si te pido que te quedes?

-¿Qué? - Annie creyó haber escuchado mal, al tiempo en que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear – No... no puedo. Yo tengo que...

-¿Me negará el placer de su compañía, señorita Britter?

-Su majestad...

-Edward.

-Yo... - trastabilló Annie, cabizbaja – yo...

Nadie te ha besado nunca¿verdad, Annie? – afirmó Edward, observando los labios de Annie listos para recibirle. El miedo y la anticipación que desprendía su nueva presa lo llenó de excitación y acercó su boca al sensible cuello de la ingenua señorita Britter – entonces, permíteme tener el honor.

Annie siempre imaginó el momento de su primer beso en brazos de la única persona que idolatraba desde la infancia: Archibald Cornwell. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento rosa empezaba a desvanecerse tan rápido como sus fuerzas antes la exigencia de aquel desconocido que la sostenía contra su pecho. El beso de Edward se apropio lentamente de su voluntad, demandando respuesta. Annie se sintió flotar entre nubes pero a la vez prisionera del capricho de un hombre que disfrutaba de su rendición.

La única hija de los Britter se preguntó si todos sus deseos se habían cumplido para entonces. Tener dos padres amorosos que velarían por ella. Lujos y comodidades que aseguraban su futuro. Lo tenía todo, excepto el amor de la persona a quien le había entregado el corazón. No obstante, en cuestión de días había conquistado el corazón de un príncipe de verdad. Alguien que sólo tenía ojos para ella y nadie más. Un fascinante deseo inundó su pecho y abrió sus labios para cobijar el cálido aliento de Edward.

El rostro sonriente de Archie se desdibujó dentro de la amarga tristeza de saberse siempre... la segunda mejor.

* * *

-¡Terry¡Terry! 

_¿Adónde se metió?_

-¡Terry!

_¿Dónde está cuando lo necesito?_

-¡TERRY!

Candy cayó exhausta y de rodillas sobre el pasto seco de las caballerizas. Puso en pie adentro pero un escalofrío ensordecedor la recorrió hasta el cuello. Prefirió esperar afuera y volver a llamarle por su nombre. Antes de hacerlo, escuchó el galope de un caballo a sus espaldas y nunca pensó posible estar tan feliz de encontrarse con ese cabezota.

-Por fin...

-¿Qué te pasa?, parece como si hubieras venido corriendo desde Londres.

-Es que... estaba...

-¿En un maratón?

-No – Candy sacudió la cabeza, molesta – tengo que... hablar contigo...

-¿Y cuál es la prisa? - preguntó el aristócrata, bajando de su caballo.

-Dame... un minuto... para recuperar el aliento.

-Vuelve después – dijo al pasarle de lado, tirando de su caballo - Ahora estoy ocupado.

El brazo de Candy se aferró al de él como un grillete de acero y no le permitió dar un paso más. Terry se volvió a mirarla sorprendido.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?

-Dije que necesito hablar contigo.

-Y yo te dije que estoy ocupado.

-Es importante.

-No más que mis asuntos.

-¿Cuáles asuntos? - preguntó incrédula - ¿haraganear bajo la sombra de un árbol o refunfuñar de hambre el resto de la tarde?

-¿Y qué tiene de malo comer? Tú lo haces cada cinco minutos.

-¿Yo?

-De acuerdo. Cada siete.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a decirme a qué viniste o...?

-Señor – le interrumpió un criado – lo lamento, pero tiene una visita.

-No espero a nadie.

-Oh, Dios - alcanzó a mascullar Candy, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¿Oh, Dios, qué? - inquirió Terry con un gruñido.

-Le busca su majestad, el príncipe George de Gales, señor – insistió el hombre – se disculpa por presentarse sin previo aviso pero le asegura que es importante.

Terry miró cómo Candy se retorcía a su lado y supo dónde hallar la explicación que requería.

_-¿Eso _es su asunto importante, señorita Andrey? - le preguntó a la pecosa.

-Pues... - la sonrisa de Candy fue en realidad una mueca de dolor – algo así...

-Dígale que iré en un minuto – ordenó Terry al sirviente – primero tengo que aclarar un asunto con... la dama.

-Necesito un favor – espetó Candy, tragando saliva – sabes que serías la última persona en el mundo a la que se lo pediría si no fuera importante.

-¿Se supone que eso es un halago?

-Terry, por favor...

-Aguarda un momento – el joven se acercó a una escalinata y tomó asiento. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró divertido –, quiero disfrutar cada minuto de esto.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Y además te costará caro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El favor.

-Está bien – farfulló la pecosa, accediendo de mala gana –. Necesito que... - Candy se resistió y apretó los dientes al imaginar lo que Terry podría pedirle a cambio de un favor como el que estaba a punto de implorarle.

-¿Necesitas qué?

-Qué... que tú...

-¿Qué yo, qué?

-Que digas que tú y yo... que sólo por hoy... digas que...

-¿Quieres hablar de una vez? - le pidió, desesperado – pareces un maldito telégrafo.

-Dile a Berth que tú y yo salimos juntos – soltó cerrando los ojos.

Terry creyó haber oído mal y bajó al piso la pierna que tenía cruzada en su regazo.

-¿Salimos adónde?

-No, no adónde, – renegó Candy – quiero decir... que tú y yo somos...

-Olvídalo – se puso de pie de inmediato al adivinar la siguiente palabra.

-Terry, por favor – corrió la pecosa tras él - tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Y por qué _tengo_ qué ayudarte? - inquirió, sin volverse a mirarla.

-Porque...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque eres mi amigo?

El aristócrata soltó una carcajada desde el fondo de su estómago.

-Terry, te lo suplico.

-¿Y permitir que su majestad piense que tengo tan mal gusto con las mujeres?

-¡Hey!

-La corte es un sitio donde los rumores corren tan rápido como pólvora encendida. ¿Quieres arruinar mi reputación, pecas?

-¡Será sólo una farsa!

-Creí que tú no decías mentiras – Terry se paró de golpe y penetró con su mirada los enormes ojos verdes de Candy.

-No lo hago – admitió avergonzada – pero no pude evitarlo. Supo que pasé la noche en tu villa y de pronto comenzamos a discutir, y entonces...

-¿Y entonces?

-Dije que sí.

-¿Qué si, qué?

-Que sí... salíamos juntos.

-¿Y dijiste eso porque...?

-Porque él… quería…

-Salir contigo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza

-Responde algo – habló Terrence, seriamente.

-Qué... - Candy obedeció, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuvieran a punto de darle una bofetada. Cualquier pregunta de Terry al poner esa cara, era lo más parecido a un puñetazo.

-¿Por qué yo, y no él?

-¿Qué? - inquirió, confundida.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste su propuesta y en su lugar le hiciste creer que sí aceptaste la mía?

-¿eh?

-Responde.

La pecosa se vio a si misma encerrada en los profundos ojos azules del conde inglés y las palabras se esfumaron como por arte de magia.

-Bien – tomó Terrence la mano de Candy – vamos.

-Entonces... – le siguió a rastras – ¿vas a ayudarme?

-Cállate y sígueme.

-Terry...

-Te dije que te costaría caro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por qué... - inquirió Terry - ¿te estás arrepintiendo?

Los ojos de Candy gritaban un sí pero sus labios prefirieron guardar silencio.

Berth pudo verlos a la distancia y no le sorprendió hallar a Candy de la mano de Terrence. La pecosa seguramente había tomado un atajo y en ese momento se encontraba convenciendo a Granchester de seguirle la broma. Sin embargo, un extraño y diminuto malestar resecó su garganta.

_¿Y si fuera verdad?_

-Terry…

-Guarda silencio – la orden fue clara y la mueca de dolor de Candy empeoró. Imaginó que Terrence la desenmascaría frente a Berth y luego ambos se reirían de ella por horas.

-¿No puedes encontrarme irresistible sólo por hoy? – preguntó la pecosa como último recurso.

-Su majestad – saludó Terrence con una imperceptible caravana - ¿a qué debo el honor?

-Lamento molestarte. Veo que estás acompañado.

-¿Yo? – se giró a mirar a Candy – ah¿aún estás aquí?

Candy lo escudriñó como a un bicho raro y sin cerebro. Era Terrence quien la sostenía fuertemente de la mano y no ella.

-S-sí – titubeó la pecosa, con la esperanza de que todo fuera un plan de Terrence.

-Perdón – se disculpó Terry con Berth y pasó posesivamente su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy – es que no puedo estar lejos de ella ni un solo minuto y a veces me olvido de soltarle la mano.

-Finalmente apareciste, Candy – dijo Berth, sonriente – ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo¿Tomaste un atajo?

-Algo así – respondió incómoda.

-Ustedes… ¿ya se han visto hoy? – preguntó Terrence, con una inocente y fingida sonrisa.

-Candy y yo paseábamos junto al lago. Espero que eso no te moleste – se excusó Berth, mirando sardónicamente al aristócrata - ¿O sí?

-¿Tú qué opinas, Candy? – Terry abrazó a Candy con más fuerza y ella le respondió con un mohín de fastidio - ¿Debería molestarme por eso?

-No paseábamos – le aclaró, rechinando los dientes –. Nos encontramos por casualidad.

-Qué coincidencia – dijo Terrence con ironía.

-No lo es – intervino Berth –, yo fui quien la buscó.

Un breve e incómodo silencio tensó el ambiente pero Terry decidió relajarlo con una sonrisa más. No obstante, sus puños se tensaron y sintió una necesidad imperiosa de hundirlos en el rostro del invitado.

-¿Para algo en especial? – se interesó Terrence.

-¿Para qué busca un hombre a una mujer? – le respondió sin reservas.

-Podría pensar en muchas razones – dijo Terry – pero no se me ocurre ninguna agradable. Especialmente si la persona que buscas… tiene algo que ver conmigo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Candy contigo, Terrence?

-Algo que no te concierne.

-Terry… - jaló Candy de su mano, nerviosa.

-Me concierne y por eso estoy aquí.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras – reviró el aristócrata – aunque si tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada en la fiesta? – le reclamó Berth – ¿Por qué permitiste que Candy fuera mi pareja y no la tuya?

-Esa noche – los interrumpió Candy – estaba molesta con él. Por eso fui sola.

-¿Y por qué estabas molesta con él?

-Haces muchas preguntas¿no te parece? – dijo Terry, sintiendo la sangre bullirle en las venas –. Eso es asunto nuestro.

-Candy es una chica muy linda y es natural que muchos jóvenes intenten cortejarla.

-¿Como tú?.

-Por ejemplo. Y si yo saliera con ella, no le permitiría ir sola a ninguna parte.

-Gracias por el consejo. La próxima vez le compraré una correa.

-¡Oye! – exclamó Candy, ofendida.

-Tranquilízate – dijo Terry – la compraré de tu color preferido. Ahora si nos disculpas – miró a Berth – Candy y yo estábamos a punto de salir a dar un paseo a caballo.

-¿Pasear a caballo? – Candy abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible para negarse ante la mirada de Terrence.

-Se hace tarde, cariño – el aristócrata pellizcó su mejilla duramente y tiró de su brazo – despídete de su majestad… para siempre.

-Espera – Berth tomó el brazo libre de Candy y así la pecosa quedó en medio de ambos, sujeta de los dos extremos – todavía no termino.

-No te pregunté si lo habías hecho – refutó Terry.

El aristócrata apretó la muñeca de Candy y tiró de ella. Berth hizo lo propio en el otro extremo.

-¡Ay! – protestó Candy, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión de disgusto – ¿Se puede saber qué hacen?

-No me iré sin hablar con ella.

-¿Es un reto?

-Terry, basta.

-Puede ser lo que te plazca.

Hábilmente, Terry dejó de tirar de Candy y caminó hacia Berth, cubriendo a la pecosa con su cuerpo y esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Que bien – aseguró Terrence – porque me encantan los retos.

* * *

**Lakewood**  
**Mayo de 1915.**

-Tardaste demasiado, Mark. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-El tren se retrasó desde New York, no es mi maldita culpa.

-Su majestad está impaciente y ya sabes cómo se comporta cuando las cosas se retrasan.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos?

-Esta noche.

-Bien, andando.

En la pequeña Terminal de Lakewood, Terry bajó las escalinatas del tren para ponerse en marcha hacia el Hogar de Pony, pero poco antes alcanzó a escuchar aquella extraña conversación entre dos hombres que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Decidió no voltear a verles hasta que se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente. Espero impaciente un par de minutos con un molesto escalofrío en el cuello. La idea no fue totalmente clara pero sí los fueron las palabras. A la estación no había llegado sólo él si no los hombres que pondrían punto final a la interminable persecución que habría comenzado un año atrás en Inglaterra. Tenía que darse prisa y llegar antes que ellos. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo sin auxilio de alguien más?, en el hogar de Candy solamente habitaban mujeres y niños, y dudaba que las dulces madres de Candy coleccionaran rifles y pistolas en su ático.

_Necesito ayuda…_

* * *

Paz 

Emera

**Referencias**

**(1) **Fragmento del poema "La vida es sueño" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca.


	7. Un mal augurio

**CAPITULO VII**

_**Un mal augurio **_

**Entre New York y Chicago  
****Mayo de 1915.**

-¿Es usted el señor Andrey?

Albert se volvió para ver al hombre que pronunció su apellido. Frunció el entrecejo y decidió contestar con otra pregunta.

-¿Lo conozco?

-No, pero yo a usted sí.

-No lo comprendo.

-Tengo un mensaje para el señor William Andrey… de parte de un amigo.

-Creo que me está confundiendo, lo lamento.

-Yo no lo creo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Nadie importante, pero el mensaje que tengo sí lo es.

-Bien, lo escucho.

-Es una nota – el desconocido extendió el brazo y se la entregó a Albert.

-¿Quién la envía?

-Lo averiguará en la firma. Con permiso.

Albert fue extremadamente cuidadoso resguardando su identidad al arribar a América. Aún no estaba planeada su presentación en sociedad hasta meses después, pero la situación que padecía su más querida amiga lo obligó a volver lo antes posible, aún bajo la sombra del anonimato.

Sin embargo, sospechosamente alguien, "un amigo", le había enviado una nota con un perfecto extraño a bordo del tren en el que se dirigía a Chicago desde New York. No comprendía cómo ese alguien sabía de su llegada y de cada uno de sus pasos. Desdobló entre sus manos y comenzó a leer:

_Se que estás a punto de llegar a Lakewood en busca de tu protegida. Pero lamento decirte que es demasiado tarde. Yo la encontré primero y no llegarás a tiempo William. Es una lástima que no hayas podido persuadirla a tiempo para que me entregara a la niña. Es una pena que esto eche a perder nuestra amistad, aunque te advertí no tomar parte en un problema que no era de tu incumbencia. Nadie debió haberse entrometido, ni tú, la señorita White o el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. ¿Entiendes mis razones, no Albert?, piénsalo dos veces antes de continuar con tus imprudencias. No digas que no te lo advertí. Piensa en el buen nombre de tu familia._

_Hasta otra cruzada… amigo_

-Amigo – repitió Albert, con asco – claro.

William estrujó el papel en su puño y lo lanzó lejos de él.

-No vas a lastimar a nadie. Tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero, y si no consigues derrotarme, sabrás quién es William Albert Andrey.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
****Julio de 1914.**

-¡SUÉLTENME! – gritó Candy tan fuerte que hizo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas.

Miró furiosa a Terrence y a Berth, y con esa simple mirada consiguió que la soltaran.

-Gracias – dijo burlonamente –. Siento mucho haberle hecho venir hasta aquí para nada, su majestad. Lo que le dije es cierto y me parece que es hora de que se vaya. No hablaré ni una palabra más con usted. Ni hoy… ni nunca.

Berth hizo lo humanamente por guardar la compostura. Correspondió a su mirada y luego de reflexionarlo, concluyó que no conseguiría nada más de Candy esa tarde, aún si la obligara a irse con él.

-No existen el "nunca" para mí, señorita Andrey.

-Adiós – insistió Candy, retadoramente - ¿esa palabra si la puedes entender?

-Hasta pronto – dijo el príncipe y se marchó.

Al verlo desaparecer por la puerta, Candy al fin respiró tranquila y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala, exhausta.

-Estuvo cerca – dijo y se limpió la frente.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste – dijo Terry a sus espaldas - ¿ahora tu también puedes irte?

-¿Puedo quedarme hasta que se haya alejado lo suficiente?

Terry soltó una carcajada y se dirigió a la ventana.

-¿Te crees tan irresistible, pecosa?

-No es por eso – masticó pecas –. Tal vez quiera vengarse de mí. Podría – Candy echó a volar su imaginación –… perseguirme hasta el colegio o intentar ahogarme en el lago.

-Tal vez intente llevarte a su castillo y torturarte sin piedad… al tratar de enseñarte modales y convertirte en una dama.

-¡Hey!

-Vete ya – reiteró el inglés – estoy ocupado.

-Archie tiene razón, eres el hombre más descortés y odioso del mundo.

Al instante que Candy abrió la boca, supo que tenía que habérsela mordido.

-¿Y Anthony diría lo mismo? – le preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Todos los hombres que caen rendidos a tus pies, dirían lo mismo de mí¿Qué soy lo peor con lo que te has encontrado en tu camino?

-N-no te entiendo.

-Sí entiendes – dijo desafiante - ¡responde!

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Candy caminó hacia la puerta pero el aristócrata le cerró el paso y la empujó por los hombros.

-¿Hablas de cortesía, Candy¿Entonces porque quieres irte sin responderme y despedirte como una dama?

-Porque tú no eres un caballero, así que me da lo mismo – Candy pretendió devolverle el empujón pero no pudo moverlo ni medio centímetro.

-¿Te divierte verdad? – la tomó por el brazo.

-¿Qué cosa es divertida?

-Anthony, Archie o tu príncipe azul. Cualquier chico esta bien para ti ¿no?

-No te entien...

-¡Deja de fingir¡Solamente estamos tú y yo!

-¡No finjo nada¡Tú eres el que siempre actúa como un bruto conmigo y no sé por qué!

-¿No lo sabes?

-¡No me interesa saberlo, suéltame!

-¿Soy un bruto? – Terrence tiró de su brazo tan fuerte que Candy tuvo que contener un grito de dolor. La arrinconó contra la pared y le sujetó ambos brazos a los costados - ¡Repítelo ahora y te daré la razón!

-¡Idiota¡Me lastimas!

-Si yo soy un bruto y un idiota, tú eres una…

-¡No me insultes!

-No he dicho nada. ¿O acaso ya lo sabes?

-Muérete – dijo Candy, rechinando los dientes – muérete y déjame en paz.

-De acuerdo – respondió Terry, reclinándose sobre ella – pero te dejaré algo para que me recuerdes.

Terrence centró su mirada en los delgados y rosados labios de Candy. No se permitió pensar nada más e inclinando la cabeza los tomó entre los suyos, dejándola sin respiración. Brusco, repentino y arrebatado; todos esos adjetivos se le ocurrieron a la pecosa mientras Terry jugueteaba con sus labios y la aprisionaba con su cuerpo, pero reconoció en esa suave caricia la fuerte dulzura que corría a través de la sangre del aristócrata.

Su descortesía fue exquisita. Su intensidad la dejó casi sin sentido y sus labios lo aceptaron gustosamente. Todo fue tan rápido pero a la vez eterno. La nariz de Candy rozaba accidentadamente la de él, mientras el chico continuaba conociendo su tierna humedad femenina.

Un alarmante cosquilleo recorrió las piernas de la pecosa para situarse deliciosamente en su vientre. No pudo evitar jadear de placer. Su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar por sí mismo y ella estaba a punto de rendirse. Terry la sostenía sobre su pecho al tiempo en que sus labios iniciaron un delgado sendero a lo largo de su cuello.

Era su primer beso y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en exigir más. Sentir más, conocer más. El cabello de Terrence cayó sobre su rostro y entonces pudo aspirar la esencia fresca y masculina que despedía. Todo su ser la absorbía. El calor subió a sus mejillas y se sintió mareada. El rudo abrazo de él se transformó en su sostén para no caer al piso cuando sus piernas empezaron a tambalearse.

Inesperadamente, Terry se separó de ella de la misma manera en que la había tomado y la miró como si hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida.

Un tenso silencio surgió entre ambos. Candy se debatió entre darle un puñetazo en el rostro o salir corriendo apenada por haber accedido a su caricia. ¿Por qué no podía sentir desprecio por ese barbaján?

-Será mejor que te vayas – dijo Terry, dando media vuelta.

La liberó y se alejó con aquella molesta expresión de desconcierto.

-S-sí… - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Apenas se había alejado unos pasos cuando el impredecible heredero Granchester giró sobre sus talones y de dos zancadas alcanzó su brazo.

-Ven.

Sin darle oportunidad de protestar, la llevó hasta el jardín donde su alazán descansaba distraídamente bajo los rayos del sol.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es hora de pagarme el favor.

-Pero... tienes que decirme a dónde me llevas, Terry.

-Cállate y camina.

Ambos se detuvieron frente al caballo y de inmediato Terrence sintió el nerviosismo creciente de la pecosa ante su más grande fobia.

-¡Sube!

-¡No... no quiero!

-¡Sube, Candy!

-No, déjame en paz.

-¡Sube te digo!

-¡Eres un bruto¡No vas a obligarme!

-¡Es la última vez que te lo digo!

-¡No!

-¡Me debes algo, ahora sube!

-Le confesaré a Berth la verdad, no me importa. ¡No necesito nada de ti¡Suéltame!

-¡Haz lo que quieras, pero en este momento te vas a subir a ese caballo!

Al forcejear con ella, Terry trató de no lastimarla pero tampoco de darle oportunidad de escapar. Candy, sumida en la desesperación, comenzó a tirar de manotazos, empujones y patadas. Se retorcía violentamente mientras el aristócrata la tomaba por la cintura y la subía junto con él.

-Terry – dijo suplicante – déjame bajar.

-Cállate o te caerás.

Terrence dio la orden al caballo para salir a toda prisa del lugar al tiempo en que Candy sintió claramente como su corazón, horrorizado, dejó de latir.

* * *

-¿Paty? 

-Archie – saludó la señorita O´brien, sonriente – ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Quería saber sí…

-¿Buscabas a Annie?

-No. A Candy, en realidad.

-Salió esta mañana pero no ha regresado.

-¿Sabes a donde pudo haber ido?

-Dijo que quería estar un rato a solas.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigió?

-Hacia el lago.

-Gracias, Paty.

-¿Irás a buscarla ahora?

-Sí. Tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿Puedes decirle que Annie también la esta buscando?

* * *

-Y… ¿sabe usted para qué me busca, Hermana? 

-Lo averiguarás cuando bajes a la dirección. Apresúrate.

-Gracias, Hermana.

_¿__Berth¿Para qué querrá verme¿Le habrá pasado algo a Edward?, no. Tal vez tiene un mensaje para mí._

Annie abandonó su bordado y mientras intentaba adivinar el motivo de la visita del hermano de Edward, corrió escaleras abajo.

-Su majestad – saludó Annie con una reverencia - ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

-Buenas tardes, Annie. No hay problema si me llamas por mi nombre. Somos viejos conocidos.

-Gracias… Berth.

-Siento molestarle a esta hora.

-¿Se trata de Edward¿Él se encuentra bien?

-Mejor que nunca. Pero no he venido a hablarte de mi hermano.

-Ah… ¿no?

-No. Vine para hablar un poco sobre tu amiga, Candice.

_No puede ser... _masculló Annie, exasperada. Pudo leer los pensamientos de Berth tan fácil como un libro abierto… _¿Acaso todos tienen que enamorarse de Candy?_

-¿Candice White?

-Sí, Candice White Andrey¿es tu amiga no?

-Sí, nos conocemos hace tiempo.

-Que bien. Dime una cosa Annie¿ella tiene algún tipo de… novio?

-¿Cómo?

-Disculpa si soy demasiado directo, pero no quiero quitarte el tiempo y darle más rodeos al asunto.

-Bueno – meditó Annie por unos segundos – no. No que yo sepa.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segura – sonrió Annie y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

Aunque no tuviera una pareja formal, Annie sabía de la larga lista de hombres que luchaban por el corazón de Candy. En el fondo eso la volvía loca, especialmente porque uno de ellos era el hombre del que aún estaba enamorada.

Observó a Berth por unos segundos y repentinamente una interesante idea surgió en su mente. Si Berth estaba interesado en Candy y ella le correspondía, Archie podría decepcionarse una vez más y quedaría libre del extraño embrujo que su mejor amiga ejercía sobre él. Sonrió feliz.

-¿Sabes tú de la relación que mantiene con Terrence Grandchester?

-¿Con Terrence?, no realmente. Pero no creo que exista ningún tipo de "relación" en especial.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que a Terrence no le agrada nadie – concluyó Annie, encogiéndose de hombros – y él y Candy siempre se pelean cada vez que se encuentran.

-Así que Candy jamás ha tenido nada que ver con él, o con nadie – sonrió su majestad, victorioso.

-En realidad – le interrumpió Annie – sólo hubo alguien de quien Candy estuvo enamorada.

-¿Quién?

-Un chico llamado Anthony…

* * *

El caballo iba cada vez más aprisa, ganando velocidad al instante en que sus patas golpeaban furiosas el suelo. Terry azotaba furioso con el fuete la piel del corcel para incrementar desenfrenadamente su loca marcha. Candy se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura del aristócrata. Imaginaba que se resbalaría sin remedio y caería trágicamente si no se sujetaba con uñas y dientes. Los gritos de terror se combinaron con su llanto pero Terry la ignoró. 

-¡Anthony!

-¡Llora, llora todo lo que quieras!

-¡Detén el caballo, por favor!

-¡Sigue llamando a Anthony, llámalo!

-¡Terry!

-¡Llama a Anthony si tienes miedo, que esperas, vamos llámalo¡Llámalo!

-¡Déjame bajar!

-¡Llama a Anthony¿por qué no lo llamas¡Vamos¡Llámalo!

-¡Basta!

-¡Está muerto, Anthony nunca volverá¡tienes que olvidarlo¿entiendes?

-¡No!

El ruido de los cascos, aquél día también... Anthony... Anthony cultivando rosas. Anthony vestido en su tartán al lado de Stear y Archie. Anthony y su Dulce Candy. Anthony en la calesita y en la torre de la iglesia. ¿Por qué¿Por qué?

Ella no se dio cuenta cuándo sucedió, pero su llanto disminuyó lentamente. Terry mantenía la vista al frente, pero dejó de azotar al caballo y lo dejó correr libremente. Sabía que el corazón de Candy empezaba a encontrar un tenue refugio sobre su pecho. Aquella dulce e incipiente calma se apoderó también de él. De pronto los sollozos cejaron y lo único que ambos escucharon a su alrededor fue el sonido del bosque vivo.

El agitado trajín del caballo se convirtió en un simple y calmoso galope luego de unos minutos. Candy abrió los ojos, sintiendo dentro de su pecho una abrigadora sensación de paz. Tal vez finalmente podría despedirse de aquel duro y atormentado recuerdo del que fue su único testigo.

-Candy, tienes que abrir los ojos. Mira a tu alrededor, no mires hacia atrás, mira hacia adelante, siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante...

_La luz del sol es deslumbrante. Los árboles, el pasto y las flores están frescos y vivos. _

-Anthony esta muerto, pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos. Y tenemos que seguir viviendo como los árboles y el pasto. Arroja el peso de tu corazón, Candy.

Oyendo a Terry, Candy sintió que el triste pasado que la agobiaba se fue desvaneciendo con el viento.

* * *

-¡¿Qué quieres?! 

-La encontramos.

-¿A quién encontramos?

-A esa niña¿a quién más hemos estado buscando, idiota?

-¿Para eso me despiertas?, ve y tráela, y listo.

-Levántate, haragán. Tenemos que decirle a "su majestad".

-Agh – bramó el hombre a quien le acababan de pegar una patada en la pierna – que maldita prisa tienes…

-No te pagan por dormir la siesta. Apresúrate.

-¿Y puedo saber dónde la encontraste?

-En el orfanato de las monjas. A las afueras del pueblo.

-¿Cuáles monjas?

-Del Colegio San Pablo

-¿Allí estuvo todo este tiempo?

-Sí. Y adivina qué, lleva el mismo nombre que su madre.

-¿Ivanna?

-Muy estúpido, si deseaba esconderla ¿no?

-Tal vez te equivocaste.

-Nunca me equivoco.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-La entregamos y tomamos lo nuestro. Punto.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hay demasiada gente en el Colegio ahora. Cuando termine el verano y regresen a Londres será mejor.

-Entonces despiértame cuando termine el verano¿quieres?

-Imbécil. Será mejor que vaya a ver a su majestad para ver si puede darme un adelanto de mi paga.

-Su majestad, su majestad – repitió con repudio el hombre que retomó su sitio sobre la cama –. Deja de llamarlo como si valiera su peso en oro. Me da náuseas.

-Lo vale, y por lo mismo tendrás que aguantártelas.

-Largo.

Marc estaba convencido que "su majestad" no era mucho mejor que él. Al contrario, apostaría su paga a que ese tipo podría ser más vil y desalmado que cualquier mercenario que hubiese conocido, de así proponérselo. No pasó mucho tiempo reflexionando en eso. Lo único que deseaba era concluir con aquel asqueroso trabajo para dormir el resto de su vida bajo la sombra de una palmera sobre una hermosa playa acompañado de todo el dinero que le pagarían por sus servicios.

* * *

-Cerca del lago – se dijo Archie al caminar a la orilla del mismo – ¿Candy¿Dónde estás? 

¿Archie?... Candy se quedó como piedra cuando vio a lo lejos la figura de su primo. Terry dormitaba en silencio a su lado. Ambos decidieron descansar un rato bajo la apacible sombra de un enorme árbol, luego de la ajetreada escena minutos atrás. Candy se puso de pie con cuidado, sin despertar al aristócrata, quien por cierto, lucía verdaderamente atractivo mientras dormía.

-¡Candy! – gritó Archibald, buscándole.

_¿Qué hace aquí?_

-¡Candy!

_Buscándome. Qué pregunta tan tonta. _

-Vamos, gatita. Ya sé que estás por aquí. ¡Candy!

_¡No grites!, vas a despertarlo._

-¡CANDY!

Y si Terry se despertaba gracias a los gritos de Archibald, una pelea campal estaba garantizada.

-Ay, no – se quejó Candy, amargamente - ¿para que me querrá ver ahora?

-Lo sabrás si vas y le preguntas.

Candy pegó un brinco al escuchar la gruesa voz de Terrence desde el suelo.

-Creí que dormías.

-¿Piensas que podría dormir con tus ronquidos?

-¿Ronquidos yo? – chilló la pecosa.

-Pobre del hombre que se case contigo y tenga que dormir a tu lado el resto de su vida.

-Cállate.

-Eso es lo que te gritará cada noche para que lo dejes descansar.

-No te importa. Al fin y al cabo no serás tú.

-Gracias al cielo.

-Gracias al cielo – repitió Candy burlonamente y mostrándole la lengua.

-Será mejor que te vayas ahora. Tu perro guardián te busca, y si te encuentra conmigo podría encerrarte en un convento.

-Terry…

-Un momento – dijo pensativo – ya vives en uno. Lo había olvidado.

-Deja de jugar.

Su fugaz conversación no les permitió darse cuenta que Archibald los había encontrado y se hallaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

-Tú otra vez – habló Archie, refiriéndose a su permanente dolor de cabeza.

-Distinguido, señor Cornwell. Para mi también es un placer volver a verle.

-Hola – saludó Candy, nerviosa – Archie…

-Te estaba buscando – le respondió.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí – dijo su primo, refunfuñón – pasa que siempre te encuentro con este idiota.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_... pensó Candy, elevando sus ojos al cielo.

-Ambos encontramos a un idiota cada vez que buscas a Candy – advirtió Terrence, poniéndose de pie.

-Podría decir que al fin tenemos algo en común – dijo Archie, haciéndole frente – pero prefiero morir envenenado que tener algo que ver contigo.

-No comiencen otra vez – suplicó Candy –. No aquí.

-No te metas en esto, Candy – le pidió Archie rudamente – vuelve al Colegio. Te alcanzaré en un minuto.

-En menos que eso – agregó Terry –. No me llevará más de dos segundos deshacerme de ti.

-Ah – suspiró Candy, con un intenso dolor de cabeza – de acuerdo, me rindo. Hagan lo que quieran. Golpéense hasta morir. Ya no me importa.

-Candy¿te sientes bien?

-Claro que no – la pecosa lo miró furiosa – pero ya no me interesa. Bien, adelante¿qué esperan¿quién lanza el primer golpe?

-Candy…

-¿Candy qué?, vamos, no sean gallinas. ¿No querían romperse la cara? Esta es su oportunidad. No haré nada para impedirlo ¡Comiencen!

La invitación a la pelea ya no fue tan atractiva cuando la causa de ella se convertía en parte del público y aplaudía. Candy probó esa teoría bajo el riesgo de que todo resultara en una tragedia. Quizás, imaginó, la psicología inversa detendría la inminente riña. Cruzó los dedos.

La pecosa comenzó a sonreír cuando vio a Archie bajar la guardia. Sin embargo, Terry pudo leer las intenciones de Candy a veinte kilómetros de distancia e hizo lo contrario: se arremangó la camisa. Si Candy quería jugar con fuego, le mostraría gustosamente las consecuencias.

_¡Oh, oh!..._ pensó pecas. Archie se dio cuenta de ello y retomó su postura... _¿En verdad van a pelear?_

El heredero Conrwell y el aristócrata inglés se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como dos toros de lídea.

_¡Oh, Dios¿Qué hice?_

Los dos levantaron sus puños y se sonrieron sin la intención de ser cercanamente amistosos.

_¡Torpe!..._ se retó Candy…_ ¡¿Ahora cómo voy a detenerlos¿Stear dónde estás cuando te necesito?_

La pecosa deseó con vehemencia que su primo el inventor hubiese creado un tipo de comunicación a larga distancia para llevarlo consigo todo el tiempo y llamarle en momentos como ése.

Terry miró de reojo a Candy, preguntándole con una simple mueca si no pensaba continuar silbando y aplaudiendo. ¿No era lo que quería¿Entonces porque se había callado de pronto?

_No es gracioso…_ le respondió Candice con otra mueca y Granchester se carcajeó en silencio.

-¿Listo? – preguntó Archibald a Terrence.

-Cuando quieras.

* * *

**Chicago  
****Mayo de 1915.**

-Llegamos a Chicago, señor Andrey.

-George, deja de decirme señor Andrey. Llámame Albert como solías hacerlo.

-Antes era usted sólo un niño señor... quiero decir, Albert.

-El tren detuvo su marcha en la ciudad de Chicago y ambos hombres bajaron apuradamente de él.

-¿Está listo el coche?

-Sí. Pasaremos primero por la mansión Andrey para que pueda descansar un poco y luego…

-No hay tiempo para sentarse a descansar, George. Salgamos a Lakewood de inmediato.

-Si así lo desea.

-¿Es éste? – preguntó Albert, deteniéndose frente a un elegante automóvil color negro.

-Así parece.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de desconfianza. George abrió la puerta para que Albert pudiera entrar sin antes dar un vistazo al conductor.

-A la mansión Andrey, por favor – indicó George al hombre frente al volante. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿No escuchó? – preguntó Albert, inclinándose hacia él.

-Sí, lo escuché perfectamente señor Andrey – dijo al fin el desconocido – pero me temo que hay un cambio de planes.

-¿Cómo dice?

Albert se recriminó severamente no haber puesto más atención a ese mal presentimiento. Con fastidio e impotencia vio al chofer de su auto voltear hacia él, sosteniendo despreocupadamente un arma en la mano.

-No iremos a su mansión, señor Andrey – informó el tipo -. En lugar de eso, iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo suyo.

-¿Quién es usted?

- Lo que podría llamarse… un mal augurio.

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

**Referencias**

(2) Este párrafo (solamente estas dos líneas) así como algunos diálogos que se desarrollan entre Terry y Candy mientras cabalgan, los tomé literalmente del episodio número **44.- Lazos de Sangre**, del Anime de "Candy-Candy", de Mitsuki.


	8. Ten un poco de fe en mí

**CAPITULO VIII **

_**Ten un poco de fe en mí.**_

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915.**

-¿Candy¿Qué te pasa hija? – la monja tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y se asustó de su palidez - Estás temblando.

-Hermana María – balbuceó Candy, mirando sobre su hombro como si pudiera sentir la aguda mirada de alguien tras ella -, Ivie y yo tendremos que irnos esta misma noche de aquí.

-¿Pero por qué, criatura?

-Nos encontraron, Hermana. Los vi siguiéndonos en el pueblo.

-Tal vez te equivocaste.

-No. Los conozco demasiado bien y desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé si pude perderlos, pero estoy segura que ya saben dónde nos encontramos.

-¿Pero adónde irán tú y la niña?, el joven Granchester aún no llega y si te vas de aquí...

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero estoy arriesgándolos a todos ustedes al permanecer aquí.

-Si son ciertas tus sospechas, tú y la pequeña se hallarán indefensas y solas al abandonar éste lugar. Piénsalo bien, Candy.

-Nos iremos al amanecer – determinó Candy, simulando una valentía que estaba lejos de sentir -. Estaremos bien.

-Pero, Candy – insistió la monja – no tienen adónde ir. Ya es hora de dejar de huir y hablar con la policía. Estás exponiendo tu vida y la de esa pobre niña cada minuto y eso debe parar.

-Nadie ha querido escucharnos, Hermana. Es inútil.

-Nadie los escuchó en Londres, pero en América puede ser distinto.

-Tal vez, pero mientras eso sucede no voy a permitir que nadie de este lugar salga lastimado. Es mi problema y yo tengo que resolverlo. Terry vendrá por nosotras, lo sé, pero ya no puedo esperarlo aquí.

-¿A quién recurrirás?

-No sé – dijo Candy, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle del dolor – no quiero comprometer a nadie más – pero una tenue vocecita le susurró el nombre de quien podría ser su salvador – Tom... – repitió en voz alta – ¡Tom!, tengo que hablar con Tom.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
****Julio de 1914.**

-¡Archie, Terry basta!

Candy quiso alejarse corriendo de allí, pero sabía que de marcharse alguien saldría seriamente lastimado. Sin embargo, quedarse tampoco ayudaba. Con sus gritos no pararía los golpes. Y Terrence fue el primero en asestar su puño en la mandíbula de Archibald quien cayó al suelo de inmediato.

-¡Vamos, Cornwell! – demandó Terrence con la guardia en alto – ¡No puede ser tan fácil!

-¡No lo será, idiota!

Archie estiró la pierna hábilmente y tiró una de sus mejores patadas directo a las rodillas del aristócrata. Logró doblárselas por la mitad y tirarlo al piso. Aprovechó ese momento para levantarse y devolverle a su contrincante golpe por golpe sobre su rostro. Terrence se valió de un fugaz descuido del heredero para alzar la rodilla y golpearle la espalda. Aquello y un duro empujón fueron suficientes para quitárselo de encima.

-Basura inglesa.

-Cerdo americano.

Terry sujetó la camisa de Archibal y le dio un puñetazo más, justo en la nariz. Archie se arrodilló en el suelo, llevándose la mano a la cara y gimiendo dolorosamente. Terry se acercó para dar por terminada la pelea con un golpe final pero Archie lo recibió con el puño cerrado, mismo que fue a parar directo a su mandíbula. Terrence trastabilló hacia atrás dramáticamente y casi se al desploma al piso, pero alcanzó a doblar y sostenerse por las rodillas para ponerse nuevamente de pie. Archie aprovechó aquel titubeo para lanzarse contra él pero el aristócrata evitó el choque al flexionar la cintura y asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Archie se quedó sin aire y Terrence lo empujó por la espalda para dejarle tendido en el piso.

-Eres patético Cornwell, peleas como un bebé.

-¡Cállate, aún no termino!

_Tengo que detenerlos... _

Candy conservaba esa firme decisión desde que inició la batalla, sin embargo, todavía no encontraba la forma. Vio sangrar el labio de Terry, observó que la ceja de Archie sufría de una grave contusión pero no tenía idea de cómo terminar con ese absurdo pleito. Se limitó a mirarles con angustia y las manos atadas. Eso hasta que... al fin algo arriesgado cruzó por su mente.

Ambos chicos libraban la contienda a orillas del lago que separaba el Colegio de la Villa Granchester. Peleaban a escaza distancia del corto precipicio. Era la única opción que se le había ocurrido pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra.

_Allí voy_

Candy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, fijando su vista en ese par de necios. Dobló ligeramente las piernas, lista para echar a correr.

_Que funcione, por favor…_

La pecosa emuló a un toro de lidia y se lanzó contra ellos. Extendió los brazos lo más que pudo y un instante antes de la colisión, cerró los ojos y empujó con fuerza para que los tres perdieran el equilibrio. Lo logró y medio segundo más tarde, los tres caían sin remedio al agua.

* * *

-Hola... – saludó una graciosa desconocida que de pronto apareció frente a los ojos de Annie en el jardín del Colegio – ¿Quién eres tú? 

-Hola – dijo la señorita Britter y extendió la mano – mi nombre es Annie¿Tú como te llamas?

-Ivie...

-Hola Ivie, mucho gusto. ¿Qué haces por aquí¿Te has perdido?

-Aquí vivo.

-¿Aquí, en el colegio¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro que estoy segura¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo estudio aquí.

-¡Ivie, criatura! – exclamó una monja que se aproximaba apresuradamente – Por fin te encuentro. No molestes a la gente, ya te lo he dicho antes.

-No me estaba molestando, Hermana – intervino Annie.

-Aún así, sabe que no andar sola y sin permiso por el Colegio.

-¡No me salí sin permiso! – refutó la niña – sólo quería pasear un rato.

-¿Y eso no es desobedecerme, señorita? Volvamos, ya es hora de la merienda.

-No la regañe, Hermana. No tengo nada que hacer ahora y si le parece bien puedo cuidar de Ivie y dar un paseo.

-¿Estas segura, Annie?

-Sí, Hermana. Jugaremos y después la llevaré para que tome su cena. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ivie?

-¡Si, si, sí! – contestó la niña, entusiasmada.

-Bien, vamos – dijo Annie, tomando la mano de la pequeña.

* * *

-¡Aaahhh¡Está helada! – Archie sacó la cabeza fuera del agua, profiriendo una maldición – ¿Candy, qué demonios crees que haces? 

-Salvándote la vida, idiota – respondió Terry a un par de metros de distancia.

-No te pregunté a ti, _idiota_ – el chico Cornwell se retiró el cabello de los ojos y giró para buscar a su prima – ¡Candy¿Candy dónde estas?

-¿Candy? – al darse cuenta que no había respuesta, Terrence imitó a Archie.

-Algo anda mal. ¡Candy!

-¿La ves? – preguntó el aristócrata.

-Si pudiera verla, no estaría llamándola, imbécil.

-¡Candy! – gritó Terrence antes de empezar a nadar sin dirección precisa – ¡Candy!

Archibald y Terrence vivieron los minutos más largos de su corta. La voz de Candy no se oía por ningún sitio. Ambos se zambulleron en repetidas ocasiones dentro del agua pero sus esfuerzos por encontrarla fueron infructuosos.

-¡Candy! – gritó Archie por enésima vez – estás asustándome, gatita.

Terry no dijo una sola palabra. Se sumergió nuevamente a pesar de su evidente fatiga. El color del lago se tornaba oscuro a medida que el anochecer arribaba. Ninguno de los dos se rindió en su búsqueda.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! – vociferó Archibald, desesperado – Si algo le pasa a Candy, te mataré ¡Te lo juro!

-Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si la dejaras en paz por más de cinco minutos.

-¡No me agrada verla cerca de ti!

-Entonces, cierra los ojos cuando nos veas juntos.

-La alejaré de ti cuantas veces sea necesario.

-Empieza a contarlas porque serán muchas.

-¡Déjala tranquila¡Ella no es para ti!

-Tampoco para ti.

-¡Te voy a…!

-Increíble – una voz conocida sobrevino de entre los arbustos, fuera de la superficie del lago –. Si estuviera en el fondo del agua, aguardando a que uno de los dos me rescatara, seguramente ya se hubiese muerto… de aburrimiento.

-¡Candy! – exclamaron Terry y Archie al unísono. Candy puso las manos en la cintura y los miró molesta, además de estar completamente empapada.

-Ni siquiera el agua logró tranquilizarlos – dijo la pecosa - ¿qué tengo que hacer, entonces¿prenderle fuego al bosque o provocar una avalancha?

-¿Has estado ahí todo el tiempo? – le cuestionó Archie.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que siguen siendo unos niños. Salgan de allí antes de que se resfríen.

Terry nadó hacia la orilla sin reprocharle nada. Archie hizo lo propio, no sin antes obsequiarle una furiosa mirada a su querida prima.

-Vamos, Candy.

La pecosa escuchó la misma frase y al mismo tiempo de la boca de ambos. Rogó al cielo que el día terminara de una vez. Hasta ese minuto le había parecido el más largo de su existencia.

-Candy tiene que regresar al colegio – dijo Archie, sacudiendo la cabeza para secar su cabello.

-Candy y yo tenemos otros planes – le informó el aristócrata – ¿no es así, pecas?

-Como si me importara tu opinión. Candy, vámonos.

-Parece que no me escuchaste, mister América.

-Te oí bien, gracias.

-Sigo aquí – les interrumpió Candy –…en caso de que eso sí les importe. Y tal vez deberían preguntarme a mí qué es lo que quiero hacer.

-Bien, pecas – obedeció Terry - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

_Ahorcarlos, eso quisiera…_

-Regresaré al colegio, sola.

-Yo te llevaré – se ofreció su primo.

-¿Sabes lo que la palabra "sola" significa, Cornwell?

-Nadie te habló a ti.

-Y a ti nadie te invitó a venir.

-No me hizo falta.

-Lo que te hace falta es que te calles antes de que vuelva a perder la paciencia.

_¡No lo puedo creer!_... Candy los miró boquiabierta… _¡siguen discutiendo!_

-Yo ya la perdí. Si gustas podemos continuar donde nos quedamos.

-Encantado.

-¡BASTA! – dijo Candy con todo el aire de sus pulmones - ¡basta, basta, basta!, deberían de estar avergonzados. ¿No se escuchan a sí mismos¿Cómo es posible que se traten de esa forma¿Les parece divertido? Estoy congelándome y en lo único que piensan es en pelear y pelear todo el tiempo. ¡Egoístas! eso es lo que son. Los odio – Candy dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar - ¡A los dos! – agregó.

-¡Candy! – uno de los dos gritó su nombre pero no pudo distinguir quién fue. Para entonces ya había echado a correr.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Berth? 

-¿Eh? nada.

-Pensando en tu "Candy"¿no es así?

-Edward, no estoy de humor.

-Bien, no hablaré de ella. Pero te tengo noticias.

-¿Cuáles?

-Sobre eso.

¿Sobre qué?, no te entiendo.

-La encontraron. ¿Quieres enterarte dónde?

-Tú eras el más interesado en ese tema.

-Cierto, pero también tiene que ver contigo.

-Ya no tengo ninguna relación con ese pasado.

-Hay un pequeño lazo que aún te ata a él. ¿No quieres romperlo de una vez?

-¿Eso te haría muy feliz, no Edward?

-Solamente velo por tus intereses. Quien se mete contigo, también lo hace conmigo.

-Y si es una chica, también está invitada a tu cama ¿cierto?

-¡Vamos, Berth! – exclamó el hombre, palmeando la espalda de su hermano – ¿Nunca vas perdonarme?, Te libré de esa mujer. Deberías darme las gracias.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con la niña?

-¿Qué quieras que haga con ella?, fuiste tú quien me pidió hallarla.

-No lo sé.

-Piénsalo y dime. Pero no tardes demasiado.

-¿Pensarlo?, estoy harto de pensar en eso… en ti, en ti…

Como si estuviese inmerso en un verdadero cuento de hadas, Berth comenzó a recordar la silueta, el rostro y la voz de quien alguna vez fue su primer amor. Un amor inconcluso y desabrido. La propia historia del príncipe y su dama no tuvo un final feliz para Berth. Su leal cariño fue vilmente traicionado por una joven llamada Ivanna Reims, quien sin mayor reparo engañó a Berth en la primera oportunidad con su hermano mayor Edward.

En una apuesta se decidió el destino de la señorita Reims. Edward le apostó a Berth que fácilmente podría llevársela a su alcoba. Que esa mujer no lo amaba de verdad. Berth aceptó y el resultado fue un trago amargo que recordaría toda su vida.

No obstante, Berth no fue el único en perder algo ese día, cuando los encontró juntos. Sin planearlo, Edward también se enamoró de ella. Ivanna, al verse víctima de una apuesta y en medio de dos hombres que disputarían su cariño frontalmente, decidió huir y no volver a ver a ninguno de los dos jamás.

Ivanna dejó dos corazones resquebrajados a su paso por Londres, pero ambos hermanos resolvieron borrar todo recuerdo de su memoria. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa mujer y su pasado. Sin embargo, años después Edward decidió rastrearla para vengarse de la burla más vil que sufriera su orgullo. El abandono y el desprecio. Fue cuando se enteró que Ivanna había muerto de tuberculosis en un albergue para indigentes pero que antes había dado a luz a una pequeña niña, quien inevitablemente fue a parar a un orfanato. A varios de ellos.

Edward se obsesionó en hallar su paradero. Su existencia significaba una escandalosa prueba de la libertina vida de la realeza inglesa. No permitiría que una bastarda manchara su linaje. Pero lo que más le fastidiaba al príncipe heredero era que esa niña representaba el amor que existiera entre su hermano menor y la mujer de la que tontamente se había enamorado él. Edward nunca le contó a Berth que Ivanna se arrepintió en el último momento e interpuso su cariño por Berth. En cambio, alimentó el resentimiento de su hermano para que juntos buscaran venganza. Ahora el momento de tomarla había llegado y Edward se encargaría de tener asientos de primera fila para degustarla en un plato frío.

* * *

-¿Candy? – dijo Paty O'Brien con la boca abierta hasta el piso - ¿Candy, qué te sucedió? – le preguntó a la pecosa mientras ésta dejaba marcas de agua a su paso - Estás empapada. 

-Ah, hola Patty¿como estás?

-Creo que… algo mejor que tú. ¿Qué pasó?

-Terry, Archie y yo decidimos nadar un rato en el lago.

-¿Cómo? – Patricia se ajustó los lentes, como si con eso pudiera escuchar mejor.

-Es una larga historia. Iré a quitarme el vestido y te contaré ¿de acuerdo?

-¿En qué problema te metiste esta vez, Candy?

-En uno muy húmedo.

-Annie está en el jardín. Buscaba por ti hace rato.

-Bien, ahora iré.

* * *

- Hola, Candy.

- Hola, Annie ¿Dónde esta Paty?

- Ahora regresa.

-Pero a quién tenemos aquí…

Candy, dobló las rodillas y miró fascinada a la pequeña niña que pendía de la mano de Annie. Sintió en su pecho un ligero sobresalto, como si ese momento ya lo hubiese vivido antes. Miró fijamente los enormes y azules ojos de Ivanna y quedó fascinada con su dulce sonrisa. Tomó su diminuta mano y recibió de inmediato una extraña sensación en la piel. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Simplemente atinó a sonreírle y presentarse ella misma.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Candy¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Se llama Ivie – informó Annie – Ivie ¿puedes decirle hola a mi amiga Candy?

-Hola, Candy – obedeció la niña.

-Mucho gusto, Ivie.

-Ivie se hospeda con los niños del orfanato en el Colegio San Pablo.

-¿En serio? – exclamó la pecosa con gusto – Yo también viví en uno, Ivie. ¿Tienes muchos amigos¿Las Hermanas te cuidan bien?

-¿Tú también? – repitió Ivie, con una mueca de extrañeza.

-Sí – confirmó Candy, sentándose en el pasto para conversar con ella – hace muchos años yo viví en un orfanato y tenía muchos amigos. Era muy feliz viviendo allí. ¿A ti también te gusta?

-¿No tienes papás? – siguió preguntando la niña.

-Un papá no – apuntó Candy – pero crecí dos mamás maravillosas que cuidaron de mí hasta que tuve así de años – Candy le mostró a Ivie el número ocho con sus dedos.

-¿Dos mamás?

-Sí, dos. A Annie también….

-Ivie – Annie intervino abruptamente en la conversación – ¿no quieres ir a recoger más flores?

-Sí – aceptó la niña, moviendo la cabeza.

-Candy y yo te esperaremos aquí.

Ivie corrió hacia la floresta cercana mientras Annie se sentaba junto a una Candy que la miró con recelo y extrañaza.

-Es sólo una niña – dijo Candy, ligeramente malhumorada – No creo que te insulte o se burle de ti si se entera que no tienes padres.

-Pero si tengo padres.

-Oh, disculpa – el tono de voz de la pecosa cambió de malhumorado a irónico –. Me confundí de persona. Creí que hablaba con una amiga que tuve hace muchos años.

En realidad, Annie no había dicho ninguna mentira, tenía a sus padres, los Britter, pero para Candy fue evidente la vergüenza que su amiga aún sentía por el Hogar de Pony. Confesar que nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres todavía le resultaba ofensivo incluso delante de una niña de cinco años. Candy no comprendía cuál era el pecado de haber crecido en un sitio donde lo único que recibieron fue amor.

Además, si recordaba bien, los Britter no tenían pensado adoptar a Annie, sino a ella. Sin embargo, Candy eligió a su mejor amiga. No así Annie. La elección principal de la señorita Britter siempre había sido y sería ella misma.

No obstante, meditó Candy, de haber sido todo diferente, nunca hubiera conocido a Anthony, Stear y Archie. No se arrepentía de su decisión y si tuviera que vivirlo todo otra vez, lo haría gustosa y con los ojos cerrados.

-Soy la misma – refutó Annie. Candy le concedió razón – quien ha cambiado eres tú.

-No comprendo.

-Berth vino a verme.

-¿Para qué hizo eso?

-Me preguntó si salías con alguien.

-¿Qué? – a Candy le faltó el aire – ¿qué le dijiste?

-Que no.

-¡Agh! – se retorció la pecosa como si hubiese bebido veneno.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-No… ya no importa.

-¿Sabes que Archie y yo… nos separamos, cierto?

-Sí – respondió Candy, desconcertada por la repentina pregunta – lo sé. Y también sé que tu nuevo pretendiente es… ese tipo.

-Ese tipo tiene un nombre.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-Porque obviamente sólo busca jugar contigo.

-Quise charlar contigo para que me ayudaras a sentirme mejor. No para que te portaras como mi madre.

-No voy a apoyarte en esto, Annie. Es una tontería.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué Edward todavía no se enamora de ti?

-¿Disculpa?

-Solamente apruebas a quienes se hayan enamorado de ti primero¿no es cierto?

-Que tontería.

-Anthony, Archie, Terry… ¿todos te divierten, verdad?

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así, Annie? – Candy creyó haber escuchado eso antes… de labios de uno de los integrantes de aquella lista – yo no me divierto con nadie. Archie y yo solamente somos amigos.

-Él te ama, lo sabes.

-Como una hermana.

-Mentirosa.

-Aún si no fuera un cariño de hermanos – le excusó Candy – mi cariño por él si lo es.

-Nunca has hecho nada por alejarlo de ti.

-Es mi familia. ¿Qué puedo hacer¿Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?

-Ya lo hiciste una vez.

-¡Annie!

-Sabes que yo lo amo.

-No lo parece – dijo Candy con sorna.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo tú?, ni siquiera me conoces.

-Es cierto – se levantó Candy, abruptamente – ya no te conozco. Te has convertido en una extraña que todo lo que desea tiene que tenerlo, o de lo contrario….

-No me importa lo que digas, Candy.

-Claro que no te importa. Ni lo que yo diga o sienta te ha importado nunca – agregó la pecosa, extrañamente irascible – ¿Sabes que también yo quería unos padres, Annie¿Unos padres como los tuyos?

-Entonces, los hubieras elegido en lugar mío. Nadie te pidió que te sacrificaras en mi nombre.

-¡Egoísta! – exclamó Candy, antes de darle una bofetada a su mejor amiga –. No lo hice por ti, lo hice por nosotras. Por mí. Quería estar siempre a tu lado.

-¿Y ahora tengo que pagártelo?

-¿Quién eres? – inquirió Candy, con desprecio.

-¡Tu sombra, eso soy!

-¿Qué?

-Cuando al fin alguien se interesa por mí, tratas de convencerme que lo deje y vuelva con alguien que sólo tiene ojos para ti. Estás celosa¿verdad?

-¿Celosa yo?

-Si tanto te importa Archie, deberías estar feliz. Al fin se ha librado de mí.

-Pensé que lo amabas.

-No es lo mismo que el siente por mí.

-Te equivocas.

-No. Tú te equivocas. Archie solamente se compadece de mí. ¿Acaso no has visto cómo me mira?, como la pobre tonta que se enamoró de un imposible.

-¡Esta no eres tú¿Qué te sucede?

-Esta soy yo, te guste o no.

-¡Pues no, no me gusta!

-Tendrás que resolverlo tú misma.

Candy y Annie se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor al enfrascarse en la de las pelea más dolorosa que habían tenido jamás. Ivie miraba calladamente el llanto incontenible de ambas resbalando por sus mejillas. Los gritos eran fácilmente perceptibles a varios metros a la redonda, pero ninguna de las protagonistas se dio cuenta.

-No quiero volver a verte.

-¡Annie, espera!

-¡Déjame sola¡Ya no somos amigas!

-Esa no es tu decisión solamente – advirtió Candy, tirando de su brazo –. También es mía.

-Ya no me importa lo que tengas que decir. Déjame en paz.

-Annie – Candy se volvió a ver a la niña y seguidamente a su amiga –, aguarda ¿Vas a dejar a la niña aquí?

Annie no respondió. Simplemente siguió su camino.

-¡Annie, contéstame!

-¿Candy? – una pequeña mano tiró del vestido de la pecosa - ¿Annie está enojada?

-No – le respondió, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas –, únicamente un poco cansada. No te preocupes, yo te llevaré a casa.

-¿Se enojó contigo?

-Bueno… - aceptó Candy, consciente de la aguda inteligencia de los niños –, tal vez. Pero es normal¿sabes? A veces los mejores amigos también pelean.

-Mi mamá también se enojaba mucho.

-¿Tu mamá? – repitió Candy, sorprendida – Ivie, creí que habías dicho que no tenías padres.

-Mi mamá sí.

-¿Y dónde está ella¿Por qué vives en un orfanato?

-Me dijo que pronto regresaría. Que un malvado brujo nos perseguía y que quería salvarme, y que tenía que quedarme con las monjas, y que ella volvería por mí.

-¿Fue hace mucho?

-No sé.

-¿Quién es ese… malvado brujo?

-No sé – repitió la pequeña, alzándose de hombros – pero no puede encontrarme.

-No lo hará – acarició Candy su cabello – no te preocupes. Y tu mamá volverá pronto, ya lo verás. Mientras tanto yo te defenderé de todos los brujos malvados del mundo. ¿Puedo?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad.

Candy no encontró nada lógico en las palabras de Ivie. Posiblemente todo era producto de su imaginación o de un mal sueño. Sin embargo, deseo para ella que su madre regresara pronto a recogerla, si es que aún estaba viva o pensaba cumplir su promesa.

-¡Candy¿Qué sucedió con Annie? – preguntó Paty, quien apenas aparecía en el jardín.

-Nada. Todo está bien.

-Pero las oí discut… - Candy le pidió a Paty guardar silencio con una graciosa mueca. Señaló a Ivie con los ojos y la "biblioteca ambulante" comprendió.

-Nunca las había visto reñir – susurró Patricia, sin poder contenerse.

-Nunca digas nunca – dijo Candy, dejando escapar un doloroso suspiro.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
****Agosto de 1914.**

-¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó Marc al mirar detenidamente a Candy jugar de la mano de Ivie en el jardín del Colegio.

-No tengo idea – respondió su acompañante - pero viene a jugar con la niña todas las tardes.

-Espero que no sea su madre.

-Su madre está muerta, no seas idiota.

Mientras los dos hombres espiaban a la hija de Ivanna Reims bajo las órdenes de Edward, Candy disfrutaba de su compañía en una de las tantas tardes en que la frecuentaba. Marc y su cómplice estaban más cerca de llevar a cabo sus planes y por ende comenzaron a rondar el orfanato periódicamente. Sin embargo, no contaban con la frecuente y molesta presencia de la señorita Andrey.

-Llegamos, pequeña.

-¡Vamos a nadar, Candy!

-Pero no tengo traje de baño – objetó Candy – y tú tampoco.

-¡No importa!

-¡Que par de chicas tan lindas! – exclamó una voz conocida a espaldas de Candy. La pecosa cerró los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó Candice.

-A mi también me da gusto volver a verla, señorita Andrey – la saludó con cortesía.

-A mi no – masculló la pecas, cuidando que Ivie no se diera cuenta de su repentino mal humor.

-¿Y quién es tu pequeña amiguita?

-Su nombre es Ivie – Candy le pidió a la niña que se diera la vuelta y saludara a su majestad –. Ivie, te presento a… Berth.

-Hola – estiró Ivie su pequeño brazo amablemente – mucho gusto, señor.

Berth se quedó de piedra al ver que aquel dulce e inocente rostro que era idéntico al de "esa mujer". Cualquier palabra murió en su garganta al trazar con la mirada las tiernas facciones de la hija de Ivanna. Entonces recordó las palabras de Edward días atrás: La encontraron.

El príncipe se olvidó del motivo porque el que había buscado a Candy. Se olvidó de todo y conservó su vista fija en la niña como si mirase a un fantasma.

-Hola, Ivie... – dijo con torpeza – ¿ese es tu nombre?

-Ivanna. Como mi mamá.

Su majestad palideció y sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus pies.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Candy lo tomó del brazo.

-Sí… estoy bien. Es solo que…

-Ivie, ve a jugar. Mi amigo y yo estaremos aquí. ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – asintió la niña y salió corriendo.

Algo no andaba bien. Candy podía sentirlo con solamente observar la expresión confundida de Berth. En especial cuando Ivie pronunció su nombre.

-Será mejor que te sientes – sugirió la pecosa – estás muy pálido.

-Candy... de... ¿De dónde conoces a esa niña?

-Vive en el orfanato del Colegio San Pablo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Es ella entonces... tiene que ser ella…_

¿Quién más podría ser el retrato perfecto de su primer amor? se preguntó Berth. Exaltado y con las manos sudorosas rechazó la invitación de Candy y se excusó con prisa.

-Perdona, Candy. No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Te veré después.

-Viniste a hablar conmigo¿no es así?

-Sí pero, será en otra ocasión. Discúlpame.

-Berth, aguarda ¿qué sucede? – insistió Candy – ¿fue por la niña?

-¿Qué dices? – le sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa con ella¿La conoces?

-Que tontería. Lo siento, ya tengo que irme.

-Pero…

Candy no pudo alegar más debido a la velocidad con la que su majestad se alejó del sitio.

-Ivie…

-¿Sí, Candy? – preguntó la niña, acercándose.

-¿Recuerdas haber visto a mi amigo antes?

-No – sacudió su cabecita.

-¿Nunca?

-No...

-Ivie¿te acuerdas que me contaste que tu mamá y tu se escondían de… alguien malvado?

-Sí. Un malvado brujo feo.

-Él¿tu mamá te dijo alguna vez su nombre?

-No...

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, pero sé dónde vive.

-¿En dónde?

-En un castillo. Mi mamá me dijo que no debía acercarme nunca a ningún castillo.

_Un malvado brujo que vive en su castillo…_ Candy meditó lo que parecía un simple cuento de hadas. Algo sin importancia que le estaba quitando demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la expresión de Berth al encontrar con la niña.

-¿Candy?

-Sí, dime.

-Hay alguien allí – la niña apuntó con su brazo hacia un sitio determinado detrás de Candy.

-¿Dónde?

Aquel fue el primer encuentro que Candy sostuvo con los hombres que la perseguirían por toda Europa semanas después, y que invadirían sus sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas durante largo tiempo. Sin saberlo, sin imaginarse el futuro que por las dos aguardaba, Candy tomó instintivamente de la mano a Ivie y la sujetó fuerte.

-Ven pequeña, vámonos de aquí.

* * *

-Mi querida y hermosa Annie – saludó Edward con una exagerada reverencia. 

-Edward – correspondió Annie – tenía tantas ganas de verte.

-Te extrañé, bonita. ¿Dónde has estado?

-En ningún lugar en especial.

-¿Y tú me extrañaste a mí?

-Cada minuto – dijo Annie, abrazándose a él – no sé cómo voy a sobrellevar los días sin ti, en Londres.

-Yo también regresaré a la ciudad pronto, Annie.

-¿Entonces podremos vernos ahí?

-No pensemos en eso ahora – Edward apretó su abrazo y acarició su cabello –. No me gusta perder el tiempo en cosas que aún no suceden. Te ves hermosa hoy pero ¿por qué tienes esa cara tan triste¿qué te pasa?

-No, nada.

-Si no me lo quieres contar – levantó su mentón y la besó en la frente – entonces tendré que hacer algo que guste para verte sonreír nuevamente

-¿Qué es?

-Ven, compré algo para ti – Edward la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla escaleras arriba.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A mi alcoba. Allí dejé tu regalo

-¿En... en tu alcoba?

-No seas niña – dijo burlón –. Vamos te mostraré lo que compré para ti.

-Preferiría… - Annie se detuvo como si sus piernas se lo hubiesen ordenado – esperarte aquí.

-Olvídalo – tiró Edward con fuerza de su brazo –. Quiero mostrarte mi refugio personal.

-Pero es que... no es correcto.

-No haremos anda incorrecto, Annie – le sonrió comprensivamente, tratando de sonar convincente – te lo aseguro.

Annie intentó discutirle pero algo no se lo permitió. Se imaginó caminando lentamente a lo largo de aquel corredor infinito como si estuviese dentro de un sueño. La habitación de Edward se hallaba al final del pasillo.

_Que frío hace aquí… que frío y qué solitario_, pensó. También notó que ningún sirviente había hecho acto de presencia desde que Edward la recibió en la puerta.

-Llegamos – indicó su majestad, al abrir la puerta.

En definitiva, lo que sentía Annie no eran cosquilleos de emoción en el estómago, sino un alarmante nerviosismo le anunciaban peligro. No obstante, resolvió no prestar atención y dejarse llevar por lo que consideró "un romántico impulso" de su príncipe azul. La joven traspasó la puerta y un segundo después se encontró en medio de la grandiosa habitación digna literalmente de un Rey.

-¿Y bien¿Te gusta?

-Es hermosa. Pero… - Annie sintió un deseo ferviente de salir corriendo pero sus piernas no respondieron – dijiste que ibas a mostrarme algo.

-Así es.

Edward abrazó a Annie por la espalda y ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa. No sabía qué hacer. Si actuaba infantilmente, Edward la despreciaría para siempre. No podía permitirse eso. No ahora, cuando al fin alguien había puesto sus ojos en ella antes que en su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te quiero mostrar lo mucho que te amo, Annie.

-No, no te entiendo…

-Mi bella y hermosa princesa – el hombre mordisqueó la oreja de Annie, quien en respuesta tensó todo su cuerpo y trató de apartarlo de inmediato. Edward se lo impidió enérgicamente.

-Edward...

-Hueles muy bien.

-Edward, por favor…

-Annie, sabes que te quiero ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero…

-No tengas miedo – la hizo dar la vuelta y continuó el sendero de sus provocadores besos sobre la piel de su cuello – no voy a lastimarte.

-No… no sigas.

-Sshhh, quédate quieta.

-Edward – Annie sintió el piso moverse debajo de sus pies cuando la mano de Edward se posó sobre su seno -. No, espera…

-Te quiero, linda – le dijo, besando sus labios para tranquilizarla – no lo dudes nunca. ¿Tú me quieres a mí, Annie?

-Yo…

-Yo sé que sí – concluyó su majestad, sellando los labios de Annie con un posesivo beso que penetró todas sus defensas.

_Me quiere, es verdad, él me quiere…_

-Eres hermosa – repitió Edward, deslizando el tirante de su vida a lo largo de su hombro –. Yo cuidaré de ti, Annie. Te lo prometo.

-S-sí – sonrió la joven, con dificultad – lo sé.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre, Annie.

-¿Para siempre?

-Te lo prometo.

Ambición, despecho, envidia, confusión, soledad. Esas fueron las únicas emociones que acompañaron a Annie a la alcoba de Edward. No amor, ya que ella sabía a quien le pertenecía esa palabra. Sin embargo, deseaba ganar alguna vez. Ganarle a su mejor amiga. Vencerla aún si fuese la única oportunidad que tenía. Candy significaba para Annie el más grande recordatorio de todo lo que ella nunca podría ser. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, pensó Annie, y decidió renunciar a la razón y al sentido común cuando Edward apagó las luces.

* * *

-¡Stear, Archie, Patty! 

-Candy – la saludó el inventor con una enorme sonrisa – hace días que no te veíamos¿dónde has estado?

-Que bueno encontrarlos juntos. Tengo que pedirles un favor.

-¿Qué será esta vez, eh? – preguntó Stear, picando su frente con el índice.

-Ella es mi nueva amiga. Se llama Ivie – Candy colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pequeña y la presentó a todos –. Ivie, estos son mis amigos. Él es Stear, Archie y Paty.

-Hola – sacudió Ivie su mano.

-Mucho gusto, señorita – saludó Archie con una elegante reverencia. Con aquel simple gesto, Candy recordó cuando le conoció por primera vez frente al portal de piedra de los Andrey.

-Es un honor, pequeña dama – siguió Stear y besó su diminuta mano.

-Chicos – dijo la pecosa – ¿Podrían cuidar de Ivie un rato por mí?

-¿A dónde irás? – preguntó Archie.

-Es que tengo… algo que hacer con las Hermanas y…

-¿Te castigaron de nuevo? – infirió Stear, mostrándole a Ivie un simpático muñeco que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Claro que no – respondió la pecosa, ofendida -. Es solamente un favor.

-No irás con ese tipo ¿verdad?

-No - gruñó Candy al elegante – No voy con él. Hace días que no lo veo. ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

-Dejen de pelear – pidió Stear, balanceando su marioneta de un lado a otro mientras Ivie reía -. Nosotros cuidaremos de la niña – dijo – no te preocupes, Candy.

-Seguro que sí – confirmó Paty, uniéndose al inventor –. Pero no demores mucho para que podamos ir todos a remar al lago

-¿Qué opinas Ivie? – preguntó Candy a la niña – ¿Quieres esperarme un rato con mis amigos?

-Sí – le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención. El muñeco la tenía fascinada.

-Buena niña – acarició su cabeza y se despidió de los demás -- ¡No tardaré, lo prometo!

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo? – ofreció Archie. Candy le agradeció con una sonrisa y aceleró el paso.

-Estaré bien – le respondió.

Sin embargo, mientras se aproximaba al castillo de los príncipes de Gales, la voz de la razón comenzó a gritarle que regresara por donde había venido. Que era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido en años.

_Pero quiero saber lo que sucede…_

Y entonces decidió no dar vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915.**

-Tom… ¡Tom!

-¡Hola, Candy! – saludó el vaquero, saliendo del pórtico de su rancho – ¿Cómo estás?

-Supongo que bien… - respondió dudosa y rascándose la cabeza – pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar una larga historia?

Candy encontró excesivamente difícil reducir a minutos una travesía que había durado interminables meses. Resolvió omitir los detalles y explicó sólo el problema. Ella y Terrence habían decidido casi un año atrás proteger a una pequeña niña llamada Ivanna y esa riesgosa tarea aún no había llegado a su fin.

-¿Conoces algún lugar abandonado, no muy lejos de aquí Tom¿Dónde nadie pueda encontrarnos al menos por unos días?

-Abandonado... - meditó el vaquero – ¡Ah¿por qué no vas a esa vieja casa que está en medio del bosque?, creo que le pertenece a tu familia ¿no es así?

-Sería muy fácil que nos hallaran ahí. No creo que sea buena idea.

-Si… tal vez. Pero no se me ocurre otro.

-Tengo que irme pronto del Hogar de Pony. No quiero que nada le suceda por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué no aguardas a que llegue tu amigo?

-¿Mi amigo?

-El tipo de Londres. ¿No sería mejor que lo esperaras?

-Terry… - suspiró Candy. Desearía esperar toda la vida por él, pero sus madres y los niños que tenían a su cargo eran lo más importante en ese momento.

-Tranquila – Tom sujetó sus manos y le sonrió dulcemente – todo saldrá bien. Yo te ayudaré mientras él llega.

-Solamente espero que esté bien.

-Confía en que sí. Nada malo le sucederá a nadie. De eso nos encargaremos tú y yo.

-Sí – finalmente la sonrisa de Candy aparecía en su rostro acompañada de un tenue brillo de esperanza –. Todo saldrá bien. Terry llegará pronto.

-Ten fe en él.

-La tengo – dijo la pecosa con firmeza –. Por supuesto que la tengo.

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia. Ya me estoy apurando en sacar todos los capítulos de este fic. Gracias por los reviews que siempre levantan el ánimo. Yume seguirá por supuesto, mejorada y más dramático, pero Azul también merece mi atención así que, ojalá les esté gustando. 

No les pido una moneda ni un billete a cambio, solamente un comentario. Ese es mi paga.

Que Dios, su Dios, les devuelva su cariño siete veces siete,

Emera


	9. Cuando te besé

**CAPITULO IX **

_**Cuando te besé.**_

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915.**

-Perdone¿dónde puedo encontrar el rancho de los Stevens?

-¿Stevens? – repitió el vaquero, observando a su alrededor mientras Terry aguardaba su respuesta - Queda como a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí. Siga por ese camino y lo hallará sin problemas.

-Gracias.

_A__lguna vez Candy lo mencionó…_

Terry siguió las instrucciones del desconocido y continuó su camino mientras recordaba a uno de los mejores amigos de la pecosa en América: Tom Stevens. Imaginó que él podría ser la ayudaba que necesitaba para proteger a Candy e Ivie. No tenía otra opción. Tenía que ser él.

"_Crecimos juntos. Es como un hermano para mí…"_

El aristócrata se preguntó cómo hubiese sido crecer al lado de Candice White.

_Pobre tipo… _pensó sonriente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una tremenda envidia.

* * *

-Hace frío afuera – dijo Tom, soplando aire caliente en sus manos -. Será mejor que entres si no quieres resfriarte, Candy. 

-Ahora voy – Candy sintió la necesidad de quedarse un rato más, mirando con insistencia la entrada del Rancho de los Stevenes.

-¿Dónde está Ivie?

-La dejé en el Hogar. Será mejor que vuelva – trató de convencerse, pero seguía mirando el gran portón como si esperase algo… o alguien –. Debo asegurarme que se encuentre bien.

-Todo estará bien – aseguró Tom, tocando su hombro – ya te lo he dicho. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Gracias por escucharme.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi horrorosa hermana pequeña.

-Hermana… – repitió Candy, evocando la imagen de su mejor amiga –Annie... ¿Cómo estará?

-Se quedó en Londres con tus primos¿no es así?

-Sí, pero después de que salí de la ciudad no tuve más noticias suyas. Archie me prometió que la cuidaría, pero hace tanto que no los veo.

-Si hubiera pasado algo malo ya lo sabrías ¿no lo crees?

-Sí pero… Terry y yo hemos estado huyendo todo el tiempo que tal vez les ha sido difícil dar conmigo. Probablemente imposible.

-Te llevaré el Hogar de Pony – propuso el vaquero, palmeando duro su espalda para animarla –. Vamos, quita esa cara si no quieres que los niños se preocupen por ti. Salgamos por atrás para que nadie nos vea.

-Sí.

* * *

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? 

-¿Es éste el Rancho de los Stevens? – preguntó Terry a un hombre que resguardaba las cercanías de la casa.

-Sí, aquí es.

-¿Se encuentra el dueño?

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Él no me conoce pero… mi nombre es Terrence Granchester. ¿Puede decirle que soy amigo de Candice White?

-El señor Stevens salió y no volverá hasta más tarde. Quizás quiera hablar con su hijo, Tom.

* * *

-Tom, espera – Candy se detuvo a centímetros de salir por la puerta trasera. 

-¿Si?

-Olvidé mi bufanda.

-Yo la traeré. Espera aquí.

* * *

-¿Él se encuentra? 

-¿Tom? Creo que sí. ¿Es usted su amigo?

-No, pero ya le dije que tenemos una amiga en común. Candice White Andrey. ¿Puede decirle que es urgente que hable con él?

-Aguarde aquí, iré a buscarlo.

* * *

-Oye, Tom... 

-¿Sí? – el vaquero se volvió a mirar al hombre que cuidaba de su ganado durante la ausencia de su padre.

-Alguien te busca allá afuera.

-¿Quién es?

-Dice que conoce a la señorita White y que le urge hablar contigo.

-¿A Candy?

* * *

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? – se preguntaba Candy, mirando hacia el interior del Rancho. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la entrada principal pero la altura de la casa se lo impidió -. Iré a ver. 

-No espero a nadie, dile que se vaya – Tom encontró la bufanda de Candy y se adelantó al portón trasero. Creyó que hablar con un desconocido acerca de Candy en ese momento era una mala idea, así que no se tomó mucho tiempo para decidir lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, pero no se lo digas. Ni tampoco que Candy estuvo aquí. Dile a ese tipo que vuelva otro día.

* * *

-Esto es tuyo – dijo Tom, extendiendo la bufanda a Candy – vamos. 

-¿Por qué tardaste?

-Te lo contaré en el camino.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, no te preocupes.

* * *

-Lo siento, señor. No encontré a Tom por ninguna parte. Tal vez salió sin que me diera cuenta. Vuelva mañana. 

-Pero necesito verlo... ¿puedo esperarlo?

-No sé a qué hora volverá así que será mejor que se marche.

-Es importante.

-No puedo ayudarle. Lo lamento.

-¡Por favor, tengo que verlo!

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió, Tom? 

-Es que… - dudó el vaquero, arriando a sus caballos para dar marcha a su carreta – cuando nos íbamos, alguien que te conoce preguntaba por mí en la puerta.

-¿Quién era?

-No lo sé y no quise quedarme a averiguarlo. No esperaba la visita de nadie, así que lo mejor por ahora es no hablar con desconocidos.

-¿Serán ellos? – se preguntó Candy, alarmada – ¿Cómo me encontraron tan rápido¿Cómo supieron que estaba contigo?

-Buena pregunta.

-No quiero causarte problemas, será mejor que vuelvas y…

-¿Qué dices? – inquirió Tom, golpeándole la cabeza con su nudillo -. No pienso abandonarte a mitad de la nada.

-Pero no quiero que les suceda algo a ti o a tu padre.

-No nos pasará nada.

-Pero…

-Dije que voy a ayudarte¿de acuerdo?, así que cállate y siéntate bien.

-No debí haber venido – dijo Candy, sintiéndose profundamente culpable –. No debí hacerlo.

-Demasiado tarde, niña chiflada. No voy a dejarte sola.

* * *

-Mire, si en verdad le urge hablar con el señor Stevens o con Tom, regrese más tarde. 

-Maldita sea – masculló el aristócrata.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Bien – consintió de mal humor –. Volveré después, pero dígale que tengo que hablarle urgentemente. Que aguarde por mí.

El campo de Lakewood llevaba tiempo sin recibir la luz del sol y el verano había dado su cálido inicio en forma de lluvia. Sin embargo, para Terrence aquel nítido y fragante paisaje le pasó de largo. No pudo encontrar a Tom y se más frustrado y desesperado que antes. Maldiciendo su suerte, decidió encaminarse al Hogar de Pony y hacer lo que pudiera para proteger a Candy él solo. Con su caminar taciturno y su mente confusa, no pudo darse cuenta que al salir del rancho de los Stevens, un auto comenzó a seguirlo.

-Buenas tardes – saludó un desconocido al volante del automóvil. Terrence lo miró de reojo pero no se detuvo – Es usted el señor Granchester, si no me equivoco.

-Aquella aseveración hizo que los pies del aristócrata se clavaran al piso y arrugara el entrecejo con alarma.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Un amigo.

-No mío.

-Suba al auto por favor.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Suba al auto – repitió el hombre, lentamente.

-Lárguese – sentenció Terry antes de seguir su camino. El coche lo acompañó y le cerró el paso - ¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace?!

-Obedecer órdenes. Tal como usted lo hará en este momento. Suba he dicho.

-¡Váyase al infierno!

Terrence sabía de quién se trataba. Lo supo desde que el tipo lo reconoció. No tenía tiempo para pensar así que instintivamente dio un paso atrás y corrió hacia el bosque que lo rodeaba para perderlo de vista. No llegó lejos. El hombre al volante bajó de inmediato y disparó al aire la primera vez. La segunda, apuntó al aristócrata y la bala alcanzó la desgastada valija que pendía de su mano, arrebatándosela. El mismo instinto que lo hizo huir le advirtió a Terry que se detuviera. A Candy y a la niña no le sería de ninguna ayuda estando muerto.

-El próximo tiro será para usted, señor Granchester.

-No lo hubiera adivinado.

-Mira, niño idiota – el tipo, con hartazgo, se aproximó a Terry y lo tomó por el cuello del abrigo, furioso –, será mejor que te rindas. Ya es muy tarde para intentar ayudar a tu amiga. Ahora sube al maldito auto o te pesará.

-¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme?

-Lo estarás – le amenazó, con fiereza – pronto lo estarás.

El enviado de su majestad, visiblemente más alto y fuerte que Terry, logró derribarlo con un solo puñetazo que le dio directo en el rostro. Añadió un puntapié en el estómago que le dejó sin aire, y finalizó con un fuerte golpe en la nuca del joven Granchester para dejarlo inconsciente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Terrence se convirtió al fin, luego de largos meses de persecución, en la presa de aquel hombre que aquel día no estaba precisamente interesado en él. Sino en una pequeña niña de cinco años y en su valiente pero estúpida guardiana.

El auto arrancó con rumbo desconocido, llevándose el cuerpo inerte de Terry Granchester en el asiento trasero y dejando a Candice White completamente indefensa ante lo que sucedería aquella noche.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
****Agosto de 1914.**

-Disculpe, pero no la entiendo.

-Vengo a ver a Berth… quiero decir – corrigió Candy – a su majestad, el príncipe George.

-¿A su majestad? – inquirió el mayordomo, con burlona suspicacia.

-Sí, a él. ¿Le puede decir que Candy esta aquí?

-¿Su majestad le espera¿Ha usted arreglado alguna audiencia con él?

-Au… ¿Audiencia?

-Sí, audiencia.

-¿Necesito una?

-Su majestad no puede recibir a nadie que no se haya anunciado con al menos varias semanas de anticipación.

-Ya le dije que soy una amiga suya.

-Pero no tiene una audiencia.

-No... – masticó Candy, harta de esa palabra – no la tengo pero estoy segura que él me recibirá.

-Discúlpeme, madame, pero no puedo permitirle la entrada. Buenas tardes…

-¡Oiga! – Candy interpuso el pie en el marco de la puerta antes de que el hombre la cerrara – ¿Ni siquiera le preguntará si puede verme?

-Lo siento.

-¡No lo sienta! dígale que estoy aquí.

-Pero usted no tiene...

-¡Sí, sí! – manoteó la pecosa al aire – audiencia, ya lo sé.

-Si me permite – carraspeó el criado su garganta - debo atender a mis deberes.

-¿Entre ellos están maltratar a las personas?

-Todos los días vienen distinto tipo de señoritas a preguntar por sus majestades, y argumentan ser sus supuestas amigas para escabullirse dentro del castillo.

-¿Escabullirse? – la cara de Candy se encendió de furia –. No le estoy mintiendo, si eso intenta decir.

-No intento decir nada más que… buenas tardes.

Candice no pudo corresponder a su "saludo" porque para entonces el mayordomo ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Muy tarde, también se le ocurrió que hubiese podido utilizar el nombre de la señorita Britter como pase de entrada. Seguramente Annie ya era bien conocida en el castillo por quienes vivían en él, y el señalar que era su íntima amiga, le hubiese abierto las puertas de inmediato.

-Pesado – dijo Candy, haciendo gestos a la puerta –. Bien, lo haré a mi manera.

La Villa fue lo suficientemente grande para que Candy, con un poco de agilidad e ingenio, penetrara en ella con la misma libertad que las libélulas. En menos de diez minutos halló el inmenso jardín trasero donde se alzaba una majestuosa fuente empedrada y se gozaba de una extraordinaria vista del lago. Decenas de árboles frondosos rodeaban la propiedad, denotando en cada centímetro de sus hojas el minucioso cuidado de los jardineros reales.

_Es __más hermosa que la mansión de los Andrey, en Lakewood... _

El fino mármol de los pisos y las paredes, el grabado de piedra sobre los inmensos muros, los finísimos detalles de los balcones, las columnas, todo cuanto Candy encontraba a su paso logró transportarla a un verdadero cuento de hadas y la mantuvo embelesada por varios minutos.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la condujeron a un pequeño lago artificial donde nadaba frágil y gentilmente una camada de peces dorados. La pecosa asomó el rostro y miró su reflejo sobre la transparencia del agua. Sonrió divertida pero el festejo le duró poco. Súbitamente una roca cayó justo en su nariz reflejada, ocasionando que el resto de su cara se distorsionara.

_¿Quién?... _

Candy volteó hacia todos lados, buscando al dueño del proyectil. Sintió miedo al verse descubierta y pensó en arrojarse hacia los arbustos para esconderse enseguida. Sin embargo… no encontró a nadie

_S__erá mejor que vaya a buscar a Berth._

Con mayor cautela, caminó sigilosamente cerca de la pared de árboles que rodeaban el diminuto lago. Un adusto escalofrío se clavó en su piel pero no se detuvo a meditar su origen. Tragó saliva y continuó. Repentinamente, un fuerte brazo tiró del suyo por entre las ramas y la jaló hacia dentro. Pero no pudo gritar a causa del susto de muerte que contuvo en la garganta porque su opresor le cubrió la boca de inmediato. Sus piernas reaccionaron con violencia y un segundo antes de comenzar a patear al desconocido como un caballo encrespado, reconoció su voz.

-¿Quieres quedarte quieta?, pesas mucho. ¿Has comido demasiado en estos días, pecosa?

-¿Mmh? – Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para hallar la odiosa mirada burlona de Terrence.

-Si prometes no hacer ruido te soltaré.

-Mmh – asintió ella, liberando un hondo suspiro. Se sintió aliviada de no haberse encontrado con un guardia, pero a la vez marcada por la mala suerte con un sello en la frente. ¿Cómo la había hallado tan rápido ese irreverente? - ¡Idiota! – exclamó Candy lo más bajo que pudo, mientras pegaba sobre su pecho con los nudillos – ¡Me asustaste!

-¿Tú asustada? – Terry la contuvo fácilmente con sus brazos –, quienes deberían de estar aterrados son los dueños de este castillo al ver lo sencillo que te resultó entrar.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?

-Estaba aburrido.

-Vete de aquí. No es tu problema.

-Ni quiero que lo sea. Sólo vine a mirar.

-Ve a mirar a otra parte. Estoy ocupada.

-¿Contando peces?

-Vine a hablar con Berth.

-Pudiste tocar la puerta y preguntar por él como lo hace todo el mundo.

-Lo intenté.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? – repitió Candy como si fuera obvio – ¿Crees que estaría aquí contigo perdiendo mi tiempo si hubiese podido verlo?

-¿Ver tu cara en el agua y sonreír como tonta no es también perder el tiempo?

-¿Tonta¿Cómo te atr….?

-Shhh... – ordenó de pronto el aristócrata, al oír voces cerca -. Ocúltate.

Candy y Terry se pusieron de rodillas sobre el piso y guardaron estricto silencio al ver cómo Edward y Berth se aproximaban hacia ellos.

-Qué pasa esta vez, Berth – quiso saber Edward con impaciencia - Me interrumpiste en algo importante.

-Es sobre... la hija de Ivanna.

_-¿Ivanna?_ – pensó Candy, escuchando con atención – _Hablan de Ivie._

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-La vi.

-¿La viste¿Hoy?

-Es exactamente igual a su madre – aseguró Berth, resentido aún por la sorpresa.

-Bueno, allí tienes. No hay duda que sea ella. ¿Pero dónde la has visto?

-Estaba… con Candy.

-¿Candy¿Qué Candy?

-Candice White Andrey. ¿No la recuerdas?

-Ah – recapacitó Edward – esa Candy.

-¿_Esa Candy?_ – frunció la pecosa su nariz con disgusto.

-De alguna forma la conoció y las hallé paseando junto al lago.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?, en unos días todo el mundo volverá a Londres y entonces terminaremos con nuestro "pequeño" problema.

_-¿Problema?_ – la nariz de Candy se arrugó todavía más - _¿Qué problema?_

-No quería verla – dijo Berth con furia contenida –. Su rostro es idéntico al de esa mujer. Maldita sea¿por qué tuve que encontrármela precisamente hoy?

-¿Piensas que yo lo sé?, mejor dime de una vez qué quieres hacer con ella.

-¿Y por qué tengo que decidirlo yo?

-Tú fuiste el más interesado en encontrarla.

-No mientas. Fuimos los dos. Además – Berth se aproximó a su hermano y lo miró como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos -, no pudiste ocultarlo tan bien como pensaste. No a mí. Tú también te enamoraste de ella. Así que no pretendas que soy el único que busca venganza por un desengaño.

-Estoy harto de tener esa conversación contigo – reviró su majestad, enfadado – Te dije que estaba ocupado. ¿Eso es todo?

-¿Una nueva conquista en tu alcoba, Edward¿Ese es el asunto importante que no puede esperar?

-Mantén tu nariz alejada de mis asuntos. Y con respecto a esa niña, te doy unos días para que me digas qué hacer con ella. Cuida que tu amiguita no se vuelva un dolor de cabeza o lo lamentará.

-Quien lo lamentará será esa pobre chica.

-¿Annie? – preguntó Edward y Candy ahogó un grito de asombro.

-¿Hay otra más en tu habitación?

-Annie está loca por mí – aseveró el príncipe con orgullo –. Si quieres, cuando termine, puedo darte un par de consejos para que su amiga siga sus pasos… en tu alcoba, claro está.

_-Annie__… _– la boca de Candy cayó al piso –, _que sea una broma, por favor._

-No sé para que sigo hablando contigo – concluyó Berth y se alejó aprisa.

Al verse solos, Candy se dejó caer al suelo con descuido. Su mente quedó en blanco y su mirada apuntó al balcón que sobresalía en el segundo piso. El nombre de Annie retumbaba en sus oídos pero seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Terrence al tomarla del brazo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

La pecosa sabía que él no tenía la respuesta, pero sintió la enorme necesidad de decirlo en voz alta para aminorar el dolor de su pecho y disipar la terrible confusión que había invadido su apacible mundo en unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

-¿A dónde? 

-Ya me oíste – le dijo Elisa a su hermano –. Iré a ver a Terry.

-Je – respondió Neil a medio reír – te echará en cuanto te vea llegar.

-No lo hará. No cuando le diga lo que sé de esa… basura.

-No te creerá. No si se trata de su "querida" Candy.

-Aunque tenga que obligarlo, me escuchará, y puedo ser tan convincente como esa mosquita muerta. Pero necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Yo?, olvídalo.

-Vamos, Neil – chilló Elisa –. ¿No te gustaría divertirte con ella como cuando éramos niños?

-¿Para que ese tipo venga después a arrancarme los brazos?

-Ni Terry ni los chicos tienen por qué enterarse.

* * *

-Será mejor irnos de aquí – sugirió Terrence, ayudando a Candy a ponerse de pie. 

-¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo? – le preguntó la pecosa, aún sin aceptar lo que oyó de labios de Edward.

-Lo discutiremos afuera.

-Espera – se plantó en sus dos pies y apretó el brazo del aristócrata –. No puedo irme todavía.

-¿Por qué no?

-Annie.

-¿Qué Annie?

-Annie – repitió Candy, como si eso no fuera suficiente para explicarle por qué no podía irse todavía – aunque… tal vez se referían a otra persona – meditó con la esperanza de tener razón.

-Si te refieres a tu amiga, no lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?, puede haber muchas chicas con ese mismo nom…

-Mira arriba.

Los ojos de Terrence apuntaron hacia el balcón de la recámara de Edward. La figura de Annie se recortaba en el borde, vestida con una sencilla pero elegante bata de dormir. Candy sufrió de un súbito mareo al reconocerla y no atinó a descifrar lo que sentía al verla allí. Con él.

-No puede ser…

-No resultó tan tímida después de todo.

-No es ella – se dijo Candy, cerrando los ojos – No lo creo.

-Ven – Terry tomó su mano y la hizo retroceder unos metros cuando vio a Edward salir al balcón con Annie.

-Mira bien - dijo Terrence a Candy, apretando su mano –. Y deja de pensar que es un error.

-Annie… - sollozó al levantar la vista nuevamente –. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-Pregúntaselo cuando la veas. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Ivie en todo esto? – se cuestionó antes de seguir a Terry por entre los matorrales y espesos arbustos.

-¿Quién es Ivie?

-Ivie es… - su sexto sentido le indicó a Candy que no debía decir más. No tenía que involucrar a otra persona en algo que presentía, no terminaría bien.

-¿Y bien? – insistió el aristócrata cuando llegaron al exterior de los jardines del castillo - ¿Quién es?

-Gracias – Candy inclinó ligeramente la cabeza – pero ya tengo que irme.

-¿Quién es? – Terry la sujetó con un sólo brazo y con eso bastó para retenerla.

-No es nadie. No la conoces.

-Pero ellos sí, así que mejor mantén tu distancia con esa persona. ¿Escuchaste lo que hablaron, no es así?

-No estoy sorda – Candy tiró para liberarse pero ridículamente inútil.

-Yo creo que sí – dijo, elevando su voz –. Te advertí que te alejaras de ellos. No sé lo que planeas, pero será mejor que vuelvas al Colegio y te olvides de todo esto.

-¡No me digas qué hacer, y ya suéltame!

-Deja de pensar que puedes salvar al mundo tú sola.

-No voy a salvar a nadie. Déjame ir.

-¿Quién es esa tal Ivie?

-Solamente una niña.

-Una niña de la que no sabes nada.

-¡Tú eres el que está sordo! – estalló la pecosa – ¿Acaso no oíste lo que significaba para ellos¡Un problema que quitar de su camino!

-No eres su madre. No te entrometas.

-Es una niña – gruñó Candy, verdaderamente enojada – ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-¿Vive con las monjas del colegio?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces no está indefensa – el chico tomó su otro brazo y la acercó a su rostro – Aléjate y punto – agregó, inflexible –. No te lo repetiré otra vez.

-No es tu decisión.

-Tampoco estoy pidiendo tu opinión.

-¡Ni yo te la daría aunque lo hicieras!

Candy pretendió patearle en la espinilla pero Terry lo leyó en su rostro y evitó el golpe. La pecosa comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para huir mientras que el aristócrata infringía mayor rudeza en sus brazos, dejándole llamativas marcas rojas.

-¡Si no me sueltas… - amenazó pecas -… haré que te arrepientas¡Lo juro!

-No jures nada que no puedas cumplir – le sonrió, victorioso – Aunque tenga que atarte a un árbol, no irás a ninguna parte que no sea tu habitación.

-¡No lo haré!

Candy dobló el brazo para tener al alcance la mano de aquel necio. Sin misericordia, abrió la boca y encajó sus dientes sobre la delicada piel del joven Duque, y no lo soltó hasta verse libre, a pesar del doloroso alarido que soltó el chico.

-¡Te lo advertí! – gritó Candy, corriendo lejos de él.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho. No se detuvo a tomar aire ni por un segundo. Apenas miró sobre su hombro para buscarle pero luego de unos minutos se percató que había logrado perderlo. Avanzó un poco más para sentirse segura y sin poder resistirlo, su cuerpo le pidió detenerse para descansar.

Jadeante y con la frente perlada de sudor, Candy sonrió con dificultad pensando en la cara de dolor de Terrence. Se lo merecía. ¿Acaso no tenía corazón¿Cómo podía pedirle que ignorara lo que un par de idiotas planeaban hacerle a una inocente niña?

Apenas aquel pensamiento cruzó por su mente mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire, cuando a lo lejos un sonido familiar llegó hasta sus oídos. Era el galope de un caballo que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Oh, Dios… - Candy abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Terry agitando las riendas de su alazán en dirección hacia ella. No tuvo tiempo para pensar y echo a correr nuevamente. El esfuerzo fue inútil. Con gran experticia, el aristócrata dobló el cuerpo y extendió su brazo para tomarla por la cintura y subirla a su regazo en un resuelto movimiento.

-Yo también te lo advertí – le dijo, al tenerla pegada a su pecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hasta tú lo entenderías. ¿No es obvio?

-¡Idiota¡Déjame ir!

-Has dicho eso muchas veces. ¿No sabes nada mejor?

-¡Sí¡Te odio¡Te odio mucho!

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Terrence antes de agitar enérgico las riendas de su caballo -. Lo lamento pecosa, pero eso también ya lo sabía.

_A veces no siento  
__Me vuelvo tan frió y no estoy  
__A veces me ausento de mis sentimientos_

-Creo que… - Annie se levantó lentamente de la cama de Edward y se cubrió pudorosamente con la bata que colgaba en la silla –… ya tengo que irme.

-¿Mmh? – murmuró Edward, con pereza.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

-Espera a que envíe a alguien por ti – le respondió, abriendo apenas los ojos –. En la habitación contigua hay una muda de ropa. Úsala si quieres.

-Yo quisiera… - la tímida chica buscó las palabras exactas para hablar sobre sucedido, imaginando que tenía que decir algo. O que era Edward quien debía hacerlo -… bueno, quisiera decir que…

-Cuando termines de vestirte – interrumpió su majestad con descortesía - llama a la servidumbre para que te preparen un carruaje y te acompañen a la puerta.

-¿Para que me acompañen... a la puerta?

_Y luego sonrío...  
__Recuerdo y me aferro a vivir  
__Y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor  
__Tan solo por un momento._

-¡No puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieras! – Candy continuaba discutiendo con Terry mientras se dirigían a su Villa.

-¿Olvidas que tú y yo salimos juntos, niña tonta?, eso me da el derecho de obligarte a lo que yo crea que es mejor para ti.

-No eres mi padre – pegó Candy sobre su pecho –, además, Berth ya sabe la verdad, así que no es necesario que me hagas ningún favor.

-Te estoy haciendo uno ahora – refutó el aristócrata –. Si no sabes cómo cuidarte sola, tendré que enseñarte.

_Y es que todavía no encuentro  
__Lo que en mí sería normal  
__Para darte mucho más_

-Edward ¿no vas a… acompañarme?

-Quiero descansar – respondió el príncipe, envolviéndose en su cobertor.

-¿Hice… hice algo malo?

-Nada que yo recuerde – dijo con un bostezo –. Cuídate, linda.

_Y entregarme por completo  
Sexo, pudor o lágrimas...  
Me da igual._

-¡Bájame! – gritó Candy como una niña pequeña a punto de empezar a tirar de patadas – ¡No quiero ir contigo!

-¿Qué? – la miró él – ¿todavía le tienes miedo a los caballos?, si es así, entonces tendré que hacer esto con más frecuencia.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Candy, entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Ese recuerdo te estorbará algún día.

-¿Qué día?

-El día que… - Terrence dudó un segundo en hablar pero resolvió ser sincero consigo mismo, al menos por un instante –… que quieras volverte a enamorar.

_Me quieres ver grande  
__a pesar de lo débil que soy  
__y si toco hasta el fondo me sacas de nuevo _

-¿Señorita? – habló la mucama al tocar la puerta del vestidor de Annie – Su majestad me pidió acompañarla hasta la puerta. ¿Se encuentra usted lista?

-Sí… - le respondió, mirándose al espejo como si mirara a una extraña – Ahora voy.

_P__or eso me quedo  
__me aferro y te quiero a morir  
__por eso aquí adentro tú estas todo el tiempo  
__viviendo de sufrimientos._

-No lo haré nunca más – confesó Candy en voz baja. Terry pudo oírla y no supo por qué sintió una desagradable punzada en el pecho.

-Es lo menos que me importa – dijo en su defensa – Pero te debo un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-Tú… - Terry pensó en decirle que le había devuelto a su madre, la esperanza de lograr su sueño actoral, pero se arrepintió de golpe sin comprender el motivo -… me diviertes mucho.

-¿Te qué¿Acaso piensas que soy tu mascota?

-¿Tengo que responderte?

_Y es que todavía no encuentro  
__Lo que en mí sería normal  
__Para darte mucho más_

-¿Se siente bien, señorita? - preguntó la dama que acompañaba a Annie hasta el Colegio – ¿Quiere que detenga el carruaje?

-No, no es nada... – Annie se talló la cara con ambas manos, sintiendo un inaguantable escalofrío en todo el cuerpo –. Sólo estoy mareada, pero no es nada.

-Nada le sucedía, según había dicho. Pero en el fondo Annie reconoció finalmente que acababa de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida… y que la pagaría muy caro.

_Y entregarme por completo  
__Sexo, pudor o lágrimas...  
_

* * *

-Apuesto a que has contado cada minuto desde que se fue. 

-Stear… - rezongó Archibald –. No es gracioso. Puede haberle sucedido algo.

-Afortunadamente te tiene a ti para salvarla.

-¿Quieres callarte?

-Entonces deja de hacerme preguntas.

-Chicos – advirtió Paty, poniéndose de pie –, alguien viene.

-¿Es Candy? – preguntó su primo, aguzando la vista.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Paty se cubrió la boca con las manos –… es… un carruaje del Rey. Tal vez sea… uno de ellos.

-¿Quién? – preguntaron Archie y Stear al unísono.

-Berth… Candy le llama así a uno de los hijos del Rey.

-¿Y qué viene a buscar aquí? – gruño Archibald, escudriñando con recelo el carruaje. Paty y Stear intercambiaron miradas como si no fuese obvio.

-Buenas tardes – saludó Berth al descender del coche –¿Ustedes son amigos de Candy, cierto?

Con una reverencia casi imperceptible, los chicos le saludaron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Somos su familia – respondió Archie – ¿pasa algo?

-Necesito hablarle – dijo Berth, nervioso – ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Nosotros también la estamos esperando – indicó Paty –. La última vez que la vimos fue antes del anochecer.

-Y saben si...

-¡Berth! – una dulce voz sobrevino de entre las piernas de Stear y Archie. Ivie asomó la cabeza y saludó al amigo de Candy.

-Ho.. hola – la saludó el príncipe, titubeante – ¿Qué hace esta niña con ustedes? – les preguntó al resto.

-Candy nos pidió cuidarla – continuó Paty – ¿Sucede algo, su majestad?

-No – negó Berth con la cabeza –. Lo lamento pero tengo que irme, Si ven a Candy podrían decirle que me es urgente hablar con ella.

-Por supuesto – dijo Stear al darse cuenta que su hermano comenzaba a molestarse.

-Hasta luego – se despidió Berth y subió nuevamente a su carruaje sin más ceremonia.

-Que tipo tan grosero – juzgó Archie, feliz de verlo irse –… ¿Por qué piensa que puede venir a buscar a Candy a ésta hora?

-Allí va – susurró Stear a Paty.

-¿Candy estará bien, Stear? – le preguntó ella casi enseguida.

-Llevemos a Ivie con la Hermana Margaret – sugirió el inventor, tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos –, y después busquemos a Candy.

-¿Pero dónde? – Paty no tenía por dónde empezar a buscar.

-Yo sé dónde – afirmó Cornwell –. En la Villa de los Granchester.

* * *

-Suéltame la mano... me duele. 

-Dije que te ataría a un árbol, si no me obedecías.

-No bromees.

-¿Quién bromea?

Terry condujo a Candy hasta la sala de su mansión y cerró la puerta con llave por dentro. La pecosa se sentó de mala gana en uno de los sillones como si fuese irremediable terminar allí cuando al aristócrata le viniera en gana.

No hace mucho que Terry y Candy habían estado en la sala de su casa, compartiendo la fogata, justo en la noche del baile. En esta ocasión no había fuego encendido en los leños, pero ambos podían resentir en la piel otra tibia sensación.

-¿Quién es esa niña?

-Vive en el orfanato del Colegio. Lo único que sé, es que su madre la abandonó allí. No conoce a su padre y…

-¿Y?

-Todo estaba bien – continuó – pero hace unas horas nos encontramos con Berth junto al lago.

-¿Y? – repitió el aristócrata, ganando interés.

-Cuando le presenté a la niña – recordó pecas –, parecía como si estuviera mirando un fantasma.

-Lo imaginaste.

-No puedo imaginarme su cara completamente pálida y aterrorizada¿o sí?

-Tú, sí.

-Estaba segura que quería hablar conmigo sobre… - Candy agachó la cabeza, con las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas – la mentira que le dije. Pero después de ver a Ivie se fue de inmediato.

-Y se te ocurrió averiguar por qué.

-Dejé a Ivie con Archie, Stear y Paty. Luego fui a su casa y lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Lo que no sé, es que piensas hacer ahora.

-¿Además de golpearte en la cabeza por haberme secuestrado? – Terry liberó una mordaz carcajada y se restiró sobre uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea –. No te rías.

-No me interesa que te quedes aquí más de lo necesario. Solamente estoy esperando a que dejes de imaginar tonterías y vayas directo a tu habitación.

-No imagino nada – le reviró –. Tú también los escuchaste hablar sobre Ivie. Ellos piensan…

-Lo que piensen hacer en los próximos días o años no te incumbe. Olvídalo y prepárate para volver a Londres.

-No voy a volver – dijo de pronto, a lo que Terry respondió con una recelosa mirada.

-¿No qué?

-No volveré hasta no asegurarme que esa niña estará bien.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí hasta que cumpla cincuenta años?

-Ya me oíste – sentenció la pecosa –. No me iré.

-No te entrometas en el camino de esa gente – la retó Terry, enderezando la espalda.

-¿Qué podría pasar? – Candy recibió la respuesta a través de la fija mirada de Terrence.

-Si esa niña es _un problema_ para ellos – agregó él – entonces lo es. Y si tú te pones en el medio…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? – repitió Terry, como si no fuese evidente – ¿Eres en verdad tan tonta?

-Sí, sí lo soy – gruñó pecas - ¿vas a explicármelo o no?

-Usa la imaginación – concluyó, arrojándole un cojín a la cara.

-Me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

-¿Y desde cuándo escuchas lo que digo?

-Hablaré con Berth – dijo Candy, determinada y poniéndose de pie –. Él me dirá qué sucede.

-Maldición… – Terry sintió un profuso dolor de cabeza a causa de la inagotable necedad de Candy.

-¿Ya puedo irme? – le preguntó, con la esperanza de haberle colmado la paciencia.

-Olvídalo.

-Perdone, señor – interrumpió alguien a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tiene una visita.

-¿Quién?

-La señorita, Leegan, señor.

Terry frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a mirar a Candy como si en ella encontrase la respuesta a tan extraña visita. La pecosa se encogió de hombros, confundida.

-Que pase.

-Aguarda... – Candy abrió los ojos como platos alarmada, ante la serenidad del aristócrata -. ¡No quiero que me encuentre aquí!

-¿Intentas rescatar a una niña indefensa de un par de asesinos, pero… te atemoriza Elisa?

-No dije eso.

-A mí me lo pareció.

-¿Qué hago ahora? – Candy buscó la ventana más cercana para escapar por allí. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Divirtámonos un rato.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿No quieres saber para qué vino?

-Pues…

-Escóndete.

-¿Qué le dirás?

-Veamos qué tiene que decir ella primero.

* * *

-¡Aprisa! – Archie iba dos o res metros delante de Paty y Stear, y les llamaba para apurarles. 

-Se ha vuelto loco – concedió Stear, cruzándose de brazos.

-Solamente esta preocupado por Candy – dijo Paty en su defensa –. Además, sabes cómo le molesta que Terry esté con ella.

-La persona de la que debería ocuparse no es Candy.

-Annie... – murmuró Paty - …hace días que no hablo con ella.

* * *

-Llegamos, señorita – informó la mucama a Annie – ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más, madame? 

-¿La veré mañana a la misma hora?

-Pues… - dudó la mujer -, su majestad no me ha ordenado pasar por usted mañana, madame.

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento.

-Pero...

-Perdón madame, pero sólo obedezco órdenes.

A Annie se le revolvió el estómago.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita Britter?

-No – comenzó a llorar y abrió la puerta del carruaje.

-Madame… - llamó la mucama pero Annie no miró hacia atrás.

Mientras corría hacia su habitación podía escuchar claramente el sonido de su corazón partiéndose a la mitad. Todo le daba vueltas y fue directo al baño para vaciar su estómago junto con lo que guardaba en el pecho, mismo que le estallaba de dolor. Un simple nombre llegó a su mente, pero sabía que aunque lo deseara, Archie no vendría a consolarla. Ni esa noche, ni ninguna otra.

* * *

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Elisa? 

-A mí también me da gusto verte – dijo ella, con ironía - ¿No me invitas una taza de té? – preguntó, antes de tomar asiento.

-No, lo lamento – Terry sonrió al ver cómo se quedaba de piedra a centímetros del sillón –. No me gusta el té.

-Ah – Elisa se quedó de pie con la cara roja de vergüenza –, que extraño. Pensé que un inglés siempre…

-Yo no. ¿A qué viniste?

-No me trates como a una enemiga. Vine a hacerte un favor.

-¿Y qué favor supones que necesito de ti?

-Necesitas de alguien que te diga la verdad – Elisa lo miró con desprecio, sabiendo que de ser Candy, él se comportaría de otra forma.

-Entonces no creo que debas ser tú.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Qué vas a decirme sobre Candy? – se adelantó Terry, mirando a través del ventanal.

-¿De Candy?

-¿No es de ella de quien viniste a hablar?

-Sí – confirmó Elisa, retomando fuerzas –, por supuesto que es de ella. ¿A qué otra embustera podría desenmascarar?

-¿Qué otra? – Terry silbó agudamente –. Puedo darte algunos nombres. ¿Quieres empezar con tus amigas o irás directo con Candy?

-¡No te burles de mí!, si fuera Candy no te comportarías de esa forma conmigo.

-Si tú fueras Candy… - repitió Terrence, como si lo meditara – ¿Quieres provocarme pesadillas, Elisa?

Candy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la risa, sosteniéndose de las enormes y anchas cortinas en donde se escondía.

-¡Grosero!

-Malgastas mi tiempo. ¿Vas a decirme algo o no?

-Candy es una cualquiera. Tengo pruebas.

-Ya veo – dijo en un bostezo.

-¡Es la verdad!, intenta enamorar a Neil a como dé lugar y solamente te utiliza.

_¿Qué yo qué?..._ Candy no pudo decidir si morirse de la risa, o sentirse la mujer más insultada del mundo. Terry se carcajeó por los dos.

-Si no me crees, ve esta noche a los jardines del colegio. Ahí la encontrarás con Neil. Se ven todos los días en el mismo sitio.

-¿Se ha vuelto loca?... la pecosa se preguntó que estarían planeando esta vez Elisa y su hermano.

-Candy puede encontrarse con quien quiera, donde quiera – dijo el aristócrata con naturalidad – ¿Por qué tengo que confirmarlo?

-No finjas – le retó Elisa –. Sé que te importa, y mucho. Pero no consentiré que Candy haga lo mismo contigo que con Anthony – la pecosa sintió su sangre hervir.

-¿Y qué fue lo hizo con Anthony? – inquirió Terry, con curiosidad.

Candice estuvo a punto de salir y gritarle a ese par de tontos que no se metieran en su vida privada ni en sus recuerdos. A la vez, se dio cuenta que Elisa todavía no era capaz de perdonarle lo sucedido con Anthony. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se preguntó cuándo le dejaría en paz.

-Una bastarda, es siempre una bastarda – declaró Elisa con desdén –, y no puede esperarse nada de ella sino vileza y repulsión.

-¿Qué dijiste? – los ojos de Terry se encendieron furiosos al oír esa palabra.

-Desde que llegó a mi casa no ha sido más que un problema. Una maldición para los Andrey. Ahora entiendo por qué sus padres también la abandonaron a mitad de la nada.

-Cállate – dijo Terry por lo bajo, tratando de contenerse. Candy hacía lo mismo detrás de las inmensas cortinas que la ocultaban.

-Por eso, la tía abuela tampoco la soporta. No es de nuestra clase, ni sabe cómo comportarse. Nació siendo una bastarda y nada podrá…

-¡Ya basta! – estalló el aristócrata. Elisa lo miró atemorizada –. Cállate antes de que te obligue.

Elisa obedeció de inmediato, mientras Candy se debatía entre quedarse quieta o salir a ayudarle. No era que le agradara esa chica, pero sabía que no podría enfrentarse a Terry sola si continuaba provocándole.

-Y-yo… no he dicho ninguna mentira – tartamudeó Elisa.

-Sal de aquí o te echaré yo mismo.

-¡No mentí¡Candy es…!

-¡¿Quieres que lo repita?!

-Esta noche se verán en los jardines del Colegio – añadió Elisa, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos –. Ve y compruébalo por ti mismo.

-¡Vete! – gritó Terrence, amenazándola dando un paso al frente. Elisa salió corriendo al instante. Candy al fin respiró tranquila cuando escuchó el azote de la puerta.

-No fue muy divertido¿verdad?… - sondeó Candy el humor del aristócrata. Le miró la espalda y entrecerró los ojos esperando un grito que la hiciera huir como a Elisa -, nunca es divertido hablar con esos dos.

-No se tú – Terry giró sobre sus talones y le obsequió una fragante e inesperada sonrisa – pero yo me divertí mucho con su cara.

-Terry...

-Con lo rápido que iba, probablemente ya habrá llegado a casa.

-Qué cruel – dijo ella en un susurro, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Por qué te odia tanto?

-No me perdonará nunca haberle quitado el cariño de… - Candy cerró la boca antes de mencionar aquel nombre.

-¿Anthony?

-Será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿Por qué era tan maravilloso _Anthony_? – preguntó el aristócrata, remarcando con mordacidad su nombre.

-Déjalo en paz.

-¿Tú lo has dejado en paz, Candy?

La pecosa lo miró molesta, y decidió darle rienda suelta a su boca.

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?... ahora estoy aquí contigo.

_¿Qué dije?_

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrírsela. La sonrisa de Terrence desapareció y la observo en silencio, tratando comprender lo que había escuchado. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir cuando confrontaban sus sentimientos porque los evitaban todo el tiempo.

-No… no entiendo como Elisa piensa probarte que me veo con Neil – Candy resolvió cambiar de tema prontamente.

-Quizás Neil te busque esta noche – Terry no puso objeción y la imitó –, y con engaños te lleve hasta los jardines.

-Y tú y Elisa estarán allí, aguardando por nosotros.

-Intentará convencerme de que eres lo que ha dicho.

-Pero al final, los dos nos reiremos de ellos.

-Y escaparemos juntos a un lugar desconocido.

-¿Y haremos qué? – inquirió la pecosa mientras Terry reía – No digas tonterías. Aún no te perdono...

-¿Qué no me perdonas?

-No te perdono que… que tú hayas…

-¿Qué yo haya qué? – insistió, acercándose a ella.

-Que tú… cuando el otro día tú…

-Cuando te besé – le ayudó, tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarle. La cara de Candy se sonrojó como un tomate - ¿Eso es lo que no me perdonas?

-Mmh – asintió Candy, desviando sus ojos al piso. Terry pasó sus brazos por la delgada cintura de la pecosa y la oprimió contra su pecho.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella en voz baja.

-No lo sé.

La pecosa contempló sus insondables ojos azules y descubrió una expresión completamente distinta a todas las que había visto antes en él. Quedó hechizada, como si soñase despierta, y se introdujo en la tibieza de aquel suave roce que Terrence le hacía con tan sólo mirarla.

-No tiembles, Candy – le dijo en un susurro.

-No estoy temblando.

Terry se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y sonrió al estar al alcance de sus labios como si se burlase para provocarla. Podía sentirla estremecerse al tomar sus brazos, aunque ella se empecinara en negarlo.

-No me importa.

-¿No te importa, qué?

-Que no me perdones.

-¿Eh? – Candy no prestaba atención a lo escuchaba porque para entonces sólo flotaba sobre nubes.

-Ni lo que hagas después.

-¿Después de qué?

-De esto…

En perfecta armonía, ambos inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza y atrajeron sus labios lentamente. Candy cerró los ojos, temerosa pero vencida por la curiosidad de experimentar la fuerza de Terrence a través de una sencilla caricia.

El aristócrata la cobijo contra su pecho, enmendando el error de la primera vez. No deseó arrebatar la ternura que la pecosa le inspiraba con sólo tenerla cerca. Esta vez quiso compartirla con ella. Poseer su consentimiento y disuadirla para que le correspondiera.

Los pies de Candy se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia, y se colocaron de puntillas para alcanzar, aunque fuese un poco, la altura del largo y esbelto cuerpo de Terry.

Los brazos del heredero la fueron acercando más y más a él, como si se fundiese con ella mientras deslizaba lenta y caprichosamente sus labios sobre la piel rosada que probaba suave y cálida.

De pronto, el violento sonido de la puerta los hizo caer precipitadamente a la realidad de la que se habían olvidado. Se separaron abruptamente sin decir una palabra y escucharon golpes por segunda ocasión.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Terry con fastidio.

-Señor… - dijo el hombre al otro lado de la puerta –, le buscan nuevamente.

-Dígale a esa chica que se vaya – le contestó, refiriéndose a Elisa –. No la veré otra vez.

-No es la señorita Leegan, señor.

-¿Entonces quién?

-¡Granchester! – gritó alguien cerca de la entrada.

Terry y Candy intercambiaron miradas al reconocer esa voz.

-Archie...

* * *

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915.**

Dentro de una habitación sucia y desvencijada, donde la oscuridad se asemejaba a la de una profunda cueva, el insistente golpeteo de una gota de agua chocando contra el piso era el único sonido perceptible para Terrence. El piso y las paredes eran muros de moho y humedad que avivaban el frío encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes. La luz del sol apenas se filtraba por una diminuta ventana colocada a centímetros del techo. El aristócrata abrió los ojos pesadamente, con una dura punzada en la mejilla que lo hizo volver a cerrarlos de dolor. Se llevó la mano a la cara para sentir la inflamación del golpe que había recibido antes de quedar inconsciente.

Con dificultad enfocó su mirada azul entre las sombras. Se movió como si un tropel de caballos le hubiese pasado encima. La espalda se le partía a la mitad de dolor. Apoyó penosamente las manos en el piso y se incorporó con las rodillas. A base de repetidos y forzados parpadeos, despejó su visión. Y entonces, cuando pensó que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, se equivocó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Terry buscó a quien le hablaba desde la oscuridad. Entrecerró los ojos enérgicamente para distinguir a su interlocutor. Su voz le sonó familiar.

-Me alegra que despertaras – la esbelta y fornida figura salió a la luz y el aristócrata creyó que su vista lo engañaba.

-¿ Albert? – le preguntó, boquiabierto.

Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – sonrió el heredero de los Andrey, extendiéndole la mano –. ¿Crees que sonaré como un tonto si te pregunto como estás?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas**

Sigo trabajando en los capítulos que siguen pero de pronto se vuelven más largos y por eso tardo un poquito más. Espero que este les guste y no decepcione a las que ya lo habían leído con mi anterior redaccción... Yume por supuesto que va a terminar, pero aún sigo trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias y perdón por la espera.

Emera.


	10. ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te quiero?

**CAPITULO X**

**_¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te quiero?_ **

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915.**

-¿Crees que sonaré como un tonto si te pregunto cómo estás? – dijo Albert, extendiéndole la mano.

-Tal vez – Terry se recostó contra la pared exhausto, como si fuese un anciano –. Pero creo que no tengo roto nada.

-¿Te duele esto? – William le ayudó a mover una de sus piernas que se veía hinchada. Terry respondió con un alarido.

-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta? – refunfuñó - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Al parecer de la misma forma que tú – Albert se sentó junto a él, encogiendo las piernas.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú en esto?

-No lo creerías.

-Candy y yo pensamos que estabas en África.

-Ya volví.

-¿Y cómo terminaste en éste sitio?

-Es una larga historia – el heredero Andrey se puso de pie y se aproximó a la puerta –. Te la contaría si tuviéramos tiempo pero hay que salir de aquí.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-No¿puedes caminar?

-Creo que sí.

Albert le ofreció su brazo para que se sostuviera mientras se ponía de pie. En ese momento, Terry recordó lo que había olvidado por descuido.

-Candy. Tengo que ir con ella.

-Lo sé – William examinaba la habitación y cada una de sus esquina como si buscara algo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?, no me has dicho qué haces aquí – le cuestionó.

-No es complicado de entender, pero no tenemos tiempo – reiteró, comprensivamente.

-Si no es complicado, dilo en una frase.

-Vine a ayudarlos, pero ellos me encontraron primero.

-¿Ellos?

-Sabes a quién me refiero. Has estado huyendo de él durante meses.

-¿Pero por qué tú?

-No tenemos tiempo de…

-¿Por qué tú? – exigió Terry.

-De acuerdo – suspiró Albert, derrotado – Mi nombre es William Albert Andrey – le sonrió y volvió a ofrecer su mano –. Soy el venerable y anciano, tío abuelo William.

-¿Andrey?

-Candy es mi hija adoptiva.

-Creo que… – balbuceó Terry, desconfiado – alguien te golpeó la cabeza demasiado fuerte.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero ni siquiera ella lo sabe. La tía abuela planeaba presentarme en sociedad al llegar el otoño, aunque ahora, Candy tendrá que saberlo mucho antes.

-Entonces sabes todo lo que nosotros...

-Sí – se adelantó a decir – las noticias me llegaron un poco tarde, cuando tú y Candy regresaban a América. Pero lo sé todo.

-¿Presentarte en sociedad? – recapituló Terrence – ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al salir de aquí te lo contaré.

-¿Y cómo piensas salir, sabelotodo?

-Con mucha suerte – bromeó William – ¿Seguro puedes caminar?, mejor dicho – se corrigió – ¿correr?

-Lo intentaré. ¿Aún estamos en Lakewood?

-Lo descubriremos en unos minutos. ¿Todavía fumas?

-¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

-Quiero tus fósforos.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesitamos que abran esa puerta.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Quítate el abrigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tantas preguntas y ayudarme?, quítate el abrigo.

-No entiendo – declaró Terry al deshacerse de la prenda.

-Haremos un poco de ruido – Albert enrolló el abrigo de Terrence y lo puso junto a su propia chaqueta.

-¿Vas a quemarlos?

-Voy a sacarnos de aquí. ¿Recuerdas cómo pelear, señor Duque?

-¿Necesitas una muestra? – dijo, engreído.

-Sólo necesito que hagas lo que te diga, cuando lo diga.

-Adelante – el aristócrata le entregó la caja de fósforos que por fortuna conservaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Donde Candy no pudiera encontrarlos fácilmente.

-Escucha bien – indicó Albert, hablándole en voz baja –. Cuando la habitación se comience a llenar de humo, golpearemos la puerta para llamar su atención.

-¿Y qué pasa si deciden no abrir?

-Lo harán. Confía en mí.

-¿Y después qué?

-Pelearemos para salvar nuestra vida.

-Como en los viejos tiempos¿no? – recordó Terrence.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

Antes de prenderle fuego a sus ropas, Terry y Albert se estrecharon las manos y se desearon buena suerte.

-Por ese pecoso dolor de cabeza – brindó el aristócrata.

-Por nuestra querida Candy – convino Albert.

Y fue así que ambos emprendieron la más peligrosa aventura que jamás había imaginado.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
Agosto de 1914.**

-¡¿No me escuchaste, Granchester?! – vociferó Archie, impaciente –¡abre la puerta!

-Archie – intentó tranquilizarle Stear –. No es necesario que grites de esa manera. No sabemos sí Candy…

-Sé que está dentro.

-Te comportas como si estuvieras mal de la cabeza¿lo sabías? – Stear lo miró con fastidio y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Candy? – insistió Cornwell – ¿Candy, estás allí?

_Adentro de la habitación…_

-¿Acaso tienes un imán que le avisa a dónde vas? – cuestionó molesto, Terry.

-Lo lamento – Candy se sentía culpable de oír a Archie furioso en la casa del aristócrata y ser ella la culpable.

-Haré que lo echen – Granchester se dirigió a la puerta pero a un metro de llegar, Candy se interpuso en el camino.

-No, por favor. No pelees más con él.

-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?

-Tengo una idea mejor.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Vamos a escaparnos.

-¿Vamos a qué?

_Afuera de la habitación…_

-Suficiente – resolvió Stear –. Si Candy no quiere salir, no la obligaremos – retó a Archie –. Tampoco dejaré que molestes a Terrence en su propia casa.

-No me iré sin ella.

-Deja de tratarla como a una niña.

-Lo único que quiero es protegerla de ese tipo.

-Candy sabe bien cómo cuidarse sola.

-No lo creo.

-Yo sí – Stear sujetó con rudeza el brazo de su hermano menor –. Vámonos.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Archie, basta! – intervino Patty –, por favor. No peleen entre ustedes.

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo, Stear?, Candy es parte de nuestra familia. Ella…

-Si tanto te preocupa – propuso Stear – permite que sea Paty quien hable con Terry.

-Pero…

-Deja de pensar en ti por un minuto – agregó el inventor –, y haz lo correcto.

_Adentro de la habitación…_

-Podemos bajar por la pared – dijo Candy, a la orilla de la baranda – no es tan alto.

-¿Perdiste la razón?, no voy a huir de mi propia casa.

-Iremos a rescatar a una niña indefensa – corrigió Candy, sonriendo como si saliesen a picnic –. No huiremos.

-Si vuelves a repetir eso, juro que te arrojaré – sentenció el aristócrata al señalar el balcón con la mirada.

_-Iremos a rescatar a una niña indefensa –_ le provocó, de brazos cruzados - ¿Y bien¿No ibas a arrojarme?

-No fastidies – le reviró, pensando qué hacer con el desquiciado de afuera, y la lunática de adentro.

-Iré cómo sea – Candy se sujetó del metal que rodeaba la terraza y pasó una pierna por encima.

-Maldita sea – bufó, yendo hacia ella para detenerla – ¿Cuánto más tengo que…?

-Por favor... – la pecosa lo miró suplicante y antes de que él sujetara su brazo, le tomó la mano –, ven conmigo. No quiero ir sola.

-Candy…

-Ayúdame.

Terry no podía recordar ninguna ocasión en que Candy le hubiese pedido ayuda. Ni siquiera cuando Neil Leegan la acosaba custodiado cobardemente por sus amigos. O cuando Elisa la humillaba públicamente con comentarios mordaces y perversos. Ahora lo hacía, con sus ojos verdes apuntando directo hacia él, transmitiendo en su reflejo un honesto llamado de auxilio.

-Yo te ayudaré – Candy pudo leer en su rostro que milagrosamente Terrence había accedido a ir con ella -. No es difícil, sólo sostente fuerte.

-¿Y…? – preguntó él, todavía en duda – ¿Qué haremos con él?

-¿Él?

Terry señaló con su brazo a la puerta donde Archie se encontraba.

-No tenemos que hacer nada. Andando.

-¿Sabes por qué hace todo esto, verdad?

-No, realmente – respondió, fingiendo no darle importancia.

-¿No?

-Será mejor irnos.

-Candy…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? – la pecosa lo miró con recelo – ¿Es eso?

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A las alturas – Candy señaló hacia el vacío y río divertida.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Tienes miedo.

-He dicho que no.

-Miedoso.

-Basta.

_-Miedoso – _repitió con una burlona tonada.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

-¿Vienes o no?

Con las manos en la cintura y moviendo la cabeza con fastidio, Terry se dio cuenta que podría vencer a Archie con un brazo atado a su espalda cualquier día, pero fracasaría ante la terquedad y agudeza de la señorita White eternamente.

-Hazte a un lado – el aristócrata la apartó de la baranda y comenzó a bajar por la pared con ayuda de las salientes y enredaderas que cubrían el muro de piedra – Estoy también te lo pienso cobrar – agregó.

-No si yo llego primero que tú – Candy lo siguió y se apuró a rebasarle como toda una experta.

-Tal vez si fuiste un mono en tu otra vida – Terry la observó atónito, respirando con dificultad a causa de la fatiga. Candy lucía en excelentes condiciones cuando se volvió a mirarle para dedicarle una graciosa sonrisa.

-¿Ya estás cansado?

-Pero de ti – le gruñó. Continuó descendiendo por la pared y en un descuido se astilló un dedo con una rama – ¡Maldita sea¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto en mi propia casa?

-Deja de hablar y apúrate.

-Juro que me las pagará.

-¿Archie?

-¿Acaso estoy haciendo esto por culpa de otro idiota? – volvió a gruñir, con la frente cubierta de sudor.

_Afuera de la habitación…_

-¿Terry, estas ahí? – preguntó Paty.

-Por supuesto que sí – intervino Archie. Stear pegó con el puño en su brazo para que se callara.

-¿Terry? soy yo, Paty. Queremos preguntarte si has visto Candy.

-¿Qué no oyes, Granchest…? – insistió Cornwell. Stear imprimió un duro pellizco y le advirtió con la mirada que lo haría de nuevo si volvía a intervenir.

_En el muro…_

-¡Eres muy lento! – Candy golpeó con el pie sobre el pasto, impaciente.

-Para salir de mi casa – le contestó, dando un brinco final –, normalmente utilizo la puerta, no la pared.

_Afuera de la habitación…_

-Parece que no hay nadie – Paty miró a Stear, desconcertada.

-Todos lo escuchamos – Archie no movería un pie hasta no ver a cualquiera de los dos.

-Entonces si no quiere abrir – concluyó Stear –, no podemos hacer nada.

-Yo sí – Archibald se movió hacia la puerta pero Stear tiró de su camisa y lo sostuvo fuertemente.

-Vámonos – le dijo, jalándole como a un niño pequeño –. Quizás Candy ya volvió al Colegio.

_En las caballerizas…_

-¿No iremos a pie? – Candy introdujo la cabeza por la puerta mientras Terry desataba a su caballo.

-Hazlo, si quieres – le dijo al montar con firmeza y guiando al animal hacia la salida –. Yo te esperaré allá.

-Esta bien – de mala gana, la pecosa se acercó para montar en su espalda –. Pero no creas que lo hago porque tú me lo pides.

-Puedes correr a mi lado, si lo prefieres.

-No es gracioso.

* * *

-¿Cómo dice? 

-Señorita Britter, no debió venir.

-Respóndame – frente a la puerta del Castillo de Edward, Annie se plantó firme ante la mucama que le abrió la puerta - ¿por qué no puedo entrar?

-¿El cochero no le dijo que esta noche su majestad no tenía planes para cenar con usted?

-No me importa lo que haya dicho o no. Quiero ver a Edward.

-Pero, señorita... – la sirvienta miró para todos lados, nerviosa –. No puedo dejarla entrar.

-¿Le he preguntado por qué no se me permite la entrada?

-Tiene que irse, por favor.

-No hasta que alguien me expliqué lo que sucede.

-No puedo… lo siento.

-Déjeme pasar – ordenó Annie, recargando su brazo en la puerta para abrirla.

-Señorita, se lo ruego.

-¡Quítese!

Annie no se resignó a la idea de quedarse sentada en el colegio, aguardando noticias de su príncipe. Suponía que después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde con él, su relación sería más estrecha y la conduciría irremediablemente a convertirse en la candidata ideal para ser su esposa. No podía ser de otra forma. No concebía que lo fuera. Ella le había entregado la prueba más grande de su cariño y confianza y Edward sin duda le correspondería.

Ansiaba desde ese día, ser partícipe de todo lo relacionado con su futuro esposo. Le demostraría al mundo entero que podía ser la mujer ideal para él. Su pareja perfecta, y no consentiría que nadie dijera lo contrario o se interpusiera en el camino.

Con decisión, Annie forcejeó con la doncella que la recibió en la entrada y como pudo la echó a un lado.

-Señorita Britter, no lo haga – corría la mujer tras ella.

-No me iré hasta hablar con él – dijo sin molestarse en verla – ¿Acaso no sabe que soy su prometida¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así?

-Señorita, sólo obedezco órdenes.

-¿De quién? – se paró en seco, furiosa – ¿De Berth?, no tiene derecho de prohibirme ver a Edward. Se lo diré de inmediato y…

-No fue él, señorita.

-¿Quién entonces?

-Fue… - la mucama bajó la cabeza, apenada –, su majestad, el joven Edward, señorita.

-Miente. Eso no es verdad

-Lo siento.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?, es una mentira. Una malvada y cruel mentira.

-No lo sé, señorita.

-Edward me ama – dijo Annie, como si tratara de convencerse ella misma –. Él me ama.

-Por favor, váyase.

-Necesito sentarme – Annie cerró los ojos y se tocó la cabeza, víctima de un intenso mareo.

-Oh, Dios. ¿Se siente usted bien, señorita?

-¿Podría darme un vaso con agua, por favor? – pidió, luego de acomodarse en la silla más cercana.

-Sí, por supuesto. Aguarde aquí.

Annie fingía. Al momento en que la doncella desapareció por la puerta del recibidor hacia la cocina, salió corriendo hacia el estudio. Creyó que podría encontrar a Edward en ese sitio pero se equivocó. Continuó recorriendo las distintas habitaciones en las que acostumbraba reunirse con él sin éxito. Al final se decidió ir hasta su recámara y confrontarlo.

-¿Edward? – tocó tímidamente la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta.

La luz estaba apagada y a pesar de pegar la oreja para poder oír algo, todo indicaba que tampoco estaba allí.

-¿Edward¿puedo pasar?

A paso lento y temeroso, Annie se introdujo a la habitación sin haber recibido una negativa. Recorrió la antesala y llegó al dormitorio en completa oscuridad. Entrecerró los ojos para distinguir la presencia de alguien entre las sombras, y un movimiento perezoso en la cama de su príncipe se lo demostró. Edward dormía plácidamente bajo las sábanas, pero rápidamente, Annie se dio cuenta que las compartía con alguien más.

-Dios mío… - murmuró la joven. Se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa y contuvo el aliento, aterrorizada.

Al escuchar su nombre, Edward irguió la espalda y encendió la lámpara que tenía a su costado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la interrogó, rudamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Edward? – a pesar de lo evidente, Annie añoraba la posibilidad de que existiese una explicación, algún error. Algo que la hiciera despertar de aquella pesadilla.

-¿Qué sucede? – repitió su majestad, con ironía –. No lo sé, Annie. ¿Tú que piensas qué sucede?

-¿Quién es ella?

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar en mi habitación, Annie. Ni tampoco en mi casa.

-No… ¡no es cierto! – el llanto de Annie se precipitó violenta y desesperadamente sobre su rostro – ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

-¿Hacerte qué? – Edward tomó su bata de dormir y se levantó con fastidio -. Quiero que salgas de aquí ahora mismo.

-¡Pero yo te amo!

-¿Tú me qué? – la miró como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma? –. No me aburras con niñerías. Largo de aquí.

-Pero, tú… tú me dijiste que…

-¿Qué yo también te amaba? – su majestad se acercó a su cinco centímetros de su cara y sonrió con cinismo -. A eso le llamo yo ser una verdadera idiota.

Annie sintió el piso desaparecer bajo sus pies, y una espada hundirse en su pecho, rasgándole las entrañas. Pensó que moriría a causa del intenso dolor que ahogaba su garganta y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus manos en puños, temblando de ira.

-¿Vas a irte o tendré que echarte yo mismo?

-Entonces… – dijo con un hilo de voz – ¿estar contigo… jamás significó nada?

-En este momento me significas un intolerable dolor de cabeza. ¿Suficiente para ti?

-Mientes…

-Largo – Edward tomó el brazo de Annie y la sacó a empujones de su dormitorio.

-Suéltame… - le pidió mientras la llevaba hasta la puerta. Edward la ignoró – ¡Suéltame, maldito! – Annie lo apartó violentamente y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos con odio y asco.

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu amado príncipe, Annie?

-¡Miserable¡¿Cómo has podido?!

-Yo no hice nada – le replicó con inocencia –. Fuiste tú quien se metió a mi cama por su propia voluntad. ¿O vas a decirme que te obligué, Annie?

-Dijiste que me querías… ¡Lo dijiste!

-¿Y entonces imaginaste que viviríamos para siempre felices en nuestro castillo?... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te leyeron un cuento de hadas, Annie¿Anoche?

-¿Por qué yo¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque dijiste "sí". ¿Por qué más?

-¡Maldito¡Te odio!

-Se te olvida con quién estás hablando, niña idiota – Edward cerró la distancia entre los dos y la sujetó del cuello, con los ojos encendidos de rabia – Lárgate, si no quieres verme realmente molesto.

-No se me olvida quién eres – habló Annie, con dificultad –. El hombre más ruin, bajo y detestable que he conocido en mi vida.

-¡Mujerzuela! – tiró de ella y la arrojó al pasillo sin contemplaciones – ¡Fuera he dicho!

Sobre la fría alfombra del corredor, Annie yacía inmóvil y en silencio, juzgándose a si misma como la mujer más indigna y sucia de todas. Se sentía enferma y abandonada a mitad de la nada, víctima de una abominable broma. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie y llegar hasta la salida, escoltada por la mucama que minutos antes le había impedido la entrada.

El único deseo que Annie conjuró en su alma al salir de allí no fue la venganza ni el olvido. El perdón de los demás o su consuelo. Deseó su propia muerte, a pesar de que para ese instante sabía, su corazón ya había dejado de latir.

* * *

-¡Hermana Margaret! – llamó Candy, corriendo hacia ella. 

-Candy¿Qué haces aquí a ésta hora?

_Tranquilízate, Candy. Si te ve nerviosa sospechará._

-Vine a saludar a Ivie, Hermana. No pude despedirme de ella por la tarde¿Esta aquí, cierto?

-Sí. Patricia O'Brien la acompañó. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no lo hiciste tú, Candy?, estabas a cargo de su cuidado.

-Sucedió que... Ivie y yo jugábamos cerca del lago y sin querer… ¡Ah! – la pecosa al fin halló una buena excusa – me caí por accidente y mojé mis ropas. Fui a cambiarme pero cuando volví… ya no estaba.

-Tienes puesto el mismo vestido que cuando viniste por ella, Candy – la Hermana Margaret la miró con los ojos entornados, escasamente convencida de su disculpa.

-Ah – sonrió la pecosa, rascándose la cabeza y repitiéndose lo torpe que era – bueno, es por eso que me tomó más tiempo volver. Esperé hasta que se secara mi vestido. Lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho.

_Mejor ya cállate, Candy._

-Bien – la monja la miró como si sufriera de un desorden mental y prefirió concluir el interrogatorio –, Ivie esta por irse a la cama. Si quieres saludarla, pasa a la capilla donde los niños dicen sus oraciones nocturnas.

-Gracias, Hermana.

Para no mostrar su apuro, Candy se dirigió al lugar andando con normalidad, pero al perder de vista a su maestra, echó a correr nuevamente como si de eso dependiera su vida.

* * *

Annie Britter entró por la puerta del Colegio sintiendo como si arrastrara en las piernas enormes y dolorosas piedras. Creyó desfallecer antes de llegar a su cuarto pero se sujetó de la pared e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer. Los corredores estaban vacíos y sus pasos rebotaban en el eco. La mayoría de los alumnos habían salido esa tarde a disfrutar del día libre y aún no volvían. La brisa de verano golpeaba bondadosamente algunas ventanas abiertas y a lo lejos podían escucharse las risas candorosas de los niños del orfanato. 

Abrazándose a sí misma de forma desesperada, la mirada de Annie se hallaba extraviada en un punto indeterminado del suelo. Revivía con insoportable dolor la misma escena que presenciara horas atrás. No obstante, el nombre de Edward no era el que repetía a cada paso que daba, sino el del chico que, si amarla de verdad, le había ofrecido su amistad y cariño sincero.

Con férrea voluntad, llegó hasta los jardines traseros donde comenzaba a caer una pertinaz y cálida llovizna. La joven se detuvo al pie de los escalones, recargándose en el marco de la añeja puerta de madera. Las incipientes lágrimas que derramaba se tornaron gruesas y sin control a medida que observaba la lluvia caer. Deseó poder desaparecer junto con ella al tocar el piso. Su cabello húmedo y desarreglado cubrió su rostro. Sus manos le siguieron mientras que tímidas gotas de agua se derramaban por su vestido mojado. A pesar de estar completamente empapada de lágrimas y lluvia, Annie sentía quemarse por dentro. Si antes de ese día se sentía sola, aquella tarde comprobó que nunca lo había estado hasta el momento en que decidió demostrarles a los demás que no los necesitaba. Y ahora… suplicaba al cielo por volver el tiempo atrás, aunque eso fuera imposible.

* * *

-Ya no quiero esperar – Berth irrumpió en el estudio donde Edward leía plácidamente un libro de la biblioteca y se paró frente a su escritorio –. Tiene que ser hoy. 

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?, no te entiendo.

-La niña – explicó –. Deshazte de ella esta noche.

-¿Qué?

-¡No lo soporto más!, no he dormido en días y cada vez que la veo…

-El Colegio todavía esta lleno de monjas y estudiantes. Es demasiado arriesgado. ¿No puedes esperar una semana más?

-Entonces mañana – dijo ansioso –. Harán una fiesta o algo parecido para dar por terminado el verano. El orfanato se quedará con solo un par de novicias a cargo. ¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo – asintió Edward, sin despegar la vista de su libro – si tienes tanta prisa, haré los arreglos.

-Y… ¿haz pensado qué hacer con ella después?

-Algo así.

-¿Algo así¿Estás seguro o no de lo que vas a hacer?

-De lo que tú y yo vamos a hacer, Berth. No lo olvides.

-No. Yo no quiero saber nada después de mañana. No quiero que me digas qué sucedió. Sólo quiero… dejar de pensar.

-Cobarde – rió su majestad –. ¿Podrías salir, por favor? Estaba leyendo.

-¿No… no cometerás ninguna atrocidad, cierto?, únicamente la mandarás lejos de aquí.

-Muy lejos. ¿Puedes irte ya?

-De acuerdo.

Berth regresó sobre sus pasos, y solamente por curiosidad Edward lo llamó antes de verlo salir por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?, parecer muy nervioso.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente… con cierta chica.

* * *

-¡Candy! 

-¡Hola, pequeña! – la pecosa recibió a Ivie entre sus brazos –¿Cómo estás?

-¿Dónde estuviste? – le preguntó, mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Siento no haber podido regresar a tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí. Quería desearte dulces sueños.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación? Quiero que me leas un cuento.

-¿Un cuento?, bueno, no sé si las monjas nos den permiso.

-¡Por favor, por favor!

-Sshh, no hagas tanto ruido o nos retarán.

-Por favor… - murmuró la niña, obedeciendo.

-De acuerdo.

La mente de Candy se dio a la tarea de idear la forma de llevar a Ivie hasta su recámara sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Bien – el plan de la pecosa estaba listo – pon atención, Ivie.

-¡Sí! – saltó de gusto la pelirroja.

-Vendré por ti al anochecer. Aguarda como los demás en tu cama hasta que me asome por la ventana. En cuanto lo haga, ábreme la puerta y saldremos juntas¿de acuerdo?

-Si – acordó Ivie, mostrándole el pulgar levantado.

-¿Quién te enseñó eso? – rió Candy por lo bajo.

-El tío Stear.

-¿Tío… Stear? – Candy tuvo que taparse la boca para cubrir su incontenible risa –. Esta bien – la pecosa hizo el mismo gesto con su pulgar y luego le dio un beso en la frente -. Te veré esta noche.

-¿Prometido?

-¡Prometido!

* * *

-Por supuesto que vendrá – Elisa taconeaba nerviosa su zapato sobre el piso -. Tiene que venir. 

-No lo hará, Elisa. Y yo ya quiero irme a dormir.

-¡Cállate! Dijiste que me ayudarías.

-Sí, pero...

-Si no me ayudas le diré a Papá quién es el verdadero ladrón del vino en su estudio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No lo sabía – le reveló –, pero ahora sí.

Los hermanos Leegan se escondían detrás de una enramada, cobijados por el anochecer. Desde ese sitio vigilaban la habitación de Candy sin dificultad. Elisa aguardaba a que se encendieran sus luces para indicarle a Neil el momento de actuar.

En otra parte del Colegio, Candy corría hacia la entrada principal para encontrarse con Terry, quien la esperaba con impaciencia. Después de reclamarle lo mucho que se había demorado, la pecosa le comunicó que había hallado a Ivie sin problemas, pero que sería mejor aguardar hasta la mañana siguiente para buscar a Berth y exigirle una explicación sobre lo que ambos habían escuchado en los jardines del palacio veraniego.

El aristócrata le recordó a la pecosa que era una soberana estupidez lo que tramaba. Candy se limitó a pellizcarle la mejilla tan duramente que le dejó las marcas de sus dedos en la piel. Al término de su "amistosa" conversación, recordaron los planes de Elisa y convinieron divertirse con ese par insectos antes de que terminara el día.

-¿Lo ves? – exclamó Elisa, victoriosa al ver a Terry aparecer por entre los árboles, caminando con naturalidad y desgano – Allí viene. Te lo dije.

-¿Sí¿Y ahora qué?

-Ve y llama a esa… chica.

-¿Y qué se supone que le voy a decir?

-¡Ese es tu problema, pero haz que salga de su habitación!

-Elisa… - le gruñó, con tedio.

-¡Largo de aquí antes de que te vea! – de un empujón, Elisa apartó a su hermano y una malévolo sonrisa asomó a su rostro. Candy la pasaría muy mal esa noche y todas las demás por el resto de su vida. De eso se encargaría ella.

* * *

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirle ver a ninguna de las alumnas a esta hora – la Hermana Margaret fue firme ante la presencia de Berth a la entrada del Colegio. Para la monja, su condición social era secundaria. Había reglas que cumplir. 

-Hermana, es muy importante.

-Puede venir mañana por la mañana. Lo que tenga que decirle a Candy puede esperar.

-No, Hermana. No puede esperar. Necesito verla ahora. Se lo suplico – Berth inclinó la cabeza ante la monja, tragándose su orgullo y dejando a la mujer boquiabierta – si no fuera de extrema urgencia, no se lo pediría. Por favor, permítame ver a Candy.

-Dios Santo – en medio de un predicamento, la monja pidió consejo al cielo y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, accedió –. Esta bien, pero sólo serán unos minutos. Esta es una excepción que no se volverá a repetir¿está claro?

-Gracias... – el príncipe Berth sonrió satisfecho y agradecido -. Muchas gracias.

-Aguarde en el jardín. Le avisaré que baje en un momento.

* * *

-¡Candy! 

Con la mayor cautela posible, Neil susurraba el nombre de la pecosa al pie de su balcón, mientras le lanzaba pequeñas piedras a su ventanal.

-¡Candy¡Vamos, sal!

Tras las cortinas, Candy lo miraba divertida. Hacía todo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada al observar su fatigoso rostro, y oír de su repugnante boca pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez.

-¿Quién es? – la pecosa decidió salir al balcón cuando controló la risa y fingió no reconocer a su visitante nocturno.

-Idiota – murmuró el chico –. Soy yo, Neil.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Candy enfocó la vista en su diminuta figura y le mostró en una mueca su desagrado de volver a verlo.

-¡Baja!

-¡Por supuesto que no¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Maldita sea – dijo Neil por lo bajo – ¡Baja ahora mismo¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!

-Nunca has dicho nada importante en tu vida, Neil. Vete de aquí.

-Es sobre… ¡Sobre ese tipo!

-¿Qué tipo?

-¡Terrence¿quién más?, me pidió que te entregara un mensaje de su parte.

-¿De verdad me cree tan estúpida? – se preguntó Candy, tan ofendida como cansada de aquella risible conversación –. Escucha Neil, Terry te detesta y jamás me mandaría un mensaje contigo. ¿No puedes inventar algo mejor?

-¡Lo hizo¡Lo juro!

-Jurar, jurar – masculló la rubia –. Bien, aguarda. Bajaré en un minuto.

-La misma ingenua de siempre – Neil se felicitó a si mismo por haber conseguido su objetivo y regresó a su escondite tras los matorrales.

Elisa deseó aplaudir de gusto pero se limitó a ir por Terrence, a quien acababa de ver por entre los jardines del colegio. Sin embargo, el aristócrata ya se había acercado en silencio hasta el balcón de Candy para ser testigo de la grotesca escena de Romeo y su Julieta, protagonizada por una sabandija y una mona. En definitiva algo que aborrecería leer un libro.

Había un tercer observador que ni Elisa ni Terrence advirtieron en los alrededores. Un noble inglés que echaría a perder los planes de todos.

Neil Leegan se aproximó a la entrada para aguardar a su víctima. La pecosa consultó el reloj colgado cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín y anheló que la broma terminara pronto. Terry se alejó discretamente para que su "espontánea" aparición fuera creíble a los ojos de todos. Elisa lo perdió de vista y comenzó a buscarle detrás de cada sombra.

Cada uno de ellos se distrajo en el papel que interpretarían a continuación. Esa fue la causa por la que nadie se percató cuando Berth sorprendió a un Neil mirando torpemente el firmamento. Cobijado por la oscuridad, su majestad se deshizo fácilmente de él, asestando un limpio puñetazo en su barbilla, y dejándolo inconsciente tras un enramado.

-¿Neil? – al cruzar la puerta, Candy comenzó a buscar a ese molesto insecto pero no pudo hallarlo tan fácilmente - ¿Neil, dónde estás?

-Aquí – murmuró alguien a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¿Dónde aquí? – Candy adelgazó la mirada para distinguir su silueta y rastreó el sonido de su voz – ¡Neil¡No puedo verte!

-Pero yo sí puedo – Berth salió abruptamente a la luz y sujetó a la pecosa por los brazos, impidiéndole reaccionar a tiempo para poder escapar -. El destino se empeña en unirnos ¿no lo crees, Candy?

-¡B… Berth! – la rubia se atragantó con sus propias palabras, absolutamente perturbada - ¿Qué estás haciendo¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.

-Este no es un buen momento. ¡Vete!

-¡Vas a escucharme quieras o no!

-¡Silencio! – le ordenó, cuando levantó la voz –. Me meterás en problemas si me…

-Tengo el permiso de las monjas. Al menos por unos minutos. Supe que me buscaste esta tarde y por eso he venido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo quien te prohibió la entrada. Lo lamento, sólo siguen órdenes.

-¿Podrías… - Candy se miró atrapada en su abrazo y se movió con incomodidad - … soltarme, por favor?

-No porque volverás a escaparte.

-¡No puedo hablar contigo ahora! – la pecosa podía escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, y el estómago se le revolvió cuando imaginó la reacción de Terrence al encontrarla con alguien que no era Neil –. Te lo suplico. Vete.

-No – declaró Berth, acorralándola contra el muro de piedra.

-¡No seas necio¡Basta!

-Me debes una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?

-No tienes nada que ver con Granchester.

-Lo discutiremos otro día – Candy luchaba con él para quitárselo de encima, pero increíblemente Berth no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Tendrá que ser hoy – la amenazó, elevando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y sujetando fuerte.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – pataleó la pecosa – ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

-¿Vas a volver a mentirme, Candy?, tengo la palabra de alguien que te conoce bien.

-Estas equivocado, Annie no sabe lo que existe entre Terrence y yo. Fue por eso que…

-¿Tu mejor amiga no conoce tus secretos?

-¡No, no lo sabe! – Candy se preguntó como alguien que lucía tan delicado y débil como Berth pudiese sostenerla con tanta firmeza - ¡Basta, me duele!

Su majestad contempló el rostro de Candy como si mirase una hermosa visión nocturna dentro de un sueño. Recorrió las líneas de sus ojos hasta llegar a sus labios que se abrían sugestivamente para suplicarle su libertad. Berth no resistió más y se inclinó intempestivamente hacia ella para cubrir la rosada boca de Candice con la suya. Silenció sus protestas y probó al fin el sabor de aquella chica que lo estaba volviendo loco. Candy no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y abrió enormemente los ojos, paralizada de pies a cabeza.

Sintió los labios de Berth juguetear con los suyos y después invitarla a corresponder. Pero lo único que la pecosa sintió fue un profundo temor que la hizo retorcerse entre sus brazos, desesperada. Desafortunadamente no consiguió alejar a Berth a pesar de sus extraordinarios esfuerzos, y cuando creyó que nada podría ir peor, descubrió a Terrence y Elisa mirando la escena justo frente a sus ojos.

* * *

-Demonios… - Archie tuvo que comenzar a leer nuevamente la página que había examinado por más de dos horas, sin lograr avanzar a la siguiente. No podía concentrarse y no sabía por qué. 

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor – el ama de llaves de la Villa Andrey entró al estudio donde Cornwell pretendía estudiar y lo miró comprensivamente, como si supiera lo que preocupaba –. Tiene una visita.

-¿Visita¿Quién es a esta hora?

-La señorita Britter.

-¿Annie? – de inmediato, Archie se puso de pie y dejó caer su libro al suelo – ¿Está segura que es ella?

En la sala de espera, Annie retorcía su pañuelo y mordía sus labios, preguntándose si no había sido un error buscarlo a él. Pero no podía más. Tenía deshecha el alma. Aún temblaba de frío a causa de la humedad de su vestido y por más que se empeñara, no podía dejar de llorar. Su cuerpo dolía tanto como si estuviera rompiéndose a pedazos.

-¿Annie? – oír en la voz de Archie su nombre fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y la tristeza junto con el sufrimiento cesaran – ¿Annie que te ha pasado?

-Archie...

La chica más tímida de Londres levantó su rostro lloroso y descubrió los ojos más bellos y tiernos que había conocido en su vida. ¿Cómo pudo apartarlo de su lado?, sin una respuesta lógica, se lanzó a sus brazos para refugiarse en su pecho y llorar inconsolablemente. Él no la apartó y fue cuando Annie se odio más por haberle traicionado.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, cobijándola protectoramente.

-¡Perdóname!

-Annie…

-¡Quiero morirme¡Quiero morirme!

-No digas eso. Tranquilízate, por favor.

-¡No merezco nada¡No soy nada!

-Basta – le dijo amorosamente –, deja de decirlo o voy a molestarme. ¿Qué fue lo que…? – al estrechar su abrazo, Archie se dio cuenta que todo su vestido estaba empapado, y que el frío sacudía su cuerpo - ¿Dónde has estado¿Por qué has mojado tu vestido y tú cabello¿Caminaste bajo la lluvia?

-Déjame quedarme aquí por un rato, por favor – le pidió con la mirada pérdida – no te molestaré, lo prometo. Tan sólo déjame quedarme por un… - antes de que acabara de hablar, las piernas de Annie se doblaron como papel y cayó de rodillas al piso, transpirando alarmantemente.

-Ardes en fiebre – Archie tocó su frente y la cargó en brazos para llevarla hasta el sofá.

Rápidamente, trajo para ella una manta y una compresa de agua fría para colocarla sobre su cabeza. Encendió la chimenea y ordenó a su doncella que prepara algo de comer.

-Lamento causarte tantas molestias – dijo Annie, esforzándose para hablar.

-Aún somos amigos¿cierto?

-Archie… - sin saber cómo evitarlo, Annie inundó sus ojos de lágrimas y lo miró con inmenso arrepentimiento.

-Deja de llorar. Estás asustándome. Dime qué fue lo que pasó.

-Ahora lo comprendo.

-¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

-Te quiero – declaró sin sonrojo o agitación – te quiero tanto.

-Yo también te quiero, Annie.

-No importa si no lo haces como yo a ti. Ya no importa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? – acarició su mejilla, feliz por reencontrarse con la Annie que conocía.

-No puedo obligarte a que me ames, eso te haría sufrir. Y yo quiero… yo quiero – el llanto amargo que se desprendía de su corazón le impidió continuar.

-Al menos en eso no has cambiado. Sigues siendo una llorona.

-Quiero que seas feliz siempre. Siempre.

-Soy feliz contigo y con los demás. Estaremos juntos, Annie. Stear, Candy, tú y yo seremos amigos toda la vida. Ahora¿por qué no me cuentas qué te sucedió para que caminaras bajo la lluvia y llegaras hasta aquí?

-Vas a odiarme – escondió la mirada –. Me despreciarás, lo sé.

-Tonta – Archie tomó la toalla que colgaba del sofá y empezó a secar el cabello de Annie delicadamente –. Ya te dije que soy tu amigo y jamás podría odiarte.

-Lo merezco. Merezco que me odies.

-También mereces alguien que te ame, Annie. Y… - agregó, titubeante – aunque yo sea o no ese afortunado, estaré contigo para protegerte.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Archie?

El chico le obsequió una coqueta sonrisa y pellizco juguetonamente su nariz.

-¿Y por qué no?

* * *

-¿Necesitas otra prueba, Terry? – Elisa vio con placer cómo sus planes habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba -. Te lo dije, es una cualquiera. Intenta seguir los pasos de su amiguita, Annie. Ambas son la misma basura. La misma… 

-¡Mentira! – Candy finalmente se liberó de Berth con un duro empujón y buscó la mirada de Terrence pero sólo halló su indiferencia -. Terry, esto no es…

-¿Qué quieres aquí? – le cuestionó a Berth, ignorándola.

-¿No te resulta demasiado obvio? – fue la respuesta de su majestad quien se acercó a Candy y pasó arrogantemente un brazo sobre sus hombros – vine a ver a la señorita Andrey y acabas de interrumpirnos.

-¡No es verdad! – la pecosa le propinó otro empujón, como si sus brazos le quemaran –. No sé por qué estás aquí. Yo no te invité.

-Claro que sí – discrepó Elisa –. Yo he visto todo. Además, no es la primera vez que te encuentras con él en este sitio.

-No, no es la primera – coincidió Berth. Candy lo miró boquiabierta –. No comprendo cuál es el problema, Terrence. Sé que Candy y tú son solo buenos amigos. La farsa terminó.

-¿Por qué estás mintiendo? – Candy enfrentó a Berth, furiosa –. ¿Por qué?

-No tengas miedo, pequeña – el príncipe pasó la mano por entre su rubio cabello y le sonrió –. No dejaré que nadie te juzgue por lo que hay entre nosotros.

-¡Te hice una maldita pregunta! – Terrence apartó el brazo de su majestad violentamente y se interpuso entre él y Candy – ¿Qué quieres aquí?

-¿Acaso estás sordo?, dije que vine por ella.

-Largo – fue la advertencia del aristócrata.

-No me des órdenes.

-En ese caso – ofreció Terry – permíteme mostrarte la salida.

Candy sujetó a Terrence por la cintura, presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-No lo hagas, Terry. por favor.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – le replicó - ¡Quítate!

-¡No!, si las monjas nos encuentran pueden echarte del colegio – argumentó la pecosa, clavando los pies al piso –. No pelees.

-Qué romántico – dijo Elisa, perniciosamente –. Candy defendiendo a su enamorado del delincuente del Colegio. ¿Aún no estás convencido de quién es ésta chica, Terry?

-Demonios, Candy – Terry trató de alejarla pero sus pequeñas manos parecían grilletes de acero – ¡Suéltame!

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Entonces es cierto? – la cuestionó – ¿Estás defendiendo a este idiota?

-¿Qué? – reaccionó pecas – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿Cómo? – se giró a encararla –, porque te encontré besándole. ¿Recuerdas eso o perdiste la memoria de golpe?

-Yo no sabía que él…

-Olvídalo – la interrumpió, hastiado. Volvió la mirada al joven príncipe y un destello de sus ojos le bastó para desafiarle. En seguida se alejó de allí, álgidamente.

-Espera, Terry – Candy fue tras él, sin saber por qué motivo sentía que debía darle una explicación. Que tenía que creerle.

-Apártate de mí.

-No soy ninguna mentirosa.

-No me interesa. ¡No me sigas!

-¿Cómo podía saber que él estaría allí en lugar de Neil?

-No es algo que me incumba.

-¡Eso es injusto! – vociferó la pecosa, forzándolo a detenerse con un tirón en su brazo – ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

-No importa si te creo o no. Estoy harto.

-¿Harto de qué¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-¿Mañana quién será, Candy? – retomó su camino a paso resuelto - ¿El inventor?

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡No pretendía que lo fuera!

-¡Terry! – Candy se paró de pronto y lo llamó por su nombre con severidad.

-¿Qué? – se volvió a mirarla con las pupilas encendidas.

-No hice nada malo. ¡Lo que dijo Berth es mentira!

-¿Por qué te molestas en justificarte, Candy?

-Porque…

-De todas formas – sentenció, ciego de celos - lo que hagas con tu vida no significa nada para mí. Ofrécele tus explicaciones a quien le interese escuchar. A mi me da lo mismo.

-Terry…

-Ah, una cosa más – agregó al recobrar su cinismo en la voz –. Conozco un buen lugar donde tú y tu príncipe azul pueden pasar un rato agradable sin tantos espectadores. Tal vez puedas invitar también a Archie, parece que tu amiga la cobarde ha dejado el camino libre. Estás de suerte.

-¡Imbécil! – espetó Candy, insultada. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba y sin contemplaciones le volteó la cara de una bofetada – ¡Te odio!

-Por fin dices algo que pueda creerte – la miró con desprecio y se marchó.

_Idiota… ¡maldito idiota!_ – pensó Candy dolorosamente, mientras lo veía alejarse – _¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te quiero?_

* * *

- Desde que tengo memoria, Candy siempre estaba junto a mí para protegerme. Cuando Tom nos hacía travesuras, especialmente a mí, le daba una paliza – Annie rió juguetona al traer ese tierno recuerdo a su mente. Archie compartió su sonrisa y continuó escuchándola –. También solía levantarme en las noches de tormenta, aterrada, y corría a su cama, para meterme debajo de sus sábanas. Muchas veces trató de enseñarme a trepar un árbol pero jamás aprendí. Fui una cobarde. Ella no. No la recuerdo como una niña tímida o malhumorada. Su sonrisa, su consuelo o una palabra de aliento, todo lo que necesitaras ella era capaz de dártelo sin pedirte nada a cambio. No importaba lo mal o triste que se sintiera. Se olvidaba de sus problemas y te obsequiaba su mejor sonrisa. Aún lo hace – Annie recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Archie, sin miedo a ser rechazada. En ese momento su presencia le significaba la de un amigo y era suficiente –. Aunque el destino nos separó, lo hizo por poco tiempo… y estoy muy feliz de que así haya sido. La quiero tanto.

-No es difícil adivinar por qué lo haces.

-Ni porque lo haces tú – agregó, mirándole con indulgencia –. Entiendo por qué te enamoraste de ella, Archie. Creo que siempre lo supe.

-Annie…

-Candy es lo que yo nunca podré ser. Y tú mereces tener a alguien como…

-Basta – con su mano, Archie cubrió los labios de Annie delicadamente y desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea –. Es cierto que por mucho que te esfuerces, no podrás hacer o decir las cosas que hace Candy. Pero de igual forma, ella no será capaz de comportarse como tú ni en un millón de años. Ambas son distintas, y eso las hace amigas. No hay nada malo con tu manera de ser, Annie. Simplemente tienes que creerlo.

-Nunca he podido… y sé que por eso, perdí tu cariño.

-Lo que perdiste fue la razón – le refutó, golpeando paternalmente su cabeza –. ¿Cómo podría dejar de querer a la mejor amiga que he tenido desde que era un niño?

-¿Te refieres… a mí?

-Cuando Candy llegó a nuestras vidas, se convirtió para los tres en la mejor hermana y compañera de juegos del pequeño mundo en el que vivíamos. Fue todo lo que no pudimos o quisimos ver de Elisa. Supongo que por esa razón, cada mosquetero se enamoró de ella a su modo. Porque era la única persona con la que podíamos ser nosotros mismos. Pero nuestro amor hacia ella no es porque sea una mujer, o una hermana o una amiga. Es por una mezcla de todas… y algo más que ni Stear o yo entendemos aún.

-Entonces… ¿no la amas?

-Claro que sí – respondió Archie con naturalidad –. Ya te he dicho lo que representa para mi hermano y para mí. Pero querer a Candy no significa que no pueda querer a nadie más.

-Siempre creí que te arrepentías de haberle prometido estar a mi lado, cuando deseabas que ella fuera quien estuviese en mi lugar.

-No me arrepiento de haber hecho eso. Quiero cuidar de ti como lo hago con ella. Tal vez de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte lastimado sin darme cuenta.

-Yo tuve la culpa. No supe cómo ser yo misma. Cómo dejar de compararme con Candy para agradarte. Para lograr que me quisieras.

-¿Y eso qué? – se encogió de hombros y volvió a iluminar su rostro con una sonrisa –. Todavía estamos creciendo y tenemos el derecho a cometer errores hasta cansarnos¿no lo crees?

-Archie…

-Nunca me dijiste que eras la chica perfecta – le guiñó un ojo con coquetería –. Yo sí estoy muy cerca de ser el hombre perfecto, y por eso te perdono tus errores.

-¡Tonto! – rió Annie, golpeándole en el brazo.

-¡Llorona! – pellizcó su nariz como respuesta y a continuación rompieron a reír escandalosamente.

Esa noche, sin decirlo, Annie y Archie decidieron comenzar de nuevo. Ser amigos. Aceptaron que quizás no habría un futuro para ellos como ella lo añoraba, pero se esforzó en entender que nada estaba escrito todavía. Aún si así fuera, prefirió darse la oportunidad de compartir con el hombre que amaba, sus sueños, tristezas y triunfos aunque tuviera que hacerlo como espectadora.

* * *

-Candy¿estas ahí? 

-¿Eh? – la pecosa sacó la cabeza de la almohada con somnolencia al oír una aguda voz tras su puerta. Después de haber reñido con ese cabezota, decidió encerrarse en su cuarto para llorar a solas pero se quedó dormida.

-¡Candy!

-¿Ivie? – se talló los ojos como si con eso pudiera escuchar mejor – ¿Eres tú?

-¿Me abres la puerta?

-Pequeña – Candy saltó de la cama y quitó el seguro para hallar a una sonriente pelirroja al pie de su cuarto, cargando un simpático muñeco – ¿qué haces aquí?

-Dijiste que irías por mí.

-Oh, cielos – la pecosa sintió ganas de darse contra la pared por aquel grave olvido – lo lamento, Ivie. No me di cuenta de la hora. Pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-¿Nadie te vio salir?

-No. ¿Puedo?

-Supongo que sí – Candy sonrió por primera vez en muchas horas, especialmente al mirar el maravilloso azul de sus ojos que le recordaron a cierta persona.

-¿Me lees un cuento? – preguntó Ivie, acomodándose en la cama.

-Pero… no tengo ningún cuento conmigo.

-Inventa uno.

-¿Qué haga qué? – Candy se rascó la cabeza, poco confiada de tener una imaginación tan fértil como para idear un cuento de inicio a fin.

-¡Candy, apúrate!

-De acuerdo – se acomodó entre las sábanas junto a ella y comenzó a narrar lo primero que cruzó por su mente –.

* * *

**Lakewood  
Mayo de 1915.**

-Oye, - dijo uno de los guardias a cargo – ¿Qué es ese olor?

-¿Qué olor? – respondió el más obeso.

-Huele a humo.

-Es tu maldito cigarro.

-Idiota. Lo apagué hace horas.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Eso es lo que te pregunté – le insistió con fastidio.

-Viene del sotano.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Vayamos a averiguar.

La humareda empezó a desperdigarse desde el sótano donde se situaba la improvisada celda de Albert y Terrence hasta la planta superior y con eso lograron el efecto buscado: llamar la atención.

-¡Hey¡Abran la puerta! – gritaba Albert, mientras Terry golpeaba duramente la puerta.

-Quizás no fue… una buena idea – admitió el aristócrata, antes de sufrir un ataque de tos.

-No te detengas – le pidió Albert al sujetarle el brazo y prohibirle desfallecer.

Finalmente, sus carceleros aparecieron ante la puerta, preguntándose qué demonios sucedía. De manera torpe, comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro lo que debían hacer. Albert y Terry pudieron escucharlos y con dificultad respiraron aliviados.

-¡Abran la puerta, maldición! – vociferó William – ¿Acaso pueden ser tan estúpidos?

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – arguyó el obeso.

-¡Abre ya, imbécil! - Albert sintió su garganta arder pero soportó el dolor y gritó con su último aliento – ¡Nos necesita vivos, así que abre!

-¡Maldición! – consintió el malencarado al intercambiar miradas con el robusto –, de acuerdo¡pero apártense de la entrada!

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Albert a Terrence. El chico asintió con la cabeza, guardando sus fuerzas para cuando le quitaran el seguro a la puerta.

El cierre se abrió y el picaporte giró. Del otro lado del muro, Terry y Albert aguardaban cada uno impacientes y expectantes. El heredero William de pie y a la izquierda, y el aristócrata con una rodilla sobre el piso a la derecha. El humo ya había cubierto toda la habitación y sabían que eso les facilitaría la huída.

-No veo nada... – declaró el obeso, con los ojos irritados y abriéndose paso a través del humor – ¡demonios¿Dónde están?

-Frente a ti, grandísimo idiota – advirtió Albert antes de partirle la nariz en dos con la potencia de su puño.

Terry barrió con las piernas del otro al instante en que se introdujo al cuarto y lo dejó tendido en el piso. Después de eso, ambos rehenes atravesaron la puerta y subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras para hallar la salida.

Al alcanzar el bosque, Albert se dio cuenta que aún se encontraban en Lakewood. Conocía los parajes como la palma de su mano. Le indicó a Terry el camino que debían tomar para ocultarse lo antes posible de sus captores. Especialmente si había vigilancia extra en los alrededores. Terrence siguió sus pasos, tratando de correr tan rápido como él a pesar de la dolencia de su pierna.

Luego de alejarse unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, la razón estuvo de parte de Albert. Muy cerca de sus cabezas, varias detonaciones hicieron estallido, haciendo retumbar sus oídos. William estaba seguro que una cuadrilla adicional de matones los cazaban a través de los árboles y le ordenó a Terrence agachar la cabeza pero sin detenerse. La flagelante metralla asestaba furiosa los árboles y contra todo lo que se interpusiera a su paso. Los fugitivos eludieron hábilmente las vertiginosas balas y huyeron incansablemente sin mirar atrás. Albert y Terry estaban seguros de triunfar en su huída. Sin embargo, antes de que la tormenta de proyectiles cesara, un último y desafortunado tiro cruzó como una flecha de fuego el grosor del follaje verde y cumplió con su cometido. Terrence lanzó un violento grito de dolor antes de desplomarse en el piso mientras Albert presenciaba la escena y su sangre se congelaba en las venas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias multiplicada por cinco mil. Graciar por leerme, por la paciencia y por sus bellos comentarios que atesoro. Cada uno los leo cuidadosamente y siempre estoy al pendiente de venir a mirar aunque no publique por no tener el capítulo listo. Pero bueno... aquí está al fin uno más.**

**Gracias por el momento.**

**Emera-chan**


	11. Siempre nos encontraremos

**CAPITULO XI**

**_Siempre nos encontraremos_  
**

**Lakewood  
****Mayo de 1915.**

- Annie - sonrió Archie cansadamente, de pie frente a ella - , finalmente estoy aquí.

_A veces las batallas que emprendemos a lo largo de nuestra vida, no son más que batallas contra nosotros mismos, nuestros mejores amigos y peores enemigos. Al final, nos preguntamos si valió la pena luchar. Muchas veces no habrá finales felices, y el héroe de la historia no podrá salvar a la heroína._

_Es ahora que comprendo que nada se queda con nosotros más que el amor que nos llevamos dentro, el aprendizaje, la caricia de la vida que nos obsequió un momento en el tiempo para pedirle deseos al destino y lograr que valiera la pena el esfuerzo, la oportunidad._

_Es ahora que me doy cuenta que a pesar de que algunos no podemos elegir a quien amar, aprendemos a amar a quienes sí nos han elegido a nosotros, y sólo podemos corresponder a ese cariño sincero con la fiel promesa de alcanzar por ellos lo que no pudieron concluir. Hacer de nuestra vida un espacio permanente que nos alimente el alma con la experiencia de haber amado, reído, llorado, sufrido, triunfado._

_Te extraño tanto Annie. Hasta al final comprobé que no vi tu rostro con cuidado, que jamás observé tu mirada con atención y que nunca atendí la ocasión para apreciar el valor de tu alma, de esa alma que retribuyó por entero la amistad de una hermana. Lo hiciste por ella, y lo lograste, conseguiste entrar en este corazón ciego y testarudo que conservará tu memoria más allá de todo final, de toda conclusión dolorosa o victoriosa. Estaremos juntos, como amigos, para bien y para mal, e intentaré recrear en mi vida lo que te hubiera gustado construir en la tuya. Lucharé en la batalla final que me convertirá en el digno hombre que aprendiste amar._

_Es una promesa_

* * *

**Edimburgo  
Agosto de 1914.**

-Candy – Paty se acomodó los lentes para comprobar que la pecosa le prestaba atención – Candy¿Me escuchas?

-¿Eh?, sí.

-¿Dónde está tu cabeza?

-Quisiera saber.

-¿Cómo?

-No me prestes atención, Paty.

-Mientras vuelves a la normalidad, será mejor que empaques. Mañana regresaremos a Londres.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?

-No me siento muy bien.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Todo se arreglará entre tú y Terry. Volverán a ser amigos como de costumbre y él comprenderá el malentendido con su majestad.

-No me importa.

-Claro que te importa.

-Lo único que quiero es que estas vacaciones se terminen de una vez.

-Entonces empaca y prepárate para la fiesta de esta noche.

-Gracias, Paty – Candy la miró con sincero afecto – por todo lo que haces por mí.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer tú con su majestad?

-Olvidar que lo conozco.

-En Londres podrás hacerlo – dijo Paty, sentándose a su lado solidariamente – y aunque no lo creas, estoy segura que Terry te buscará para ofrecerte una disculpa. No podrá resistir el buscarte, Candy.

-¿Y por qué sería irresistible eso?

-Porque es obvio.

-¿Qué es obvio?

-Que esta enamorado de ti.

* * *

-¿Hoy¿Iremos por esa mocosa esta noche?

-Mientras las monjas organizan su reunión.

-Tenía planes para esta noche ¿sabías?

-Peor para ti. Prepárate y no llegues tarde.

-¿Y cómo se supone que entraremos a ese lugar?

-Tocando la puerta.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Solamente habrá dos personas al cuidado de los niños, ya me aseguré de ello. Entraremos al orfanato con cualquier pretexto y tomaremos a la niña con otro mejor. No será problema.

-¿Y quién hará el trabajo sucio?

-Que la suerte lo decida – dijo el hombre y sacó una moneda de su pantalón –. Escoge, cara o cruz.

-Cara... – decidió el otro al ver la moneda volar por el aire.

-Cruz – sonrió el que apostó a la suerte cuando la moneda cayó nuevamente en su mano –. Gané, tú lo harás.

-Espérame con el auto encendido.

-No te retrases otra vez.

-No te preocupes. Todo será muy rápido.

* * *

-Annie – balbuceó Candy al hallar a su mejor amiga parada fuera de su habitación.

-Me alegra verte – le sonrió y caminó a su encuentro - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Estaba preocupada por ti – admitió la pecosa, devolviéndole la sonrisa con timidez – hace días que no te veía.

-Siento haberme disgustado contigo, y haberte dicho cosas horribles.

-Yo también dije muchas tonterías – Candy se rascó la cabeza apenada y su sonrisa se extendió lentamente.

-En todas tenías razón.

-No es verdad… - alcanzó la mano de su amiga y la apretó fuerte -, pero lo que importa es que estás bien… y aquí conmigo.

-Siempre estaré aquí, hermana.

-Annie… – un nudo del tamaño de una piedra se atoró en la garganta de Candy.

-¿Tu también deseas que éste verano termine? – preguntó Annie, riendo.

-Te ves distinta.

-Me alegra oírlo. Eso quiere decir que anoche con Archie…

-¿Qué? – inquirió la pecosa, asombrada – ¿Anoche?

-No es lo que estás pensando.

-No… - las mejillas se le sonrojaron furiosamente – no estoy pensando nada.

-Siempre pones esa cara cuando un pensamiento raro cruza tu mente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Estuve con Archie anoche – confirmó Annie –¿Quieres que te cuente?

- Annie – le replicó alarmada – no tienes que decirme esas cosas.

-Ven conmigo, te contaré todo.

* * *

-¿Stear?

-¿Sí?

-Volveré enseguida. Iré a la ciudad a comprar un regalo para Candy y Annie.

-¿Regalos? – el inventor sacó la cabeza de su nueva invención – ¿Para qué regalos?

-¿Y por qué no?

Al verlo salir por la puerta, Stear levantó una ceja y se quedó mirando un minuto más el sitio donde estaba parado su hermano. Después considero seriamente la idea de convertir su nuevo invento en un detector de locura y que Archie fuera el primero probarlo, luego de que un día odiará a la señorita Britter con toda su alma, y al otro se tomara la molestia de ir hasta el pueblo de Edimburgo y comprarle un regalo.

* * *

-Marc – saludó sonriente la encargada de la pequeña tienda de regalos al hombre que traspasó la puerta - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Rosy – respondió él con sonrisa fingida –, necesito un obsequio para mi novia. Mañana es el día.

-Qué romántico – dijo la mujer con una mirada mordaz.

-¿Qué me sugieres?

-Tengo unos aretes hermosísimos que seguro le encantarán.

-Buenas tardes, señora – saludó Archie desde el otro extremo del mostrador – ¿podría mostrarme ese par de muñecas que tiene en el aparador?

-Sí, un momento, ahora le atiendo – indicó la mujer –.Y bien Marc, qué opinas ¿te gustan?

-Son caros y no tengo mucho dinero.

-Esa no es excusa. Con lo que te pagan por tu trabajo puedes comprar mil pares como éste.

-Todavía no cobro mi último encargo – le refutó, a regañadientes – hazme un descuento.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer esta vez? – se interesó la mujer.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos, dime. Prometo ser discreta.

-Yo también prometí lo mismo, así que no insistas.

-No seas malo conmigo – le rogó con un puchero – no he oído nada entretenido desde hace meses.

-Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.

-Si me cuentas – dijo Rosy, sugerentemente – esos aretes podrían no ser tan costosos.

-Demonios – masculló Marc – está bien, pero cierra la boca o me meterás en problemas.

-¿Y a quién le diría? – Rosse miró para ambos lados de la habitación y comenzó a susurrar. Archie había vuelto al aparador por la parte de afuera y miraba distraídamente los regalos que compraría.

-¿Recuerdas a esa tal Ivanna que estábamos buscando? Te pregunté por ella una vez – explicó Marc.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo¿ya la encontraron?

-A su bastarda… y esta noche la recogeremos.

-¿Para llevarla a dónde?

-A donde no sea un problema para mi cliente.

-¿Te desharás de ella? – inquirió la mujer, consternada.

-¡No hables tan fuerte!

-¿Sí o no?

-Órdenes son órdenes, ya lo sabes.

-¿Para qué tipo de monstruo trabajas esta vez, Marc?

-Para el más rico de este país. Satisfecha tu curiosidad¿cuánto por los aretes?

Con un pie en la puerta, Archie guardó silencio. Esperó a que ese par terminara su conversación antes de entrar, especialmente cuando escuchó el nombre de "Ivanna". Con la mirada clavada en el piso trató de atar cabos con la poca información que tenía y decidió prestarle atención a un alarmante presentimiento que le pegó justo en medio del estómago. La amiga de Candy, la niña que vivía en el orfanato también se llamaba Ivanna, aunque su prima utilizaba cariñosamente el nombre de Ivie.

El heredero Cornwell resolvió no volver a entrar a la tienda y alejarse discretamente. Regresó a la mansión de sus padres con una abrumante preocupación en la cabeza. Una voz en su interior lo urgía para que le contara a Candy todo lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, ya más de una vez sus apresuradas conclusiones le habían traído problemas. Pero si no le decía nada, y algo sucedía con Ivie…

-Stear, apúrate – ordenó Archibald, entrando a la habitación de su hermano – tenemos que ir a ver a Candy.

* * *

-Qué linda te ves.

-¿Mmm?

-Oh, cielos – suspiró Paty al darse cuenta que Candy continuaba en las nubes, mirando por la terraza hacia la mansión de los Granchester – Dije que te ves muy linda en ese vestido. Vayamos al jardín, la fiesta comenzó.

-Ahora bajo.

-Si no dejas de mirar así la casa de Terrence, harás un hoyo en su pared.

-No estaba mirando para allá – objetó la pecosa, desviando la cabeza -. Miraba las estrellas y la luna.

-¿La luna? – inquirió Paty, asomando la cabeza -. Esta noche solamente hay nubes. Quizás llueva. Y dudo que encuentres estrellas. Leí que en ésta época del año, las noches en Edimburgo son…

-De acuerdo, ya entendí – dijo Candy, enfurruñada – sí, estaba mirando para allá.

-Anímate, tal vez decida venir. ¿Por qué no bajas y lo averiguas?

-Ese pesado no vendría ni aunque se lo pidiera el mismo rey del mundo.

-Si tú se lo pidieras, sí lo haría.

-Me odia – aseguró la pecosa, con cierta tristeza.

-No te odia, sólo está celoso.

-Yo también lo odio...

-Tú tampoco lo odias – Paty empujó la espalda de su amiga rumbo a la puerta – vamos, salgamos de aquí.

-Ojalá no lo vuelva a ver en mi vida.

-Entonces tendrás que cerrar los ojos cuando regresemos a Londres porque estará esperando por ti en cada esquina.

Mientras descendían las escaleras, Candy no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el aristócrata malévolo que deseaba volver a ver… pero a quien golpearía en cuanto se le pusiera enfrente. Fue un milagro que no tropezara con algún escalón aunque Paty hizo su parte para evitarlo.

-!Candy!Paty¡Aguarden! – al encontrarlas en el recibidor rumbo al jardín, Archie gritó su nombre y corrió hacia ellas con el último aliento que le quedaba.

-Archie – sonrió Candy, a pesar de notarle una extraña expresión de angustia en el rostro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablarte – respondió, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿También buscas a Annie?

-No, sólo a ti.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No estoy seguro. Lo lamento, Paty – se excusó caballerosamente –. ¿Te importaría si hablo con Candy unos minutos?, Stear te alcanzará enseguida.

-De acuerdo – asintió Paty, despidiéndose de ambos con una prudente sonrisa –. Los veré después.

-¿Qué sucede, Archie? – le preguntó, luego de conducirlo a un lugar aislado y sin espectadores.

-Hoy fui a la ciudad para buscar un obsequio.

-¿Obsequio para Annie?

-Sí… bueno, para ti y para ella.

-¿De verdad? – Candy saltó de emoción – ¿Y qué es?

-Espera, eso no es lo importante.

-¿No?

-Entré a una tienda cualquiera, de las primeras que se cruzaron en mi camino.

-¿Y qué compraste?

-Candy – dijo Archie con impaciencia – te dije que eso no es importante.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Escuché algo que… no sabía si decirte o no. Pero prefiero hacerlo en lugar de mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿Qué es?

-Un hombre platicaba con la tendera del lugar. Dijo que esta noche irían al orfanato por la hija de una mujer que se llamaba Ivanna y que...

-¿Y qué?

-Que pensaban deshacerse de ella.

-¿Desha… cerse? – repitió Candy con la boca abierta.

-Suena extraño y tonto pero recordé que tu pequeña amiga se llama igual¿verdad?

-Ivie.

-¿Es la misma¿Crees que hablaban de ella?

-Lo sabía – Candy dio una patada en el piso y masculló una maldición –, lo sabía, lo sabía…

-¿Qué sabías? – Archie la observó con desconcierto.

-¿Cuándo¿Cuándo piensan deshacerse de ella?

-Esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? – exclamó casi en un grito – ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Explícame qué sucede.

-¿Qué hago? – la pecosa se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Qué puedes hacer de qué?

-Lo siento Archie, debo irme – se excusó, levantando la falda de su vestido para echar a correr - ¡Y gracias!

-¡Candy, espera!

-¡Dile a Annie y Paty que me sentí enferma¡que las veré después!

-Pero… ¿a dónde irás?

-Lejos de aquí – dijo Candy para sí misma, sin que Archie pudiera escucharla.

* * *

-¿Terry? – Annie atisbó la mirada para reconocer al elegante y espigado joven que caminaba con reticencia hacia el jardín del colegio, como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo, o alguien - ¿Eres tú?

-¿Qué? – el hombre pegó un brincó al oír la voz de Annie, pero recuperó de inmediato la postura carraspeando la garganta –, sí… ¿tú eres amiga de Candy, verdad?

-Si. Soy Annie. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-¿Con quién?

-Con Candy – le respondió Annie, profundamente divertida debido a lo simpático y distraído que lucía el delincuente del Colegio a causa de una simple chica.

-No, sólo vine a… pasaba por aquí y… me perdí buscando la salida.

-Ah… – Annie le dedicó una amable sonrisa a su mentira –, ya veo. Bien, la salida es por allí. Pero ¿por qué no te quedas?, hay una fiesta esta noche. Quizás nos encontremos con Candy, aunque tú no viniste a verla ¿cierto?

-¿Para qué querría verla? – bufó Terrence, alzándose de hombros –. ¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó ligeramente interesado.

-Vamos, te escoltaré hasta allí.

Dispuesta a enmendar muchos errores del pasado, Annie resolvió hablar con seguridad ante Terry, incluso mostrarse bromista. El aristócrata fue quien asumió el papel de tímido, cosa que resultó bastante cómica para ambos. Annie aceptó gustosa el brazo que le fue ofrecido por el chico para ser escoltada hasta el jardín, aunque no llegaron muy lejos. A gran velocidad y a un metro de distancia, la figura de Candy apareció súbitamente frente a ellos y desapareció de la misma forma escaleras arriba. La pecosa ni siquiera notó su presencia, y Annie y Terry intercambiaron una silenciosa e inquisitiva mirada.

-Candy... – Annie intentó llamarla en vano – ¿qué le sucederá?

Terry pretendió alcanzarla pero su camino se vio obstaculizado por Archibald, quien la seguía de cerca.

-Archie¿qué pasa? – preguntó Annie al conseguir detenerlo.

Archie miró de pies a cabeza a Terrence por un instante. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, llenó sus pulmones de aire y aclaró su garganta para hablar.

-No pensé que diría esto nunca – resopló, cansado – pero me alegra que estés aquí. Quizás tú puedas convencerla.

-¿De qué hablas? – le cuestionó Terry, mirándole con desconfianza.

-Te explicaré en el camino. Annie – agregó, tomando brevemente la mano de su antigua novia –, busca a Stear y Paty, y vayan a la habitación de Candy.

-Estás asustándome – dijo ella – ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro. Hazlo ¿sí?

-De acuerdo – asintió antes de dar media vuelta e ir por los demás.

-¿Vienes o no? – apuró Archibald al tipo al que odiaba tener que pedirle un favor.

-No – le contestó con frialdad –. No tengo nada que ver con ella o contigo.

-¿Y entonces puedo preguntar que demonios haces aquí?

-Perdiendo mi tiempo.

-No será la primera vez – declaró Archie, sujetándole del brazo antes de que se alejara –. Ayúdame a detenerla antes de que haga una tontería.

Ante la remota posibilidad de que Archibald Cornwell le pidiera algo, Terry se detuvo desconcertado y observó el imperceptible temblor en las manos de Archie. El heredero Andrey, imaginó Terrence, pensaría primero en cortarse una pierna que recurrir a él por un favor.

-¿Qué tontería piensa hacer ahora? – inquirió Terry con aparente despreocupación.

-Una muy grande.

* * *

-Por supuesto que los traje conmigo – afirmó Candy, sacando descuidada y atropelladamente la ropa de su armario –, siempre son útiles – murmuró haciendo volar por los aires sus vestidos, en busca de sus viejos jeans.

-Candy – llamó Archie a su puerta, insistentemente – ¿estás ahí?

-!Un momento! – fue su respuesta y continuó con su búsqueda –. Estoy ocupada – dijo para sí.

-Abre, por favor. Necesitamos hablar.

-Ya dije que estoy ocupada – balbuceó la pecosa en voz baja, revolviendo su equipaje.

-Candy, abre la puerta.

-Pudiste haber venido antes – discutió la pecosa con su primo en susurros, sin que él lo supiera – ¿por qué tenías que esperar hasta esta hora?

-Candy¿me estás escuchando? – insistió, el elegante.

-No abrirá – dijo Terrence a sus espaldas, con pretenciosa seguridad –. ¿Ahora qué¿Vamos a tirar la puerta?

-¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, sabelotodo?

-¡Al fin! – exclamó Candy, sacudiendo sus pantalones con regocijo – sabía que estaban aquí.

-Oye, pecas – dijo una voz conocida del otro lado de la puerta –. Tu primo está muy interesado en saber cómo luces en bata de dormir. No quiere creerme aunque se lo he descrito varias veces – encogió los hombros y continuó – así que quiere comprobarlo él mismo.

La boca y los ojos de Candy se abrieron desorbitadamente sin encontrar las palabras correctas para insultar a ese… _tipo_… de la manera en la que se lo merecía. Se tocó las mejillas y se dio cuenta que la cara le ardía de vergüenza al comprender que Archie acababa de oírlo todo. La peor parte es que era cierto. Terry sabía perfectamente cómo lucía en camisón y podía dar detalle de ello.

-¿Te desmayaste o sigues ahí? – preguntó Terry, golpeando la madera con sus nudillos.

-¡Eres indeseable! – le gritó Candy a todo pulmón – ¡Vete de aquí!

-¿Y por qué no sales a golpearme?

-¿Y por qué mejor no van al jardín y se pelean como de costumbre? – habló Candy para sí –. ¡No quiero¡Estoy ocupada en algo importante! – le informó al indeseable.

-¿Qué podrías estar haciendo de importante tú? – le cuestionó el aristócrata – ¿Comer?

-Pensé que habías dicho que no volverías a hablarme – le recordó Candy.

-Esta no es precisamente una conversación.

Mientras discutía con él, la pecosa terminó de cambiarse de ropas y agradeció al cielo tener una amiga como Paty quien la había obligado horas antes a empacar todo. Sin embargo, reflexionó, no podía cargar tantas cosas así que únicamente tomó lo indispensable y lo introdujo en la pequeña maleta que llevaba siempre consigo.

-¿Tienes otra grandiosa idea? – preguntó Archie a Terrence, levantando una ceja y mirándole de brazos cruzados.

-Cállate y déjame pensar.

-Lo mejor será esperar a que salga.

-¿Y supones, gran genio, que saldrá por aquí si sabe que estamos montando guardia?

-¡Ahg!, maldita sea – pateó Archie el piso – ¡Candy, si no sales juro que...!

Contra el pronóstico de Terry, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió la pecosa con maleta en mano. Miró a Terry y Archie, y les sonrió con naturalidad. Agitó la mano a manera de despedida y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Semejante confianza y despreocupación los dejo paralizados.

-Candy, espera – le llamó Archie – queremos hablar contigo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, lo lamento – respondió ella sin detenerse ni mirar atrás.

-Así que finalmente decidiste salvar al mundo – la incitó Terrence, yendo tras ella junto a Archibald.

-Sólo a una pequeña parte de él – refutó con firmeza – ¿Por qué no van al baile y se divierten un rato? – se volvió a mirarlos, haciéndolos detenerse de golpe –. Cuando llegue a América les mandaré una postal.

-¿América? – dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Hay eco aquí? – Candy siguió su camino, determinada a no arrepentirse y a pasar por arriba de quien tuviera que hacerlo.

-Olvídalo, no te dejaré ir – sentenció Archie, hablando con serenidad –. Si es necesario le diré a la tía abuela que te lo prohíba.

-¿La tía abuela? – la pecosa le obsequió una amable pero suspicaz sonrisa – ¿Y eso impedirá que me vaya?, de todas maneras – ensanchó la sonrisa aunque con cierta melancolía -, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Candy…

-Hablaré con las monjas… – la amenazó Terry – y les diré que piensas secuestrar a una niña esta noche. ¿Eso te parece mejor?

-No lo harías – declaró Candy, mirando sus ojos azules y buscando en ellos una señal de alardeo –. No pienso secuestrar a nadie, únicamente…

-No me provoques – le ordenó, avanzando tres pasos hacia ella. Tomó su brazo y la sostuvo duramente –, sabes que lo haría, así que regresa a tu cuarto ahora.

-Suéltame – dijo Candy con un gruñido feroz.

-¿Si no qué?

-Basta – intervino Archibald –. Candy, si tanto te preocupa esa niña será mejor que hablemos con la Hermana Margaret y le expliquemos que…

-¡No lo creerá! – exclamó Candy, sin dejar de mirar con fastidio a Terrence – además ya no hay tiempo. Tengo que sacar a Ivie de aquí esta noche.

-¿Y adónde irás? – inquirió el aristócrata – ¿Te esconderás debajo de una piedra con una niña de seis años en la espalda¿Cómo piensas alimentarla o dónde piensas dormir?

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, nada de eso es tu problema.

-No, no lo es – dijo Terry desafiante y muy cerca de su rostro – pero mi vida tampoco es tu problema y te has entrometido en ella hasta el cansancio. Así que esta vez es mi turno de complicártelo todo¿no te parece?

-Inténtalo – le provocó –, y te devolveré la misma cortesía que me has mostrado tú desde que te conocí.

-Candy… - la voz de Annie sobrevino desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Candy giró la cabeza y encontró a su amiga junto con Paty y Stear - ¿A dónde irás?

-Les contaré después – respondió, disipando ligeramente el tono agresivo de su voz y soltándose de Terrence con aparente calma.

-No la dejes ir, Stear – pidió Archie a su hermano.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? – volvió a clamar, desesperada – ¡Tengo que ayudarla!

-¿Por qué tienes que ayudarla? – le reprochó Terry -. No eres su madre ni parte de su familia.

-Ustedes tampoco lo son de la mía – le reviró –, pero eso no importa si necesitan mi ayuda. Son mis amigos y eso es suficiente. Y si realmente lo son – repasó con la mirada a los cinco – respetarán mi decisión.

-Estamos preocupados por ti como tú por esa niña – añadió Annie –. Eso también deberías comprenderlo.

-Hace no mucho tiempo – le dijo Candy – nos teníamos solamente la una a la otra. Es gracias a nuestro cariño que hemos podido sobrevivir a muchas dificultades, Annie. Ella no tiene a nadie… - la pecosa tragó en seco – y no voy a quedarme sentada viendo que alguien que creció como nosotros, sin padres o hermanos a quien recurrir, sea víctima de una crimen.

-Hablemos con las monjas – insistió Archie –. Quizás ellas puedan llevársela de aquí o…

-¿Llevársela¿Adónde? – le increpó –. ¿Dónde tampoco represente un problema para ellas? No, ya he decidido dónde la llevaré yo así que por favor déjenme ir o si no… – concluyó la pecosa –… no se los perdonaré

Un tenso silencio aguardó en el pasillo hasta que uno de los presentes se decidiera a hablar. Candy lo hizo nuevamente.

-Por favor, ayúdenme – solicitó en un dulce ruego –. Déjenme ir. Confíen en mí.

-Sí – correspondió Annie al cabo de un minuto –, yo confío en ti. Yo te ayudaré.

-Y yo también – se sumó Paty de inmediato.

-Gracias – sonrió Candy, conmovida.

-Supongo que… - resopló Archie –, no hay remedio.

-Le prometimos a Anthony cuidar bien de ti – dijo Stear - así que… cuentas con los dos, Candy.

Sólo faltaba uno, pensó Candy, el más importante. La pecosa desvió lentamente la mirada hacia Terrence, en espera de su respuesta.

"Di algo por favor", le rogaba en silencio, y los segundos le parecieron eternos.

-Los huérfanos no son los únicos niños cuyos padres murieron o desaparecieron sin motivo – correspondió a la mirada de Candy y ella pudo ver que su brillo amenazador había desaparecido –. También hay otro tipo de huérfanos – la pecosa comprendió que se refería a él –, y no siempre se tienen amigos alrededor para remediarlo.

-Terry… - murmuró pero se quedó callada.

-Sin embargo, si un día tenemos la mala suerte de toparnos con alguien tan molesto como tú – continuó – la experiencia se vuelve más entretenida.

-Gracias – le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y bien? – le preguntó, retomando su sonrisa mordaz.

-¿Y bien qué? – cuestionó ella.

-¿Ya sabes adónde iremos?

-¿Iremos?

-Sí – asintió Terry – la niña, tú y yo. ¿O supones que me iba a perder de la diversión?

* * *

**Medianoche**

-¿Listo?

-Cómo cantar y comer – respondió el hombre bajo y regordete, sacudiéndose las manos con suficiencia –. ¿Dónde esta la niña?

-¿Seguro que dejaste encerradas a _todas_ las novicias en su capilla?

-Siguen rezando. Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta.

-Entonces, vamos...

* * *

-¿Sabes por dónde, Candy?

-Sshh – le ordenó la pecosa a su mejor amiga – no hagas ruido, no es necesario que despertemos a los demás niños. Es por aquí.

* * *

-¿Cómo sabremos cuál es la niña? – preguntó el regordete al tiempo en que Marc le indicaba que bajara la voz.

-Mira sus nombres sobre las camas.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

* * *

-Escucho algo – dijo Annie, deteniéndose de golpe.

-No te detengas – le pidió Candy, sujetándola con firmeza del brazo – oigas lo que oigas, no te detengas.

* * *

-Ésta es – indicó Marc, señalando la cama donde debería estar Ivie –, pero ¿Dónde diablos…?

* * *

-¡Son ellos! – exclamó Annie, siguiendo a Candy a dos pasos de distancia – Candy, son…

-Ivie, sujétate fuerte de mí – la niña obedeció y la pecosa se volvió a mirar a una aterrorizada Annie que temblaba como una hoja – Ve adelante, Annie. Apresúrate.

-¿Por dónde era? – preguntó ella con la mente en blanco y los pies clavados al piso.

-Baja las escaleras y no mires atrás. Hallarás la casa del velador y luego el portón trasero. Los demás nos esperan ahí. ¡Vamos, corre!

-¿Candy adónde vamos? – preguntó la pequeña, levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Daremos un paseo a medianoche – sonrió Candy, corriendo escaleras abajo detrás de Annie – ¿Te gustan los picnics Ivie?

-Mucho – Ivie le devolvió la sonrisa, recargando su mejilla en el hombro de la pecosa.

-A mi también me gustan. Comeremos todos los dulces que quieras¿de acuerdo? Pero quédate callada.

-Candy… - Annie se detuvo cuando al fin llegaron al portón y se tomó un segundo para mirar a su amiga – ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó con incipientes lágrimas en el rostro.

-No tengas miedo, Annie – le dijo sonriente y de pronto ambas volvieron a tener diez años –. Estaremos bien mientras estemos juntas. ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

-¡Allí está! – apuntó Marc con su brazo hacia el jardín al tiempo en que Candy y Annie levantaron la vista al verse descubiertas - ¡Malditas ratas¡Deténganse!

-Aquí nos separamos – dijo Candy a su amiga antes de abrir el portón, escuchando los pasos de aquellos hombres al bajar por las escaleras – yo iré en el auto de Terry y tú en el de Archie. Stear y Paty irán en otro y así los confundiremos.

-Buena suerte amiga – Annie extendió la mano y apretó fuerte la de su hermana –… te quiero – dijo sollozando – te quiero mucho.

-Annie... – el pulgar de Candy limpió sus lágrimas y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente mientras ella reprimía con poco éxito las suyas –, yo también te quiero. Gracias por todo.

-Volveremos a vernos¿verdad?

-Siempre – aseguró Candy, con la vista nublada y el corazón en la garganta –. Mientras estemos vivas, siempre nos encontraremos.

-Cuídate.

- Y tú.

-Adiós, Candy.

-Hasta pronto… Annie.

A la medianoche del 31 de Agosto de 1914, Annie Britter y Candice White Andrey se despidieron por última vez. Un cálido abrazo sello su amistad, la que para entonces sumaba más de diez años a cuestas en el corazón. Desearon poder alargar ese instante por otra década, por mil más, pero debían recorrer direcciones opuestas nuevamente. Annie observó a Candy abrir la desvencijada puerta de madera y alejarse con Ivie en brazos. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se sintió una de las personas más afortunadas en el mundo junto a Stear, Archie, Anthony, Paty y Terry por haber conocido a alguien como Candy White. Luego, encontró con la mirada el auto donde la esperaba Archie y se dirigió hacia él a toda prisa. Candy subió al de Terry quien aguardaba con el motor encendido mientras Stear y Paty, con el auto que le habían pedido prestado a Neil forzado por los puños de Archie, aguardaban a que todos estuvieran en su lugar para arrancar. Al suceder esto, los autos aceleraron en asombrosa sincronía. La noche cobijó su huída y la soledad de las carreteras les permitió cubrir la ruta de escape dibujada en forma paralela con las luces frontales de los vehículos apagadas, a través de los bosques de Edimburgo.

En un punto acordado, Paty y Stear tomarían la ruta hacia el norte. Archie y Annie hacia el este y Terry y Candy hacia el sur. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la línea imaginaria que trazaron en su plan y contaron con unos segundos para despedirse a través de las ventanillas, deseándose buena suerte con el pulgar levantando. No muy lejos de allí, el coche de Marc y los demás seguía sus pasos.

El auto de Terry giró bruscamente hacia la derecha para separarse del resto. Archie le imitó en dirección izquierda, y Stear y Paty continuaron en línea horizontal. El plan había funcionado. Los hombres que pisaban sus talones, confundidos y furiosos, se preguntaron a cuál de ellos debían seguir. Cuál era el correcto. Marc odiaba las adivinanzas y maldijo lo suficiente como para lanzar fuego por la boca. Finalmente se decidieron por el auto de la izquierda, el que conducía Archie, y aceleraron a fondo.

Archie miró por el retrovisor y sonrió fugazmente sabiendo que Candy estaba a salvo al menos durante el tiempo que lograra distraerlos. El cartel que pasaron velozmente indicaba "curvas peligrosas", pero Archie no pudo verlo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en huir y quitarse de encima a esa peste en la espalda.

Después de minutos interminables de acelerar para darles alcance, Marc meditó la idea y el propósito de su tarea. Esa niña tenía que ser encontrada para luego hacerla desaparecer. Así que ¿Por qué no concluir con la misión de un solo golpe? Imaginando que Ivie se hallaba en ese auto, decidió aprovechar la ocasión y dar por finiquitado su trabajo en la siguiente curva.

Gracias a su gran experticia tras el volante y a la poca de Archie, al fin les dieron alcance. Marc emparejó su coche y mirándoles de reojo, giró el volante impetuosamente para chocar contra ellos y empujarles hacia el precipicio. La colisión fue demasiado violenta para Archie quien perdió el control del vehículo pisando el freno desesperadamente. El auto giró tres veces sobre su eje en el asfalto con las llantas rechinando agudamente hasta que la inercia los detuvo.

Marc frenó metros más adelante y dio media vuelta. Desconcertado y adolorido, Archie reaccionó luego de unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron alarmantemente al observar las luces del automóvil de Marc dirigiéndose hacia el suyo con la asesina determinación de embestirlos. Buscó a Annie en el asiento del conductor y comenzó a gritar su nombre al tiempo en que le ordenaba correr fuera del auto. Los movimientos torpes y confusos de la joven le impidieron prestarle suficiente atención a sus palabras. Archie resolvió salir apresuradamente del coche antes que ella. Se acercó a la puerta de Annie y tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la manija para abrirla y sacarla de allí.

Las luces delanteras del coche de Marc crecían sobre la figura de Archie conforme se acercaba a gran velocidad. El heredero volvió a tirar con todas sus energías puestas en esa maldita manija trabada pero no consiguió abrirla. No tenía tiempo para insistir otra vez. Intentó regresar a la puerta del conductor para sacar a Annie desde ahí, sin embargo, el tiempo se le agotó. El coche de sus verdugos embistió frenéticamente el auto de Archie con Annie dentro. La fuerza del impacto arrojó a Archibald a varios metros de distancia, dejándole inconsciente.

Por callados minutos, después que Marc y sus cómplices se alejaran, Archie recobró el sentido. Se levantó pesadamente creyendo que su espalda se partiría por la mitad del dolor. Observó su auto y con la sangre helándose en sus venas, corrió atropelladamente hacia él.

A través de la ventana vio la silueta de Annie inmóvil y en penumbras, y creyó que el corazón se le saldría de lo furioso que le latía dentro del pecho. Se aproximó, con todo su cuerpo trepidando de miedo. Gritó varias veces el nombre de Annie y luego, cansado de no obtener respuesta, la sacudió exasperado. Con heridas abiertas en su rostro, Archie la sacó del auto y la recostó sobre el asfalto como si fuese una pequeña y frágil ave dormida. Lo intentó de nuevo, la llamó por su nombre pero una voz en su interior le digo que era inútil. Que Annie no le respondería más. Y así lo hizo. Guardó silencio a mitad de la noche y de la nada, tomando la mano de la tierna jovencita que se había convertido en alguien tan especial como Candy, y comenzó a llorar.

Lloró a su lado como si una parte de él hubiera muerto con Annie y la cobijó entre sus brazos sin tener idea, y sin que lo importara, de lo que sucedería después.

* * *

**Lakewood  
Mayo de 1915.**

-Archie, será mejor irnos.

-Aún no he terminado, Stear.

-No podemos quedarnos más tiempo. Ya han venido por nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar con Annie un poco más.

-De acuerdo – consintió el inventor – les diré que aguarden unos minutos.

-Gracias – asintió Archie, volviendo la mirada hacia la tumba adornada con un sinnúmero de flores de colores.

-No puedes seguir culpándote – agregó Stear antes de irse –. Fue un accidente.

-Pude haberla salvado – se recriminó con dureza, soportando una piedra en su garganta – pero al final le fallé y no pude protegerla.

-Prometiste ser fuerte por ella. Por todos.

-Le encantaba tocar el piano ¿recuerdas?

-Annie odiaría verte de esta forma.

-No puedo, Stear – aceptó Archie, cubriéndose el rostro y enjugando sus lágrimas –. No puedo aceptarlo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres vivir atormentado toda tu vida.

-¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si...!

-¡No existe el hubiera, maldición! – vociferó Stear –. Aún falta localizar a Candy. Annie desearía que la ayudaras y no que estuvieras perdiendo el tiempo reprochándote algo que no puedes cambiar.

-¿Qué yo ayude a Candy? – sonrió con ironía – creo que es evidente que no soy útil para eso.

-No eres útil para nada o para nadie si continúas así. ¿O supones que Terry puede cuidar mejor a Candy que tú?

-Por supuesto que no – respondió de inmediato, sin pensarlo –. Si algo le sucede a Candy y a esa niña, te juro que voy a arrancarle la piel.

-Vaya – dijo Stear, aliviado –, ahí esta el Archie que yo conozco. O al menos un trozo de extraviado de ti.

-Stear ¿puedes darme un minuto más?, iré en un momento.

-No demores demasiado.

-No… no demasiado.

Annie, jamás tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo cara a cara pero a mi manera, con mi arrebatada forma de ser, sí te amé. No del modo que te merecías, no del que me pedías, pero no dudes que estuviste y estarás en mi corazón hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar. Hasta entonces, adiós querida Annie.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por pasarse por aquí... vamos por el otro, ok? El cielo les pague todas sus hermosas palabras de aliento porque yo no tengo cómo ni con qué.

**Emera-chan**


	12. En camino 1a parte

**CAPITULO XII **

_**En camino**_

**Parte 1**

**Entre Edimburgo y Livingston  
Septiembre de 1914.**

-Está amaneciendo – murmuró una adormilada Candy, estirando los brazos pesadamente.

-Buen día – le saludó Terry a través del espejo retrovisor, arrancando el motor. Candy se preguntó cómo hacía para lucir tan bien a tan temprana hora - ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza… y tengo hambre.

-Posiblemente la primera es a causa de la segunda.

-Y hace frío – admitió, cerrándose el abrigo con manos temblorosas.

-Toma mi abrigo y póntelo.

Amanecía. Las débiles luces de la aurora iluminaban poco a poco el firmamento. Conscientes de que no podían detenerse a descansar sino alejarse lo más rápido de Edimburgo, Terry, Candy e Ivie viajaron toda la noche. La pequeña yacía exhausta en el regazo de Candy, durmiendo profundamente.

Candy pretendió descansar durante el trayecto, pero le fue imposible dejar de pensar en sus amigos. _Ojalá estén bien_, deseó al sentir una inusual opresión en el pecho, y por ratos, una ansiedad sin motivo.

Terry no había mencionado nada desde que salieron de la ciudad. Se limitaba a mirar silenciosa y fugazmente a Candy. Estaba agotado pero necesitaba mantenerse despierto y alerta hasta que llegaran a una hostería para descansar. Por largos momentos, su mirada y su mente se extraviaban en el verde paisaje de su país. Tenían que tomar un sin fin de decisiones en tan poco tiempo. Su cabeza iba a estallarle si no dejaba de pensar o dormía en un verdadera cama. La voz intermitente de Candy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se volvió a mirarla y observó sus mejillas sonrosadas. Se detuvo a un lado de la carretera, apagó el motor y puso la mano en la frente.

-Candy, tienes fiebre.

-Eso parece. Siento mucho frío.

-No te ha hecho bien dormir aquí.

-Ya se me pasará. Tú también debes de estar exhausto – la pecosa se incorporó con dificultad y se ajustó nuevamente el abrigo – ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

-No estamos lejos de Livingston. Ahí podremos descansar un rato.

-Livingston... – meditó Candy –, pero tenemos que ir a Southampton.

-No por ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es demasiado obvio. Ya deben estar buscándonos ahí.

-¿Entonces a dónde piensas ir?

-Primero encontraremos un sitio seguro dónde dormir unas horas. Después pensaré en el resto.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Candy, luego de quedarse callada por varios minutos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Haberte metido en este problema.

-Yo me metí solo. No digas tonterías.

-También siento mucho… - titubeó antes de continuar –-… haberte golpeado la otra noche.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Terry... – Candy lo observó, agradecida.

-¿Qué es lo que miras, pecas?

-Aunque te esfuerces en ocultarlo – le sonrió cómplicemente – tienes un gran corazón.

-Veo que la fiebre comienza a afectarte. Cierra los ojos y descansa. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

Terrence volvió a encender el auto y retomaron el camino que los llevaría hasta Livingston, la ciudad más cercana al oeste de Edimburgo.

-¿Qué pensarán hacer ahora Berth y Edward? – preguntó Candy a Terry.

-No dejarnos tranquilos ni un sólo minuto.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
Septiembre de 1914. **

-¡Berth!, maldita sea – vociferó Edward, dando vueltas por toda la mansión como un león enjaulado - ¡¿Berth, dónde estas?! – los criados reales prefirieron guardar su distancia y no entrometerse en su camino – Son unos imbéciles – decía una y otra vez – maldita niña del demonio ¡voy a encontrarte, te lo juro!

Edward cruzó el estudio, salió rumbo a la sala y subió a la habitación de su hermano menor, total y absolutamente furioso. "La perdimos" fue lo que le dijo Marc minutos antes. Su majestad quiso golpearlo hasta calmar su rabia pero en cambio le ordenó localizarla de inmediato antes de mancharse las manos con la sangre de ese imbécil.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? – apareció Berth, finalmente al oír sus gritos infernales.

-¡Esa infeliz! – su majestad le apuntó con el brazo tembloroso de ira y consternación – ¡Esa bastarda se la llevó¡¿Qué tienes tú que ver con eso?!

-¿De quién hablas?

-¡¿Cómo de quién, idiota¡de tu querida Candice White!

-¿Candy¿Qué sucedió?

-¡La estúpida se llevó a la hija de Ivanna a mitad de la noche¡¿Cómo demonios sabía, eh¿Cómo se enteró de todo?

-¿Quieres calmarte, por favor?, sigo sin entender nada.

-¡No me da la gana calmarme¡Voy a matarlas a las dos¡Lo juro por mi honor!

-¡Tu no vas a matar a nadie! – prorrumpió Berth, en el mismo tono que Edward – Se acabó, no te lo voy a permitir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – sonrió el heredero malévolamente – Si no mal recuerdo, hace poco me decías lo impaciente que estabas por deshacerte de tú problema. ¿Qué pasa ahora¿Te arrepentiste, maldito cobarde?

-Prefiero ser un cobarde que un asesino. Déjalas en paz ¿me oíste?, no pienso continuar con esta estúpida vendetta.

-No voy a parar hasta encontrar a ese trío de bastardos – amenazó Edward con hondo rencor – ¡Nadie se burla de mí!

-¿Trío?

-Te tengo otra noticia. Una que tal vez te interese más. Candy se escapó con Terrence Granchester y en este momento – consultó el reloj empotrado en la pared – cumplen su primera¿o segunda? noche juntos. ¿Qué te parece?, Candice White se rehusó a compartir tu cama, pero no por inocencia virginal, sino porque simplemente el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

-Idiota – murmuró Berth, antes de salir lleno de ira de la habitación de su hermano.

No podía creerlo pero al fin se había rehusado a ser cómplice de Edward y su enfermizo deseo de venganza. Y es que al mirar el rostro de Ivie, tan hermoso y parecido al de la mujer que amó, e imaginar que esa niña pudo haber sido su hija, se resistía con todo su ser a lastimarla. No debería estar persiguiendo a su propia hija, quizás, sino protegiéndola. Supo entonces que tenía hallarla antes que Edward. Esa sería la única forma, pensó, en que podría enmendar todo lo que había ayudado a causar.

* * *

**Livingston  
Septiembre de 1914.**

-Annie... – hablaba Candy entre sueños – Annie…

Los suaves quejidos de la pecosa despertaron a Terrence quien permanecía semidespierto sobre el incómodo sofá del barato hostal donde se habían hospedado a media mañana.

-Annie – repetía insistentemente – Archie…

-Candy, despierta – la movió con suavidad.

-No, no – empezó a llorar dentro del sueño – Annie… ¡Annie!

-Es un sueño¡despierta!

-!No!– brincó asustada, despertando al fin y llevándose de inmediato la mano a su mejilla. Encontró lágrimas en ella y miró los ojos azules de Terry con extrañeza – ¿Qué sucede? – se preguntó más a sí misma que a él.

-Tuviste una pesadilla.

-Annie – recordó vagamente, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Despertarás a la niña – Terry le pidió bajar la voz con un movimiento de mano y señaló al sitio donde Ivie dormía apaciblemente.

-Se le ve tan cansada.

-No es la única.

Candy recostó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a sentir frío en el pecho. Al tratar de abotonarse lo que pensó sería su abrigo, descubrió su camisón. Asustada abrió los ojos como platos e irguió la espalda de golpe.

-¿Por qué estoy vestida así?

-¿Así cómo? – preguntó el aristócrata a medio bostezo.

-¿Y mi ropa? – Candy se cubrió el pecho como si estuviera desnuda. Al menos así se sentía.

-No hagas tanto ruido – le pidió al regresar a su incómodo sillón – Quiero dormir un poco más.

-¿Tú…¿Tú me cambiaste la ropa? – le cuestionó con la cara roja de vergüenza y enojo – ¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¿Me regañas por hacer que te sintieras más cómoda?

-¡Pudiste haberme despertado para que lo hiciera yo misma! – estalló en susurros.

-Lo intenté – explicó, cubriéndose con una delgada manta que había tomado del armario – pero tus ronquidos te impidieron escucharme.

-¡Yo no ronco!

-No, cuando estás despierta.

-¡Idiota!

-¿Puedes dormirte de una vez? O necesitas que te lea un cuento.

-No soy una niña.

-Hablas como una.

-Terry – le llamó la pecosa, luego de que le dio la espalda y aparentó quedarse dormido – ¿A dónde iremos?

-A Londres – contestó con la cabeza cubierta por la manta –Compraré los boletos para salir en tren esta tarde.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste el dinero?

-Quiero dormir¿te importa?

-Pero...

-Silencio.

Bajo la frazada, Terry recordó la forma en que obtuvo parte del dinero que llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón.

_-No le digas quién te dio este dinero – _le pidió Archie, al entregárselo en un sobre –_, no lo aceptaría si supiera que viene de nosotros por alguna tonta razón._

Terry cumplió la promesa de no revelar el origen ese dinero que aprovecharían para costear algunos gastos e imprevistos. Stear, Patty, Annie y Archie reunieron lo poco que pudieron de sus mesadas y se lo entregaron junto con una parte de corazón. Él por su parte, vendería su automóvil. Resolvió que de todas maneras no le serviría de nada para viajar a América a menos que lo utilizaran como balsa.

Improbable.

No pasó largo rato para que Terry se quedara profundamente dormido. Candy se vio impedida de conciliar el sueño y se levantó de puntillas para no perturbar el sueño de los demás. Camino alrededor de la habitación, levantando su bata para no rozar el piso y hacer ruido, y se aproximó a él. Se quedó de piedra cuando involuntariamente el aristócrata cambió de posición. Contuvo la respiración y aguardó a que se quedara quieto. Se arrodilló cuidadosamente a la altura de su rostro. Creyó que nunca lo había observado tan de cerca. Escudriñó las delgadas y finas líneas de su cara. La combinación del blanco lechoso de su piel contra el negro furioso de su cabello era exquisita. Las dimensiones exactas de su boca y su aparente suavidad la hipnotizaron dejándola boquiabierta sin que se diera cuenta. Su mano se movió con voluntad propia y se desplazó a centímetros de aquella delicada piel que inconteniblemente deseó sentir bajo los dedos.

Se mordió los labios como si se opusiera a probar un postre irresistible. La pesadez de su respiración la hizo perderse en el ritmo que marcaban los latidos de su corazón. Percibió su delicioso aroma, pero no encontró rastros de colonia en él. Era sólo su fragancia natural de jabón y agua límpida.

-No puedo dormir si sigues mirándome así – dijo sorpresivamente el aristócrata. Candy pegó un brinco y cayó dolorosamente sobre sus sentaderas.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? – la interrogó divertido al verla tirada en el suelo – creí haberte dicho que te durmieras.

-No sabía que estabas despierto¡no me asustes así!

-¿Vas a seguir mirando o me dejarás descansar antes del viaje?

-Tienes sucia la nariz – mintió Candy mientras se incorporaba – por eso me acerqué. No te estaba mirando a ti.

-¿Sigue sucia? – le sonrió con insolencia al sacudirse la nariz con el pulgar – ¿O necesitas darme un baño para asegurarte y así dormir tranquila?

-Grosero – refunfuñó la pecosa, metiéndose bajo las sábanas – ojalá te enfermes del estómago.

* * *

**Edimburgo  
Septiembre de 1914.**

-Hace días que no come y no quiere ver a nadie – Stear dejó por la paz los bosquejos que trataba de finalizar sin éxito y se volvió a mirar a su novia con evidente preocupación –. ¿Y se queja de Terrence? Es igual de testarudo que él.

-¿Tú como te sientes, Stear?

-Asustado. Me preocupa verlo así y no poder hacer nada.

-¿Tus padres vienen en camino?

-No – respondió de mala gana – dijeron que nos encontrarían en Londres hasta dentro de unos meses debido a los conflictos en toda Europa.

-¿Y la tía abuela¿Ha dicho algo sobre la desaparición de Candy?

-Sí – asintió con desánimo – dijo que le avisaría al tío abuelo para que considerara seriamente la idea de echarla de familia. Cariñosa¿no crees? También habló con la Hermana Grey y en común acuerdo, decidieron expulsarla del colegio.

-¿Expulsarla?

-Pero no se mencionará el por qué. Usarán como excusa la muerte de Annie para decir que Candy tuvo que regresar a los Estados Unidos por motivos de salud.

-De todas formas, tu familia la buscará¿no es cierto?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y qué pasará con ustedes?

-Tampoco lo sé. Archie riñó con la tía abuela al defender a Candy, por supuesto. Después de eso la tía regresó a Chicago sin dirigirle la palabra. Tal vez nosotros también tengamos que volver. Al menos eso dijo mamá.

-Mis padres opinan lo mismo. Quieren que vuelva a Florida antes de que sea más complicado salir de Londres.

-He tratado de decírselo a Archie, pero le interesa lo mismo que el zumbido de mosquito.

-No te alarmes, Stear – le pidió Paty, tomándole del hombro – Archie estará bien, ya lo verás. En el fondo es alguien tan fuerte como tú y Candy.

-Eso quisiera creer – dijo Stear, sacándose los lentes para masajear sus ojos.

-Eso debes creer. Intenta hablar con él nuevamente.

-Será inútil.

-Inténtalo. No te rindas antes de probar.

-De acuerdo Paty - resopló el inventor – lo volveré a intentar.

* * *

-¿Archie? – Stear tocó a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta. Insistió como Paty se lo había pedido – Archie ¿puedo pasar?

-Vete, Stear.

Archie llevaba más de una semana sin comer. Los mismos días en que no habían tenido noticias de Candy; las mismas horas que tenían de haber entregado a Annie a su familia. No regresaron a Londres al igual que todos los demás estudiantes del Colegio San Pablo. Como un permiso especial, Archie, Stear y Paty permanecieron en Edimburgo a consecuencia de los funerales de su amiga.

Las noches en vela y la depresión se apoderaron de la voluntad de Archibald. Pasaba las tardes encerrado en su habitación sin abrir la boca para hablar, comer, o protestar. Excepto cuando Stear tocaba a su puerta por enésima ocasión.

-¿No piensas bajar para despedir a los Britter? – Stear entró a la habitación sin luz, a pesar de la negativa de Archie. Tomar prestada la llave maestra de la casa había sido muy útil, como también se lo había sugerido Paty.

-No tengo nada que decirles.

-Nadie te culpa Archie.

-Yo sí lo hago.

-No pudiste haber hecho más.

-¡Si, si pude y no lo hice!

-He soportado verte así todo este tiempo, pero no lo haré un día más.

-Sal de mi cuarto, por favor.

-No,

-¡Que salgas te digo! Si quisiera escuchar un sermón iría a la iglesia o le llamaría a mamá. ¡Vete!

-¿Quieres pelear con alguien¿Eso es lo que necesitas para volver en ti?

-¡Fuera de mi habitación!

-Tendrás que obligarme porque no me iré de aquí – le amenazó– hasta que pruebes alimento.

-¡Maldición¿Acaso estás sordo¡Quiero estar solo¡Solo!

-Candy tenía razón, eres solamente un niño. Ni siquiera ella te importa ahora.

-¿Qué estupidez dices?

-Deberíamos estar ayudándola. Buscándola. Pero a ti solamente te interesa sentir lástima de ti mismo. Qué cómodo.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – Archie se levantó enfurecido – tú no sabes lo que…

-¡Es la verdad! – explotó Stear –. Estuvimos juntos cuando Anthony murió, cuando Candy se fue, pero ahora… ¿por qué no puedo compartir tu dolor¿No me dejas ayudarte porque simplemente no te da la gana?, pues no lo permitiré ¿entiendes eso¡no lo haré!

-Lárgate – sentenció Archie, dejándose en el sillón donde había estado sentado las últimas horas, sin ánimos de continuar con la discusión.

-De acuerdo – masculló Stear –, pero todavía no hemos terminado de hablar – agregó antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

* * *

**Londres  
Octubre de 1914.**

-Adelante – el Duque de Granchester se alejó de la ventana de su estudio desde miraba con desinterés su inmenso jardín y se volvió a mirar al hombre que entró a la habitación – ¿Y bien¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Aún no tenemos noticias de su paradero exacto, señor – dijo el empleado, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Y cuándo las habrá?

-Sabemos que vendió su auto en la ciudad de Livingston pero después de eso no…

-Estúpido – murmuró el noble – ¿Cómo pudo vender un auto siendo menor de edad?

-Ilegalmente – le respondió, con la frente perlada de sudor -, señor…

-¿Qué más?

-Lo más probable es que haya abordado un tren rumbo a Londres, acompañado de la señorita Andrey.

-¿Qué se suponen que piensan hacer? – gruñó el Duque, detrás de su escritorio –, niños idiotas.

-Junto con ellos, señor, va una niña pequeña.

-¿Una qué?

-Una niña – balbuceó el hombre, temerosamente – y hay otras personas interesadas en localizarlos.

-¿Quién¿Y quién es esa niña?

-Aún no lo sabemos, señor.

-¡Pues averígüelo pronto! – exclamó al llegar al límite de su paciencia – ¡y tráiganme a mi hijo!

* * *

_Querido Archie:_

_Me p__arece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos. Estamos bien pero aún no hemos podido regresar a América, Terry dice que es muy arriesgado comprar los boletos ahora. Hemos pensado ir a París¿qué piensas?, jamás he estado ahí pero debe ser una ciudad hermosa. ¿Cómo están ustedes? He tenido pesadillas horribles. Quisiera saber si todos están bien pero es insoportable no poder escribirte un remitente. Terry me ha pedido que no le diga a nadie a dónde nos dirigimos, ni siquiera a ti. ¡Es un cabezota!_

_Confío en que esta carta llegue a tus manos y nadie más se entere._

_Ivie no puede dormir a menos que le lea un cuento cada noche. O lo invente. Hermosa¿no?, me recuerda mucho a Annie. Es difícil explicarle por qué no podemos salir a cualquier lugar, o por qué debe de llamarnos con nombres distintos frente a extraños. Afortunadamente es una niña muy lista y le he contado sobre el Hogar de Pony. Estoy segura que cuando lleguemos ahí, será la niña más feliz del mundo, tal como Annie y yo lo fuimos. ¿Puedes darle un abrazo de mi parte? Dile que la extraño y que no se preocupe tanto. Saluda a Stear y a Paty también. Y para ti, querido Archie, no puedo mas que agradecerte todo tu cariño. Siempre has estado cerca de mí, así que nunca olvides que te quiero._

_Candy _

-¿Qué estás escribiendo? – a la pregunta de Terrence, Candy levantó la vista y le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Una carta.

-¿Para quién?

-Para Archie y los demás.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Candy y Terry se habían instalado en un sencillo apartamento en el barrio de _Pimlico_, poblado situado entre _Victoria_ y _Chelsea_, al norte del río _Támesis_. La renta de la habitación era la más económica por encontrarse prácticamente en la azotea del edificio. Fue allí, en ese espacio que hacía las veces de terraza, dónde Candy halló un cómodo refugio para escribirle a sus seres queridos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no enviara ninguna carta por miedo a ser descubiertos. Pero esa tarde en particular estaba decidida a mandar noticias suyas a su primo.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y en ese momento el firmamento se pintó de un suave tono anaranjado. El viento soplaba con delicadeza sobre el rostro de Candy agitando su cabello juguetonamente. Terry la había estado observando en silencio aquella y otras tardes. Pero fue hasta esa en especial que se había decidido a interrumpirla curioso por conocer el destinatario de una carta que había sido escrito con semejante paciencia y cuidado.

-¿Y a dónde piensas enviarla?

-Al colegio, por supuesto.

-Olvídalo.

-Tengo que avisarles cómo y dónde estamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque deben de estar muy preocupados.

-Si mandas esa carta y alguien más la lee, sabrán donde encontrarnos. ¿Se te había ocurrido? – le preguntó, picándole la frente con el índice.

-Eso no pasará – se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo.

-No necesito recordarte de quién estamos huyendo ¿verdad?

-No – le respondió con una mueca – no necesitas hacerlo. Huimos de la basura más rica y poderosa de este país, y nada los detendrá hasta encontrarnos. ¿Lo dije bien o faltó algo?

-Sólo hay lugar para una niña en este viaje – le dijo con sarcasmo –, así que trata de jugar al adulto¿quieres?

-Mira quien habla – resopló la pecosa, cruzándose de brazos –. Su majestad, el maduro.

-¿Quieres discutir conmigo? – le acercó la cara, desafiante

-¿Tú quieres discutir conmigo? – lo imitó en el mismo tono.

Habían aprendido a convivir de alguna u otra forma en un pequeño espacio con Ivie de por medio. No era fácil, todavía eran muy jóvenes, aunque en ocasiones parecían un matrimonio de veinte años. Peleaban como tal.

Candy e Ivie dormían en una cama mientras que Terry lo hacía en el sofá. Difícilmente gozaban de intimidad. Eso era un lujo. A esto se sumaba el miedo, el desconcierto, la incertidumbre y la carencia de dinero. A la pecosa y al aristócrata les estaba costando trabajo adaptarse a esa situación paulatinamente. En especial a él, que de carencias sabía lo mismo que de medicina.

-Necesitas una tunda para quitarte lo necia.

-Si las malas costumbres se quitaran a golpes, tú serías ahora un ángel del cielo.

-Te dije claramente que nadie debía saber dónde estamos o qué es lo hacemos.

-No recuerdo haberte respondido: "sí, gran señor. Lo que usted mande"

-¿Te crees muy graciosa?

-No¿tu sí?

-Contigo es muy sencillo.

-Baja la voz – le pidió, mirando hacia la cama de Ivie –, no me gusta que nos escuche discutir.

-Esta dormida, no puede hacerlo.

-Que suerte, yo también quisiera estar dormida para dejar de oírte.

-Puedo darte una mano con eso – le ofreció con gusto – ¿Un golpe en tu cabeza de piedra, ayudaría?

-Voy a mandar esta carta aunque tenga que romperte una pierna.

-Tendrás que romperme la dos – gruñó Terrence –. Mañana nos iremos a Francia, así que será mejor que empaques y te vayas a la cama como buena niña que eres.

-¡No, iré al correo y eso es todo!

-¡No, te irás a dormir!

-Dije que no.

-Intenta salir.

-¡No soy tu prisionera!

-¡Me da igual! – la amenazó, perdiendo los estribos – Si sales pondrás en riesgo la vida de todos. ¡En especial la de ese niña por la que no te importó dejar todo atrás y huir sin saber hacia dónde y cómo llegar ahí!

-Sé adónde voy, pero tú eres quien no me deja ir. ¡No debiste venir con nosotras!

-A veces pienso lo mismo – masculló el aristócrata, volteando hacia el cielo.

-Bien – resolvió la pecosa, con los brazos en la cintura – no te preocupes, mañana Ivie y yo nos iremos a Southampton y buscaremos la forma de regresar a América por nuestra cuenta.

-¡Buena suerte!

-¡Igualmente!

De un salto Candy bajó del techo con la carta todavía entre sus manos. Se sacudió el vestido, le dirigió a Terry una última mirada cargada de reproche y fastidio, y desapareció por la diminuta puerta que daba al apartamento. Terry le devolvió la cortesía con extrema irritación y frialdad. Luego respiró profundo y supo que tenían que irse a Francia tan pronto fuera posible, así tuviera que arrastrar a Candy por todo el camino.Malhumorado por no admitir que lo que sentía eran celos de Archibald, y no temor de ser descubiertos, pegó un par de puntapiés en el piso. Se quedó observando el resto del ocaso pero luego de un rato, resolvió entrar a la habitación y atar a Candy a la mesa de la cocina antes de que se le ocurriera hacer una estupidez.

Una como alejarse de él.

* * *

-¿Ivie? – preguntó Candy -, pensé que dormías – asomó con interés la cabeza al cuaderno de la niña - ¿qué haces? 

-Estoy dibujando un unicornio.

-¿Un unicornio? – a la pecosa le pareció todo menos eso, pero sonrió como si se tratara de una obra de arte –. A mi también me gustan mucho los unicornios. A veces – le explicó, arrodillándose junto a ella – cuando me concentró fuerte, sueño con ellos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad.

-¿Quieres dibujar uno conmigo?

-No pequeña, ahora no. Tenemos que empacar.

-¿Ya nos vamos a Francia? – preguntó Ivie, emocionada.

-Bueno – buscó las palabras para explicarle lo contrario –, estaba pensando que sería mejor ir a…

-A dormir – intervino Terry, a sus espaldas –, y luego a París – sonrió con naturalidad

-¡Terry! – Ivie lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, como si no lo hubiera visto en años y le pidió que la cargara.

-Dormiste mucho – le reprochó el aristócrata con ternura –y roncaste como un oso – Ivie echó a reír y se abrazó a su cuello – ¿Te comiste uno? – le preguntó, a lo que la niña volvió a reírse, negando con la cabeza – yo tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme uno ahora. ¿Te importa si te como a ti?

Candy lo miraba… fascinada. Se descubrió a si misma con la boca abierta y apenas se acordó de respirar. Terrence, con toda seguridad, se convertiría algún día en un padre maravilloso y la mujer que tuviera como esposa sería de las más afortunadas en el mundo. Por un segundo, sintió celos rabiosos de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, y se preguntó qué sucedería si fuera ella.

-¿Podrías terminar tu dibujo en la terraza? – le pidió el aristócrata, bajándola al piso – pero no te subas al techo como Candy ¿de acuerdo? – se acercó al infantil oído y le susurró algo que la pecosa pudo oír perfectamente – no hagas nada de lo que ella te diga o te convertirás en un mono mientras duermes.

La niña sonrió encantada y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de recoger su cuaderno y lápices de colores. Los dos exalumnos el San Pablo aguardaron a que saliera, aparentando cordialidad y rosas sin desviar su irascible mirada el uno del otro.

-No iremos a París – declaró Candy, determinada – me voy a América.

-¿Podríamos tener una conversación normal? – dijo Terrence, de buena gana – ¿Aunque sea sólo una vez?

-Pensé que no querías saber más de nosotras.

-Eso no fue lo que dije.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Será más fácil partir desde Dover – le aseguró, sentándose plácidamente en la única cama que había – Vayamos a Francia y después te prometo que volveremos a América.

-Desde Dover sólo se va a África – dijo Candy, dudosa – ¿O no?

-Confía en mí – le guiñó un ojo y se recostó sobre el colchón con los brazos en cruz sobre su cabeza –. Francia es hermosa¿no te gustaría conocerla?

La respuesta de la pecosa no llegó a lo que Terry volteó a mirarla con curiosidad. Candy se mantenía de pie, inerte y con los ojos clavados en el piso. Terrence enderezó la espalda y observó como su pequeña pecosa, igual que un bebé de brazos, empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Quiero irme a casa – lloró tan graciosamente que Terry no supo si reconfortarla, o echarse a reír. Prefiero guardar silencio –. Quiero volver a América.

De la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Ivie, el hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó delicadamente, disfrutando de su dulce aroma y de la calidez que inundó su piel. Candy recargó la cabeza en su hombro y se entregó incondicionalmente a la tranquilidad y maravilla de estar entre sus brazos.

-Yo también quiero volver – le habló en tono suave y consolador –. Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí – le repitió –. Vamos a Francia, Candy. No quiero que nos separemos.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Candy, en un involuntario intento por conocer sus sentimientos.

-¿Quién prepararía la cena?

-¡Terry! – protestó la pecosa, pegándole en la espalda. Hasta ese momento se percató de lo cerca que estaba.

-Deja de llorar o tu cara empezará a llenarse de arrugas.

-Dime que todo saldrá bien – se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro.

-¿Por qué eres tan extraño? – se preguntó Candy, adormilada por el llanto y el suave calor que la envolvía, ceñida a su cuerpo.

-¿Yo, extraño?, viniendo de ti… - exhaló, sonriente – debería preocuparme esa pregunta. Tú en cambio –comenzó a mecerse distraídamente con ella – eres muy olvidadiza – bajó su insolente mirada y se introdujo en los ojos verdes de la pecosa.

-¿De qué me he olvidado?

-Antes de huir de mi casa¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

-¿Eh? – Candy abrió los ojos y se quedó de piedra. Terry sintió la rigidez de su cuerpo y supo que la respuesta era sí.

-No… no muy bien… - respondió, interponiendo los brazos para apartarse de él. Terrence se lo impidió con ridícula facilidad.

-¿Ni tampoco de la bofetada que me diste?

-Dije que lo sentía – declaró Candy, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

-Te perdonaré con una condición – dijo, cínicamente.

-¿Qué condición?

-Dime por qué lo besaste.

-¿A quién? – dijo sincera.

-A ese tipo cuando se suponía que encontraría a Neil y no a él en su lugar.

-Eh… pues yo – balbuceó pecas, agachando la cabeza. Terry se la levantó por la barbilla.

-Estoy esperando.

-Esa noche no te mentí. No sabía que Berth estaría, ahí.

-Pero lo besaste.

-No es cierto – confirmó con la cabeza - él me besó a mí.

-¿Era tan difícil darle un puntapié como los que acostumbras darme a mí?

-No tuve… mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Fue obvio.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?

-Quiero saber.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué? – inquirió Candy, a modo de exigencia.

-No hay un por qué.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Es mi imaginación o te divierte insultarme todo el tiempo?

-No es divertido – admitió – sólo un poco… reconfortante.

-¿Sí?, veamos… testaruda.

-Escandaloso.

-¿Escandaloso?, tú eres la que ronca.

-Siempre estás gritándome.

-Niña tonta

-Niño mimado.

Astutamente, con cada palabra Terry inclinaba la cabeza acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

-Pecosa entrometida.

-Aristócrata fanfarrón.

-Fingiré que no escuché eso – susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No soy entrometi…

Candy entreabrió sus labios y permitió que Terry se adueñara de su boca y ahogara sus palabras con su aliento. Suave e intenso, dulce y poderosa era la fuerza del aristócrata. Las manos de Terrence subieron hasta su cuello con pronunciado atrevimiento. Sujetó su rostro para sentir el control sobre la femenina reacción que provocaba en su pecosa. La escuchó jadear con timidez y eso bastó para prenderle fuego a su sangre. Atrajo su cuerpo para amoldarlo al suyo, encajando sus largos dedos sobre la espigada cintura de la mujer que despertaba entre sus brazos.

Desafortunadamente, el termómetro que marcaba el ascenso de su elevada temperatura bajó de golpe hasta cero cuando Ivie, aburrida de los unicornios, regresó a la habitación

-Candy – demandó la niña – dijiste que dibujarías conmigo.

Al sonido de su voz, Candy empujó a Terry tan lejos de ella que lo hizo trastabillar y caer atropelladamente encima de la cama.

-Olvidé mis colores – dijo la niña y dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado.

Candy y Terry intercambiaron miradas y de inmediato echaron a reír como dos niños sorprendidos a mitad de una travesura.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Terry, llevándose la mano a su estómago.

-Haré la cena. Ve con Ivie y dibuja por mí.

-No sé dibujar – aceptó sin problema –, pero da lo mismo. Tú tampoco sabes cocinar así que, lo intentaré.

-Tonto – masculló la pecosa, yendo hacia la sencilla estufa que hacía de cocina. Luego de unos minutos, sintió un hormigueo en la espalda y se volvió lentamente a mirar a Terrence. Eran sus ojos los que le causaban esa sensación, los mismos que no la habían perdido de vista un solo instante.

-¿Qué estas mirando? – le preguntó, extrañada.

-A ti – contestó con una sonrisa encantadora – siempre a ti.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo, sus reviews, y aunque no los dejen, gracias por compartir conmigo este momento

**Emera-chan**


	13. En camino 2a parte

**CAPITULO XIII **

_**En camino**_

**Parte 2**

**Londres  
Noviembre de 1914. **

-¡Carta de Candy¡Stear! – la voz de Archie resonó por el corredor del dormitorio – ¡Llegó carta de Candy!

El pasillo parecía interminable mientras el chico recorría todo su largo para alcanzar a Stear, quien se detuvo apunto de entrar a su cuarto.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin que recibieran noticias de Candy que en cuanto llegó la primera carta Archie recuperó la esperanza de volver a verla, aunque jamás la había perdido.

-¡Están en Francia!

-¿Francia? – Stear se rascó la cabeza, confuso – Pensé que ya estarían en América.

-Dice Candy que aún no es seguro presentarse en el puerto. Esperarán unas semanas más.

-¿Por qué es tan peligroso? nunca nos dijo quién o por qué los perseguían.

-Terrence tampoco lo hizo. Y si me preguntas cómo es que Candy se metió con ese tipo, no tengo idea.

-¿Pero están bien? – el inventor tomó la carta para leerla.

-Sí. Pero me preocupa que muy pronto les resulte complicado regresar a Inglaterra o tomar un barco para América desde donde sea que se encuentran.

-¿Por la guerra?

-Demonios¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto precisamente ahora? – se preguntó Archie, a quien tres suaves golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron - ¿Quién es?

-Archibald y Alistear Cornwell – notificó la voz de una monja – la Hermana Grey los espera en su oficina de inmediato.

-¿Y ahora qué hicimos? – los hermanos se miraron con la misma pregunta en los labios.

-¿Será algo sobre Candy? – conjeturó Archie.

-Es lo más probable. O quizás – Stear se colocó el saco y acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz – es hora de volver a casa. No seremos los primeros en irse por la misma razón que Terry y Candy tendrán que dejar Europa lo antes posible.

-Aunque me pregunten sobre Candy – Archie cerró el nudo de su corbata y arregló el cuello de su camisa – no les diré nada. Ella me pidió no hacerlo.

-No perdamos más tiempo – sugirió Stear, abriendo la puerta – y averigüemos de qué se trata.

* * *

**Francia **

-¡Terry, Bonjour!

-Bonjour, Maurice – saludó el aristócrata, dejando que su regordete amigo parisino le sacara el aire con su amistoso abrazo.

-C'a été un long temps.

-Oui il a – asintió Terrence y estrechó su mano – comment allez-vous été?

-Très bien, tres bien – sonrió el francés y regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio – que faites-vous à Paris? J'ai pensé que vous étiez dans Londres, étudiant.

-J'étais. Je vais vous expliquer plus tard mais maintenant j'ai besoin d'une faveur, Maurice. Est-ce que j'avez-vous besoin d'un travail. Vous avez-vous quelque chose pour moi, comme toi avez employé à?

-Vraiment? mais vous êtes riche. Pourquoi devoir travailler pour? avez-vous discuté avec votre père encore?

-Toujours. Ainsi, Maurice, j'ai besoin d'argent. Je ne resterai pas à Paris trop long et j'ai besoin d'argent pour voyager en Amérique.

-Je comprends. Il est meilleur pour que vous soyez avec votre mère, droite?, correct, ne pas s'inquiéter, j'ont un travail pour toi. Vous êtes venus dans un bon temps.

-Excellent.

-Néanmoins aimez-vous Shakespeare?

-Naturellement

-Merveilleux, je pense que j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

-Merci, Maurice.

-Tout pour le bateau noir de la famille de Granchester. **(1)

* * *

**

Candy dirigió la vista hacia la última habitación del pasillo donde escuchó el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Era Terry quien finalmente aparecía después de haber conversado con su viejo amigo de juergas, Maurice Langdon. Un hombre de más de treinta años de edad, dueño de un teatro ambulante y que Terrence había conocido años atrás en su corta estadía en París, a causa de los asuntos de su padre.

Cuando Maurice le conoció, Terrence aún era un jovencito de no más de 15 años. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención verlo sentado en primera fila, repitiendo de memoria el diálogo del actor que interpretaba a _Romeo._

Al término de la función, al vaciarse las butacas y el resto de la sala, Terry subió al escenario y comenzó a recitar el papel. Maurice lo observó con interés sin interrumpirle y al finalizar su actuación, el parisino aplaudió su esfuerzo y le invitó un buen trago de vino. El que Terrence fuera menor de edad no representó problema para Maurice quien aseguraba que para el vino y para las mujeres, la edad era lo de menos.

Terry volvió todas las noches invitado por Maurice y a escondidas de su padre. Cuando concluyó el verano, el Duque lo envió de nuevo al San Pablo y no volvió a ver a Maurice hasta ese día. Afortunadamente, el sencillo empresario teatral no se olvidó de él, ni de su talento.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Candy, ansiosa.

-Parece que tengo trabajo.

-¿De verdad? – pegó un brinco de alegría.

-¿Acaso dudaste de mí?

-Por supuesto - espetó Candy, sin contemplaciones –, pero me da gusto haberme equivocado. Yo también quiero ayudar, no es justo que seas el único que…

-¿Y quién se ocupará de la niña? – le recordó Terrence, llevándola por el pasillo hacia la salida - No querrás hacerla trabajar también¿o sí?, mejor aprende a cocinar. Con eso basta.

-Pero ya sé cocinar. – le replicó – lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Calentar agua no es cocinar.

-No hago eso únicamente – dijo en un puchero.

-Se me ocurre que podemos invitar a Edward y Berth a cenar uno de estos días – le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y salieron al recibidor.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso? – inquirió la pecosa, desconcertada.

-Para deshacernos de ellos. No diremos que fue veneno sino simplemente la manera como cocinas lo que los mató.

-¡Idiota! – exclamó la pecosa, dándole un pisotón que Terry esquivó hábilmente.

-¿Dónde está esa enana, tragacuentos?

Candy apuntó hacia la recepción donde una amable mujer de edad se había ofrecido para cuidar a la niña. Ambas, para sorpresa de la pareja, se hallaban profundamente dormidas después de una agotadora sesión de cuentos con marionetas.

-Me pregunto quién se habrá cansado primero – dijo Candy, tomando entre sus brazos a Ivie con el mismo cuidado de una madre.

-La mujer tiene la misma cara que tú por las noches – apuntó Terrence, cubriendo a ambas con sus respectivos abrigos –, ahí está tu respuesta.

Los tres salieron del edificio con los abrigos bien cerrados hasta el cuello, gafas oscuras y gorras para el invierno. Más que ser el vestuario perfecto para la primera nevada, era la manera en la que podían caminar ligeramente tranquilos por las coloridas y tradicionales callejuelas del viejo París.

* * *

**Londres**

-¿Nos mandó llamar, Hermana Grey?

-Adelante – respondió la directora, a la pregunta de Allistear.

Archie y Stear se acercaron al escritorio de la monja y recibieron permiso para sentarse.

-En realidad no soy yo quien quiere hablar con ustedes – dijo la mujer.

-¿Cómo? – Archie frunció el entrecejo y miró a su hermano con extrañeza.

-Tienen una visita, pero éste me ha parecido el lugar más apropiado para que hablen con él. Vendrá en un momento.

Luego de cerrar la puerta por fuera y dejarlos solos, los hermanos Cornwell se preguntaron en silencio quién quería hablar con ellos y por qué tanto misterio.

Lo que creyeron serían segundos de espera, se transformaron en minutos. Stear empezó a tamborilear los sobre las rodillas al tiempo que Archie a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como un tigre hambriento en su jaula. Al fin, la puerta se abrió y Archibald fue el primero en dirigir su mirada hacia la persona que la cruzó.

-¿Tú? – le cuestionó con desdén

-Buenas tardes – saludó Berth, mirándoles a ambos – Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo unos minutos.

-Su majestad – Stear se puso de pie pero Archie maldijo por lo bajo, adelantándose dos pasos a su hermano.

-Infeliz – sentenció Archibald – ¿qué quieres aquí¡¿cómo te atreves a pedir hablar con nosotros después de lo que sucedió?!

-Les ruego que me escuchen. Es importante que hablemos. Sé que puede parecerles extraño pero…

-¡Asesino! – gritó Archie, con los ojos llenos de odio – ¡¿A qué has venido¡¿A preguntar dónde está Candy para que puedas hacerle lo mismo que le hiciste a su mejor amiga¡Fuera!

-Todo lo contrario – trató de explicar Berth –. He venido a ayudar. Sé que lo que pasó con su amiga fue un terrible error, pero…

-¿Error? – inquirió Archie, asqueado – ¿Mandaste matarnos con lo más sucio que pudiste encontrar en las calles y dices que fue un error¿Qué sigue? – le desafió – ¿Me vas a pedir una disculpa y me obsequiarás rosas?

-Vine a hablar sobre Candy. ¿No lo comprendes?, quiero ayudarla.

-¡Aléjate de ellos¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer! Y hazte un favor a ti también – agregó Archie, a punto de perder el control – lárgate antes de que te haga pagar lo que nos has hecho a todos con mis propias manos.

-Archie basta – intervino finalmente Stear –, al menos deja que nos diga para qué ha venido.

-No sabía que los sacos de mierda podían hablar – le respondió su hermano – ¿O sí, gran bajeza?

-Cuida tus palabras – le amenazó Berth – mi paciencia también tiene sus límites.

-No me digas – le sonrió con mordacidad – ¿Qué piensas hacer¿Ordenar que me corten la cabeza?

-Allistear – Berth dirigió su mirada al primogénito de los Cornwell, buscando un atisbo de comprensión y mesura – Quiero ayudar a Candice. He sido cómplice de un crimen al guardar silencio y ocultar la verdad. Pero no lo seré de otro. Edward sigue a esa niña y a quienes la acompañan sin descanso. Yo haré lo mismo pero por la razón contraria. Te ruego que me creas y me ayudes.

-Su majestad – habló Stear en respuesta –, comprendo lo que trata de decirnos pero no podemos confiar en alguien que… - el inventor tuvo que tomar aire para poder continuar –… le hizo algo tan terrible a alguien que amábamos. No puede simplemente venir y preguntarnos dónde esta Candy argumentando buena voluntad.

-Lo sé, pero ninguno de los dos tenemos otra alternativa que confiar – dijo Berth –. Hay que encontrarlas a las dos antes que lo haga mi hermano. Haré lo que me pidan y les entregaré las pruebas necesarias de mi honestidad, pero por favor – reiteró –, ayúdenme.

-¿Por qué tanto odio? – preguntó Archibald, contenido en rabia – ¿Por qué quisiste lastimar a esa niña desde el principio¿Por qué?

-Eso no tienes por qué saberlo.

-Dijiste que ofrecerías las pruebas de tu sinceridad – insistió Archie – entonces responde.

-Primero encontremos a Candy e Ivanna – dijo, el príncipe con entereza – y después, juro que les contaré toda la verdad.

* * *

**Francia  
Diciembre de 1914. **

La expectación era abrumadora. Únicamente el murmullo tras bambalinas rompía el aplastante silencio del anfiteatro vacío. Las manos de Candy sudaban mientras retorcía el pañuelo que sostenía entre ellas. De pronto, una única luz iluminó el escenario para descubrir la sombra de _Romeo_ junto al balcón de _Julieta._

_-¡Silencio!__ – _dijo en su primera línea –_ ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! _– era maravilloso. La pecosa apenas pudo contener las lágrimas. Su estómago se agitó de emoción y su corazón le latía dentro del pecho como si pudiera alcanzar el cielo de un salto - _¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan¡Deséchalo¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece! – _entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver el relicario que pendía de su cuello. Tuve que taparse la boca para no gritar de alegría. Se lo había prestado para desearle buena suerte, y aunque oculto por el vestuario, Terry lo traía consigo muy cerca del corazón –_ Habla, más nada se escucha; pero¿qué importa¡Hablan sus ojos; le responderé! Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Dos de las más relumbrantes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno – _si tan sólo pudieran verlo todos, pensó con melancolía. El antipático del colegio, quien difícilmente cruzaba palabra con alguien, se transformaba sobre el escenario y brillaba con propia luz, por encima de cualquier otra –_ ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla¡Oh¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla¡Oh¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla… - "_bravo", murmuró feliz y se puso de pie para aplaudirle.**(2) **

A través de las sombras, Terry buscó el sitio de dónde provenían aquellos solitarios aplausos, casi imperceptibles. La luz del reflector en su cara le dificultó la tarea de distinguir quién le brindaba su primera ovación.

-Eres realmente bueno – se acercó a él su admiradora número uno, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Una sonrisa de orgullo y admiración.

-¿Candy?

Junto a ella se aproximó otro espectador. Una alegre niña pelirroja que también aplaudía con entusiasmo.

-¡Bravo, Terry! – celebró Ivie

-Muchas gracias, madame – agradeció el actor con una reverencia.

-No pensé que fueras tan buen actor – admitió Candy, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Se veía como un príncipe.

-¿Se supone que eso es un halago?

-Uno mío – le aseguró con un guiño.

-Así que… – Terrence se sentó a la orilla del escenario e invitó a sus dos preciadas damiselas a que le acompañaran – puedo ser más que un delincuente y menos que un caballero. ¿Es eso?

-Suena bien – bromeó Candy, sentando a la niña primero para seguirla de inmediato.

-Suena a envidia – prosiguió el aristócrata –, al menos descubrí algo que puedo hacer bien. En cambio tú…

-En cambio yo puedo dejar que duermas en el baño esta noche si sigues hablando – amenazó la pecosa, con puño en mano. Ivie comenzó a jugar por el escenario mientras la risa de Terrence inundó la sala.

-Se te ve bonita cuando pones esa cara de ogro – dijo con naturalidad. Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de un rojo violento y él volvió a reír – deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-Ya, basta – se cubrió la cara con ambas manos –. No me molestes.

-¿Qué te parece? – Terry le apartó las manos de la cara –, luces como una sandía. No lo había notado.

-¿Sandía¿Por qué una sandía?

-¿Has visto una por dentro?

-Sí, pero…

-Montones de puntos negros revueltos en una cáscara roja. Exactamente como tu rostro.

-No son puntos – gruñó Candy – son semillas.

-¿Hablas de ti o de la sandía?

-¡Terry!

-Bon jour, Madame Candy – sobrevino una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

-¡Oh, Bonjour! – saludó Candy y ambos se pusieron de pie mientras Ivie continuaba jugando con la escenografía -, bon jour, Monsieur Maurice.

-Avez-vous apprécié l'exécution de Terry?

-¿Excusez-moi? – Candy abrió los ojos confundida dado que su francés era bastante malo.

Terry se había dado a la tarea de enseñarle algunas frases básicas y sencillas para sobrevivir en la calle, pero aún no estaba lista para iniciar una conversación con un francés nativo. Avergonzada, volvió la vista hacia el aristócrata suplicándole con la mirada un poco de ayuda.

-Pardonner Candy, Maurice – intervino Terrence - Elle ne peut pas parler français très bien.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire des excuses, Madame. Votre beau sourire est asse'à moi – y besó su mano con galantería – Terry, vous devez être prêt. Le jeu est sur le point de commencer

-Oui, Je serai prêt dans une minute.

-Au revoir Madame, Candy – se despidió el parisino, besando por segunda vez su mano.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Maurice – le correspondió la pecosa, con una simpática reverencia. **(3)**

-¡Candy, Candy! – gritó Ivie, corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?

¿Puedo subir? – y señaló hacia el balcón de _Julieta._

-Parece un poco peligroso. Mejor en otra ocasión.

-¡Por favor! – rogó la pequeña.

-No, porque puedes caerte.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

-Obedece.

-¡Yo quiero subir!

-Ivie.

Antes de que Candy pudiera negarse nuevamente, la sugerente risa de Terry la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué te ríes? – le miró Candy, suspicaz.

-Has encontrado a tu otra mitad – le respondió, divertido – Apuesto a que te retaban igual cuando eras niña pero jamás obedeciste.

-Yo fui una experta escaladora desde que aprendí a caminar – refutó orgullosa.

-Experta o no, seguir las reglas tampoco era tu costumbre – Terry se acercó a la niña y le susurró algo al oído. Ivie asintió firmemente con la cabeza y corrió tras bambalinas.

-¿Adónde fue? – preguntó la pecosa.

-Con alguien que podía hacerle una fiesta de dulces tras la cortina.

-¿Y estará bien? – Candy asomó la cabeza por donde la había visto desaparecer.

-Sí, mamá, estará bien – repuso burlón –. Ven conmigo – el actor tomó su mano y la condujo hasta el pie del balcón.

-Todavía me es extraño escucharte hablar francés con tanta facilidad – comentó la pecosa, a pesar de que cada vez que le oía pronunciar largas frases en francés la dejaba embelesada y con mariposas en el estómago – pensé que solamente conocías un idioma.

-No es necesario ir a la escuela para aprender cosas interesantes. Aunque tal vez a ti si te haga falta.

-¿Así me agradeces que haya venido a verte?

-¿Viniste a verme a mí? – la cuestionó con incredulidad –, me siento honrado. Creí que te habías perdido camino a casa.

-No queríamos faltar a una noche tan especial para ti – le confesó Candy – así que pórtate amable.

-¿Tuviste cuidado al venir? – Terry se sostuvo de la columna debajo del balcón y pegó un par de brincos para subir a él.

-Por supuesto que sí – afirmó la pecosa, mirándole trepar con facilidad –, no soy tan tonta como supones.

-¿_Tan_ tonta? – inquirió en broma – entonces¿sólo eres _un poco _tonta?

-¿Quieres que te golpeé? – le advirtió con el puño.

-Sube – el actor ofreció su mano y Candy la aceptó. Tiró de su delgado cuerpo con excepcional sencillez y la recibió entre sus brazos – has subido de peso – le dijo con coquetería –. Deja de comer tantos pasteles.

-Nadie te preguntó – rezongó la improvisada _Julieta_. Incómoda por la sugestiva mirada de Terrence, desvió los ojos hacia las butacas vacías y abrió la boca con admiración - ¿Así es cómo se ve?, es fantástico – dijo emocionada.

-Así es como lo ve _Julieta_. _Romeo_ – murmuró en su oído – únicamente tiene ojos para ella.

-Ah… - Candy tragó con dificultad y la piel erizada -. Se te ve… muy bien en ese afiche – cambió rápido de tema - pero es una pena.

-¿Qué es una pena?

-Que no puedas utilizar tu verdadero nombre.

-Eso no importa.

-¿Por qué no? – le miró por encima del hombro.

-Prefiero que mi nombre aparezca algún día en una enorme e iluminada marquesina en Broadway – Terry cerró los ojos un instante para visualizar su sueño – por lo tanto, el que aparezca o no en un afiche como éste no me preocupa.

-¿Broadway¿De verdad irás?

-Eso espero.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás! – aseveró la pecosa animadamente, con el deseo incontenible de poder acompañarle.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? – le escuchó decir al actor y se quedó de piedra. Su cuerpo se paralizó como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de hielo – ¿Candy?

-¡Allons, Terry! – exclamó uno de sus compañeros desde las butacas, apurándole para alistarse.

-Tengo que irme – se apartó de ella, no sin antes tirar de su cabello traviesamente – ya puedes respirar.

-¡Candy¡Mira! – le llamó la niña desde el escenario – ¡Dulces!

-¡Ah, sí, ahora voy! – saludó la pecosa, dándose prisa para bajar.

-¿Ya nos vamos? – Ivie se llevó a la boca la primera paleta de caramelo de muchas otras que cargaba en los bolsos de su vestido.

-No, esperaremos a que Terry termine. ¿Nos sentamos?, escoge donde tú quieras.

-¡Hey, pecosa! – regresó el aristócrata – ¿no se te olvida algo?

-¿A mí?, no lo creo. ¡Ah¡lo lamentó! – recordó de pronto – rómpete una pierna.

-Bueno, eso también – concedió Terrence, para luego pegarle en la frente con el índice –, pero me refería a esto – abrió su pálida mano y le mostró el relicario prestado.

-¿No lo quieres? – dijo Candy, decepcionada.

-Claro que lo quiero – lo puso en la palma de su mano y le cerró los dedos para que ella lo guardara –, cuídalo por mí. Lo usaré sólo en los ensayos¿está bien?, no quiero perderlo.

-De acuerdo.

-Y espero tu respuesta – agregó, cerrándole un ojo, vanidosamente.

* * *

_-Porque nunca existió una historia más triste que la de Romeo… y su Julieta – _concluyó el narrador y el telón se cerró finalmente 

-¡Bravo! – fue el clamor generalizado – ¡Bravo! – el público asistente se puso de pie, pero Candy ya lo había hecho antes que todos.

-¡Magnífico! – decían a su alrededor – ¡Espectacular! – el pequeño aforo estaba reventar y la pecosa miraba feliz a la gente satisfecha.

-¡Es el Romeo más apuesto que he conocido! – dijo una tipa horrible, según el gusto de Candy. Tal vez debería acostumbrarse. Si Terry se convertía en un actor famoso, cientos de admiradoras lo perseguirían con las peores intenciones. No importaba, ella se dedicaría a ahuyentarlas aunque fuese a patadas.

La ovación se tornó estridente y desbordante. Terry agradecía con una reverencia a su público mientras la luz de los reflectores le pegaba en la cara como el sol del amanecer. El haz de luz le daba fuerzas inimaginables y sentía una intensa corriente de energía viajando por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. La emoción anudó su garganta, oprimió su sangre y por primera vez saboreó la felicidad de un actor sobre el escenario. Una que nadie podía proporcionarle excepto él y su talento. Pertenecía al escenario y el escenario a él. Probó esconderse de su propio yo tras las máscaras de los personajes a los que podía interpretar y el resultado fue incomparable. No lo abandonaría jamás.

Candy lo miraba con los ojos inundados de lágrimas de alegría. Poder haber estado con él en ese instante fue por mucho, lo mejor que le había pasado desde que arribó a Londres aquella mañana de neblina en el mismo barco que él. Y tampoco, se prometió, pensaba dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Londres  
****Diciembre de 1914.**

-¿Terry? – el Duque de Granchester creyó haber escuchado mal – ¿al fin lo encontraron?

-Sí señor, está en Francia.

-¿Y qué demonios hace allí?

-Trabaja en una compañía de teatro ambulante, señor.

-¿Mi hijo, actor de una carpa? – aseveró con asco – ¿Qué broma es esa?

-Ninguna señor, estamos seguros que es él.

-Tráiganlo aquí de inmediato.

-Así se hará, señor - le aseguró su empleado y salió de la habitación.

Terry y su estúpido capricho por convertirse en actor, masculló el noble al quedarse a solas. Igual que esa mujer americana a la que difícilmente podía olvidar. Sin embargo, se prometió enérgico, que no permitiría que su primogénito se mezclara con bufones y prostitutas. Lo traería de vuelta de donde se encontrara, así se ganara para su odio siempre.

* * *

-Quiero a esa niña – dijo Edward despacio y con claridad – y también a la mujer que la acompaña. ¿Ya sabes exactamente dónde están? 

-París, no hay dudas.

-Tráelas – ordenó tajantemente – y no te equivoques otra vez.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el tipo que está con ellas?

-Su familia se encargará de él. Ya me aseguré de ello.

La conversación entre Edward y Marc dentro de su estudio privado duró sólo un par de minutos. Berth, al verlo entrar a la mansión, lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta y se quedó afuera para oír toda la charla. Usualmente Marc se hacía pasar por un criado del Palacio para que le fuera fácil la entrada sin despertar sospechas. Esta vez no fue diferente.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Berth volvió a su alcoba antes de que le descubrieran. Se enteró del paradero exacto de Candy y se dispuso a ayudarla. Una simple llamada a los hombres que había contratado para hallar a la pecosa antes de que lo hicieran los matones de Edward bastó para ponerlos en alerta e ir en su búsqueda de inmediato.

* * *

**Francia  
****24 de Diciembre de 1914.**

-¡Apúrate Candy, apúrate! – gritó la enana tragacuentos desde la estufa.

-¡Ya voy! – respondió la excelsa cocinera en plena carrera –¿qué sucede?

-¡Se quema, se quema! – le informó su improvisada asistente.

-¡Oh no! – aulló Candy de dolor – ¡Mi pavo!

-Huele feo – Ivie se sacudió el humo de la nariz.

-Sí – lloró Candy ante la terrible escena – es mi reputación hecha cenizas.

Era inútil. Simplemente no había nacido para la cocina. Aquella tarde, Candy e Ivie habían ido a comprar lo indispensable para la cena de Nochebuena, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado. El esfuerzo que hizo para juntar algo de dinero al trabajar como niñera en un par de apartamentos del edificio donde vivían, además del sueldo de Terrence, se habían convertido en cenizas. La pecosa no supo si reír o llorar, por lo que al final no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, contemplando su obra.

El apartamento era pequeño, sencillo y austero. Los lujos que los rodeaban en el verano. Una mesa desvencijada y tres sillas a su alrededor conformaban el comedor. Un sillón deteriorado y apolillado era su sala. La cocina guardaba una antigua estufa negra que encendían con madera, cartón o papel. Había una recámara y un baño que Candy se encargaba de mantener en perfecto estado. Algunos cuadros cubiertos por el polvo y las cortinas amarillentas y limpias eran la única decoración. Eso y por supuesto, el afiche de Terry. Nada compraron antes de mudarse; no les hubiese sido posible. Todos los muebles fueron heredaros por los antiguos inquilinos.

Candy e Ivie dormían en una estropeada pero útil cama de madera. Terry ocupaba la sala con un camastro de segunda mano a su disposición. La privación con la que vivían era notoria para todos, excepto para ellos. El frío invierno les exigía mantener la estufa encendida toda la noche para no morir congelados, aunque Candy sabía que las cosas cambiarían pronto. Al llegar a América, la vida volvería a sonreírles. Aunque no podía quejarse, era feliz. Cuando se detenía a mitad de su apartamento ajado y gris, extrañamente sonreía. Las risas contagiosas de Ivie y Terrence al jugar como padre e hija juntos le eran suficientes para imaginar que habitaba la mansión más lujosa del mundo.

El dinero no podía comprar las noches llenas de estrellas en el cielo de París y ellos sentados en primera fila para contemplarlas. Tal vez, el padre de Terrence hubiera dado su fortuna por oír de labios de su hijo lo que Candy escuchaba todas las noches: sus sueños. La sonrisa de Ivie al oír una nueva historia, el candor de su mirada y su felicidad al dormir plácidamente en su regazo no podía ser un recuerdo más resplandeciente para el corazón de la pecosa, que mil lingotes de oro llenando la habitación.

Los tres, sin darse cuenta, habían construido y disfrutado día a día lo que jamás tuvieron cuando niños: una familia. Tres desconocidos aprendieron por la fuerza de su cariño a compartir, soñar, escucharse, cobijarse con una palabra de aliento cuando el fuego de los leños no bastaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?, se preguntó la pecosa y la respuesta fue por supuesto: por ahora nada.

-Candy – tiró Ivie de su delantal –¿qué vamos a comer?

-No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad.

-¡Ah¡es hora! – anunció la pequeña luego de ver el reloj en la pared y corrió a la ventana. Candy supo que, como cada noche, Terry estaba a punto de llegar a casa - ¡Ahí viene! – agitó su mano, confirmándole a la cocinera lo dicho.

-Auxilio – susurró la rubia, al tratar de idear un plan alternativo para la cena.

-Ya entró – Ivie bajó de la ventana y aguardó frente a la puerta, paciente.

-Estoy perdida – admitió la pecosa, tapándose la cara – ¿qué le voy a decir?

-Que la comida se quemó.

-Eso no ayuda – le gruñó –. ¿Otra idea? – Ivie encogió los hombros como respuesta – bueno – resignada, la pecosa exhaló pesadamente –, hoy es Nochebuena. Quizás ocurra un milagro.

* * *

**Londres**

-¿No piensas comer nada?

-No – Archie abandonó con desgano los cubiertos de fina plata sobre su cena como respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano - no tengo apetito.

-Pero…

-Ahora vuelvo – dijo tajante, y salió del comedor.

El más joven de los Cornwell salió al jardín de su casa y pateó distraídamente un montón de hojas secas en su camino. Era la Víspera de Navidad y no tenía idea dónde se encontraba la persona más importante para él. ¿Estaría bien¿Le quedaría suficiente dinero para tener al menos una modesta cena de Nochebuena?

-Mas le vale a ése cuidar de ti – masculló al pensar en Terrence – Candy – suspiró largamente – ¿dónde estas?

Con la miraba baja, pasos aletargados y las manos escondidas en los bolsillos, Archie se perdió entre los árboles y se alejó del comedor desde donde Stear le miró consternado a través del ventanal. Ambos se habían mudado a la residencia de los Andrey en Londres. La tía abuela, obviando los malos entendidos con sus sobrinos por culpa de _esa _huérfana, viajó desde Chicago para compartir con ellos la cena de Navidad. Era casi medianoche, y la tía ya se había retirado a su alcoba. De mala gana consintió que Archie apenas le dirigiera la palabra en la mesa y probara medio bocado. Se retiró minutos antes de que él lo hiciera. Por su parte, Archie, en lo único que podía pensar era en su más querida amiga de la infancia. De toda la vida.

-Ojalá significara algo más para ti, gatita – murmuró con una amarga sonrisa.

Se sentó a la orilla de una blanquecina fuente hecha de mármol emplazada a la mitad de su apacible jardín. Contempló cansadamente su reflejo en el agua, y sin proponérsele, la única imagen que distinguió fue la de una niña pecosa sonriéndole con un guiño.

Revivió con melancolía el momento en que la conoció. Era tan joven aún, recordó, y posteriormente su mente lo transportó hasta el día del baile donde la pecosa lució con singular encanto un sencillo pero elegante vestido confeccionado por Stear y él.

Luego, la vio nuevamente correr emocionada hacia ellos en el puerto de Southampton después de estar separados tanto tiempo. A él le pareció una eternidad. Creyó que no la vería nunca más a causa de la muerte de Anthony, pero la _dulce _Candy era tan fuerte como un roble de mil años.

-¿Cuándo te empecé a querer tanto? – se cuestionó a sí mismo, sin encontrar una acertada respuesta.

Archibald cerró los ojos un instante, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones para después levantar su mirada a un cielo tapizado de estrellas.

-Candy – dijo como una plegaria – Feliz Navidad.

* * *

**Francia**

-¡Bienvenido! – exclamó Ivanna y corrió a los brazos del actor.

-Creo que volveré a entrar para oírlo de nuevo – repuso Terrence con una sonrisa – ¿Y Candy?

-En la cocina – la manita de la niña apuntó directo al lugar.

-De acuerdo, espera aquí.

-¿Estás presentable? – saludó el aristócrata, asomando la cabeza. Un simple "ajá" de la pecosa bastó para hacerle sospechar que había problemas- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada – sacudió la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿Nada como qué?

-¿Prometes no reírte?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Y también no enojarte?

-Está bien.

-Pasé toda la tarde cocinando y…

-Ah, entonces, es grave.

-¡Terry!

-Perdón – alzó los abrazos como disculpa – Continúa.

-Me distraje un minuto y…

-¿Y? – le apuró a decir. De pronto, un olor familiar llegó hasta su nariz – espera... ¿huele a humo?

-¡Lo lamento! – comenzó a sollozar la pecosa – ¡Quemé la cena!

Terry se llevó las manos al estómago cuando empezó a reír. Candy quería patearlo y luego arrojarlo por la ventana, pero de alguna forma, su corazón sintió una carga desvanecerse en el aire al escuchar su adorable risa.

-¡Terry, prometiste no burlarte de mí!

-No volveré a hacerlo – dijo, con la cara roja por las carcajadas pero volvió a desternillarse de risa.

-¡Lo prometiste dos veces y sigues riéndote!

-Me refería a que no volveré a prometerte no reírme.

-De acuerdo – resopló Candy, harta – ríete lo que quieras mientras yo pienso cómo arreglar éste problema. No te necesito.

-Ejemh… - al fin, Terrence limpió su garganta para controlarse –. ¿Quieres escuchar la noticia que yo te tengo?

-¿Qué noticia?

-Sí hay cena. Yo la traje.

-¿Compraste comida?, pero supone que yo iba a…

-No lo había planeado – se alzó de hombros –, fue un obsequio.

-¿De quién? – le miró con recelo, como si sospechara que el regalo provenía de una de esas admiradoras maquilladas hasta las puntas de los pies.

-Monsieur, Maurice, evidemment – respondió en francés.

-Ah… - dijo decepcionada –. Me alegra.

-No lo parece.

-Lo siento, es que yo quería darte una sorpresa. Era mi regalo para ti.

-Candy... – los ojos del actor buscaron los de su terrible cocinera.

Mirarla era suficiente obsequio para él. Estar a su lado, dormir y despertar cada día. Oírla silbar cuando pensaba que nadie lo hacía. Observarla dormir con la luz de la luna bañando su rostro. ¿Qué mas necesitaba para Navidad que tomar su mano y apretarla fuerte contra su pecho?

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la pecosa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada. Ven, ayúdame con la comida.

-¡Qué bien huele! – exclamó la pecosa, al llegar a la sala y atisbar la nariz – ¿Qué es?

-Estofado de Ternera.

-¿Esto es vino? – levantó una botella verdosa en sus manos.

-Tinto de Borgoña – informó el actor – un _"Coté de Beauve"_

-¿Un qué?

-Se refiere a la región de donde viene – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo también puedo probar?

-Me temo que no – dijo Terry – pero puedes comer todos los dulces que quieras. Traje muchos – y le mostró una bolsa repleta de ellos.

-Bien, hora de cenar – Candy le devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro y regresó a la estufa.

El pequeño departamento se lleno del olor de la ternera. Una vela y dos flores de nochebuena en un vaso con agua fueron el centro de mesa. Un par de copas de vino tinto y un vaso con soda que Terry compró para Ivie eran el aperitivo.

Candy sirvió la cena y mientras lo hacía, dejó que uno de sus pensamientos viajara hasta su querida casa en Lakewood. La imagen de los niños rodeando el enorme árbol de Navidad que seguramente Tom había cortado para ellos le llenó el pecho de alegría.

La pecosa también se dio el gusto de contemplar con una mirada natural y femenina el rostro del insoportable Terrence Granchester cuando éste sonreía y no se daba cuenta. Antes que la descubriera, bajaba la mirada pero jamás se enteró que él hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando ella estaba distraída. Observarlo a la distancia, aunque fuese por unos segundos, le bastaba como si con eso sustituyera la forzosa necesidad de tocarlo. Ese placentero encuentro con sus manos llegó por accidente al momento de servir el platillo principal.

-Yo lo haré – ofreció Candy, con la cara tan roja como el vino en su copa.

-Me gustaría hacerlo a mí – repuso el actor, tomando delicadamente los cubiertos de sus manos sin esforzarse por evitar el roce de su piel -… si no te importa.

-N-no – la pecosa se preguntó si el vino también era el causante del calor que comenzó a sentir.

-Candy – sus manos y su nombre entre sus labios la obligó a flotar entre nubes a pesar de que sus pies estaban clavados al piso como si fuesen dos pesadas piedras – Candy – repitió el hombre.

-¿Sí?

-Suéltalo.

-¿Qué? – inquirió confundida.

-Suelta el cuchillo – indicó el actor, sonriendo divertidamente.

-¡Ah!, lo lamento.

-Tengo hambre – protestó Ivanna, luego de esperar largos minutos a que se decidieran despertar de su ensoñación - ¿ya comemos?

En punto de la medianoche, las tres miradas se dirigieron al reloj usado y maltrecho de la pared. Terry alzó su copa y la acercó a la de Candy, chocándola suavemente contra el cristal.

-Feliz Navidad, pecosa.

-Feliz Navidad, señor actor.

Ivie los observó con una singular sonrisa y les imitó al levantar su pequeño vaso con soda.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo, a lo que los enamorados le respondieron con otra sonrisa.

-Te quiero mucho, Candy – dijo la niña, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Yo de aquí a la luna, pequeña.

Terrence raspó su garganta después de que el abrazo se extendiera por más de tres minutos.

-Lamento interrumpir pero es mi turno – dijo el actor. Ivie rió y saltó a sus brazos – Feliz Navidad, madame.

-Feliz Navidad, Romeo – contestó la pequeña, abrazándose a su cuello.

-Ejemh… - la pecosa imitó a Terry y se cruzó de brazos, impaciente.

-¿Escuchaste algo? – preguntó el aristócrata a su princesa. La niña negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarse a él.

-¡Ejemh! – insistió Candice.

-¿Te duele la garganta? – repuso él, bajando a la niña al piso – si te sientes resfriada será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

-Gracioso.

-Creo que está celosa – Terry sonrió en complicidad con Ivie y ambos miraron a la pecosa –. Prepárate para ir a la cama – dijo el actor – Mañana temprano abriremos los regalos.

Ivanna obedeció y corrió a la habitación de ella y Candy, cerrándola por dentro.

-¿Y bien? – el actor metió las manos en sus bolsillos y aguardó una respuesta.

-Feliz… feliz navidad – Candy lo dijo tan rápido y tan nerviosa que Terry apenas lo entendió. Perturbada por su mirada, comenzó a recoger los platos sobre la mesa pero el aristócrata la detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Sólo así? – le preguntó.

-So… ¿sólo así, qué?

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No – rehusó su contacto empujándole con los brazos, pero era tarde. Terry la rodeó con los suyos, y fascinado, la sintió temblar de miedo.

-¿No qué?

-Tengo que limpiar la mesa.

-Primero me pides que te de un abrazo y luego huyes. ¿Por qué no te decides?

-No recuerdo haberte pedido un…

-Déjame recordártelo.

El actor inclinó la cabeza y con los labios entreabiertos tomó lo que su corazón sabía que le pertenecía. Darle oportunidad de respirar a su pecosa sabría que implicaría dejarla escapar, así que no se lo permitió ni siquiera cuando Candy se removió inquieta sobre su pecho. Fue sólo hasta que él lo quiso que aligeró la opresión de sus brazos y se separó de mala gana de sus dulces labios rosados con los que soñaba cada noche.

-Feliz Navidad, Candy.

-Feliz Navidad – susurró –… Terry.

* * *

-¿Terry¿estás despierto? 

Por su silencio, Candy obtuvo su respuesta. No podía culparle, el día había agotador para todos. Especialmente para esos dos que habían jugado hasta el cansancio después de la cena. Finalmente el aristócrata había encontrado a su rival perfecto: una niña que respondía a sus burlas con otras más acertadas.

La pecosa se acercó a su actor favorito y lo arropó con una manta antes de llevar a Ivie en brazos hasta la recámara. Luego de darle un beso en la frente y desearle dulces sueños, volvió con Terrence a la sala. Se sentó a su lado y sin hacer el más insignificante ruido comenzó a grabar en su memoria cada línea de su rostro como cada noche sin falta.

Sin embargo, esa noche fue distinta. Empujada por el deseo de memorizar no sólo su pálida figura sino la textura de su piel, dejó de contenerse y acercó su mano a la mejilla masculina para acariciarla con asombrosa suavidad. De forma tan ligera y cómoda como lo hubiese hecho el viento del invierno al colarse a través de su bufanda para llegar a la grata calidez de su piel. Curiosa, la luna fue la única invitada al mudo atrevimiento de Candy quien pudo haberse quedado acariciando los finos rasgos de su Romeo el resto de la vida. ¿Eso es lo que sucedía con las parejas que se amaban al casarse¿Podías velar el sueño de quien amaras descubriendo nuevas maneras de extrañarlo aunque lo tuvieras en tus brazos? Si eso le sucedía alguna vez, pensó Candy, deseó que ese alguien fuera Terry.

Vencida por el cansancio, se recostó a su lado pidiéndole sin hablar un instante más junto a él. Pero el instante dejó de serlo cuando, abrigada por el calor de su cuerpo y arrullada por su respiración, comenzó a quedarse dormida. Por un movimiento involuntario de la pecosa, Terry despertó y con somnolienta sorpresa la miró cobijada en su pecho. Sonrió antes de acariciar su cabello rubio libre de coletas, y le rodeó la cintura para amoldarse a su delicada forma. Sintió su pesada respiración y la creyó dormida.

-J'aime votre sourire – susurró detrás de su oído –, vos yeux – continuó como si quisiera arrullarla con su voz – J'aime être avec vous.

-A punto de conciliar el sueño, el actor concluyó su velada declaración de amor en el justo idioma del amor.

-Je t'aime.

-Cerró sus ojos y en ese instante Candy abrió los suyos con una traviesa lágrima de felicidad deslizándose por su mejilla. En realidad, había escuchado y entendido todo.

-Je t'aime aussi– respondió, tomándose de su mano con el anhelo de permanecer así interminablemente.** (4)**

* * *

-Es ahí – Marc apuntó a la última habitación del edificio que tenía frente a él. 

-¿Estás seguro¿Y la niña está con ellos?

-Por supuesto – confirmó Marc con molestia a quien subestimaba su esfuerzo por hallar a ese trío de fugitivos.

-Entonces, vamos. Hazte cargo de la niña y de la chica – agregó el hombre – Yo me ocuparé de su guardián.

-¿Qué hago yo, jefe? – preguntó el tipo frente al volante.

-Mantén el coche encendido – le respondió, apagando el cigarrillo que colgaba de su boca al arrojarlo al piso –. Bien señores, vamos por nuestra mina de oro.

* * *

-¿Ivie? 

Terry se despertó sobresaltado luego de un extraño sueño donde Ivanna era la protagonista. La llamó por su nombre creyendo que aún soñaba pero miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie excepto a la pecosa que continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente junto a él.

Un ruido en la calle, posiblemente de un gato o un vagabundo lo puso en alerta instintivamente. Se levantó despacio para no despertar a la pecosa con una rara opresión en el pecho. Había demasiado silencio para su gusto. La única luz que rodeaba la habitación provenía de las farolas callejeras y del exiguo reflejo de la luna.

Con creciente recelo, Terrence fue hasta la ventana y observó expectante a través de ella cada movimiento de esquina a esquina. No encontró nada. Tal vez era su imaginación combinada con excesiva paranoia. Giró sobre sus talones para regresar al sofá pero de reojo alcanzó a ver una fugaz sombra escurrirse del otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué demonios…? – volvió a la ventana y finalmente pudo distinguir un auto con el ruido del motor encendido. Dos hombres bajaron de él con paso firme en dirección al edificio y entonces Terry supo exactamente qué hacer – f¡Candy! – exclamó el aristócrata, sacudiéndola por el brazo – ¡Candy, despierta!

-Terry... – se quejó adormilada – después.

-¡Ahora! – la tomó por los hombros y la levantó de un tirón –, o no habrá un "después".

-¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió asustada.

-¡Hay que irnos de aquí! – le ordenó al ponerla en pie.

-Pero...

-¡Trae a la niña, pronto! – dijo mientras arrastraba el largo sillón para bloquear la entrada.

-¡Oh Dios! – la pecosa no necesitó más explicación. Lo supo de inmediato – nos encontraron.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas (originales de hace dos años... ¿o tres?)**

Terminé... pero sólo la primera parte... aún nos falta mucho por recorrer hasta llegar a Mayo de 1915, donde el presente y el pasado se unen para seguir hasta el final. Es por esto que en el presente capítulo ya no combino los tiempos. Espero me comprendan y tengan un poquito de paciencia, que para allá vamos... Gracias por leerme, gracias de verdad...

P.d. A quienes sepan hablar francés, les pido una disculpa en caso de haber cometido errores gramaticales, e incluso de ortografía. Desafortunadamente yo no sé mucho o nada del idioma (igualita que Candy), así que utilice un traductor en internet, por lo que no estoy segura que los diálogos estén perfectamente escritos. Sucede que me pareció importante incorporar el idioma dado que las escenas se realizan en Francia y quise darle más realismo a la historia (también imaginar a Terry hablar francés es sexy ¿no? wow)

**Referencias:**

**(2)** Fragmento de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare. Escena: "Bajo el balcón".

**Traducciónes:**

**Conversación ****(1)**

-¡Terry, qué tal!

-Hola, Maurice – saludó el aristócrata, dejando que su regordete amigo parisino le sacara el aire con su amistoso abrazo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Así es – asintió Terrence y estrechó su mano – ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, muy bien – sonrió el francés y regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio – ¿Qué haces en París?, pensé que estabas en Londres, estudiando.

-Lo estaba, te explicaré después pero ahora necesito un favor. ¿Tienes un trabajo como los que solías darme?

-¿Hablas en serio?, pero si eres rico ¿para qué quieres trabajar de nuevo¿Discutiste otra vez con tu padre?

-Como siempre, por eso necesito dinero. No estaré mucho tiempo en París y necesito lo suficiente para viajar a América.

-Comprendo. Tal vez sea mejor estar con tu madre ¿no es así?, bien, no te preocupes, creo que tengo algo. Viniste en buen momento.

-Excelente.

-¿Todavía te gusta Shakespeare?

-Por supuesto.

-Maravilloso, entonces si hay algo para ti

-Gracias, Maurice.

-Todo por la oveja negra de la familia Granchester.

**Conversación (3)**

-Buenas tardes, señorita Candy – sobrevino una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

-Buenas tardes – saludó Candy y ambos se pusieron de pie mientras Ivie continuaba jugando con la escenografía -, hola, Monsieur Maurice.

-¿Le ha gustado la actuación de Terry?

-¿Perdón? – Candy abrió los ojos confundida dado que su francés era bastante malo.

Terry se había dado a la tarea de enseñarle algunas frases básicas y sencillas para sobrevivir en la calle, pero aún no estaba lista para iniciar una conversación con un francés nativo. Avergonzada, volvió la vista hacia el aristócrata suplicándole con la mirada un poco de ayuda.

-Disculpa a Candy, Maurice – intervino Terry –. Su francés no es muy bueno.

-No tiene que disculparse, Madame. Su hermosa sonrisa es suficiente para mí – y besó su mano con galantería – Terry, será mejor que te prepares. Estamos a punto de comenzar.

-De acuerdo, estaré listo en un minuto.

-Hasta luego, Madame Candy – se despidió el parisino, besando por segunda vez su mano.

-Hasta luego, Monsieur Maurice – le correspondió la pecosa con una simpática reverencia.

**Conversación (4)**

- Amo tu sonrisa – susurró detrás de su oído –, tus ojos – continuó como si quisiera arrullarla con su voz –. Amo estar contigo.

A punto de conciliar el sueño, el actor concluyó su velada declaración de amor en el justo idioma del amor.

- Te amo.

Cerró sus ojos y en ese instante Candy abrió los suyos con una traviesa lágrima de felicidad deslizándose por su mejilla. En realidad, había escuchado y entendido todo.

- Yo también te amo – respondió, tomándose de su mano con el anhelo de permanecer así interminablemente.


	14. En camino 3a parte

**CAPITULO XIV**

_**En camino**_

**Parte 3**

**Francia  
25 de Diciembre de 1914.**

-¡Ivie, despierta! – Candy llamó a la niña con alarma mientras tomaba su valija y metía en ella lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ivie, somnolienta.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, pequeña – la arropó a toda prisa – ¡abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes!

El miedo bloqueó su mente unos segundos aunque sus manos continuaran moviéndose mecánicamente. ¿A dónde irían a medianoche?

Después de haber obstruido la entrada con el sofá, la mesa y las sillas, Terry corrió a la habitación y sacó su ropa junto con su único abrigo del armario.

-¿Eso los detendrá? – preguntó Candy, lista con Ivie de la mano.

-No lo suficiente. Vámonos.

-Ivie – Candy se arrodilló junto a la pequeña y acarició dulcemente su mejilla – no tengas miedo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí pero pronto estaremos en una casa nueva todos juntos. ¿De acuerdo¿Prometes hacer todo lo que te pida y no asustarte?

-Lo prometo – asintió Ivanna, con la inocencia de su tierna edad.

-¿Por dónde saldremos si la única salida esta bloqueada? – preguntó la pecosa. Terry la miró en silencio, como si se estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta.

El aristócrata se dio cuenta que no tenía la respuesta y se llevó la mano al rostro, desesperado. Candy escudriñó las paredes como si la solución estuviera escrita en ellas.

Increíblemente, así fue.

-¡La ventana! – exclamó Candy y apuntó hacia allí.

-¿Qué?

-Por ahí podremos llegar hasta al techo del otro edificio – Candy abrió la única puerta de escape que tenían y le mostró a Terrence lo cerca que se hallaban de la residencia contigua.

-¿Estás segura?

-Después bajaremos al sótano y saldremos por el callejón.

-Suena fácil, pero… - Terry asomó la cabeza y luego observó a Candy, inseguro del entusiasmo de la pecosa.

-¿Tienes otra idea mejor?

-Supongo que no.

-Bien, sostén a Ivie.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, señor actor – le guiñó un ojo, confiada en sus propias palabras –, volvamos a casa. Ya es hora.

Candy transformó su miedo en coraje y se asió con todas sus fuerzas del marco de la ventana. El viento frío pegó en su rostro y apretó los dientes para concentrarse en lo que hacía y no empezar a temblar. Sacó primero la pierna izquierda para tocar con firmeza el borde de la ventana, seguida por la derecha cuando se sintió segura de avanzar. El diminuto resquicio los llevaría hasta el extremo del edificio para poder saltar desde ahí al techo vecino.

La pecosa tragó en seco cuando de reojo miró hacia el piso de cemento que se hallaba a varios metros de distancia. Las alturas nunca le molestaron pero la fuerza del viento helado era feroz y la combinación que esto hizo con su miedo, la hicieron sentirse profundamente vacilante.

-Vamos – Candy sonrió al tiempo que extendía su brazo para indicarle a Terrence que todo estaba bien -. Sujétate fuerte y camina despacio.

-Ivie, súbete a mi espalda y no te sueltes - Terry se inclinó para que la pequeña trepara con facilidad hasta su cuello.

-Terry… - murmuró Ivie, temerosa.

-Todo estará bien, no voy a soltarte – dijo el actor suavemente, y le obsequió una sonrisa por encima de su hombro – ¿confías en mí, cierto?

-S-sí…

-Bien, ahora, sube y sujétate fuerte.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el apartamento? – preguntó el hombre seguía al líder de la banda. 

-Al final del corredor.

-Quédate aquí y vigila. No dejes que nadie salga.

* * *

-¡Hey, pecosa¿estás bien? 

-¡Sí! – exclamó Candy, tratando de sonar tan alegre como de costumbre. Lo cierto es que sus manos estaban entumecidas y su visión completamente nublada a causa del aire congelado – Ya casi llego.

Terry salió a través de la ventana con movimientos firmes y enérgicos. Ivie se sujetó a él como si fueran uno mismo y ambos se concentraron en recorrer la distancia que había salvado Candy con la misma valentía con la que lo había hecho ella.

-Un paso más, sólo uno más – murmuraba la pecosa, con Ivie y Terrence aproximándose velozmente.

-No camines tan aprisa – ordenó el actor, al ver que los pasos de Candy comenzaron a perder el equilibrio.

-Estoy bien – le respondió – ya casi llego. Fue muy fá…

-¡Candy, Cuidado!

Candy resbaló y sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo mientras caía al vacío. Sin embargo, de forma milagrosa y gracias a sus extraordinarios reflejos alcanzó a sujetarse de un candil que pendía sobre la pared. Uno de sus pies quedó flotando en el aire, pero casi de inmediato regresó sana y salva al resquicio, impulsándose audazmente con los brazos.

-¡Faltó poco! – Candy exhaló todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones durante tres años.

-¿Qué sucede tarzán pecosa? – Terry pensó que bromear sería el único remedio para hacer desaparecer el miedo que había sentido al ver a su pecosa resbalar – ¿No sujetaste bien tu liana o querías probar si te habían crecido alas?

-Me alegra que todavía tengas buen humor.

-Fíjate por dónde pisas y hazme caso cuando te diga que vayas más despacio.

-¡Al fin! – la pecosa estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo para finalmente llegar al borde del edificio y con incontenible felicidad se volvió a mirarle – ¡lo logramos!

Con un puntapié, los matones de Edward intentaron derribar la entrada del sencillo ático, pero lo único que consiguió el tipo al frente del grupo fue quebrarse la pierna.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le preguntó molesto su compañero.

-¡Esta hecha de acero!

-Idiota. ¿No la ves que se cae de vieja?

El tipo retrocedió unos pasos para abalanzarse sobre la madera desvencijada pero el segundo intento fracasó ridículamente.

-¡Maldita sea¿qué estás mirando¡Ayúdame a empujar!

Los maleantes unieron fuerzas y entre los dos lograron botar la cerradura y echar la puerta hacia atrás.

-¿Qué cosa tiene encima?

-El maldito sofá. Sigue empujando.

-¡Saben que estamos aquí!

* * *

-Ángel de mi guarda – oró Candy antes de saltar al techo del siguiente edificio –… Anthony, si estás mirando, por favor, ayúdame para no caer. 

-Candy ¿qué sucede? – le apuró el actor – ¿estás bien?

-Por supuesto… – se volvió a mirarle con una gigantesca sonrisa de triunfo.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe al observar que detrás de Terry, a través de la ventana, el rostro malencarado de lo que seguramente era un asesino a sueldo se asomaba para descubrirlos en la cornisa.

Terry siguió la mirada de Candy y vio lo mismo que ella. Frunció el entrecejo pero lo ignoró como si no hubiera visto nada y siguió avanzando.

-Más aprisa, más aprisa – susurró Candy, y dirigió su rostro hacia la azotea vecina para trepar rápidamente y aterrizar en el techo.

El matón desenfundó su arma y apuntó desafiante hacia Terrence. El actor pudo escuchar el sonido del arma lista para disparar pero no le importó, continuó adelante.

-¡Detente o disparo!

-¡Vete al diablo, imbécil! – contestó Terry sin molestarse en mirarlo.

-¡Después de ti!

Candy estiró los brazos, tan largo como pudo para recibir a Ivie.

-¡Dame la mano, cielo¡No tengas miedo!

La niña abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados desde que había salido por la ventana y con hondo miedo obedeció a Candy. Terrence la sostuvo fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo hasta que llegó a la pecosa.

-¡Terry! - dijo Candy, al dejar a Ivie segura - ¡tu mano!

Pero antes de que el actor tocara las puntas de los dedos de la pecosa, el arma que le apuntaba fríamente, detonó.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? – Marc levantó la mirada al oír el disparo que retumbo en toda la calle y desde la entrada principal donde vigilaba a los merodeadores, maldijo la estupidez de sus cómplices – ¡Idiotas, atraerán a la policía! – metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su saco y desenfundó su arma – si quieres algo bien hecho – farfulló – tienes que hacerlo tu mismo. 

-Cuánto tiempo, Marc –un extraño que conocía su nombre se interpuso en medio de su camino – ¿A dónde vas con ese juguetito?

Antes de reconocer al hombre de alta y corpulenta complexión, Marc miró el cañón de un revolver apuntando a su cabeza.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Regresa por donde viniste antes de que mi arma conteste a tu pregunta.

-Estas soñand…

-¡Ahora! – la enérgica orden rugió tan fuerte como el disparo detonado segundos antes. Marc vio su muerte en los ojos de su atacante y retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tranquilízate ¿quieres?, hablemos un poco.

-Sube a tu auto.

-No tengo auto.

-Sube y deja de hacerte el idiota.

-¿Quién eres?

-La caballería, Marc – sonrió el hombre al quitar el seguro a su arma –. ¿quién más?

* * *

-¡Terry! 

El sonido del disparo similar al trueno de una tormenta paralizó a Terrence sobre la cornisa, quien únicamente atinó a doblar las rodillas y protegerse con su propio cuerpo. Por breves instantes, se abstrajo de todo a su alrededor y si no hubiese sido por la voz de Candy que le llamaba a gritos, no hubiese abierto los ojos y vuelto a la realidad.

-¡Terry¿Estas bien?

-A-ha… - asintió el actor, letárgicamente.

-Dame tu mano – el rostro angustiado de Candy le pareció el más hermoso que había visto nunca y luego de exhalar pesadamente todo el aire de sus pulmones, alargó su brazo para tomar el de su pecosa.

Al recuperarse por completo, Terrence escaló la corta altura del muro que dividía a las construcciones y de un brinco se unió a sus dos chicas favoritas. Contrario a lo que imaginaba, no recibió ni un rasguño. Pero entonces, se preguntó luego de buscarse algún rasguño en el brazo o la espalda¿qué sucedió con esa bala perdida?

-¿De verdad estás bien? – insistió Candy, tan asustada como si lo hubiese visto caer.

-Eso creo.

-¿Quisiste probar si te habían salido alas a ti también?

-Nunca las muestro enfrente de desconocidos – le sonrió fanfarronamente –, si salimos vivo de esto – murmuró a su oído – tal vez un día te las enseñe y te invite a volar conmigo.

-¿Tal vez? – gruñó la pecosa.

-No voy a cargarte entre mis brazos si sigues comiendo pasteles. Vámonos, de aquí – y tomando su mano, los tres echaron a correr escaleras abajo.

* * *

-¡Mierda¡mi mano, mi mano! 

-Te estás desangrando jefe... – observó con obviedad el vigía del corredor.

-¡¿Qué estas viendo, idiota¡Ve por Marc¡Que no los deje ir!

-¡Pero esos chicos están armados! – le refutó –. Tienen buena puntería, por cierto – el tipo se acercó para examinar la herida sangrante de su líder hecha justo en la palma de su mano.

-¡Ellos no dispararon¡el tiro vino de la calle!

-¿Pero quién disparó?

-Buenas noches, señores – saludó desde la puerta de la recámara un hombre vestido con gabardina negra y sombrero del mismo tono que cubría la mitad de su rostro – disculpen la interrupción de tan grata conversación. Se qué están disfrutando de la velada pero debo comunicarles que la fiesta terminó. ¿Me acompañan?

-¿Y tu quien eres, bastardo de…?

-El mismo que te perforó la mano y hará lo mismo con la otra si no te levantas a la cuenta de tres.

* * *

**Londres  
26 de Diciembre de 1914.**

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Su majestad – anunció un criado desde la puerta –, lo busca su hermano, el príncipe Edw…

-¿Eh?, ah, sí, sí – manoteó Berth con molestia – dile que espere – dijo al cubrir la bocina con la mano.

-Como usted ordene, su majestad.

-Continúa – solicitó con premura Berth, al volver a la conversación con uno de sus hombres al teléfono – ¿todo salió bien?

Su interlocutor pareció darle buenas noticias, dado que sus duras facciones se suavizaron hasta alcanzar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No los pierdas de vista. Cerciórate que nadie se te adelante – Berth se talló los ojos al pensar en el siguiente paso que podría dar Candy – ¿Dónde esta la gente de mi hermano?... no, no digas nada, sólo distráelos hasta que esos tres estén fuera de peligro. Tampoco dejes que te descubran. No quiero que sepan de mí, ni de que estoy tratando de protegerlos¿entendido?

* * *

**Francia  
26 de Diciembre 1914.**

-Puedo oler el pan del horno.

-¿Qué pan? – Terrence se recargó sobre sus codos para mirar a la pecosa hambrienta que yacía junto a él.

-El del Hogar de Pony ¿Te dije que la Hermana María cocina delicioso?

-¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en comida?

-Al menos pienso en algo.

-¿Quieres volver a casa ya?

-Te dije que era hora de volver.

-Eres afortunada por tener un sitio donde regresar.

-No iré sola – le miró de reojo y le sonrió coquetamente – ¿Y ya sabes cómo saldremos de Francia?

-¿Qué crees que hacemos aquí?

-Estamos en el piso de la oficina de Monsieur Maurice – respondió Candy, incrédula – ¿qué tiene que ver esto con un plan de escape?

-Maurice Langdon es nuestro pasaporte de salida.

-No entiendo.

-En unos días tenía planeado ir a España con la compañía ambulante.

-¿Iremos con él?

-Dentro de sus maletas para ser más específico.

-¿Cabremos en ellas?

-Quizás tú no. Te dije que dejaras de comer tantos pasteles.

-¡Déjame en paz! – lo golpeó en el brazo con su puño.

-Candy – les interrumpió Ivie, recostada al lado de la pecosa y en la misma despreocupada posición que ellos – ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Sí, Ivie – contestó Candy, feliz –, al fin nos vamos a casa.

-¿Puedo dormir un poco más? – solicitó Ivie, encogiéndose contra la grata figura femenina.

-Si, sí puedes.

-Ven conmigo – Terrence sostuvo a Ivie y la recostó en su regazo –. Dulces sueños, princesa.

Arropados como padre e hija, Candy los observó a ambos con incipientes lágrimas de alegría en los ojos. Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que un desadaptado, busca pleitos, ajeno al mundo e inmerso en el suyo fuera capaz de desatar su corazón y entregárselo a una pequeña niña.

Como si una vela se hubiera encendido en su corazón, Candy se acurrucó junto a ellos para que la abrigaran con el infinito amor que irremediablemente sentía por ese par de locos que le habían robado el corazón desde el primer momento.

* * *

**Londres  
Enero de 1915.**

_Mi querido Archie._

_¿Te llegó mi carta anterior?, espero que sí. ¿Adivina, qué¡Estoy en España! llegamos con la compañía de teatro ambulante en la que trabaja Terry. Sí, esto también es sorprendente¿no te parece?, Terrence es un actor maravilloso y trabaja por nosotras. Me gustaría tanto que un día pudieran ser amigos. ¿Abrazarías a todos de mi parte, por favor?, Dile a Annie que todo es tan hermoso como me lo contaba en sus cartas. Más aún. Y dile también que más le vale cuidar bien de ti en mi ausencia. No quisiera ser tan breve, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Pronto te escribiré desde el Hogar de Pony, en América, donde espero verlos para contarles todo lo sucedido. Te quiere... Candy._

_-Dile a Annie... – _susurró Archie, para sí – Candy¿cómo te lo voy a decir?

-¿Archie?

-Sí, Stear. Aquí estoy.

-¿Carta de Candy?

-Sí.

-¡Eso quiere decir que están bien¿No te alegra¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Por nada – Archie se levantó de su cama para mirar a través del ventanal.

-La nada te ha durado demasiado tiempo.

-Estoy harto de estar aquí sentado sin poder ayudarla, Stear. Y ese niño mimado no es capaz de llevarla de una vez por todas a Chicago. Recorren toda Europa malcomiendo como si fuesen mendigos y todo lo que hace Candy es repetirme que está bien. ¡Lo odio!

-¿Puedo leer la carta?

-No puedo creer que sigan vagando por ahí. ¿Acaso Terrence no ha podido…?

-¿Actor? – le interrumpió el inventor, sorprendido al leer la misiva – ¿El "niño mimado" trabajo como actor?

-Como si fuese un trabajo real.

-Al menos cuida bien de Candy y la niña. ¿Qué tan grave es eso?

-A él no le corresponde cuidarlas. Es a nosotros que…

-Pero lo hace sin que nadie se lo haya pedido.

-Como lo hubiéramos hecho tú o yo, Stear.

-Quizás Candy no nos hubiera encontrado tan "maravillosos" como él. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que quiere decir, Archie?

-Candy solo esta agradecida.

-Y tú un poco ciego.

-No la voy a perder Stear, no esta vez.

-Nunca fue tuya.

-Olvídalo – resopló Archie, con hartazgo – será mejor que me vaya.

-Archie...

-Berth se tiene que enterar de esto. Al parecer cumplió su promesa de protegerla hasta que llegara a los Estados Unidos y quiero que siga haciéndolo.

-¿Finalmente confías en _su majestad_?

-Por el momento.

* * *

**España**

-¿Es hermoso verdad?

-Muy hermoso – coincidió Candy al suspirar tan hondo como Terrence – ¿Es el Mar Mediterráneo, cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Y desde aquí podemos llegar a África?

-¿Planeas visitar a cierto veterinario de elefantes, pecas?

-Ojalá pudiera. Lo extraño.

-Me hubiera gustado hablar con él antes de que dejara el zoológico.

-Me sorprende que hablaras con él de algo. Creí que lo único que hacían era beber y pelear.

-Queda tiempo entre una y otra cosa. Pero no lo buscaba para eso – agregó con aire pensativo y melancólico -, quería preguntarle si necesitaba un ayudante.

-¿Tú? – preguntó Candy, con incredulidad.

-Necesito un empleo para cuando me echen de la familia.

-Ya tienes uno.

-¿Actor¿supones que eso soy sólo porque me subo a un escenario y digo cosas de memoria?

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Exactamente eso – pellizcó la mejilla de la pecosa, juguetonamente – buena memoria.

-Si quieres ser un actor de verdad, pídele a tu padre que te envíe a las mejores escuelas de…

-Antes de que termine de pedírselo me desheredará.

-Nada ni nadie podrá impedir tu sueño, excepto tú mismo.

-¿Ser o no ser?, he ahí el dilema.

-Ser... – confirmó Candy, inflexible – siempre ser feliz.

Enseguida guardaron silencio mientras observaban el atardecer sobre la azotea del hotel en el que se habían hospedado al arribar a la legendaria España. La vista era extraordinaria. A la distancia, el mar Mediterráneo rugía dormilonamente al ahogar en sus aguas los últimos rayos de un sol profundamente anaranjado. Ivie había permanecido aquella tarde con Maurice y su esposa para disfrutar de una función privada con los bufones de la compañía. Candy aprovechó esos instantes de tranquilidad para admirar desde la terraza del edificio los colores y las formas de una ciudad desconocida para sus ojos: Barcelona. Terry resolvió acompañarla al invitarse solo y como si ambos se encontraran en la alejada colina del San Pablo, conversaron por horas.

Sin embargo, existía algo en el pecho del actor que no lo había dejado en paz desde el día anterior. Un asunto que, en realidad, lo estaba sacando de quicio. Dudó en mencionarlo y trató de expulsarlo de su mente como a un fastidioso mosquito, pero al sincerarse consigo mismo, no pudo ignorarlo más.

-Candy…

-¿Sí?

-¿Has pensado que harás con la niña cuando lleguemos a América?

-Ir al Hogar de Pony, por supuesto. Creí habértelo dicho antes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿No es suficiente?

-¿Supones que ahí estará segura¿Acaso las abejas y las flores van a defenderla de esos asesinos?

-Vivir allí me dará algo tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para hablar con Berth.

-¿Berth, tu príncipe azul?

-No es nada mío.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta?

-¿Tonta? – gruñó Candy, mirándole como si no entendiera el motivo por el que se regocijaba insultándola – discúlpate.

-¿Con quién, contigo?

-Discúlpate ahora – le ordenó, pero lo único que obtuvo del actor fue una mirada de indiferencia –. Bien, en ese caso, que disfrutes de la tarde.

-Espera – la sujetó del brazo cuando intentó levantarse - ¿Quieres explicarme por qué le sigues escribiendo a ese tipo?

-¿Qué tipo?

-¿Le escribes a millones de tipos¿De quién crees que estoy hablando?

-¿Archie¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

-Responde a mi pregunta.

-Le escribo porque lo quiero. Porque sé lo preocupado que estará si no recibe noticias de nosotros y porque…

-Noticias tuyas, querrás decir.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – se soltó de un manotazo – no puedes prohibirme nada.

-Deja de jugar – la sujetó por los hombros y Candy contuvo la respiración.

-No juego a nada – le empujó lejos y retrocedió, fingiendo una valentía que estaba lejos de sentir.

-¿Te gusta decirle que lo quieres?

-Suena espantosa la forma en que lo dices.

-Apuesto a que suena hermoso en tus labios.

-No es nada que tenga que ver contigo.

-Puedo ser lo que tú quieras que sea, Candy – rió Terrence, maliciosamente – excepto tú títere.

Sin medir su fuerza, señal inequívoca del enfado que lo invadía y le envenenaba la sangre, el aristócrata sujetó a su pecosa como a una muñeca de trapo y la sacudió, ansioso por castigarla. Castigarla por pensar en otro que no fuera él, dedicarle a otro sus palabras de cariño. Confiar en otro, compartir su vida y sus recuerdos con otro. Enfermo de amor y loco de celos.

-¡Bruto, me duele!

-¿Qué sucede, Candy¿No quieres que te bese de nuevo o esperarás a ver a tu primo de nuevo?

-¡Eres asqueroso!

-Me alegra – dijo con rencor –, porque esto entonces no te agradará.

-¡No!

Candy intentó desviar el rostro al saber que Terry quería de ella. Sin embargo, su inquebrantable fuerza se reducía a nada cuando luchaba contra él. Su beso furioso, con sabor a hiel y a castigo la lastimó más que los dedos del actor encajándose en su pie.

-¡NO! – repitió Candy, desesperada - ¡ya no!

-¿Por qué no¿Vas a guardarlo para tu príncipe azul?

-¡Déjam…!

Sus demandas no sirvieron ante la persona que más la quería, pero que más lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Se odiaba por necesitarla tanto y no sabérselo decir. Besar sus labios, aunque Candy lo detestara por obligarla era la única manera que hallaba para gritarle que la amaba.

-¡Basta! – la pecosa vociferó tan fuerte que lo dejó sordo por un instante, al tiempo en que le daba un puntapié.

Terrence la liberó cuando el dolor en su espinilla fue intolerable. Se dobló por la mitad y Candy aprovechó el momento para huir de ahí. Se cubrió el rostro para evitar que llamar la atención de los curiosos a su paso.

-¿Quién eres? – sollozó, en loca carrera hacia la calle –, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ¿Por qué sigues lastimándome así¿Por qué?

Terry se sentó en el piso harto de su propia estupidez. Su mirada se perdió entre las nubes mientras recordaba el sabor de su pecosa impreso en sus labios. Se dijo cien veces lo idiota que era por tratarla así, y se estremeció otras mil al imaginar que Candy llegara a odiarlo. No lo soportaría así como no soportaba compartirla con nadie; mucho menos con alguien que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Antes de salir de Escocia, Terry y Archie hicieron una tregua con el único fin de ayudar a Candy. Sin embargo, eso no significó haber olvidado sus diferencias que los convertían en rivales por el cariño de una dulce chica con los ojos y el corazón más hermoso que jamás habían visto.

-"_Mi querido Archie" –_se mofó el actor con resentimiento – ¿por qué es _tan _querido? – apretó los dientes como si masticara piedras y maldijo en voz baja – ¿pero qué demonios me importa cómo le llame?

El día anterior, mientras Candy intentaba cocinar algo para la cena sin mucho éxito, Terry releía una pieza de teatro en silencio. Al aburrirse de ella, se levantó para buscar en el cajón de la cómoda otro libro que Maurice la había prestado y que quería seguir leyendo. Antes de cerrar la gaveta vio por coincidencia una carta con el nombre de Candy en el remitente. Jamás había hurgado entre las pertenencias de la pecosa, ni siquiera le interesaba, pero el nombre del destinatario fue lo sustrajo su atención: _Archibald Cornwell._

_-¿Otra vez? – _se preguntó con una mohín indignado.

¿Qué hacía Archie nuevamente en el pensamiento de Candy¿O es que nunca se iba?

Su mano dudosa se acercó a la carta como si fuese un artefacto explosivo. ¿La leía o no¿Confiaba en ella o no?, la respuesta fue que en quien no confiaba era en ese oportunista. Antes de tomarla entre sus dedos, miró de reojo a la cocina. Candy seguía allí metida sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El aristócrata regresó la mirada al cajón con el sobre blanco dentro y resolvió guardárselo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Salió de la habitación al excusarse con la aprendiza de cocinera y se dirigió a la azotea a leer para leer a solas.

_-¿Ser amigos?, debe de estar bromeando – _se dijo, al llegar a esa parte del texto - "_Te quiere, Candy"_

Si Terrence no supiera lo que Archibald sentía por ella, no le hubiera dado la menor importancia. Pero era tan evidente el amor de su supuesto primo, que lo volvía loco que la única persona que no se diera cuenta fuera ella.

Celos. Eran celos los que azotaban su pecho como fieros latigazos. Profundos, rabiosos, iracundos. Sabía que ese "niño bonito" no descansaría hasta recuperar a la chica que creía suya. Lo sabía tan bien como sabía su nombre.

El simple hecho de imaginarla en sus brazos, o en lo de cualquier otro niño listo lo enfermaba.

¿Candy era capaz de olvidar todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ese día¿Qué rayos significaba ese brillo en los ojos verdes de la pecosa cada vez que la abrazaba?

La entrega con la que correspondía sus caricias, sus besos robados, su insinuantes coqueteos no podía ser un engaño. Una sencilla muestra de amistad o agradecimiento. El actor suspiró hondo y se cubrió la cara con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Le había costado demasiado esfuerzo que Candy se olvidara de su amado jardinero como para ahora otro miembro de esa familia se interpusiera en su camino. Si Archie no había sido capaz de conquistar su corazón durante el tiempo en que habían vivido juntos, era su problema. Su turno había terminado y por consiguiente, había perdido.

Terrence estuvo a punto de hacer pedazos la carta que sostenía con ira entre las manos pero supo que debía devolverla. De otra forma, Candy no volvería a confiar en él, y ese era un lujo que ninguno de los dos podían darse en ese momento.

No obstante, no tuvo la paciencia de callarse su coraje y ahora se encontraba otra vez solo en esa misma azotea donde minutos atrás besó a su pecosa por la fuerza y ella le respondió con un puntapié.

-Después… – exhaló con pesadez al tiempo en que sacaba su armónica del pantalón –, después hablaré con ella.

Después se disculparía aunque tuviera que arrodillarse y prometerle no volverla a tocarla jamás. Después. Al final Candy tendría que perdonarlo¿o no?

-Perdonarme por quererte tanto...

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas: **

**R**eescribir esto me hace tanto bien. Me reencuentra con Terry a quien de pronto pierdo de vista.

Siento la tardanza, pero bueno. No se puede hacer mucho cuando todavía no encuentro un marido rico, o una forma de escribir todo el día en casa sin trabajar y ser feliz sin dinero. Algún día, ojalá.

Vamos por el otro! y gracias por el review. Siempre gracias.


	15. En camino 4a parte

**CAPITULO XV**

_**En camino**_

**Parte 4  
**

-¿Cómo supo que le escribí a Archie? – Candy tenía horas haciéndose la misma pregunta mientras caminaba por las pálidas aceras de la ciudad –. A veces puede llegar a ser tan idiota.

Trató de disolver su tristeza con cada paso que daba, y parecía estar funcionando. Si la reconocían o no, si la seguían o no, dejó de preocuparla unas horas. Lo que quería era estar sola.

-Parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejamos Escocia. Desde que dejé América.

La noche comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad como una manta acogedora que apagaba el sol a la distancia. Los faroles de la calle se encendían uno a uno como velas de un pastel de cumpleaños, iluminando su relajada caminata por la acera.

-¿Qué habría pasado si Anthony no hubiera muerto¿Estaría aquí conmigo?

Sobre la Avenida de las Ramblas, las decenas de cafés callejeros empezaron a vaciarse de sus asiduos visitantes y el cotidiano rito nocturno inundó el ambiente con sabor a bohemia.

-Si Anthony viviera, quizás no hubiera conocido a Terry – admitió con cierta tristeza –, me habría quedado a vivir en Chicago para siempre.

El delgado viento frío empezaba a entumecerle los brazos pero lo solucionó momentáneamente frotándolos y abrazándose a su cuerpo.

-Pero no fue así. Anthony murió y yo estoy a miles de kilómetros de mi casa, con una niña indefensa a mi cargo, con un patán que no sabe demostrar su cariño, con dos asesinos a en mi espalda… - miró al cielo y llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco –, y con un corazón tonto que no sabe hacia dónde ir ni cómo.

Le fue difícil llevar la cuenta de la distancia que la separaba cada vez más de su hotel, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Entre más lejos estuviera de ese bruto cabeza de piedra, mejor.

-Terry quiere ser actor, esa es su pasión. Es fácil leerlo en sus ojos. ¿Pero yo¿qué es lo que me haría feliz¿Cuál es mi sueño¿Ser una perfecta dama de sociedad? – Candy sacudió la cabeza -, no, ese es trabajo para Elisa.

Las luces de los edificios que bordeaban la calle se habían encendido ya, iluminando con sus luces intermitentes el resto de la noche.

-Quisiera escribir una carta – sonrió la pecosa, llevándose una mano a la mejilla con melancolía –, guardarla en una botella y ponerla sobre el mar cuando sople viento sur con la esperanza de que Albert la reciba y venga en mi ayuda – por medio segundo se permitió cerrar los ojos y verse a sí misma tiempo atrás –. Él también sigue sus sueños. Su amor por los animales le hizo encontrar fácilmente su camino. Mientras tanto yo sigo recorriendo uno que no me lleva a ninguna parte.

Candy pasó con indiferencia delante de una de las últimas cafeterías abiertas. Abstrajo su mente de todo. Lo único que la hizo despertar de su ensoñación fue el grito ahogado de un desconocido que conmocionó a todos los curiosos alrededor.

-¡Ay¡Ayuda, por favor!

-¿Qué ocurre? – la pecosa asomó la cabeza por entre el gentío que se había reunido en torno a un hombre que clamaba de dolor. Al ver la sangre que corría por su brazo, se entrometió para llegar hasta él como si fuese su instinto el que se lo ordenara - ¿Señor, qué le sucedió?

-¡Un ladrón! – bramó el extraño - ¡Un maldito ladrón!

-La herida se ve profunda – sin saber lo que hacía, Candy siguió intuición y examinó como un médico experimentado la lesión – ¡Necesita un doctor! – gritó, dirigiéndose a las personas que observaban la escena.

-Mi cabeza – se quejó el hombre, con el rostro cada vez más pálido.

-Señor, tiene que ir a un hospital – la improvisada enfermera observaba con desesperación la incontenible hemorragia, mientras se preguntaba con la cabeza fría lo que debía hacer para salvarle la vida.

-Oí que necesitabas ayuda – dijo una voz familiar a su costado.

-¿Tú? – la pecosa hizo una mueca de desconcierto, como si no hubiese visto a Terrence en años.

-Sabía que dónde hubiera alguien gritando y pidiendo ayuda, te encontraría.

-No me siento bien – dijo el extraño malherido con un hilo de voz. Candy sostuvo su cabeza, sacudiéndole suavemente para evitar que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Despierte, despierte por favor. Pronto llegará la ayuda.

-¡Ya viene una ambulancia! – avisó el dueño de la cafetería donde el asalto había ocurrido.

-Terry, dame tu bufanda... – pero sin aguardar respuesta, Candy se la arrebató del cuello.

Como si sus manos supieran exactamente lo que tenían que hacer, Candy trozó a la mitad la manga de la camisa del hombre para comenzar a vendar ágilmente la honda herida de navaja. Terrence siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, asombrado.

-Señor, respire profundo – ordenó la pecosa –, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. Respire, por favor y tranquilícese. Un doctor viene en camino.

-¿Habías hecho esto antes? – preguntó el actor, con curiosidad.

-¿Además de ti? – le recordó, levantando graciosamente una ceja.

-Además de mí.

-Algunas veces en el Hogar de Pony. Ayudaba a la Hermana María a curar las heridas de los niños que como yo, no dejaban de correr de un lado para otro. Tom era el peor de todos.

-¿Tom? – el aristócrata frunció la nariz

-Después te contaré... – Candy regresó su atención al tipo convaleciente que comenzó a moverse inquietamente –, señor, escuche, no mueva su brazo. Detuve la hemorragia pero necesita atención médica en un hospital. No se asuste, no es grave, pero tiene que estar tranquilo¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué fue lo que me hizo, señorita? – preguntó al mirarse con dificultad la contusión cubierta por su camisa a manera de venda.

-Detuve la sangre.

-Aún me siento mareado.

-Es porque perdió mucha, pero en el hospital le ayudarán a reponer toda la que perdió – una bella sonrisa surgió de sus labios y a Terry le pareció el remedio más poderoso para cortar de tajo la angustia de aquel hombre –. Estoy segura que saldrá de allí como nuevo, y si tiene suerte, con sangre azul en las venas. He oído con los nobles hacen obras de caridad al donar su propia sangre para los enfermas. Suena emocionante¿no es así?

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el desconocido, embelasado con su hermosa enfermera.

-Mi nombre es...

-Porter... – intervino Terry de inmediato – Niriel Porter.

-Señorita Porter, es usted un ángel. Cualquier persona se hubiera desmayado al ver tanta sangre.

-¿Lo cree? – sonrió, Candy –, bueno, supongo que no soy una de esas personas. No me asusta, al contrario, me agrada ser útil y poder ayudar a quien lo necesita.

-Llegó la ambulancia – anunció el tendero y le mostró a los camilleros el camino.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – musitó Terry, tomando del brazo a Candy para apartarla con delicadeza.

Con prontitud, el herido fue trasladado a la ambulancia con un eficaz torniquete, el cual le permitió retirarse en paz como si únicamente hubiese recibido un piquete de abeja en el brazo.

-Creo que estará bien – deseó Candy, al ver la ambulancia alejarse. Se acomodó el cabello y suspiró hondo, satisfecha de que su labor hubiera terminado.

-Gracias a ti – agregó el actor a su lado –, no sabía que quisieras convertirte en enfermera, pecas. ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

-¿Enfermera? – le miró la rubia, con un signo de interrogación parpadeando en sus ojos – ¿Yo, enfermera?

* * *

**Londres**

-¿Así que fue Berth, no?

-No pudo haber sido ningún otro. Esos imbéciles sabían mi nombre – argumentó Marc – ¿Quién, además de su hermano, sabía de estaría ahí?

-Idiota – rió Edward, como si hubiese escuchado una broma.

-Por su culpa los perdimos otra vez.

-Pero supongo que ya sabes donde están ahora¿cierto?

-Bueno... – titubeó el maleante – no, precisamente.

-¡Entonces explícame para qué te estoy pagando tanto maldito dinero!

-Si tuviéramos más contactos en las fronteras. Tal vez con la misma policía…

-No voy a arriesgarme a que mi padre se entere de todo esto – aseveró su majestad – ¡No usaré sus influencias para encontrar a dos quinceañeros y una niñita de cinco años¡¿O es demasiado trabajo para ti, Marc¿Te resultan tan peligrosos ese trío de bastardos?

-Si su hermano continúa protegiéndolos, estaremos en desventaja.

-Me encargaré de eso – masculló Edward –, mientras tanto quiero los busques, los encuentres ¡y concluyas de una vez con tu trabajo! – el príncipe heredero tomó del cuello a su empleado y apretó fuerte - ¿Quedó claro, Marc?

-Muy... muy claro, señor.

* * *

**España**

-Todo es tan confuso.

-Candy... – la llamó Terry, haciéndola pegar un brinco de sorpresa.

-¿Sí?

El tipo más orgulloso de Londres estaba a punto de ofrecer una disculpa… y no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo se le pedía perdón a alguien, a cualquiera?, el actor no pudo recordar la última vez que había ofrecido una disculpa. ¿Sería suficiente con declararse tonto y dejar que la pecosa lo pateara¿Tendría el valor para mostrarse vulnerable y por primera vez aceptar que no sabía cómo tratar a una chica?, aunque no era cualquier chica.

-Candy...

-Vas a gastar mi nombre – dijo, divertida al mirar como el hombre se contoneaba nerviosamente - ¿Qué pasa?

-Fuiste muy valiente – respondió distraídamente –, no cualquiera hubiera ayudado a ese hombre.

-Tú lo hubieras hecho… –_si no fueras tan bruto en ocasiones_, pensó Candy.

-¿Qué hacías tan lejos del hotel?

-Daba un paseo.

-No debes alejarte tanto – apuntó, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa –, no tú sola.

-¿De eso querías hablarme¿De las nuevas diez cosas que tengo prohibido hacer? – refunfuñó al ponerse de pie – escríbelas y luego las leeré. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

-No... – alcanzó a tomarla de la mano –, aguarda... yo…

-¿Qué?

-Yo… - contrajo la mandíbula, exasperado.

-¿Qué¿Tú, qué?

-¡Diablos, Candy¡Sabes lo que intento decir!

-No, no lo sé... – se cruzó de brazos, indignada –, te dije que no podía leer la mente de nadie. ¿Por qué no lo dices ya?

-Es…

-Tan difícil te resulta decir una simple palabra – la pecosa continuó gruñendo –. Sólo tienes que tomar aire y hacer por una vez lo correc…

-Perdóname.

-¿Eh? – sus enormes ojos verdes, se abrieron tanto como su boca.

-Perdón, Candy – sin embargo, la heredera Andrey se quedó inmóvil como una estatua de piedra.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – Terrence pasó la mano delante de sus ojos para asegurarse que seguía despierta… o viva.

-No.

-¿No?

-No... – los labios de Candy se alargaron lentamente para formar una maliciosa sonrisa –, no te escuché.

-Pero sí acabo de…

-No oí nada. Repítelo

Terry descubrió su juego y exhaló pesadamente, aceptando el castigo.

-Estimada señorita pecas... – empezó de nuevo la disculpa – perdóname. Fui un tonto y me comporté como un niño.

-¿Y?

-¿Podrías excusar a uno de tus admiradores más fervientes antes de que volvamos a América?

-No sé que es pero, hay demasiado ruido en la calle – Candy se acercó a la ventana y la cerró con una sonrisa victoriosa iluminando su cara –, lo lamento, señor Duque - se volvió a mirarle nuevamente – ¿qué fue lo que dijo hace un minuto? – y se llevó la mano izquierda a la oreja como si fuera una anciana.

Terry le sonrió forzadamente, apretando los dientes como si masticara piedras.

-Me parece que tienes un severo caso de sordera, niña.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste.

-¿Y si no quiero repetirlo?

-¿Esa es tu manera de disculparte?, patético.

-¿Podrías simplemente dejarme pedir perdón, Candy?

-¿Por lastimarme, insultarme o gritarme¿Por cuál de las tres?

-Generalmente las disculpas no se dividen en etapas¿o sí?

-Ah, y te falta la disculpa por hurgar en mis cosas.

-¡No hurgué nada!

-Y ahora por mentir.

-Tú discúlpate conmigo por pegarme un puntapié.

-¡Te lo merecías!

-¡Tú me provocaste!

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Testaruda!

-¡Fisgón!

-¡Egoísta!

-¡Farsante!

-¡Ya cállense! – gritó Ivie, al emerger de la recámara con los dedos tallando sus ojos - Tengo sueño... hacen mucho ruido.

El farsante y la egoísta intercambiaron miradas y con honda pena, asintieron con la cabeza ante la princesa adormilada, firmando un tratado de paz. Al menos uno temporal.

-Lo siento pequeña, Terry y yo... ensayábamos una escena de una obra de teatro – mintió Candy, pellizcando la mejilla de Terrence duramente como si fuesen tan amigos como siempre.

-Ah – Ivie le obsequió una mirada recelosa, sin creerle nada -, entonces ¿se van a besar después, como siempre?

Candy se atragantó con su propia saliva y escondió la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Ivie, - el actor se aproximó a la niña – ¿Maurice fue quien te trajo?

-Oui, Terry – le respondió orgullosa de su incipiente francés.

-Trés bien – aplaudió_Romeo_ – eres más inteligente con los idiomas que cierta enfermera aquí presente.

-¡Hey! – se quejó, la aludida.

-¿Ya recuperaste el oído? – inquirió Terrence –, entonces es buen momento para terminar con esto – dio tres pasos y suavemente tomó su mano –, siento mucho lo que pasó esta tarde.

-Lo sé... – aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, Candy aceptó al fin al disculpa –, yo también lo siento... ¡pero no me arrepiento de la patada que te di!

-Sabía que dirías eso.

-Me alegra.

-¿Y? – Ivie comenzó a dar brinquitos de impaciencia – ¿Quién va a leerme esta noche un cuento?

-Yo... – se ofreció Candy, soltando dolorosamente la mano de Terrence –, pero antes tienes que cepillarte los dientes.

El mágico lenguaje sin palabras que Candy guardaba en sus ojos y que Terrence descifraba como nadie, enlazó sus sentimientos para desearse cálidamente un simple pero enamorado "_buenas noches_"

Los dos se miraron largamente hasta que la pecosa cerró la puerta de su habitación, y aún así, continuó viendo el profundo azul en la mirada de Terrence al bajar los párpados y escuchar del otro lado de la pared, su respiración.

* * *

**España  
Febrero de 1915.**

-Je vous remercie pour tout – Terry estrechó la mano de su benefactor, con cierta tristeza pero infinita gratitud.

-J'espère vous voir à nouveau, Terrence – repuso el hombre regordete –. Me trouver quand vous avez besoin de moi.

-Je vais. Merci beaucoup

-Prenez soin de votre amie – agregó, amenazándole paternalmente.

-¿Candy?, oui. Avec ma propre vie – juró el actor –, je vous promets

-¿Qué dices de mí? – intervino la pecosa al escuchar su nombre.

-Maurice dice que me deshaga de ti lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué dice eso?_ – _Terry le respondió con una carcajada y la empujó suavemente por la espalda.

-Despídete – dijo el aristócrata y Candy le obsequió su mejor sonrisa a su también benefactor.

-Aurevoir, monsieur Maurice – agitó su mano e inclinó levemente la cabeza en agradecimiento.

-Aurevoir, mademoiselle Candy.

-Aurevoir, monsieur – Ivie se unió a la despedida con una eufórica sonrisa que fue correspondida por Maurice.

-Aurevoir, princesse Ivanna. !Sourire toujours comme ça! (1)

El camino de regreso a casa todavía era largo y distaba mucho de volverse sencillo. Aquel grupo de aventureros debían nuevamente a Southampton, utilizar las identificaciones falsas que Maurice pudo conseguirles y embarcarse por fin rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Un sitio que guardaba terribles y frías memorias para Terrence pero paradójicamente, tan hermosas y profundas para Candice.

Maurice los vio alejarse al abrigo del atardecer y les deseó suerte. Las sombras vacilantes de los tres apuntaban hacia un futuro incierto pero que podían tornar a su favor con la fortaleza y coraje de su alma. Si eran inteligentes, se permitirían sentir miedo, amor y desesperación. Lo que fuera. Lo más importante que tenían que recordar al traspasar esos instantes de oscuridad era que se tenían el uno al otro, y que la preocupación y el desvelo se desvanecerían irremediablemente con el amanecer de su cariño.

* * *

**Londres**

-No me pidas que me quede aquí sentado sin hacer nada.

-Pero majestad – insistió el sirviente del otro lado del teléfono - será cuestión de días para que arriben a Inglaterra y entonces usted…

-Gracias, Henry, pero partiré en unas horas hacia Southampton – Berth dictó su decisión irrefutable ante el suspiro derrotado de su mayordomo –. No lo menciones a nadie. Me quedaré en un hotel, así no llamaré la atención.

-No es necesario que se moleste en venir, su majestad – el hombre hizo el último intento por disuadirlo –, nosotros podríamos llevarlos con usted.

-No quiero que nada demore su salida hacia los Estados Unidos. Di mi palabra, Henry. Además – agregó, meditabundo al traer a su memoria los brillantes ojos de Candice – sólo necesito hablar con uno de ellos antes de que se vayan.

-Esta bien señor. Haré los preparativos para su llegada.

Al colgar la llamada, Berth se quedó durante mucho rato pensativo frente a la ventana del estudio. Tenía que hablar con Candy pero a pesar de haberlo ensayado varias veces, no encontraba las palabras exactas para explicarse ante ella.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Edward, al introducirse sin permiso y de imprevisto a la habitación – el príncipe valiente en persona. Es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo ¿Dónde te has metido estos días?

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?

-¿No estás de humor para charlar un rato con tu hermano mayor? – inquirió con sorna, sentándose cómodamente en el sofá.

-No, así que márchate, por favor.

-Que terrible. Pero casualmente – se cruzó de brazos y piernas –yo si tengo algo que decirte.

-Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, hoy no me siento bien.

-No, no, no – reviró Edward, al mover burlonamente su dedo índice – será ahora. Mañana podrías colgarme el teléfono cuando intente decírtelo.

-¿Qué dices? – Berth abandonó la ventana para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿O acaso no partes esta noche para Southampton, hermanito?

-¿Estabas espiándome?

-Supongo que es una costumbre de familia.

-Qué tonterías.

-¿Hablarás conmigo o prefieres atenerte a las consecuencias, Berth?

-Si vas a amenazarme de nuevo…

-No es amenaza. Es simple lógica. Si te metes en mis asuntos, yo me meteré en los tuyos.

-Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú el primero que se inmiscuyó en mi vida sin permiso de nadie.

-Ivanna dejó la puerta suficientemente abierta para que el resto de la corte entrara con sólo pagar la entrada.

-Imbécil – Berth se contuvo hasta el límite de saltar sobre su hermano y hacerlo tragar sus palabras –. Deja en paz a esos chicos, y esa sí es una amenaza.

-¿Tú los vas a defender?

-Yo, y todos los que buscamos protegerlos. Ellos no están solos.

-Que miedo – Edward tembló las manos, socarronamente – pero antes de que logres asustarme de muerte, te repetiré esto: vuelves a meter tus narices en mis asuntos, y voy a portarme muy mal con tu chica preferida.

-¿Sólo eres tan valiente con una mujer indefensa?

-Tu huérfana tiene de indefensa lo que Ivanna tenía de pura.

-Le tocas un cabello a Candice y…

-Quedas informado. No digas que no te avisé.

-¡Edward¡¿qué no te das cuenta! – explotó Berth en cólera – ¡esa niña podría ser tu hija!

-Pero no lo es – apuntó, despreocupado – yo no tengo hijos bastardos con rameras en las esquinas.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios te importa tanto?!

-Su madre está muerta y alguien tiene que pagarme sus ofensas. ¿O acaso te ofreces como voluntario?

-¡Esa niña es inocente de lo que hizo su madre!

-Apúrate a empacar y prepara a tus hombres para recibir a la señorita Andrey y al joven Granchester en Southampton. O de lo contrario, yo llegaré primero.

-No lo harás.

-Claro que lo haré, y más te vale no ponerte en medio. Podría olvidarme que llevas mi sangre.

-Que miedo…– regresó Berth la burla –, pero antes de que logres matarme del susto, veamos quien sale vencedor.

* * *

-No me importa, Stear. Quiero verla.

-Berth dijo que demoraría en llegar. ¿Por qué no mejor…?

-Hay que empacar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo partiremos? – Paty O'brien, entró por la ventana de la habitación de los chicos, a quienes dejó boquiabiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Paty cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó Stear, arreglándose los anteojos.

-Con esto – la estudiante les mostró la dura y larga soga que Candy utilizaba para ese tipo de odiseas y sonrío traviesamente como lo hubiera hecho pecas.

-Pudiste haberte hecho daño. No tenías que…

-Stear – lo interrumpió su novia, molesta – ¿Así retabas a Candy cuando venía a visitarlos por las noches?

-No, pero es que Candy...

-¿Candy es Candy? – completó Paty, adentrándose en la habitación con naturalidad –. Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. No soy una inútil. Además, tuve una gran maestra y tuve que aprender a trepar a los árboles para cuidar de Kleen. Ella me lo pidió.

-Lo siento chicos – les apuró Archibald - pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Bien – obedeció O'Brien – iré a hacer mi maleta.

-¿Se han vuelto locos los dos? – el inventor se paró de puntas –¿Piensan escapar del colegio?

-Paty, puede ser peligroso – advirtió Archie –. ¿Estás segura?

-Candy siempre me ayudó sin reparar en los castigos que se buscaba por ello. Ya perdí a una amiga – agregó cabizabaja –, y no pienso perder a otra.

-Paty... – Stear la miró agradecido por su cariño.

-Decidimos unirnos y ayudarla la noche que huyó con Terry – continuó la chica de anteojos –, ahora que están a punto de llegar a su destino, no podemos dejarlos solos.

-Supongo que será imposible tratar de disuadirlos – Stear se rascó, acomodó sus lentes nuevamente, respiró profundo y sin ánimo de ser el aguafiestas de la noche, sonrió cómplicemente - ¡Bien¡Vayamos a ver Candy!

-¡Perfecto! – Paty brincó de emoción antes de dirigirse al balcón –. Es hora de que vuelva a mi dormitorio y empaque mis cosas¿Cuándo nos iremos, Archie?

-Esta misma noche.

* * *

**Southampton  
Marzo de 1915.**

-¿Esta noche dijo, señor?

-Sí, por favor – confirmó Terrence al hombre en la taquilla –quiero tres boletos.

-¿A dónde viaja jovencito?

-A los Estados Unidos.

-Tiene suerte – le anunció el vendedor – el próximo barco zarpa en un par de horas y aún hay lugares disponibles.

-¿Qué barco es?

-El Mauritania.

-El Mauritania de nuevo.

La mente de Terrence viajó brevemente hacia el pasado entre la neblina del amanecer donde se encontró por primera vez con una cara pecosa y dos ojos verdes que lo miraron curiosos y sin parpadear mientras él lloraba en la borda un doloroso adiós.

Se imaginó la reacción de Candy cuando se lo dijera: "!viajaremos juntos otra vez en el barco en el que nos conocimos!" exclamaría la novata enfermera feliz como una niña.

Terry volvería a América para reencontrarse con su destino en la misma embarcación donde huyó de él la primera vez. Pero esta vez era distinto. Ya no estaba solo.

-Sí, está bien – el actor sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y pagó los pasajes – gracias.

-¿A nombre de quién son los lugares, señor?

-Del señor y la señora Porter. Y de nuestra hija – agregó con un tenue rubor en las mejillas – Ilian Porter.

De regreso al último hotel en el que se esconderían, el aristócrata buscó a sus dos queridos dolores de cabeza en una habitación completamente a oscuras. La luna a través de la ventana le sirvió como único candil. Los muebles desvencijados que proyectaban su sombra contra la pared, evidenciaban la única sencillez que podían darse el lujo de pagar. Sin embargo, no les importó mucho porque de todos modos permanecerían poco tiempo.

-¿Todo salió bien? – susurró Candy al verlo llegar y mostrarle a Ivie dormida en el sofá.

-Sí. Aquí tienes por fin nuestros pasajes hacia la libertad – el chico abrió la mano y le mostró los boletos con destino conocido.

-Pensé que nunca llegaría este día – la cara de Candy se iluminó tanto como la luna en el cielo nocturno – ya quiero estar ahí.

-Puedes ayudar a remar si quieres – le sugirió él, antes de sentarse junto a Ivie – así podremos llegar dos días antes. O tal vez tres. Déjame ver tus brazos.

-Muy chistoso.

-Hay que descansar antes de partir.

-No tengo sueño. Me siento… extraña.

-Eres extraña.

-No te burles y presta atención.

-¿Qué sucede esta vez¿De nuevo tu sexto sentido?

-Usarlo me ha sacado de muchos problemas.

-¿Y qué te dice hoy?

-No puede ser tan fácil – Candy se alejó unos pasos, abrazándose a su cuerpo –. Llegar, subir al barco e irnos. Es imposible pensar que Edward o Berth no sepan que estamos aquí.

-Aunque así fuera – Terry la alcanzó, deteniéndose junto a ella sin tocarla –, subiremos a ese barco esta noche y nos iremos para siempre. Lo prometo.

El tictac de un reloj estropeado resonaba sobre la cómoda del cuarto, dándole a la espera final un desabrido tono. Candy guardó silencio entonces, repensando sus palabras y a la vez, orando porque estuviera equivocada.

-Yo viví en un lugar así – recordó la pecosa de pronto -, y creo que incluso, olía igual.

-¿De qué hablas?

-En Lakewood – explicó, sonriendo con nostalgia –, cuando me mudé a casa de los Leegan. Me condujeron hasta al desván para obsequiármelo como alcoba – se quedó callada por dos segundos y prosiguió luego de suspirar hondo –. Parece que fue hace tanto.

-Así que vivías en la torre de tu castillo personal, hasta que un amable y apuesto jardinero te rescató en su corcel blanco.

-Sí – Candy continuó la broma – aunque después la torre se convirtió en establo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para entrometerte en mi vida? – rió la pecosa.

-¿Lo amaste mucho?

La sonrisa de Candy se esfumó cuando percibió en la voz de Terry su genuino interés por oír la respuesta. Él por su parte, se debatía entre cubrirse los oídos o añadir un comentario sarcástico para que la pecosa se olvidara de la pregunta. No obstante, aguardó con expectación.

-Sí – Candice se arriesgó a decir la verdad. De todas formas, Terry no hubiera aceptado nada menos que eso –. Lo amé como cualquier niña ama a su primer amor. Sí – confirmó – lo amé muchísimo.

-¿Y él? – continuó el interrogatorio – ¿Te amaba a ti?

-Creo que sí – Candy se llevó la mano al corazón, como si tratara de consolar su tristeza. Una que se llegaba y se iba con mayor rapidez cada vez que hablaba de su querido Anthony.

-Romántico.

-Bastante... – sonrió ella –. En una ocasión, los Andrey organizaron una hermosa fiesta en la Mansión de Lakewood. Yo asistí como la sirvienta de Elisa, pero para entonces ya conocía a Stear, Archie y Anthony. Elisa y Neil, como de costumbre, trataron de ridiculizarme. Casi lo consiguen. Me encerraron en una habitación abandonada, en el piso más alto de la residencia – Candy contaba con entusiasmo mientras Terry la seguía con la mirada, imaginándola tal como lo relataba – yo grité porque estaba muy asustada. Grité y grité para que alguien me ayudara. Como pude salí de ese horrible lugar y unos metros adelante, estaba él

-¿Anthony?

-Sí. Estaba buscándome por todas partes, y lo más maravilloso es que apenas me conocía. Sólo me había visto un par de veces. En la colina y en su portal de rosas. Era mi príncipe. Siempre lo fue. Me veía trabajar duramente con los Leegan. En una ocasión, observó mis manos como si fueran las manos horribles del mundo y quise morirme de la vergüenza. Pero a él no le importaba si era una huérfana, una mucama o un monstruo de siete cabezas. Anthony se enamoró de mí, de Candice White. A pesar de ser un chico tierno y pacífico, discutió duramente con la tía abuela cuando Elisa y Neil me acusaron de ladrona. Le dijo que nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Y todo fue por defenderme.

-¿Cómo pasaste de sirviente a hija adoptiva de los Andrey?

-Los Leegan me enviaron a México como sirvienta a una de sus haciendas. Anthony, Stear y Archie trataron de impedirlo sin éxito. Sin embargo, ocurrió un milagro y volví a Lakewood la mañana de mi cumpleaños – Candy rió con su corazón lleno de bellos recuerdos –. Ese día, todos nos enteramos que la cabeza de los Andrey me adoptaba como su hija. No podíamos creerlo. Al fin estaríamos juntos. Luego me mostró una nueva rosa que acababa de florecer y la nombró "Dulce Candy" en mi honor. Además de mis memorias, sólo me queda "Dulce Candy" para recordar el amor de un chico maravilloso, que me entregó su cariño y amistad incondicional. Su hombro y su protección cuando lo necesité – Terry sintió el rostro endurecido pero respiró hondo y decidió escuchar hasta el final –. Anthony Bower vivirá eternamente en mí y en sus rosas hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver – Candy llenó sus pulmones de aire y se miró fijamente a su actor favorito –, pero eso ya terminó. ¿Lo comprendes?, luego de mucho tiempo pude cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida gracias a que el vacío de mi corazón desapareció. Fue el destino o la casualidad, no lo sé, pero ahora – sus pequeñas manos temblaban pero no así sus labios – conozco un amor distinto que no se interpone con mi pasado. Únicamente lo complementa y me muestra lo que es real.

-¿Qué es real para ti, Candy?

-Tú – le respondió, libre de temores –, tú eres real.

Su ángel bañado con la luz blanca de la luna le obsequió a Terry un espectáculo extraordinario. Candy se tornó en la única visión en la que podía pensar, el único olor que podía percibir, el único sonido que quería escuchar. Estaba loco de amor por ella. Había transformado su vida diametralmente y por eso la amaba. Por haberle dado rumbo a su destino.

-¿No dices nada? – la pecosa levantó la ceja, extrañada –, eso si que es extraño. ¿No vas a burlarte de...?

-Te quiero.

Candy se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué dijis...?

-Tu también me quieres – dijo Terrence, convencido – lo sé.

-¿Mmh? – a Candy se le dificultó respirar por unos segundos.

-¿Puedo besarte? – la mano del aristócrata alcanzó su mejilla y la acarició como si fuese el cristal más fino.

-Yo…

-Perdóname – sonrió Terry – pero no me importa si dices que no. Tengo que besarte.

Pero antes de alcanzar sus labios, el actor posó los labios en la pequeña nariz llena de pecas. Continuó su lento viaje hacia su frente, bajando por los ojos, mejillas, mentón y finalmente la comisura de sus labios. Terrence logró que cada uno de sus besos duraran interminables segundos que a Candy le parecieron horas enteras. Él disfrutó todo lo que quiso de la tersura de su piel, y ella a su vez de su limpió y cálido aliento que la rozaba con exquisita tortura. Candice sabía deliciosa, pensó el actor al tiempo que descubría nuevos sabores entre sus labios. Sin embargo, la enfermera oscilaba entre el deseo y la inexperiencia. Llevado por sus instintos, Terry deslizó la punta de su lengua por los labios de su pecosa. La sangre hervía en sus venas de deseo. Candy deseó volver a sentir la humedad del aristócrata sobre su piel y entreabrió los labios un poco más, invitándole a repetirlo. Obtuvo una inmediata y ansiosa respuesta.

Terrence creyó que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento se despertaría, así que sujetó duramente el rostro de Candy para aferrarse a ella. Sabía que al momento de desvanecerse ella, todas las maravillosas sensaciones que había experimentado desde la conoció desaparecían también. No lo quería. No lo permitiría. Al fin estaba enamorado y nada tendría sentido, ni siquiera el comer, dormir o actuar en mil teatros, sin la forzosa, imprescindible y extraordinaria presencia de una entrometida jovencita de ojos verdes.

-¡Señor Porter! – dijo la voz de un hombre, al tiempo en que tocaba la puerta con el puño.

-¡Diablos! – maldijo Terrence al apartarse abruptamente de su pecosa – ¿Y ahora qué? – se preguntó, al recargar su frente sobre la de Candy.

-Será mejor que lo averigüemos – protectora y tímidamente, Candy acarició la mejilla de su actor.

-Quédate aquí – con fastidio se puso de pie y llegó a la puerta sin abrirla – ¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene una llamada telefónica en la recepción, señor.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguien que dice llamarse Cornwell, señor.

Ante la respuesta del mozo del hotel, Terry le obsequió a Candy una mirada de absoluto desconcierto. Repitió mudamente el apellido Cornwell entre sus labios y ella atinó únicamente a sacudir la cabeza con el mismo desconcierto. Nadie sabía dónde se hallaban. Entonces¿cómo es que el _elegante_ lo había averiguado?

-De acuerdo, ahora bajo.

-No vayas – musitó Candy –, Archie no sabe que estamos aquí. No puede ser él.

-¿Estás segura que no se lo dijiste en una de tus cartas? – le reprochó de mala gana.

-¡Claro que no!

-Será mejor que averigüe qué pasa

-No, Terry – Candice saltó de su asiento y pudo sujetarle el brazo a tiempo –, tal vez es una engaño.

-No tardaré, y no abras la puerta a nadie que no sea yo.

-Pero...

-Escucha – se recargó en sus hombros y la miró con infinita paciencia – si no regreso en diez minutos, huye con Ivie y aborda ese barco ¿entiendes?

-No digas eso – dijo con un mohín de angustia –. No me iré sin ti. No voy a dejarte solo.

-Yo tampoco lo haré. No importa qué o cómo. Si alguna vez te llego a perder de vista, te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo – Terry la abrazó fuerte con una espantosa incertidumbre martillando su pecho –. No tengas miedo, has sido muy valiente hasta hoy. Sólo tienes que serlo una noche más ¿de acuerdo?

-Sólo he sido valiente porque tú estas a mi lado.

-Eso te he hecho creer.

-Mentiroso.

-Obedece. Si no regreso en diez minutos, vete sin mí. Prometo alcanzarte donde quiera que estés.

Terry no desperdició la oportunidad de besarla nuevamente en los labios, pero esta vez tuvo que ser breve. A punto de darse la vuelta, Candy asió las solapas de su abrigo y tiró fuerte para besarle una vez más.

-No, por favor. Tú no desaparezcas de mi vida, tú no.

-Tendría que estar loco – la envolvió entre sus brazos –, confía en mí, Candy.

-No quiero estar sola otra vez – la pecosa sufría de un terrible miedo de observarlo salir por esa puerta y no volverlo a ver. Su presencia se le escurría entre las manos como simple lluvia y aire.

-No lo estarás. Te lo prometo.

Como si fuera posible convertir aquel minuto en mil años, Candy cerró sus labios para oír solamente el corazón de Terrence palpitar dentro de su pecho. Esa fue la única melodía que le devolvió la calma.

-Yo también Terry... – juró Candice, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Tú también qué, pecas?

-Si llego a perderte de vista, yo también te buscaré donde quiera que te encuentres.

Al llegar a la recepción, Terrence se llevó la mano al pecho y se dio cuenta que su corazón seguía latiendo tan rápido y tan fuerte al recordar las palabras de Candy.

Quizás también ella lo amaba.

-Me avisaron que tenía una llamada – dijo frente al recibidor.

-Por ahí, señor Porter – la recepcionista apuntó hacia la caseta telefónica y Terry caminó hacia allí.

Al llegar, descolgó el auricular después de mirar a ambos lados del corredor pero al colocar el teléfono en su oído no escuchó nada.

-¿Archie¿Eres tú? – preguntó varias veces sin conseguir respuesta.

Molesto y nervioso colgó el teléfono de golpe y dio media vuelta para volver con Candy pero la delgada figura de un desconocido le cerró el paso.

-Buenas noches, señor Granchester.

-¿Me habla a mí? – se apuntó a la cara –, mi apellido es Porter, no Granchester. Se equivocó de persona.

-Muy bien, señor Porter – recompuso el hombre – ¿podría acompañarme unos minutos, por favor?

-No – contestó tajante –¿podría hacerse a un lado?

-Señor Porter, le suplico. Sólo serán unos instantes – la amable solicitud recibió el mismo trato desdeñoso del actor. Sin embargo, el extraño visitante movió ligeramente el brazo bajo su larga gabardina para mostrarle con discreción el arma que portaba en el cinturón.

-¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme?

-No vine a lastimarlo, ni a usted ni a las personas que lo acompañan, pero necesito hablarle a solas.

-Estamos a solas – le mostró Terrence, burlón –. ¿Está ciego?

-¿Me permite? – el hombre abrió la puerta a su lado, misma que conducía a una sencilla sala de espera.

-Dije que no la primera vez – respondió Terry –, y no he cambiado de opinión.

En ese momento echó a correr en dirección contraria mientras el fiel asistente personal de Berth trató de detenerlo al llamarlo por su nombre verdadero.

A Terry no le importó y siguió corriendo. Desafortunadamente, otra persona le cerró el paso al final del pasillo y deteniéndose frenéticamente, se percató de que estaba atrapado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Ya quedó! nos vamos al otro?

**Gracias por leer, siempre gracias.**

* * *

**Traducción (1):**

-Gracias por todo – Terry estrechó la mano de su benefactor, con cierta tristeza pero infinita gratitud.

-Espero verte otra vez, Terrence – repuso el hombre regordete –. Búscame cuando me necesites.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

-Cuida de tu novia – agregó, amenazándole paternalmente.

-¿Candy?, claro. Con mi propia vida – juró el actor –, te lo prometo.

-¿Qué dices de mí? – intervino la pecosa al escuchar su nombre.

-Maurice dice que me deshaga de ti lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué dice eso?_ – _Terry le respondió con una carcajada y la empujó suavemente por la espalda.

-Despídete – dijo el aristócrata y Candy le obsequió su mejor sonrisa a su también benefactor.

-Adiós, monsieur Maurice – agitó su mano e inclinó levemente la cabeza en agradecimiento.

-Adiós, mademoiselle Candy.

-Adiós, monsieur – Ivie se unió a la despedida con una eufórica sonrisa que fue correspondida por Maurice.

-Adiós, princesa Ivanna. ! Sonrie siempre así! (1)


	16. En camino 5a parte

**CAPITULO XVI**

_**En camino**_

**Parte 5**

Candy contaba cada segundo que transcurría, deseando que el siguiente fuera el último antes de Terry entrara por la puerta. Inesperadamente, tres golpes en la puerta la desconcentraron y le erizaron la piel. El aristócrata no tocaría. Tenía su propia llave. Así que sin responder a nada, se acercó sigilosamente y trató de mirar por el resquicio el rostro del invitado.

-¿Señora Porter?

-¿Quién es?

-Paquete para usted, señora.

-No espero nada – respondió, escuchando el más mínimo detalle de lo que sucedía afuera.

-Lo dejaré frente a su puerta, señora. Con permiso.

Despacio y posiblemente con imprudencia, Candy abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza al corredor. Miró hacia el piso y encontró un paquete junto a sus pies. Dobló las rodillas para tomarlo pero en ese instante una mano se alargó para aferrarla del brazo y obligarla a salir de su habitación.

-¡Auxilio! – la pecosa gritó, sin importarle quién la tenía sujeta – ¡Alguien, por fa…!

El desconocido cubrió su boca y le susurró al oído que guardara silencio. La condujo rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo y antes de que Candy le diera la paliza de su vida, Berth descubrió su rostro.

-¡Déjeme ir!

-Soy yo, Candy.

-¿Qué? – la pecosa entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar la respiración a causa del susto - ¿Quién yo¡no lo conozco¿Cómo se atreve¡Suélteme o lo arrojaré por la venta…!

La risa discreta de Berth desconcertó a Candice quien vacilante, escudriñó seriamente su rostro por segunda vez.

-No has cambiado. Me alegra, Candy.

-¿Berth?

-Te he buscado por todas partes – dijo al aparatarse la bufanda que cubría la mitad de su cara.

-¿Pero qué…¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

-No pienso perderte de vista tan fácilmente.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡No, espera! – ante el intento de escaparse, Berth la sostuvo contra la pared – no vine a hacerte daño.

-¡No te creo¡Ayuda, por favor!

-¡No, no grites! te lo suplico – Berth la abrazó con fuerza para tranquilizar su desesperada reacción – Candy, por favor, confía en mí. Te lo ruego.

-¿Confiar en ti? – la pecosa clavó la mirada en su majestad con la misma intensidad que lo hubiera hecho una navaja – ¡has intentado matarme durante meses¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

-¡Candy, mírame! – sujetó su rostro con la misma intensa mirada – Vine porque quería hablar contigo antes de que partieras a los Estados Unidos.

-Tendría que estar loca si te creyera. ¡Sal de mi vida!

-¡Candy, basta¡Escúchame!

La voz exasperada de Berth aunado a su imponente grito, contuvo por breves momentos la ira de Candy. Aquello le dio al príncipe la oportunidad de persuadirla de su honestidad.

-Soy un cobarde. Lo sé. No tengo disculpa ni perdón. También lo sé. Merezco todos tus insultos y tus golpes. No me resistiré a ello cuando el tiempo llegue. Pero ahora escúchame, por favor. Si quisiera lastimarte, no estaría conversando contigo ni Ivie durmiendo apaciblemente en su habitación. ¿Lo comprendes, Candy?

-No – lo alejó de ella con un mohín de disgusto combinado con una profunda confusión –, no comprendo nada.

-Edward no sabe que estoy aquí, pero sí sabe que partirás en el Mauritania esta noche. Aún tenemos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Tiempo para que me escuches y escapes antes de que lleguen sus hombres.

-¡Tú los trajiste! – la sangre de Candy volvió bullir con furia.

-¡No, no fui yo!, para eso me adelanté a su llegada. Para prevenirte y ayudarte. Mi chofer los espera en la puerta trasera y lo llevará sanos y salvos hasta el puerto. Pero antes – agregó dudoso, Berth – deseaba verte.

-Si eres sincero – dijo la pecosa, haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por creerle –, y quieres ayudarnos, dime la verdad. Una que no has querido confesarme¿Por qué quieres a Ivie¿Por qué es tan importante para ustedes?

-Es una larga historia – le sonrió con tristeza – pero supongo que puedo decírtela en una frase, aunque después de la contaré toda.

-¿Qué es?

-Probablemente – Berth se mordió los labios, con la vergüenza empañanado su rostro – Ivie es hija mía y de una mujer llamada Ivanna. De ahí heredó su nombre.

-¿Qué… dijiste?

-Me enamoré como un loco de una chica que... que no era para mí. Las estúpidas clases sociales – sonrió con tristeza – pero mi corazón se enteró tarde de eso. Tampoco supe de la vileza que engendraría en la sangre de mi propia familia.

-¿Edward?

-Su envidia nos separó. Pero el muy idiota se enamoró sin darse cuenta. Quizás como yo. Ivanna quiso jugar nuestro juego pero al final se rindió y desapareció de nuestras vidas. Poco después, cuanto averiguamos su paradero, nos enteramos que había dado a luz a una niña. Pretendimos engañarnos al imaginar que a Edward y a mí nos había traicionado con un tercero. El dolor que nos provocó su partida fue el motor de una venganza sin sentido.

-¿Y por qué su venganza apunta hacia Ivie?

-Cuando nos convencimos que Ivie podría ser la hija de alguno de nosotros dos, estuvimos de acuerdo en borrar toda huella de ese infortunado desliz. Nuestra familia no perdona errores así. Es más complicado de lo que parece, créeme.

-Complicado – masculló Candy, disgustada.

-Sin embargo, al conocer a la que podría ser mi hija, desistí por completo de todo.

-¿Estás seguro que no es tuya?

-En realidad – su majestad suspiró cansadamente –, sé que lo es.

-Berth... entonces ¿por eso decidiste ayudarnos?

-Por eso y por muchas razones más. Tú eres una de ellas.

-Espera – Candy le cubrió la boca con la mano –, no quiero escuchar nada acerca de eso.

-Podrás acallar mis palabras – la apartó suavemente – pero no mis sentimientos por ti, Candice White. Fue maravilloso conocerte aquella tarde junto al lago. Jamás me había encontrado con alguien de semejante dulzura y valentía, además de ser tan exquisitamente bella – Berth acarició ligeramente el rubio cabello de la pecosa como si tocara una pieza de porcelana.

-Lo lamento – Candy no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos –. Pero yo…

-Lo sé – la interrumpió Berth, sin atisbo de reproche –. Comprendo tus sentimientos. Perdóname por no haberme comportado como un caballero en todo este tiempo. Me alegra que tengas a tu lado a alguien que te quiera más que yo… y que le correspondas igual.

-Berth…

-Es posible que ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Desearía tener más tiempo para estar contigo. Disfrutar de tu compañía y por qué no, para enamorarte de mí. Desafortunadamente he llegado tarde.

-Lo… siento – se disculpó la pecosa por segunda ocasión – tal vez hubiera sido distinto si yo…

-Estoy seguro que algún día harás muy feliz a uno de esos dos – Berth tomó con delicadeza sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Uno de esos dos?

-Cornwell o Granchester. Tú tendrás que decidirlo. Sólo asegúrate que a quien escojas, se entregue a ti sin reservas, no renuncie a tu amor, ni te aparte de su lado. O te juro que se las verá conmigo.

-Lo sabía – sonrió Candy con tímidas lágrima en sus ojos –. Sabía que no eras una mala persona y que en el fondo de tu corazón harías lo correcto.

-No lo sé, pequeña. Mira todo lo que ha sucedido por mi culpa. Pero tengo la esperanza de remediarlo.

-Lo estás haciendo.

-Candy, prométeme que pase lo que pase, no te rendirás. No te darás por vencida.

-Lo prometo.

-En cuanto a Ivie – se llenó de coraje y habló con certeza – haré todo lo que pueda para que Edward la deje en paz. Lo juro. No la tocará mientras yo pueda impedirlo. Pero necesito de tu ayuda para que la alejes de Inglaterra y no regrese más.

-Pero… ¿Y tú? – Candy lo miró con profunda consternación – eres su padre. ¿No quieres volver a verla?

-Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero que su felicidad se anteponga a la mía.

-Ojalá fuera diferente – deseó la pecosa de corazón.

-Perdóname por todo lo que has sufrido, Candy.

-Berth, quisiera preguntarte algo – dijo al escudriñar su cara con detenimiento.

-¿Sí?

-En Francia¿fuiste tú?

-¿Yo?

-El que nos ayudó a escapar. Esos hombres dejaron de seguirnos extrañamente cuando salimos por el callejón. Pudieron habernos alcanzado pero no lo hicieron. ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver en eso?

-Hice lo que pude.

-Hiciste más de lo que imaginas – la pecosa lo abrazó como si en verdad fuera la última vez que lo vería –, gracias por todo príncipe Alberth.

-Aguarda... – su majestad la condujo hasta la puerta de su habitación para levantar el paquete que había servido como excusa para hacerla salir y se lo entregó en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó, mirándole con curiosidad.

-No es mucho, pero puede servirte de algo cuando llegues a América. No lo abras hasta entonces. ¿está bien?

-Sí – aceptó – de acuerdo.

-Buena suerte, Candice White Andrey.

-Buena suerte a ti también, Berth.

* * *

-Hora de irnos... – dijo el hombre que abrió la puerta donde se encontraban Terry y su acompañante.

-Gracias, señor Granchester – Henry se despidió con la etiqueta requerida y le mostró a Terry la salida –. Lamento el inconveniente pero era necesario. Ya puede usted volver a su habitación, no se preocupe, todo esta como lo dejó.

Terrence lo asesinó con la mirada y apretó los puños haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echársele encima y acabarlo a golpes. Pero logró contenerse y se levantó en silencio para alejarse de ahí.

Regresó a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, jurando al cielo que si alguien se había atrevido a tocar a su enfermera, lo despedazaría sin piedad. Abrió exasperado la puerta y la vio sentada serenamente junto a la ventana, sin daño aparente.

-¿Candy? – se acercó a ella como si fuese un fantasma – ¿Estás bien?

-Terry... – la pecosa corrió a abrazarlo como si lo hubiese visto en años.

-¿Te lastimaron?, dime qué pasó.

-Nada, no pasó nada – hundió su rostro lloroso en el pecho del aristócrata mientras él trataba de adivinar lo que sucedía.

-¿Quién estuvo contigo?

-Berth – respondió con cierto temor. Terrence exhaló con rabia y maldijo por lo bajo, como Candy lo había previsto.

-Ese idiota – renegó, sacando humo por la nariz – ¿qué demonios quería?

-Vino a despedirse y a advertirnos sobre Edward.

-¿Advertirnos qué?

-Sabe dónde estamos y viene hacia acá. Debemos irnos ahora.

-Pero...

-El chofer de Berth nos llevará a los tres hasta el puerto. Su auto aguarda en la entrada.

-¿Pretendes ir con él en su auto, y con su chofer?

-Fue sincero. No quiere lastimarnos.

-¡Él y su hermano fueron la causa de todo esto¿Por qué de pronto crees en sus palabras¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en Francia?

-No fue él, era Edward. La bala que escuchamos no te dio porque uno de los hombres de Berth lo impidió. Tienes que creerlo. Si no confías en él y en lo que me dijo, confía en mí.

-Candy…

-Confía en mí – repitió mirando sus hermosos ojos azules – vamos, nos están esperando.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerte caso, maldición?

-Porque siempre tengo razón.

* * *

**Southampton  
11 de la noche.**

-¿Puedes verla, Stear?

-No, todavía no.

-Déjame a mí – Archie arrebató de inmediato los catalejos de las manos de su hermano.

-¡No vayas a romperlos! – se alarmó el inventor –, aún no están terminados.

-Ninguno de tus inventos está terminado nunca.

-Ya basta – ordenó Paty de malhumor – guarden silencio. Su majestad dijo que abordarían ese barco así que los veremos aparecer de un momento a otro.

-Archie, dame los catalejos.

-No, espera, quiero ver cuando lleguen.

-Yo también quiero verla.

-Pues tendrás que esperar tu turno.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el que…?

-¡CALLÉNSE LOS DOS!

* * *

-Un auto se aproxima, Marc – dijo el hombre de rubio cabello a su cómplice, con un codazo en el antebrazo.

-Deben ser ellos – Marc enderezó la espalda y se puso en alerta – avisa a los demás.

* * *

-¿Ivie? – Candy sacudió a la pequeña que dormía en su regazo, en el asiento trasero del auto. – despierta, ya llegamos.

-Tengo sueño, Candy.

-Lo sé, pero solamente serán unos minutos los que tengas que estar despierta. Y recuerda, debes llamarme mamá.

-Sí, mamá – sonrió la chiquilla, como si se encontrara en medio de un divertido juego.

-Eso es.

-Tengo sueño, mamá.

-¡No, Ivie! – insistió la pecosa –. En cuanto estemos en el camarote podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. Lo prometo.

-Ocúltense las dos – ordenó Terry, pasando su brazo protectoramente por encima de sus cabezas – ya estamos aquí.

* * *

-Viene un coche – informó Archie, ajustando los catalejos y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir sin control – tienen que ser ellos.

-¡Déjame ver, Archie! – rogó Stear sin lograr que su hermano le prestara atención.

-Aguarda. Quiero estar seguro.

-¡Ella también es importante para mí!

-No más que para mí, hermanito.

-¡Denme eso! – harta, Paty despojó de los catalejos a Archibald y se los puso encima luego de quitarse los anteojos.

-¿Qué ves, Paty? – preguntó su novio.

-¡Stear, quítate de enmedio!

-Es ella – le dictó a Archibald su corazón -. Es Candy.

* * *

-En cuanto se detengan – explicó Marc una sola vez – da la orden para que rodeen el auto mientras nosotros nos acercamos y tomamos a la niña ¿entendiste?

-Sí, señor.

* * *

-Salgan con cuidado y no miren hacia atrás – Terrence extendió el brazo y miró a Candy con firmeza – dame a la niña y no te separes de nosotros.

-No lo haré. Ivie, sujétate fuerte de Terry y no tengas miedo¿de acuerdo?

* * *

-¡Se detuvieron! – gritó Marc y abrió la portezuela de su auto –¡Ahora¡rodéenlos!

-¡Oh, Dios! – Paty miró con horror cuando los hombres Edward salieron en busca de sus amigos – ¡los estaban esperando!

-¿Qué dices? – Archie siguió la mirada de O'Brien, con el corazón en la garganta.

-Los están rodeando – señaló Patricia, agobiada por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo – ¡¿Stear, qué hacemos?!

-No sé ustedes – advirtió Archie, agarrando rígidamente un grueso madero tirado sobre el muelle – pero yo voy por Candy.

* * *

-¡Bajen del auto! – vociferó Marc, apuntando con su arma a las ventanas del coche – ¡Bajen ahora!

Pero para su sorpresa nadie respondió.

-¡Salgan en este instante o juro que lo van a lamentar!

-¡Archie, espera! – Stear alcanzó a sujetar del brazo a su hermano cuando al fin recuperó los catalejos – no son ellos.

-¿¡Qué?! – exclamaron Paty y Archie al unísono.

-¡Esperen, no disparen! – suplicó un anciano que salió del auto temblando de miedo – ¡tomen todo nuestro dinero, pero no nos maten!

-¿Quién es este vejete, Marc?

-¡Un maldito señuelo! – maldijo mil veces el hombre, mirando sus planes venirse abajo.

* * *

-Apresúrate, Candy – sin volverse a mirarla, Terry escuchaba sus pasos detrás y seguía corriendo.

-Berth tenía razón – la pecosa apenas podía hablar en medio de su loca carrera – nos estaban… esperando.

-¡No mires hacia atrás! – sentenció Terrence y alargó su brazo para tomar el de su enfermera – ¡no pierdas tiempo y sigue adelante!

Absolutamente nadie, de todas las personas que aguardaban por Candice y Terrence, se percataron de que varios metros antes de llegar al lugar citado en el puerto, los tres descendieron de su automóvil para rodear la emboscada que había predicho Berth, y accedieron por otra ruta distinta y directa a las puertas del Mauritania.

-¡Allí están! – gritó Paty, apuntando con su dedo hacia sus amigos.

-¿Dónde? – Archie estiró el cuello todo lo que pudo.

-¡Los engañaron! – Paty casi baila de emoción – Candy ya está subiendo al barco¿pero cómo llegaron ahí?

-Tengo que verte antes de que te vayas, Candy – el más joven de los Cornwell deseó tener alas para llegar hasta ella.

Movido por sus impulsos más hondos, Archie libró de un simple salto la pila de barriles que les sirvió como trinchera, y corrió sin respiro tras su querida gatita.

Casualmente, esos mismos toneles se hallaban entre la entrada trasera del Mauritania y los hombres de Edward. Berth consiguió que los chicos abordaran por ese extremo para no ser vistos por los pasajeros ni la tripulación.

Stear y Paty intentaron seguir a Archie, pero él fue más rápido que ellos y los dejó atrás fácilmente.

-¡Marc, allá van! – finalmente los hombres de Edward dieron con los fugitivos.

-¡Bastardos, esta vez no escaparán!

-Henry, tenemos que detenerlos – ordenó Berth, oculto dentro su auto observando toda la escena.

-No se preocupe, su majestad. Todo está listo.

* * *

-¡Candy¡Candy! – la llamó Archie con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría desesperado para alcanzarla.

-¿Archie? – desde la cubierta del barco, la pecosa lo escuchó claramente y reconoció su voz – ese es Archie.

-¿Qué haces? – Terry también lo escuchó y vio con fastidio como Candy se paraba de golpe – ¡No te detengas!

-¡Archie me esta llamando!

-¡Candy! – repitió Archie, alzando el brazo para llamar su atención –¡Candy, espera!

-¡Terry, es él! – una sonrisa inesperada cubrió su rostro y lo iluminó de inmediato. Sin meditar en sus acciones, la pecosa regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con él.

-¡¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo, Candy?¡

-¡Archie¡aquí estoy!

-¡No! – Terrence la sujetó enérgicamente del brazo hasta lastimarla – ¡ni siquiera lo pienses!

-¡Pero tengo que ir con él!

-¡Él estará bien¡es a ti a quien buscan!

-¡No voy a dejarlo así!

-¡No me importa lo que quieras! – sentenció sobre su rostro –¡Entra¡no voy a repetirlo!

-¡NO! – gritó Candy fuera de sí – ¡tú no entiendes!

Terry, con Ivie en brazos, no pudo hacer lo suficiente para detenerla y la pecosa cómodamente se desprendió de él y corrió peldaños abajo para encontrarse con Archie al pie de la escalera.

-¡Paty! – gritó Stear a su novia, todavía en la retaguardia – ¡Ven y ayúdame!

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Su mente inventiva y su anhelo por ver a su querida Candy a salvo, le dio a Stear una genial idea. La pila de barriles frente a ellos, sujeta con amarras, fue el detonante.

-¿Qué pasa, Stear?, yo también quiero hablar con Candy.

-Mira mi nueva invención – sonrió el científico con un extraño artefacto en su mano – lo llamo "Operación escape-inmediato"

-¿Operación qué?

-Parece una cajetilla de cigarrillos¿no?, pero si oprimes este botón – le mostró cómo – se acciona una navaja y un disparador de aceite – mismo que manchó la manga de su abrigo al instante –. Sabía que nos sería de gran utilidad.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer con él?

-¿Ves esas cuerdas que sostienen los toneles? – Paty fijó su mirada en esa dirección y comprendió su plan.

-¡Qué buena idea, Stear!

Pero rezar su plan fue la parte más sencilla. Stear estuvo a punto de lacerarse los dedos al cortar esas cuerdas hechas para no desgajarse nunca.

-¡Maldición, funciona! – masculló el inventor, con la frente bañada en sudor – ¡funciona, funciona!

-¡Aprisa, Stear! – le apuraba Patricia – ¡allí vienen!

-¡Vamos¡rómpete, rómpete! – Stear cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y jaló aire violentamente - ¡YA ESTA!

-¡Lo lograste!

-¡Hazte a un lado, Paty!

La carga de barriles se desbordó como una avalancha sin control. Uno de los autos que se adelantó para detener a Candy fue golpeado por tres inmensos toneles que lo hicieron girar bruscamente y embestir a uno de sus compañeros. El coche en el que viajaba Marc fue interceptado por el del hombre de confianza de Henry. Se interpusieron en su camino con asombrosa destreza y apuntándoles con sus armas, ordenaron a los tripulantes bajar con las manos en alto.

Berth sospechaba que Edward enviaría más gente esa noche para completar su perversa hazaña, pero fue derrotado inesperadamente dado que su hermano menor triplicó sus refuerzos.

-Te lo advertí – murmuró Berth para sí mismo –, te dije que no lastimarías a nadie más, Edward. Nada impedirá que Candy huya en ese barco con mi hija. Nada.

* * *

-¡Candy! – Archie abrió los brazos para recibir a su amada pecosa.

-¡Archie! – ella se refugió en él, descansando toda su angustia y miedo en el pecho de Archibald.

-Quería verte – la miró, encantado –, quería verte tanto. Especialmente antes de que partieras

-¿Por qué viniste?, es peligroso¿por qué?

-¡Por ti tonta, por ti!

-¿Dónde esta Annie, Stear y Paty?

-Ellos están...

-¿Están bien verdad?

-Sí... – Archie no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad y acarició la cabeza de su gatita como si acariciara su propio corazón –todos están bien.

-Cuida de Annie en mi lugar, por favor – le rogó, perdiéndose en el brillo familiar de sus ojos –, y dile a Stear y Paty que los veré en América.

Archie sintió una piedra en la garganta. Una piedra filosa que le cortaba la respiración. No imaginaba lo que sucedería cuando Candy se enterara de lo ocurrido a Annie, pero ese no era el momento para decírselo. Tenía que dejarla ir con esa sonrisa maravillosa en el rostro que lo cautivaba siempre.

-No te preocupes por nada, gatita – rozó su mejilla con ternura – te alcanzaremos en América muy pronto. Lo prometo.

-¡Los estaré esperando!

-Candy... – Archie sujetó sus hombros, odiando el instante de soltarla y verla alejarse – quería verte y decirte lo mucho que... – vaciló con impotencia –, lo mucho que todos te extrañamos.

-Y yo a ustedes.

-Tienes que irte – los ojos de Cornwell sintieron la mirada penetrante de Terrence y lo odio mil veces más por ser él quien protegiera a su pecosa.

-No olvides que te quiero – añadió Candy antes de besarle en la mejilla – y que siempre volveremos a vernos mientras estemos vivos.

-Yo también te quiero, Candy – sólo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió que Archie apartara las manos de su prima y la dejara en libertad –¡Vete!

-¡Hasta pronto! – gritó ella, agitando el brazo feliz de haberlo abrazado.

-¡Hasta siempre! – le correspondió el heredero Andrey, murmurando dulces palabras de amor a alguien que ya no podía escucharlo.

La observó subir por las escalinatas y sintió su alma quebrarse por la mitad al comprender que no la vería, quizás, en mucho tiempo. No lo sabía, no podía estar seguro de nada. Tal vez únicamente de que aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirse para conquistar el corazón de Candice White.

-¿Feliz? – la retó Terry cuando la pecosa le pasó de lado sin dirigirle la palabra –. Te hice una pregunta – insistió.

-Por mucho que lo intentes – le gritó a la cara con fastidio – ¡eres un insensible!, trato de explicártelo pero no quieres o puedes entender.

-¿Qué¿lo tonta que puedes ser por culpa de otro tonto como tú?

-¡Amo a ese tonto y a su hermano con un cariño que jamás comprenderás! – Candy luchó contra su llanto y no le mostró una pizca de tristeza a ese grandísimo necio que la miró en silencio –. Déjame sola.

Dio media vuelta y sin más cuestionamiento, Terry obedeció su petición. Posiblemente tenía razón, pensó el actor. El cariño que existía entre los chicos Andrey no era algo que alcanzara a comprender dado que era un amor que nunca había conocido. El amor de una familia. Silenciosamente la siguió sin hacerse notar. Confuso y pensativo recorrió la distancia que Candy caminó hacia la borda. Consultó su reloj de mano y confirmó que era poco más de medianoche. La pecosa se recargó en la barandilla de proa y perdió su mirada en el mar que comenzaba a abrirse a su paso.

Estaba llorando, Terry lo sabía pero supuso que lo mejor sería dejarla llorar a solas. Exactamente como él elegía aliviar su tristeza.

Sí, tenía razón, concluyó el aristócrata de ojos azules. Entre más intentaba protegerla, más la alejaba de sí. Quizás no sería quien Candy esperaba que fuera y todo aquello era un sueño de verano del que despertaría al cruzar el océano.

Pero el viaje apenas iniciaba y América aún se hallaba del otro lado del mundo. Tal vez ese sueño, difuso y vago, tenía la esperanza de volverse realidad.

-Finalmente voy a casa – susurró Candy, disfrutando con melancolía de la brisa marina -, de donde nunca… nunca debí…

Su llanto cortó sus palabras, enjugándolas dentro de sus verdes y maravillosos ojos.

Candy se aproximaba a su destino, al final de su aventura. Sólo le restaban cien lágrimas de distancia.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por leerme, gracias de verdad... por regalarme esos minutos de su tiempo, tan valioso, tan escaso. Sin embargo, espero que algunas me sigan considerando para enviarme sus comentarios.

Gracias por sabernos humanos y quedarnos juntos cuando lo necesitamos... Dios las bendiga... y sus ángeles se queden con ustedes...

**Gracias por su atención.**

**Paz... un deseo sincero.**

**Emera-chan**

**Reviews por favor! son mi paga, mi moneda, mi sueldo, mi alimento, mi sonrisa del día. Conste que acepto de todo tipo! **


	17. En camino 6a parte

**CAPITULO XVII**

**_En camino_**

**Parte 6**

**Océano Atlántico.  
Marzo de 1915.**

_...Candy, yo también quiero un papá y una mamá... me pregunto si las dos tenemos el mismo sueño..._

_...¿Por qué no le preguntamos al Señor Britter si le gustaría tenernos como hijas? Escucha Candy, si nos adopta a los dos estaremos juntas para siempre..._

_...Annie¡somos las mejores amigas del mundo, no nos separaremos nunca!..._

-Annie.

_...Candy perdóname... pero tengo que olvidarlos a todos. Esta es mi última carta. Mamá me ha dicho que no puedo escribirte más..._

-Annie – la pecosa repitió el nombre de su amiga mientras se revolvía en la cama, inquieta y sudorosa.

_...Prometiste no quitarme a Archie. Se bien que él gusta de ti, lo sé muy bien... ¡Déjame, no me toques, todo el mundo te quiere¡En el Hogar de Pony las maestras te querían más que a mí!_

_...¡Qué hermosa amistad!... las huerfanitas..._

-No... – sus ojos corrían de un lado a otro dentro de sus párpados y aunque deseaba abrirlos, su propia ansiedad se lo impedía.

_...Lamento lo que hice. Quería hablar contigo pero no podía. Fui una idiota tratando de ocultar la verdad sobre el Hogar de Pony. Gracias por todo Candy... perdóname por favor._

-¡Annie!

_...te quiero mucho... y te prometo ser alegre..._

-No te vayas – murmuró, moviendo el brazo inconscientemente para alcanzar la imagen que se difuminaba frente a ella.

_...Volveremos a vernos Candy... siempre nos encontraremos..._

-Annie – comenzó a llorar con tanta tristeza que su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho y despertó abruptamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? – la pecosa miró a Terrence con la misma expectación con la que él la miraba a ella.

-Tuviste una pesadilla.

-Sí... – contestó, al tratar de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración – eso era.

-Aún no amanece, será mejor que regreses a dormir.

El actor siguió su propio consejo y volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón de la litera superior. Candy dirigió sus ojos a la ínfima y única ventanilla del camarote, para después recorrer el resto de la habitación.

-¿Terry?

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Quiero estar segura. Es todo.

-En un barco rumbo a tu país.

Luego de unos segundos, descubrió a Ivie descansando a su costado profundamente dormida. La arropó hasta el cuello y se llevó la mano al pecho para descubrir sus latidos aún acelerados.

No recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla tan horrible desde que levemente se deshizo del doloroso momento en que vio morir a Anthony.

-En el Mauritania... – recordó finalmente.

-Todavía falta mucho para llegar. Vuelve a dormir.

-Perdona... – se excusó en un murmullo – te desperté con mis lamentos.

-Estoy acostumbrado – dijo y la pecosa no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes – cierra los ojos y duerme.

-No sé si pueda esta noche. Han pasado tantas cosas.

-¿Quieres que te lea una historia?, eso parece funcionar con tu monstruo enano.

Candy rió nuevamente, golpeando con suavidad el colchón del aristócrata.

-No, gracias. Estaré bien.

-Lo sabré cuando estés hambrienta.

* * *

**África**

-Qué extraño – Albert Andrey repasó sin sus anteojos oscuros la carta que sostenía en la mano – ¿Carta de la tía abuela y de George¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez?

-¿Por qué esa cara, doctor? – se interesó en saber la enfermera que lo descubrió perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Por nada, Mary – el veterinario se puso en pie, guardándose el sobre en la chaqueta – ¿puedes encargarte de Violet por unos minutos?, volveré enseguida.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo la mujer con sorpresa – ¿Dejará sola conmigo a su ave preferida?, debe ser importante, doctor.

-Tardaré exactamente siete minutos. No abrigues muchas esperanzas de quedarte con ella.

-Lo sabía – refunfuñó Mary – todavía no puede perdonarme haber pisado la cola de Puppé… tres veces.

Albert se alejó sin responderle y al alejarse lo suficiente, abrió la carta y empezó a leer su contenido.

_William:_

_Es urgente tu presencia en Chicago. La guerra ha comenzado en Europa por lo que debes ordenar que toda la familia Andrey regrese de inmediato a casa. No retrases tu llegada._

_La__ bisabuela Elroy._

-Aunque me cueste aceptarlo – concedió William con un mohín – creo que tiene razón. Tenemos que volver.

Guardó de regreso la carta en su sobre y abrió la segunda sin perder tiempo. La carta de George.

_Estimado, señor William:_

_Su sobrino Archibald me ha pedido que le envíe esta carta urgente anexa a la mía. Cuídese, señor. Esperamos con ansia su regreso._

_George._

-Cuando dejarás de decirme "señor" – gruñó el heredero con otro mohín –. Eres como mi padre y me tratas como tu amo. Bien, veamos qué es lo urgente.

Albert abrió la tercera misiva y sus ojos devoraron con interés el texto.

_Querido Tío abuelo William:_

_Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé por donde empezar. Comenzaré por pedirle su ayuda. Candy abandonó el colegio en Escocia durante las vacaciones de verano. Hemos recibido noticias suyas pero aún así queremos encontrarla lo antes posible ya que su vida corre peligro. Es largo de explicar por lo que le pido leer con atención lo siguiente…_

Y así lo hizo. Albert repasó la extensa misiva de Archie de pies a cabeza. Conforme avanzaba en su lectura, la cabeza de los Andrey pasó del asombro a la sorpresa, seguido de la preocupación, el desconcierto, y la incertidumbre.

-¿Qué Candy, qué?

Archie no omitió detalle alguno. Incluso enfatizó el nombre de quienes ponían en riesgo la vida de su prima: Edward VIII y George VI.

-Edward – dijo en voz alta, como si le reconociera.

Albert se dio cuenta que la carta fue fechada en febrero, así que para entonces ya había transcurrido casi un mes de su envío. Lo último que mencionó su sobrino era que tratarían de encontrarse con Candy en el puerto de Southampton.

Lo más probable era que Candy y Terry se hallaran camino a los Estados Unidos, si todo había salido bien.

William imploraba al destino retrasar al máximo su regreso a América. Eso significaba olvidarse del anonimato que tanto tiempo le cobijó y le dio la libertad de vivir su vida con sus propias reglas, bajo el mando de sus propias determinaciones.

-Pero esa época ha terminado – admitió en un hondo suspiro – debo volver.

No obstante, antes pisar tierra americana, decidió hacer una escala forzada en Londres. La visita a un viejo amigo de la infancia que le debía una larga, muy larga, explicación.

* * *

**Londres**

-Edward¿podemos hablar?

Sumido en el sillón frente al escritorio y de espaldas a Berth, Edward fumaba en silencio. Pretendía no escuchar a su hermano, hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta luego de su molesta insistencia.

-¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te advertí si te metías de nuevo en mis cosas, Berth?

-No es mi problema si tus hombres son unos completos ineptos – se mofó de él - ¿Tú recuerdas que te juré no permitirte lastimar a nadie más?

-Déjame pensar. No. Es extraño, no recuerdo. Sufrimos de la misma amnesia. En verdad somos hermanos.

-Es tarde Edward, ya no puedes hacer nada. Déjalos en paz.

-No falta mucho para que el trono de Inglaterra pase a mis manos, hermano – le recordó, al tiempo en que encogía sus manos en puños –, y para serte franco, no pienso perder mi primera batalla antes de siquiera ser Rey.

-Un Rey no esta hecho para convocar batallas, a menos que sea para defender a su pueblo.

-¡Yo estoy defendiendo a mi pueblo de tu vergüenza! – le gritó, golpeando el escritorio con rabia.

-¡Mentira, sólo defiendes tu ego y tratas de salvar tu honra! Ivanna nunca te amo, no te engañes más. ¡Al único hombre que amó fue a mi!, y eso es lo que no puedes soportar.

-Niño idiota. Te falta tanto para crecer.

-¡Y a ti te falta tanto para ser hombre!

De forma lenta y pausada, Edward se levantó de su sillón. Tomó su cigarrillo y lo aplastó en el cenicero sin dejar de mirar a Berth. Su hermano menor no tuvo miedo en sostenerle la mirada que sentenciaba una amenaza. Pero Edward se limitó a rodearle y dirigirse hacia la salida en completo silencio.

-Edward, por favor – intentó Berth, por enésima ocasión – detén este absurdo.

-Te hice una pregunta y no la respondiste.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Qué iba a suceder si te interponía en mi camino otra vez?

-No te atreverás...

-¿No?, veamos – Edward, con absoluta calma, sacó una nota del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a leer – Candice White-Andrey, hija adoptiva de los Andrey quien creció en un orfanatorio llamado "El Hogar de Pony", localizado en el poblado de Lakewood, Illinois. A los doce años trabajó como mucama de la familia Leegan... – el príncipe hizo una breve pausa para reírse cínicamente – sirvienta resultó tu amada. Qué vergüenza – Berth apretó la quijada sin responderle –. Luego, la señorita Andrey se convirtió en una de las herederas más prominentes de Norteamérica. A la trágica muerte de Anthony Brower, uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la familia, Candice White fue llevada al Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres junto con sus primos Archibald y Alistear Cornwell.

-¿Qué hiciste para...?

-Como veras Berth – el noble dobló el papel por la mitad y lo metio de nuevo en su bolsillo, con la misma calma que guardaban cada uno de sus movimientos – sé quien es, a dónde va y con quién va. Te lo advertí.

-¡Atrévete! – vociferó Berth, quien de pronto se sintió indefenso – ¡Si la lastimas, no te bastarán todos los días de tu vida para arrepentirte por ello!

-¡Amén! – los ojos de Edward irradiaban furia pero a la vez un atemorizante cinismo que Berth jamás había visto en él.

-¡Todos sabrán quien eres! – le amenazó su hermano –, hablaré con nuestro padre esta misma noche.

-¿Me acusarás con papá¡Oh cielos!, pobre de mí.

-¡Maldito loco!

-Que tengas un excelente día, Berth. Te veré pronto. Cuando vengas a pedirme, no, a rogarme que te perdone.

-¡Edward!

-Escríbele una carta a tu amada y envíasela a su orfanato. Asegúrate de despedirte de ella, porque es seguro que no volverás a verla.

* * *

**Océano Atlántico**

-¿Dónde esta¿Dónde la puse?

-¿Qué buscas, Candy? – preguntó Ivie al ver a su temporal madre adoptiva revolver su equipaje.

-Ivie¿no viste una carta por allí?

-¿Por allí dónde?

-Pues... por allí, por allí – la pecosa metió la mano hasta el fondo de su maleta si hallar nada y arrojó la valija para seguir buscando en la de Ivie.

-¡Oye, no tires mis cosas!

-Disculpa, cielo... – se excusó ante la niña, sin dejar de examinarlo todo.

-¿Por qué no buscas dentro de la maleta de Terry?

-¿Su maleta? – se detuvo a pensar un instante –. No, no es una buena idea.

-Tal vez está ahí.

-No lo creo – y volvió a buscar en su ropa revuelta.

-Yo lo haré por ti – determinada, Ivie se adelantó y abrió la valija del actor.

-¡No hagas eso! – ordenó Candy demasiado tarde.

-¿Esta es?

-Mi carta – se acercó a mirar más de cerca, estupefacta –. Sí esa es. No recuerdo habérsela dado a guardar.

-¿De quién es?

-De un amigo nuestro.

-¿Quién?

-Es como un hermano mayor, - explicó pecas – su nombre es Albert y vive en África.

-¿Dónde?

-Antes de ir a Escocia, me envió esta carta avisándome que partiría hacia allá.

-¿Eso buscabas?

-Sí, pensé que la había perdido.

-Pues no – resolvió la niña con naturalidad.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

-¿Y esto qué es?

-¿Qué?

Candy fijó su vista en el libro que Ivie señaló bajo la ropa de Terrence. Más que un libro, parecía un diario.

-Eso es… el diario de Terry.

-¡Vamos a leerlo!

-Por supuesto que no, Ivanna – protestó la rubia de inmediato –Eso no se le hace a los amigos. Tienes que respetar los objetos ajenos y mucho más – enfatizó con aire maternal – sus secretos.

-Mmh – asintió la niña, poco convencida.

-Cierra su maleta. No es bueno hurgar en las pertenencias de nadie.

Candy colocó el pasador en su lugar y la devolvió a su sitio sobre el piso.

-Voy a jugar arriba – informó Ivie al tomar sus colores y cuaderno de dibujo.

-No te alejes mucho y no hables con extraños ¿esta bien?

-Sí.

La niña salió del camarote dejando a Candy a solas con la carta de Albert en las manos, pero con la mente en otra parte. Su mirada, como atraída por un imán, regresó a la valija de Terrence.

-Su diario...

¿La pecosa estaba pensando lo que estaba pensando?

-No – sacudió la cabeza – eso no es correcto.

Pero pocas veces le había importado lo correcto cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos.

-¿Y si mirara una página nada más? – la tentación la llevó a estirar la mano lentamente -. Quizás de ese modo pueda entender qué rayos pasa por su cabeza.

El discutir con la duda es la mitad del camino para ser vencido por ella. Así que, en conclusión, Candy abrió nuevamente la maleta del actor, se apoderó de su diario y aunque se juró leer sólo unas líneas, el deseo de saber, de conocer los pensamientos de Granchester la llevaron a hojearlo todo.

"_Parecía tener una pesadilla. Tal vez no ha dejado de soñar con él"..._

-Esto lo escribió ayer.

"_Y con respecto a su primo, no sé que demonios pensar. Él la ama, estoy seguro¿pero ella?, quizás sí. En sus cartas le habla con tanta devoción y cariño que me asquea"_

_-¿_Mis cartas?

"_Sin embargo, cuando nos besamos, puedo jurar que es de mí de quien se ha enamorado. Quisiera poder preguntárselo, pero sigo vagando en esta incertidumbre. Me conformo con su confianza, con tenerla a mi lado todas las noches y observarla dormir… y oirla roncar como un oso"_

-¡¿OSO?! – se escandalizó la pecosa.

"_Si no hubiera regresado devuelto esa carta, si Candy se hubiera enterado que leí algo que no debía, supongo que no me lo perdonaría..."_

-Terry leyó... leyó mi carta – tartamudeó, en completo asombro – la que le escribí a Archie. Fue así que se enteró – concluyó pecas – por eso estaba tan molesto ¿Cómo se atrevió?

"_¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla¡Oh¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla¡Oh¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla..."**(1)**_

-Romeo y Julieta... – aseguró con orgullo – esto lo escribió de memoria.

"_Mientras dure este sueño, tengo la esperanza de no despertar en muchos años de él. Y de creer en la posibilidad de lo imposible"._

-Terry... – suspiró la pecosa, con una extraña sensación en el pecho que combinaba el enojo y la ternura – ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? – se recriminó –¿Cómo puedo molestarme con él si yo he hecho lo mismo?, he entrado sin permiso a sus sentimientos.

La perilla de la puerta se giró de repente, anunciando la presencia de alguien.

-¡Oh, Dios! – brincó la criminal, sin saber qué hacer con el cuaderno en las manos.

-¿Candy?

-Ivie – la pecosa respiró con tranquilidad al darse cuenta de la identidad del visitante – que alivio.

-Terry dice que vendrá tarde, que no lo esperemos despiertas.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Ahá...

-Siempre tan misterioso – rumió Candy, poco contenta con el mensaje - ¿Dónde esta él?

-Afuera... – Ivanna tomó su cuaderno de dibujo junto con sus lápices de colores y se recostó en la cama cómodamente – y dijo que si preguntabas eso, te dijera que ya sabías dónde.

Automáticamente, Candy dibujó una sonrisa cómplice de sus recuerdos.

-Sí... – asintió antes de ponerse de pie – ya sé dónde.

El diario de Terrence retornó a su sitio original luego de que Candy le pidiera a Ivie que se quedara en la habitación y no abriera a ningún desconocido. Enseguida salió a cubierta y como si hubiese abierto una puerta al pasado, se encontró envuelta en una blanca neblina espesa y fría que cegó sus pasos momentáneamente.

-Cuanta bruma – murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos para ver más allá de sus narices.

Terry la escuchó llegar y sonrió brevemente al recordar que esas habían sido las mismas primeras palabras que había oído de ella.

-Es como si pudiéramos regresar el tiempo – continuó mientras él escuchaba –. Imaginar que podemos volver a empezar – de espaldas a ella, el actor atendía con cuidado a sus palabras, pensando irreparablemente lo mismo –. Como si todo lo sucedido hubiese sido una ilusión, y apenas hoy te conociera.

-Precisamente eso fue – habló finalmente Terry – una ilusión.

-Lo que no era ilusión fueron tus ojos... – apuntó Candy, deteniéndose a su lado – llenos de lágrimas. Estabas llorando cuanto te conocí, pero después te reíste de mis pecas.

-No has dejado de ser una entrometida. ¿Ahora en qué sueñas pequeña pecosa?

-Lo mismo me dijiste esa noche – fascinada por el ruido de las olas en calma, Candy se recargó sobre la barandilla y miró de reojo a su Romeo - ¿Aún lo estás?

-¿Aún estoy que?

-Triste, como el día de año nuevo.

-Hay muchas razones para estar triste – le dijo –, sin embargo, la razón de ese día ya no importa.

-¿Puedo saber cuál era?

-¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos? – le respondió suspicaz.

-!Ha! – exclamó ella espontáneamente – si me ocupara de mis propios asuntos ninguno de los dos estaría en este barco con Ivie.

-¿Dónde esta ella?

-Dibujando unicornios en la habitación.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí.

-En ese caso – giró sobre sus talones para recargar la espalda en el frío metal – ¿quién es esa que está allí?

Candy siguió su mirada y encontró a Ivie jugando en la cubierta con la marioneta que Stear le había obsequiado hace tiempo y que habían podido conservar durante el viaje.

-Testaruda – refunfuñó la rubia pero terminó sonriendo a su querida amiga.

-Entremos – dispuso el aristócrata – cada vez hace más frío. Te avisé que llegaría tarde y que te metieras a la cama. Tú eres la testaruda.

-También dijiste si preguntaba por ti, sabría dónde encontrarte... – advirtió con picardía –. Si no querías verme, no tenías por qué haber dicho eso.

-Aunque me escondiera en una cueva, encontrarías la manera de venir a molestarme.

-¿Querías estar solo?

-Sí – contestó honestamente –, pero no pongas esa cara. No estoy molesto por nada.

-En ese caso¿te importa si me quedo sola yo también, aquí contigo?

Terry escudriñó el rostro de su ángel con extrañeza y fascinación. No respondió a su pregunta pero aceptó por su silencio la propuesta. Ambos se mantuvieron sin decir una palabra por un largo rato hasta que de pronto, una agradable melodía se mezcló con la brisa marina y llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Qué es eso? – a Candy le pareció una canción exquisita.

-Es un vals.

Candy cerró sus ojos y tarareó aquella melodía que llenaba el salón principal, signo de una fiesta en primera clase. Terry la observó hechizado e inducido por las notas musicales que entonaba con suavidad.

_¿Y por qué no?_ pensó en un impulso y sujetó su mano en el aire.

-¿Princesa Julieta, tendría el honor de concederme este baile?

-Con gusto.

Una sencilla reverencia sirvió de amable saludo para que después se tomaran de las manos y comenzaran a mecerse cadenciosamente, como si hubiese nacido para bailar juntos. El brazo de Terry rodeó su breve cintura y ella le correspondió con la mano aferrándose a su hombro.

Después de tantas horas difíciles, de días eternos y noches impredecibles, ambos intercambiaron miradas de alivio y regocijo, enmarcando el cuadro con una extraordinaria sonrisa de felicidad que los alejaba del resto mundo. La cubierta era de ellos y tenían toda la noche para bailar.

Quizás era un sueño, pensaron. Pero aunque durara sólo eso, lo vivieron como el mejor, el único y el más bello.

_**Someday, when I'm awfully low,**_

_**When the world is cold,**_

_**I will feel a glow just thinking of you...**_

_**And the way you look tonight.**_

El vestido de Candy jugaba con el viento, haciéndola sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo libre. Desató sus coletas para permitir que su cabello gozara de la misma libertad mientras que su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho al darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que se sentía estar en los brazos de Terry. Sólo en los de él.

_**But**__** you're lovely, with your smile so warm**_

_**And your cheeks so soft,**_

_**There i**__**s nothing for me but to love you,**_

_**just the way you look tonight.**_

La capa azul marino del actor combinaba enigmáticamente con sus ojos y los hacían brillar intensamente. Su ancha y dura espalda cobijaba del viento frío a la pecosa. Ella no recordó haberse sentido tan protegida y amada, y curiosamente, tampoco recordaba el sabor amargo de la infelicidad.

_**With each word your tenderness grows,**_

_**Tearing my fear apart...**_

_**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,**_

_**It touches my foolish heart.**_

Reían como antes, se sentían como antes y como siempre unidos por un lazo inexplicable de complicidad. Terry adoraba verla sonreír y reprenderle por tonterías. Candy amaba ese rostro adusto y a la vez perfecto que combinaba deliciosamente la altivez y ternura de un renegado.

_**Lovely ... never, never change.**_

_**Keep that breathless charm.**_

_**Won't you please arrange it? **_

'_**cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.**_

Tendrían que haber estado locos para dejar pasar ese instante; así que lo guardaron en un puño y lo protegieron dentro de su pecho, cerca del corazón.

Embriagado por la música, el actor la abrazó con fuerza y la levantó del piso para comenzar a darle vueltas en el aire. Ella rió a carcajadas, abrazada de su cuello para no caer. Y también, para no dejarlo ir. Para no perderse ni un segundo de ese instante que se convertía en preciada memoria, en luminosa nostalgia

Como ladrones de la noche, Candice y Terrence le robaron al destino un capítulo de felicidad inagotable, y antes de ser descubiertos por el día se refugiaron en la cobija de estrellas que el cielo nocturno tendió delicadamente sobre ellos.

_**Just the way you look tonight**__** (2)**_

_T__e quiero, irremediable, forzosa e inconteniblemente, te quiero._

* * *

**Londres  
Marzo de 1915.**

-Estoy ocupado – gruñó Edward de Gales al sirviente que tocó la puerta – no quiero ver a nadie.

-El señor que lo espera dice que es importante, su majestad. Le he dicho que se retire pero…

-¿Lo tengo que repetir, idiota?, no quiero ver a…

-¿Ni siquiera a un viejo amigo, Edward? – el misterioso visitante, irrumpió en el estudio del noble sin temor a su reacción.

Edward levantó el rostro y entornó los ojos para reconocer a su _viejo amigo._

-William Andrey, en persona – Edward examinó su rostro con incredulidad.

-Veo que me recuerdas. Eso me ahorrará tiempo.

-Déjanos solos – ordenó el príncipe a su mayordomo. Este le obedeció y cerró la puerta sigilosamente.

Ambos herederos de grandes fortunas y legados milenarios, se encontraron frente a frente después de más de diez años de no verse o entablar conversación alguna. Desde que eran dos niños revoltosos disfrutando del mismo jardín bajo los luminosos rayos de sol en un día de campo.

-Pensé que estabas en otra de tus cruzadas zoológicas por remotas tierras – comentó Edward, ofreciéndole algo de beber.

-Lo estaba – repuso Albert – pero una urgencia familiar me hizo volver.

-Toma asiento, William ¿qué quieres de tomar?

-Nada gracias, mi visita será breve.

-Tiempo, tiempo... – reconvino su majestad, ofendido por el desaire – siempre tan faltos de él ¿no lo crees?

-Hay muchas cosas que nos hacen falta, Edward – Albert se sentó frente a él sin perderlo de vista – entre ellas la tranquilidad, la paz y últimamente… el valor.

-¿Valor¿Por qué lo dices?, no me digas que te volviste un cobarde, William. Recuerdo perfectamente que de pequeño eras capaz de trepar a la espalda de un oso salvaje sin inmutarte. Echabas a reír como si se tratara de la espalda de tu padre.

-No soy yo el cobarde, Edward. No hablaba de mi valor sino del tuyo.

-¿Te refieres a algo en particular o seguimos con las remembranzas del pasado?

-Deja de darle vueltas, Ed. Ni a ti ni a mí nos gusta perder el tiempo.

-Ed... – el hombre sonrió con melancolía – hace años que nadie me llamaba así. Por cierto¿Cómo está tu abuela?

-Ocupada con los negocios familiares, gracias.

-Lo imaginé. Y así continuará hasta que el anónimo señor William ocupe su lugar dentro de la familia Andrey.

-Sucederá pronto.

-Por fin... – cuidadoso de sus palabras y de los movimientos de Albert, Edward encendió un cigarrillo y bebió un sorbo de su whisky –. Muy bien, William, creo saber a lo que vienes y para mí resulta tan penoso como para ti.

-No sabía que te habías vuelto un mentiroso, además de un asesino.

Fue poco el tiempo que compartieron juntos cuando niños, pero nunca olvidaron la personalidad de cada uno. Albert vivió cerca de Edward un año de su infancia, en Londres. El padre de Albert, la antigua cabeza de los Andrey, mantuvo excelentes relaciones económicas y sociales con el Rey George V, padre de Edward y Berth. Albert tenía once años, Edward apenas nueve. En 1903 se conocieron y la afinidad que lograron fue significativa dado que padecían de la misma soledad provocada por el absorbente rol social de sus padres. Llegaron a considerarse amigos, pero la vida hizo su labor y los separó forzosamente.

Doce años después, volvían a encontrarse, aunque dicho reencuentro no fue lo esperado por nadie. Las circunstancias eran otras, la algidez suscitada por el hecho de que Edward hubiera conocido a Candy e intentara jugar con ella como con un animal de caza, le pareció a Albert… detestable.

Al adoptarla, consciente de lo que significaba para sus queridos sobrinos y para él, juró protegerla y recompensarla por las carencias que había padecido en su niñez y juventud. No faltaría a su palabra aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mismo infierno.

William Albert Andrew afrontaría lo que fuera con el único propósito de defender a sus seres queridos, además de sostener su férrea convicción por hacer lo que correcto. Aquello fue lo que le identificó con Candy; su pequeña llorona demostró desde siempre ser una mujer convencida de que ayudar a los demás no representaba un mérito sino una obligación, y de que la lucha por un ideal es la brújula que guía a la personas a través de la vida para darle un sentido.

-Tu protegida tiene en su poder a alguien muy valioso para mí – explicó Edward –, es por eso que quiero encontrarla. Es todo.

-¿Para esa loable tarea necesitas enviar a una banda de asesinos con la orden de secuestrar a una niña?

-¿Secuestrar?, me parece que no sabes…

-Y además de eso, pedirles que si alguien se cruzaba en su camino ¿le asesinaran fríamente como ocurrió con la heredera Britter?

-Tienes un magnífico informador, Albert. Podrías recomendarlo a la Corte.

-¿Qué quieres de Candy? – Albert se levantó, fastidiado de la buena educación.

-Quiero que me entregue a esa niña. Y únicamente por ser parte de tu familia, le daré esa oportunidad sin que haya represalias. Quiero que me la dé sin hacer preguntas y prometo olvidarme de los problemas que me ha causado.

-Aún no sé para qué quieres a esa niña con semejante vehemencia, pero es lo que menos me importa. Lo que sé es que Candy trata de alejarla de ti y eso me basta para protegerlas a ambas.

-Es una pena, William.

-Pero en esta ocasión, lo es para ti.

-Te conviene escucharme. Hazlo por el bien de los Andrey.

-El único que sabe sobre el bien de los Andrey soy yo. No te entrometas con mi familia.

-Me fascina tu espíritu, vagabundo.

-Me alegra que te agrade mi compañía, porque si continuas molestándonos, no será la última vez que me veas. Ya no somos niños, así que déjate de juegos.

-Dile a esa huérfana que haga lo que necesito y no habrá conflictos ni consecuencias.

-Esa huérfana – reviró Albert, furioso – es la heredera de nuestra fortuna y nuestro destino. Y este vagabundo – agregó, refiriéndose a él – el jefe del clan Andrey, es su mejor amigo. Si persigues a Candice White, me persigues a mí. Y si la lastimas, yo te lastimaré a ti.

-Asombroso discurso. Bravo.

-Quedas advertido. Hasta pronto – se despidió Albert con una vana y despectiva reverencia –, su majestad.

* * *

-¡Todo fue tan emocionante!

-¿Te pareció emocionante, Paty? – Stear tuvo serias sospechas de que a su novia la hubieran golpeado fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡Claro que sí! – continuó la joven –, la persecución, la sorpresa, el romance. ¡Además pasó algo grandioso! – exclamó tan fuerte que hizo saltar a Stear del susto – uno de tus inventos por fin funcionó.

-Bien. Es verdad.

-Pero hay algo que yo no sabía.

-¿Qué era?

-Acerca de Archie y Candy.

-Ah... – comprendió el inventor – eso.

-Él está enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí. Desde hace tiempo. Quizás desde que la conoció pero no se atrevió a decírselo a nadie.

-¿Y lo que sentía por Annie no era amor?

-Era otra clase de amor, Paty.

-¿Existe otra clase de amor?

-Por supuesto que existe. Está el amor de hermanos – enumeró Stear con sencillez – de padres, de hijos, de abuelos, de amigos. Y naturalmente, el amor de un hombre por una mujer.

Paty contemplaba a Stear absorta en sus palabras mientras el genio inventor se sonrojaba por la fija mirada de su novia.

-Archie ama a Candy – meditó el chico – pero no sabe si tendrá una oportunidad con ella. Candy lo quiere pero sólo como…

-Un buen amigo – apuró Paty con obviedad.

-No le hace gracia, y no le es suficiente.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ser suficiente¿Por qué no dejarle luchar hasta el final?

-Paty – dijo Stear en tono serio al aproximarse a ella –, yo pienso que el amor se siente o no se siente, y Candy no lo ama de esa forma.

-Puede ser, pero a veces – Paty se detuvo a mirar de cerca los brillantes ojos de su inventor favorito –, uno aprende a amar. La amistad es el comienzo hasta que ése lazo se convierte en algo extraordinario.

Stear contempló a Paty y escuchó su explicación con la misma devoción con la que lo había hecho ella. Sin darse cuenta, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que le oprimía el pecho.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Paty?

-No¿qué es?

-No lo había notado muy bien pero... tú también eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes.

-Por su comentario, Paty esbozó una tímida sonrisa acompañada de un retortijón de estómago que casi la hizo de alegría.

-Stear…

-Tal vez tienes razón. Al paso de los días, un amigo se transforma en una persona especial – Stear se inclinó lentamente hacia Paty, como si estuviera hipnotizado – y no te das cuenta que te has enamorado hasta que consigues verte reflejado en sus ojos.

Quizás haya sido el cansancio, posiblemente la euforia de la aventura que habían vivido días atrás, pero Stear, impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, habló sin pensar en las palabras que decía y obedeció ciegamente a su corazón.

-Envidiaba a Candy – aceptó Patricia – envidiaba la forma en que era amada por ti y por Archie. Después por Terrence. Debe ser lindo que te quieran así.

-Debe ser.

-Stear.

-Sí, Paty.

-Tus ojos son más lindos sin anteojos – para hacérselo notar, O'Brien lo despojó de ellos.

-Y tú, con o sin ellos, eres una mujer muy bella. Gracias por todo lo que nos has ayudado, Paty.

-Lo hago por el cariño que le tengo a Candy.

-¿Solamente por eso? – preguntó Stear, decepcionado.

-No... sí... Creí que era lo correcto.

-Sí... – murmuró Stear, con su mirada fija en los perfilados labios de Paty.

-No – recompuso, con las mejillas ruborizadas – no lo hice por Candy solamente.

-¿No?

-Lo hice también... por... por ti – Paty bajó el rostro, pero Stear la detuvo a medio camino tomando su barbilla.

-Te has puesto muy roja.

-¿De verdad?

Stear moría por besarla, pero si lo hacía y Paty le rechazaba, se sentiría el hombres más miserable del mundo.

-Stear.

-¿Sí?

Como una niña pequeña dispuesta a robarse un dulce, Paty se puso de puntillas y le arrebató un beso inusitado. Un beso tan breve e inocente pero tan añorado por ambos que aquel segundo se multiplicó un millón. A continuación, salió despavorida hacia el balcón del cuarto de Stear, y seguida de los consejos de Candy, sujetó con fuerza la cuerda para regresar de inmediato a su dormitorio.

Stear no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y por consiguiente no alcanzó a detenerla. La vio partir en medio de la noche mientras tocaba sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y juró guardar eternamente esa caricia como un tesoro escondido dentro de una cajita musical.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Ah! me hubiera encantado tener un novio como Stear que todo el día estuviera pensando en darme sus inventos como regalo. ¿O no?

Oigan, gracias por dejarme review. Los leo todos con detenimiento y aunque no les conteste personalmente, sepa que mi agradecimiento si va dirigido y direccionado a cada corazón que se da el permiso de soñar un rato con un recuerdo de la infancia.

Me preguntaron donde había publicado esta historia con anterioridad pero honestamente me da pena darles la dirección porque Azul está escrito pésimo!!, y es que fue mi opera prima. Asi que ahora que lo estoy arreglando, no mucho, pero algo, les pido me den la oportunidad de publicarla aquí y que sólo aquí la sigan porque si me da horror los errores garrafales de antaño (Oy! pura R)

Seguimos con más? Ahora si me estoy apurando a publicar! y ya viene el otro de Yume!

Arigato, minna.

Emera-chan**  
**

**Referencias:**

**(1) **Fragmento de "**_Romeo y Julieta_**" de William Shakespeare: Acto Segundo, Escena II "**_El Jardín de Capuleto_**".

**(2) ****_The way you look tonigh_ **– intérprete, Tony Bennet


	18. En camino 7a y última parte

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**_En camino_**

**Parte 7**

**New York  
Abril de 1915.**

-América – dijo Candy al respirar su fresco aire de libertad – por fin...

Sin detenerse a pensar, echó a correr escalones abajo deseando tocar tierra pero Terry la detuvo en el embarcadero, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Quiero llegar al Hogar de Pony lo antes posible – argumentó la pecosa, arrastrando al actor con ella.

-¿Y piensas llegar corriendo?

-¡Claro que no! – rió al oír esa ridiculez –, pero tenemos que tomar el primer tren a Chicago. Apúrate.

-Tranquilízate, Candy – Terrence la detuvo por completo y la miró con atención – debemos conseguir dinero antes.

-¿No quedó nada de nuestros ahorros?

-Apenas para comer y pagar un carruaje que nos lleve a…

-¿A?

-Un sitio donde alguien puede ayudarnos.

-Discúlpame – se excusó apenada la rubia – no quise ser demasiado entusiasta. Ivie¿tienes hambre?

-No mucha.

-Aunque no la tengan – apuntó el actor – hay que comer. Además, no estoy seguro de que esa persona nos tienda la mano.

_-Su madre – _pensó Candy y sonrió ligeramente.

-Esperen aquí – Terrence buscó con la mirada la oficina del puerto y sin grandes esfuerzos la halló a un par de metros de distancia – Antes tengo que hacer algo.

-Te acompañaremos – ofreció la pecosa pero Terry la detuvo del hombro enérgicamente.

-No, aguarden aquí las dos, y no se alejen.

* * *

-Gracias¿cuánto es? 

-De nada, jovencito – sonrió amablemente el encargado del telégrafo – son cinco centavos por la llamada.

-Bueno – suspiró el aristócrata al salir de la oficina con cinco centavos menos en la bolsa – Al menos aceptó recibirnos. No tengo otra opción que acudir a ella.

* * *

-Ahí esta. Es él. Estoy seguro 

-¿Dónde?

-Frente a la oficina de telégrafos – señaló el hombre a su compañero – ¿lo ves?

-Sí, vamos.

* * *

-Allí viene Terry – Candy se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Ivanna - ¿lista para irnos? 

-¿Vamos a comer?

-Dijiste que no tenías hambre.

-Sí tengo.

-De acuerdo – consintió con una sonrisa –, vamos a com… - Candice se quedó de piedra cuando observó claramente a dos hombres siguiendo a Terrence – Oh, no – apretó los párpados con frustración –, aquí vamos otra vez.

-¿Qué es? – Ivie tiró de su mano con curiosidad.

-Sujétate de mi mano muy fuerte – le pidió – y no me sueltes.

* * *

-Señor, Granchester – escuchó Terry a sus espaldas – ¿podría acompañarnos, por favor? 

Cuando Terrence se volvió a mirarlo, uno de los dos extraños se colocó frente a él y otro en sus talones para rodearle.

-¿Me habla a mí? – inquirió el chico –, se equivocó de persona.

-Lamento las molestias, señor, pero permítame que insista – el desconocido inclinó la cabeza como si hablara con su amo y no con un fugitivo. Terry frunció el entrecejo sin comprender lo que sucedía. Los hombres de Marc lo habrían forzado a seguirlos sin preguntarle nada.

De inmediato buscó a Candy a la distancia, sin conseguir hallarla en el lugar donde la había dejado.

-Le dije que se equivocó de persona. Déjeme pasar.

-Comprendemos su reacción pero, señor….

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

-Por su bien, será mejor que...

-¡Dijo que no! – Candy apareció repentinamente y le propinó un duro y asertivo golpe con su maleta al hombre que estaba a punto de coger el brazo de su actor preferido.

Terry siguió su ejemplo y se encargó del segundo sujeto con un sencillo pero contundente codazo en el estómago. Consiguió sacarle el aire y derribarlo al piso.

-¡Corre, Candy! – fue su orden y las dos le obedecieron.

Los tres huyeron despavoridos por entre el cúmulo de gente arremolinada en el puerto.

-¡Con permiso, con permiso! – se abrieron paso a golpes y empujones.

-¡No debiste arriesgarte así! – la reprendió Terry, al señalarle un callejón por el que debían ir – ¡Tenías que haberte marchado sin mi!.

-Si necesito tu opinión te la pediré – repuso la pecosa, tomando a Ivie en sus brazos – malagradecido.

A falta de aire en los pulmones, tuvieron que parar en una esquina y para su buena fortuna, lo hicieron en el momento justo en que un carruaje vacío daba la vuelta.

-¡Aprisa, suban!

-¿A dónde, señor? – preguntó el cochero, mirándolos trepar como endemoniados.

-Broadway – indicó el actor –. A la mansión de la señora Baker.

* * *

-¿Eleanor Baker? 

-Sí, señor. Ahí es adonde se dirigieron. No pudimos detenerlos en el muelle.

-Bien, vigilen la casa. Iré ahora mismo hacia allá.

-Como usted ordene, señor.

Había arribado unos días antes que su hijo lo hiciera, pero eso le bastó al Duque de Granchester para arreglar traerlo de vuelta. Fue fácil suponer que si Terry viajaba a los Estados Unidos buscaría a su madre, se tragaría su orgullo y le pediría ayuda.

Richard Granchester no iba a consentirle cometer otra estupidez. Estaba determinado a recuperar a su primogénito y alejarlo de esa jovencita Andrey. Pero más importante aún, de la mujer que podría influenciarle perniciosamente y echar a perder sus planes hereditarios: Eleanor.

* * *

**Londres.  
Abril de 1915.**

_Querida Candy:_

_Te escribo esta carta con la esperanza de que llegué al Hogar de Pony al mismo tiempo que tú. Stear y yo te extrañamos tanto, y estamos muy preocupados por no poder ayudarte como cada uno quisiera. Pero no te angusties por favor, todos estamos bien. Paty cuida de Kleen y Stear de ella._

_La tía abuela nos enviará de vuelta a Chicago por órdenes del tío abuelo. La guerra en Europa es inminente. Sin embargo, estoy contento porque finalmente estaremos juntos._

**_Hoy buscas en mí, un amigo_**

_**que haga un poco porque alcances lo que anhelas**_

_**un amigo sería yo si te apoyara contra todo lo demás**_

_**a un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz**_

_**aunque ésta te llevara lejos**_

_**y te fueras mas allá de donde yo**_

_**te habría podido acompañar.**_

_Recibí cada una de tus cartas aunque no te lo pude decir en Southampton. Sólo deseaba abrazarte y saber que estarías bien, ésa es mi excusa. Anhelé partir contigo, subir a ese barco y llevarte sana y salva a casa. Perdóname, por no haber tenido el valor de olvidarme de todo e irme a tu lado. Créeme cuando te digo que no ha pasado un día en que no piense en ti._

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo**_

_**porque hay cosas en mí que estarían mintiendo**_

_**por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien**_

_**que piensa en la comprensión**_

_**y ésta sólo me daría tranquilidad**_

_**si a la vez tu me comprendieras**_

_**esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte**_

_**cuando me dices adiós.**_

_Durante la cena de Navidad, Stear y yo __deseábamos verte sentada con nosotros en la mesa. Detesté pensar en lo mal que podrías estarla pasando. Fue difícil soportarlo._

_A veces odio que seas tan buena, que pienses en los demás antes que en ti. Eso te ha traído tanta tristeza. Especialmente ahora que nuestras vidas han cambiado como jamás lo imaginamos. Aún hay algo que tengo que decirte pero lo haré mirándote a los ojos. No obstante, tendrás que prometerme ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Qué tontería he dicho. Ya lo eres. Estoy seguro que la vida te recompensará con todo lo que has deseado. Con todo lo que mereces recibir. Y me gustaría estar junto a ti para verte sonreír cuando eso suceda._

_**Un amigo te diría que todo marcha**_

_**mientras se muerde los labios**_

_**y por ti no extrañaría cada fin de año**_

_**los días que no volverás**_

_**un amigo dejaría de hablar de cosas**_

_**que sabe que te harán falta,**_

_**para hablarte de lo que hay más adelante**_

_**aunque yo me quede atrás.**_

_Le escribí al tío abuelo pidiéndole ayuda. No te preocupes, sé que no se negará a apoyarnos para que Ivie tenga un hogar y una vida mejor de la que ha llevado hasta hoy. Y todo gracias a ti, gatita. Cada vez que te llamo así, recuerdo los días en Lakewood. Las memorias que coleccionamos y que nos han convertido en los mejores amigos. Siempre te estaré agradecido por haber aparecido en nuestro camino a pesar de todo el dolor que eso trajo a tu vida._

_**Sé que siempre fiel contigo,**_

_**me tuviste a cada instante de tu vida**_

_**alguien que lo daba todo sin pedirte,**_

_**ni siquiera la verdad**_

_**siempre tuviste éste cómplice que vino**_

_**sin que le necesitaras**_

_**porque concebía el mundo desde tus ojos**_

_**si ellos me querían mirar.**_

_Todos te __envían sus saludos. Paty volverá con nosotros a América. Sus padres así lo ordenaron. Elisa y Neil no son la excepción. No han dejado de molestarnos pero ya no nos importa. Al menos a mí ha dejado de importarme._

_Candy, no te rindas. Quienes te conocemos, aprendimos de tu ejemplo, de tu fortaleza. Algunos hemos cambiado radicalmente nuestras vidas al ver reflejados nuestros ideales en ti. Annie tenía razón, todo el mundo te ama, y quien no lo hace, es alguien que no sabe amar._

_Es difícil verte llorar, pero yo sé que lo haces cuando nadie te observa. Gracias también por eso, por enseñarnos que podemos sentir la tristeza para después recobrar la alegría y apreciar la diferencia._

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo**_

_**cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas**_

_**no soy tan civilizado para comprender**_

_**sabiendo que te vas**_

_**para ti seré aquel que hoy lo pierde todo**_

_**porque no supo escucharte**_

_**que para mí sólo seré un extraño en paz**_

_**que nunca te dejó de amar.**_

_Cuí__date por favor, cuida de Ivie y pronto nos veremos. Lo juro._

_Te quiere, Archie._

_**Que para mí sólo seré un extraño en paz**_

_**que nunca te dejó de amar (1)**_

* * *

**New York.  
Abril de 1915.**

-Es aquí.

-¿Aquí vive tu madre? – Candy abrió la boca casi del tamaño de la mansión que se erguía frente a ella –, su casa es hermosa.

-¿Tu mamá, Terry?

-Si, Ivie – asintió él –, pero lo mejor será que esperen en el jardín. No estoy seguro de que quiera ayudarnos o que el importe.

-¿Cómo podría negarse? – le recriminó la pecosa.

-No la conoces.

-Pero es tu madre.

-¿Eso es garantía de amor?

-Es mucho más de lo que otros han tenido.

-Basta – sentenció, molesto – déjame arreglar este asunto a mi manera.

Candy torció la boca y obedeció de mala gana. Sabía que en ocasiones como esa, cuando Terry endurecía sus facciones y sus ojos la miraban fríamente, lo mejor era guardar silencio.

-¡Joven, Terry! – saludó el ama de llaves efusivamente desde el enrejado –¿es en verdad usted?

-Hola, Emma – correspondió el primogénito de la actriz – ¿Está mi madre en casa?

-Sí, los está esperando. Pasen por favor.

-Buenas tardes, señora – saludó Candy con una reverencia.

-Bienvenida, señorita.

-Candy, mi nombre es Candy. Y ella es Ivie.

-Hola... – la niña agitó la mano con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Emma, lleva a Candy y a Ivie al jardín, por favor – pidió Terrence, observando de reojo la entrada de la mansión –allí me esperarán.

-Pero su madre dijo que...

-Haz lo que te he dicho – le rebatió con firmeza.

-Bien. Será como usted ordene.

-Terry... – le reprendió la pecosa – no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo.

-Guarda silencio y quédate en el jardín. No toques nada y…

-Sí, sí – refunfuñó la rubia, con un mohín –, no te alejes ni hables con desconocidos. No te metes en lo que no te importa y no comas demasiado.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro, Terry se cuestionaba una y otra vez si habría sido una buena idea acudir a ella. No quiso ayudarlo la primera vez¿por qué lo haría ahora? 

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Eleanor Baker se llevó las manos al rostro, estremecida al ver a su único hijo. Lo notó más delgado y más alto. Quiso correr hacia él pero la adusta expresión de Terrence se lo impidió.

-Terry…

-Buenos días, señora Baker.

-Me alegra tanto volver a verte.

-Eso tendré que escribirlo en mi diario para recordarlo.

-Terry, por favor...

-¿Supones que miento?

-Esta vez tienes que escucharme. Puedo explicarlo todo.

-Cualquiera podría. Fue sencillo entender la razón por la que me echaste la última vez. No malgastes tu tiempo, lo entendí en el barco camino a Londres.

-Merezco tu desprecio, lo sé. Pero aún es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No vino a recuperar nada de ti.

-No importan las razones – con profundo temor, Eleanor se aproximó a su hijo - estas aquí y es suficiente.

-Estoy aquí pero no por mí. No viajé hasta aquí para tener un dulce reencuentro con nadie.

-Está bien – consintió la actriz –, será como tú lo desees. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, sólo te pido la oportunidad de dejarme ayudarte. ¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Terry y su madre? 

-¿Qué?

-Eh... nada – la pecosa se descubrió hablando en voz alta – ¿Qué haces, Ivie?

-Dibujo un barco.

-¿Cómo en el que vinimos?

-Ahá…

-Muy bien – frotó su cabeza tiernamente - escucha Ivie¿podrías quedarte aquí y esperarme?

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta por el jardín.

-Terry dijo que no nos moviéramos de aquí.

-Pero tú no le vas a decir a Terry ¿verdad?

-Terry dijo que lo obedeciéramos.

-¿Y qué pasa si quiero ir al baño?

-Terry dijo que…

-Sí, sí – Candy gruñó al darse cuenta que Ivie se había convertido en soldado fiel de ese engreído –, pero iré de todas formas. No vayas a ningún lado.

* * *

-¿Y a dónde piensan ir? 

-A Chicago. Candy solía vivir allí.

-Pero no pueden seguir arriesgándose de esa manera.

-Lo hemos hecho durante casi un año – dijo Terrence con cansancio –. Ya sabemos cómo cuidarnos.

-Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen. Estarán a salvo.

-En ningún lugar estaremos a salvo. Sólo hasta que podamos hablar con la familia de Candy y decidir que hacer con la niña.

-¿Por qué te has aventurado tanto por esa niña y una jovencita que apenas conoces?

-No creo que puedas comprenderlo.

-¿Amor? – preguntó Eleanor, intuitivamente – ¿te has enamorado de ella?

Terry guardó silencio y miró a su madre con recelo. A pesar de que él lo negara, Eleanor leía sus sentimientos sin gran dificultad.

-Señora... – les interrumpió el ama de llaves.

-Emma, te pedí que nos dejaran a solas.

-Discúlpeme... – dijo la mujer, nerviosa hasta los cabellos – lo lamento tanto, pero es que…

* * *

-¿Por dónde se irá a la sala¿Esa será la ventana? 

Candy curioseaba por los alrededores de la mansión, metiendo la cabeza y estirando el cuello en todos los rincones posibles.

-¿Podría ser?, sí... – sonrió victoriosa – ahí están.

Candy encontró a Terry y a su madre conversando en la sala principal. Se aproximó con cuidado al ventanal para no ser vista. Desde ahí opinó que la cara del aristócrata no era muy amable.¿Cómo podía un hijo molestarse por ver a su…?

Eureka. Candy ató cabos. Fue por ella por quien Terry lloraba en el barco de regreso a Londres. Vino a verla y todo salió mal. También recordó la ocasión en que el chico la amenazó para que no hablara con nadie sobre la mujer en la fotografía de su habitación.

-Ahora entiendo.

* * *

-Es… el señor, madame. 

-¿El señor? – repitió Eleanor, - ¿Richard? – reaccionó estupefacta.

-¿Quién? – Terry se volvió a mirar a su madre, tan atónito como ella.

-Finalmente te encuentro – irrumpió el Duque de Granchester en la sala, sin esperar la autorización de su antigua esposa.

-¿Que haces aquí? – inquirió Terrence con profundo desagrado.

-Vine por ti. ¿Qué más?

-Richard – sentenció Eleanor –, no puedes entrar así a mi casa. No tienes ningún derecho.

-Tengo derechos sobre mi hijo. Y he dicho que vine por él.

-Terry no es un niño – le advirtió – y él ha venido a mí, así que te suplico que te marches.

-Lo haré en cuanto Terrence se despida de ti. Es hora de marcharnos, hijo.

-¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo! – vociferó su primogénito – y la señora Baker te ha pedido que te vayas.

-¡No fue una pregunta, Terrence¡fue una orden!

-¡Basta Richard, déjalo tranquilo!

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a opinar nada¡No eres nadie en su vida!

-¡No le hables así! – Terry se interpuso entre su madre y su padre, mirando al segundo con hondo rencor – ¡tu tampoco eres nadie para mí desde hace mucho tiempo!

-¿Cómo tiene que ser tratada una mujerzuela? – preguntó el Duque, con sorna – ¿Cómo una gran dama de sociedad?

-No importa cómo, Richard – Eleanor se adelantó a su hijo, tomándole por hombre protectoramente –. Esta es mí casa y con eso basta para que sea yo la que dicte las órdenes. Vete.

-No dejaré a mi hijo contigo.

-¿Tu hijo? – la actriz sonrió burlonamente – ¿Cuándo recordaste que lo era¿Cuándo escapó de la prisión en la que lo mantuviste preso durante diez años?

-Es más de lo que tú hiciste por él cuando vino a pedir tu ayuda. ¿O me equivoco, Terrence? – Richard aguardó la respuesta de su hijo sin éxito – ¡Te hice una pregunta¡Responde!

-Vete al diablo – masculló su heredero.

-¡Malagradecido! – el noble levantó el brazo para golpear a Terrence en el rostro pero Eleanor sostuvo su brazo en el aire, impidiéndoselo.

-Nunca más – le advirtió furiosa –. No volverás a ponerle la mano encima.

-¿Esa es tu maldita forma de decir _te quiero_, no es así, padre?

-Ignórale – dijo Eleanor, alejándole con desprecio –. Ya se va.

-Sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente, Eleanor.

-Sí, lo sé – le miró desafiante – estoy segura que harás lo imposible por apartar a Terry de mi lado y hacerle la vida miserable como hasta hoy, pero te tengo noticias, Richard – sonrió triunfante – en esta ocasión estoy dispuesta a luchar por él.

-Te felicito, Eleanor. Aunque me parece que es un poco tarde para eso. Terrence¿escuchaste lo que dije?, vámonos.

-¡Si me voy será por mi propio pie y no contigo!

-¡Es su padre! – Candy se tapó la boca con horror - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Los nervios y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por Terry, dejó a Candice con la mente en blanco. Atinó simplemente a presenciar la lucha entre padre e hijo detrás del cristal, orando porque ocurriera un milagro que los detuviera.

-Sé bien que esa muchachita te espera. Sal y dile que se vaya. ¡No la quiero cerca de ti!

-¡No hables de Candy! – le amenazó Terrence, sintiendo correr su sangre violentamente en sus venas.

-¡Nadie forzará a mi hijo a hacer lo que no quiera, Richard!

-¡Yo sí puedo! – decretó el Duque - ¡Y si tú no la echas, lo haré yo!

-¡Si das un paso para buscarla, me olvidaré que eres mi padre!

-Jamás podrás, Terrence. Lo seré hasta la muerte.

-No la alejarás de mi vida – agregó el actor –, seré yo quien te aleje de la mía.

-¡Suficiente! – Eleanor llamó a su servidumbre, harta del escándalo – ¡Emma, pide que venga la policía!

-Sí, señora – atendió el ama de llaves y salió con urgencia.

-No puedes asustarme con eso, Eleanor. No seas ilusa.

-El iluso eres tú al pensar que Terry y yo acataremos tus órdenes un día más.

-¿Entonces no te importa saber lo que pienso hacer con Terrence si me desobedece una vez más?

-¿Estás amenazándolo?

-Lo desheredaré – sentenció fríamente –. Lo abandonaré a su suerte y le cerraré todas las puertas que intente abrir para lograr su estúpido sueño de ser actor. No tendré piedad de él, o de ti si decides ayudarle. ¡Acabaré con su carrera antes de que comience!

-¡No! – el grito de Candy retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación y todos se volvieron a mirarla – usted no puede hacerle eso.

-Candy...

-¡No puede ser tan cruel e inhumano como para lastimar a su hijo de esa forma! – continuó la pecosa – ¿Y se dice su padre?

-¡Cállate, Candy! – le ordenó Terry, pero no lo escuchó.

-Perdóname – sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le sonrió con infinita desolación – es por mi culpa que sucedió esto. No es justo que sufras las consecuencias.

-¿Tú eres... Candy? – preguntó Eleanor, intrigada ante la conmovedora presencia de la joven y de la forma en que hijo la observaba.

-Señora – dijo ella –, créame que nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie. Mucho menos a su hijo. Lo lamento tanto.

Su alma transparente, sus palabras emotivas, su tristeza desbordada. Era amor, por supuesto. Eleanor lo supo al escuchar la respuesta de Candy. No dudó que su hijo sintiera exactamente lo mismo y fue fácil comprender el por qué.

-Las disculpas no bastarán – apuntó Richard con desdén – Aléjate de Terrence antes de que eches a perder su vida.

-Señor, le juro que yo…

-¡Si intentas enredarlo en tus problemas personales, haré que lo pagues caro! – el inglés se aproximó a Candy y pretendió echarla de ahí sujetando su brazo.

-¡No la toques! – la rabia de Terry estalló.

-¿Vas a obligarme? – le retó su padre – quiero verlo.

-¡No, Terry! – Eleanor interfirió en su camino al verlo perder el control – ¡por favor!

-Haga conmigo lo que quiera Duque de Granchester –Candy accedió a la advertencia del noble, determinada a proteger al chico que amaba – pero no lo lastime a él.

-No digas estupideces – intervino Terrence –, vete de aquí.

-Lo haré – con la voz entrecortada y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, la pecosa se despidió de él – gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí – le miró dulce y dolorosamente –, adiós, Terry.

Sin creer en lo que veía, Terrence murmuró el nombre de su pecosa al verla salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Es mi turno de hacer algo por ti – se dijo Candice, inundada en llanto mientras huía - ¡Pero no quiero dejarte¡no quiero!

-¡Candy! – la llamó Terry y corrió tras ella pero su paso se vio obstruido por la firme presencia de su padre.

-¡Déjala ir! – le dijo – Será lo mejor para todos.

-¡Quítate! – forcejeó con él ante una estremecida Eleanor – ¡Déjame pasar!

-¡No!

-¡Suéltame o te juro que te arrepentirás! – Terrence miró a los ojos de su padre, con una terrible desesperación.

-¡Déjalo ir, Richard!

-¡Entiende que así debe ser! – insistió el Duque –¡así y de ninguna otra forma!

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Terry no lo soportó más y con la fuerza de su corazón, más allá que con la de sus brazos y piernas, consiguió finalmente apartarle para así poder ir tras su querida pecosa y retenerla un día más en su vida.

-¡Ivie, vámonos!

-Candy… – la niña la miró asustada – ¿Por qué lloras?

-Apresúrate. Hay que irnos.

-¿Y Terry?

-No vendrá con nosotras.

-Pero...

-¡Vámonos he dicho! – Candy tomó de la mano a Ivanna y fue con ella hacia la parte trasera del jardín.

A pesar de que corrió tan rápido como pudo, Terry no estuvo seguro de que llegaría a tiempo para detener a esa necia. Si Candy se atrevía a desvanecerse sin dejar rastro, el mismo la asesinaría.

Al llegar al portón principal, pudo observar a dos hombres montando guardia celosamente. Eran los mismos tipos que lo habían interceptado en el muelle.

-Así que fuiste tú – murmuró a su padre.

Comprendió que Candy no habría podido salir por allí, así que de inmediato corrió hacia el jardín.

-Sube, pequeña... – Candice ofreció su mano a Ivie –aprisa, no tengas miedo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que saltar la barda?

-Porque la puerta está cerrada con llave – sonrió la pecosa y sujetó fuerte a su amiga – vamos, no preguntes más.

-¿Por dónde se fueron? – preguntó Terry a la servidumbre.

-No lo sé, señor.

-¡Dime, maldición! – el actor sujetó al jardinero por la camisa – ¿Dónde esta una chica rubia que venía con una niña?

-Ellas…

-¿Dónde?

-La señorita corrió con la niña hacia la barda, señor. Allá – apuntó el hombre, temblando de pies a cabeza – junto a los árboles más altos.

-Por supuesto – masculló Terrence – ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?

-Vamos, Ivie.

-Tengo miedo.

-No hay por qué – Candy le sonrió, como si estuvieran en un día de campo –, sujétate de las ramas y salta cuando estés cerca del piso. Confía en mí.

-Sí… – Ivanna confió y se deslizó con cierto temor por la barda ayudada por Candice. Saltó como le había dicho pero por accidente se raspó una pierna al tocar el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó pecas, desde arriba.

-Sí. No me duele.

Candy se preparó para seguirle y se agarró fuerte con los dedos.

-¡Candy! – oyó detrás de ella y al mirar por encima de su hombro, descubrió a Terrence – ¡No te atrevas!

-¡Tengo que irme!

-¡No te lo permitiré!

-¡Sí lo harás! – advirtió la rubia – ¡es mi oportunidad para hacer algo por ti!

-¡Baja ahora mismo!

-¡Adiós!

-¡No!

Candy lanzó su pequeña valija hacia la calle y salvó hábilmente la distancia entre la barda y el piso. El aterrizaje no fue suave pero se las arregló para ignorar el golpe en su rodilla y tomar la mano de Ivie para huir al instante. Por su parte, Terrence comenzó a trepar por el mismo árbol por el que lo había hecho ella, pero no llegó lejos. Los hombres de su padre se lo impidieron.

-¡Qué diablos! – vociferó el aristócrata al verse detenido – ¡Quítenme las manos de encima¡Candy, espera! – gritó desesperado – ¡Candy!

-Terry nos esta llamando – Ivie jaló la mano de Candy para decirle lo que escuchaba a la distancia.

-No podemos quedarnos, cielo – dijo la pecosa, con la voz entrecortada –, no podemos.

Y sin cambiar de opinión, Candy se alejó de allí determinada a dejar a Terrence atrás.

* * *

-¿Por qué creí que todo saldría bien? 

-Candy – preguntó Ivie, sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¿a dónde vamos?

No tenía la más remota idea. Sin dinero, cansadas de caminar y sin nadie a quien recurrir, Candy estaba literalmente perdida.

-Pronto descansaremos Ivie, no te preocupes.

-Me duelen los pies.

-A mí también – la pecosa oró porque el cielo no la abandonara en esos momentos que más lo necesitaba.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?

-De acuerdo.

-Piensa, Candy... – se golpeó la frente con el nudillo –, debe haber alguna forma de llegar a Lakewood lo más pronto posible, sólo tengo que encontrarla.

En el fondo sentía tanto miedo. Si estuviera sola, no le importaría, pero la vida de una inocente dependía de sus decisiones. Tenía que acertar a la primera.

Al llegar a un parque, las dos se acomodaron en una confortable banca solitaria. El nubloso día no ayudó a reconfortar su ánimo, así que se abrazó a Ivie para buscar el calor que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos, Albert estuviera frente a ella como de costumbre. Como su ángel de la guarda en los peores momentos de su vida.

Eso necesitaba exactamente, un ángel, un milagro del cielo.

-Albert, dónde estás cuando te necesito... – rogó Candy, mirando al firmamento – Albert – se repitió como si hubiera recordado algo - ¡Albert!

A su mente vino un hecho que había olvidado en Southampton.

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-No es mucho, pero puede servirte de algo cuando llegues a América. No lo abras hasta entonces. ¿está bien?_

_-Sí, de acuerdo._

_-Buena suerte, Candice White Andrey._

_-Buena suerte a ti también, Berth._

-¡El paquete de Berth! – Candy saltó de su asiento y abrió su valija para hallar el milagro que solicitó al cielo.

-¡Por aquí lo puse¡sé que está aquí¿por qué nunca encuentro las cosas?

-Porque siempre las pones en el fondo.

-¿Me conoces, verdad?

Por fin, debajo de su bata de dormir lo encontró.

-Aquí esta...

Se deshizo del envoltorio y halló una sencilla caja de madera.

-¿Qué será? – la abrió despacio y observó.

Los lacónicos rayos del sol iluminaron con su destello lo que Candy sostenía en las manos. En sus ojos verdes se reflejó con un brillo intenso, un hermoso y perfecto zafiro.

-¡Dios! – la pecosa ahogó una exclamación.

A pesar del tamaño de una pequeña moneda, era extraordinariamente hermoso y deslumbrante.

-¡Por supuesto que me servirá de algo¡Gracias Berth, gracias!

* * *

-¿Terry¿puedo pasar? – al silencio de su hijo, Eleanor entró tímidamente a la habitación -. Tu padre ya se ha ido. Es importante que hablemos. 

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Terry…

-¿Te dio órdenes de mantenerme encerrado?

-A veces eres tan absurdo como él – le reprochó su madre.

-¿Por eso me abandonaste?

-Tuve que decirle a tu padre que cuidaría de ti y que no te permitiría salir para conseguir que se fuera. ¿Puedes entender eso, Terry?

-¿Siguen esos tipos afuera?

-Sí, aún están ahí.

-Como si eso le sirviera de algo. No podrá retenerme mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, hijo?

-Tengo que encontrarla.

-¿Hablas de Candy?

-¿En eso puedes ayudar? – le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Envié a Emma y a otros de mis empleados a buscarla en los alrededores pero no les fue posible encontrarla. Lo siento.

-¿Cómo pude pensar que sería buena idea venir a verte? – se recriminó Terrence con pesar –, debí imaginar que él me buscaría y le resultaría fácil deducir que recurriría a ti. Soy un imbécil.

-Sabes que no lo planeé o intenté ayudarle. Fue todo tan sorpresivo.

-¿Dónde estás? – el actor se acercó al ventanal, deseando poder obtener una respuesta – ¿Dónde te metiste, Candice White?

-Puedo hacer algo por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Convenzamos a tu padre que accediste a volver a con él.

-¿Qué? – repitió el chico, al creer que había escuchado mal.

-De esa forma no tendrá motivos para vigilarte. Lo persuadiré para que te permita descansar en mi casa un par de semanas. Después él podrá venir por ti.

-Dije que no iría con él – le advirtió con firmeza.

-Espera que termine de hablar – Eleanor se mostró enérgica por primera vez y Terry no tuvo otra opción que obedecer de mala gana - ¿Quieres ser actor, verdad?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Veamos si tienes las cualidades que se requieren para ello – la famosa actriz cruzó la habitación y desafió a su hijo con una sonrisa –. Convence a tu padre que ha ganado la batalla. Persuádelo de que lo obedecerás en todo. Solamente así podrás seguirla.

Terry se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Quizás la táctica de fingir sumisión era más efectiva que la de buscar afrentas.

-Sin embargo, - añadió Eleanor – tendrás que esperar unos días para hablar con él. Vamos Terry – le animó – yo te ayudaré.

Como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, Terrence sintió un suave calor en su corazón y bajó la guardia. Aquella sensación, pensó, posiblemente era el amor de su madre tratando de entrar en su vida. Un amor que antes le había negado rotundamente.

-Piénsalo¿quieres? hablaremos mañana, hijo.

Elegantemente, Eleanor Baker salió de la alcoba, dejando su aroma en el aire. Terry, sin predecirlo, le agradeció en silencio la mano que le tendió. No obstante, aguardar unos días para ir en busca de Candy era demasiado tiempo. No conocía a nadie en Nueva York. No que él supiera. ¿Dónde pasaría la noche con una niña a cuestas?, tampoco tenían dinero.

-Regresa, pecosa – dijo en voz alta como si ella pudiera escucharla –, regresa a mí.

* * *

-A Chicago, por favor. 

-¿Dos boletos, señorita?

-Sí, señor. Dos.

-El tren sale a medianoche.

-Perfecto, aún tengo algo que hacer antes de partir.

La fortuna volvía a sonreírle. Luego de descubrir el valioso obsequio de Berth, Candy buscó una joyería dónde vender el zafiro y así tener suficiente dinero para comprar sus pasajes a Chicago. Antes de entrar a la joyería, se atemorizó al pensar que la incriminarían de haberlo robado, pero recordó que era una Andrey, y que conservaba la insignia de la familia junto con el crucifijo de la Hermana María.

Explicó que la joya había sido un obsequio e hizo gala de los preceptos y modales que la tía abuela y las monjas le enseñaron al tratar de convertirla en una refinada dama de sociedad.

En menos de dos horas tenía suficiente efectivo como para comprar sus boletos de primera clase en el tren, hospedarse en un hotel de mediana categoría, cenar sin limitaciones, ahorrar parte del dinero y rentar un carruaje a mitad de la noche que la llevaría primero a la estación de trenes y luego… a decir hasta luego.

* * *

Terry se revolcaba en la cama, ansioso. Dormir no era una opción esa noche. Daba vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado. Se rehusó a cenar y se pasó horas enteras mirando a través de la ventana. Deseó hallar un mejor plan que el propuesto por su madre. Uno más inmediato. 

Al llegar la madrugada, su cuerpo le demandó descanso y así lo hizo. Se recostó boca arriba, con los brazos en cruz bajo su cabeza, contemplando la prisión que lo asfixiaba.

Distraído en su mundo, oyó a lo lejos el ruido del cristal pegando contra algo. Lo ignoró y siguió meditando. La insistencia de ese sonido lo hizo levantarse. Intrigado, miró hacia la ventana de cortinas cerradas y repentinamente apareció una sombra entre ellas.

-¡Candy! – lo supo de inmediato y corrió a abrir. Suplicó al cielo que no fuera una visión o un engaño de su mente.

-Hola – saludó la pecosa, desde la rama de un árbol – ¿te desperté?

-¡Candy! – volvió a decir y la abrazó tan fuerte que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Ella sonrió sobre su hombro y le correspondió con el mismo cariño.

-¿Te da gusto verme? – le preguntó con suspicacia.

-¡Tonta! – increpó él – ¡¿No te das cuenta lo preocupado que he estado por ti?!

-¿Vas a regañarme?

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? – pecas hizo una mueca de obviedad, como si el aristócrata no la conociera.

-¿Están bien las dos¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-No podía quedarme. Todavía no puedo.

-No voy a dejarte ir otra vez – le amenazó, tomándola del brazo –¿Dónde está Ivie¿La trajiste contigo?

-Terry, escúchame por favor.

-¡No¡no importa lo que digas!, o te quedas conmigo, o nos vamos juntos.

-Esos hombres aún están allí – Candy dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada principal –. Tu padre sabe que aprovecharás cualquier momento para escapar. Tienes que quedarte.

-¡No!

-Shh – le pidió la pecosa – no hagas ruido o me descubrirán.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes de que no voy a dejarte sola?

-Debes resolver el problema con tu padre. Compréndelo. ¿Quieres que además de Edward, nos persiga el Duque de Granchester por todo el mundo?, no creo poder soportarlo, ni tampoco Ivie. Piensa en ella.

-Candy...

-No seas necio – insistió la pecosa –, quédate y arréglalo. Háblale de tus sueños – le dijo animosa – de lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, de lo que no has podido decirle en tantos años. Tal vez te escuche. Inténtalo.

-Pero...

-Cuando no tengas nada que reprocharte a ti mismo, búscanos. Ivie y yo te estaremos esperando en el Hogar de Pony, en Lakewood. No te será difícil encontrarlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Sabes que tengo razón – Candy acarició su mejilla, haciéndole doblegar su orgullo y testarudez –. Mira – de su bolso, sacó los boletos para Chicago y se los mostró –, los compré esta tarde.

-¿Cómo obtuviste el dinero?

-Fue un regalo del cielo – sonrió cautivadoramente, decidida a guardar el secreto de su pequeña fortuna.

-Candy...

-¿Sí?

-No quiero separarme de ti.

-Terry... – la aprendiz de enfermera se llevó ambas manos al pecho como si tratara de impedir que su corazón se le saliera.

-Candy, te quiero.

-Yo no – el rostro serio de Candy intranquilizó a Terry por su respuesta.

-¿Tú no?

-Yo te amo.

Y animada por el brillo intenso de sus ojos, Candy se acercó a besar los labios de Terrence con efusivo fervor. Lo besó al tomar su rostro y permitirse derramar una lágrima de despedida. Terry la arropó entre sus brazos, embrujado por aquella hechicera de rubios cabellos que lo había enamorado al sonreírle.

De su piel se desprendió el calor de la añoranza, del deseo. Una tibia cobija que los protegió del frío de la noche. Sus labios disfrutaron el húmedo encuentro al tiempo en que intercambiaron suaves murmullos de placer.

Era amor. Puro amor, amor puro del que no existe si no hay a quién amar así. Las circunstancias habían determinado separarlos, el mundo y sus banalidades se interponían atrozmente, pero nada era más grande que su cariño. Nada más peligroso que su amor. Nada más perfecto que sus promesas.

Terry mordisqueó los labios de Candy, exigiendo más de lo que ella podía darle. Ella intentaba devolverle lo mucho que le había obsequiado desde que lo conoció. Oró porque de momento se conformara con su corazón.

No quería soltarlo. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero los minutos no se detuvieron y era hora de partir. Debía hacerlo antes de que se arrepintiera y continuara probando el sabor de Terrence bajo sus manos y su deseo.

Candy separó su boca con dolorosa calma y observó el espectacular semblante del actor. Leyó en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento extraviado que compartirían al separarse. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Lo presentía. Se lo juró.

-Estaré esperándote, Terry.

-Te buscaré hasta el fin de mundo, Candy.

-Es una promesa.

-Lo es.

-Entonces, guarda esto por mí – Candy desabrochó el relicario de la Hermana María que pendía en su cuello y lo colocó el de él –. Quiero que me lo devuelvas intacto¿de acuerdo? Y quiero que lo hagas pronto.

-Te lo juro.

No pudo murmurar un "hasta luego", porque lo hubiera hecho llorando. La pecosa atinó a darse la vuelta y bajar por el árbol sin decir otra palabra. Terrence la miró partir en medio de las sombras y luego perderse en la oscuridad que la cobijó durante su partida.

-Y me dejas así, mi dueña, mi amor, mi amiga – el actor cerró los ojos y todavía en el balcón, despejó su mente trayendo a sus labios bellos versos de un amor imposible y sentenciado –. Necesito saber de ti cada día y cada hora. Porque en un minuto hay muchos días. – el aroma de Candy viajó hasta él y lo aspiró como aire de vida –Qué negros presentimientos abriga mi alma. Sufrimientos horribles beben nuestra sangre.(2)

Su voz cayó en silencio como las voces de las demás criaturas de la noche, y contempló con desconsuelo el jardín vacío donde minutos antes Candy había salido de la escena de su vida, dejándolo cruelmente detrás.

* * *

_**NO ES QUE MUERA DE AMOR...**_

_No es que muera de amor,_

_Muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti,_

_de urgencia mía de mi piel de ti,_

_de mi alma, de ti y de mi boca_

_y del insoportable que yo soy sin ti._

_Muero de ti y de mí, muero de ambos,_

_de nosotros, de ese,_

_desgarrado, partido,_

_me muero, te muero, lo morimos._

_Morimos en mi cuarto en que estoy solo,_

_en mi cama en que faltas,_

_en la calle donde mi brazo va vacío,_

_en el cine y los parques, los tranvías,_

_los lugares donde mi hombro_

_acostumbra tu cabeza_

_y mi mano tu mano_

_y todo yo te sé como yo mismo._

_Morimos en el sitio que le he prestado al aire_

_para que estés fuera de mí,_

_y en el lugar en que el aire se acaba_

_cuando te echo mi piel encima_

_y nos conocemos en nosotros,_

_separados del mundo, dichosa, penetrada,_

_y cierto, interminable._

_Morimos, lo sabemos, lo ignoran, nos morimos_

_entre los dos, ahora, separados,_

_del uno al otro, diariamente,_

_cayéndonos en múltiples estatuas,_

_en gestos que no vemos,_

_en nuestras manos que nos necesitan._

_Nos morimos, amor, muero en tu vientre_

_que no muerdo ni beso,_

_en tus muslos dulcísimos y vivos,_

_en tu carne sin fin, muero de máscaras,_

_de triángulos oscuros e incesantes._

_Me muero de mi cuerpo y de tu cuerpo,_

_de nuestra muerte ,amor, muero, morimos._

_En el pozo de amor a todas horas,_

_inconsolable, a gritos,_

_dentro de mí, quiero decir, te llamo,_

_te llaman los que nacen, los que vienen_

_de atrás, de ti, los que a ti llegan._

_Nos morimos, amor, y nada hacemos_

_sino morirnos más, hora tras hora,_

_y escribirnos y hablarnos y morirnos_

_**Jaime Sabines**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora (notas orginales de hace mil años):**

No es que muera de amor... pero gracias por leerme, gracias de verdad. Por tomarse el tiempo de escaparse conmigo como siempre.

El gran abismo entre 1914 y 1915 espero haya quedado resuelto. Me confieso humana, y por lo tanto imperfecta. Me he dado cuenta que algunas cosas pueden o no encajar con el primer capítulo de mi fic y con los subsecuentes con respecto a lo que pasó después de que Terry y Candy se separaron en Abril de 1915.

Ella por fin partió hacia al hogar de Pony y él la intentó alcanzar después de haber logrado evadir a su padre con la ayuda de su madre. Stear y Archie junto con Patty regresaron a América al igual que Albert. La continuación de Azul 14 por ende se explicaría en los primeros capítulos de mi fic, cuando combiné el pasado... ya sé que es enredoso y loco... pero desafortunadamente la autora sufre de lo mismo que expone. La combinación de tiempos fue para mí una forma de ser diferente... bien o mal, pero diferente.

Sé dónde nos quedamos... y en el próximo capítulo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para regresarlos al último punto de partida del presente... Albert y Terry escapando por el bosque. Suplico un gramo de confianza y comprensión. También las invito a bajar o escuchar las canciones que transcribo aquí, así como el poema de Sabines recitado por él mismo.

Así pues, gracias a quienes han hecho el esfuerzo de querer entender y leer con paciencia... a las que no, también gracias.

A mis amigas que sigue escribiéndome para saber que no se olvidan de nuestra cita en la imaginación... gracias.

Intente por favor... vivir en paz.

**Emera**

* * *

**Referencias:**

_**(1) No me pidas ser tu amigo**_ – intérprete Fernando Delgadillo.

(2) Fragmento de "_**Romeo y Julieta**_" de William Shakespeare: Acto Tercero, Escena V "_**Jardín de Capuleto**_".


	19. Hasta el fin del mundo

_"Finalmente, sus carceleros aparecieron ante la puerta, preguntándose qué demonios sucedía. De manera torpe, comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro lo que debían hacer. Albert y Terry pudieron escucharlos y con dificultad respiraron aliviados._

_El cierre se abrió y el picaporte giró. Del otro lado del muro, Terry y Albert aguardaban cada uno impacientes y expectantes. El heredero William de pie y a la izquierda, y el aristócrata con una rodilla sobre el piso a la derecha. El humo ya había cubierto toda la habitación y sabían que eso les facilitaría la huída._

Terry barrió con las piernas del otro al instante en que se introdujo al cuarto y lo dejó tendido en el piso. Después de eso, ambos rehenes atravesaron la puerta y subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras para hallar la salida.

Al alcanzar el bosque, Albert se dio cuenta que aún se encontraban en Lakewood. Conocía los parajes como la palma de su mano. Le indicó a Terry el camino que debían tomar para ocultarse lo antes posible de sus captores. Especialmente si había vigilancia extra en los alrededores. Terrence siguió sus pasos, tratando de correr tan rápido como él a pesar de la dolencia de su pierna.

Luego de alejarse unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, la razón estuvo de parte de Albert. Muy cerca de sus cabezas, varias detonaciones hicieron estallido, haciendo retumbar sus oídos. William estaba seguro que una cuadrilla adicional de matones los cazaban a través de los árboles y le ordenó a Terrence agachar la cabeza pero sin detenerse. La flagelante metralla asestaba furiosa los árboles y contra todo lo que se interpusiera a su paso. Los fugitivos eludieron hábilmente las vertiginosas balas y huyeron incansablemente sin mirar atrás. Albert y Terry estaban seguros de triunfar en su huída. Sin embargo, antes de que la tormenta de proyectiles cesara, un último y desafortunado tiro cruzó como una flecha de fuego el grosor del follaje verde y cumplió con su cometido. Terrence lanzó un violento grito de dolor antes de desplomarse en el piso mientras Albert presenciaba la escena y su sangre se congelaba en las venas"

**CAPITULO XIX**

**_Hasta el fin del mundo_ **

**Lakewood  
Mayo de 1915.**

-¡Vamos Terry, levántate!

-Espera – el actor sujetó su pierna con un agudo dolor enterrándose en su piel –, me lastima.

Albert se inclinó sobre él y le apartó la mano con cuidado para descubrir la herida.

-Estas sangrando.

-Estaré bien – aseguró Terrence, sonriendo con dificultad – sólo duele cuando me río.

-Si esto no ha conseguido quitarte el humor – apuntó Albert – nada lo hará.

De una de las bolsas de su pantalón, Albert sacó una pañoleta y la ató con firmeza a su brazo para contener la sangre. Logró detener la hemorragia casi de inmediato. Luego le ayudó a incorporarse dejando que pasara el brazo sobre su cuello para caminar con él a cuestas.

-Esto me es familiar – recordó Albert – ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte y meterme en problemas, Terry Granchester?

-Conociendo a Candy, nunca.

-Sigo arrastrándote por todas partes, incluso en América. Parece mi destino.

-Y el de Candy curarme las heridas.

A pesar de la amable conversación que sostenían para tranquilizarse, Terry y Albert se movían aprisa, perdiéndose más y más en la frondosidad del bosque.

-¿Sabes hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó el aristócrata, con su brazo adormecido.

-Eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? – le gruñó.

-Hace mucho que no venía por aquí.

-Aguarda – pidió Terry exhausto – necesito descansar.

-Aún no estoy seguro de haberlos perdido de vista.

-Un minuto – el actor llenó sus pulmones de aire en repetidas ocasiones – dame sólo un minuto.

Albert accedió y le ayudó a sentarse por entre los árboles "sólo un minuto". La tarde agonizaba y algunas estrellas empezaron a brillar tímidamente en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Sigue sangrando?

-No – verificó Terrence - ya no.

-Soy un experto en torniquetes – se vanaglorió el veterinario – la bala te pasó rozando. Tuviste suerte.

-Supongo que viene de familia.

-¿Qué es?

-Candy y tú.

-No comprendo.

-Ambos tienen una extraña fascinación por convertirse en matasanos.

-¿Candy quiere estudiar medicina?

-Enfermería – aclaró el aristócrata, recargando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

Albert visualizó a su pequeña llorona vestida de enfermera y sintió un profundo orgullo en el pecho. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para sentarse a platicar animosamente sobre el futuro de nadie. Debían continuar su camino hacia Lakewood.

-Levántate, hay que seguir. El Hogar de Pony no queda lejos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Terry, intrigado.

-A ti y a mi nos querían cerca de Candy para ser testigos de sus planes

-No entiendo.

-Espera aquí.

Realmente parecía cosa de familia el comportamiento de Candice y William. El heredero Andrey escogió un árbol de buen tamaño y trepó a él con resolución tan hábilmente como lo haría su hija adoptiva. Llegó hasta la cima y vislumbró el panorama. A pesar del tiempo lejos de esos bosques, le costó un par de segundos conocer su ubicación. Luego bajó con la misma agilidad y regresó con Terrence.

-Es hacia allá – señaló hacia el Norte, convencido.

-Ojalá tengas razón. No tenemos tiempo para equivocarnos.

-Si me equivoco – suspiró Albert – lo pagaré caro.

Terry frunció el entrecejo, alarmado.

-Pero confía en mí – lo tranquilizó con una palmada en el hombro – no sucederá.

* * *

-No, no confío en usted señorita – rezó el reto de Candy –muéstreme sus manos. 

-Pero, Candy.

-Candy no está aquí. Soy su malvada hermana gemela y te castigaré por lo que hiciste.

-No fui yo – se defendió Ivanna –, no me comí nada.

-Si no lo hiciste, no tienes por qué tener miedo en mostrarme tus manos. Anda.

-Es que están sucias.

-Sí, pero sucias de chocolate.

-No es cierto.

-Estoy esperando.

-Mmh – Ivie hizo un puchero y afianzó sus manos en la espalda.

-Bien – concluyó la pecosa – esta noche no hay historia.

-No, no, no – Ivie enseñó sus manos de inmediato –, aquí están.

-Lo sabía – Candy entrecerró los ojos y miró a Ivie poco contenta al descubrir las huellas de su delito – ese pastelillo era el último y era para mí.

-Tenía mucha hambre.

-Esa no es excusa, Ivanna. No debiste tomarlo sin permiso.

-¿Me perdonas?

-No te servirá poner esa cara. Te conozco de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por favor?

Como cachorro extraviado, Ivie le obsequió a Candy su mirada número diecisiete. La más tierna de todas.

-Eres imposible – dijo Candy en franca rendición.

-Prometo portarme bien.

-No, no lo harás – aceptó pecas con resignación – vamos a la cama. Es hora de dormir.

Al llegar al dormitorio y arropar a Ivie, Candy se metió en la cama con ella hasta que conciliara el sueño.

-Candy.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos de nuevo?, a mí me gusta aquí.

-A mi también me gusta – aceptó la rubia – pero tendremos que marcharnos muy pronto.

Candy no encontró la forma de decirle que en ningún lugar estarían seguras.

-Todo terminará pronto pequeña, te lo prometo.

-Extraño a Terry.

-Estoy convencida de que entrará por esa puerta en cualquier momento – la pecosa sonrió y lo deseó en el alma –, pero mientras lo hace, hay que dormir.

Al término del cuento número mil, Ivie cayó rendida en brazos de Candy y ésta aprovecho para dejarla en su cama y salir un rato del Hogar a disfrutar del sereno de la noche.

-Quisiera sentirme segura incluso en mi propia casa – se lamentó, caminando hacia su colina favorita – pero no puedo todavía –, el viento veraniego refrescó su cara y agradeció al menos estar en América - Terry Granchester¿quieres que te ruegue para que llegues de una vez por todas? – gruñó –, como siempre, estarás preparando una entrada triunfal. Te odio.

A la mitad del camino, Candy pensó que lo mejor sería volver para prepararse a la llegada de Tom casi de madrugada. Giró sobre sus talones y regresó.

Antes de alcanzar la puerta, sintió un horrible escalofrío en la espalda. Inexplicablemente su estómago se encogió de miedo y miró por encima de su hombro. No había nadie entre los arbustos. Seguramente eran sus nervios.

-Qué tonta – se rió de sí misma.

Sin embargo, esa sensación la obligó a voltear nuevamente hacia el bosque.

Como si se hubiera introducido en un sueño, observó la neblina de invierno materializarse ante sus ojos de manera fantasmal.

-Dios – su voz se entrecortó al distinguir una lejana sombra que avanzaba hacia ella.

Se quedó de piedra con la piel erizada al ver el rostro de Annie Britter dibujarse en la silueta que parecía flotar por encima del suelo arcilloso.

-¿Annie?

Su mejor amiga se paró frente a ella, pero en lugar de querer correr para abrazarla, sintió miedo. Su pulso se aceleró y se sintió ligeramente mareada.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Candy dio un paso al frente pero bastó un parpadeo para que el cuerpo de mujer de Annie se transformara en el cuerpo de una niña. El corazón de la pecosa se detuvo al igual que su respiración.

Entonces recordó esa misma escena años atrás, durante su niñez, cuando la compartía con Annie.

_-Candy._

_-Eres tú, Annie._

_-Quería venir, caminé toda la noche ¡Candy, no podía dejar de pensar en ti!_

_-Yo también pensé en ti_

_-Te extrañé mucho Candy, no puedo dormir pensando en ti._

_-Me alegra tanto oírte decir eso, Annie_

_-Candy, quería decirte que Britter no me gusta._

_-¿Él lo sabe?_

_-No._

_-¿En serio? Estoy tan contenta._

_-Toma._

_-Estas son..._

_-Tus dulces favoritos¿los quieres verdad?_

_-Annie,__ ¡somos las mejores amigas del mundo, no nos separaremos nunca!_

_-¡No, nunca!_

-¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa? – reflexionó la pecosa, absorta en un trance.

Annie volvió a transformarse en mujer y le sonrió con infinito cariño.

-Annie¿qué sucede? – inquirió llena de ansiedad – te escucho cuando no hay nadie, te sueño cada noche, te veo junto a mí. ¿Qué es?

La ilusión desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. Como si se hubiese caído de la cama, Candy se sintió aturdida y buscó a Annie de lado a lado sin éxito. El latir de su corazón retornó a la normalidad y el viento frío se desvaneció.

-Deben ser mis nervios – se dijo con un leve temblor en las manos – tengo que tranquilizarme.

Y sin meditarlo dos veces, entró a la cabaña a toda prisa.

* * *

-Es ahí – Marc apuntó hacia el orfanato – ¿te encargaste de los vigías? 

-No fue problema. No nos oyeron llegar. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera las monjas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. ¿Quiénes los habrán enviado a protegerlas?

-La familia de esa chica es millonaria. Posiblemente ellos.

-Apagaron las luces – apuntó el hombre cuando la última luz de las habitaciones se extinguió.

-Esperaremos un poco más¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Todo está en el auto.

-¿Y es suficiente?

-Como para diez casas más.

-Perfecto – Marc encendió un cigarrillo y lanzó una bocanada de humo con pasmosa calma –, ve por los demás.

Si los Andrey querían jugar con fuego, rumió Marc, fuego tendrían.

El delincuente estaba enterado de la fuga de William y Terrence, así que decidió recuperar a esa niña por su cuenta antes de que su majestad le cortara la cabeza por inepto. Al llevarle un presente tan valioso, obviaría ese pequeño descuido y le pagaría por el resto del trabajo.

La vida era una ironía, se dijo. La forma que usó ese par para escapar, sería la misma que él usaría para terminar con ese molesto problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

-Este no es el hogar de Candy – Terry miró a su alrededor con duda – ¿Qué es aquí, Albert? 

-Mi casa.

-¿Esta vieja cabaña es tuya? – bufó el aristócrata – ¿Y por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo en este sitio?

-No podemos ir con las manos vacías – después de buscar por los cajones de su antiguo escritorio de estudio, Albert se acercó a Terrence para entregarle un objeto en préstamo – toma – le arrojó a las manos un revolver – cuídala bien, es un tesoro de familia.

-No sabía que tenías oculto un arsenal – repuso, mirando de cerca los ostentosos acabados del arma – creí que amabas a los animales. ¿O cazas hombres lobo en luna llena?

-Sabes que odio cazar – explicó William, incómodo – sin embargo, es tradición de la familia jugar a la cacería del zorro al menos una vez al año.

-¿Y tú juegas a eso?

-Juego a jugar.

-Espero no te moleste si te la regresó con un par de balas menos.

-Puedes gastarlas todas.

-Bien.

-Sólo – advirtió Albert – si no tienes otra opción.

-Si Candy no la tiene, yo tampoco la tendré.

* * *

_"Dijo el pez, al león¿Quién pudiera ser una bestia feroz?, y el león discrepó, es mas divertido ser un buceador. En el mundo animal, hay sus controversias como es natural, pero fueron de pie para compartir el Arca de Noe"(1)_

Recostada en su cama, Candy tarareaba una vieja fábula que aprendió en forma de canción para conciliar el sueño. Le costó mucho trabajo y tiempo conseguirlo. Con los brazos entrecruzados bajo la cabeza, repasaba con detalle algunas de las vivencias más significativas de su vida. Especialmente las que la ligaban de manera irremediable a Anthony, el portal de las rosas, el misterioso príncipe de la colina. Su vida antes de su vida.

Todo estaba tan cerca y tan lejos. Tan presente y tan pasado.

_...No llores por favor pecosa..._

_...Candy, la próxima vez que nos veamos será tu cumpleaños..._

-Anthony – sonrió enormemente.

._..¡Candy, sabía que volverías... no te dejaré ir de nuevo!..._

_...¡Neal, Candy no esta más al servicio de los Leegan, no tiene que cuidar su establo!... ¡Ahora se llama Señorita Candice White-Andrew, midan bien sus palabras!..._

-Fue tan corto el tiempo – suspiró con melancolía –, y tan grande mi cariño.

_...Neal, sé todo lo que pasó con Dorothy cuando Candy vino con los Leegan. Tu y Elisa le enseñaron como disculparse ¿no es así?..._

_...De rodillas, y di "lo siento mucho me equivoqué"..._

-Archie – rodó por la cama, sonriendo nuevamente –siempre defendiéndome.

_...¡Vine por ti, tonta por ti¡No te preocupes por nada gatita, te alcanzaremos en América muy pronto!.._

La avalancha de memorias dulces y amargas la fueron agotando lentamente hasta que cerró los ojos y al fin se quedó profundamente dormida. Sin oír o sentir nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

-Es medianoche, Marc – apuró el hombre – ¿vamos ya? 

-Que molesto eres – masticó el aludido.

-Mis malditos pies se congelan de frío.

-¿Quieres una fogata? – se burló Marc, mirando hacia el Hogar de Pony.

-Eso lo arreglaría.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, es hora.

* * *

-¿Estamos cerca? – preguntó Terry con ansiedad, al seguir de cerca los pasos del veterinario. 

-Muy cerca. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Sobreviviré.

-Si no llegas de una sola pieza, Candy te matará con sus propias manos.

-Le diré que fue tu culpa.

Terry y Albert corrían a toda velocidad por entre el follaje que apenas les permitía delante de sus narices. Hablaban atropelladamente debido al poco aire que guardaban en sus pulmones. Sabían que el tiempo corría en reversa. El reloj de arena adelgazaba su existencia al igual que la vida de Candy.

* * *

-Ustedes dos allá, por el granero y el establo. No hagan ruido para no despertar a los animales – indicó Marc – nosotros iremos al frente. No desperdicien nada ¿oyeron?, ni una sola gota. 

Con un movimiento de cabeza, los tres hombres que lo acompañaban asintieron y se dispersaron.

-Y recuerden obstruir ambas todas las puertas – agregó Marc -. Nadie debe salir de allí. Nadie.

* * *

-Candy – escuchó la pecosa entre sueños – Candy… 

-¿Qué pasa? – con infinita pereza abrió los ojos y miró a Ivanna frente a ella.

-Tengo miedo. No quiero dormir sola.

-No hay de que asustarse, Ivie – irguió la espalda y la abrazó fuerte - ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

-Sí – agradeció la niña con una sonrisa.

-Bien, arriba.

* * *

-Has perdido por completo la razón. 

-Quiero verla, Stear.

-¿Ya viste la hora que es, Archie?

-Quiero verla – repitió Cornwell –, cállate y conduce.

-Apenas llegamos a Lakewood – rebatió el inventor – podíamos esperar hasta mañana.

-Yo no podía.

-Dios – resopló Stear –. Al menos aún servía mi automóvil.

-¿A esta cosa – gruñó Archie – le llamas auto?

-¿Funciona, o no?, está rodando.

-Parece que vamos montados en la espalda de un burro.

-Es tu culpa, debimos haber esperado a que George nos trajera mañana. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que Candy esté allí.

-Lo está. Siempre regresa a su casa cuando tiene problemas. ¿Qué pasa contigo¿No quieres verla?

-¡Claro que sí!, pero a esta hora sólo conseguiremos despertar y molestar a todo el mundo.

-Únicamente... – murmuró Archie – quiero verla. Entiéndelo.

-Bien, bien – consintió su hermano mayor –, pero si Candy nos manda de vuelta a la mansión, tú le explicarás a la tía abuela el por qué salimos a mitad de la noche.

-Como quieras – le contestó, despreocupado - ¿Esta cosa no tiene luces delanteras¿Por qué no encienden?

-Porque hace mucho que no las uso. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

-Olvídalo.

* * *

-Terminamos. Los botes están vacíos. 

-Bien, los nuestros igual¿Marc?

-De acuerdo, regresen todos al bosque. Es hora del espectáculo.

De su vieja gabardina, Marc sacó unos fósforos con la punta de sus dedos. Afortunadamente nadie dentro del orfanato notó su presencia. La calma reinaba en los alrededores así que Marc determinó que era el momento. Tomó un cigarrillo, lo encendió, se hizo a un lado y aventó la cerilla hacia el portón de la vieja cabaña.

De inmediato, la madera ardió en llamas y el fuego se esparció como una enredadera furiosa cuyos brazos se alargaron al igual que tentáculos para abrazar la pequeña casa.

Fue irremediable. Ya nada podía detenerlo. El Hogar de Pony comenzó a incendiarse y segundos después, a derrumbarse en pedazos.

* * *

-No volveré a confiar en tus inventos – maldijo Archie por quinta vez –. Sabía que este pedazo de basura no nos llevaría a ningún sito. 

-Yo fui el primero en advertírtelo – dijo Stear, con la cabeza metida en el cofre –. Creo que es el aceite.

-No importa. Caminaremos.

-¿Hasta allá?

-Reclámale a tu auto.

-Mi auto no…

Stear guardó silencio cuando un resplandor lejano llamó su atención.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó Archie, siguiendo su mirada.

-¿Qué es eso?

El dedo de Stear apuntó hacia la gran humareda que se extendía a no más de treinta o cuarenta metros de distancia.

-¡Es un incendio! – exclamó Stear, alarmado.

-Candy.

Las piernas de Archie reaccionaron al instante y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar.

-¡Apúrate, Stear! – le gritó a su hermano, sin detenerse a respirar – ¡Tenemos que ayudar!

-Es una locura – Stear dejó sus herramientas de lado y siguió a Archibald en su loca carrera.

Jamás imaginó todo el horror por el que tendrían que pasar en sus vidas. Y parecía que aún faltaba lo peor.

Candy no se merecía algo así. ¿Por qué lastimar de esa forma a alguien inocente parecía tan divertido para unos cuantos¿Por qué?

* * *

-Ivie, quítate - dijo Candy, adormilada – hace mucho calor 

Sin darse cuenta, empujó a la niña con sus piernas hasta la orilla de la cama y la dejó caer al piso.

-¡Ay! – se dolió la pequeña en el trasero –, Candy me tiraste.

-¿Qué? – la pecosa terminó por despertar –, ah, lo siento, Ivie. No me di cuen… – de pronto se interrumpió a sí misma y empezó a toser - ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a toser, con la garganta seca - ¿Por qué hay tanto humo?

-Candy – Ivie comenzó a toser con ella – me arden los ojos.

-Viene del pasillo.

Candy pegó un brinco y salió de la cama. Se colocó las zapatillas de dormir en un pestañeo y corrió hacia la puerta por donde el humo penetraba. Se cubrió la boca, alarmada.

-¡Ivie, abre la ventana! – le ordenó, sin poder contener la tos – y tírate al piso.

-Candy¿adónde vas?

La pecosa no respondió a la pregunta y salió de la habitación para presenciar una escalofriante escena que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado.

-¡Fuego! – gritó a mitad del corredor – ¡Es un incendio!

Corrió desesperada al cuarto de sus maestras y golpeó la puerta con sus puños con tanta fuerza como si quisiera derribarla.

-¡Despierten¡Señorita Pony, Hermana María¡Hay un incendio!

La Hermana María fue la primera en responder a su frenético llamado de auxilio.

-¿Qué dices, Candy?

-¡Tenemos que salir¡ - la apuró, apuntando hacia el fuego – ¡hay que sacar a los niños!!

Candy no aguardó su reacción y de inmediato sus piernas la impulsaron hasta el cuarto de los niños. Para entonces, el fuego cubría la entrada principal y el techo crujía con espeluznante amenaza.

-¡Despierten todos! – gritó en medio de la habitación – ¡Tenemos que salir¡Vengan conmigo y no se separen!

La Hermana María ayudó a Candy al tomar a los más pequeños entre sus brazos. La señorita Pony la imitó en el cuarto de las niñas. La pecosa se adelantó a la puerta trasera, pero su pánico se elevó hasta las nubes cuando no consiguió abrirla. Estaba sellada.

-¡No puede ser! – luchó una y otra vez - ¡Ábrete, ábrete!

Forcejeó con la cerradura pero se dio cuenta que ése no era el problema, sino que al empujarla hacia fuera, algo atrancado le impedía el paso.

-¡No, no, no! – se juró, llena de rabia – ¡No vamos a morir aquí¡no vamos a morir aquí!

El humo era cada vez más espeso y trepaba por las paredes con asombrosa velocidad. Los niños y sus maestras aguardaban por Candy. Ella les miró por encima del hombro y sabía que no podía equivocarse. Que tenía que abrir esa maldita puerta fuera como fuera.

-¡Al suelo todos! – les ordenó al oírlos toser violentamente ¡No se separen!

Sujetó la manija y apretó los dientes con escandalosa furia.

-¡Ábrete, maldición!

Pero era inútil, sus esfuerzos no conseguían nada y se sentía cada vez más débil.

-¡Candy¡Candy! – alcanzó a escuchar fuera de la cabaña.

Al reconocer su nombre, abrió una de las ventanas del pasillo y solamente pudo asomar la cabeza.

-¡Candy! – gritó Archie por tercera vez – ¡Salgan de allí!

-¡Archie¡Stear! – la pecosa jamás se había sentido tan feliz de verlos – ¡No podemos salir¡La puerta está atorada!

Archie corrió hacia allí y al llegar descubrió un montón de troncos de madera enfrentados contra el pórtico franqueándolo a la perfección.

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?! – maldijo Cornwell – ¿Cómo pudieron?!

-¡¿Quiénes son esos tipos?! – inquirió Marc, desesperado.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? – gruñó su secuaz.

-Espera – repensó el hombre –, yo lo conozco.

Luego de unos segundos, Marc terminó por recordar a Archie. Fue a quien embistió con su auto en Escocia.

-Ese malnacido¡¿Cómo llegó aquí?!

-¿Vamos por ellos?

-¡Demonios! – se restregó la cara, exasperado –, no, espera. No sabemos si están solos. Ve y prepara el coche. Tengo una mejor idea.

-¡Stear! – dijo Archie con la frente bañada en sudor – ¡Quita ese último!

-¡Ya está! – Stear se deshizo de los anteojos al empañárseles completamente – ¡Candy, abre la puerta!

A la orden del inventor, Candy se impulsó con las piernas y empujó con todo su cuerpo la madera para conseguir el milagro. Un par de minutos le habían parecido horas pero la suerte todavía estaba de su lado.

Todavía.

-¡Ahora, salgan! – la pecosa se hizo a un lado y cedió el paso a todos los habitantes del Hogar. A todos excepto a uno.

Stear ayudó a los niños más grandes a salir. Los llevó hasta el bosque siguiendo a su hermano. Archie por su parte, tomó en brazos a los más pequeños y las maestras se encargaron de contarlos mil veces. Creían que no faltaba nadie.

-Ivie – Candy la buscó entre los demás, sin hallarla – ¿dónde esta Ivie?!

-No la veo – Stear estiró el cuello por encima de todos.

-¡Dios mío¡debe estar en la recámara¡tengo que ir por ella!

-¡Candy¿a dónde vas? – la llamó Archie al verla volver a la casa en llamas.

-¡No tardaré!

-¡Aguarda¡Es muy peligroso!

Pero a la pecosa no le importó y surcando el fuego, regresó al dormitorio donde había dejado a su preciada niña.

-¡Ivie! – gritó a todo pulmón – ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí! – respondió la chiquilla tras la puerta. A su llamado, Candy abrió la puerta de una patada y la halló sobre la cama, cubierta con una manta.

-¡¿Qué haces allí?! - dijo con una tos infernal - ¡¿Por qué no saliste con los demás?!

-¡Tengo miedo! – gritó la niña, llorando.

Candy no podía creerlo. Nunca la había visto llorar. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en su atropellado viaje de regreso, Ivanna no había derramado una lágrima en su presencia. A la novata enfermera se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El rostro de Ivie estaba cubierto de lágrimas y desconsolada, extendió los brazos hacia ella.

-No te dejaré jamás – le juró, abrazándola fuerte –, no tengas miedo. Ya estoy aquí.

La cubrió con su cuerpo y salió al pasillo, rodeada por el fuego que incineraba cada centímetro de la madera.

-¡No vamos a morir aquí! – se repetía la pecosa como una oración – ¡no vamos a morir aquí!

-¡Mamá! – Ivie se colgó de su cuello y lloraba sin parar – ¡mamá!

-¡Nada nos pasará! – le prometió, besando su cabeza – ¡no lo voy a permitir¡cierra los ojos y confía en mí!

El calor era insoportable. El humo negro colmaba sus pulmones y laceraba sus ojos como cuchillas. Las fuerzas de Candy se consumían tan rápido como su querido hogar. Las paredes y techos en llamas que la rodeaban, comenzaron a derrumbarse a su alrededor.

-¡No veo nada! – pensó, tambaleándose con Ivie en brazos.

Una enorme viga cayó a sus espaldas y la colisión contra el piso la hizo gritar al tiempo en que se arrodillaba exhausta.

-¡Auxilio¡por favor! – clamó Candy cuando el miedo hizo presa de ella.

-¡Candy! – oyó su nombre a dos metros de distancia – ¡aquí estoy!

-¡Archie!

-¡Dame a la niña!

Nuevamente el milagro era su amado amigo de la infancia. La pecosa no sabía cómo darle gracias al cielo. Archie subió a Ivie a su espalda y tomó la mano de su gatita como un grillete de acero.

-¡Contén la respiración! – le ordenó Archibald y así lo hizo.

El derrumbe de la casa comenzó sobre sus cabezas. El techo se vino abajo mientras que los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron debido al calor y el peso que las embistió. Las puertas cayeron abatidas y ardiendo de palmo a palmo. Ningún mueble, librero o cama sobrevivió. Todo fue devorado por las llamas. Todo fue arrasado, demolido y exterminado sin piedad.

Afuera del hogar, Stear aguardaba a sus amigos quienes salieron cegados por el humo, el cansancio y el extenuante calor que consumió el aire de sus pulmones.

-Ayúdala, Stear – pidió Archibald, antes de recibir la mano de su hermano mayor.

El inventor tomó en brazos a Candy y la condujo con los demás. La pecosa se aferró a su cuello, agotada y con el corazón latiendo violentamente dentro de su pecho.

-¡Candy¿estás bien? – la recibió la Hermana María, buscando sus heridas.

-Si... – murmuró ella – no me pasó nada.

Su cara estaba cubierta de cenizas. Sus manos y piernas mostraban rasguños, arañazos y quemaduras. Su cabello era un desastre, el brillo de sus ojos se había extinguido casi por completo, pero aún con el mundo encima, Candy esbozó una débil sonrisa.

De pronto, un crujido siniestro los hizo a todos devolver la mirada hacia el hogar de la señorita Pony.

-Mi casa – dijo con un sollozo atorado en su garganta.

Candy apretó sus puños al tiempo en que los recuerdos de su infancia agonizaban frente a sus ojos. Sintió como si una mano gigantesca estrangulara su cuerpo. Sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas con furia ciega contenida en ellas.

Edward había asesinado su hogar. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo con todos sus seres queridos adentro. No sabía cuán terrible era el odio, pensó nunca conocerlo, pero en ese momento creyó que el sentimiento que la embargaba era única y exclusivamente eso: odio y rencor. Una sombra negra cubrió su alma y deseó vengarse, maldecir, gritar llena de rabia y golpear a los culpables hasta hartarse.

No podía apartar la mirada de las llamas consumiendo aquella vieja cabaña, hasta que oyó a Ivie gritar desesperadamente detrás de ella:

-¡Terry!

Por el camino de terracería, Albert y Terry corrían hacia el Hogar de Pony, observando la escena. Candy giró la cabeza bruscamente y se limpió los ojos al creer que veía una alucinación. Ivie no dudó. Sus pequeñas y cortas piernas echaron a correr con la misma emoción y ansiedad con la que lo hacían las de Terrence.

-¡Ivie, espera! – Candy trató de detenerla siguiendo sus instintos, pero le fue imposible. Dos segundos más tarde decidió seguirla.

Ambas descendieron a toda velocidad de las faldas de la colina de Pony. Ivie había recorrido ya un largo camino y Candy, doliéndose de las piernas, intentó alcanzarla. Terry aceleró su marcha y Albert por el contrario, disminuyó su paso.

-¡Candy! – gritó Terry, feliz - ¡Ivie!

-¡Terry! – la niña extendió sus brazos, explotando de alegría.

-¡Por fin llegaste, por fin llegaste! – se repetía Candy, odiando cada metro que lo separaba de él. Se olvidó del mundo y lo único que podía ver era el rostro de su querido actor.

La pequeña llegó finalmente hasta él y saltó a su pecho. Terrence la acogió como si fuese su propia hija.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le recriminó la niña, en medio de su infantil sollozo.

-Lo siento tanto – se excusó al besar su frente – no las dejaré solas nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Candy no se encontraba lejos de la feliz pareja. Sin embargo, aún le faltaba un tramo considerable por recorrer. Tan extraviada se encontraba de todo a su alrededor, tan feliz y maravillada, que no vio cuando un auto en la oscuridad encendió su marcha y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Candy! – vociferó Archie al percatarse de ello – ¡Cuidado!

Hasta entonces Albert, Terry y Candy dirigieron la mirada hacia el automóvil que arteramente avanzaba con las luces apagadas y el acelerador hasta el fondo. Fue demasiado tarde.

Candy no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Marc le bloqueó el paso, interponiéndose entre ella y Terry. El actor bajó a la niña, aturdido y con un horrendo augurio hundiéndose en su pecho.

El auto frenó y de él salieron dos tipos. El primero tomó a Candy de los brazos y el otro la sostuvo para empujarla dentro. La pecosa intentó resistirse pero la sorpresa y la velocidad de los hombres de Edward la superaron con creces.

-¡Candy! – gritó Terry con horror.

-¡Suéltenme! – forcejeó la pecosa, soltando mordidas a diestra y siniestra – ¡déjenme ir!

-¡No¡Candy! – Archie corría colina abajo para ayudarla, pero sus piernas no le respondieron como lo deseaba.

-¡Auxilio! – clamó Candy, masacrando la portezuela a patadas – ¡Terry!

Nadie pudo llegar a ella. El auto arrancó vertiginosamente y se alejó antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera interponerse a su paso.

-¡Maldito bastardo! – Terrence apuntó con su arma hacia el automóvil pero titubeó en disparar por temor a lastimar a su pecosa.

-¡Terry! – gritó Albert, sobre su hombro – ¡Dispara a los neumáticos¡A los neumáticos!

William cargó la escopeta que llevaba al hombro y accionó el gatillo, siguiendo su propia sugerencia. Desafortunadamente no dio en el blanco.

Terry lo intentó a continuación pero la bala pegó en un costado. Ambos recargaron sus armas y abrieron fuego nuevamente, afinando la puntería. Albert aguzó la mirada como el mejor cazador de la comarca y consiguió reventar una llanta antes de perderlos de vista.

-¡Déjenme bajar! – demandaba Candy dentro del automóvil, sin dejarse vencer por la fuerza bruta de sus captores.

-¡Cállate, estúpida!

-¡Terry¡Albert! – gritó hasta quedarse ronca.

-¡Dije que te calles, maldita perra! – fue la severa orden de uno de ellos y para someterla, le asestó un duro puñetazo en la cara. Candy cayó al piso del auto, casi inconsciente.

-¡Reventaron una rueda! – informó el hombre en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡No importa! – Marc sujetó con fuerza el volante – ¡no nos detendremos!

Archie intentó perseguirlos seguido por Terry. No obstante, a causa del cansancio, Archibald resbaló y cayó al piso. Se levantó de inmediato, pero Terrence lo rebasó en ese instante.

-¡No¡No! – decía el actor, con ira descomunal – ¡No tú, no tú!,

Dentro de aquel auto, Marc decidió reventar el motor y apresurar su huída. Candy permaneció inmóvil en el asiento trasero, sangrando de su labio inferior y dándose cuenta que todo intento por huir era inútil.

Albert se acercó a Ivie y la cargó entre sus brazos. El resto, observó con impotencia el auto perderse en la lejanía. Terry se detuvo sin aliento y Archie, igualmente, dejó de correr. Candy se hallaba demasiado lejos.

-Pecosa… - murmuró el actor de ojos azules –…hasta el fin del mundo.

-¿Y Candy? – preguntó Ivie a William. Él prefirió guardar silencio.

-¡¿Me escuchaste, Candy?! – Terrence levantó la voz y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones – ¡Te buscaré y te encontraré, no importa si tengo que ir hasta el fin del mundo!

Sus palabras retumbaron hasta el cielo, pero luego, desconsolado, se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, sin saber qué y cómo podría recuperarla.

* * *

_**Definición del amor**_

_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_

_áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,_

_alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,_

_leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;_

_No hallar fuera del bien, centro y reposo_

_mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,_

_enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_

_satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;_

_Huir el rostro al claro desengaño,_

_beber veneno por licor suave,_

_olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;_

_Creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,_

_dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño,_

_esto es amor; quien lo probó, lo sabe._

_**Félix Lope de Vega.**_

_**Tu nombre**_

_Trato de escribir en la oscuridad tu nombre._

_Trato de escribir que te amo. Trato de decir a oscuras esto._

_No quiero que nadie se entere, que nadie me mire_

_a las tres de la mañana paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia,_

_loco, lleno de ti, enamorado, iluminado,_

_ciego, lleno de ti, derramándote._

_Digo tu nombre con todo el silencio de la noche,_

_lo grita mi corazón amordazado._

_Repito tu nombre, vuelvo a decirlo,_

_lo digo incansablemente, y estoy seguro,_

_que habrá de amanecer._

_**Jaime Sabines**_

* * *

**Notas (originales):**

Gracias por leer, gracias de verdad. Y gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de comentarme algo sobre lo que sea... el tiempo es oro y gracias por regalarme ese tesoro. Comentarios, dudas, preguntas o invitaciones a salir, escríbanme sin chistar. Paz.

**Notas actuales:**

Es un verdadero placer reescribir esta historia y aprender con cada párrafo la maravilla de crear. A los cientos de hits que aparecen en las estadísticas, a esa gente anónima que viene y va, y deja un trozo de su imaginación por aquí. Gracias. A quienes me regalan su cariño con palabras, gracias. Gracias por hacerme vivir.

Jeny-chan! no! Yume sigue hasta el final!. Y a todas ustedes que se han molestado en regalarme una bendición de año nuevo, la recibo con las manos abiertas deseando que se les multiplique a ustedes siete veces siete. Feliz Año, Feliz vida, Feliz día, Feliz amor.

Emera-chan

**Referencias.**

(1) Canción titulada "Fábula". Autor: José María Cano. Intérprete: Mecano. Álbum: Descanso Dominical.


	20. Dulce Candy

**CAPITÚLO XX**

**Dulce Candy**

**Lakewood  
Mayo de 1915.**

_¡Terry¡Terry!_

-Aún puedo oírla.

_Te amo._

-Si tan sólo hubiera corrido más rápido.

_Yo también te buscaré donde quiera que estés Terry._

-Candy.

Terry no salió de su habitación durante dos días. Un rincón junto a la cama fue su refugio. No durmió, no comió. Ni siquiera pudo tocar su armónica para reconfortarse. No la tenía en el bolsillo desde que la intercambió por un boleto a Lakewood.

Fumó y bebió sin parar. Veía y escuchaba a Candy despierto o dormido, _¿Dónde estás¿dónde estás?_

Fue tan breve su encuentro y tan amarga su separación.

Sollozaba en silencio y a solas. Aprendió a soportar el dolor sin hacer demasiado ruido. Se restregó la cara diez mil veces, caminó, dio vueltas de un lado a otro dentro de la alcoba pateando todo a su paso. Quiso gritar y desaparecer. Quiso morir y matar. Pero más que nada en el mundo, la quiso a ella de regreso.

Sus ojos reflejaban su llanto y desvelo. Sus labios resecos y sus manos temblorosas eran víctimas de su desesperación. Una depresión profunda, intensa y aguda le invadió el alma. Se la aprisionó contra la pared y le ahogó la poca fe que le quedaba.

Era el amanecer del tercer día, pero ni siquiera la luz filtrada por la ventana le parecía lo suficientemente brillante. Sentía frío, mucho frío. No obstante, la ráfaga helada provenía de su interior y le congelaba cada poro del cuerpo..._¡Sufrimientos horribles beben nuestra sangre!_, había recitado al despedirse de ella. Y en ese instante supo que no se había equivocado.

Antes de encerrarse a piedra y lodo en lo que había sido la alcoba de Candy, Albert lo obligó a revisarse la herida de bala con un médico. Nadie consiguió retenerlo cuando a mitad de la consulta Terry se levantó fastidiado y se fue. El doctor apenas pudo desinfectarle la lesión y colocarle un nuevo vendaje. Después de eso, Terry subió a su recámara y desapareció del mundo.

Esa mañana, afuera, en el jardín de Anthony, las rosas despertaban al alba. Absurdamente la vida continuaba, pero ¿cómo?, se preguntó en repetidas ocasiones, hundido en la desesperanza¿cómo lo lograban?

* * *

-¿Ya comió? 

-No – suspiró Paty, pesadamente – Ivie va a enfermar si continúa así.

-Lo sé – Albert asintió y sonrió con preocupación –. Gracias por ayudarnos, Paty.

-No tiene que darme las gracias, señor William. Quisiera poder hacer más de lo que hago,

-Puedes llamarme Albert.

-Gracias. Así lo haré.

-Fue muy amable de tú parte quedarte unos días con Stear y Archie.

-Mis padres no tuvieron problema en aceptar. Mi abuela me ayudó a convencerlos, y ella y yo nos quedaremos en Chicago el tiempo necesario.

-Tu sola presencia es un aliciente para los chicos.

-Gracias por decirlo... Albert. Creo que... – vaciló Paty –, nunca se habían sentido tan solos. Ninguno de nosotros, en realidad.

-No será por mucho tiempo. Te lo aseguro.

-Así lo espero¿me permitiría? – O'Brien se excusó con una sonrisa –, quisiera ver a Stear.

-Podrás encontrarlo en el jardín – indicó Archie, al entrar a la sala.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti por lo que haces por mi hermano, Paty.

-Dejen de agradecerme – se sonrojó ligeramente –, no es ningún favor el que hago por ustedes. Ya son parte de mi familia, si me permiten decirlo. Y eso me compromete a estar a su lado.

Paty salió de la habitación, dejando a su paso la cálida sensación que habría dejado Candy si estuviese allí. Albert y Archie la miraron profundamente agradecidos, convencidos de que aún existía gente buena y maravillosa en el mundo. A pesar de lo sucedido, sí la había. Únicamente debían poner atención al cruzar por la calle.

-Buenos días… tío abuelo – saludó Archie, con cierta duda.

-Buen día, Archie – Albert se sentó y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo -. No tienes que decirme así si no quieres. Mi nombre es Albert.

-Perdóname. Tantas cosas han sucedido que es una suerte que recuerde mi nombre. Supongo que el plan para revelarnos tú identidad no era éste.

-No, no lo era. Pero ya no importa. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo al igual que Stear¿él está bien?

-No es fácil responder a eso.

-Lo sé.

La sencilla conversación terminó. En lo único en lo que podían pensar era en Candy. ¿Cómo estaría¿Dónde y con quién?, las respuestas los dejaba mudos. De manera irremediable, bajaban la mirada y la perdían en un punto indeterminado del piso.

-El periódico, señor.

-Gracias, George. Me alegra que estés bien.

-Afortunadamente sí, señor. No fui del interés de esos hombres.

-Tuviste suerte – repuso Archie – ya viste de lo que son capaces de hacer.

-Es una verdadera pena lo que ha sucedido – se lamentó el administrador–. Venturosamente a usted tampoco le ocurrió nada, señor William.

-George, cada vez que dices _señor,_ tengo que voltear a buscar a mi padre. Albert, sólo dime Albert ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… Albert.

-Gracias. Por cierto, cuando llegue el detective avísame para recibirlo de inmediato.

-Creo que hay algo que tienes que ver en la primera plana del diario de hoy, Albert – George se acercó a mostrársela él mismo.

-¿Qué es?

-El Rey de Inglaterra llegará en unos días a la ciudad de Nueva York, acompañado de sus dos hijos.

-¿Cómo? – Archie se levantó de golpe y le arrebató el diario a su tío.

-Al parecer las cosas no van bien en Inglaterra debido a la guerra – explicó George -. Por lo tanto, su majestad busca un refugio temporal al lado de su familia.

-Y vienen a América – agregó Albert con sarcasmo –. Muy conveniente.

-Considero que los únicos que se quedarán un tiempo en el país serán los príncipes herederos – George recuperó el diario y se lo devolvió a William –. El Rey tendrá que volver a Londres para continuar con su agenda.

-¿Supones que vendrán a Chicago?

-Efectivamente. El presidente Wilson se encuentra de visita en la ciudad. No dudo que busquen entrevistarse con él.

-Bien – se incorporó Albert, sin perder más tiempo – creo que los tres sabemos lo que hay que hacer ahora. George, encárgate de todo para reunirnos con ellos lo antes posible. Archie, avisa a Stear y Paty para que estén listos. Yo hablaré con la tía abuela.

-¿Qué sucederá con Ivie? – le preguntó su sobrino.

-Vendrá con nosotros.

-Pero es muy arriesgado para ella.

-A lo que no voy a arriesgarme es a perderla de vista.

-De acuerdo – asintió Archibald –. Pero aún nos falta alguien.

-Hablaré con él. Despreocúpate.

-No, aguarda – le detuvo del hombro – iré yo.

* * *

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? 

Camino al jardín para encontrarse con Stear, Paty oyó una voz conocida a sus espaldas y con un vaso de jugo en las manos, se volvió a mirarle.

-¿Qué?

-No me digas, Paty, que tú también has venido a ver si tú amiguita aparece un día de estos.

-Elisa – masculló la joven con fastidio.

-Son patéticos. El que Candy haya desaparecido fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a nuestra familia. Mejor si está muerta.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?! – explotó O'Brien, derramando el jugo por su borde.

-¿Cuánto vale esa chica?, nada, así que… - concluyó con desdén –nada se ha perdido.

-Eres una víbora sin corazón.

-¡No me insultes en mi propia casa!

-¡Esta no es tú casa! – le reviró – ¡Es de Candy!

-¡En sus sueños!

-¿Por qué no te vas? – sugirió Patricia, mostrándole la salida –, tenemos cosas más importantes por las qué preocuparnos.

-Impertinente. Actúas como esa mujerzuela. No cabe duda, son de la misma calaña. Me da gusto que haya desaparecido¡Estoy fe…!

Antes de que Elisa asentara su felicidad, Paty, con la sangre hirviendo, le arrojó el jugo de naranja a la cara.

-¡No vuelvas a ofender a mi amiga¡No me importa quién seas, no lo permitiré!

-¡Maldita! – bramó Elisa, con el jugo goteando en su cabello – ¡Estúpida muerta de hambre!

Rabiosa, Elisa levantó el brazo y asestó un duro bofetón en la cara de Paty. Ella, sorprendida, soltó el vaso de cristal al suelo, mismo que se desintegró en pedazos.

-¡Basura! – contraatacó Elisa – ¡No vales nada¡Ninguna de ustedes¡Seguramente Annie terminó en el infierno¡Por ser una ofrecida y una cualquiera que se metía en la cama con el primero que...!

El puño cerrado de Paty voló hasta la cara de la heredera Leegan, cerrándole la boca de una vez por todas. El golpe fue tan violento que logró derribarla con facilidad.

-¡Te lo advertí! – bufó O'Brien, mirando a su enemiga en el piso y con el rostro descompuesto – ¡Te dije que no te lo permitiría otra vez!

-¡Infeliz! – Elisa trató de incorporarse pero no lo consiguió con velocidad – ¿Cómo te has atrevido¡Me las pagarás! – agregó, levantando el brazo por segunda ocasión.

-¡No se te ocurra, Elisa! – la mano de Stear la sujetó por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame, idiota¿No has visto lo que me ha hecho?

-¡Yo te haré algo mucho peor si no te vas! – le advirtió su primo – ¡Ve a escupir tú veneno a otra parte!

-¡Suéltame!

-Y otra cosa – Stear la sujetó con fuerza, mostrándole su evidente malhumor –. Si vuelves a insultar a Candy, Annie o Paty, me olvidaré que eres una chica, y juro que te daré una paliza.

-¡Los odio! – maldijo Elisa, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Stear – ¡Espero que esa bastarda nunca vuelva! – agregó antes de echar a correr – ¡Que se muera, que se muera!

-Dios... – suspiró Paty al verla alejarse –. Es algo serio. Odia a Candy con toda su alma.

-Es ella quien se odia a si misma... – reconvino Stear –. Se odia por no poder ser como Candy. Por no ser ella.

-Bien – O'Brien se alzó de hombros –, al menos no se fue sin desayunar – sonrió con descaro –. Era jugo de naranja recién preparado.

* * *

_Su habitación..._

Archie se detuvo ante la puerta donde años atrás, junto a Stear y Anthony, descubrió a la niña más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. A la nueva integrante de la familia Andrey: Candice White. Su mente le traicionó y volvió hasta ese sitio en el tiempo. Cerró los ojos para escuchar con atención las voces de antaño que le susurraron al oído:

_-Despacio, nada de apurarse. Candy, es hora de comer._

_-Vinimos a acompañarte._

_-¿Puedo entrar, señorita Candy?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Aquí estamos._

_-¡Oh, soberbia!_

_-Quiero verla... ¡oh, que hermosa!_

_Anthony se quedó boquiabierto..._ recordó Archibald con cariño, _tanto o más que nosotros dos._

Hoy, esa puerta, luego de transportarlo al pasado, lo condujo a un presente impensable. Candy no estaba allí aunque sí parte de su corazón. Un corazón que le había entregado a un aristócrata prepotente que moriría de tristeza si no volvía a verla. Archie lo sabía a pesar de no aceptarlos. Tragó saliva, respiró profundo y tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

-Abre. Ya sé que estás ahí – dijo y esperó unos segundos. Luego volvió a tocar –. Sabes que me importa un demonio lo que te pase. Es de Candy de quien quiero hablarte – nuevamente aguardó pero Terry se negó – ¡Abre de una vez! – maldijo Archie, golpeando con el puño – ¡No estoy para perder el tiempo contigo¡Candy no tiene ese tiempo!

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente, Archie escuchó el cerrojo moverse y la puerta del dormitorio abrirse.

Sujetó la manija como si ésta fuera a romperse. Abrió despacio y caminó entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir entre la oscuridad. Una eterna y lúgubre noche se había apoderado de la recámara a pesar de ser de día. Avanzó cuidadosamente hasta que su pie tropezó con una botella tirada descuidadamente.

-Además de pendenciero – dijo Archie – eres un ladrón. ¿Esto es de nuestra cava? – preguntó con botella en mano – apesta a cigarrillo. Parece una maldita cueva ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?

-Cuando esté cerca de ti – habló Terry entre sombras – lo sabrás.

-No podía esperar nada mejor de ti – espetó Archie -. Escondido como un animal herido, temblando de miedo. Lo imaginé desde el día en que te conocí.

-Así que Candy no es la única persona con la que imaginas cosas.

-Deja de actuar – Archie arrojó la botella a los pies de Terrence –. Pensé que tal vez por Candy, cambiarías, pero confirmo lo que siempre supe de ti. Eres un cobarde. Si alguna vez consideré renunciar a ella – agregó -, en ceder ante ti, ahora veo que sería un error. No la tendrás. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

La mirada fría e inhumana del actor se clavó en el rostro de su contrincante como una daga lo hubiera hecho en su corazón.

-Lárgate – ordenó Terry –, contaré hasta tres para que salgas de mi vista.

-Me das pena. Todavía no entiendo como Candy…

-¿Qué¿Me eligió a mí?

-Eligió mal.

-Pero eligió.

-Haré que cambié de opinión. Lo juro.

-¡Largo! – vociferó como un animal herido. Hubiese deseado que, efectivamente, Archie la hiciese cambiar de opinión, que tratara de enamorarla, que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Con tal de tenerla de vuelta en sus vidas, aceptaría el desafío. Pero quería recuperarla. Recuperarla como fuera.

-¿Estás sordo? – le preguntó el aristócrata antes de ir hacia la ventana – quiero estar solo – Terrence no llegó lejos. Archie lo sujetó del brazo y lo asió de la camisa con rudeza.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, maldición¡Despierta! – demandó Cornwell furioso – ¡¿No quieres a Candy de regreso¡Llevas aquí dos días sin mover un dedo¡Dos malditos días perdidos! – Terry lo miró perturbado pero se negó a responder – ¡Se supone que la amas¡¿O ya se te olvidó?!

-Suéltame – dijo impávido.

-¿Ya se te olvidó?

-¿Qué pasa si la respuesta es sí? – le desafió.

-No te aconsejo responderme eso.

-¿Y cuál es tu consejo, Archibald?

La respuesta llegó a su estómago en forma de puño. La fuerza de Archie logró doblar a Terrence por la mitad, sin aire. De inmediato, las manos del actor se tornaron en duras piedras que arremetieron contra la quijada del heredero Andrey. Los objetos cercanos fueron víctimas de violenta lucha, al caer al piso y trozarse en pedazos. Cada golpe y patada conseguía una respuesta aún más salvaje e hiriente que la anterior. Ambos hallaron lo que buscaban desde hacía días: desahogar su dolor.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – preguntó Archie, limpiándose la sangre de su labio inferior.

-Lo mejor que tengo – le sonrió con crueldad – no será para ti nunca.

-No tienes nada. Candy no te ama.

-Al menos, no me tiene lástima.

La sangre de Archie hirvió hasta reventar en sus venas. Tal vez porque decía la verdad. Tal vez porque odiaba que él y los demás lo supieran. Con furia voraz, se arrojó sobre el actor y lo tomó del cuello. Quería matarlo. Deshacerse de toda huella de él. Pero no podía. La primera persona que lloraría cien años por su ausencia sería Candy. Su preciosa gatita extraviada en algún sitio, a la espera de la ayuda y piedad de alguien. Terry aprovechó su duda para tirarle un último puñetazo justo en medio del rostro. Logró desviarle la nariz y hacerla sangrar escandalosamente. Archie cayó sobre la alfombra, cubriéndose la cara, exhausto y adolorido. Terry lo imitó en el otro extremo, agotado.

-Te odio tanto – aseveró Archie, como si hablara consigo mismo.

-Eres correspondido.

-Siempre seguí las reglas – continuó el chico – y tú siempre las rompiste. A pesar de eso, de esperar por un sitio en su corazón, ella se enamoró de ti.

-Ella jamás te pidió esperar.

-Lo hice porque quería.

-En ese caso – sonrió Terry, irguiendo la espalda – no culpes a nadie.

-Sí voy a culparte – Archie se levantó de golpe, conteniendo la sangre de la nariz con su pañuelo –. Te culparé de lo que le suceda a Ivanna si no sales de aquí ahora.

-¿Ivanna?

-No ha comido ni dormido bien¿sabías eso, idiota? – dijo en forma de reproche – Su llanto es inconsolable, tiene temperatura y llama a Candy entre sueños. ¿Pero qué haces tú por ella?, nada. Sólo sentir lástima de ti mismo, encerrado en este lugar. ¿Esa es la clase de amor que das a los demás?

Terry, inevitablemente, sintió el estómago revuelto. Cerró los ojos y vio a Ivie sufriendo, sin entender la causa de su malestar en su pequeño corazón de niña. Con profunda vergüenza, reconoció que no había pensado en ella desde la noche del secuestro.

-¿No ha comido? – se atrevió a preguntar, azorado.

-¿Jugaría con algo tan serio? – reviró Archie, yendo hacia la puerta –. Enfermará sin remedio. No conoce a ninguno de nosotros. Por eso nos rechaza y no presta atención.

_Candy hizo lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo todo este tiempo, _pensó Terry, con amargura, _y yo me he olvidado por completo de ella._

-¿Dónde esta? – quiso saber el actor. Archie se detuvo con manija en mano y sin mirar atrás, gruñó la respuesta.

-No la puedes ver en ese estado.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

-Si quieres verla, al menos cámbiate de ropas. No la preocupes más. No eres tú quien necesita consuelo sino ella.

Archie tenía razón, aceptó Terrence de mala gana. Su manera de decírselo fue guardando silencio.

-Si aprecias lo que Candy hizo por esa niña, y lo que hicimos todos, ve y convéncela de comer. Deja de pensar en ti por primera vez – Archibald abrió la puerta y antes de salir, añadió una última cosa – Prepara tú equipaje cuando termines. Iremos a Chicago.

-¿Qué?

Edward y George llegan de Inglaterra. Allí los estaremos esperando.

* * *

_¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?, tengo sed._

Unas velas alumbraban la estancia en la que Candy yacía sentada en el suelo, sola.

_Eres una llorona._

La pecosa aprendió a llorar en silencio. Tuvo que hacerlo en un dormitorio acompañada de cinco o seis niños más, además de compartir con frecuencia la cama con su mejor amiga.

_Todo saldrá bien._

La única ventana existente en la habitación estaba tapiada. No había manera de saber si era de día o de noche. Aunque en ocasiones eso perdía importancia. Candy permanecía atada de pies y manos todo el tiempo, sin poder salir a tomar el sol o mirar la luna. El silencio era su única compañía.

_No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo..._

Parte de ella se sentía aliviada porque confiaba en que Terry protegería a Ivie al igual que Albert, Stear y Archie. Nadie le pondría la mano encima. Ella tomó el lugar de la niña, era verdad, pero fue mejor así.

_Mi hogar, los niños. Dios, cuida de ellos, por favor._

Perdió la noción del tiempo desde que llegó a ese lugar. Quizás lo hizo involuntariamente para no perder el juicio.

_No importa lo que me pase a mí, pero Dios, por favor, cuida de la gente que amo. Que sea yo la que sufra en su lugar, está bien. No me importa._

La pecosa prefería, en sus oraciones, sufrir en lugar de ver sufrir a sus seres queridos. El dolor sería pasajero porque ella decidía cuándo sentirlo y cuándo olvidarlo.

_Gracias por mi vida. He sido feliz, muy feliz. No importa si termina hoy. He sido inmensamente dichosa. Gracias, muchas gracias._

Aún nadie le había dicho cuál sería su suerte. Apenas le daban migajas de pan para comer y medio vaso de agua para beber tras la puerta cerrada con mil candados. Sabía que aquello no duraría. Su verdugo aparecería pronto y tenía que estar lista para enfrentarlo así fuera lo último que hiciera.

_Dios, perdóname por lo que no hice o no hice bien. Por haber lastimado a alguien más sin desearlo. Gracias por mis dos hermosas madres, por Anthony, Stear y Archie. Gracias por haberme dejado conocer a Annie y Paty. Por haberme tropezado milagrosamente con Albert. Y gracias por haberme reunido con ese presuntuoso, engreído… que amo con toda el alma._

No quería despedirse de la vida, pero se sentía mejor al hacerlo. Podría morir al minuto siguiente sin haber agradecido a la vida tantas bendiciones. Quizás todo saldría bien pero no había garantías y quería estar preparada. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado, más que despedirse de sus seres queridos, volver a verlos.

_Una vez más. Tan solo una vez más._

El llanto acudió a sus ojos como una marejada incontrolable de tristeza y desesperación. ¿Cómo podía no llorar? El amor era dolor, lo sabía, y a todos los amaba tanto.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió violenta y ruidosamente con un golpe sordo. El sobresalto la obligó a detener su llanto.

-¡Despierta, bruja! – ordenó un extraño de voz ronca y malos modales - ¡Y no te atrevas a mirarme!

Antes de aquella orden, Candy le miró la cara con detenimiento. Como respuesta, el hombre la abofeteó duramente, haciéndola caer al piso. La pecosa, sin darle gusto, se mordió los labios para no quejarse de dolor.

-¡Te dije que no me veas! – repitió y le vendó los ojos.

-¿Pero qué haces? – habló un segundo visitante a la celda.

-El jefe ordenó tratarla con mano dura – presumió el primero.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y llévala arriba.

-¡Vamos niña, ya oíste, levántate!

Vacilante, débil y maltrecha, Candy obedeció. Fue conducida de mala gana hasta otro cuarto donde la obligaron a sentarse en una silla sin otra explicación. Sus extremidades permanecieron atadas y sus ojos, sensibles y adoloridos, vendados.

_No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo._

Allí, sus dos captores, volvieron a dejarla sola. Escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, antes de un tenso silencio. Minutos más tarde alguien volvió a entrar. Sus pasos firmes y cadenciosos, como si caminaran sobre vidrio cortado, se acercaron con sigilo. Aquel desconocido, parado frente a ella, tomó su barbilla y levantó su cabeza rudamente.

-Hola, princesita.

A la expresión sucia y provocadora, Candy se negó a responder.

-¿Te duele el labio?

No contestaría aunque muriera en deseos por vociferar millones de insultos a su verdugo.

-¿Y este cariñito?, es nuevo, supongo. Tendrás que perdonarnos pero órdenes son órdenes. Lo sabes¿no?, también has tenido amos como yo. ¿Cierto, sirvienta?

_No hablaré¡no hablaré¡no le daré el gusto!_

-Te han comido la lengua los ratones – insistió el hombre –, ya veo. Bien, pierde cuidado, hay muchas otras maneras de que hables con nosotros.

Marc le dio la espalda un segundo pero volvió a ella de inmediato y con saña la abofeteó la cara. Consiguió tirarla al piso y reírse cínicamente. En esta ocasión, Candy no pudo evitar lanzar un profundo grito de dolor, mismo que ahogó en el piso, con el rostro bocabajo.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa¿Piensas que el Duque vendrá a salvarte? – Marc se arrodilló junto a ella para susurrar en su oído –, pues te equivocas. No lo hará.

Violento e iracundo, la levantó por los hombros y la sentó en la silla de nuevo.

-¿Al fin hablarás conmigo, niña?

-Quisiera... – Candy murmuró con dificultad, luchando por sostener la espalda recta.

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera un vaso con agua, por favor.

-¿Qué? – repitió Marc, desdeñoso y harto.

-Quisiera un vaso con agua, por favor.

-¡Estúpida! – exclamó y le oprimió el cuello con rabia - ¿te quieres burlar de mí, maldita¡Dime dónde y con quién está esa niña!

-Quisiera... – valerosamente, Candy se negó a dimitir – un vaso con agua, por favor (1).

-De acuerdo. Será tú como quieras.

Marc la empujó como si tocarla le provocara náuseas.

-Yo no tengo prisa – se aproximó a ella por la espalda y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello – eres linda ¿sabes?, desafortunadamente ya estás reservada para alguien más – la caricia se tornó en tormento cuando tiró bruscamente de él - ¿Me escuchaste huérfana?

-Sí – finalmente, Candy se decidió a responderle con un siseo de profundo desprecio –, sí te escuché, maldito.

-Bien – Marc volvió a tirar de su cabello, despiadadamente – así esta mejor. Pero si crees que esto es doloroso, aguarda a que llegue tu verdadero verdugo.

_Todo va a estar bien... _se repetía Candy, una y otra vez…_ no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo._

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar, señorita? 

-¿Quién es?

-¿Princesa Ivanna¿No me reconoces?

-Terry – respondió la niña, con inmensa alegría. Sin embargo, el cansancio de los días le impidió saltar para correr a sus brazos.

-Lamento no haber venido antes – se excusó el aristócrata al acercarse a su cama - ¿estás bien?

-Quiero ver a Candy...

Al actor, aquella pequeña niña siempre le pareció increíblemente frágil. No obstante, al descubrirla pálida y evidentemente más delgada, se estremeció de pies a cabeza. De haber sido oportuno, se hubiera golpeado contra la pared por el descuido en que la había dejado. Ivanna permaneció en su cama, mirándole con una lánguida sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a un simpático oso de peluche que Albert le había comprado horas antes. Kleen, la mascota de Candy, se encontraba fielmente dormido junto a sus pies.

-No esperaba verte aquí, amiguito – dijo Terrence, acariciando la cabeza del animal como solía hacerlo Candy. De ella lo había aprendido.

-Paty lo trajo – explicó Ivie –, me dijo que es de Candy.

-Y es cierto. Ella lo envió en su ausencia para cuidarte.

-¡Pero yo quiero verla! – sollozó la pequeña - ¿dónde está?

-No llores, princesa. Pronto volverá – en un instinto paternal, Terry la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrigó en su pecho.

-No – gimoteó Ivie –, no volverá.

-¿Qué dices?

-No volverá. No mientas.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Todos se van – afirmó, con gruesas lágrimas bañándole el rostro –, siempre se van. También ella se irá.

-Deja de decir eso, Ivie.

-Candy no volverá nunca¡nunca!

-¡Basta! – vociferó el aristócrata en un arrebato de impaciencia. Escuchar esa posibilidad lo volvía loco – ¡No vuelvas a repetir a eso¿Me escuchaste?

Ivie agudizó el llanto y Terry, de nuevo, se recriminó su estupidez. La abrazó con más fuerza y la arrulló suavemente, a manera de disculpa.

-Lo siento, no quise ser rudo. Pero te equivocas, Ivie. Candy regresará.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó la niña, con un atisbo de esperanza.

-Lo prometo – se aventuró a decir –, pero no puedes verla en ese estado. Se pondría muy triste.

-¿Por qué?

-No has querido comer, y si enfermas, Candy nos retará a los dos.

-Pero...

-Te confesaré algo – le dijo, y la niña prestó absoluta atención –. Yo tampoco he comido bien estos días, así que podemos aprovechar para ir juntos. Después volveremos a la cama y te leeré una historia.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo todo el día?

-Sí – sonrió Terry, después de haberse olvidado cómo -, todo el día.

-¿Y me llevarás con Candy? – al joven Duque se le encogió el estómago en un puño. ¿Podría cumplir su palabra si osadamente la ofrecía?

-Sí, te llevaré con ella – se juró a si mismo –, lo prometo.

Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida, resolvió, encontraría a Candy White.

* * *

-Es ahí. 

Tom Stevens sintió como si apenas ayer hubiera cabalgado cerca de la propiedad de los Andrey. A decir verdad, desde la muerte de Anthony, no se le había ocurrido pararse por allí. No tenía motivos. No obstante, hubiese deseado que el que ahora lo empujaba hacia esa familia de millonarios, no fuera uno tan penoso y amargo.

-Buen día – le saludó con seriedad uno de los guardias de la entrada – ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a ver al señor Andrey, mi nombre es Tom Stevens – respondió el vaquero, bajando ágilmente de su caballo.

-¿Él lo conoce?

-No personalmente, pero…

-Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes de no permitir la entrada a ningún desconocido.

-Tom es mi amigo – intervino Archie repentinamente, detrás del empleado de su tío – déjelo pasar.

Con una venia, el hombre obedeció y Tom atravesó la reja. De inmediato, los dos chicos estrecharon fuertemente su mano y se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal.

-No te esperábamos – dijo Archie, al caminar a su lado, lenta y descuidadamente - Tuviste suerte de que estuviera cerca o de lo contrario te habrían interrogado por horas antes de permitirte la entrada.

-No tenía planes de visitarlos. Lo decidí hace poco.

-¿Cómo están los niños?

-Mejor... – sonrió Tom a medias –, a veces asustados y melancólicos de su hogar, pero la señorita Pony y la Hermana María logran consolarlos asombrosamente. Mi padre y los demás en el rancho les ayudan en todo lo que pueden. No es difícil. Todos son maravillosos. La buena noticia es que el sitio es lo suficientemente grande para todos. Se quedarán algunos meses o el tiempo necesario hasta reconstruir el orfanato.

-Todos ayudaremos, Tom. Ninguno de ellos tienen por qué preocuparse. Ese par de mujeres son increíblemente fuertes. Ya veo de dónde lo aprendió Candy.

-Cualquier millonario mataría por un par de madres como ellas.

-Es muy probable – asintió Archie, sonriéndole por primera vez. Un repentino viento animoso les pegó en la cara y la fuerza de su revés interrumpió momentáneamente su conversación.

-Hace tiempo que no caminaba por aquí – dijo Tom, y repasó con la mirada el magnífico jardín de flores – nada ha cambiado.

-No – coincidió Archie –, todo sigue igual. Es como si Anthony saliera todas las mañanas de su habitación para regar sus rosas una por una, y volviera en las tardes para despedirse de ellas.

-El vive en ellas, por eso continúan tan hermosas.

-Tuvimos suerte al conocerlo ¿No, Tom?

-Mucha suerte.

-Gracias a Candy – continuó Archibald –, Anthony fue el hombre más feliz del mundo los últimos días de su vida. Creo que nadie podrá recompensarla por eso jamás.

-Ustedes lo han hecho con cada gesto de amor y amistad.

-Al fin comprendo por qué cada vez que se siente perdida, vuelve al Hogar de Pony. Stear y yo hemos sentido lo mismo al volver aquí y contemplar este jardín.

-Diste unos pasos hacia atrás solamente para tomar impulso ¿no?

-Así fue.

-Archie... – suspiró el vaquero, al retomar la tranquila caminata a través de los rosales de Anthony y su madre –, no se cómo, pero quiero ayudar.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo – aceptó el heredero, pensativo –. El tío abuelo, es decir, Albert y todos nosotros iremos a Chicago en un par de días. Ya sabemos dónde empezar a buscarla.

-Iré con ustedes – soltó de golpe –. Yo también quiero ayudar.

-Pero...

-Por favor, permítanme ir – insistió con vehemencia –Annie y yo debemos estar allí. Somos parte de su familia; sus hermanos.

-Annie... – Archie sintió una salvaje patada en el estómago. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sentir su corazón en la garganta.

-No queremos esperar noticias lejanas, sin tratar de hacer algo por ayudar. Sé que ella piensa lo mismo.

-Tom...

-Tengo dinero para pagar lo necesario. No tienen que preocuparse por mí. Prometo no molestarlos. Por favor, Archie.

-No se trata de dinero…

La familia Britter fue extremadamente discreta al respecto. Un sencillo obituario fue publicado en los diarios del país, pero se solicitó, por parte de los abogados de la familia, que ninguna otra información se revelara. A decir de la reacción de Tom, el secretismo de las causas de la muerte de Annie logró su cometido. El amigo de su infancia no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido con su hermana pequeña. Detestó la idea de ser él quien se lo revelara.

-Mi padre se hará cargo del rancho. Está tan preocupado por Candy como yo. Déjame ir contigo.

-Tom, escucha…

-¿Qué quieres que escuche?, sólo responde sí o no.

Al llegar a las escalinatas de la mansión, Archie se detuvo, tragando saliva con dificultad, y limpiándose el sudor de las manos. Miró a Tom con incertidumbre y miedo. No sabía cómo empezar.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó el vaquero – ¿te sientes mal?

-Tom – Archie hizo acopio de valor y aspiró profundo –. Annie no puede acompañarnos.

-¿Por qué no¿no quiere?, no es posible. Si yo hablo con ella quizás…

-No, no, espera...

-¿Qué? – la paciencia de Tom estaba llegando a su límite –, habla de una vez.

-Yo… imaginé que lo sabías.

-¿Saber qué?

-Annie… ella murió hace casi un año.

El rostro de Tom, de pacífico y afable, se petrificó. Su vida, sintió, se detuvo como si se hubiese detenido de golpe frente un vacío. Uno sin fondo. Intentó decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Su mirada bajó lentamente hacia el piso, como si fuese atraída por él. Debió haber experimentado un dolor intenso en el pecho porque creyó que había dejado de respirar. Sudor frío y un mareo repentino le siguieron a las náuseas. Apretó los puños y percibió su corazón latir en su sien. Musitó la palabra _muerta_como si no la conociera. O como si él mismo estuviera a punto de morir.

Finalmente, la tristeza, como un vómito incontenible que subió hasta su garganta, brotó en forma de lágrimas. Gruesas lágrimas que se derramaron quieta y desgarradoramente por sus mejillas. Pretendió contener el llanto por instinto, el instinto de un vaquero, pero fue inútil... el dolor que sentía era superior a cualquiera que hubiese probado antes. Tenía que llorar. Reventaría si no lo hacía.

-Tom... – Archie sujetó su estómago como si con eso pudiera evitar llorar con él –, lo lamento.

Conmovido y profundamente avergonzado por no haber sido capaz de cuidar de la hermana de Tom, Archie se acercó a él. Colocó las manos en los hombros del vaquero, creyendo que con eso le impediría desmoronarse. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que para entonces, se desmoronaba con él.

-Annie... – Tom miró a Archie, ausente y confundido – ¿Cómo? – preguntó, y a la vez, se cuestionó a sí mismo si quería escuchar las respuestas – ¿Candy lo sabe?

-No, claro que no lo sabe. Eso fue… - Archie cerró los párpados para detener la visión que cada noche acudía a sus pesadillas –, después de que ella y la niña escaparan.

-Annie – musitó el vaquero, con un nudo en el estómago –. Yo… quería hablar con ella. Abrazarla nuevamente y ahora… - dijo con la mirada tan extraviada como sus sentimientos – no podré hacerlo más.

Archie lo vio respirar hondo, como si quisiera tragarse la tristeza con el aire y hacerla desaparecer en un rincón apartado de sus entrañas. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se restregó duramente la cara, eliminando los restos del llanto.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con la vida? – inquirió Tom, con una sonrisa mordaz y adusta – ¿Por qué ha decidido ensañarse con ellas?

-Quisiera saberlo.

-Debo ir – drásticamente, Tom Stevens retomó el temple y fijó la vista en Cornwell –. Ahora mas que nunca sé que debo ir.

-Si piensas eso de verdad…

-Lo haré por Annie. Por ella, por la señorita Pony y la Hermana María; por mí y por el resto de los chicos del hogar. Ayudaré a Candy en nombre de todos los que somos su otra familia.

-En ese caso… - Archie sonrió, alzándose de hombros –, creo que no seré yo quien se interponga en tu camino.

* * *

-Terminé – informó Ivie al aristócrata sentado junto a ella. 

-El jugo sigue ahí – Terry la miró de reojo, divertido, fingiendo seriedad.

-Pero ya no tengo hambre.

-Apostemos.

-¿A qué?

-A que voy a ganarte.

-No – sonrió Ivie – yo te voy a ganar.

-El que beba primero todo el vaso.

-¡Yo, yo!

-Contarás hasta tres para empezar.

-Cuenta tú – apuntó Ivie, acercándose el vaso de jugo de naranja con sus diminutas manos y dedos.

-Yo no sé contar hasta tres – refutó Terrence e Ivie rió animada como si le hubiese cosquilleado el estómago -. Estoy esperando – agregó.

-Uno...

-Olvídalo – la instó tramposamente – vas a perder.

-Dos...

-¡Tres! – se adelantó el actor y sujetó su copa, aparentando que la tragaría de un solo golpe. Por el contrario, dejó que Ivie, ansiosa por ser la única triunfadora, bebiera su vaso de naranja. Al verla limpiarse los labios con la mano, se sintió profundamente tranquilo. El rostro de la niña había vuelto a sonrosarse y en menos de dos minutos sonreía de nuevo como si Candy estuviera todavía con ellos.

-Te gané, Romeo – festejó Ivanna, mostrando con orgullo su copa vacía.

-Suerte de principiante.

-Buen día – saludó Tom, al entrar junto a Archie al comedor principal. Terry lo observó con desconfianza y contestó el saludo desganadamente.

-Veo que por fin se han decidido a comer los dos – Archie miró a Ivie con una sonrisa de satisfacción –. Temí que tendríamos que contratar un par de enfermeras para ambos – de mala gana, le agradeció a Terrence con la cabeza, que hubiese hablado con la niña y la convenciera en tan poco tiempo de comer. A la mirada recelosa de Terrence, se volvió hacia Tom para introducirlo –. Él es Tom Stevens, amigo de Candy. Crecieron juntos. Tom, te presento a Terrence Granchester y a la señorita Ivanna, princesa de este palacio.

-Hola... – saludó Ivie, hondamente interesada en el sombrero de Tom.

-¿Tom Stevens? – el actor frunció el entrecejo y lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

-Ese es mi nombre – confirmó Tom –. Mucho gusto, señor Granchester.

-Finalmente te conozco – dijo al levantarse de la mesa y estrechar su mano.

-Y yo a ti… Terry.

-Candy te habló de mí – concluyó el aristócrata.

-Y a ti también de mí¿no?

-Por esa razón fui a buscarte a tu rancho, para pedirte ayuda.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? – se sorprendió el vaquero.

-Hace un par de días. ¿Nadie te informó de mi visita?

-No, lo creo.

-Supongo que… - exhaló Terrence, encogiéndose de hombros –, ya no importa.

-Aguarda… - recordó de pronto – ¿Fuiste tú quien…?

-Joven Archibald – inesperadamente, Dorothy, la inseparable mucama de los Andrey, entró por la puerta, agitada y nerviosa. Los allí reunidos, la miraron con extrañeza mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Archie, contagiándose de su ansiedad.

-Uno de los vigilantes me dio esta carta. La encontraron esta mañana sujeta en el portal de las rosas.

-¿Cómo dices? – de inmediato, la arrancó de sus manos y la abrió en un parpadeo.

-Esta dirigida al señor William Andrey, joven.

-Es igual – refutó Archie, apresurándose a abrirla.

-Eso es para mí – intervino Albert desde la puerta –. Si me permites… - estiró el brazo y esperó la misiva de manos de Archibald.

-Lo siento – su sobrino se excusó con una mueca –, pensé que aún estabas dormido.

Sin reprocharle nada, Albert examinó la misiva al tiempo en que todos aguardaban en silencio, conteniendo la respiración.

-Dorothy, llévate a Ivie a su alcoba, por favor – ordenó William, con una sonrisa de profunda calma tanto para la mucama como para su pequeña invitada.

-Sí, señor.

Al salir ambas del comedor, Albert pidió al resto lo siguieran a su estudio. Stear y Paty, convocados minutos antes por el cabeza de familia, los esperaban impacientes. Tom y Archie se sentaron a un costado de la pareja. Terrence prefirió permanecer de pie y Albert, imitándole, se apresuró a leer la carta en voz alta.

_Familia Andrey: tienen hasta el atardecer para llevar a la niña que mantienen a su resguardo hasta la iglesia del pueblo de Lakewood, dejarla en el atrio y desaparecer. No intenten seguir a nadie ni custodiarla. Sólo entonces volverán a ver a la señorita Andrey. Después de cumplir con nuestras condiciones. De no ser así, nuestra invitada pagará las consecuencias.._

-Lo sabía... – murmuró Albert, doblando la carta bajo su puño.

-Quieren a la niña – Archie repitió la puntual demanda, como si nadie la hubiese escuchado.

-No la tendrán – aseguró Terry entre dientes.

-Pero… - Patricia se aventuró a inmiscuirse – ¿Qué sucederá con Candy?

-No hay garantías de tener a devuelta Candy si entregamos a esa niña – Albert respiró profundo, arrojando a la basura el papel.

-¿Qué haremos? – inquirió Stear, tomando la mano de Paty y apretando fuerte.

-Nadie saldrá de esta casa hasta que partamos a Chicago – sentenció William, mirando a través de la ventana –. Nos conocen a todos y no quiero arriesgarme a perder a otro de ustedes para forzarnos a hacer lo que no queremos hacer. Tendremos que esperar.

-¿Esperar¡Pueden matarla mañana mismo si no hacemos lo que nos piden! – exclamó Archie –. Además, esto demuestra que Candy sigue en Lakewood. ¡La tienen aquí, a unos cuantos pasos¿Para qué ir a Chicago?

-El responsable de liberarla sin que nadie más salga lastimado llegará en un barco desde Inglaterra en unos días – Albert enfrentó a su sobrino, exigiéndole calma con la mirada –. Es con él con quien tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? – contraatacó Archibald, incrédulo –¿Cuánto más necesitas que pase para darte cuenta que no podemos hablar con ese asesino? – los demás, consternados, observaron a Archie fuera de sí –. Si queremos a Candy de regreso debemos entregarles a…

-¡Nadie va a entregar a nadie! – espetó Terrence, furioso – ¡Ivie no saldrá de aquí!

-¿No te importa lo que le pase a Candy? – le desafió Archibald –. No eres nadie para opinar nada. ¡No fuiste capaz de cuidar de ellas y ahora quieres que…!

-¡Silencio! – zanjó Albert, terminante –. He dicho que nadie saldría de aquí y no fue una sugerencia ni una pregunta, Archibald. Nadie lastimará a Candy mientras tengamos lo que ellos quieren.

-Esto es una pesadilla... – susurró Paty, refugiándose en Stear.

-Todo estará bien, linda – la recibió el inventor entre sus brazos –, tenemos que ser valientes por Candy. Todos y cada uno – agregó, recorriendo a su familia y amigos con la mirada –, y dejar de pelear por tonterías. Candy nos necesita unidos.

-¿Cuándo partiremos a Chicago? – preguntó Terry.

-Mañana por la tarde – Albert consultó el reloj en la pared y ajustó el suyo –. Preparen sus maletas y sean puntuales. Retírense temprano a sus habitaciones y eviten salir al jardín. Tom – el heredero Andrey se dirigió a un desorientado vaquero – ¿te gustaría unirte?

Tom sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si Albert le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento.

-Gracias, señor Andrey – respondió con una venia, a punto de saltar de gusto –. Estaré aquí mañana a primera hora.

A continuación, abandonó el estudio seguido de Stear y Paty. Albert fue detrás de ellos pero se detuvo un momento al percatarse que Terry y Archie permanecieron inmóviles en su lugar. Por medio segundo consideró la idea de obligarlos a salir y caminar por rumbos opuestos. Los tenues golpes en la cara de ambos daban cuenta de su pésima forma de comunicación. No obstante, reconsideró.

-¿Van a dormir aquí? – inquirió William, mirando a uno y otro -. Será mejor que suban a su alcoba para descansar lo suficiente.

-Ahora vamos, tío.

-Si... – coincidió el aristócrata –, ahora vamos.

-No quisiera ver mi estudio personal destrozado – bromeó Albert –. ¿Por qué no lo dejan para después? – el rubio aguardó la reacción de cualquiera de los dos, sin éxito –. ¿Archie? – intentó de nuevo, antes de exhalar pesada y fatigosamente –. Si no supiera que suponen ser _enemigos,_pensarían que son hermanos. Se parecen más de lo que creen.

Terry clavó la mirada en Archibald como si la voz de Albert fuese el simple rumor del viento, golpeando contra la ventana.

-Salgan ahora – harto de niñerías, William ejerció su autoridad por segunda ocasión-. Cuando Candy esté de vuelta, ella y yo nos sentaremos en primera fila para verlos golpearse el uno al otro hasta el cansancio. Será divertido apostarle al ganador. Pero mientras tanto – se colocó en medio de ambos –, mantengan su distancia. Háganlo por ella. Stear tiene razón, nos necesita unidos.

El nombre de la mujer que amaban, como si fuese una palabra mágica, consiguió al fin su reacción. Terry, maldiciendo por lo bajo, fue hasta la puerta donde se encontraba de pie Archibald. Al pasar a su lado y rozar intencionalmente su hombro, intercambiaron miradas de resentimiento y desafío. El brillo intenso e irascible de sus ojos, azules y castaños respectivamente, bastó para dejar en claro que su contienda personal, todavía, no estaba liquidada.

* * *

-¿Y bien? 

-Nada, aún.

-Diablos... – maldijo Marc, arrojando su cigarrillo al piso.

-Estuvimos esperando hasta tarde alrededor de la iglesia, pero nadie apareció.

-¿Oíste, sirvienta? – Marc se dirigió a una desfallecida y silenciosa Candy – parece que a tu familia le tiene sin cuidado lo que pase contigo. ¿O tú que piensas?

Maltrecha y herida, Candy yacía en una esquina de la rústica y fría habitación. Sin comer ni beber, soportó toda la tarde los insultos y burlas de sus captores. Al anochecer, su cara, descompuesta en morenotes, dejó de revelar emoción alguna. Fue, sin duda, el día más largo de su corta existencia. Con letargo y somnolencia, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Marc, pero decidió no responderle. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, maldita¡Habla!

Insatisfecho y ebrio de poder, Marc se aproximó a ella y la levantó del piso de mala gana. Arrojó su estropeado cuerpo contra la pared y la sostuvo con rudeza vulgar de los hombros. Candy apenas podía sentir las piernas para sostenerse por sí misma.

-Los miembros de tu familia son exactamente igual a ti. Idiotas.

-Perdón... – susurró Candy, con la voz hueca y frágil –, perdón, oh gran señor.

-Maldita – la azotó contra la fría pared, sin dejarla caer –. El incendio no fue suficiente, supongo – sonrió con antipatía –. Bien, habrá que darles otra lección. ¿Qué sugieres, sirvienta¿Qué otra cosa puede dejarlos con la boca abierta?

-Creo que yo lo sé – habló uno de sus cómplices, del otro de la habitación.

-¿Cuál?

-Salgamos un minuto.

Sin la menor consideración, Marc soltó a Candy dejándola caer con descuido y malevolencia. Ella simplemente, antes de quejarse o maldecir, siguió respirando con dificultad, tragándose las lágrimas que necesitaba urgentemente liberar.

-Mi hermano trabaja en esa mansión – informó el cómplice fuera de la habitación -. Lo recomendó la cocinera hace unos días para reforzar la seguridad.

-¿Y? – preguntó Marc, impaciente.

-No tendremos problemas para entrar si en verdad quieres hacerlo.

-Somos únicamente cuatro – refutó el hombre –, y sus vigilantes deben doblarnos en número.

-Si, pero...

-¿Qué otra maravillosa idea tienes?

-No necesitamos entrar en la casa. Existe algo muy preciado para ellos que podemos "visitar" en el jardín.

-¿Jardín?

* * *

-¿Estás son? 

-Sí... – asintió Albert a la interrogante de Terry, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago –. Son las _Dulce Candy_ de Anthony.

Blancas como las alas de un ángel, perfectas en forma, aroma, altura y tejido, las magníficas flores saludaron a sus visitantes. Una de ellas, como si se supiese observada, se balanceó coquetamente al roce de la mano de Terrence.

-Son igual a ti – dijo en un susurro -… pecosa.

-Anthony fue el primero en saberlo. Por eso se las obsequió.

-Es un poco… complicado – apuntó Terrence con ironía – competir con un obsequio así.

-No tienes que competir con Anthony, Terry. El corazón de Candy es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

_-Dulce Candy_... – Terry se acercó a oler las rosas, reconociendo en ellas el aroma de pecas – frágil y delicada, pero determinada a sobrevivir.

-Ella volverá... – aseguró Albert, tocando paternalmente su hombro –. Sana, salva y más fuerte que nunca. Ya lo verás.

-Tendrás que repetirme eso todos los días.

-Será mejor entrar – William percibió una inexplicable sensación que le provocó escalofríos –. No quiero que nadie se quede afuera después del anochecer.

-De acuerdo.

_Sé fuerte Candy... _oró el actor, mirando por última vez las rosas blancas de Anthony…_y encuentra el camino para sobrevivir._

* * *

-¿Todo bien, Joe? 

-Sí, señor George – asintió con energía el empleado, a la pregunta expresa del secretario de los Andrey –, todo en orden.

-Bien, la familia se retirará ahora a sus habitaciones para descansar. No descuiden su puesto y manténgase alertas durante la madrugada. Nadie debe dejar ninguna puerta abierta detrás de sí. Den un informe detallado cada hora, realicen sus rondas pertinentes por los alrededores y por ningún motivo descuiden la entrada principal. Nadie debe acercarse a menos de cincuenta metros de la propiedad. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, señor. Absolutamente.

* * *

-Joe... – una voz rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, cerca de la puerta trasera de la mansión Andrey – ¡Joe, maldita sea! 

-¿Qué pasa? – atendió el chico, restregándose los ojos por el sueño – ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Marc viene en camino... ¿Dónde están los otros?

-¿Otros?

-¡Tus compañeros, idiota!

-Ah. Están recorriendo la propiedad. Van en parejas – una sonrisa mordaz y funesta asomó al rostro del joven vigía –. Esto te va a costar caro hermanito, me arriesgo mucho por ti.

-Sí, sí... tendrás lo que te prometí.

-Y… ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Nosotros – respondió y señaló a sus compañeros que aguardaban tras él –, entraremos por aquí. Nos encargaremos de los guardias en el portal y la reja principal. Tú encárgate de tener listo uno de los autos. ¿Conseguiste las llaves?

-Aquí están – dijo y las mostró con fanfarronería.

-Bien hecho, hermanito. Haces grandes progresos.

* * *

**Lakewood  
Medianoche**

-Hasta mañana, Terry.

-Que duermas bien, princesa.

Luego de mirar su dulce sonrisa, y asegurarse de que estaba bien, el aristócrata apagó la luz de su alcoba y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Terry...

-¿Sí?

-¿La extrañas?

Terrence, irremediablemente, sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Soy quién más la extraña.

-No tengas miedo... – afirmó la niña con candorosa inocencia –, yo te cuidaré hasta que Candy vuelva.

Su sonrisa, aunque melancólica y por segundos, angustiosa, se amplió agradecida.

-Sé que lo haces.

-Buenas noches.

Al salir de la alcoba, inexplicablemente, Terry seguía sonriendo. Quizás porque al fin había comprendido por qué Candy, arriesgando la vida, deseó salvar a ese pequeño ser que, con valentía y bendita ignorancia, acababa de prometerle que cuidaría de él.

Recorrió lo largo del pasillo, rehusándose a entrar en su habitación aún. Desde hacía días, le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano conciliar el sueño. El motivo no era menor. Decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua. No más licor, se prometió. El resto de los inquilinos Andrey yacían exhaustos y apacibles en sus alcobas. Al menos eso imaginó, al disfrutar de la completa soledad que envolvía la mansión.

Curioso por los detalles de la casa donde había crecido Candy, hurgó las habitaciones una a una, con sigilo y prudencia. Atravesó, callado, el majestuoso salón de baile. Observó todo. Del piso al techo, el legado de los Andrey en sus herederos. Majestuosas fiestas de encumbrado linaje debieron haberse sucedido cada primavera entre esas cuatros paredes, concluyó bebiendo su agua. De pronto, recordó con claridad una escena que, por mucho tiempo, le provocó repulsa: _"La primera vez que baile con Anthony, tocaban este vals"_

Ese salón, dedujo, debió haber sido el mudo testigo de aquel "primer baile" con Anthony. Su único rival. El primero que había sostenido entre sus brazos, con orgullo y codicia, a su pecosa. Y que, para su fortuna, se había convertido meses después en un simple y eterno fantasma.

-No puedo culparlo – aceptó, limpiándose una gota de agua en la comisura de sus labios –… por enamorarse de ti, pecas.

Antes de beber el último trago, Terry se quedó inmóvil, como si un aire gélido le hubiese traspasado el pecho. Cerró los ojos y escuchó con atención. Segundos después, sacudió la cabeza creyendo que un silbido lejano había sido producto de su imaginación. Se encaminó a su recámara decididamente, pero de nuevo sintió escalofríos en la nuca cuando por segunda ocasión escuchó un rumor distante.

-Eso es un auto – se dijo, desechando una posible alucinación.

A toda prisa corrió hasta la entrada principal. Buscó a los guardias que tenía que haber encontrado en el camino pero no halló a ninguno. _¡¿Dónde diablos se metieron?!..._ exclamó entre dientes ybajó las escalinatas de dos en dos. Se detuvo de golpe al llegar a la última, sin aliento.

A su izquierda, por el jardín, un auto apareció a gran velocidad. Con las luces apagadas y el furioso rugir de su motor, desechó tomar el pasillo central y en cambio, se volcó hacia los rosales, destruyéndolos, aplastándolos y masacrándolos con demencia, frente a los ojos de un impotente Terrence. Tal vez era una pesadilla y en cualquier momento despertaría. Lo deseó con el alma. Sin embargo, el automóvil continuó su loca carrera, haciendo pedazos los arbustos, los retoños, las flores y cualquier ser vivo que se interpusiera a su paso. Las rosas de Anthony perecían esparcidas en la tierra.

El auto intruso no se detuvo. Tan solo perdió velocidad al volver sobre sus pasos para asegurar su trabajo. Finalmente alcanzó el acceso principal y el conductor piso el acelerador para perderse tras una nube de polvo y combustible. Terry, absorto en la escena, volvió en sí con el estómago revuelto y corrió hacia ellos inútilmente. Desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque.

El escándalo despertó a todos. Las luces de la mansión se encendieron con alarma, y gente indistinta comenzó a correr en dirección al portal. Voces y gritos de estupefacción desgajaron el silencio de la apacible casa. Terry, sacudido y atónito, comenzó a caminar por entre los restos de lo que había sido un hermoso jardín de rosas. A sus pies, los pétalos reposaban impávidos y sin vida. Sus tallos, agónicos, colgaban al aire y de inmediato se precipitaban al piso.

Era un cementerio. Un funesto lugar de muerte que el actor recorría como si hubiese sido su verdugo. El crujir de ramas era similar al crujir de huesos. Terrence se supo enfermo. Enfermo de rabia y asco. Los hostiles visitantes no consiguieron devastar todo el jardín. Para lograrlo, hubiesen necesitado un ejército de autos. Sin embargo, entregaron un mensaje claro: No estaban jugando.

Repentinamente, como si alguien hubiese gritado su nombre, Terry corrió al lugar donde horas antes Albert le había mostrado las Dulce Candy. Llegó con los pulmones vacíos y el corazón en la garganta. Lo que vio, le llenó de odio la sangre. La estirpe de Anthony, el primer seto, fue arrancado de raíz. Posteriormente, aplastado y mutilado sin misericordia. El aristócrata dobló las rodillas y con las manos, temblando en cólera, cogió una rosa que parecía haber sobrevivido. No obstante, con el simple roce de sus dedos, la corola abandonó su tallo y se estrelló contra el piso.

-Basta – bramó Terrence, con la mirada negra y enfurecida – ¡basta, maldita sea!

Las espinas de la rosa muerta se incrustaron en su piel haciéndole daño. Su puño la oprimió con fuerza hasta sangrar por la muñeca. No le interesó en lo absoluto. El dolor más intenso surgía de sus entrañas y arrasaba violento cualquier signo de piedad y misericordia dentro de su ser.

-¡Voy a recuperarte Candy! – prometió al cielo y al infierno – ¡No importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo¡Regresarás, lo juro!

* * *

**Notas de la autora (originales de hace miles de años):**

Una disculpa de antemano por la tardanza. Estaba en una misión imposible... cambiando el rumbo de mi vida. Todavía no sé si lo logré, el tiempo lo dirá.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme, gracias de verdad. Gracias a quienes me escriben, a quienes cumplen con nuestra cita en la imaginación y me permiten entrar en sus mentes para tener la fortuna de ocasionarles alguna emoción.

Felicidades por estar vivas y vivos. Lo logramos... al menos un día más. ¿Les parece bien si nos vemos en el próximo capítulo?. Que Dios las abrace fuerte esta semana, que las consuele y las escuche siempre, aunque a veces la respuesta sea no.

Deséenme suerte para lo que sigue... el principio del fin de este fic comienza y aunque no puedo complacer a todas, espero no defraudar casi a nadie.

Otra disculpa por la violencia mostrada contra la mujer plasmada en algunos párrafos. La repruebo, la vomito, la rechazo, la confronto y la denuncio. Sin embargo, también es parte de la vida... tristemente así es, y de igual forma, parte de la lógica de esta historia. escena en la que Candy es abofeteada y maltratada por sus secuestradores, la escribí inspirada en la película "La Casa de los Espíritus", protagonizada por Winona Ryder, Antonio Banderas y Meryl Strep. La recomiendo ampliamente.


	21. Volver a verte

**CAPITULO XXI**

**Volver a verte**

**New York  
Mayo de 1915.**

-Estoy en New York. ¿Qué sucedió?... – Edward se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mullido sillón de su suite para escuchar, en su opinión, sólo basura –...bien, por fin haces algo bueno. ¿Dónde están ahora? – estiró las piernas y contempló la tarde nublada sobre la ciudad - ¿Y qué hacen ahí? – enderezó la espalda de golpe – ¡No seas estúpido, viajen a Chicago inmediatamente. Yo llegaré pasado mañana. Mi padre quiere descansar unos días. Te buscaré entonces. Y Marc – le amenazó puntualmente - no cometas ningún error. No lo pasaré por alto.

Victorioso, pleno de sí mismo e invulnerable Edward disfrutó del triunfo esperado sobre ese trío de bastardos. Respiró profundo y dibujó la mejor y más grandiosa sonrisa de gloria en el rostro.

-Majestad – dijo Berth a la puerta, pleno de ironía – ¿puedo pasar?

-No, otra vez tú. ¿Qué quieres?. Estoy cansado.

-Hablar contigo, por supuesto – respondió y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Ahora no Berth. Necesito dormir.

-Dormirás después – afirmó, terminante –. ¿Por qué sonríes¿Te parece gracioso?

-Debí haber cerrado con llave. Cualquiera podría entrar y querer asesinarme.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Dónde esta quién?

-No estoy jugando.

-Jugar es divertido.

-¡Esto no lo es! – vociferó Berth – ¿Dónde esta Candy!

-Ah, Cenicienta.

-Edward, por favor... – rogó su hermano menor, haciendo acopio de su templanza – esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

-Falta lo mejor.

-¡Edward, es suficiente¡Te advertí que no…!

-¿Qué no qué? – le miró desafiante –. Anda, termina.

-De acuerdo. Tú lo pediste.

-Muero de miedo.

-Hablaré con nuestro padre esta noche.

-Bien – Edward se encogió de hombros son serenidad – haz lo que quieras. Ah, pero no olvides mencionar a tu hija bastarda. Sí – sonrió como respuesta a la mirada penetrante de Berth –, la que engendraste con una mujerzuela que se metió en mi cama después de acostarse contigo.

-No se me olvidará – le retó –. Todavía recuerdo su voz y sus hermosas palabras de amor. ¿Tu también, Edward? – inquirió, mordaz – Oh, lo olvidé. A ti no te habló de amor. Contigo sólo se divirtió.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido.

-No… - contraatacó el heredero –, Ivanna no mencionó amor. Pero estoy seguro que Candy podría hacerlo. Y te aseguro que su dulce voz resonará en mis oídos por largo, largo tiempo.

-¡Imbécil! – exclamó Berth, antes de arrojarle su puño.

-Idiota – rió Edward, evitándolo con facilidad –. Se te olvida que las veces que intentes molestarme, serán las mismas que yo molestaré, lastimaré y atormentaré a tú querida huérfana.

-¡Déjala en paz¿Qué es lo que quieres, demonios?

-¡Quiero a esa niña!

-¡Nadie sabe quién es! – le insistió hasta el desquicio – ¡Los únicos que sabemos de su existencia somos tú y yo!

-¿Y?

-Nunca diré la verdad a nadie. Callaré todo y haré… - Berth se mordió los labios con impotencia –… haré lo posible por olvidar lo que has hecho. No volveremos a saber de esa niña, te lo aseguro. Ivanna se criará con una nueva familia sin conocer jamás sus orígenes. Haré lo que sea, lo que me pidas¡Pero por Dios, detén esta inútil venganza contra un fantasma!

Aburrido, Edward simplemente le dio la espalda.

-¿Quieres venganza? – continuó Berth –. Consúmala conmigo. Al convertirte en Rey y tener el mundo a tus pies. Pero te lo pido por última vez, deja en paz a Candy y a esa niña.

-A tu hija, querrás decir.

-Sí – concedió, con un nudo en la garganta –, a mi hija. Pero por su bien, no lo sabrá. Ni ella ni nadie.

-¿Qué me dices de cenicienta, ella lo sabe todo.

-No – mintió el aristócrata – no lo sabe. Es por eso que tampoco comprende el por qué de tu obsesión.

-No te creo.

-Edward…

-Sal de mi habitación, te dije que estaba cansado.

-Si no accedes ahora – advirtió Berth –, te forzaré a liberar a Candy cueste lo que cueste. Lanzaré tu nombre y prestigio a la basura. No me detendré. No me interesan las consecuencias porque no tengo nada que perder. Aunque quizás – añadió con cuidado – a nuestro padre si le interesen y como resultado, te haga pagar caro tu estupidez.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – explotó en furia – ¡No liberaré a nadie ni te haré ningún maldito favor nunca más¡Largo!

-¡Bien, tú lo pediste!

Edward siguió a su hermano con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Sabía que carecía del valor suficiente como para hacer estallar un escándalo en la casa Real de Londres. Pero también sabía de su carácter voluble e impulsivo que podría ocasionarle un infernal dolor de cabeza.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Berth tenía razón. Había demasiadas cosas en su contra: La multimillonaria familia Andrey como enemiga no convenía a los intereses de nadie. Un sonoro escándalo por el secuestro de Candy, ordenado y planeado por él, y además, los muchos intentos fallidos por deshacerse de una huérfana de cinco años lo exponían innecesariamente al ridículo, al menos, frente a la socialité.

Edward se forzó a repasar cuidadosamente sus planes. La guerra en Europa, la presión política de parte de las naciones aliadas, la sucesión al trono, y cientos de conflictos más que amenazaban con estrangular sus ambiciosas aspiraciones era suficiente lío. Eso sin contar con la maldita presencia Candice White Andrey.

-Bien, si tengo que olvidarme de esto pronto – caviló, sonriente –, al menos me divertiré hasta el final.

* * *

**Chicago**

_Candy... ¿pensaste que te olvidaría?_

-¿Hola? – Terry pegó la nariz al frío cristal de la ventanilla y buscó a la dependienta que momentáneamente parecía haberse esfumado.

-¿Sí? – apareció de pronto la mujer, logrando que el actor pegara un brinco y se alejara del vidrio – ¿A dónde viaja?

-A ningún lado. ¿No se acuerda de mí?

La vendedora de boletos escudriñó al aristócrata con detenimiento.

-Usted fue quien...

-Prometí pagarle el doble de su valor al venir a recuperarla.

Sobre el mostrador, Terry colocó cuatro dólares doblados por la mitad. Mismos que juró devolverle a Albert en unos días.

-Pero esto es más de lo que...

-No importa – insistió él – le agradezco su ayuda.

-Bueno – la mujer sonrió complacida, guardándose el dinero rápidamente –, usted dijo que era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-No mentí. Ahora... – se inclinó con impaciencia y estiró la mano – ¿Podría dármela de vuelta?

-Yo… - titubeó la desconocida –. Lo lamento pero… ayer la vendí.

-¿Cómo? – Terry palideció de golpe y la miró, boquiabierto.

-Un amigo mío la vio por casualidad y se enamoró de ella.

-Pero, señora…

-Fue muy insistente... – argumentó con manoteos –. Es músico¿sabe, y jamás había visto una armónica tan bien hecha.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Quién es su amigo? – demandó Terrence, a punto de arrancar el vidrio de en medio –, dígame por favor. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Yo le expliqué – continuó la mujer, hablando parlanchina y despreocupadamente – que muy probablemente usted regresaría por su armónica, pero me presionó tanto...

-Señora... – arguyó el chico, desesperado –. Dígame dónde puedo encontrar a su amigo. Necesito esa armónica.

-¡Incluso ofreció pagarme veinte dólares¿se lo imagina?

Terry se imaginaba como, en pocos segundos, empezaría a gritar sin control, y no le pareció una escena agradable. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la repisa con premura mientras su pierna derecha hacía lo propio en el entarimado.

-Señora...

-A veces los hombres son tan necios.

-Señora, por favor.

-Discutimos por unas horas. Es un regalo maravilloso el que le dieron.

-No puede ser – murmuró el actor, mordiéndose los labios.

-Pensé que nada podría convencerlo de lo contrario hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué? – le apuró Terrence, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La empleada al fin enmudeció y dejó asomar a su rostro una sonrisa traviesa. Sí, se dijo a sí misma, sin duda todos los hombres son iguales. Jamás escuchan.

-Hasta que yo gané – concluyó – y le pedí a mi amigo que esperara una semana más. Tenía el presentimiento de que usted regresaría, como lo prometió.

-Ah – resopló con pesadez – entonces… ¿la tiene?

-Jovencito – le reprendió la mujer, pegando con su dedo en el cristal – le dije que la vendí, no que la entregué.

Cruel, fue el único adjetivo que a Terry se le vino a la mente. La señora, para devolverle la calma, de inmediato sacó de su bolso la preciada armónica cubierta con un delicado pañuelo azul y se la entregó.

-Sana salva – observó la mujer -. No lo haga nuevamente – agregó a modo de consejo –. No se deshaga de algo tan caro. Y sabe que no me refiero a su costo, sino a su valor.

El aire volvió a sus pulmones, la sangre a sus venas y el color a su rostro. Terry olvidó por cuanto tiempo había contenido el aliento. _Mujeres_, pensó con resignación.

Dedicó una última sonrisa a la dependienta, que iba del agradecimiento a la molestia,y tomó su armónica como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado de la tierra. Albert y los otros aguardaban por él, fuera de la estación, para partir al hotel.

* * *

-¿En el mismo hotel? – preguntó Archie, intranquilo.

-Lo es – asintió Albert, con la paciencia que le faltaba a su sobrino.

-Es muy arriesgado ¿no te parece? – insistió Cornwell – ¿Y si Edward intenta llevarse a la niña?

-Quédate cerca de tus amigos – Albert tocó su hombro paternalmente y le sonrió con brevedad –, y de tus enemigos más cerca. No te preocupes en vano, Archie. Todos cuidaremos de Ivie. Lo más importante es averiguar dónde está Candy.

-Archie…

-¿Sí? – respondió a su hermano, Stear.

-¿Enviaste el telegrama?

-Sí... – asintió y se volvió a mirarle –. Berth lo recibió en New York.

-Espero que pueda ayudarnos – deseó el inventor con la mirada perdida.

-¿Terry fue contigo? – inquirió William, consultando su reloj -. Tarda demasiado.

-Dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien. Salí antes que él.

-Allí está – advirtió Stear con la mirada mientras Terrence cruzaba presuroso la avenida que lo separaba de los Andrey.

-Ya era hora – refunfuñó Archie, cogiendo su maleta del piso.

-¿Hora de qué? – el aristócrata lo miró con recelo, al oír su ríspido comentario.

-Nada que te importe.

-Niños, niños... – intervino Albert, mirando al cielo –. Será mejor irnos. George, acompaña al joven Granchester y a la niña en el auto. Tom, Archie y Dorothy tomen el segundo. Stear y yo abordaremos el último.

-¿Cómo está tu ojo, Terrence? – Archie, sonriendo con fanfarronería, le dirigió una última mirada.

-Mucho mejor que tu cara – le refutó el actor con la misma sonrisa –. Pero tengo otro – y apuntó a su ojo derecho –, en caso de que lo necesites.

-Gracias – masculló –, lo tendré en consideración.

* * *

**New York**

_**Candy está en problemas. Estoy en Chicago con los Andrey. Te necesito. **_

_**TGG**_

-Terry… - suspiró Eleanor, con un dolor en el pecho.

-¿Dónde está! – oyó el grito de un hombre frente a su puerta y se apresuró a doblar el pedazo de papel.

Richard Granchester atravesó el umbral, haciendo a un lado a los sirvientes de su exmujer. Sobresaltada, la actriz se puso de pie, haciendo gala de su talento: la actuación. Fingió temeridad a pesar de la abrupta irrupción de Richard.

-Es la última vez que entras así a mi casa, Richard – le amenazó –. La próxima lo lamentarás. En este país a muy poca gente le importa tu título nobiliario.

-Lo sé – reviró el Duque con descortesía –. La gente de tu clase y sus banalidades son lo más importante.

-¿Qué buscas aquí!

-A mi hijo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Tu hijo... – le reprochó –. Apenas sabes su nombre. ¿Y le llamas _hijo_? Le tratas como a un empleado. Peor. Como a tu enemigo.

-Quiero lo mejor para él.

-¿Qué es lo mejor¿Tus malditas órdenes?

-Al menos no pretendo convertirlo en un mediocre actor de circo.

-Eres patético y predecible. Deberás inventar una nueva excusa. Esa, Terry y yo, la conocemos de memoria.

-¿Dónde está?

-En Chicago.

-¿Qué? – inquirió con algidez –. Me prometiste que lo vigilarías hasta mi regreso. Él mismo prometió...

-Allí lo tienes – dijo Eleanor, satisfecha y orgullosa –. Terry es un gran actor. Te convenció con facilidad.

-¡Demonios, Eleanor!

-Cuide sus palabras, señor Duque. Porque pueden ser las últimas.

-Esa noche, Eleanor resolvió mostrarle a Richard Granchester su error. El de desafiar a una madre que estaba decidida a recuperar a su hijo.

-¿Qué hace Terrence en Chicago?

-Lo que tú jamás conseguiste. Ayudar a la mujer que ama.

-¿Amor? – preguntó con burla – ¿Qué sabe ese estúpido chiquillo de amor?

-Más. Mucho más que tú y yo.

-Deja de decir tantas tonterías.

-¿Quieres recuperar a tu hijo, Richard? – Eleanor confió en que, quizás, podría despertar en aquel hombre su instinto paterno. Lo deseó por última vez –. Entonces ayúdalo.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Por primera vez, ayúdalo, Richard. Nos necesita.

* * *

**Chicago  
****  
**

_Habéis oído que fue dicho: Amarás a tu prójimo y aborrecerás a tu enemigo._

Sola de nuevo. En esa celda fría y con un penetrante olor a putrefacción. Candy se encogió de pies y manos, y esperó. No podía hacer otra cosa. Esperar para vivir o para morir. No había más elección. Lejos de todo y enmedio de nada.

_Pero yo os digo: Amad a vuestros enemigos y orad por los que os persiguen, para que seáis hijos de vuestro Padre, que está en los cielos..._

Trató de mantener la conciencia para recordar su entorno. Las voces, las caras, los sonidos tras la ventana. Sin embargo, su fortaleza disminuía apresuradamente. Luchaba con bravura para no olvidar su nombre y de los que amaba.

_Pues si amáis a los que os aman ¿Qué recompensa tendréis?... Y si saludáis solamente a vuestros hermanos ¿Qué hacéis de más?..._

Oraba los pasajes de la Biblia. Los que pudo recordar de su infancia. Les repasaba insistentemente para no perder la escaza lucidez que le quedaba.

_Sed pues perfectos, como perfecto es vuestro Padre Celestial... (1)_

Pero a pesar de ser versos hermosos y llenos de perdón, al término del último, Candy, sin remedio y desesperada, comenzó a llorar.

-¡No puedo, no puedo! – aceptó, ahogada en llanto.

Cubrió su rostro, tratando de contener la opresiva angustia. Pero su corazón, dentro de su pecho, se tornó en un violento remolino que se vació por completo.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí! – gritó en su pensamiento – ¡por favor, por favor!

Desconsuelo absoluto. Eso fue lo único que sintió durante eternos minutos de descontrol. Toda la tristeza del mundo se aglutinó en sus ojos, y todos los gritos de amargura de los que podía ser capaz su garganta, los hundió en el océano de su desolación.

-No… basta – intentó recuperar la calma – ¿Qué te pasa, Candy, resiste. ¡No te rindas, no aún!

-Hey, tú – llamó el guardia desde la puerta.

Candy levantó con dificultad la mirada para responderle en silencio.

-Alguien quiere verte. Ponte de pie.

-Nadie los lastimará – pensó Candy, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por obedecer – Terry, Ivie. Estaré bien.

-¡Vamos, apresúrate!

Impaciente, el hombre la tomó del brazo y a rastras la condujo a la habitación contigua. El sitio donde se hallaba no era el mismo. Sabía que habían dejado Lakewood. Podría ser Chicago ahora, no estaba segura. Sus verdugos, antes de llevarla a cualquier lugar, le vendaban los ojos. La pecosa apenas recordaba la luz del sol.

-Siéntate – le ordenaron. La misma orden cada vez. Pese a eso, en esta ocasión, no la ataron. Por primera vez la liberaron de pies, manos y ojos –. Y no te muevas un centímetro.

El desconocido salió con paso firme y azotó la puerta detrás de sí. Segundos más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse de un fuerte golpe. Los pasos de un hombre se aproximaron a ella, lentos y cadenciosos, como si saborease el instante de ponérsele enfrente. Al hacerlo, Candy recorrió centímetro a centímetro, de los pies a la cabeza, la figura que se cernía imponente y desafiante ante sus ojos.

-Por poco no la reconozco, señorita Andrey, - dijo Edward, deleitado – ¿se siente usted bien¿necesita un vaso con agua?

-Me siento de maravilla, gracias, su majestad. ¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy divertido. Me alegra escuchar que se encuentra bien. Por un momento – dobló sus rodillas para mirarla directo a los ojos –, supuse que estaría incómoda.

-Todo ha sido digno de usted.

-¿Así lo cree? – Edward se inclinó hacia ella, hambriento de escarnio.

-Estoy segura – sonrió Candy, valiente y firme.

-¿Sabes una cosa, niña, no recordaba que eras tan linda.

-Ni yo que era tan repugnante. Apesta, su majestad.

-Muestra tus modales, sirvienta – se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Siento decepcionarlo. Pero eso soy, una sirvienta.

-No realmente – se volvió a mirarla, cruzado de brazos –. Yo diría que eres una huérfana con suerte. De sirvienta cuida-caballos a heredera perfumada en unos días. A eso le llamo yo buena fortuna. Tu vida es un cuento de hadas.

-¿Y usted quien sería en esta historia¿El brujo malvado encerrado en su castillo?

-Puede ser... – sonrió y regresó a ella con una zancada – ¿te gustaría ver cómo puedo hacerte desaparecer con mis poderes mágicos, princesita?

-Me gustaría.

-Me encanta tu espíritu, fierecilla.

-Regrese al infierno – espetó Candy –, de donde jamás debió haber salido.

-Sí, así me gustas más – dijo con deleite y la sujetó por los hombros para aprisionarla contra la pared –. Si algo debo admirarte huerfanita, es tu valentía. Mira que desafiar con descaro al Rey de Inglaterra.

-No eres nadie para mí – Candy, desafiante, hundió su mirada en los ojos azulinos del noble –. Tal vez un bufón – corrigió con media sonrisa –. Uno disfrazado de Rey.

-¿De dónde aprendiste a ser tan amable?

-Usted lo hizo.

-Veo que te gusta aprender de los hombres – Edward recorrió su mejilla, lascivamente – ¿Te importaría contarme qué aprendiste, en tu glorioso viaje, del próximo Duque de Granchester?

-A no hablar con malnacidos.

Energúmeno, Edward azotó a Candy contra el muro para hacerla callar. Un débil grito salió de boca de la pecosa al quedarse sin aire, pero de inmediato se recuperó. No permitiría que el miedo la derrotara. No frente a él.

-Entonces no hablemos más. Déjame ver, y probar, en qué otras cosas te instruyó Terrence Granchester.

-¡No se atreva a mencionarlo! – explotó Candy, asqueada de oír el nombre de Terry en labios de ese asesino - ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-Que tierno – se regocijó Edward – ¿Están enamorados!

-¡Púdrase!

-¡Silencio! – sentenció rabioso, antes de abofetearla – ¡Contesta a mi pregunta!

-¡Golpéeme hasta morir! – lo invitó, sonriéndole con increíble fortaleza – ¡No responderé!

-¡Me dirás lo que yo quiera!

-¡No!

-¡Estúpida huérfana! – su incontenible encono se desató contra ella, y la arrojó al piso para darle una muestra -. No entiendo como tú y Annie eran amigas, Cenicienta. Esa es otra pregunta que me gustaría hacerte.

Abatida, arañando el piso para tratar de incorporarse, Candy le escuchaba con el corazón encendido. Pero de pronto, el nombre de Annie la paralizó de pies a cabeza.

-Porque – siguió Edward – eran amigas¿no es cierto?

-Annie es mi hermana – murmuró Candy –. Así que tampoco le permito que vuelva a mencionarla.

-¿Es? – resopló el príncipe, regodeado – ¿Pero acaso no lo sabes?

Víctima de un intenso mareo, Candy solamente alcanzó a sentarse en el piso y observarlo mofarse con singular alegría por encima de su cabeza. Edward resolvió tomar asiento y divertirse un poco más.

-Supongo que no – continuó –. Gracias a tu cruzada, Candice, te has perdido de grandes noticias.

-Déjeme en paz.

-Todavía no. Lo que voy a decirte es emocionante. No puedo perderme tu cara.

-¡Déjeme sola!

-Annie y tú _eran_ amigas, cenicienta. ¿Comprendes?

Pero Candy, azotada por el dolor de cabeza y apenas consciente de la luz o la oscuridad, prefirió ignorarle.

-De acuerdo. Lo diré francamente. Annie, a quien tu llamas _hermana_, sufrió un desafortunado accidente al tratar de protegerte en Londres – el noble no perdió detalle del rostro de Candy, que de golpe, se tornó tan pálido y gélido como un témpano –. Sí, lo sé. Es una pena. Pero creo que no sufrió. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ella ahora cuida de ti – añadió, apuntando hacia el techo – desde el cielo.

-¿Qué?

-Bien. Muy bien. Esa era la cara que imaginé que pondrías. Dime algo, Candy¿Podrás dormir en lo que te resta de vida al saber que fue tu culpa?

-Miente.

-Todo por jugar a la heroína del cuento. Te lo advertí.

-¡No es verdad¡Miente!

-Si no me crees – dijo – puedo describirte con detalle lo que pasó. ¿Te agradaría saber?

-¡No¡No es cierto¡Miente, miente¡Annie no está muerta!

-¿Recuerdas la noche en Escocia¿Cuándo tú y tus amigos huyeron en sus autos, adivina. Todos pudieron escapar excepto uno. El auto de Annie. Pero no podemos culparla ¿o sí? – sonrió mordaz y malévolamente –, nunca fue tan inteligente como tú.

Candy pensó instantáneamente en Archie. Lo había visto en el puerto. Él estaba bien. ¡Él estaba vivo, No. Todo era mentira. Annie aguardaba por ella en el Hogar de Pony. O en la mansión Britter, o con los Andrey. Pero estaba viva, estaba viva.

-La extrañaremos. Lo admito. No era mala compañía. Quizás algo tonta pero… no mala.

-¡No¡Es una sucia mentira! – Candy vociferó apenas sin aire – ¡Annie está viva!

No sufras tanto por ella. Te diré qué haremos, Candice. ¿Por qué no ocupas su lugar por un rato, quédate conmigo esta noche y mañana serás libre. Sencillo.

-No es verdad – se repetía la pecosa, como una oración – no es verdad, no es verdad.

-Permíteme ser tu consuelo, cenicienta – Edward introdujo la mano bajo su falda y la corrió hasta la cintura –. Aunque creo que primero necesitas un baño.

-¡No me toque! – se retorció la pecosa, violentamente.

-¡Quédate quieta! – fue la orden del noble y luchó contra el último resquicio de voluntad de Candy.

-¡No, no!

Un río salvaje de adrenalina corrió por sus venas, y de repente, Candy obtuvo la fuerza que necesitaba para, desde las entrañas, lanzarse contra Edward de la misma forma en que lo hizo contra Neal cuando apenas eran unos niños. No obstante, el vigor instintivo de Candy, diez años después, estaba lejos de ser infantil. Logró derribar a Edward al piso y usar sus puños como piedras filosas para cortarle la cara una y otra vez. Antes de que el hombre la arrojara lejos de un empellón, consiguió arañarle la cara y quedarse con piel de aristócrata entre las uñas.

-¡Maldita gata¡Lo pagarás caro!

-Después de todo – dijo ella, jadeante –. Su sangre no es azul, su majestad – la pecosa le mostró las uñas como si fuesen su trofeo –. Tiene el mismo color que esta gata.

-¡Tú, asquerosa sirvienta! – la señaló, con odio incontrolable – ¡Escoria, basura!

-¡Mil veces escoria, que asesina¡Maldito!

La diversión había terminado. Edward se aseguró de ello al ponerse de pie y acercarse a una agonizante joven de rubio cabello que jamás rogó por su vida. Despiadado, y con todo su ser enardecido, el príncipe heredero concluyó la visita con una inclemente patada en el centro de su estómago. Candy únicamente alcanzó a morderse los labios para después, postrada, desvanecerse en la inconsciencia.

-¡Nadie se atreve a desafiarme¡Nadie¡No vuelvas a entrometerte en mi camino o juro que te mataré sin piedad!

Enseguida, ligeramente tambaleante y con una mano cubriendo su mejilla. Edward fue hasta la puerta y quitó el cerrojo.

-Felices sueños, Candy. Salúdame a Annie cuando la encuentres en tus pesadillas – y cerró la puerta de un azote.

-Annie – murmuró la pecosa, con un hilo de voz –. ¿Fue… por eso? – se preguntó, con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas –. Por eso… ¿podía verte? – pero el dolor fue más poderoso que su voluntad. Un dolor que le arracababa las entrañas. Al cabo de unos segundos, frágiles y eternos, Candy la invencible, la alegre y vivaz heredera Andrey, perdió la esperanza, espiró pesadamente y se rindió.

* * *

_Me duele el cuerpo, me arden los ojos, parece que estuviera quemándome. Mi agua está hirviendo dentro de mí. Y un viento frío bajo mi piel anda aprisa, frío, y termina empujándome la quijada hacia arriba con golpes menudos e incesantes. Estoy ardiendo, no puedo moverme. Estoy débil, con dolor, con miedo... Ahora tengo sed. Estoy golpeado y seco. Me duele. Quiero cerrar mis manos ¡Qué diferente de mí es todo esto!.. (2)._

* * *

-¿Archibald Cornwell?

-Sí – respondió Archie, a cierta voz conocida que oyó a sus espaldas en la recepción del hotel.

-No esperaba verte aquí, muchacho ¿Cómo estás?

-Señor Britter... – Archibald contuvo la respiración como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Me da gusto encontrarte en la ciudad.

-A mí… a mí también – titubeó nervioso – ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Mi esposa y yo saldremos de viaje mañana por la mañana a New York – respondió el acaudalado empresario con una forzada sonrisa – Decidimos descansar esta noche en el hotel. Todavía – añadió con un abrupto cambio de tono en la voz –, no le resulta fácil dormir en la mansión. Tú sabes, cerca de los recuerdos.

-Comprendo.

-Y… ¿quién es tu amiguita?

-Hola... – saludó Ivie, diminuta y tierna, sostenida de la mano de Archie.

-Lo lamento. Olvidé presentarla. Ella es Ivanna, amiga de la familia, pero todos la llamamos Ivie.

-Hola Ivie, mucho gusto – el millonario dobló las rodillas y estrechó su pequeña mano –. Eres muy hermosa.

-Gracias, señor – sonrió la niña, en agradecimiento.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cuántos años tienes?

-Así... – Ivie le mostró la mano con cinco dedos levantados.

-Vaya, increíble. Ya eres toda una señorita.

-Nos dirigíamos al salón principal para ordenar algo de comer – informó Archie con gentileza – ¿Quisiera acompañarnos, señor Britter?

-Yo también voy ahí. Elizabeth quiere un té y me ofrecí a traérselo.

-Entonces, vamos.

-¿Y usted quién es? – preguntó Ivie, con inocente curiosidad.

-¿Quién soy yo?

-Ivie – la reprendió Archie –. Esa no es forma de…

-Te diré quién soy yo, linda – aceptó el hombre gustoso, tomando entre sus brazos a la dulce pelirroja en un impulsivo gesto de amabilidad. Archie lo miró absorto.

La niña y su nuevo amigo, al llegar al gran salón, conversaron amenamente sin consentir interrupciones de terceros. Archie los observó en silencio, maravillado. Sin embargo, no era extraño que el señor Britter se robara la simpatía de todos aquellos que tenían la fortuna de conocerle. Siempre fue un hombre extraordinario, pensó Archibald a la distancia, y no se merecía el dolor por el que había tenido que atravesar meses atrás.

-¿Y tú hermano¿cómo esta?

-Está bien, gracias. Imaginando algo nuevo que inventar.

-¿Candy les acompaña?

Archie se quedó de piedra, con la mitad del bocado en la garganta.

-No, ella...

-Hace tiempo que no la veo. ¿Se siente mejor?

-¿Eh, sí, ella...

-Fue una pena que enfermara por causa de... – el señor Britter se percató de la súbita palidez en el rostro de Archibald – ¿Te sientes bien, hijo?

-No, realmente. De pronto… me sentí enfermo.

Con gran habilidad, Archie distrajo su atención para dejar de hablar de Candy. Al terminar sus alimentos, los tres volvieron a la recepción para despedirse. El ocaso se aproximaba. La mañana siguiente sería, al menos, áspera y adversa. Todos los interesados en recuperar a Candy necesitaban dormir una noche completa antes de encontrarse con Edward, quien a esa hora, seguramente descansaba con placidez en la suite principal del recinto.

-Gracias por todo, señor Britter.

-No tienes que agradecerme, Archie.

-Salúdeme a su esposa – le pidió con una breve reverencia –, dígale que... de mi parte, yo….

-No hace falta, muchacho – sonrió el hombre, comprensivamente – entiendo.

-Adiós, señor – dijo Ivie, agitando la mano efusivamente.

-Adiós, pequeña – besó su mejilla luego de acariciar su largo y rojo cabello –. Sigue sonriendo como hasta ahora.

-Ivie, joven Archie – habló Dorothy al salir del ascensor con una sonrisa de preocupación - que bueno que han vuelto.

-Hasta pronto – se despidió la niña y corrió a los brazos de la mucama.

-Cuídate, Ivie – dijo el señor Britter y de inmediato se volvió a ver a Archie –. Hijo¿tienes un minuto?

-Por supuesto. Iré en un momento – advirtió el heredero a la empleada, quien asintió y se llevó a la niña en brazos.

Después, ambos hombres cruzaron el pasillo hacia los balcones, en busca de privacidad.

-Seré breve, Archie. Quiero preguntarte si en verdad todo está bien.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor Britter?

-Es imperceptible pero... – miró de reojo a diestra y siniestra –unos hombres han estado siguiéndonos. ¿Son empleados de los Andrey?

-S-sí... – el chico se rascó la cabeza con algo de pena –. Sucede que el señor William viene con nosotros y la tía abuela ordenó reforzar su seguridad.

-Comprendo. Y dime, esa niña ¿quién es?

-Una amiga de Candy... – Archie sintió un dolor en el estómago provocado por el inesperado interrogatorio –, y de todos nosotros, por supuesto.

-¿Piensan adoptarla¿Proviene también del Hogar de Pony?

-Sí… no. Quiero decir… Ivie no es, bueno, en realidad sí, pero…

-¿Es huérfana?

-Sí. Pero no creció en el mismo orfanato que Candy. La conocimos en Londres y… - Archibald redujo todo un infierno de dolor y angustia en tres palabras -… ahora está aquí.

-Es una niña maravillosa. Me recuerda mucho a Candy y Annie cuando las vi por primera vez. Tenían el mismo brillo en los ojos, y Candy sonreía como ella lo hace.

-Veo que Ivanna le agradó.

-Sí... – sonrió el hombre con el rostro tranquilo y de alguna manera, consolado –. Elizabeth y yo aún no nos recuperamos de la pérdida de nuestra única hija. Sin embargo, no disipo la esperanza de volverlo a intentar.

-Quiere decir... ¿adoptar nuevamente a un niño?

-Quiero heredar mi apellido, Archibald. Nuestra familia se reduce a nosotros dos. Y ninguno desea que se extinga en vano.

-Eso es… eso es… - Archie trastabilló las ideas, emocionado –… maravilloso. Cualquier niño se sentiría afortunado de ser parte de su familia, señor Britter,. Tal como lo fue Annie.

-Gracias hijo. Bien, es hora de despedirme. He retrasado mucho ese té.

-Ah, lo lamento. Hasta pronto, señor.

-Hasta pronto, Archibald.

Pero Archie, luego de verle alejarse, presintió que ese "hasta pronto" llegaría más rápido de lo que imaginaban.

* * *

-No te vayas todavía.

-¿Qué sucede, Ivie¿Aún no tienes sueño?

-Mhm – sacudió su pequeña cabeza.

-Es tarde y necesitas dormir – insistió Terrence, arropándola – y yo también.

-Cuéntame otra historia.

-¿Más? – el actor alzó una ceja como si le hubiesen pedido que bailara en medio de la calle.

-Candy me contaba muchas. ¡Millones!

-¿Y por qué no te creo?

-Porque siempre estabas dormido.

-Iré por un vaso con agua. Espera aquí.

-Yo también quiero uno.

-De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros, derrotado. Por ninguna mujer había hecho tantas cosas que por esa mocosa pelirroja con sonrisa celestial.

-Quiero leche.

-¿Leche, creí que habías dicho agua.

-Leche – rió Ivie, bajó las sábanas.

-Tendré que bajar por ella hasta la cocina – fue la gran queja –. No hay nadie cerca para pedirla.

-¡Por favor! – le suplicó con un angelical parpadeo.

-Muy bien – masculló, rechinando los dientes –. No salgas de aquí¿entendiste?

-Entendí.

Terry bien pudo llamar al servicio del hotel, pero deseaba caminar para quedarse con sus pensamientos por unos instantes. Dorothy y los demás dormían en las habitaciones contiguas. Los guardias flanqueaban las entradas de la suite. No había de qué preocuparse si dejaba a Ivie sola por un rato.

-Calor – dijo Ivie, recostada en su cama -, hace mucho calor.

De inmediato se deshizo de las cobijas que la asfixiaban, brincó al suelo con sus pies descalzos y salió al balcón.

-¡Ah! – estiró los brazos al abrir el ventanal y dejar que el aire nocturno le volara el cabello – ¡Así esta mejor!

Insomne, se balanceó sobre sus talones pensando la manera de divertirse un rato. Por largos minutos contempló las estrellas, y jugó a formar figuras con ellas. Antes de que comenzara a contarlas y luego guardárselas en los bolsillos, un triste sollozo, imperceptible y frágil, la hizo girar la cabeza hacia el balcón vecino. Halló a una mujer rubia, hermosa y de delicada silueta cubriéndose el rostro. Su cabello, suave y finamente peinado, caía libre en su espalda sobre la prenda de seda que cubría su cuerpo.

La niña, curiosa por naturaleza, se acercó de puntillas al barandal que las separaba, y así, por entre el grueso enrejado de metal, sus ojos se inmiscuyeron en la habitación de Elizabeth Britter.

-Hola... – saludó Ivanna – ¿Por qué llora?

Descubierta, la dama incorporó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó, mientras se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Qué, por qué llora.

-No, no estoy llorando.

-Si está.

-No, no lo estoy.

-No es bueno decir mentiras – aseveró Ivie, provocando una sonrisa de extrañeza en la señora Britter.

-¿Quién eres, pequeña? – le preguntó, interesada.

-Me llamo Ivie, y tengo "así" de años – cinco dedos bien erguidos fue lo que Ivanna definió como su edad.

-¿Y qué haces despierta a esta hora, Ivanna, deberías ir a dormir.

-Tengo calor y sed.

-Ivie... – repasó la mujer – que lindo nombre.

-¿Y usted quién es?

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth.

-También es bonito... – Ivie se rascó la mejilla e insistió – ¿Pero por qué llora?

-Porque me siento un poco triste. Es todo.

-¿Y por qué?

-Bueno, porque…

-¿La abandonaron?

-¿Qué? - la señora Britter entrecerró los ojos, desconcertada -¿Qué si me abandonaron?

-Mi mamá me abandonó. Eso dijo Tony.

-¿Quién es Tony?

-Un niño del orfanato. Viví con él. No me gusta.

-¿Por qué te abandonó tú mamá, Ivie?

-Mmh – se encogió de hombros, sin saber la respuesta –. Pero ahora vivo con Candy.

-¿Candy? – repuesta de su llanto, se acercó a la niña y dobló las rodillas para verle de cerca – ¿Candice White Andrey¿Vives con ella?

-Sí.

-Creo… conocerla.

-Ella tampoco tuvo papás – Ivie empezó a balancear una pierna mientras relataba lo poco que sabía de su protectora –, por eso somos las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Ya veo.

-Tengo que irme... – apuntó la niña con alarma, al oír la puerta de su habitación –. No llore. Albert dice que somos más lindas cuando sonreímos que cuando lloramos.

-Gracias... – asintió, fascinada con su carisma -, eres muy buena.

-Candy dice que soy muy traviesa – le refutó en un puchero, rascándose la cabeza.

-Dile que ella era igual a tu edad.

-Sí. Adiós.

-Adiós, pequeña.

La tristeza, como por arte de magia, se evaporó en segundos. Tal vez la señora Britter la olvidó por error o distracción, pero por la razón que fuera, Ivie había conseguido detener su llanto. Algo que nadie pudo hacer en meses. Antes de regresar a su recámara, la mujer se aseguró de que Ivie hiciera lo mismo. Al ver el balcón vacío, suspiró con honda melancolía agradeciendo al cielo ese pequeño aliciente nocturno en forma de una maravillosa niña.

* * *

-¡Demora demasiado! - Archibald caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como león enjaulado.

-No tardará - Albert trataba de mantener la calma pero sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo.

-Estás mareándome, Archie. Siéntate - Stear comenzó a irritarse al seguir a su hermano con la mirada.

-Espero que esto funcione – Tom aguarda ansioso en una esquina alejada, y de cuando en cuando se rascaba la barbilla.

El único en completo silencio era Terrence quien no apartó la vista de la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? – rumió Archibald, consultando su reloj – ¿Acaso no piensa venir?

-¿Quieres callarte, demonios? – sentenció Terry, sin molestarse en mirarle – estas volviendo loco a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué dij…?

Archie fue interrumpido abruptamente por el cerrojo. Este, al fin se abrió y todos dirigieron su atención al recién llegado en la puerta.

-Buenos días – saludó Berth – lamento la demora.

-Buen día, su majestad – Albert se puso de pie para recibirlo –. Aún está en tiempo.

-William – sonrió el noble y le estrechó la mano – que gusto volver a verte.

-Para mí también, Berth.

-¿Vamos? – Terry, impaciente, les interrumpió su amena charla y fue hasta la puerta. Tom y Archie lo siguieron.

-Sí... – consintió Berth –, mi hermano está en su suite, y mi padre no regresará hasta tarde.

Sin otra palabra de por medio, los seis hombres salieron de la sala de espera con firme dirección a la suite Imperial.

Edward estaba a punto de recibir, sin sospecharlo, una visita poco, absolutamente poco, cordial.

-Buenos días – saludó Berth al guardia de la entrada, con sobrada confianza.

-Buenos días, su majestad – el hombre se inclinó de inmediato a su paso.

-¿Sigue mi hermano en el estudio?

-Si, señor. Allí permanece. ¿Quieres que le avise de…?

-No. Retírese.

-Pero, señor…

-Dije que puede irse. Y por favor, que nadie nos moleste hasta que regrese a mi habitación. Eso va para todos – Berth miró al resto de la guardia apostada en el pasillo.

-¿Estos caballeros vienen con usted, su majestad? – inquirió el sirviente, con cautela.

-¿No le parece obvio, he dicho que se retire.

-¡S-sí, señor! – volvió a inclinarse, nervioso y avergonzado – Disculpe, su majestad. Con permiso, señor.

Librado de su propia gente, Berth les indicó a los demás con una seña que esperaran afuera. Entrarían después de él. Solamente quería asegurarse de que nadie más se encontrara con reunido con Edward.

-¿Ocupado, Ed? – preguntó su hermano menor, al abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué? – refunfuñó su majestad detrás de su escritorio, como si quien hubiese entrado por esa puerta portara la peste – ¿Otra vez tú?

-Te pregunté si estabas ocupado.

-Siempre lo estoy, niño. ¿Qué es ahora?

-Hablemos.

-¿No hemos hablado ya demasiado? – Edward volvió a sus papeles, poco interesado en la charla.

-Tu y yo sí. Pero hay alguien más que quiere conversar contigo.

-¿Podrías decirme qué demonios quieres y luego irte? Acompañaré a nuestro padre a una reunión importante en unas horas. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de _muy ocupado?_

-Comprendo todo. No te preocupes – sonrió solaz –, no será una visita larga.

Berth volvió a la puerta para abrirla, hacerse a un lado y dejar entrar a sus invitados. Edward, malhumorado, aguardó inmóvil.

Su mueca de enfado, se tornó en desconcierto al observar a Albert atravesar el umbral. Creyó entonces, que Berth cerraría la puerta, sin embargo, detrás del patriarca de los Andrey desfilaron Archibald y Alistear Cornwell, Tom Stevens y Terrence Granchester. Luego de entrar él, Berth se aseguró de cerrar con llave.

-No creo que necesitemos presentaciones – Berth tomó la palabra – ¿O sí, Edward?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Cada uno de ellos se paró frente a él, rodeando su escritorio como si hubiesen ensayado la escena con exactitud.

-Seré breve, Edward – dijo Albert, al centro –. Quiero a Candy devuelta.

-¿Candy? – sonrió el noble, con desfachatez – ¿Qué Candy?

-Déjate de estupideces – increpó Archibald, a un costado de William –. Nadie tiene tiempo para perderlo contigo.

-Vaya, vaya... – Edward giró la cabeza y contempló a su hermano con asombro – mi propia sangre planeó una encrucijada en mi contra. Bien, Berth. Felicitaciones. Aprendes rápido el oficio de la política. ¿Y quiénes son todos estos¿Tus peones para jugar?

-Somos tu peor pesadilla – respondió Albert en su lugar –. No me hagas perder mi tiempo y dame a mi hija.

-¿Hija, creí que tenías asuntos más importantes que atender, William, en lugar de criar animales salvajes en tu habitación.

-¡Muérete! – vociferó Archie pero Stear lo tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Candice White Andrey, su majestad – refirió el inventor – es a quien buscamos. Todos aquí – y los recorrió con la mirada –, somos sus amigos y la queremos con nosotros nuevamente. Por favor, no nos fuerce a…

-¿Forzar? – rió el inglés – ¿Quién eres, espera. Ya recuerdo. ¿Ustedes son sus primos, no, los Cornwell. Claro. Los advenedizos de los Andrey al igual que los Leegan. Y tú, el vaquero ¿te conozco?

-Afortunadamente no, señor – respondió Tom, desviando la punta de su sombrero – mi trato no es con animales de su especie.

-Fantástico – la sonrisa de Edward se pronunció hasta convertirse en una mueca de fastidio –. Incluso trajeron a un payaso para hacer de esta una fiesta.

-Traje algo mejor – dijo Albert –. Mi promesa de acabar con tu reputación y lustre apellido si no nos dices cómo y dónde se encuentra Candy.

-¿Qué harás qué, por favor, William. Sabes tan bien como yo que…

-Reduciré tus aspiraciones de Rey a cenizas – continuó Albert, inclinándose hacia él, con fuego en los ojos –. Me encargará de desprestigiar tu nombre y apellido a donde quiera que vayas. Puedo hacerlo con un brazo atado a mi espalda. No eres nadie, Edward, sólo la sombra de tu padre. Utilizaré mis manos, si es preciso, para acabar contigo y todo lo que te rodea. Ahora dime, dónde está Candy.

-Impresionante – el príncipe se recostó apaciblemente en su sillón, sin inmutarse a la amenaza – Pero no sé quien te dijo que yo sé dónde está esa chica.

-Yo lo hice – advirtió Berth –. Deja de fingir. Se acabó, Edward. Recapacita antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Insinúas, Berth, que incline la cabeza y responda, _sí, señor_?

-Te divertiste – dijo su hermano –. Destruiste todo a tu paso para llegar a Ivanna. Mostraste de lo que eres capaz. Pero terminó. Deja a Candy en libertad, aléjate de la niña y no volverás a saber nada de ninguno de nosotros. Es una promesa.

-¿Usted también promete eso, señor Granchester?

-No – refutó Terrence, con furia negra contenida en sus puños –. Yo no he venido a prometerte nada. Simplemente esperaré el momento preciso para asesinarte, hoy o en mil años, si te has atrevido a tocarla.

-Ya comprendo por qué están enamorados – Edward jugueteó con su bolígrafo antes de romperlo por la mitad -. Ambos son de la misma calaña.

-Suficiente – zanjó Archibald – ¿Dónde está?

-Ni siquiera mi padre tiene un poder de convocatoria tan sorprendente como Candice White Andrey. Estoy asombrado. Así que – enderezó la espalda, como un león meditando su próximo lance –, si accedo a tu demanda ¿no volverán a molestarme ni a meterse en mis asuntos, no lo encuentro conveniente. ¿Qué les parece un intercambio, tu hija, Albert, a cambio de la de Berth.

-Tendrás que matarme primero – sentenció Terrence.

-Ivie no está en oferta, Edward – Albert miró de reojo a su amigo el actor, pidiéndole calma –. El intercambio consiste en tu trono. Candy a cambio de tu sueño de poder. Si lo rechazas, Berth, complacido, ocupará tu lugar.

-Jamás podrías lograr eso, William.

-Haz la prueba – le desafió.

-¿Qué garantía tengo yo de que nada de lo ocurrido saldrá de este lugar? – Edward, acorralado, mostró por primera vez un atisbo de preocupación.

-No somos como tú, malnacido – Archie respondió a su pregunta –. Nuestra familia y todos sus miembros tenemos palabra de honor. Esa es la diferencia entre tu poder y el nuestro.

-Podría, deleitado, hacerte pagar por todos tus delitos – declaró Albert –. Asesinar a una jovencita inocente, intentar hacer lo mismo en contra de una niña, y ahora, en contra de mi hija. Sin embargo, juro por ella y por mi familia que no moveré un dedo si la dejas libre y te olvidas de nosotros para siempre.

-¿Tú vas a perdonarme a mí? – el pecho de Edward rugió de cólera –. No eres más que lodo en mis zapatos, William. Escoria y basura.

-La vida se encargará de cobrarte todo, Ed – sonrió el heredero Andrey –. Yo solamente me sentaré a mirar, satisfecho.

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió el aire y cortó a la mitad la respiración de los presentes.

-Responde ya – urgió Terrence – ¿Dónde está Candy?

-¿O si no, qué?

La respuesta llegó en forma violenta y sorpresiva. El joven Duque sujetó al príncipe del cuello y con una fuerza descomunal lo arrancó de su asiento para ponerlo contra la pared.

-Te lo dejaré claro, idiota – los dedos del actor apretaron con rabia el cuello del noble – ¡Tienes hasta mañana para darme a Candy, o volveré por ti, y te haré arrepentirte del día en que decidiste ser un imbécil y meterte conmigo!

-Terry, basta – ordenó Albert, pero le ignoró.

-¿Quedó claro, majestad?

-Al fin – masculló Edward, en la cara de su adversario –. Un digno contrincante.

Terrence lo atravesó con la mirada. Juró grabar cada línea de su rostro para maldecirlo en sus pesadillas si no le devolvía a su pecosa. De repente, un par de líneas maltrechas dibujadas con sangre en la mejilla de su majestad atrajo su atención. Eran rasguños hechos con fiereza.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso! – demandó saber.

-¡Terry, dije que basta¡Suéltalo! – Albert, con dificultad, se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Responde, maldición!

-Fue una gata – sonrió Edward, con perversidad – una gata de establo – el hombre disfrutó la reacción de odio que transfiguró el rostro de Terrence.

-¡Voy a matarte! – juró el actor, dispuesto a aniquilarlo con sus puños en ese instante.

-¡No! – Albert utilizó su cuerpo para impedirlo y por el rabillo del ojo, le pidió ayuda a Berth y Archie.

-¡Te arruinaré la vida, Granchester! – balbuceó Edward, luchando con su hermano para liberarse – ¡No te olvides de tu Ducado!

-¡Mi Ducado y tú se pueden ir a la mierda!

-¡Basta ya! – Albert sacudió a su amigo – ¡Terry, detente¡hazlo por Candy!

-¡Si la lastimaste, si la tocaste siquiera – dijo el actor, por encima del hombro de Albert –, no volverás a dormir tranquilo el resto de tu maldita vida¡Me encargaré de eso!

Luego de interminables minutos, Archie y Albert lograron contener a Terrence con dificultad. Edward apartó a su hermano con hartazgo y se llevó las manos a la garganta, adolorido.

-¡Lárguense de aquí o cada uno de ustedes lo pagará caro! – fue su amenaza final.

-Tienes hasta mañana, Edward – último Albert –. No lo olvides.

De inmediato, el patriarca Andrey, con la mirada, les pidió a todos salir. Había sido suficiente. Edward los siguió con la mirada, maldiciéndolos y jurando vengarse. Al ver a Terrence a punto de desaparecer por la puerta, se permitió, encantado, clavar la estocada final.

-Hey, señor Duque – le llamó. Terry lo miró con dificultad, llevado del brazo por Albert.

-Eres un hombre muy afortunado. Candy es una chica muy bella… y huele muy bien.

Albert cerró los ojos, asqueado, mientras sostenía a Terry con firmeza.

-No lo escuches – dijo a su amigo, quien podría haber asesinado a ese bastardo con la potencia de sus violentos ojos azules – Terry, no lo escuches.

-Fue maravillosa. Su piel tersa y blanca…

-¡Cállate, Edward! – exigió Berth.

-Lamento haberte arrebatado el primer lugar con ella – concluyó su majestad –… pero me lo pidió a gritos.

Envuelto en una vorágine de odio, Terry apartó a Albert con facilidad y pasó encima de Berth para llegar hasta Edward. Su puño se tornó en una piedra afilada y arremetió contra la cara del noble una sola vez. Eso le bastó para arrojarle al piso. La cabeza de su majestad pegó contra el duro mármol, haciéndola rebotar duramente. Insatisfecho, Terrence lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa y utilizó la rodilla para hundirle el estómago y estrellarlo contra sus costillas. Sin aire, Edward se dobló por la mitad y el actor se sirvió de eso para lanzar su puño sobre su mandíbula por segunda ocasión. Quería matarlo. No pensaba en otra cosa que verlo padecer y sangrar bajo sus manos. Se volvió insaciable a su sufrimiento en pago por todo lo que él, Candy e Ivanna, habían tenido que soportar. Sin embargo, al evocar a su pecosa, se percató de que su destino aún estaba por decidirse. Presintió que de no detenerse en ese instante, ella pagaría las consecuencias.

-¡Devuélvemela! – espetó colérico y fuera de sí – ¡O volveré por ti!

Antes de soltarle, despreocupado por haberse vuelto loco de ira, Terry escupió sobre el rostro del noble y lo arrojó al suelo como basura. Albert y el príncipe Berth no intentaron separarlos de nuevo. En el fondo, ambos disfrutaron de la escena. Al pasar junto a él, William sujetó el brazo de su amigo pero éste se soltó rabioso, sin importarle quién era. Lo que necesitaba era salir de allí a toda prisa. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos atestiguara una incipiente lágrima de impotencia que le nubló la vista.

Con el alma rota y el corazón en la garganta, Terrence salió a la calle dejando una estela de rencor a su paso, y con la única razón que todavía lo mantenía de pie y vivo:_volver a verte. Quiero volver a verte, Candy. Aunque sea sólo una vez más._

* * *

**Notas de la autora (notas originales):**

Tarde, pero seguro... gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leerme, gracias de verdad. Una disculpa nuevamente por la violencia ilustrada en este capítulo, pero tengo que valerme de ello para darle lógica, coherencia, realismo y hasta crudeza al relato... de otra manera tal vez no me lo creerían.

Gracias a quienes cada semana me hacen favor de enviarme un sencillo comentario No saben lo bonito que se siente despertar con la esperanza de ver sus mensajes al día siguiente de que he publicado... o los días posteriores. ¿Les gusta como va la historia?...

Hasta el siguiente sueño...

Paz

Y LA EMERA DEL 2008, TAMBIEN LES DA LAS GRACIAS POR QUIENES LEEN ESTE FIC POR PRIMERA VEZ, Y A QUIENES LO ESTAN RELEYENDO,ESPERO QUE LA EDICION EVIDENTE QUE HE HECHO NO LES DESAGRADE SINO POR EL CONTRARIO, SEA ACORDE A SUS EXIGENCIAS LITERARIAS, ADEMAS DE OFRECERLES MEJOR CALIDAD EN LA REDACCION Y DIALOGOS.

SUPER, NO? DISQUE ME CREO EDITORA. JA!

* * *

**Referencias:**

1. Evangelio de San Lucas 6, 32-36.

2. Fragmento del poema _**"Adán y Eva"**_ de Jaime Sabines.


	22. Mil veces adiós

**CAPITULO XXII**

_**Mil veces adiós.**_

**Chicago  
Junio de 1915.**

-Puede pasar, su señoría.

El salón presidencial del foro de convenciones del Partido Demócrata donde el presidente de los Estados Unidos, Woodrow Wilson, recibió al Rey Edward VII se abrió nuevamente para albergar a otro visitante. Esta vez, el Monarca de la Gran Bretaña aguardaba a un invitado personal.

-Su majestad, es un honor el que me haya recibido. Se lo agradezco.

-Duque de Granchester – sonrió el monarca, complacido –. Que agradable sorpresa. No sabía que también había viajado a América. Siéntese, por favor – su majestad le invitó a tomar su lugar frente a él - ¿Cuándo llegó de Inglaterra?

-Hace un par de semanas. Estuve en New York unos días y llegué ayer a Chicago.

-Me alegra saber que se encuentra a salvo. Mucho nobles han tenido que abandonar el país de momento. Usted me comprende. Pero dígame – el inglés encendió su puro y exhaló apaciblemente su humo - ¿qué sucede¿por qué ha solicitado verme con semejante urgencia?

-Lamento encontrarme con usted en una situación tan delicada como la que me ha traído hasta aquí. El asunto – Richard se acomodó la corbata que le asfixiaba sobre la camisa -, involucra a nuestros hijos.

-¿Cómo dice?

-A Terrence y Edward, su majestad.

-Explíquese.

* * *

-Fue inútil – masticó Archibald con impotencia –. No conseguimos nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Archie...

-Es la verdad, Stear.

-Tendremos que hablar con mi padre – reconoció Berth con vergüenza –. Quizás Archibald tiene razón. Edward no desistirá en su guerra personal.

-¿Adónde va ese idiota? – Archie observó a Terry traspasar la recepción del hotel y salir, inconmovible, hacia la calle.

-Déjalo en paz – le pidió Stear –. Sabe lo que hace.

-Pero...

-Vuelvan a la suite – dispuso Albert –. Y no intenten una tontería – advirtió en especial a su sobrino menor.

-Pero es que... – riñó Cornwell.

-Archibald, es una orden – William tocó su hombro y siguió el camino de Terry.

-Tonterías...– murmuró el chico, exhalando con pesadez. A regañadientes atendió la instrucción, no sin antes patear en el piso con impotencia. Stear sacudió la cabeza, cansado.

-Señor William... – Tom alcanzó a Alberth sobre la acera – ¿me permite ir a mí?

-Tom… – dudó en acceder a la amable petición –. Terry no es…

-Nada sencillo. Lo sé. Pero quisiera hablar con él a solas, por favor.

-De acuerdo – accedió con una sonrisa dubitativa –. Adelante.

-Gracias... – el vaquero le agradeció entusiasmado y se echó a correr tras el aristócrata.

* * *

-¿Acaso está sordo? – pensó Tom al gritar por quinta vez su apellido -¡Granchester¡Aguarda!

-No me fastidies – masculló él sin detenerse.

-Siempre quieres estar solo y que nadie te fastidie – al fin, el vaquero, con excelente condición física, le dio alcance –, pero eso no me importa – sonrió con descaro –. Además, yo no me trago tu actuación.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – inquirió al interponerse en su camino.

-¿Qué te parece esto, desmayarte a golpes para que te alejes de mi hermana porque no me inspiras confianza. O – volvió a sonreírle –, tomarnos un trago juntos ¿Qué hacemos primero?

-Cuál... ¿qué?

-Después puedes volver a tu cuarto, huir del mundo y destrozar un par de lámparas. Suena bien¿no crees?

Ningún insulto cruzó la mente de Terrence. Se halló en blanco ante la desfachatez y liviandad de Tom Stevenes. Creyó por un segundo estar discutiendo con Candy.

Quería estar solo, ansiaba que todos desaparecieran de su vista. No obstante, la frescura y sinceridad de Tom lo desconcertaron por completo.

-De acuerdo – consintió el aristócrata con una exhalación de fastidio –. Si es la única manera que tengo para librarme de ti.

-Muy sensato – palmeó su espalda con tanta fuerza que lo hizo trastabillar –. Empezaré por felicitarte. Hiciste lo que todos deseábamos hacer en esa habitación.

-¿Romper muebles y tirar cosas?

-Eran de pésimo gusto. No te culpo – el vaquero y el actor cruzaron miradas y a medias se sonrieron.

-No eres tan desagradable como aparentas – apuntó Terry, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración.

-Tu sí, niño rico – le bromeó –. Tu sí. Pero debes de tener algo bueno para que Candy te quiera tanto – el aristócrata guardó silencio con la mirada baja –. Y más te vale que sea bien correspondida, señor Duque.

-¿Puedo saber qué te contó de mí?

-¿Tienes tiempo?

* * *

-No, nada.

-¿Sigue negándose a comer¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-Desde ayer por la tarde. Cuando vino el jefe.

-Niña idiota – maldijo Marc – no nos sirve de nada muerta. Déjala, no insistas más. Mañana lo intentaremos nuevamente.

-A mí me parece que ya está muerta – declaró despreocupado, el hombre.

A través de la rendija de la puerta, Marc y su subordinado observaron a Candy. La rubia yacía inerte en el piso. Con los brazos y piernas desperdigados con descuido. Apenas notaban su respiración. No parecía una mujer, sino un pequeño animal herido y moribundo. La única luz que iluminaba su silueta provenía de la ínfima ventana que albergó por unas horas el reflejo de la luna. Pero eso, a Candy, no parecía importarle más.

-Candy...

_Estoy __cansada._

-Candy... – escuchó por segunda vez.

_La luna se ve tan hermosa en el cielo. Yo… __me hubiese gustado tanto verla contigo una vez más._

-Despierta, Candy.

_Quisiera poder cerrar los ojos__, cerrarlos fuerte y entonces… desaparecer._

-Escúchame.

_Desaparecer para siempre._

-No, querida Candy – una voz dulce y amorosa se aproximó a ella y acarició su corazón –. No hoy, no así.

_Annie…_

Una alucinación. Una imagen del pasado que jugaba cruelmente con sus ojos. Sí, eso pensó. La luz de la luna, seguramente, le había hipnotizado de tal forma que creyó haber oído y visto a su mejor amiga. Aquello solo podía ser una imagen divagante provenida de un sueño. Su razón, si aún le quedaba algo, dictó esa conclusión. Sin embargo, le había dejado de interesar la razón o la locura. Apenas podía levantar los párpados, mover las manos o girar la cabeza.

-Llorona...

-Tú eres la llorona – susurró Candy y maravillada, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Annie.

-Te extraño mucho.

-Y yo a ti, Annie.

-¿Sabías que conté cada día lejos de ti al separarnos, Candy?

-Nunca nos separamos. Siempre estuviste en mi corazón.

-Fue maravilloso ser tu amiga – la mano de Annie acarició con suavidad su mejilla. La pecosa apenas pudo contener el llanto –. Mi cobijo en las noches de tormenta, el alivio en mis días de soledad.

-Jamás estuviste sola. Yo estaba junto a ti.

-Tampoco tú lo estás, Candy. No te rindas.

-Tengo miedo – sollozó jadeante –. No puedo más.

-No eres ninguna cobarde. Deja de fingir.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor.

-Toda la vida.

-Estoy tan cansada – las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y lentamente cayó vencida por el sueño.

-Entonces, duerme. Yo cuidaré de ti.

-Te fallé, Annie.

-Jamás lo has hecho.

-Yo tuve la culpa... – el llanto retomó fuerza y la derrotó –. Te dejé sola.

-Candy, basta.

-¡Te dejé sola, te dejé sola!

-No llores. Nunca estuve sola.

-Fue mi culpa – su pecho se partía por la mitad y su corazón se incendió de dolor –. ¡Yo te hice esto!

-Eres la culpable de que mi vida tuviera sentido. ¿Cuán grave puede ser eso?

-Debí haber muerto yo. No tú.

-Era mi turno de hacer algo por ti.

-Por favor, vuelve Annie. Toma mi lugar.

-Candy – la joven Britter acomodó la cabeza de su amiga sobre su regazo y la abrazó con intenso amor –, la muerte nos llegará a todos irremediablemente. La lucha es por vivir. No desees algo que de antemano nos fue concedido. Vive. Tienes que vivir.

-No saldré de aquí. No tiene caso.

-Sí lo harás. Volverás a ser libre y regresarás con tu familia.

-Pero, tú...

-Yo estaré ahí. En cada uno de ellos. Yo y...

-¿Quién?

-Ambos estaremos junto a ti – sonrió Annie, resplandeciendo de cariño ante los ojos incrédulos de su amiga –. Volveremos a encontrarnos. Ya lo verás. Sin embargo, ahora, tienes que vivir.

-No puedo moverme – la pecosa sintió piedras atadas a sus pies y un dolor terrible que traspasó su cuerpo –, ni correr o caminar.

-En ese caso, vuela. Con las alas de la esperanza es suficiente.

-No te vayas... – Candy intentó tomar su mano al sentir que su voz se alejaba.

-Nunca.

-No te vayas, te lo ruego.

-La muerte llegará Candy. La lucha es por vivir.

-Te quiero... – dijo desesperada. Como si jamás se lo hubiese demostrado.

-Alguien te espera. Ve con él. Te necesita.

-Terry…

-Mira, Candy – Annie se inclinó sobre ella, antes de desaparecer - este beso es de tu mamá, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, recuerdo.

-Despierta ahora.

-No... no quiero.

-Se valiente.

-No puedo serlo más.

-Valiente no es quien no tiene miedo, Candy. Sino quien se atreve a sentirlo y después vencerlo.

-Annie...

-Despierta Candy... despierta ya.

**(1)**

* * *

-¡Ivie, Ivie, aguarda no corras tan rápido.

-¡Apúrate, Dorothy!

-Es peor que Candy... – concluyó la joven, con la frente perlada en sudor –¡Detente, Ivie!

-¡Epa! – los brazos de un hombre detuvieron la huída de la niña y Dorothy, por un segundo, sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho – ¿Adónde vas, pequeña?

-¡Señor Britter! – festejó Ivanna – ¡Elizabeth!

-Hola, Ivie... – sonrió la mujer, sorprendida de que la chiquilla hubiese recordado su nombre.

-Así que este duendecillo quiere escaparse – el señor Britter movió su bigote graciosamente y tocó la nariz de su presa.

-No escapo. Dorothy no corre rápido.

-Muchas gracias por… retenerla, señor... – jadeó la mucama de los Andrey – lamento las molestias.

-¿Adónde ibas con tanta prisa, Ivie? – preguntó Elizabeth.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – su esposo las miró a ambas, extrañado.

-Es un secreto – respondió la niña y se llevó el índice a los labios.

-Así que aquí estabas – dijo Archie a sus espaldas.

-Corres más rápido que todos tus amigos, Ivanna – bromeó el señor Britter y fascinado, se dejó abrazar por la pequeña.

-Buenas tardes, señor y señora Britter – Archie inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a Elizabeth Britter a los ojos.

-Señor Cornwell... – fue su parca respuesta –. Querido, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Se marchan a Nueva York?

-No, Archie. Volveremos a Lakewood.

-¿Lakewood?., qué coincidencia. Nosotros también. El señor William terminó de arreglar sus asuntos y prefiere volver en unos días. Mientras tanto, nos instalaremos en la mansión Andrey, aquí en la ciudad.

-Yo también voy – Ivie alzó la mano entusiasta, y con algo de comezón en la nariz.

-¿Ah sí? – le sonrió el señor Britter, y acomodó el largo y pelirrojo cabello de la niña detrás de su espalda – ¿Y no te gustaría comer un mantecado gigante antes de irte?

-¡Sí!

-Pero – intervino Archibald –. No creo que sea buena idea. No podemos alejarnos de…

-Por favor, Archie, solamente serán unas horas – su antiguo padre le miró con gentileza –. Un helado no puede dañar a nadie¿o sí?

-¿Puedo ir? – Ivie se sumó a la súplica.

-Pues… no lo sé.

-Cuidaremos bien de ella – por primera vez, Elizabeth le miró inconmovible -. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Dorothy.

-¿Si, joven Archibald?

-¿Podrías ir con ellos? – le preguntó, para después fijar su mirada en el señor Britter – ¿No le importa si Dorothy los acompaña?

-Por supuesto que no, Archie. Es bienvenida.

-Bien – Archibald respiró tranquilo –, en ese caso… muchas gracias. Los esperaremos en la residencia Andrey. Estaremos allí en unas horas.

-De acuerdo. Vamos por ese helado antes de que se derrita – dijo el señor Britter, con Ivie feliz en su regazo.

-Adiós, Archie... – Ivanna se despidió con ambas manos al aire y luego, se olvidó del mundo para concentrarse en el sabor del mantecado que pediría. Y en el tamaño, por supuesto.

-Sé buena y obedece en todo, Ivanna.

Pero la pequeña no atendió a su petición. Estaba ocupada jalando la pluma del sombrero de Elizabeth. Al cruzar los tres el umbral, Archie buscó a George apresuradamente. Lo encontró, no lejos de allí, observando la escena.

-George, necesito un favor.

-Dígame, joven – el administrador le dirigió una mirada paternal, como si supiera exactamente lo que le pediría.

-¿Podrían alguien cuidarlos?., no pude negarme a su petición. Confío en que estarán bien pero…

-No hay problema – asintió George –. Pero tendré que informarle a William.

-Yo se lo diré... – Archie cerró los ojos, adelantándose a oír los gritos de su tío abuelo –. Y tal vez sea yo quien necesite un guardaespaldas.

* * *

-¿Sabes cómo nos conocimos él y yo?

-¿Te parece que lo sé? – Terry miró a Tom con obviedad.

-Me echó a perder el día al embestir su caballo contra mi carreta. Él y su prima Elisa.

-Elisa siempre echar a perder el día a todo el mundo.

-A partir de entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos. Fue una pena que – Tom clavó los ojos en su bebida, nostálgico –, no durara mucho tiempo.

-Candy y él eran...

-Ella significaba todo para él – se adelantó a su pregunta –. Alguna vez, Anthony, me dijo que cuando fuera mayor de edad, se casaría de inmediato con Candy.

-Pero, era su prima.

-Primos lejanos. Ni siquiera de sangre. El lazo que los unía, como parte de la familia Andrey, se limitaba a un trozo de papel.

-Pero jamás llegó a la mayoría de edad – Terrence miró de reojo a un hombre grueso y bigotón en el bar de su hotel, disfrutando de un delicioso cigarrillo. Deseó poder imitarlo, y odió haberle prometido lo contrario a Candy.

-Candy no tenía por qué verlo morir – dijo el vaquero antes de tomarse el segundo trago –, fue tan cruel.

-Por eso se alejó por completo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con caballos.

-Y también todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Andrey – Tom se aflojó la camisa y chocó su vaso contra el de Terrence –, renunció a ellos. Al menos por un par de meses. No lo decía pero, también se negó a enamorarse otra vez. Sin embargo, aprendió a que la vida no funciona así. Negándose a vivirla.

-¿Y cómo te funciona a ti, Tom Stevens?

-Con las cosas sencillas. Vivo en paz, trabajo mucho, y algún día tendré una familia que cuidar.

-Avísame si lo logras.

-Crío palomas mensajeras¿sabías? Te enviaré una.

-¿Podrá cruzar el Atlántico?

-¿Tienes planes de volver a tu país?

-No tengo planes de nada – Terry miró con antipatía su reflejo en la bebida.

-Cuando eres rico, no los necesitas.

-¿Debería celebrarlo?

-¿Ser rico? – Tom se encogió de hombros –. No lo sé. ¿Tan malo es tenerlo todo?

-Todo es nada sin amor.

-El amor es complicado – sonrió el vaquero, bebiendo de su cerveza –. Prefiero, por el momento, buenas amigas.

-Me gusta lo complicado.

-Por eso te gusta Candy. No es difícil de adivinar. Especialmente cuando amenazas de muerte a cualquiera que le ponga un dedo encima.

-Eso te incluye a ti.

-¿Y ella qué piensa?.¿Siente lo mismo?

-Tendrás que preguntárselo personalmente.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

-No recuerdo haberte nombrado mi confesor – fue el turno del actor de chocar su bebida.

-¿Sabes qué pienso?

-No, pero supongo que me lo vas a decir.

-Supones bien.

-Hablas demasiado – se quejó Terry – ¿Haces lo mismo con tus vacas cada mañana?

-Cuando necesito que den leche fresca – Tom y Terry sonriendo discretamente y terminaron sus bebidas de golpe.

-Pienso que – continuó Tom –. Candy, a diferencia tuya, es la mujer menos complicada del mundo. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ella hará hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Así tenga que buscarlo debajo de una piedra o en el fondo del mar. No dudará un segundo en sacrificarse por ti, o por quien se lo pida.

-No quiero su sacrificio. Meterse en problemas por culpa de los demás no es agradable para nadie.

-Para ella sí. No tiene una gota de egoísmo en la sangre.

-Todos somos egoístas.

-No el que se enamora.

-Precisamente el que se enamora – le refutó –. ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado, vaquero?

-N-no... – respondió Tom, cabizbajo y escondiendo la mirada en el fondo de su vaso.

-Necesitas clases para mentir.

-No sé si fue amor – recordó con una sonrisa melancólica –. Fue cosa de niños.

-Tú no, por favor – Terrence le miró, suplicante y mordaz –. ¿También fue Candy?

-¡No! – saltó Tom – por supuesto que no. El cariño que siento por ella no es de ese tipo.

-¿Quién entonces?

-Ella…

-¿Un amor imposible?

-No tiene caso – el vaquero apuró su bebida –. Es un pasado lejano que… no volverá.

-Hablas de...

-De nadie, olvídalo.

-Como quieras.

-Quiero que no lastimes a Candy. Eso me agradaría.

-Por el momento no está en mis planes.

-¿Y qué sí está en tus planes, señor millonario?

-Despertar de esta maldita pesadilla y verla regresar con su familia.

-¿Sólo con su familia?

-Quizás sea suficiente.

-A quien lo ha perdido todo, cualquier cosa es suficiente. Sin embargo – Tom siguió con la mirada a una atractiva mujer que pasó a su lado –, Candy está harta de perder lo que más ama y "cualquier cosa" se convierte en "lo que más le importa" – la desconocida llegó a su mesa y Tom regresó la mirada al actor –. Piensa bien sí mi hermana realmente te importa. De otro modo, aléjate sin promesas. No quiero verla sufrir otra vez.

-¿Y si decido quedarme?

-Habrás descubierto un tesoro a su lado.

-¿Señor Granchester? – les interrumpió abruptamente uno de los meseros del bar.

-¿Sí?

-Le buscan en la entrada, señor.

-¿Quién es?

-Ese caballero – el hombre, con su brazo, señaló al recién llegado. El rostro de Terrence se tornó pálido y de piedra.

-Papá – murmuró.

-¿Papá? – inquirió Tom, siguiendo su mirada – ¿Ese es tu padre?. vaya, sí que se parece a ti. ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarnos?

-Eleanor... – Terry, en un susurro, se respondió a sí mismo -. No me interesa – le contestó al empleado y le volvió la espalda.

-Pero, señor...

-¿No me escuchó?

-¿Qué sucede, Granchester? – el vaquero tocó su hombro pero Terry se apartó molesto.

-Nada que te importe.

-Puede irse – dijo Tom al mozo –. Gracias.

-¿Qué hace aquí?., demonios – el aristócrata alzó el brazo para ordenar más vino.

-Parece que su relación es muy… afectiva.

-Cualquiera nos envidiaría.

-Demuéstramelo – le pidió al observar al Duque de Granchester aproximarse a ellos – aquí viene.

-¿Terrence? – Richard, respirando hondamente, le habló a su hijo sin atreverse a tocarle -. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Creo que será mejor irme... – Tom recogió su abrigo y con cautela se alejó – te veré luego.

-¿Me escuchaste?., Terrence, dije que…

-¿Te parezco sordo? – le increpó, mirándole sobre su hombro.

-Salgamos de aquí. Quiero hablarte a solas.

-Únicamente repíteme la parte en que debo suplicar por tu perdón para aliviar tu conciencia. El resto lo conozco.

-No seas tonto – sujetó su brazo y le obligó a mirarle de frente –. He venido a ayudarte.

Sorprendido, el actor le miró como si no lo conociera.

-¿Ayudarme¿Qué sucede¿de pronto olvidaste quién soy y lo mucho que me odias?

-Ven conmigo – le forzó a ponerse de pie, dejar su bebida y seguirlo –. Hablemos afuera.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, al Duque de Granchester le fue concedida una sala privada donde políticos y empresarios podían charlar amenamente sin ser interrumpidos. Terry, con un escalofrío que lo hacía sentir náuseas, siguió a su padre con desconfianza. Jamás le había ayudado en nada. Sólo había pretendido hacerlo, pero en realidad, se limitaba a limpiar la basura que dejaba su primogénito al paso.

-Lo sé todo

-¿Qué todo? – preguntó el actor, aburrido.

-Eleanor me explicó tu problema.

-No conozco a ninguna Eleanor. Te equivocaste de persona.

-No pierdas el tiempo en estupideces. Tiempo es lo único que no tienes ahora.

-Sé breve, quiero regresar a beber.

-Voy a ayudarte. Te sacaré de este problema, a ti y a tu amiga.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Hablaré con el Rey en persona. Sé que se hospeda en este hotel.

-¿Y después qué?

-Edward se ha encaprichado con fastidiarte la existencia. A ti y a esa jovencita. Sin embargo, tendrá que olvidarse de ambos si en verdad aspira al puesto de su padre. No tiene salida.

-¿Encaprichado?. ¿Así le llamas a todo lo que nos ha hecho?

-Es exactamente lo mismo que sucede contigo. Estás encaprichado con esa niña.

-¡Cállate!

-Eres sólo un adolescente.

-¿Y por eso me tratas como a un idiota?

-Te trato como a mi hijo, lo quieras o no.

-No quiero nada. Especialmente si viene de ti.

-¿No quieres ver a Candice White de nuevo con su familia¿No es por lo que estás aquí?

-Cuando dejé Londres, dejé todo, incluyéndote a ti. No te entrometas más en mi vida. ¡No lo necesito!

-Tú no me necesitas, pero ella sí – el noble le miró con una sonrisa desafiante –. Dijiste que te habías enamorado ¿es mentira?

-¿Por qué diablos creería que quieres ayudarme?

-Tu amiga puede regresar a casa mañana mismo. ¿Tu orgullo es más importante que eso?

Mañana, se repitió Terry. Esa palabra retumbó en su cabeza como un martillo en su sien. Podría verla mañana. La idea le paralizó. Tenía al alcance de su mano terminar con esa pesadilla. Eso había deseado minutos atrás. La oferta se volvió tan tentadora que apenas pudo articular palabra.

-No tienes opción – declaró el Duque –. Acepta mi ayuda. No lo hagas por ti, sino por ella.

-No me respondiste – Terry hundió la mirada en su padre – ¿A cambio de qué?

-Volverás a Londres conmigo cuando la guerra haya terminado. Mientras tanto – explicó el hombre con cadenciosa frialdad –viviremos en Washington. Ingresarás al mejor colegio y te preparas para tomar tu lugar como mi heredero.

-¡Nunca! – espetó Terry, sin meditarlo medio segundo.

-Renunciarás a esa absurda idea de convertirte en actor – el Duque ignoró su reacción y continuó –. No quiero que vuelvas a ver tu madre y desde hoy, harás exactamente lo que yo diga.

-¡No! – le gritó a la cara y se dirigió a la puerta, furioso.

-¡Hazlo por ella, Terrence¡Es la única forma que tienes para salvarla!

-¿Por qué? – el chico sujetó la manija de la puerta, temblando de rabia – ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Qué podrían conseguir tú y tus amigos? – inquirió con desprecio –. Nadie escuchará a un montón de niños mimados. En cambio a mí…

-¡Hipócrita¡No quieres ayudarme, sólo te importa ganar!

-¡No me hables así!

-¡Te detesto! – vociferó desde el fondo de su alma – ¡Siempre lo he hecho!

-¡No me importa tu odio! – Richard alzó la voz por encima de la de su hijo – ¡Te educaré como se debe aunque me cueste tu cariño!

Terrence se tambaleó de pies a cabeza. La solución estaba en sus manos. Salvar a su querida pecosa, a costa de su libertad, o no volverla a ver nunca. ¿Podía tirar esa opción a la basura?. Y si la familia Andrey no lograba recuperar a su heredera¿se lo perdonaría?

-Búscame cuando hayas tomado una decisión – el noble tomó su abrigo y sombrero –. Pero necesitas saber que el Rey y sus hijos se van mañana de la ciudad. No tienes tiempo.

_¿En verdad no tengo otra opción?.,_ se preguntó Terry mil veces en un segundo. Quería responderse que sí, que sí la tenía, pero en su desesperación no podía hallarla. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño. Desde Escocia hasta ese momento. Lo había deseado tantas veces y con tanta fuerza. _Juré hacer todo lo que fuera por ayudarla_, le recordó su conciencia. _Pero irme con él_… _irme y entregarle mi vida._

Terrence sabía que al aceptar el trato, tampoco volvería a ver a Candy. Su padre se lo impediría. Pero al menos ella estaría bien. Sana y salva, rodeada por los que la amaban. Aunque él no estuviera incluido.

-Al menos sabrás que su vida continuó – dijo el Duque, como si leyera sus atribulados pensamientos –. ¿No es eso amor?

-Tú no sabes lo que es amor – zanjó el actor.

-Bien. Entonces muéstramelo.

Su corazón golpeaba furioso contra su pecho. Sus puños blancos de cólera y sus piernas tensas de aversión le hicieron sentir como si fuese un trozo de hielo a punto de quebrarse por la mitad. Una palabra, una sola bastaba para salvarla a ella y condenarse él.

-Pregunta por mí en la recepción – se despidió su padre –. Sabes que duermo hasta tarde.

_Candy, a diferencia tuya, es la mujer menos complicada del mundo. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ella hará hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Así tenga que buscarlo debajo de una piedra o en el fondo del mar. No dudará un segundo en sacrificarse por ti, o por quien se lo pida._

-Espera... – Terrence evocó las palabras de Tom y con eso fue suficiente.

-¿Qué sucede?

_No sé si pueda perdonarme esto, lo único que sé__, Candy, es que nunca me perdonaré si algo te pasa a ti. _

El primogénito del Duque se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre con el semblante gélido y ausente.

_Esto es amor¿Hacerte feliz a cambio de mi propia felicidad?_

-Acepto.

"_Beberé entonces gustoso el vino más mortal, si a cambio puedo devolverte la vida... porque no encuentro mayor placer en este mundo que a pesar de estar lejos, saberte viva" (2)... _

-Perdóname Candy... – se dijo Terrence al cerrar los ojos y dictar con un "sí" su sentencia –, mil veces perdón... mil veces adiós.

** Continuará... **

* * *

_Espero curarme de ti en unos días._

_debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte._

_Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno._

_Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad._

_¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana?_

_No es mucho, ni es poco, es bastante._

_En una semana se pueden reunir todas las palabras de amor_

_que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego._

_Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado._

_Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras del amor_

_están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada._

_Hay que quemar también ese otro lenguaje lateral y subversivo del que ama._

_Tú sabes cómo te digo que te quiero cuando digo: "Qué calor hace", "Dame agua", "¿Sabes manejar?", "Se hizo de noche"..._

_Entre las gentes, a un lado de tus gentes y las mías,_

_te he dicho "ya es tarde", y tú sabías que decía "te quiero"..._

_Una semana más para reunir todo el amor del tiempo._

_Para dártelo. Para que hagas con él lo que tú quieras:_

_guardarlo, acariciarlo, tirarlo a la basura._

_No sirve, es cierto. Sólo quiero una semana para entender las cosas._

_Porque esto es muy parecido a estar saliendo de un manicomio_

_para entrar en un panteón._

_**Jaime Sabines**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Es intrigante... algunas de ustedes me han dicho que encuentran en el fondo de mis palabras un sentimiento de "esperanza"... de "fe"... y me provoca un gran enigma el saber qué parte de mi alberga esas sensaciones porque conscientemente hay días que nunca las encuentro.

Gracias por leerme... gracias de verdad. Fui breve en esta ocasión pero no por falta de tiempo o por apuro de publicar, sino porque realmente así concebí este capítulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Y si no lo es y tienen algo que decirme al respecto, no duden en escribirme: (tengo el presentimiento que más de una quiere aventarme un jitomate por hacer sufrir tanto a nuestros protagonistas).

No se olviden de mirar el espectáculo celestial que ofrece el firmamento todas las tardes, cuando se pone el sol o también cuando amanece. Que Dios bendiga a todas aquellas que se esfuerzan por hacer las cosas bien aunque todo les salga mal y renieguen por ello. Ni hablar, tendremos que seguir intentándolo hasta que los malvados reciban su merecido... al final todo se paga en la vida... nadie se va sin recoger su cambio.

Paz

Emera.

ESTE MENSAJE ES PARA USTEDES QUE ME LEEN EN EL 2008. LES CUENTO QUE, A QUIENES LEEN POR PRIMERA VEZ, EFECTIVAMENTE ESTA ES UNA SEGUNDA VERSIÓN, EDITADA MAS O MENOS COMO LAS REGLAS DE LA GRAMÁTICA Y LA BUENA REDACCIÓN MANDAN. LA PRIMERA VERSIÓN FUE PUBLICADA EN LOS CCFANFICS Y EN LA PAGINA DE LILIANA RAMIREZ. ELLA TAMBIEN FUE MI EDITORA EN ESE ENTONCES Y DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE SE LO AGRADEZCO. AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON Y CON EL FINISIMO ARTE DE LA DIPLOMACIA A QUIENES LEYERON ESA PRIMERA TIRADA DEL FIC, Y QUE DICEN QUE LES GUSTÓ. YO LA VERDAD, HE ENCONTRADO CADA COSA QUE DIGO ¿COMO PUDE ESCRIBIR ESTO! ¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO PONIA TANTOS PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS! OH, CIELOS, RAYOS Y TRUENOS... SIN EMBARGO, NO DEMERITO EL TRABAJO QUE HICE EN AQUEL ENTONCES PORQUE LO HICE DE PURO CORAZON... Y SIN PONER EL CEREBRO, JE.

HONESTAMENTE APRENDI A MEJORAR MI REDACCION DE LOS LIBROS. LEO, Y LEO, Y LEO, Y LEO Y NO ME CANSO. ES DE AHI DE DONDE UNO APRENDE A ESCRIBIR MEJOR, A MEJORAR REDACCION, SINTAXIS, ETC., POR ESO FUE QUE QUISE "COMPONER" AZUL PARA QUE QUEDARA MAS PRESENTABLE TANTO PARA USTEDES COMO PARA MI.

SOBRE IVIE, PUES COMO QUE SERIA LINDO QUE SE QUEDARA CON LOS BRITTER NO? O LA MANDAMOS CON LOS LEEGAN PARA QUE LA EDUQUEN? CAPAZ QUE NOS SALE OTRO PRINCIPE COMO ANTHONY PARA RESCATARLA.

SOBRE LA TIA ABUELA, CREO QUE, AL VOLVER A AMERICA, ABORDO UN BARCO LLAMADO... MMH, OLVIDE EL NOMBRE... ESPEREN, YA CASI... AH, SI! UNO QUE SE LLAMABA "TITANIC", Y HOY ES EL DIA QUE NO HEMOS SABIDO DE SU PARADERO. SI ALGUIEN LA VE, TENGA CUIDADO PORQUE SUFRE DE SUS FACULTADES MENTALES. COMUNIQUESE A CANAL 5, O LLEVELA A LA PUERTA DE CUALQUIER ALMACEN DE AUTOSERVICIO. SEGURAMENTE ALGUIEN DE SU FAMILIA LA VA A ESTAR ESPERANDO ALLI.

JA NA!

* * *

**Referencias**

1. Adaptación de una de las escenas más simbólicas de la película "La Casa de los Espíritus" (The House of spirits, 1993) de Isabel Allende:_**Blanca y Clara.**_

2. Terry Granchester es el autor de esta frase, yo solamente la tomé prestada de sus escritos... y de sus pensamientos.


	23. Angel de mi guarda

**CAPITULO XXIII**

_**Ángel de mi guarda**_

**Chicago  
Junio de 1915.**

_Solía pregu__ntarme hacia dónde me dirigía. Todo este tiempo me la he pasado dando tumbos de un lado a otro, buscando no sé qué, sin encontrarlo._

_Darle un sentido a mi propia historia. Eso deseaba envuelto en el hastío de mi soledad. Un sentido, un rumbo, una señal que me permitiera saber que cada día de mi existencia valía la pena._

_Me negué a__ entregarle mi confianza y cariño a alguien. Al final saldría lastimado. Nada hay más triste y doloroso que el amor. Eso aprendí al crecer. Lo que nadie me enseñó, es que ése es el único dolor que vale la pena sentir._

_Y d__e pronto, allí estabas tú, con mis ilusiones en tus bolsillos. Te sentaste a mi lado y soñamos juntos en un espejismo que concebí dentro del limbo de mis anhelos._

_Actuar en el escenario y mirarte al mismo tiempo. Un instante eterno. Un cálido placer que recorrió mis venas, deseando y deseándote._

_N__o hallé diferencia entre la realidad y la ilusión a tu lado. Ambas fueron una, con el color de tus ojos y las palabras de un libreto. Te contemplé, contemplándome y me miraste, mirándote. Fascinante intercambio de caricias no dadas._

_Pero al igual que la noche o__ el día, mi loco delirio de verano ha muerto. Y con él, la frágil esperanza de hacer de mi futuro, condenado desde el inicio, algo distinto._

_No obstante,__ tal vez, al final de mi corta existencia, conseguí pagarle a la vida el obsequió que me dio con tu presencia. Te devolví a quienes te aman. Le ofrecí al infierno mi destino para que tú continuaras con el tuyo. Lo único que me resta, ahora, es morir estando vivo. _

_Está bien, Candy. No importa. Yo estaré bien.__ Lo volvería a hacer. Mataría por ti, moriría por ti. Entregaría todo lo que tengo por ti. Mi única condición es escucharte, verte, sentirte, extrañarte._

_Dulce Candy que encuentra su camino para renacer._

_Quizás algún día, __mientras estemos vivos, nos encontraremos. Eso dices siempre. Bien, entonces voy a creerte. Me llevaré esa promesa y tu amor. Tu amor que es mío. Con él sobreviviré, aunque signifique envenenarme cada noche con tu ternura hecha nostalgia._

_No te preocupes, sabré arreglármelas. No fue tu culpa mi elección. Tu única culpa fue __haberme mostrado que alguien podía llegar a amarme. Conseguiste torturarme eternamente porque no pensé que sucedería._

_Te amo. Finalmente puedo confesarlo. Te amo, contigo pero sin ti, te amo. No lo olvides. A__sí como yo no olvidaré que puedo besarte y tenerte para mí, en mis fantasías. _

_E__s tiempo de volver al abismo que persiste, al desvanecerte de mi historia. Hasta siempre, pecosa._

Con una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho, Terry se puso de pie y contempló por última vez el reflejo de la tarde en la fuente de un parque. En sus pensamientos, se vio a sí mismo horas atrás, aceptando un miserable acuerdo que le había condenado a una fría celda en Londres. La más lujosa y hueca. Aquel injusto trato lo había dejado como al principio de todo: sin nada.

Casualmente una pareja de enamorados pasó a su lado sin notar su presencia. Él los miró, con envidia y odiosa tristeza. Él jamás tendría algo así.

-Quiero una semana – fue la única petición que hizo a su padre.

-¿Para qué necesitas tanto tiempo?

-Los condenados a muerte – refutó el actor – tienen derecho a su última voluntad.

-Terrence – rumió el Duque, ofendido.

-Necesito hablar con ella y despedirme. Ganaste. ¿Qué te preocupa?.¿Qué escape, puedes dormir tranquilo? A diferencia de ti, yo cumpliré con mi palabra.

-No quiero trucos.

-No los habrá – confirmó antes de salir del estudio –. Me iré contigo.

* * *

-Padre, ¿has enviado por mí?

-Sí... – asintió el Rey de Inglaterra, con su barba y su bigote ensanchando su cara –. Siéntate, Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mañana volveremos a Nueva York.

-Creí que eso había quedado claro para todos. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Tienes la vergüenza de preguntarme esa estupidez?

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – Edward, cauteloso, se sentó frente a él – ¿Sucedió algo grave con alguno de…?

-¡Hasta cuándo vas a deshonrarme! – estalló el monarca, golpeando su puño contra el escritorio - ¿Piensas que esto es un juego¡Responde!

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansado de resolver tus problemas – sentenció con ojos terribles – ¡No tendré más concesiones para ti¡Se acabó!

-Pero, padre…

-Ningún hijo mío manchará la herencia de mis padres. Te convertirás en Rey, y actuarás como tal. ¡Deja de comportarte como idiota y no involucres nuevamente la sangre de tu familia en tus vilezas!

-Papá – la cara de Edward perdió su color, y sintió el estómago hecho nudo –. No comprendo por qué dices eso, pero…

-Te lo advierto, Edward. Esta es la última vez.

-¿La última vez?

-¡Silencio! – demandó el hombre, haciendo retumbar su voz en las paredes – ¡No me interrumpas¡Jamás vuelvas a interrumpir a tu Rey!

Edward, encrespado e impotente ante la dureza de su padre, mordió sus labios y bajó la mirada.

-Lo lamento, señor – fue su disculpa y tragó saliva como si tragara veneno.

-Eres mi legado, Edward. Nuestra familia morirá o vivirá en ti y en tu descendencia¿quedó claro?.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien – el monarca se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana con los brazos en la espalda –, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta esa jovencita?

-¿Jovencita? – la preguntó llegó a él como una bofetada en el rostro - ¿De quién hablas?

-¡Hablas conmigo, Edward¡Responde de una vez!

-Padre, entiendo tu sentir pero no sé a qué niña te refieres.

-¿Piensa seguir con el juego?

-No… yo…

-¿Estás dispuesto a ceder tu sitio a Berth?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estoy cansado y necesito dormir. Si no recibo tu respuesta ahora, olvídate de la corona. No permitiré que un imbécil como tú suba al trono de mi padre y lo mancille vilmente.

-¡Padre, tú no puedes…!

-¡Maldición¡Yo puedo hacer lo que mezcla sin necesitar tu consentimiento de por medio¿Has comprendido?

-Si me dejaras explicarte…

-Regrésala a su familia. Hoy mismo si es posible. No quiero excusas ni errores. Deja tu estúpido juguete en paz y cuida que nadie lo sepa. Olvidaré este incidente si te deshaces del problema esta noche – el monarca se volvió a mirar a su hijo con implacable gesto.

El heredero a la corona se estremeció de rabia. Maldijo mil veces a los Andrey y a su hermano menor. Juró vengarse de todos y cada uno de ellos. Quizás no pronto, pero lo haría. Por su vida y su honra que lo haría.

-Antes de irnos, hablaremos con los Andrey.

-¿Qué? – inquirió el príncipe, como si conociera sus pensamientos.

-Te disculparás ante ellos y no dirás otra palabra.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Resarcirás el daño que les causaste y asunto terminado. ¿Has escuchado bien?

-¡Padre!

-Fuera de mi vista – desdeñó el Rey, dándole la espalda –. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Edward salió de la habitación blasfemando contra su suerte. No tendría piedad contra quien se interpusiera en su camino esa noche. Lanzó fuego por los ojos al cruzar el corredor y luego entrar en su alcoba. Se vengaría de todos. Por supuesto que lo haría. El único que reiría al final, sería él.

* * *

-¡Archie!

-¡Hola, pequeña! – el joven tomó a Ivie entre sus brazos a la puerta la mansión Andrey – ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Discúlpanos, Archie – se excusó el señor Britter – es que después del helado, pensamos en el zoológico y luego en un poco de chocolate caliente con galletas.

-¿Comiste todo eso? – Archibald alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Todo – contestó Ivie mordiendo, por si fuera poco, una paleta de caramelo.

-¿Pero qué haces? – se la arrebató de inmediato –. Es hora de la cena.

-¿Dónde está Terry? – preguntó la niña – quiero contarle todo lo que hice.

-Salió y no ha vuelto. Tendrás que esperarlo en tu habitación.

-Buenas noches, joven Archie – Dorothy apareció tras los Britter, desalineada y exhausta, como si hubiese envejecido diez años de golpe.

-¿Te sientes bien, Dorothy?

-Sí, señor. Eso creo.

-Hasta ahora nadie ha podido alcanzar a esta señorita si decide echar a correr – intervino Albert –. Quizás solo Candy – agregó en voz baja – Buenas noches, señor Britter.

-Disculpe – el millonario le miró confuso – ¿tengo el gusto de conocerlo?

-William Andrey - estrechó su mano con calidez –. Es un placer.

-¿Usted? – el señor Britter pensó que necesitaba anteojos – ¿El misterioso _tío abuelo _de los Andrey? lo siento, no lo imaginaba tan joven.

-Pase, por favor – le invitó Archie – lo estábamos esperando. ¿Tiene tiempo para charlar con nosotros?

-Sí, por supuesto – sonrió el hombre, todavía desconcertado.

-¿Puedo esperar a Terry en la cocina? – solicitó la niña, recuperando su paleta de mano de un distraído Archibald.

-Usted, señorita – Albert la tomó en brazos y pellizcó su nariz –, antes de ir a la cocina necesita lavarse las manos. Después tomará su cena con Dorothy, y si aún no anochece, podrás ver a Terry.

-Mmh – increpó Ivanna, ligeramente descontenta con el itinerario.

-Esa no es una respuesta – cariñosamente, William la reprendió.

-Esta bien – cabizbaja, la niña comprendió.

-Despídete del señor Britter y da gracias por todo.

-Adiós, señor Britter y gracias por todo – repitió Ivie, con estricta obediencia.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido, linda – le dijo y se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla –. Nos veremos pronto.

-Dorothy – pidió Albert, con cierta culpabilidad al ver a su empleada agotada – ¿podría llevarla a su cuarto?

-Sí, señor. Con permiso. Vamos traviesa – la joven recibió a Ivie de manos de Albert y como si el cansancio jamás hubiese existido, ambas entraron de buen humor a la mansión.

-Caballeros, por favor – el patriarca Andrey cedió el paso a su invitado y sobrino al tiempo en que se cernía el ocaso.

El viento frío de la noche le provocó un leve escalofrió. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Albert se detuvo un instante en el quicio de la entrada, observando meditabundo la reja principal._¿Volverá mañana, _se preguntó con un hondo suspiro.

* * *

_Vamos¡ponte de pie!_

Con las uñas, Candy se sujetó de la pared en un débil intento por levantarse.

_Sí, es verdad ¡aún es demasiado pronto para dejarme vencer!_

Se arrastró por el frío cemento y al fin consiguió ponerse de pie. Recargó la espalda, exhausta y respiró hondo para mantenerse erguida.

-Muy bien – se felicitó – eso no fue tan difícil. Ahora tengo que pensar cómo salir de aquí.

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar. El ruido del cerrojo y el rechinido del portón al abrir la sorprendieron enseguida.

-Vaya, niña, parece que estabas esperándome – habló el extraño. Candy tembló de pies a cabeza pero conservó la calma, mirándole fijamente –. Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Obedece.

-¡Quiero saber! – se resistió valientemente pero fue en vano. El hombre la arrastró hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla, la puso contra la pared – ¿Adónde me lleva!

-¡Silencio! – comenzó a atarle las manos para después cubrirle los ojos con una gruesa y sucia venda –. Finalmente me libraré de ti.

_Van a matarme, _concluyó con un sobresalto en el corazón, _no Dios, por favor, no. Quiero vivir. Quiero volver a ver a todos. Por favor, no._

-Camina – ordenó su verdugo y la condujo fuera.

-¿Adónde me llevan? – tambaleante, Candy obedeció con la esperanza de que sucediera un milagro en cualquier momento.

-No quiero escucharte hablar – la sacudió con fastidio –. Te ordené silencio.

-Déjeme ir – suplicó –, quiero irme a casa.

-¡Cállate!

Repentinamente, Candy sintió el viento frío de la noche pegar en su rostro. Supo que estaba en la calle. Después, de rodillas, fue introducida en un automóvil en marcha. Sus piernas le dolían tanto al doblarlas que tuvo que morderse los labios para no quejarse del dolor. Con tristeza, y a la vez, con absurda paz, imaginó que aquello sería lo último que sufriría su cuerpo. De inmediato, el vehículo se puso en marcha y guardó silencio. Todos en el auto lo hicieron. Sus últimos pensamientos, se dijo, serían desde ese momento y hasta el final, para aquella persona cuya imagen le ofrecía el último atisbo de esperanza.

* * *

-¿Terry?

La puerta del balcón se encontraba abierta cuando Albert entró a su habitación. Supo que allí le encontraría. El aire fresco mecía las delgadas cortinas de seda mientras Terrence, por el contrario, permanecía inmóvil con la vista fija en el jardín. William concluyó que su amigo no se movería un centímetro hasta no hasta ver a Candy traspasar el portal.

Las manecillas del reloj colgado en su habitación giraban sin descanso. Horas agónicas para tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo, para dejarla ir.

-Puedes resfriarte¿por qué no entras? – sugirió Albert a centímetros de distancia.

-Después.

-¿Piensas esperar aquí toda la noche?

-Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar – declaró el actor sin distraer la mirada de la puerta principal.

-No es seguro que vuelva mañana, Terry.

-Lo hará.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Lo hará – repitió con firmeza -. Volverá.

-¿Quieres compañía?

-No – respiró hondo y le miró de reojo –, pero gracias por preguntar.

-Toma esto – Albert se deshizo de su chaqueta y se la ofreció –. Si Candy vuelve mañana, no quiero que te encuentro enfermo y con temperatura.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es – le insistió con un gesto de seriedad –, anda, tómala.

-De acuerdo, San Albert – refunfuñó el aristócrata, aceptando el abrigo.

-Ojalá lo fuera – repuso con tristeza –. Quisiera poder hacer un milagro para terminar con esto.

-Yo también necesito uno.

-¿Para qué?

-Para… - Terry se contuvo y sacudió la cabeza –. Olvídalo.

-Ivie esperó por ti hasta muy tarde en su habitación. Quería hablar contigo.

-Estaba dormida cuando fui a verla.

-Me recuerda mucho a Candy cuando tenía su edad – evocó con melancolía –. Incansable, valiente y risueña.

-No es difícil imaginarlo.

-Al salvarle la vida – reflexionó Albert –, Candy pensó que se salvaba ella también. Y quizás, como yo lo hice, deseó que Ivie disfrutara de un futuro distinto en el seno de una familia cariñosa.

-Durante nuestro viaje – se atrevió a confesarle –, ninguna de las dos dejó de sonreír un solo día.

-Oremos porque nunca lo hagan.

-No lo harán – Terry supo que su sacrificio había válido la pena.

-¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó antes de irse.

-No... – dudó –. S-sí, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál es?

-Cuando Candy regrese, y te quedes a su lado, no... – titubeó de nuevo, apretando los puños –, no dejes que me olvide. Pase lo que pase – sonrió con infinito pesar –, no lo permitas.

-¿Olvidarte?.¿Por qué lo dices?

-Aún si termina odiándome, estaré presente en sus recuerdos. No importa si lo único que consigo es su desprecio. Solo… no quiero desaparecer de su memoria.

-¿Tienes planeado irte?

-Sí – reveló el actor –, pero se lo diré yo mismo.

-¿Cuándo?

-En una semana.

-Eso es… - murmuró con molestia – muy pronto.

-Es todo el tiempo que tengo.

-¿Te irás con tu padre?

-¿Sabes de su visita? – Terry le miró con recelo para luego devolver la vista al portal.

-Tom me lo dijo.

-Tenía razón con respecto a él – exhaló pesadamente –, habla demasiado.

-¿Le pediste ayuda?.¿Por eso vino?

-No fui yo quien se la pidió.

-Sé que habló con el Rey al mediodía. Supuse que…

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Berth llamó. Mañana, él y su hermano acompañados de su padre vendrán a visitarnos.

-¿Vendrán aquí?

-No quería decírtelo hasta estar seguro del por qué.

-Así que cumplió con su promesa – Terry sonrió con tristeza, pero a la vez, aliviado, pensando en su padre –. Bien, ahora tendré que cumplir yo con la mía.

-¿Qué hiciste, Terry?

-Lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Tenías?

-Deber, querer, ya no importa.

-Si piensas irte porque has decidido buscar tu propio destino, sé que volveremos a vernos, pero si no es así – advirtió Albert –, harás muy infeliz a todos los que te aman. Incluyéndote a ti.

-Es extraño – se volvió a mirarlo – me hablas del deber o querer cuando tú mismo abandonaste tus sueños por convertirte en la cabeza de los Andrey. ¿Qué diferencia existe entre tú y yo?

-En que no importa dónde o cómo me encuentre, jamás dejaré de ser yo mismo. Tomaré mis propias decisiones, especialmente las que me hagan feliz a mí y quienes amo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que no te equivocarás?

-No lo sé. No creo que nadie lo sepa antes de cometer el error. Muchas de mis decisiones no serán las más afortunadas. Me voy a equivocar cientos de veces, pero sobreviviré a ello – sonrió Albert, complacido – y seguiré buscando hasta encontrar la respuesta correcta.

-¿Qué es lo correcto, Albert? – el actor le miró como si fuese un niño de ocho años, extraviado en el mundo.

-Lo correcto no es lo mismo para todos – William tocó su hombro, comprensivamente –. Busca hacer lo correcto para ti, Terry. No traiciones a nadie, en especial a ti. Sé fiel a tus deseos y haz lo mejor que puedas para compartir tu felicidad. Si tomas en cuenta eso y actúas de forma honesta, estarás haciendo lo correcto (1).

Terrence sabía que Albert tenía razón en cada palabra. Pero aún con aquella certeza, le resultaba imposible encontrar una salida menos dolorosa y definitiva. Empezar sin nada en los bolsillos no le asustaba. Podía abandonar a su familia cuando le viniera en gana, en especial, para negarse a cumplir con esa "estúpida" promesa que sólo le causaba dolor.

Pero tenía tanto miedo a equivocarse. Errar el camino y echar a la basura lo único verdadero y real que había tenido jamás: sus sueños de actuar en un escenario y conocer el amor verdadero con esa maravillosa mujer a la que solamente le llevaba un año de edad

_Somos tan jóvenes… _pensó bajo los rayos de la luna…_ aún no hemos descubierto el mundo a pesar de que hemos luchado contra él desde que nacimos._

Si ambos perdían el camino que los conduciría a sus respectivas metas en la vida, por un impulso de rebeldía, por anteponer su inmadura voluntad y huir, quizás en poco tiempo, terminarían odiándose.

-Haz lo correcto para ti, Terry... – repitió Albert al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos –. Si eso te lleva a la felicidad, llevará también a quienes te aman. Y sobre lo que me pediste – agregó con firmeza –, no me necesitas a mí para que ella te recuerde siempre.

Una fugaz sonrisa escapó de los labios del aristócrata. Una sonrisa que fue más valiosa que la palabra _gracias_.

-Te pediría que vayas a la cama y trates de dormir – dijo Albert, camino a la puerta –, pero sé que no me prestarás atención hasta que veas a Candy entrar por el portal.

-Sé que no esperaré demasiado.

-Así lo deseo.

* * *

-¡Eres un infeliz!

Edward, furioso, irrumpió en la habitación de su hermano, quien cómodamente, leía un libro. El azote de la puerta, le hizo ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo. Sabía que ese momento llegaría y estaba preparado.

-¡Me las vas a pagar¿oíste?

-Estoy ocupado – le respondió, mostrándole el libro. Edward se lo arrebató de las manos y lo arrojó lejos – Vaya, creo que por fin alguien puso al niño bonito en su lugar. Supongo que no estás de buen humor.

-¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza! – vociferó su majestad, sujetándole de la camisa.

-¡Suéltame! – Berth se liberó fácilmente y se alejó tres metros - ¿Así vas a solucionar todo, Edward?.¿Con gritos y golpes?

-Apuesto a que no le dijiste a nuestro padre sobre tu hija bastarda.

-¿Y eso qué? – le refutó – ¿Crees que realmente le importa?. tú eres quien tiene que agradarlo en todo. No yo.

-¡Cuando tenga el poder en mis manos, me voy a vengar de todos ustedes, lo juro¡No quedará huella de ninguno de ustedes¡Tendrán que suplicar piedad!

-¡Basta! – amenazó Berth, quien ciego de rabia, le sujetó del cuello y lo arrinconó contra la pared – ¡Me tienes harto, fastidiado y aburrido¡Tú no vas a hacer nada contra nadie¡De eso me encargaré personalmente! – sus ojos, rojos de furia, se encendieron ante su amenaza – ¡Y si piensas que estoy jugando, la próxima vez no habrá advertencia alguna¡No eres el único capaz de arruinarle en un chasquido la existencia a los demás¡Si quiero, te haré la vida miserable hasta que supliques! – Berth, sin aliento, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa e intimidante – ¿Oíste bien, príncipe de porquería?:¡Me olvidaré que eres mi hermano y lucharé contra ti a muerte¿Quedó claro, o necesitas que te lo repita?!

-¡No eres nadie! – le espetó Edward en el rostro – ¡no tienes nada!

-¡Seré tu peor pesadilla y te tendré en mis manos para destruirte¡Eso soy y eso quiero!

-¡Ya lo veremos! – concluyó su hermano mayor, apartándolo él.

-Ah, y para tu información, hermanito – añadió Berth – no fui yo quien te delató. Agradécele al Duque de Granchester y a su hijo esta lección.

-¡Imbécil! – lanzó su último insulto antes de azotar la puerta y salir.

-¡Viste tus mejores galas para mañana, Edward! – gritó Berth, sabiendo que aún podría escucharle – ¡Las necesitarás para el momento en que tengas que bajar la cabeza y pedir perdón!

* * *

-Detente aquí.

-¿Aquí? – a la orden de Marc, el hombre le miró consternado –, no sé ni siquiera dónde estamos.

-Eso no importa.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Bájala.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Dije bájala – repitió el hombre, con cuidado.

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate. Ya entendí.

El individuo obedeció y salió del auto. Abrió la portezuela trasera y descuido, sujetó a Candy del brazo.

-Ya es hora, bonita. Fin del paseo.

Su vida entera pasó por su mente. Nombres, lugares, sonidos y olores. Todo volvió de golpe y de la misma manera se esfumó. Candy rezó una última oración. Una tan honda y bella que le llegara a sus seres queridos.

_Todo acabará pronto, no tengas miedo. Estarás bien._

Al descender el auto, sintió ramas y hojas secas quebrarse bajo sus pies. Se encontraban en el bosque. La habían llevado hasta ahí para deshacerse de ella. Pensó en suplicar nuevamente, pero era inútil. El desconocido caminó con ella varios metros a través de una vereda, alejándose cada vez más del auto.

-Harás exactamente lo que te diga – le ordenó el hombre sobre su hombro.

-Termine de una vez.

-¡Silencio y escucha!

_La lucha es por vivir, Candy, _le había dicho Annie, y de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Contarás hasta cien y no te moverás un centímetro de aquí hasta que termines¿quedó claro? – le advirtió con voz gruesa y hosca -. Si no lo haces, quien tomará tu lugar en ese sótano en unas horas, será tu enamorado y él no correrá con la misma suerte que tú. ¿Entendiste?

Candy guardó silencio, mientras la idea de que Terry sufriera todo lo que había sufrido ella, la enfermaba hasta el asco.

-¿Entendiste! – le repitió, tirando de su cabello.

-¡Ay! s-sí.

-Bien... – el hombre comenzó a desatarle las manos, dejando sus ojos vendados –. Cuando te diga, empieza a contar.

_¿Contar?.¿Pero qué pasa?_

-¡Ahora! – le gritó, al tiempo que la empujó al piso y salió corriendo.

Candy interpuso los brazos para no golpearse la cara contra el suelo. Jamás inició ningún conteo. Sólo esperó a que se alejaran de ella para moverse.

_¿Qué sucedió?_

Sin detenerse a pensar que al fin era libre, pensamientos horribles llegaron a su mente.

_¿Habrán entregado a Ivie en mi lugar?. No. Terry y Albert nunca lo permitirían. ¿Y si la secuestraron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?.¿qué pasó¿Qué!_

Al asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, se arrodilló con cuidado y desató la venda de sus ojos. Levantó los párpados lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz sin que le lastimara. Demoró en enfocar la vista y por un segundo creyó que no lo haría nunca. Al conseguirlo, observó a su alrededor para adivinar dónde se encontraba.

_La carretera no debe estar lejos. No nos alejamos mucho. Tengo que volver y caminar sobre ella._

Pero sin reconocer el norte del sur, Candy tomó el rumbo equivocado y se adentró aún más en el bosque.

_¿Dónde estoy?. creo que éste no era el camino._

La pecosa, sin conocerlo, se hallaba en los límites de la ciudad. En los suburbios de Chicago, muy cerca de la zona residencial donde la mayoría de las familias adineradas poseían su mansión. No estaba lejos de casa, para su fortuna, pero no llegaría tan rápido como lo hubiera deseado.

Avanzó rápido y sin mirar atrás. Sorteó ramales, cunetas y un laberinto de árboles frondosos que difícilmente permitían el paso de la luna para iluminar su camino. A pesar de lo adverso del sendero, Candy se sentía en casa, entre la naturaleza que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, a causa de la fatiga y el extremo rigor con que fue sometida durante días, sus piernas y manos flaqueaban repentinamente, agotadas y torpes. Se tropezó un par de veces, lastimándose las piernas como resultado. No obstante, una y otra vez se ponía de pie.

De pronto, el viento comenzó a soplar con más intensidad. Candy, aún vestida con su viejo camisón, se abrazó fuerte para contener el frío. No moriría. Era verano. Desafortunadamente se sentía prácticamente desnuda, con una ligera bata que apenas la protegía del clima, y con un par de zapatillas para dormir rotas y maltrechas.

A la mitad de su recorrido, el cansancio hizo presa de ella. Un funesto malestar de cabeza acompañado de dolorosos mareas le obligaron a detenerse y sentirse enferma.

_Siento que estoy caminando en círculos._

Un insoportable espasmo martilló su frente y trastabilló confundida, a punto de desfallecer.

_¿Cuánto más tengo que caminar!_

No iba a rendirse. Llegaría a casa aunque fuera hecha trizas. Sin embargo, exhausta y con el cuerpo envenenado de dolor, Candy se dejó caer sobre el piso de hojas y ramas, para desahogar su abatido y atormentado corazón.

Sus mejillas, llenas de lágrimas y tierra, ensuciaron su blanca y hermosa tez. Sus pies, entumecidos, le ardían como si hubiese caminado sobre brasas ardientes. Los brazos le pesaban como piedras, y las manos, echas puño, estrujaron las hojas terrosas bajo su cuerpo. Quería gritar pero no podía. La angustia obstruía su garganta. Su llanto, acompañado del viento, fueron los únicos y lamentables sonidos que penetraron el silencio nocturno del bosque.

-No hay mayor oscuridad que la que antecede al amanecer – escuchó a alguien decir a lo lejos -. Siempre cuidaré de ti. Te lo prometí.

De inmediato, Candy guardó silencio y su corazón empezó a latir furioso en su pecho.

-No llores por favor, pecosa.

Sus ojos, atónitos, se abrieron de par en par mientras enderezaba la espalda.

-Levántate – le ordenaron con infinita ternura.

Esa voz era… tenía que ser la de…

-La soledad no nos vencerá nunca ¿recuerdas?

-Anthony...

La mirada absorta y confusa de Candy buscó el sitio de donde provenía esa voz. No tuvo que buscar demasiado. Frente a ella, a dos metros de distancia, su inolvidable príncipe de las rosas la miraba con ojos bondadosos y llenos de amor.

-¿Es un sueño? – murmuró la pecosa, sintiendo su corazón incendiarse de felicidad.

-Para mí lo es – sonrió Anthony –. Hola, llorona.

-No... – Candy se limpió las lágrimas, avergonzada, como si tuviera diez años -, yo no estaba…

-Tienes manchada la cara de barro – su príncipe rió divertido de la dulce niña que lo observaba embelesada –. No has cambiado nada, Candy.

-Puedo verte... – dijo emocionada – puedo verte, Anthony.

-Levántate, falta poco.

-Pero, no sé hacia dónde me dirijo. Estoy perdida.

-No, no lo estás... – repuso, con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo con la luna llena –. Tus pies te trajeron hacia donde tu corazón les ordenó.

-Puedo verte – repitió, perturbada de alegría –. Ya no siento miedo o cansancio.

-Yo te veo y ya no me siento solo.

-Voy…. ¿voy a morir?

-Todos morimos, pecosa. Pero tu vida aún no termina. Todavía tienes muchos sueños que cumplir. Por ti, por mi y por los que te esperan esta noche. Corre.

-¿Hacia dónde?. no lo sé.

-Hacia los brazos de quien te ama – el joven Andrey, la miró con sublime bondad – como corriste a los míos cuando volviste a nosotros, en el portal de las rosas.

-Me escapé para volver contigo, Anthony.

-Y juré que no te dejaría ir.

-¡Pero te fuiste¡Me dejaste sola!

-Yo sigo viviendo en tu corazón.

-No es lo mismo.

-Es mejor. Así podremos estar juntos siempre.

-No estarás tú para recibirme hoy.

-No soy yo quien debe recibirte ahora, Candy. Es él.

-¿Él?

-Falta poco. Ponte de pie.

-Quisiera poder verte cada vez que abra los ojos, Anthony.

-Puedes verme cada vez que los cierres, pecosa.

-Te extraño. No puedo evitarlo.

-Ni yo puedo evitar sentirme dichoso cuando sonríes para mí.

-Siempre estoy llorando.

-Pero al final terminas riendo. Amo el sonido de tu risa. Lo harás nuevamente¿cierto? Ríe para mí, Candy.

-Lo intentaré.

-Arriba. Es hora de volver.

-¿Irás conmigo hasta el final?

-Estuve desde el principio – Anthony extendió su brazo y le sonrió con dulzura -. Toma mi mano.

-¿Puedo hacerlo? – preguntó sobresaltada y dichosa.

-Vamos a casa. Pronto amanecerá.

-Sí, a casa - suspiró la pecosa, con una hermosa paz en su pecho – finalmente a casa.

-No le abandones, Candy

-¿Cómo?

-Quédate con él. No lo olvides. Te necesita.

-No – respondió, confundida –. No lo haré.

-Ángel de mi guarda – recitó el príncipe de las rosas antes de desaparecer –, mi dulce compañía.

-No me desampares, ni de noche ni de día.

* * *

Exhausto, Terry descansaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a despertar de su profundo sueño. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido sobre la baranda del balcón. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde se encontraba y por qué. Su memoria volvió de golpe como una bocanada de aire puro a su cerebro. Su respiración acompasada retomó su ritmo habitual en el instante en que tímido rayo de sol pegó directo en su rostro. Movió sus manos lánguidamente y sus ojos parpadearon con pesadez. Dirigió sus ojos al horizonte, vislumbrando el amarillo dorado de la aurora.

Un nuevo día se abría paso a través del alba. El amanecer lo hipnotizó como si aún estuviera inmerso en un sueño, envolviéndolo con sus largos y cálidos brazos de luz. Aspiró profundamente antes de enclavar el azul de su mirada en el portal de las rosas. Todo seguía igual. Vacío.

Su cuerpo entumecido a causa del frío y de la mala posición que utilizó para dormir, le pidió a gritos una cama. Sin embargo, no volvería a descansar en una, hasta que Candy fuera capaz de disfrutar de la misma suerte. Con la incipiente fuerza de sus brazos, se recargó en el pretil de mármol y volvió a escudriñar con severidad el jardín. Metro a metro, flor a flor, pero sin hallar lo que buscaba.

Sólo se daría una ducha y volvería al mismo sitio. A buscarla, esperarla, recibirla. Giró sobre sus talones con ese pensamiento pero antes de entrar a la habitación, el reflejo en los cristales le mostró la puerta del portón trasero abrirse a manos de una figura débil y maltrecha. La respiración del actor se detuvo.

_Por poco y no podía amar  
Ya casi me dolía soñar  
Justo cuando comenzaba a no creer  
Llegaste tú y desperté_

Candy emergió de entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque, sin darse cuenta que su largo camino había terminado. Lo supo hasta que su mirada se topó con una inmensa muralla de concreto erguida alrededor de una lujosa mansión victoriana. Se encontró frente a lo que le pareció la entrada lateral del jardín. ¿Lo había logrado¿Finalmente era su casa?

Respiró hondo y le ordenó a sus piernas, con salvaje deseo, avanzar. Un paso, y luego otro, uno más, hasta cruzar a rastras el umbral de su hogar.

Con debilidad, buscó el cerrojo de la puerta y retiró el seguro que la mantenía cerrada. Cada movimiento le resultaba agónico. Pero estaba cerca. A unos metros. A minutos de volver a abrazar a su familia. Las flores, a su paso, se mecían risueñas, como si le reconocieran y le dieran la bienvenida. El estrecho sendero de rosas acarició con su aroma a la genuina dueña. Candy las observó de reojo y supo que Anthony había cumplido su promesa de estar a su lado hasta el final. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, más que para protegerse del frío aire matutino, para sostenerse en pie. Alzó la vista como si alguien hubiera gritado su nombre y en uno de los balcones, halló dos ojos azules que la miraron con indescriptible amor.

_A tu lado aprendí a volar  
A encontrar las ganas de luchar  
Me enseñaste que la magia está al alcance de mi anhelo  
Y tu amor me ha dado fe_

El inconmovible hijo del Duque de Granchester, el adolescente más insensible e indiferente del mundo, creyó enloquecer. Su cuerpo vibró de pies a cabeza, y deseó vehementemente tener alas para volar hacia ella. Era Candy. Era ella quien había entrado por esa puerta y caminaba en el jardín con los brazos sobre el torso. Pequeña, frágil, maravillosa. Era ella. No estaba soñando. Y si acaso soñaba, maldeciría a quien se atreviera a despertarlo.

Su corazón, desquiciado como si hubiese corrido toda la noche sin parar, pegó contra su pecho antes de alcanzar su garganta. Una alegría en forma de avalancha se desbordó en sus ojos a manera de lágrimas. Encendidas y diáfanas que nublaron su mirada, su mente.

Por unos instantes, sintió sus piernas inmóviles y renuentes a su necesidad de correr. Pero a su angustiosa orden, volvieron a responderle y cruzó como un relámpago la alcoba, el largo del pasillo alfombrado para llegar por fin a las escaleras de servicio. Atravesó las puertas como si no estuvieran allí. Todo a su paso era prescindible, inútil, molesto.

_Y lo que tú me has dado  
Lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser  
Te sentiré a mi lado  
No importa donde sea que estés  
Tu amor dejó una huella en mi existir  
Te guardo dentro  
Vives en mí_

Risueña, como si hubiera perdido la razón antes de morir, Candy volcó la alegría en sus lágrimas. Allí estaba Terrence, aguardando por su regreso. Sano y salvo, radiante y perfecto. Su rostro fue el último que vio antes de desaparecer de la tierra. Y ahora, por un maravilloso capricho del destino, era el primero que veía. Odió su cuerpo, enfermo y cansado. Deseó haber tenido la fuerza suficiente como para echar a correr y abrazarlo, besarlo, y no dejarlo ir jamás. Viviría ceñida a su cuello, se juró, murmurándole cuánto lo había extrañado.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina, Candy sufrió un intenso mareo que la hizo trastabillar. Las imágenes a su alrededor se difuminaron como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño. Sus brazos, vacilantes y flagelados de golpes, no pudieron hallar algo de qué asirse. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer al piso y desvanecerse de la realidad.

_Si la vida nos separa hoy  
Ya verás que para siempre estoy  
Flotando en tu respiración  
Me llevarás prendido al corazón  
Igual que yo_

La última puerta, el obstáculo final que los separaba, se abrió con la fuerza de un vendaval. Dos figuras añorantes, un hombre y una mujer, se encontraban frente a frente, a escasos metros de distancia. Candy renunció al cansancio y sonrió como si fuese verano en Escocia. Él, con miedo a verla desaparecer, alcanzó a esbozar una breve sonrisa que fue correspondida con el encanto de su voz.

-Terry... – dijo Candy, completamente agotada. Y como si sólo hubiese esperado a pronunciar su nombre, su cuerpo se desmoronó.

De inmediato, el aristócrata corrió para tomarla entre sus brazos y darse cuenta que no era una visión o un fantasma. Era su Candy que había vuelto.

-Tonta… - murmuró, abrazándola fuerte –. Tardaste demasiado.

-Quise - repuso con un hilo de voz –, que me extrañaras un poco más.

-Tonta – repitió, con la voz entrecortada –. No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo – Terry levantó su barbilla y maldijo mil veces el nombre de Edward al ver su rostro destrozado.

-No importa – dijo Candy, sin olvidarse de sonreír. Sabía lo que Terry pensaba. – no han logrado tocarme por dentro.

-Juro que te protegeré toda mi vida. Nadie volverá a tocarte – mintió y se odió por ello –. Cuidaré de ti siempre.

-Eso es mucho tiempo – bromeó pecas sin poder apartarle la mirada.

-No para mí. Yo… yo…

-Dilo – suplicó en un susurro –, dilo, por favor.

-Te amo, Candy.

-Eso espero – volvió a bromear – porque yo también te amo, Terrence.

El actor y su hermosa enfermera cerraron los ojos y se sumergieron un suave beso que les transportó lejos de allí. A un mundo que solamente ellos habitaban. El que crearon desde que se conocieron y que permanecería oculto a los demás, egoísta y único.

Tierna y dócil, Candy ofreció sus labios a cambio del calor de los de su príncipe Romeo. Al cabo de unos segundos, eternos y desesperados, Terry se apartó delicadamente y ella miró sus ojos fijamente, como si mirase el amanecer del primer día de su vida.

-Llévame a casa – le pidió.  
-Estás en casa, pecosa.

_Y lo que tú me has dado  
Lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser  
Te sentiré a mi lado  
No importa donde sea que estés  
Tu amor dejó una huella en mi existir  
Te guardo dentro  
Vives en mi (2)_

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Notas de la autora (originales de la prehistoria):**

Si logré hacerlas sonreír, emocionarse y hasta vibrar por lo menos un segundo con este capítulo, puedo decirme a mí misma... mi misma, misión cumplida.

Gracias por leerme, gracias de verdad.

De antemano a todas, TODAS, quienes se toman la molestia de leerme, de escribirme, de criticarme y de destrozarme... gracias... gracias... gracias... eso me indica que aún estoy viva. Cuando llegue la palabra FIN a este fanfic, nombraré a cada una de ustedes que se han metido en mi alma tal y como yo me he metido sin permiso en su mente, y les daré las gracias infinitas como Dios (el mío jejeje) manda.

Que sus ángeles de la guarda las acompañen noche y día...

Paz

Emera

**NOTAS ACTUALES**

Gracias por sus amables y bellos conceptos y comentarios a: REEVEN, JESSIKITA. AREDNA, también gracias por la observación de mejoría en una servidora, eso quiere decir que el tiempo invertido en ello si ha funcionado. MARLENE y SUMOMO, es un placer leer sus reviews, siempre ando espiando para ver si han pasado a visitarme. Sumomo, esa frase si es de Terry, es decir, de la persona que actualmente se mete en sus pensamientos y los traslada a este fic. Gracias por leer, en serio. HEALER, ha sido muy interesante lo que me has dicho. Honestamente no habia pensado detenidamente en ello. Quizás lo hago inconsciente, tratanto de contener mis propias emociones. Al hacerlo yo, traslapo la tecnicá al capítulo. Y mira que no lo había reflexionado así, pero tienes razón. Arigato, ne. AHOME, gracias por darte una vuelta en esta tu casa. Espero que el nuevo capitulo tambien te deje satisfecha. HOPE, gracias por tu buen gusto, y no me refiero a lo que yo escribo, sino al gusto por leer al maestro SABINES. Gracias en serio a todas por su delicioso cariño. Y a las que son anónimas pero sienten parte de lo mismo de las que no lo son, Gracias, tres millones de gracias.

* * *

**Referencias:**

1. Párrafo textual escrito por _**Claya**_, autora del fic _**ULDAI**_, quien me hizo el honor de participar conmigo de manera breve pero contundente en este capítulo. Gracias.

2. Canción_**"Vives en mí".**_ Autor e intérprete: _**Benny Ibarra.**_


	24. Siete días

**CAPITULO XXIV **

_**Siete días**_

**Chicago  
Junio de 1915.**

**_Sábado: Día uno_**

-¡Albert! – la voz de alarma de Terrence retumbó por toda la mansión Andrey al tiempo en que corría a la habitación de Candy, con ella en brazos – ¡Albert, despierta!

El joven patriarca, adormilado, escuchó con claridad los gritos y se levantó de su escritorio rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta, se había dormido sobre papeles y libros, esperando, como todos, un milagro. Abandonó su habitación en un parpadeo y siguió la voz de Terry para encontrarlo.

-No te duermas, Candy – le pidió el actor, recostándola sobre la cama -. Mírame, no te duermas.

-Estoy... muy cansada.

-Lo sé, pecosa – la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió lo suficiente como para hacerla abrir los ojos de nuevo –. Sé que estás cansada pero necesito que te quedes conmigo hasta que venga el médico.

-Ivie... – deliró, con el rostro pálido y la piel helada.

-¡Albert! – Terry se conmovió de miedo al ver a su pecosa desplomarse entre sus brazos, como si en cualquier momento su delgada figura desapareciera. Gritó por tercera ocasión el segundo nombre de William, desesperado.

-Aquí estoy – finalmente, su amigo aparecía por la puerta para llegar a la cama de dosel en dos zancadas.

-Necesita un médico.

-Candy... – acarició su mejilla y la halló tan gélida como un témpano de hielo –. Despierta, pequeña. Abre los ojos.

-Tengo... – musitó con dificultad – mucho sueño.

-¡No! – Terry se aferró a ella, como si luchara contra la muerte en su cabecera –. No, lo hagas. Quédate conmigo.

-Volveré enseguida – dijo Albert y dejó la alcoba tan rápido como había entrado en ella.

Con el corazón latiendo en su sien, bajó al estudio desde donde telefoneó al médico particular de la tía abuela en Chicago. Requirió su presencia inmediata. Al término de la llamada, corrió a la cocina y solicitó a la servidumbre, sorprendida y desconcertada, que subiera compresas de agua caliente y una jarra de té hirviendo. Tenía que devolverle a Candy la temperatura adecuada para evitar que muriera de hipotermia.

-¿Albert? ¿Qué ocurre?

Se encontró con Archie en el recibidor, cuando volvía a la habitación de Candice, agitado y ansioso.

-Ven conmigo – le pidió, sin detenerse a mirarlo.

-¿Es algo grave? – preguntó su sobrino, siguiéndolo por las escaleras y después por el largo pasillo que conducía a las recámaras principales.

Al llegar a la alcoba de su prima, Archie se detuvo frente a su cama, inerte y sin poder respirar.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Albert a un atemorizado joven que gustoso daría su vida a cambio de la que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Candy… – Terrence pellizcó sus mejillas, sin prestar atención a los recién llegados – tengo que regresarte esto – bajo su camisa, descubrió el relicario que conservaba desde el día en que se despidieron en Nueva York - ¿lo ves?, Candy, míralo. Esto es tuyo. Abre los ojos y pídemelo. Hazlo o te juro que lo arrojaré por la ventana.

-Eso es... – bajo su amenaza, la pecosa levantó los parpados fatigosamente –… ¿mío?

-¿Supones que me lo dio mi padre?, vamos, pídemelo. Estira la mano y pídemelo.

-Candy... – al fin, Archie salió de su conmoción y se aproximó a ella para tomar su mano – ¿Me escuchas?, ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Archie... – susurró débilmente –. Quería… verte, Archie.

-Y yo a ti – el joven Cornwell escudriñó su rostro maltrecho y amoratado, preguntándose por qué infierno había tenido que pasar la mujer más gentil que había conocido.

-Ivie... – sobresaltada, la pecosa la buscó con un súbito vuelco en el corazón – ¿dónde está Ivie?

-Tranquilízate – Terry apretó enérgicamente su mano – no te preocupes. Ella está aquí con nosotros. La traeré pero tienes que estar despierta.

-Sí – fue su débil respuesta pero enseguida cerró los ojos, y la fuerza en sus brazos se desvaneció.

-¡¿Qué pasa con el médico?! – exigió Terry, desquiciado por la espera.

-Viene en camino – Albert tiró de su brazo para apartarlo y recuperar a Candy con sus propias manos.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió el actor al ver que William comenzó a quitarle la ropa sucia y desgajada.

-¿No es obvio?

-Pero...

-Archie – el patriarca ignoraría cualquier cuestionamiento u objeción sin importarle de quién viniera –. Dame un camisón limpio y grueso de su armario.

-Yo… será mejor que llame a las mucamas para eso ¿no lo crees, tío?

-¡Candy no se vestirá para ir a una fiesta! – explotó Albert, harto de estupideces – ¡Necesita quitarse esta ropa! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

-S-sí... – avergonzado, Archie obedeció de inmediato.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando? – fue el turno de Terrence de recibir la terminante convicción de William para salvar a su mejor amiga –. No es momento de ser pudorosos. Ayúdame.

Pronto, entre los tres hombres, lograron arropar a Candy hasta el cuello para devolverle el calor que le faltaba a su cuerpo. Los labios amoratados de la rubia, lentamente dejaron de temblar.

-Hey, mono – Terrence, insatisfecho, continuó hablándole hasta quedarse ronco - ¿has visto lo que acabo de hacer?

-¿Qué? – Candy lo miró como si se hallara a miles de kilómetros de distancia y apenas pudiera escuchar su voz.

-Te he quitado la ropa – le murmuró mientras Albert reprendía a la servidumbre por su tardanza y Archie buscaba otra manta en el armario - ¿no vas a retarme?, te miré todo lo que quise. ¿No te importa?

Pero Candy, de pronto, puso los ojos en blanco y a Terrence le pareció que había dejado de respirar.

-¿Candy? – primero la sacudió suavemente y luego, al no obtener respuesta, lo hizo con sobrecogida brusquedad. No iba a perderla. No cuando acababa de recuperarla - ¡Candy! ¡Despierta, maldición! ¡Abre los ojos!

-Aquí esta el agua, señor – dijo la mucama que entró por la puerta seguida de una más.

-Terry, vas a lastimarla – advirtió Albert y le impidió seguir sacudiéndola –. Estará bien, ayuda a Archie a buscar a otra manta.

-Ella… ella no…

-¡Obedece! ¡Ella estará bien!

-Aquí está... – Archie desdobló un grueso edredón de algodón que, con ayuda de Terry, extendieron a lo largo y ancho de la cama.

-Nancy – ordenó Albert a la primera empleada que había entrado a la alcoba – dile a Dorothy que venga con el té. Quédense las dos con Candy hasta que llegue el médico y por ningún motivo, ni el más simple, la descuiden.

-Sí, señor. Así se hará.

-Y ustedes dos – se refirió a los chicos – tomen las compresas de agua caliente y póngalas sobre su pecho y cuello. Que beba todo el té que sea posible. Si es necesario, oblíguenla.

Cuando Albert salió de la habitación sin mediar otra palabra, o dar oportunidad a discusiones absurdas, Terry y Archie custodiaron la cama de Candy por ambos costados. El primero, tomando su mano y hablándole hasta el cansancio. El segundo, contemplando su abatida figura, incrédulo y desconcertado. Jamás, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas, Archie habría imaginado ver a Candy en ese lamentable estado.

-Ivie, te extraña – dijo Terry al colocar la primera compresa bajo su mentón –, todas las noches pregunta por ti, ¿puedes escucharme, Candy?

Un minúsculo movimiento bajo sus párpados le devolvió a ambos el aliento. Archie, ayudado por la mucama, sirvió una taza de té caliente y la llevó hasta los resecos y partidos labios de su prima.

-Deja de fingir que duermes – continuó Terry –. Conozco tu forma de dormir y no es ésta – añadió, bajo la crispada mirada de Archibald –. De acuerdo, sí así lo quieres, te hablaré todo el día y toda la noche hasta que contestes.

-Intenta dárselo tú – de manos de su rival, recibió la taza de té y enseguida se la ofreció a Candy.

Al no conseguir que la bebiera, Terry mojó su pulgar con el agua hirviente y lo deslizó por encima de los labios de su pecosa.

-Abre la boca – le pidió –, vamos, haz lo que te digo.

-De... déjame… dormir.

-No, no lo haré – dijo tajante –. Tú eres más fuerte que esto, Candy. Inténtalo.

-Candy – intervino Archie - ¿Quieres perderte la oportunidad de vernos juntos, sin pelear?, míranos, Candy. Estamos juntos por ti. Abre los ojos. Míranos, por favor.

Ella podía escuchar sus voces, lejanas y débiles, pero podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su deseo de responderles, de abrir la boca y charlar con sus dos amigos tan queridos, sentía que se desplomaba en un abismo.

-Necesita más compresas – dijo Archie –. Hazla beber más.

-¿Escuchaste eso, pecas? – bromeó Terrence – el idiota de tu primo me acaba de dar una orden. Sólo por ti le obedeceré – dijo, acariciando su mejilla y después su cabello –, pero si no abres los ojos en tres segundos, le romperé la cara.

-¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió su rival a pocos metros de distancia.

-Candy – Terry se inclinó para murmurar a su oído lo que no quería que nadie más supiera –, vuelve conmigo. Te necesito.

_Quédate con él. No lo olvides. Te necesita._

Candy escuchó la gentil voz de Anthony en su apacible sueño de agonía. Podría quedarse allí, entre esas tibias paredes blancas hasta que él o Annie aparecieran nuevamente y la condujeran hacia el sitio donde, quizás, el frío ni el calor importarían. No obstante, había vuelto a casa. No podía olvidarlo. Atravesó el infierno para encontrar su camino a la libertad y lo había conseguido. Se rescató a sí misma y ni el dolor, el miedo o la desesperanza la habían derrotado. Sobrevivió.

¿Acaso, ahora, un simple resfriado iba a vencerla?

No. Ni siquiera una navaja clavada en su pecho le impediría, aunque fuese por última vez, ver la cara de sus seres amados y estrecharlos con fuerza.

Entonces, convencida y determinada a ganar, Candice White Andrey volvió.

-Él... – en una lucha feroz por abrir los ojos, Candy separó los labios y murmuró con un hilo de voz su disgusto por la amenaza del aristócrata – él no es...

-¿Qué dices? – Terry la animó a continuar –, no puedo escucharte.

-Él... no es… no es un idiota.

Había estado preparado para escuchar alguna dulce y significativa respuesta. La que fuera. Sin embargo, su cándida objeción le provocó una carcajada que todos los presentes en esa habitación escucharon con desconcierto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le cuestionó Archibald con una compresa de agua caliente en las manos.

-De acuerdo, Candy... – dijo el actor –, tal vez no lo sea. ¿Qué tal si ahora abres los ojos y te tomas esto?

-¡Señorita, Candy! – con una exclamación de horror, Dorothy entró en la alcoba - ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-Ya está bien – Archie sintió una loza desaparecer de su espalda. Había visto la sonrisa de Candy por un instante y con eso le bastó para respirar con serenidad -. Ustedes continúen con esto – dijo a Dorothy y Nancy –. Será mejor que aguardemos afuera.

-Saldré unos minutos, Candy – Terry entregó a la mucama la taza de té y antes de alejarse de la cama, besó la frente de su mono pecoso –. El médico vendrá en unos minutos y después traeré a Ivanna, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí – con los ojos completamente abiertos, aunque cansados y enfermizos, Candy asintió y le ofreció una afectiva mirada.

Terry y Archie salieron al corredor con náuseas. Frente a Candy, fingieron a la perfección su dolor y rabia. Pero al cerrar la puerta, no necesitaron aparentar calma por más tiempo.

-¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo! – juró Archie, golpeando la pared con el puño - ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso?

-Debí haber tomado su lugar... – con la culpa flagelando su espalda, Terry caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo – debí haber sido yo.

-No puedo creer lo que le ha hecho.

-No puedo creer que ella lo haya resistido.

-¡Tiene que pagar por esto! ¡No puede terminar así!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, genio? – el actor le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa burlona que enseguida se esfumó.

-Deja de moverte ¿quieres?

-Lo haré si a cambio dejas de decir estupideces.

-Sabes muy bien – Archie le apuntó con el índice - que el único estúpido aquí eres tú. Fue tu culpa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Los tuviste frente a ti y no hiciste nada para detenerlos!

-¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!

-¡Vete al infierno! ¡Tú eres el imbécil!

-¡Candy estaba junto a ti! – le enfrentó Terrence – ¡¿Por qué diablos no la detuviste?!

-¡Porque lo único que ella quería era verte! – aceptó rabioso – ¡por eso corrió hacia ti! ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?

-¡Pensar lo que sucedería cuando viste un auto ir hacia ella!

-¡No lo vi hasta muy tarde!

-¡Exacto! – concluyó Terry, lleno de rencor – ¡Ese eres tú Cornwell, siempre llegas tarde!

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? – la voz de Tom, al fondo del corredor, los hizo callar – ¿Concursan para el puesto del hombre más idiota en la ciudad?

Enfadado, y sin la menor intención de discutir con Tom, Archie dirigió una última mirada a Terrence. Una que hubiese podido derretir el acero de un trasatlántico. Luego, con un sepulcral silencio, se alejó.

-¿Qué sucede, Granchester? – el vaquero se aproximó, desconcertado - ¿Por qué la pelea?

-Candy volvió.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó feliz – ¿Dónde está?

-Ahí – apuntó Terry con la mirada.

-¡Bruto! ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes! ¿Por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí con ustedes?

-No – lo retuvo del brazo al leer sus intenciones – no entres ahora. Esperaremos al médico.

-Pero...

-No está sola... – insistió –. Necesita descansar.

-¿Ella está bien? ¿Paso algo grave? ¿Cómo llegó? – incontrolablemente nervioso, Tom sacudió a Terrence – ¡contesta!

-Acompáñame a la habitación de la niña. Te contaré en el camino.

* * *

-Tus mejillas se ven mejor – dijo Dorothy, aliviada, después de colocar sin descanso las compresas de agua caliente sobre el cuerpo de Candy -. Ha recuperado su color, señorita Andrey – bromeó un instante, eludiendo mirarla a los ojos. Su corazón se retorcía cada vez que limpiaba sus heridas.

-Hola, Dorothy – sonrió a su amiga, fatigada pero feliz.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Candy?, a mi me parece que sí.

-Creo que sí.

-Me da gusto que hayas vuelto. Todos te extrañamos mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes – la pecosa enderezó la espalda, sin poder contener el deseo de ponerse de pie.

-¡No hagas eso! – le retó –. Aún estás muy débil. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

-No lo recuerdo bien – respondió de buen humor, obedeciendo a su doncella -, pero siento que han pasado años.

-Es un milagro que todavía tengas fuerzas para hablar.

-Mis ángeles.

-¿Quién?

-Fueron mis ángeles los que me ayudaron.

-Creo que está delirando – susurró Nancy al oído de Dorothy.

-Ssh... – la reprendió de inmediato.

-¿Dónde están todos? – Candy miró a su alrededor, esperando ver al resto de su familia.

-Esperan al doctor en la sala. Pronto vendrán. ¿Quieres más té?

-No, gracias – la pecosa sujetó las sabanas, inquieta.

-Volveré en un minuto – se excusó Dorothy – subiré tu comida.

-No, no te vayas. No quiero estar sola.

-Pero no estás sola – le confortó la mucama –. Esta casa esta llena de gente que espera verte y hablar contigo.

-Dorothy – sus ojos verdes se enrojecieron y de ellos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas –. ¿En verdad estoy en casa? ¿No es un sueño?

-Candy…

El sollozo se tornó en un inesperado y angustioso llanto que sorprendió a las doncellas. Candy cubrió su rostro para tratar de contenerlo, pero llorar desconsoladamente le era tan necesario como respirar.

-Todo está bien – Dorothy la abrazó, como si fuera su verdadera hermana mayor – La pesadilla terminó. Has vuelto con la gente que te ama.

En ese momento, Albert entró a la alcoba acompañado del doctor de la familia. Al escuchar a Candy, sintió alivio. Como si escuchase el llanto de un recién nacido. Estaba bien. Estaba viva. Ahora empezaría el proceso de su recuperación.

-Despertaste, pequeña.

Dorothy se apartó de la joven, permitiendo a William tomar su lugar.

-Llora... – resguardó su rostro sobre su pecho y acarició su cabello – llora todo lo que quieras, Candy. No guardes nada para ti.

-Albert – se aferró su cintura, estremecida por el llanto – tuve tanto miedo.

-No hay nada malo en eso.

-No me dejes sola – le suplicó – no quiero estar sola.

-No lo haré – frotó su espalda y comenzó a mecerse con ella – no me iré de tu lado.

-Quería verte. Quería verte… tanto.

-No más que yo a ti.

Ambos se obsequiaron breves minutos para consolarse mutuamente. Al fin la pesadilla para los dos había terminado. Todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio, y Albert la abrazó fuerte, hasta que su llorona recuperó la calma.

-Terry – murmuró Candy, al cesar su llanto - ¿dónde está?

-Afuera. Impaciente. Prometió esperar hasta que te revise el médico.

-¿Médico? – sus ojos verdes hallaron la bata blanca del hombre que aguardaba benévolamente junto a su cama.

-¿De acuerdo? – sonrió Albert y Candy asintió -. Buena chica. Tienes mejor color, pero queremos asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

Al igual que Dorothy, y todos aquellos que miraban el rostro de Candice, Albert tuvo que fingir. Las huellas del maltrato eran tan evidentes que podían distinguirse a metros de distancia. Imperdonable, pensó, pero esbozó una sonrisa que consiguió disimular su irritación.

-Dorothy.

-Sí, señor.

-Tendremos visitas esta tarde – le informó a la doncella, lejos de la pecosa –, ¿puedes pedirle a George que me informe de su llegada?, es importante.

-Sí, señor. Enseguida.

_Este será un largo día... _pensó el heredero. Sin considerar lo que Candy tendría que afrontar el término del séptimo.

* * *

-Ivie – Terry sonreía al imaginarse la felicidad de la niña cuando viera a Candy –. Vamos, dormilona – la meció suavemente –, despierta.

-¿Hum? – murmuró Ivanna, levantando con dificultad una ceja.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Hum? – repitió, con ligero entusiasmo. En su mente, quizás, vislumbraba un delicioso helado de chocolate con crema batida esperándola en la cocina.

-Duermes demasiado – el aristócrata tiró de uno de sus pies descubiertos bajo la sábana –. Y también roncas. Me recuerdas a alguien.

-¡Ay! – exclamó la pequeña al ser arrastrada sobre su propio colchón –. Terry, estaba soñando – se quejó amargamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál era tu sueño? – le preguntó, al liberarla y sentarse a su lado.

-Ponis – la chiquilla rió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si no quisiese salir del sueño – había muchos ponis.

-¿Y qué pasaba con ellos?

-Volaban.

-¿Y tú volabas montada en su espalda?

-Sí – respondió ilusionada. Terry pellizcó su nariz y con su pequeña mano, Ivanna le manoteó molesta.

-En ese caso, siento haberla despertado, princesa.

-¿Qué sorpresa es? – preguntó la ensoñadora pelirroja.

-Ven – Terry la tomó entre sus brazos, vestida en pijamas – hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Cúbrela bien – Tom se aproximó a ellos con un chalina de colores que, quizás, pensó Terrence, había pertenecido a Candy cuando vivía con los Andrey –. La mansión es muy fría.

-¡Aoh! – Ivie lanzó un gigantesco bostezo al aire y miró con ojos adormilados a su príncipe Romeo – Terry ¿luego puedo regresar a la cama y soñar con mis ponis?

-Trato hecho.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta para la mansión, Andrey?

-Ya estamos cerca... – le informó Berth, aunque la pregunta haya sido dirigida al chofer del auto – ¿Prisa por llegar, Edward?

-No fastidies. No te hablé a ti. Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

-Eres un buen hijo, después de todo – continuó con descarada mofa –. Obedeciste a tu padre y seguramente te premiará con un nuevo juguete cuando volvamos a Londres.

-Dije que te callaras.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos. Te lo advertí

-Si no fueras un idiota – le reviró –, hubieras llegado conmigo hasta el final . Yo me hubiera desecho de nuestro "pequeño" problema, y tú – le miró, lascivo – te habrías divertido con la huerfanita. Desperdiciaste tu oportunidad.

-Lo hice justo a tiempo.

-Me ayudaste en la mayor parte. Debería darte crédito y compartir mi juguete nuevo. Ya veo que te gustan las rubias.

-Estás enfermo.

-Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere – sonrió Edward, satisfecho –. Es todo.

-Ya falta poco su majestad – anunció el chofer –, desde aquí se puede ver la mansión de los Andrey.

-Genial – masculló el príncipe – terminemos con esto.

* * *

-La señorita Andrew necesita reposo – indicó el doctor, estrechando la mano de William en la puerta –. Debe alimentarse bien dado su terrible estado de desnutrición. Podría enfermar de anemia si no somos cuidadosos – Albert asintió con aparente calma, pero con su estómago hecho nudo –. El peligro de hipotermia cesó, pero asegúrese de que no salga de su habitación hasta que recobre las fuerzas – el médico palmó el hombro de William, paternalmente –. No se preocupe por las lesiones en su rostro. Son simples contusiones que sanaran con el paso de los días. Sin embargo, al parecer – agregó cuando Albert acababa de respirar hondo y su alivio se esfumó de inmediato – tiene un par de costillas rota, consecuencia de un duro golpe en el abdomen, pero insisto, nada que el reposo y las vendas no puedan remediar. Su doncella puede ayudarle, ya le he explicado cómo.

-Yo mismo lo haré. Gracias, doctor.

-No se angustie señor, Andrey – le alentó nuevamente –, es una jovencita muy fuerte y se restablecerá por completo. Al menos físicamente.

-¿Físicamente? – inquirió William, ceñudo.

-El trauma mental de un secuestro no se cura con la misma velocidad que un moretón. Hay que estar dispuestos a apoyar a la víctima en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora. Necesitará desahogo y consuelo, aunque nada de sobreprotección – le advirtió –. Le dejaré referencia de otros colegas que podrían ayudarle en este tema.

-¿Tiene que ser trasladada a un hospital?

-No, no, en lo absoluto. En casa estará mejor. Con la gente que la quiere.

-Muchas gracias... – Albert exhaló con pesadez y estrechó por segunda ocasión la mano del médico –. En especial, por haber llegado tan rápido.

-Puede localizarme siempre que lo requiera, señor Andrey.

-Por favor... – sonrió lacónico, deseando candorosamente que nadie más de esa familia tuviera que recurrir a su amable ayuda en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Stear, ¿puedo entrar?

-Adelante – respondió el inventor desde su pequeña biblioteca y escritorio –. Hola, Archie. Buenos días.

-Pensé que aún dormías.

-Hace poco desperté y quise leer un rato.

-Candy está aquí – dijo con pasmosa calma pero incontrolable alegría –. Ya es libre.

-¿Cómo dices? – Stear se ajustó los anteojos antes de que se le cayeran al piso.

-Está en su recámara. Apúrate, vamos a verla.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herida?

-Ella… - Archibald prefirió ahorrarse la incómoda respuesta –. Será mejor que la veas por ti mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Stear... – le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo azotó en su escritorio –. Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y acompáñame.

-Tengo que avisarle a Paty – dijo el inventor, entusiasmado – Bajaré a llamarle.

-Estoy seguro que pronto volveremos a Lakewood. Dile que no necesita venir.

-De acuerdo. No tardaré, me tomará sólo un minuto – Stear fue a su armario para cambiarse de ropa mientras Archibald, casualmente, miró sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó al fijar la vista en un recorte de prensa y tomarlo con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Te interesa mucho lo que ocurre en Europa, Stear?

-Eh, no – rió nerviosamente –. Sólo curioseaba.

-"_Voluntarios al servicio del ejército Inglés_" – leyó su hermano menor en voz alta – ¿Esto te causa curiosidad?, no comprendo.

-Déjalo – le arrebató el trozo de papel y lo arrojó lejos – tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?

-Sí – confirmó tajante –. Tonterías.

-¿Y por tonterías recortas y guardas un simple anuncio del diario de ayer?

-Me estás retrasando – arguyó, fingiendo enfado –. Quiero ver a Candy y tú no dejas de interrogarme. ¿Te importaría salir de mi cuarto?, iré enseguida.

Poco convencido, Archie escudriñó la mirada de su hermano creyendo encontrar la mentira entornada en sus ojos. Desistió temporalmente. Candy era más importante que una simple sospecha, así que abandonó la alcoba sin mediar otra palabra. Con una punzada en el pecho, una no muy agradable, el joven Cornwell meditó lo que acababa de ver en el anuncio.

-¿Voluntario para la guerra? – se preguntó a sí mismo, andando por el corredor – ¿Qué está pensando ese tonto?

* * *

-¿Se ha dormido ya?

-Parece que sí, señor – contestó Dorothy, con la voz baja. Albert la imitó y con la mano le pidió que se acercara.

-Sube algo ligero de comer. No quiero que duerma todo el día con el estómago vacío.

-Enseguida, señor.

Dorothy fue a la puerta mientras Albert se encaminó al tocador de puntillas. De repente, escucharon un grito ensordecedor que les erizó la piel y ambos, al mismo tiempo, volvieron el rostro hacia la cama de Candy.

- ¡No! ¡No, por favor!

Albert corrió hacia ella, cruzando el sillón de un salto.

-Candy – la abrazó, soportando los golpes ciegos que salían de sus puños.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor!

-Tranquila, pequeña. Soy yo. Estás en casa.

-¡No! – chilló con todo el poder de su garganta – ¡Ayuda, por favor!

-Sssh, Candy, escúchame. – le arropó con sus largos y fuertes brazos e insistió –. Soy yo. Soy Albert. Estás en casa. Abre los ojos, todo está bien.

-¡No me toques! – intentó huir de la cama pero William la sostuvo enérgicamente, ante la aterrada mirada de Dorothy - ¡No quiero! ¡No!

-Despierta Candy, despierta. Escucha mi voz. Soy Albert, has vuelto.

-No – murmuró, con la cara enterrada en el pecho del heredero. Su respiración acelerada, lentamente, volvió a la normalidad. Al cabo de un minuto, se movió lánguidamente bajo la barbilla de William. Levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y escudriñó su rostro como si quisiera cerciorarse de que en verdad era libre.

-Fue un sueño, Candy.

-No – le corrigió – fue una pesadilla. Una terrible pesadilla.

-No será la última, lo sabes. Es demasiado pronto.

-Albert – lo miró con pesadumbre – gracias a Dios que eres tú.

-Prometí que no me iría.

-Lo sé.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Eso creo.

-Tienes visitas – le anunció con una sonrisa –. ¿Crees que puedas recibirlos o les digo que…?

-¡No! – violentamente, las lágrimas se transformaron en felicidad – ¡quiero verlos!, ¡quiero verlos a todos!

-Bien. Porque hay alguien que ansía abrazarte.

-Ivie... – sonrió emocionada –. Yo también quiero abrazarla.

-Dorothy – Albert, con el rostro despejado de ansiedad, llamó a la mucama con una renovada sonrisa –. Sube la comida.

-Si, señor.

-¿Señor? – repitió Candy, en cuanto Dorothy abandonó la habitación. Albert giró lentamente la cabeza, dándose cuenta que la pecosa era la única que todavía desconocía su identidad.

-Tenemos que hablar – le dijo –. Pero lo haremos después.

-Supongo que no lo había notado pero… - sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en sus palabras – ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que estoy en la mansión de los Andrey ¿no es así?

-S-sí.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Y por qué Dorothy te dice…?

-Será mejor que hablemos más tarde – le insistió –. Es una larga historia.

-¿Cómo sabes de Ivie? – continuó con el interrogatorio – ¿Terry te lo contó?

-Candy…

-Estabas en África. ¿Cómo te encontró?

-No es el momento.

-¿Momento para qué? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-Escucha – la tomó firmemente de los hombros – tu y yo tenemos pendiente una charla, pero debes de guardar reposo. Han sido suficientes emociones por un día. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Los demás se mueren por verte. ¿Podemos dejarlos entrar antes de que tiren la puerta?

-De acuerdo – respondió poco convencida –, señor.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Archie en el instante en que Albert salió de la alcoba.

-Una pesadilla. Ya esta más tranquila.

-¿Qué pesadilla? ¿Soñaba con…?

-Sí. El doctor dijo que sería normal. Estará bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Puedo entrar ahora?

-Sí, pero no la agotes. Y en especial, no le preguntes nada. No fingiremos que nada ha pasado, pero no lo resolveremos hoy.

Albert aguardó en el corredor al ver entrar a Archie a la recámara. Consideró seriamente proporcionarle a Candy ayuda profesional. Sus pesadillas la atormentarían noches enteras y él, tenía que admitirlo, no sabría cómo ayudarla. Ojalá un abrazo y palabras de amor fueran suficientes, pero reconoció que no sería así.

Consultó su reloj y se percató de que sus visitantes llegarían en cualquier momento. Se dirigió a su habitación pero el saludo entusiasta de Ivanna le detuvo a medio camino.

-¡Albert! – le gritó desde brazos de Terry.

-Hola, princesa. Buenos días.

-La princesa más perezosa de este palacio – corrigió el aristócrata.

-¿En serio? – bromeó William –. Sabía que me recordabas a alguien pero no estaba seguro a quién.

-Buenos días, señor Andrey.

-Dime Albert, Tom. Y buenos días para ti también.

-Terry dice que tengo una sorpresa – intervino Ivie, ansiosa.

-Es cierto. Y está justo detrás de esa puerta – le mostró con el índice –. Puedes entrar pero promete portarte bien.

-¿Por qué? – encorvó sus pelirrojas cejas.

-Tu sorpresa necesita silencio y descanso.

-¡¿Es un Poni?! – inquirió de pronto, con la cara iluminada.

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Al no comprender la pregunta, no del todo, comenzaron a reír.

-No Ivie, no es un Poni – explicó Albert, acariciando su cabello –¿te gustaría uno?

-¡Sí! ¡Un poni! ¡Un poni!

-La estás malcriando – se quejó Terry –, olvidémonos por un momento de los ponis y entremos de una vez, ¿está bien?

-No, yo quiero un poni – se lamentó la niña.

-¿Hay alguien más en la habitación? – el actor bajó a la niña y antes de abrir la puerta, miró a Albert.

-Dorothy y Archie.

-Maravilloso – rumió de mala gana -. No pierde el tiempo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Granchester – Tom lo observó severamente –, no te permitiré causarle ningún disgusto en este momento.

-Tom tiene razón – coincidió William –, a Candy le dará mucho gusto verlos sin discutir. No hagas una tontería.

-¡¿Candy?! – saltó Ivie, feliz - ¡¿Es Candy?! – sin esperar la respuesta, corrió a la puerta y entró como un torbellino a la alcoba.

-Gracias, Albert – Terry miró a su amigo con una mueca de disgusto –. Adiós sorpresa.

-Lo siento – se disculpó, apenado –, no quise…

-Con permiso, Albert – Tom hizo una amistosa venia – yo también quiero ver a Candy.

* * *

-¿Interrumpo algo importante, gatita?

-¡Archie! – Candy lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Candice White-Andrey si no me equivoco – le bromeó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Archibald Cornwell. Te extrañé.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti – le confesó sin soltarla –. Desde el día en que te fuiste de Escocia, no he podido dormir una noche entera.

-Te escribí un par de veces, ¿recibiste mis cartas?

-Tus cartas fueron lo único que mantuvieron mi esperanza de volverte a ver sana y salva – con sutileza se separó de ella sin desearlo. La ayudó a recostarse en la cama y la miró complacido.

-Casi lo logré – se mofó de sí misma –. Debo verme horrible – agregó cuando Archie, por impulso, rozó su pómulo inflamado – pero ya no me duele.

-¿Cómo te metiste en semejante problema?

-Siempre he sido una revoltosa – le recordó con encanto.

-La más dulce revoltosa del mundo.

-Se siente bien volver a casa.

-Me aseguraré de ello.

Cabizbaja, animándose a sí misma a hablar, Candy respiró profundo y decidió enfrentar la noticia que, no hace mucho, le había desbordado el corazón de tristeza.

-Archie, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que no te dije?

-Sobre… Annie.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Archibald, atenazándole la garganta.

-No comprendo. Annie está…

-No está aquí. Lo sé.

-Ella…

-Murió – dijo, con el estómago hecho nudo –. Su propio asesino me lo dijo.

-¿Edward? – Archie la miró, furioso - ¿Ese maldito fue capaz de…?

-Se divirtió mucho mientras lo hacía – Candy endureció las facciones, recordando la risa perversa de su majestad –. Además, me hizo creer que era mi culpa.

-¡No lo fue! – exclamó agitado –. No fue tu culpa, Candy. No se te ocurra pensar eso. Si existe un culpable soy yo. No pude... no pude ayudarla. Yo… quería pero fue – repentinamente sus ojos enrojecieron y su voz se quebró de tristeza –. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.

-No – Candy sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente –. Nadie tuvo la culpa. Estoy segura que quisiste ayudarla pero simplemente… - al igual que su primo, la pecosa entornó la voz –. Yo fui la responsable esto. Fui yo quien los metió a todos en este problema. No te culpes. No quiero verte triste.

-Yo tampoco a ti – Archie tomó sus manos entre las suyas –. Lo superaremos juntos, Candy. Como antes.

-Sí – asintió – juntos.

El enamorado corazón de Archibald comenzó a llenar su vacío de anhelo. Oírla decir esas palabras lo hizo inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo, su romántica alegría se esfumó cuando Candy le recordó que su cariño sólo podía ser de amigos.

-Stear, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?

Antes de pronunciar su réplica, el íntimo instante fue roto por la intempestiva aparición de una chiquilla pelirroja que retozaba de felicidad rumbo a la cama de la pecosa.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-¡Ivie! ¡Aquí estoy!

La pequeña saltó a su cama y la abrazó como si fuese la primera y última vez que lo hacía.

-¡Candy! ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Pues yo… no importa, ahora estoy aquí contigo. Estás hermosa.

-¡Te quiero mucho! ¡No te vayas otra vez!

-¡No lo haré! ¡lo prometo!

-Ivie ten cuidado – advirtió Archibald al ver que Ivanna pendía de su cuello como un talismán gigante –, no la lastimes.

-No hace nada – dijo Candy y miró a su primo con amabilidad - ¿Cómo podría lastimarme alguien que me ama?

En ese momento, Terrence entró a la habitación y pudo escucharla. En silencio le dio la respuesta: _Te sorprenderías, pecosa_. Suspiró hondo ante la emotiva escena del reencuentro y no pensaría en la despedida. No ese día. Sus ojos, su mente y su corazón estarían con ella las veinticuatro horas.

-Al fin descansaré – la saludó con sarcasmo –. Es tu turno de leerle veinte libros cada noche.

-¡Sí! – festejó la niña – Candy, quiero que me leas muchos cuentos.

-Lo haré, Ivie. Lo prometo – la pecosa dirigió su mirada a la espigada y dura figura de Terrence. Sintió un bochorno maravilloso en las mejillas y le devolvió el saludo como si no lo hubiese visto en cincuenta años –. Hola, Terry.

Archie no perdió de vista su rostro y fue como si alguien le asestara un duro golpe en el estómago. La diferencia era evidente. La que existía entre la sonrisa para él, un simple amigo, y la que le obsequió al hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta. El brillo en sus ojos podía iluminar una noche sin estrellas y el tono de su voz se tornó suave como los pétalos de su rosa favorita. Taciturno, decidió permanecer en la habitación, aún si para Candy se había vuelto invisible.

-¿Candy, qué te pasó en la cara? – preguntó Ivanna, con la inocente curiosidad de un niño. En la habitación se hizo un tenso silencio.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Quién te pegó?

-Ah... esto... – Candy tocó su mejilla, nerviosa – tuve que... bueno, yo… - supo que todo mundo había querido preguntarle sobre ello, pero nadie, excepto la niña, se había atrevido.

-¿Te duele?

-No, ya no duele.

Candy se quedó sin respuesta. Cómo podría explicarle algo tan complicado a una niña de cinco años. Terry lo notó, y de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió un libro del escritorio a su lado, lo alzó en el aire y se lo mostró a la pecosa rogando al cielo que comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle.

Con dificultad, Candy leyó sus labios. A la quinta vez, entendió una deletreada palabra que surgió de labios de Terrence: cuento. El actor quería que le hiciera creer a la niña que su historia de terror, había sido un simple episodio de fantasía salido de un cuento de hadas.

-Estuve encerrada… - dijo al fin –. Sí, encerrada en un castillo – Ivie prestó atención, absorta –. En la torre más alta y para poder escapar tuve que... – Candy se sentía ridícula pero por la mirada de Ivanna, parecía que la convencía. Continuó sin dudar –… luchar contra muchas criaturas malvadas. Pero al final, gané – le mostró triunfante su brazo, orgullosa de su fortaleza – y acabé con todos los monstruos. Un dragón me hizo esto – sonrió, apenada –, pero terminé con él en un chasquido.

El público a su alrededor aguardó expectante. ¿La habría convencido con su relato? O quizás, Ivie ya había crecido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía. Todos abrieron los ojos, interesados en la respuesta.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – preguntó la pequeña -. Quiero ver un dragón de verdad – Candy rió complacida y la abrazó.

-Lo pensaré. Ese dragón muerde muy fuerte ¿sabes?

-Yo te voy a curar – le aseguró Ivie, determinada -, y después me llevas a conocerlo.

-Trato hecho. Pero por ahora quiero descansar.

-Hemm… – un vaquero carraspeó, impaciente – ¿Y a mi no me saludas?

-¿Tom? – la pecosa abrió los ojos, incrédula – ¡Tom, eres tú!

-¡Chiflada, claro que soy yo!

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó, feliz.

-¡¿Podría estar en otro lugar, tonta?!

Los antiguos hermanos del hogar se abrazaron calurosamente ante la mirada risueña de todos. Ivie, acto seguido, se metió bajo las sábanas con la pecosa y resolvió no salir de allí jamás.

-¿Cómo estás, revoltosa? – le preguntó, enmarañando su cabello.

-Complicándome la vida, como de costumbre.

-Lo sé. Pero afortunadamente tienes a todos estos ángeles guardianes para cuidarte.

-Has crecido tanto.

-¡Candy! – refunfuñó Tom – hablas exactamente como la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony. Cada semana me dicen lo mismo.

-Déjalas en paz o te daré una paliza – le advirtió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me encanta verte reír, chiflada.

-A mí también – terció Archie desde una esquina.

-Y a mí – coincidió Terrence, logrando que la sonrisa de la pecosa se agigantara hasta sus bordes.

-¿Puedo sumarme a la fiesta? – Stear asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con ojos saltarines y sonrisa contagiosa.

-¡Stear! - el corazón de Candy retumbó dentro de su pecho, a punto de salirse por su garganta.

-¡Al fin llegaste! – corrió a abrazarla, feliz.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todos aquí! ¡¿Todos por mí?!

-Algo así – respondió el vaquero –. Todos queremos comprobar que es cierta la leyenda de que aquí se hospeda la primera mujer mono en el mundo.

-¿Qué? – la pecosa arqueó las cejas, confundida. Después, su mirada buscó a Terrence para hundirle sus verdes pupilas como lanzas envenenadas - ¡Terry! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún simio!

Los seis empezaron a reír a sus costillas, aunque enseguida, algo disgustada, Candy se les unió.

-¿Puedo abrazar a mi prima favorita? – le pidió Stear a Tom.

-Elisa no está aquí – bromeó Candy.

-¡Tú no estás enferma! – le reviró - ¿A quién quieres engañar, traviesa? – el inventor se tragó el dolor de ver su rostro lastimado y aparentó naturalidad al picarle la frente con el índice.

-Es difícil sentirme enferma cuando los tengo a todos conmigo. ¿Qué hice para merecer tanto cariño?

-Existir, Candy – intervino Albert Andrey al entrar en la alcoba –. Eso es suficiente para quererte – el patriarca se aproximó a la cama de su hija y apretó su mano – Lamento interrumpir – se dirigió a todos –, pero hay que dejarla descansar.

-No – la pecosa sacudió la cabeza, enérgica –, no, por favor, no se vayan.

-No nos iremos, linda – la consoló Stear de inmediato – estaremos junto a ti hasta que te sientas mejor. Pero vendremos en turnos para acompañarte ¿Qué te parece?

-No quiero estar sola – insistió –, ya me siento mejor – Candy fijó la vista, suplicante, en William –. No miento. No necesito descansar.

-Stear dice la verdad, Candy – Albert se sentó junto a ella, comprendiendo su miedo –, nadie en esta casa te dejará sola un minuto. Pero el doctor ordenó descanso y por eso nos turnaremos.

-¿Lo prometen? – recorrió a sus ángeles guardianes con la mirada – ¿No se irán?

-Yo no me iré – Ivie la abrazó desde su regazo –. Nunca, te lo prometo.

-Candy ¿puedo ser el primero? – le pidió Tom.

-Sí, me encantaría – respondió con alivio.

-Bien, Tom será el primer relevo – resolvió Albert –, yo seré el siguiente. Tenemos una charla pendiente.

-De acuerdo.

Archie y Stear, besaron a su prima en la frente antes de despedirse. Dorothy hizo lo propio. Albert, caballerosamente, le cedió el paso y Terry, a regañadientes, lo imitó. Sin embargo, fijó la vista en los ojos verdes de su pecosa para decirle, en silencio, que odiaba separarse de ella pero que no sería por mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Bienvenido, su majestad – George recibió al Rey y a sus hijos, con una gentil venia y les invitó a pasar

-El señor William nos espera – dijo el secretario particular del Rey.

-Efectivamente, el señor William Albert Andrey – enfatizó el administrador con orgullo – los espera, pasen por favor.

* * *

-Son ellos – Albert respiró hondo al ver a través de la ventana del pasillo a sus invitados – quédense en sus habitaciones, por favor. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – rebatió Archie – ¡No voy a quedarme sentado mientras ese bastardo viene a nuestra casa y ofrece una simple disculpa a cambio de todo el daño que ha causado! ¡¿Le has visto el rostro a Candy?!

-¡Claro que lo he visto! – le enfrentó Albert - ¡Todos lo hemos hecho!, ¡pero Candy no recobrará la salud ni la confianza aunque matemos a Edward! ¿Te parece sensato causarle más dolor? – con dos zancadas se aproximó a su sobrino y le retó con la mirada –. Deja de pensar en ti y con el estómago. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, estés de acuerdo o no, Archibald – el chico le devolvió el reto, pero desalentado, guardó silencio –. Hicimos una promesa – le recordó –. Los dejaríamos en paz si liberaban a Candy. Eso sucedió y cumpliré el trato. Así que quiero que entres en tu cuarto y no salgas de allí hasta que se hayan ido – resolvió, contundente.

-Al diablo – masculló Cornwell.

-¡Archie! – estalló William.

-Basta – Stear intervino, harto de la inmadurez de su hermano – nadie te está preguntando tu opinión, Archie. El tío tiene razón. Edward pagará por lo que hizo, pero no serás tú su juez, ni nosotros los verdugos. ¿Quedó claro?

-¡¿Y tú no piensas hacer nada?! – Archibald, sorpresivamente, buscó el apoyo de Terrence quien se limitó a observarlos durante la reyerta.

-No te incumbe – fue su respuesta –. Si piensas hacer algo, hazlo por tu cuenta.

-Lo sabía, cobarde.

-Stear – dijo Albert –, acompaña a tu hermano a su habitación. Necesita una ducha fría.

-¡Yo puedo irme solo! ¡No necesito niñera!

-Por la forma en la que hablas – reconvino Alistear –, parece que sí.

Archibald bufó dos maldiciones y se alejó de allí. Stear y Albert intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

-Hablaré con él – dijo Stear – como de costumbre.

-Gracias – Albert se preparó para bajar al estudio pero al ver alejarse a Terrence, sigilosamente, decidió darle alcance.

-¿Vas a tu cuarto? – caminó junto a él.

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?

-Tal vez – repitió, mirándole por encima del hombro.

-Sabes que es verdad lo que le dije a Archie.

-No me interesa discutirlo.

-Entonces, puedo confiar en que tú tampoco harás ninguna estupidez.

-Eso – se detuvo a mirarle por un instante –, tampoco lo discutiré contigo.

-No ganas nada con la violencia – sujetó su brazo y lo detuvo.

-¿Quién quiere ganar algo? – desafió el actor, fríamente.

-Yo quiero ganar la paz. Paz y felicidad para todos en esta familia, y para mis amigos.

-En esta historia, Albert, no hay final feliz.

-Tú escribes el final que tú quieras.

-Lo escribí con sangre hace unos días.

-Porque quisiste.

-¡Porque debía!

-O porque no eras para ella – concluyó el heredero, crudamente. Terrence hundió la mirada en suya, con rabia e impotencia.

-No eres nadie para opinar sobre mi vida.

-Cierto, ¿para qué opinar?, ya has decidido tirarla a la basura.

-Si necesito un sermón, enviaré un telegrama a tu parroquia, San Albert. Mientras tanto, aléjate de mí.

-No tienes tiempo. No lo pierdas en una absurda vendeta.

-Ve a escuchar tu disculpa, William Andrey – le sugirió con mofa –. La que crees que resarcirá cada lágrima de tu protegida.

-Yo no…

-Hazlo a tu modo. Yo lo haré al mío.

-Bien – fastidiado de lidiar con adolescentes, Albert dimitió con un resoplido –. Haz lo que quieras.

-Bien. Así será.

* * *

Al entrar en la mansión Andrey, y observar con un dejo de asombro la suntuosidad de sus interiores, Berth y Edward siguieron hasta su padre al estudio principal. Intencionalmente y con discreción, el príncipe más joven se aproximó al administrador de la familia.

-Perdone, ¿la señorita Candice se encuentra en casa?

-Así es su majestad – respondió el hombre con naturalidad y gentileza –. Descansa en sus habitaciones.

-¿Está bien? – insistió Berth –. Ella está…

-No podría precisar su estado de salud en este momento, su majestad. Le ruego me disculpe.

-No es grave ¿cierto?, quizás está algo… exhausta.

-No su alteza, no es grave.

-Me alegra – exhaló reconfortado – ¿podría darle esta nota de mi parte?, significaría mucho para mí.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor – la recibió con sigilo –. Hoy mismo se la entregaré.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Berth! – gritó Edward a su hermano menor - ¡Aprisa, no hay tiempo para saludar a sirvientes!

* * *

-Bienvenido, su majestad – Albert se levantó de su asiento y se adelantó para recibir al monarca.

-¿Señor William Andrey? – el rey le miró con escepticismo. De los pies a la cabeza - ¿Es usted?, me parece demasiado joven para ser el patriarca de una familia de herencia milenaria.

-Es un honor, majestad – le sonrió comprensivamente –. Me es grato volver a verlo.

-Sí – titubeó el inglés al aceptar el asiento que le fue ofrecido –. Ahora recuerdo. Eras todavía un niño cuando te conocí. Pensé encontrarme con tu padre pero veo que has decidido ocupar tu lugar de heredero.

-Mi padre murió hace años – le explicó –, pero siempre guardó entrañables memorias de usted y su… - Albert miró con recelo a los jóvenes príncipes – familia.

-Yo también guardo buenos recuerdos de él. Es por eso que decidí venir en persona para finiquitar este penoso asunto.

-Lo sé, y se lo agradezco.

-William... – Berth se acercó a estrechar su mano - ¿Cómo estás?

-Me da gusto verle nuevamente, su majestad.

Edward y Albert se limitaron a mirarse duramente, sin articular palabra.

-Edward – el rey tomó la palabra, firme y resuelto –, estamos listos para escucharte.

* * *

"_Erase una vez un príncipe encantado que vivía en un hermoso palacio de cristal. El apuesto joven estaba enamorado de una hermosa campesina que, aunque era muy, muy pobre, la nobleza de su alma era su más valioso tesoro"._

-Otra vez, Candy – musitó Ivie, quedándose lentamente dormida entre sus brazos -, cuéntamela otra vez.

-Ya lo he hecho cientos de veces, Ivie.

-No importa.

-Duerme – dijo y besó su frente –, yo te cuidaré.

-Sí… - murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-Es un ángel – advirtió Tom – un ángel con la energía de un diablillo.

-Algún día le enseñaré a enlazar. Será mejor vaquera que tú.

-Lo será. Pero yo seré quien le enseñe.

-¿No me digas que ya aprendiste? – rió la pecosa.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿no?

-La última vez que miré, no podías ni darle a una cerca.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí… - evocó con melancolía –. Hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Annie y yo…

Candy se calló de golpe. Miró a Tom con nerviosismo y se preguntó si lo sabría.

-Está bien, Candy – sonrió el vaquero y le devolvió la mirada como si leyese sus pensamientos –, lo sé. Archie me lo dijo. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué?

-Para mí, Annie continua viviendo en una gran mansión lejos de aquí. O tal vez, en un lujoso colegio en Londres. Ella no está muerta para mí. No todavía.

-Es nuestro ángel de la guarda, Tom.

-Eso suena bien.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras, Candy.

-Tú… ¿la querías?

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú y ella son…

-No... – interrumpió la pecosa –. No ese tipo de cariño. Alguna vez, tú…

-¿Amor? ¿Quieres saber si estaba enamorado de Annie?

-¿Fue así?

-¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido preguntarme eso ahora?

-Responde.

-Tal vez no quiero responderte, Candy.

-En ese caso – asintió la pecosa -, no insistiré.

-A las dos las amo. Son mi familia. Y hubiese dado gustoso mi vida por cualquiera.

-Lo sé. No lo olvidaré.

-Y hablando de amor... – el vaquero cambió su lúgubre semblante, por uno risueño y sugestivo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Quiero saberlo todo.

-¿Todo qué?

-Toda tu historia de amor.

-¿Historia de amor? – Candy se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello –. No comprendo.

-¿Entenderías mejor si digo su nombre?

-Tom, basta – murmuró enérgica -. La niña podría escucharnos.

-Ella fue quien me contó la mejor parte.

-¿Qué?

-El Duque también me ha contado algo, pero quiero escuchar tu versión.

-¿Y puedo preguntar para qué?

-Soy tu hermano mayor. Necesito saber los detalles para aprobar o desaprobar esa relación.

-Hermano mayor – masticó la pecosa, con desagrado –. Lo que pasa es que eres el entrometido más grande y molesto de la historia.

-Estoy esperando.

-Esperarás por mucho tiempo. No confesaré nada.

-¿No quieres saber lo que él me ha dicho de ti?– ofreció el vaquero, ventajosamente.

-¿De mí? – los ojos de Candy brillaron de excitación – ¿Qué ha dicho?, dime.

-Tú primero.

-Tramposo.

* * *

Mediodía. El tic-tac de su reloj de pulsera martillaba la cabeza del aristócrata, como si se aproximara la hora de su ejecución. Sin embargo, alguien más sufriría esa suerte. Buscó la puerta del estudio donde los invitados se hallaban y masculló una maldición. Todavía se encontraban dentro.

Quince minutos más tarde, las manecillas del mismo reloj parecían, burlonamente, moverse con odiosa lentitud. Terrence estaba a punto de gritar de impaciencia. _¿Por qué tardan tanto?, _se preguntaba, y volvía a caminar en círculos como un gato salvaje.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y el desesperante tic-tac de su reloj era el único molesto sonido en toda la mansión. Eso y su agitada respiración que reclamaba venganza.

¿Albert tendría razón y lo mejor sería dimitir?, Terry reflexionó al respecto por unos segundos. Tomó un trozo de papel y escribió sobre él unas cuantas líneas. Al diablo con la ecuanimidad de William Andrey. Tenía hambre de justicia. Aunque fuese hecha bajo su propia mano. George apareció en ese instante en la sala, como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento.

-Perdone, ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

-Por supuesto, joven Granchester.

-Entregue esta nota a Berth. Es urgente.

-No debería interrumpirlos. El señor William me ordenó...

-Sé lo que le ordenó. A usted y a todos. Pero es importante. No volveré a molestarlo.

-Supongo que… - al administrador, dubitativo, recogió la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo –… el señor Andrey comprenderá.

-Tal vez, algún día – ironizó el actor.

Ansioso, Terrence siguió con la mirada a George. Le vio entrar y salir del estudio sin problemas. Perfecto. Todo estaba listo. Ahora únicamente tendría que esperar. Maldita espera, se dijo, pero valía la pena.

Fue hasta el jardín y paseó distraídamente por los pasillos. Su sencillo plan funcionaría. No había nada más sencillo que aplastar una alimaña ponzoñosa con la punta del zapato.

El aristócrata tuvo que esperar quince minutos más. El tiempo corría con asquerosa lentitud. Eso era lo único que no tenía: tiempo. Y aún así, debía esperar. No obstante, saboreaba el momento en que se encontrara por última vez con ese bastardo.

Luego de cinco minutos, la puerta del estudio finalmente se abrió. El Rey y su séquito marcharon a la entrada principal para de inmediato abordar su automóvil. Berth y Edward lo siguieron. Terry observó cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuesen su presa del día. Berth se detuvo repentinamente y Edward lo miró con recelo. Cruzaron un par de palabras. Algo fastidioso para los oídos del hermano mayor. De mala gana asintió y el más joven de los príncipes desapareció por la puerta del estudio. Era probable, imaginó Terrence, que hubiese vuelto para hablar con Albert utilizando cualquier excusa. Bien, murmuró para sí y se adentró al jardín como si supiese exactamente por dónde pasaría su enemigo.

Edward cayó en la trampa. Entró al jardín y curioseó por los alrededores. Con paso lento y moderado, rodeó la fuente de agua sin dejar de consultar su reloj. Terry se aseguró que no hubiese nadie cerca. La comida estaba lista, el cazador simplemente tenía que acercarse y agarrarla con los dientes.

La impaciencia acabó con los nervios de Edward y resolvió volver a la sala. Antes de que se diera cuenta, una figura espigada y resuelta le obstruyó el camino.

-¿Te vas? – Terrence, con las manos en los bolsillos, le miró sonriente –. Pensé que te quedarías a cenar con la familia.

-Vaya, vaya – Edward correspondió su déspota sonrisa – No me extraña encontrarte aquí, ¿sabes?, aunque debiste haberme informado para enviarles, a ti y a tu sirvienta, un ramo de flores.

-Las flores no serán necesarias – reviró Terry –. Pero ya que hablamos de Candy – agregó, deshaciéndose de su chaqueta –, me gustaría advertirte una última cosa sobre ella.

-¿Hay más cosas por las que debería preocuparme?, interesante. Te escucho.

-La única y la más importante – dijo al arremangar su camisa con deliciosa calma – es que no podrás acercarte a Candy nunca más sin que antes yo te asesine con mis propias manos.

-¿Otra amenaza infantil?, Terrence, estoy aburrido. Ahora, si me disculpas…

-Permíteme mostrarte la diferencia entre una amenaza y un hecho – el actor, con dos zancadas, quedó frente a él, a escasos centímetros de distancia -. Y también como un verdadero caballero inglés es capaz de defender a la mujer que ama con un brazo atado a su cintura.

-Pobre idiota.

-Sí, exactamente eso eres.

-Fuera de mi vista.

-¿Te gusta pegarle a las mujeres, Edward? – preguntó Terry, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas –. ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?, tal vez te resulte más emocionante.

-¡Te dije que…!

-¡No saldrás de aquí… - vociferó el actor, sujetándole el cuello con una mano -… sin recibir la lección de tu vida!

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Mi corazón me recuerda que he de llorar**_

_por el tiempo que se ha ido, por el que se va._

_Agua del tiempo que corre, muerte abajo_

_tumba abajo, no volverá._

_Me muero todos los días sin darme cuenta,_

_y está mi cuerpo girando en la palma de la muerte_

_como un trompo de verdad._

_Hilo de mi sangre ¿Quién te enrollará?_

_Agua soy que tiene cuerpo_

_la tierra la beberá._

_Fuego soy, aire compacto_

_no he de durar._

_El viento sobre la tierra_

_tumba muertos, sobre el mar_

_la siembra en hoyos de arena,_

_les echa cal._

_Yo soy el tiempo que pasa_

_es mi muerte la que va_

_en los relojes andando hacia atrás_

_**Jaime Sabines**_

* * *

**Notas (originales, escritas en la prehistoria)**

Fue una semana difícil, especialmente con los que me rodean, pero quería compartirles la única frase que me conforta después de recibir la basura que otros traen en el alma: _**Karma... todo se regresa.**_

Y sin ánimo de sonar vengativa o codiciosa, eso espero, porque la gente que da lo mejor de sí para hacer las cosas bien, merece que todo se le regrese siete veces siete. Al igual que a todos aquellas que se pudren por dentro y nos vulneran por segundos contaminándonos de su mierda.

Les ofrezco una disculpa por mis palabras si es que alguna se ha sentido ofendida pero... no puedo mas que compartirles lo que mi alma me grita desde el inicio de este capítulo hasta las notas de la autora (¿si no es con ustedes con quién?)

Cuídense mucho por favor. Parece iluso pero incluso Gandhi lo dio a entender antes de morir: al final, los buenos siempre ganan... y no me refiero sólo a los fics.

Gracias por leerme, gracias de verdad. No duden en seguir mandándome comentarios a la siguiente dirección donde siempre me daré tiempo para responderles.

Paz

Emera

* * *

**NOTAS ACTUALES**

Queridísimas amigas. Gracias. A todas. A las que me dejan su breve y amoroso aliento con un review, y a las que sólo lo piensan sin materializarlo en palabras. Gracias miles de veces.

**Reeven**, tu eres la maravillosa porque sé que estás atenta a lo que hago y digo. Gracias, tus reviews me pintan una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

**Irlanda-chan**, también gracias por seguir la actualización y compararla con la versión anterior. Es increíble que te acuerdes de ella. Pero sobretodo, es increíble que te sigas emocionando. Un honor.

**Dayana**, me atreví a nombrar a Candy, enfermera, porque actuó como tal en principio Paty en el Colegio San Pablo, luego en España con un hombre que acababa de ser asaltado a media calle y claro, con el mismo Terry a quien siempre cuidó junto con Ivie. Además, le han sugerido que estudie esa profesión así que, lo creí adecuado. ¿Te convencí?

**Healer**, gracias porque dejas que mis palabras, o las de los personajes, dejas que te lleguen hasta el fondo del corazón y no te pones un pero para sentir. De eso se trata, de que no leas las palabras mecánicamente sino las sientas en su más hondo significado.

**Hope**, espero que sigas leyendo a Sabines y a otros autores tan bellos y exquisitos como él. Actualmente estoy leyendo a Saramago y me pongo unos infartos de emoción cuando hace combinaciones maravillosas de palabras, que bueno, caigo muerta de alegría. Gracias por leerme.

**Natalia**, perdón la tardanza pero mi vida personal de pronto me quita el tiempo. Je, trato de no dedicarme mucho a ella pero ni hablar, a veces si logra robarme la atención. De todas formas la promesa de que esto llega al final, tal como Yume, es firme y contundente.

**Sumomo-chan**, gracias también por leer a conciencia y con paciencia toda la historia. Me alegra hacerte feliz por un rato aunque sería bello que esa felicidad durara más que un rato. Llevarte a viajar con mi historia es un gentil honor.

**Cotapese**, apenas me acabas de dejar un review y afortunadamente estoy publicando casi de inmediato. Espero te agrade la continuación de esta historia y no halles tantos errores ortográficos. Me place decir que carezco de ellos pero supongo que alguno se me irá por distraída. Lástima, odio la mala ortografía. En cuestión de signos interrogativos o exclamativos, allí si tengo que echarle la culpa a fanfiction porque no me deja colocarlos donde yo quiero y como yo quiero, y tengo que ponerles puntos intermedios a las frases. En fin, gracias por la observación y paciencia.

A quienes lee **YUME**, les ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza pero en verdad, ha ocurrido algo en mi vida personal que me ha transtornado un poco la existencia, sin embargo, como las buenas olas de mar, todo vuelve a la calma y pronto retornaré con otro capítulo. Hasta el final con esa historia, lo prometí y lo cumplo. Incluso ya tengo el final. La imagen y la última frase de Candy o Terry las tengo en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, necesito componer la vela de mi barco para llegar a buen puerto con todos ellos. Gracias de nuevo por la espera, y una disculpa por la misma.

Ki o tsuketene.

Ja!

* * *

**Referencias**

**Fe de erratas: **en el Capítulo XVIII - Mil veces adiós, escribí equivocadamente el nombre del padre de Edward y de Berth. Lo introduje en el párrafo primero, hoja 1 como GEORGE V y en realidad es EDWARD VII.

* * *


	25. Esto también pasará

**CAPITULO XXV**

_**Esto también, pasará.**_

**Chicago  
Junio de 1915.**

**Sábado – Día uno**

-¿Olvidaste decirme algo, Berth? – William se volvió para mirar al príncipe heredero, con una ceja arqueada.

-Sí – respondió, dubitativo – ¿Podría...? bien, sé que Candy está aquí. ¿Me permitirías hablar con ella?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora.

-No me parece buena idea, Berth. Lo lamento.

-¿Está enferma?

-No es grave, pero tu hermano estuvo cerca de conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué le sucedió?

-No creo que quieras saberlo – molesto, Albert fue hasta la puerta del estudio y lo invitó a salir con él – ¿Suponías que trataría a Candy con la misma amabilidad con la que la acosó todo este tiempo?

-Déjame verla, por favor.

-Absolutamente – se negó Albert -. Tu padre ya se ha ido. Será mejor que lo sigas.

-Al menos podrías preguntarle. Si sabe que soy yo…

-No le diré nada. No pienso alterarla de ninguna forma.

-Si pudiera reparar todo el daño que le hemos hecho…

-Tengo la palabra de tu padre de resarcir el daño que causaron en el orfanato, además de no molestarnos nunca más. Por el momento, eso es suficiente. Yo me encargaré del resto.

-¿Dónde está la niña? – preguntó de repente.

-Berth, lo siento. No es mi intención ser rudo contigo, pero será mejor que te vayas sin ver a ninguna de las dos.

-Albert, te lo suplico.

-Pronto volveremos a Lakewood. Tenemos que empacar, así que, si me disculpas…

-¡No! – Berth se interpuso en su camino, extrañamente nervioso – no te vayas. Aún no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Quisiera saber si Candy…

-Pensé que habíamos terminado de hablar de ella.

-Sí, pero…

-No quiero a tu hermano un instante más en esta casa – le advirtió -. Váyanse ahora.

* * *

-¡Levántate! ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

Inerte en el piso, Edward respiraba con dificultad. Rodó sobre su costado mientras su boca sangraba profusamente. Terry lo miraba con furia negra. El fino traje de su majestad se enlodó y su real postura se redujo a nada. Aquella escena significaba apenas el principio de la revancha de Terrence.

-¡Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro! – advirtió Edward.

-¡¿Vas a levantarte?! – vociferó el actor, sujetándole el cuello de la camisa – ¡¿O quieres que te de una mano?! – enseguida, Terry lanzó a su majestad con toda su fuerza a más de medio metro de distancia.

-¡Vete al infierno!

-¡Tú primero!

Rabioso, energúmeno y desbocado, Terrence arremetió contra Edward sin darle oportunidad de recuperar el aliento. Lo alzó con ridícula facilidad, nuevamente por las solapas de su fino traje, y apuntó con su rodilla a su estómago. El príncipe escupió su última bocanada de aire y cayó vencido.

-¿Qué pasa? – jadeó Terrence – ¿No sabes pelear?, estoy aburriéndome.

-Maldito seas – dijo Edward, con un hilo de voz.

-No me maldigas aún – sonrió el aristócrata –, todavía falta mucho.

Sin piedad, Terry se aproximó y le pegó un puntapié en las costillas. El heredero gimió como un animal herido. Terrence lo gozaba, disfrutaba de su dolor. Experimentó un súbito placer al verlo derribado y desvalido.

-¿Dónde está tu real séquito? – inquirió Granchester –. Te hace falta una mano.

-¡Berth!

-¿Llamas a tu hermano? – sonrió sin benevolencia –, buena idea. Que venga a recoger lo que quede de ti.

Terry levantó la pierna para lanzarle un segundo puntapié, pero inesperadamente, Edward estiró el brazo a tiempo y contuvo el golpe, haciendo trastabillar al actor. Éste, no contuvo el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Bastardo! – vociferó Edward, y lanzó el puño contra su rostro. Hábilmente, Terry rodó a un costado, esquivándole con facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo? – le retó con la guardia arriba –, peleas como ciego. Un ciego muy idiota.

-¡Te arrancaré esa estúpida sonrisa de una vez por todas! ¡A ti a esa zorra!

La sola mención de Candy en su boca, bastó para que Terrence saltara sobre él y rodaran por el piso como animales salvajes. Brazos y piernas se confundieron en el aire mientras uno trataba de asesinar al otro. La rudeza se tornó cruel. Ninguno de ellos permanecía inmóvil aunque sangraran y gimieran de dolor.

Descuidadamente, en una caída, Terrence golpeó la cabeza contra una roca de afilada figura. Nubló su mirada y se sintió confundido. Parpadeó con una punzada taladrando su cráneo y Edward aprovecho ese momento para fustigarle una patada en el vientre. Mareado y sin aire, el actor cerró los ojos y centró sus pensamientos. Tenía que ponerse de pie antes de un nuevo ataque. Así lo hizo, segundos antes de que Edward lanzara un segundo puntapié dirigido a su rostro. Sujetó al aire la pierna de su majestad y lo arrojó lejos, como una marioneta.

Extenuados y cada vez más débiles, ambos se pusieron lentamente de pie. La mirada de Terry siguió la mano de Edward al verla introducirse en su bolsillo. Fue fácil imaginar lo que buscaba y sacaría de ella.

-Un obsequio de cumpleaños – Edward le mostró su navaja con cobarde petulancia -. ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores?

A Terry le dio igual. Un arma, una navaja, una flecha o un hacha le habrían significado lo mismo: nada. Edward era lo bastante estúpido como para lastimarlo. No podría con él, que había probado la salvaje vida en los barrios decadentes de Londres. Su majestad solamente jugaba a matar. Él, si le daba la gana, le mostraría la forma correcta de hacerlo.

El rostro de Edward aún lucía ileso a comparación del de Candy. El aristócrata se despejó la frente y pensó en otras cien maneras de torturarlo. Cien o mil, hasta que el sufrimiento de Candy resultara un juego de niños.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es – le provocó Terrence –. ¿Fue tu obsequio por haber aprendido a hablar? Imagino lo que te dará tu padre cuando aprendas a leer.

-Dame el placer, Granchester.

-El placer es mío.

A su embestida, Terry bajó al piso y cogió un puñado de tierra que lanzó a los ojos de Edward. Éste quedó cegado y adolorido, restregándose los párpados inútilmente. Terrence, entonces, sujetó su muñeca y la golpeó contra su pierna para deshacerse de la navaja. Pero el príncipe se aferró a ella hasta que le sangrara la mano y en un repentino revés, asió al Duque del cuello, con la punta de la navaja introduciéndose en su piel.

-¡Pobre cenicienta! ¡te preguntará qué te paso en la cara, así que no olvides mencionar mi nombre!

-¡Vete al infierno!

-Después de ti… hijo de perra.

La sangre Baker que corría por sus venas estalló. Terry liberó su ira. Su fuerza volvió como una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones y golpeó a Edward justo en medio del rostro al sacudir violentamente la cabeza. La nariz de Edward se derramó en sangre. Terrence consiguió liberarse, no sin antes llevarse una herida bajo el mentón con el filo errático de la navaja.

-¡Que fastidio! – insistió Terry, a rabiar - ¡Los ebrios y vagabundos pelean mejor que tú!

-Lo sabes porque eres uno de ellos, bastardo.

-Cuando te refieras a mi madre – reviró el actor -, es "señora Baker". Lo anotaré en tu cara para que no se te olvide.

-Una zorra, una cualquiera, eso es Eleanor Baker. ¡Igual que Candice! ¡Igual que todas!

Edward levantó los brazos y se movió más rápido que Terrence. Volvió a tomarlo por el cuello y clavó con odio los dedos sobre su piel. Cayeron al piso nuevamente, uno encima del otro. Su majestad, con las facciones transfiguradas, oprimió con fuerza para asfixiarlo. No lo soltaría hasta deleitarse con su último aliento. Por su parte, el rostro de Terry enrojecía. El aire y la vida se le escapaban por la boca. Creyó ser capaz de deshacerse de Edward, pero su entereza falló y su vista comenzó a oscurecerse. Con impotencia, forcejeó aunque rápidamente perdió las energías. Unos segundos bastaron para que dejara de ver, oír y respirar.

Un golpe seco fue lo último que escuchó y de pronto, el enorme peso que lo sometía se desvaneció en una ráfaga de aire. El cuerpo de Edward fue despedido contra los matorrales del jardín, y la espalda de Archibald surgió difusa frente a los turbios ojos de Terrence.

-¿Pensabas divertirte tú sólo? – le preguntó, mirándole de soslayo –. Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con su majestad – agregó Archie –. Y yo que pensé no volver a verte, Edward. Que agradable sorpresa.

-Lárgate – murmuró Terry, en medio de un acceso de tos – es mío.

-Era tuyo – Archibald sonrió a su presa y saboreó el festín –, ahora es mi turno.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? – William desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y escuchó con atención.

Berth intentó distraerle nuevamente, pero con un movimiento enérgico de su brazo le pidió silencio. Fijó su atención en el jardín y supo de inmediato que sucedía.

-Aguarda, William.

-¿Qué pretendías, Berth? - inquirió Albert, molesto antes de atravesar la puerta – ¿Ganar tiempo?

-Se merecía una lección – musitó Berth para sí mismo y siguió al patriarca Andrey –. Albert, espera.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué?! – demandó Archie, al golpear sin descanso el rostro herido de Edward - ¡Ellas no se merecían esto! ¡Annie no merecía morir! ¿Por qué, maldito, por qué?

-¡Basta! – Terry tiró del brazo de Archibald pero no pudo apartarlo - ¡Es suficiente! – insistió al darse cuenta del ciego ataque de su rival que podría terminar en una tragedia.

-¡Déjame! ¡Yo sí voy a matarlo!

-¡No seas estúpido! – vociferó el actor - ¡Míralo! ¡Ya basta!

-¡No! ¡Él no conoce la piedad, así que no la tendré con él!

-¡Archie! – la voz de Albert cruzó el jardín y llegó hasta su sobrino que, trastornado, le ignoró - ¡Suéltalo!

-¡NO!

-¡Dije que lo sueltes! – William utilizó toda la fuerza de sus brazos para, de un tirón, separar a la víctima de su victimario - ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¿Perdiste el juicio?

Berth se aproximó a su hermano y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Pudo haber sentido lástima por él, su aspecto era lamentable, sin embargo, el recuerdo de Candy y de todo el dolor que había causado a gente inocente, evitó su piedad.

Repentinamente, Edward se deshizo Berth, empujándole lejos para empuñar de nuevo su navaja. Nadie reaccionó a tiempo y el noble se lanzó contra Archibald con el único fin de atravesarle el pecho. Albert se le adelantó con extraordinarios reflejos y se interpuso entre el arma y su sobrino. La navaja cumplió con su cometido, pero la destreza de William consiguió evitar una herida mortal. Un sencillo, aunque escandaloso rasguño, fue lo que marcó su costado derecho, manchando su camisa de sangre. El brazo de Terrence surgió de la nada y anudó la mano de Edward a su espalda. Consiguió desarmarlo y someterlo al fin. Alarmado, Archie sostuvo a Albert quien examinó su propio pecho para notar la incipiente hemorragia que consideró pasajera e inofensiva.

-¡Largo! – exigió Terry antes de liberar a Edward y clavar la mirada en Berth - ¡Fuera de aquí los dos!

-Albert ¿estás bien? – preguntó Archibald, con culpabilidad.

-Sí, tranquilízate, sólo es un rasguño.

-Pero sangras demasiado.

-No es nada – insistió William, sosteniendo el brazo torpe de su sobrino –. No te asustes. Estoy bien.

-¡No olvidaré esto, William! – vociferó Edward a lo lejos.

-¡Bien! – respondió Albert en afrenta - ¡Recuérdalo cuando intentes acercarte a nosotros de nuevo!

-Vamos – Berth arrastró a su hermano con él –. No te preocupes William, esta será la última vez que nos veamos – finalmente, metros más adelante, los príncipes herederos desaparecieron por la puerta del jardín sin mediar otra palabra.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Stear se acercó a toda prisa, dándose cuenta que había llegado tarde.

-Llama de nuevo al médico – pidió Terrence - Albert, ¿cómo estás?

-Ya les dije que no es nada. Únicamente un arañazo.

-Entremos – dijo Archibald, pasando el brazo de William sobre sus hombros – te ayudaré.

-Me ayudarían más – refutó el joven patriarca –, si dejaran de comportarse como niños.

-Lo siento – se disculpó su sobrino – no debiste interponerte.

-Entremos – sugirió el aristócrata –. No quiero que Candy se dé cuenta de esto.

* * *

-¿Que si no escuché qué?

-Esos gritos – Candy desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, segura de lo que acababa de oir.

-No sé de que hablas – Tom se interpuso a su vista y le obsequió una brillante sonrisa - ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

-N-no. Ayúdame – la pecosa estiró el brazo, sacando la pierna del colchón.

-¿Ayudarte a qué? ¿qué haces?

-Quiero saber qué fue eso.

-¿Que fue qué?, olvídalo – el vaquero la obligó a volver a la cama –, ¿Sabes lo que me haría el Duque si te ve levantada?

-¿A quién le importa?, ayúdame.

-A mí me importa.

-¡Tom!

-¡Candy!

-Bien – resolvió, deshaciéndose de las mantas – no necesito de ti.

Segura de lo que había escuchado, y de lo que su corazón le decía, Candy acomodó a una dormida Ivie a un costado de su cama. Procuró no despertarla y mientras tanto desarrolló una cruenta batalla de murmullos con Tom.

-¡Basta de caprichos! ¡vuelve a la cama!

-¡No! – arguyó ella, manoteando.

-¡Cabeza dura!

-¡Cabeza de piedra!

En su irresponsable intento por ponerse de pie y dar un paso hacia su armario en busca de su bata, Candy sufrió un intenso mareo que enseguida le provocó náuseas. Se dobló por la mitad y de inmediato la costilla rota la hizo gemir de dolor.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto?!

-Estás lastimada – Tom la sostuvo y la devolvió a la cama cuidadosamente - ¿te lo explico con manzanas?

-Pero, tengo que...

-Curarte, Candy. Eso tienes que hacer ¿quieres preocuparnos más? – le recriminó al arroparla bajo los cobertores - ¿No has visto la cara de todos?, no han dormido en días.

-Lo lamento.

-No lo lamentes. Sólo cuida de ti. Tal vez escuchaste a Terry y Archie riñendo como de costumbre. Lo hacen a diario, no es extraño.

-¿Cómo?

-Tenerte cerca los vuelve locos – bromeó el vaquero, guiñándole un ojo –. Y necesitan demostrártelo.

-No digas eso – gruño Candy – no es gracioso.

-Sus caras sí lo son.

-¿Podrías averiguar qué sucedió?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Por favor.

-Pero...

-Por favor... – le suplicó de nuevo –, prometo quedarme aquí y portarme bien.

-No pongas esa cara – refutó Tom –, aunque ahora comprendo de dónde la aprendió Ivanna. Pero ni siquiera así vas a convencerme.

-Averigua si todo está bien.

-Todo está bien. No necesito ir.

-¡Tom!

-¡Candy!

* * *

Albert fue conducido hasta su recámara. Allí, les mostró a todos que la herida en su pecho era en efecto superficial e inofensiva. Consiguió hacerlos desistir de llamar al médico y se limitó a curarse el desgarre con gasa y alcohol.

-¿Y bien? – Albert lanzó la pregunta, con toda la ecuanimidad de la que fue capaz – ¿Quién fue el que ideó todo esto?

Stear carraspeó por lo bajo y su tío supo que él era el primer descalificado. Solamente quedaron dos posibles responsables.

-¿No piensan responder? – insistió.

-No lo planeé con Terrence – confesó Archie – pero no pude resistirlo. Además – arguyó el chico –, Edward estaba a punto de asesinar a este idiota. Alguien tenía que ayudarlo.

-¿Terry, es cierto?

-¿Te sientes mejor, Albert? – fue su parca respuesta.

-Sí, pero quiero una explicación de lo que...

-No tengo porque darte nada – zanjó el aristócrata – o explicarte algo.

-Estás en mi casa – le recordó William –. La merezco y la exijo. ¿Te diste cuenta que tal vez has puesto a Candy y a esa niña en un peligro mayor? Alimentaste el rencor de Edward. ¿Por qué?

-Si ya estás mejor – le ignoró Terrence –, me retiro.

-Maldito necio – murmuró el joven patriarca, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Al menos arréglate la cara y ponte algo de hielo en esos golpes – añadió antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta –, así no preocuparás más a Candy.

-Yo también me voy – dijo Archie – con permiso. Lamento lo sucedido.

-Pero, Archie... – el otrora vagabundo, se quedó boquiabierto sintiéndose completamente ignorado.

-Si no estuviera seguro que Archie es mi único hermano – repuso Stear al sentarse junto a su tío – diría que Terry es su mellizo.

* * *

-¡Hey! – Archie se volvió al escuchar el enérgico gritó de Terry sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?

-No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

-¿Y eso qué?

-A nadie – repitió –, mucho menos a ti.

-No me debes nada – resolvió Archie, molesto – no lo hice para ayudarte. Si alguien está interesado en que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas soy yo. Intervine sólo para divertirme. Lo que te suceda es lo que menos me importa en este mundo.

-Por primera vez uno de tus deseos te será concedido. Estás de suerte.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos – declaró el actor.

-Eso es evidente. Dime algo que no sepa.

-Pero hay algo en lo que coincidimos – continuó –. Nos guste o no.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Su felicidad – Terry miró a Archie fijamente a los ojos, como si intentara, por primera vez, comunicarse con él.

-Imaginas que para ella eso significa estar a tu lado ¿cierto?

-Imaginé mal. Está es tu oportunidad. La última que tienes.

-¿Qué dices? – Archibald arqueó las cejas pronunciadamente y le observó como si hablase en otro idioma.

-Detesto la idea de verte junto a ella – le confesó, airado.

-¿Supones que debo solicitar tu consentimiento para acercarme a mi propia familia?, eres un…

-¡Cállate y escucha!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Habla de una vez!

-¡Volveré por ella! ¡Haré hasta lo imposible por recuperarla! – Terrence pronunció aquellas palabras como un juramento – Pero si no es así, si no lo consigo…

-¿Estás diciendo que te vas?

-Más te vale cuidar de ella, o yo mismo te asesinaré sin piedad.

-¿Adónde? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Por qué? – rió Terrence con desgano – ¿Vas a escribirme?

-¿Sabes cuánto vas a lastimarla? – inquirió Archibald, azorado – ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué de pronto te importa?, es lo mejor que te podría pasar. Serás tú quien tenga la oportunidad de consolarla y quizás, hacer que me olvide.

-No seas idiota – increpó su rival –, no quiero verla sufrir. Esa no es la forma en la que quiero estar a su lado.

-Entonces, busca la correcta.

-¿Te rindes? – lo desafió – ¿Eso es lo que pasa?

-Deuda saldada, Cornwell.

-Salvarte la vida – le dijo - no me alcanza para comprar su corazón.

-No lo compres – aconsejó el aristócrata –. Conquístalo.

Terry dio media vuelta para ir a su recámara. Archie lo siguió con la mirada, tratando de darle un significado a sus palabras. Dubitativo, entró a su alcoba sin sentir, extrañamente, el goce o el festejo de aquella partida anunciada.

* * *

-No se ve nada desde aquí.

-Por eso quiero que bajes – objetó la pecosa.

-Seguramente escuchaste mal. No veo a alguien arrancándole la cabeza a otro.

-¡Sé lo que oí!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Silencio! – advirtió Tom – ¡Despertarás a la niña!

-¡Tú también, silencio!

En ese momento, sigilosamente, la puerta de la alcoba se abrió para dar paso al dueño de la mansión. Tom y Candy respectivamente callaron en respuesta a la cálida sonrisa de Albert.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No – aseguró pecas -, adelante.

-Si tienes ánimos de discutir – dijo William – es porque posiblemente te sientes mejor. ¿Me equivoco?

-Tom y yo discutíamos – explicó ella – porque sé que algo sucedió en el jardín y él piensa que miento. Y no me digas lo mismo porque no voy a creerte.

-¿Qué pudo haber sucedido? – la herida en su pecho le recordó que el mentiroso era él, pero continuó con la farsa.

-Albert, dime la verdad. ¿Archie y Terry pelearon de nuevo?

-No estoy seguro.

-¡Albert!

-No te exaltes, pequeña. No es bueno para tu salud. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Comida? – los ojos de la pecosa brillaron como un lucero a mitad de la noche.

-Me llevaré a la niña para que ustedes puedan platicar a solas – Tom se acercó a la cama de su hermana y tomó a Ivanna entre sus brazos –. Quizás también ella tenga hambre.

-Pero sigue dormida – refutó Candy.

-Está exhausta – explicó William – ayer pasó todo el día con los Britter.

-¿Con los Britter? – inquirió la pecosa, arqueando una ceja.

-Volveremos pronto – dijo Tom antes de salir con Ivanna de la alcoba.

-Candy – murmuró Ivie sorpresivamente.

-¿Si, cielo?

-¿No te irás otra vez, verdad?

-No – le aseguró desde el fondo de su corazón –. Aquí me quedaré. Te lo prometo.

-Permiso – añadió el vaquero y salieron.

Al fin, padre e hija adoptiva estaban solos. La explicación no sería larga pero tampoco sencilla, Albert lo sabía.

-El doctor dijo que debes comer bien. Estás desnutrida.

-¿Qué pasa, Albert?, quiero saberlo.

-Pasan muchas cosas, ¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

-¿Quién peleaba en el jardín?

-Terry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Era con Archie?

-Nadie de los que te hemos visto – respondió con un hondo suspiro – ha ignorado las marcas en tu cara. Es doloroso no poder haberlo evitado.

-No es su culpa.

-Lo sabemos, pero alguien que te quiere tanto como Terrence no resistió quedarse de brazos cruzados. Desgraciadamente, utiliza sus propios métodos y no siempre son los más adecuados.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Edward estuvo aquí. Él, su hermano y su padre.

-¿Aquí? – súbitamente, las manos de la pecosa comenzaron a temblar sin que ella misma se diera cuenta – ¿Él… estuvo aquí?

-No te asustes – Albert las cobijó bajo las suyas, protectoramente –, ya se han ido.

-Así que fue él con quien Terry peleaba.

-Sí. Y aunque prometí no mencionarlo, a tus preguntas necesito responder con la verdad. Nunca te he mentido ni lo haré.

-Gracias.

-No te sientas mal por eso – apuntó William, acariciando su mejilla –. No es tu culpa. Terry lo decidió así.

-Todos han sufrido por mi causa. He complicado tanto las cosas que…

-Te dije que no te culparas.

-Es la verdad – sollozó sin remedio –. Lo lamento tanto.

-Empiezo a disgustarme contigo. Deja de hablar de esa manera.

-¿Cómo está, Terry? ¿Se hizo daño?

-Hablas como si no lo conocieras. Tiene unos cuantos raspones en la cara pero sobrevivirá.

-Bruto – dijo Candy, combinando graciosamente la risa con el llanto –. Cuando le vea será como verme a mí en el espejo ¿no?

-Igual – sonrió Albert y le apretó la nariz cariñosamente –. Deja de llorar. Has pasado la mitad de tu vida llorando. Lo has hecho desde el día en que te conocí.

-¿Desde el día en que…? – Candy entrecerró los ojos, desconcertada –. No lloraba cuando me conociste. Estaba a punto de ahogarme pero no recuerdo haber…

-No te conocí ese día. Te conocí años antes.

-¿Años antes?

-Sí – Albert respiró profundo y miró al techo, en remembranza –. Te vi por primera vez en cierta colina un día soleado de verano, donde cierta niña lloraba amargamente con una pequeña carta aferrada a su mano.

-¿Qué?

-Allí te conocí, pequeña llorona.

-En la colina… en la colina de… tú… ¿Tú?

-Respira – le pidió William al verla ofuscarse de golpe.

-¿Qué respire?, pero… pero tú… ¿Tú eras…?

-Obedece. Respira. Estás perdiendo el color en tus mejillas.

La pecosa obedeció a regañadientes y aspiró hondo.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó el joven patriarca y sujetó su mano.

-Mejor. Ahora repite lo que acabas de decir.

-Hace casi diez años te encontré en la Colina de Pony, Candy – declaró con firmeza – Sí, el niño rubio con la gaita en su regazo era yo.

-Albert, tú… ¿El príncipe de la colina?, ¿Mi príncipe?

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte llamarme así. Gracias.

-Dios... – exhaló pesadamente – esto parece una broma. No lo es, ¿cierto?

-No, y hay más.

-¿Más? – chilló Candy – ¿Y tú eras quien jamás me había mentido?

-No te mentí. Únicamente no te había dicho toda la verdad. Aún falta lo más importante, ¿estás lista?

-Creo que no.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? – Tom, boquiabierto y asombrado, ajustó con excesiva fuerza el vendaje de Terrence, sin notarlo.

-¡Ay!, ten cuidado. Todavía duele.

-No se compara al dolor que sentirás cuando te rompa las piernas – dijo y terminó el último nudo - ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Por qué?

-Déjalo – el aristócrata le arrebató la gasa y terminó de curarse la rodilla – eres más torpe que Candy.

-Responde. ¿Por qué te vas?

-Volveré con mi padre. Se lo prometí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Ayer.

-¿A eso vino? ¿A llevarte con él?

-¿Tengo que responderte de nuevo?

-Pero... – Tom sacudió la cabeza, como si sus pensamientos hubiesen naufragado – ¿Y Candy?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Te quedaste idiota de golpe? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Ella estará bien. Hablas como si ella fuera la tonta.

-Juraste que…

-¡Yo no juré nada! – estalló el actor -. Y deja de hacer tantas preguntas.

-No entiendo. Se supone que ustedes…

-No hay un "ustedes". Nuestro viaje juntos terminó.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No lo sé.

-No lo sabes – repitió el vaquero, incrédulo –, eso es muy reconfortante.

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Para ti o para ella?, si quieres que sea fácil para ti, deja una nota diciendo: sé feliz, gusto en conocerte. Ella lo amará.

-Tal vez sea mejor no decirle nada.

-Idiota – resopló Tom –. Juro que si le haces eso, romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo.

-No quiero irme – confesó Terrence, como si hablara consigo mismo –, si pudiera quedarme con mi madre… pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Quieres saber la razón por la que tengo que irme?

-¿Te parece que no quiero?

-Tendrás que prometerme callar. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

-No te garantizo nada. No si Candy es la más perjudicada.

-No lo es – admitió con tristeza –, soy yo quien la pierde a ella.

* * *

-¿Cómo podré pagarte todo, Albert?, ¿Cómo podría?

-No quiero que me lo pagues, Candy – sonrió Albert, besando su mano –. No lo hice por eso. Únicamente he querido tu felicidad desde el día en que te conocí hasta hoy.

-En Lakewood, en Londres, en todas partes. Sabías dónde me encontraba y cuidabas de mí. Aparecías por casualidad, o fingías que lo era, pero en realidad me seguías para vigilarme.

-Vigilarte como mi amiga. No como mi prisionera.

-Siempre que tenía un problema, apareces milagrosamente para solucionarlo. Y yo que creí que era mi buena suerte.

-¿San Albert?

-¿San Albert? – rió la pecosa – ¿quién te...? ah, espera – comprendió de golpe – ya sé de dónde salió ese sobrenombre.

-Acertaste, _tarzán pecoso_.

-Quiero verlo – Candy sintió un deseo irrefrenable de oír su voz y mirar sus ojos - ¿dónde está?

-Curándose las heridas de la cara. Le pedí que lo hiciera para que no te preocupara.

-¿Tan mal está?

-No lo suficiente como para retenerlo en su habitación, sabiendo que tú quieres verlo.

-Albert...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… - la pecosa tragó saliva con dificultad y respiró hondo –, quisiera preguntarte…

-¿Sí?

-¿Terry puede ir a Lakewood con nosotros?

-Si él acepta, no tengo por qué oponerme.

-¿Cuándo volveremos?

-Si tu salud mejora, pasado mañana.

-Yo me siento muy bien. De verdad.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – William enmarañó cariñosamente su cabello –, en ese caso le diré a la tía abuela que estás lista para comenzar con tus lecciones.

-¿Lecciones?

-Las que dejaste pendientes en el Colegio San Pablo. No piensas dejar de estudiar, ¿o sí, Candy?

-¿Eh?

-Le llamaré para decirle que ya puedes recibirla. Le dará mucho gusto verte.

-Mmh… yo… Albert…

-¿Quieres saludarla?, puedo ayudarte a bajar si quieres.

-¡Ay! – Candy se llevó la mano al torso, fingiendo una terrible punzada de dolor - ¡Me duele!

-¿Te duele? – Albert enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos –. Comprendo. Y la cabeza también, asumo.

-Oh, si. Mucho. Y ya que lo mencionas – se colocó la mano sobre la frente y empezó a respirar fatigosamente – creo que tengo fiebre.

William esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y miró a su pequeña embustera con dulzura.

-De acuerdo. Las clases de la tía abuela pueden esperar hasta que lleguemos a Lakewood.

-¿Por qué se mueve tanto el piso? – Candy le observó por el rabillo del ojo, pretendiendo un mareo.

-Bien – Albert elevó los ojos al cielo, derrotado –. No tiene que ser la tía abuela tu nueva maestra. Pensaré en otras opciones.

-Parece que ya me siento mejor. Sólo necesito descansar y comer mucho.

-Tramposa – el joven patriarca le obsequió un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación –. No se te ocurra ponerte de pie ¿me escuchaste?, vendré con tu cena.

-¡Sí, señor!

* * *

-Estoy seguro que lo vi. ¿Dónde esta?

Aquello, sabía Archibald, era una mala idea. La evidencia de sus malos modales. Sin embargo, mientras registraba las pertenencias de Stear, le importó poco menos que nada. Al menos no tanto como averiguar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano. Alistear llevaba días comportándose de manera ausente y pensativa. Leía los diarios cada mañana con extraña fascinación. Parecía meditar por los rincones de la mansión, como si ideara un nuevo invento. Pero Archie sabía que no era así. Su alegría por el regreso de Candy era indudable, pero la lejanía de sus pensamientos también.

-Fuerza aérea francesa... – leyó Archibald cuando al fin halló el anuncio de periódico – ¿Francia? ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

Apuntes, anotaciones, recortes y una hermosa fotografía de un Biplano flete modelo 17 eran, entre otras cosas, las pertenencias que Archibald acababa de revolver con descuido sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué te pasa? – musitó para sí.

-Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo a ti... – dijo su hermano mayor a sus espaldas - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación hurgando entre mis pertenencias?

-Stear, pensé que estabas en…

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? – el inventor señaló el brazo que Archie escondía detrás de sí.

-Na-nada.

-Déjame ver.

-Perdóname, no debí haber entrado en tu cuarto de esta forma. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Un momento – dijo al obstruirle el paso – te pregunté qué tienes en la mano.

-Nada.

-¿Qué escondes, Archie?

-¿Yo? – finalmente, Cornwell estalló –. ¿Por qué no te haces esa misma pregunta, Stear?, has estado actuando de manera extraña sin decirle nada a nadie. El que esconde algo eres tú.

-Tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?, ¿Esto es una tontería? – el brazo de Archibald se alargó para mostrarle el trozo de papel que guardaba en la espalda.

-Te dije que no significaba nada – objetó –. No es importante.

-Si no es importante ¿por qué lo guardas entre tus libros? ¿ahora coleccionas tonterías y basura?

-Dámelo.

-No. Responde.

-Dámelo, te digo – Stear intentó arrebatarle el anuncio pero Archie, hábilmente, lo evitó –. Deja de jugar, Archie.

-No te lo daré ni te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas qué te sucede.

-¡Archie!

-¡Habla! – le demandó, yendo de un sitio a otro de la alcoba – ¡Dime qué te pasa!

-No me pasa nada. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-Las necesarias hasta que me convenzas. ¿Qué ocurre, Stear? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que sí – el inventor se rindió y decidió sentarse sobre su cama para deshacerse de sus anteojos y restregarse la cara –. No es importante, Archie – le repitió –. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

-¿Por ir a la guerra? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Estás aburrido o te volviste loco de golpe?

-No he dicho que iré a ninguna parte.

-No te lo permitiría.

-No puedes prohibirme nada, hermano – le sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces – repuso Archibald, con un nudo en la garganta – ¿lo has considerado?

-N-no. Claro que no.

-Mientes.

-¿Y si así fuera qué? – Stear le enfrentó con los ojos firmes en los suyos –. Nadie puede decirme qué hacer o qué pensar.

-¡Stear!, ¡Jamás permitiré que vayas a un sitio como ese para morir estúpidamente!

-¡No es estúpido luchar por algo en lo que crees!

-¡Es estúpido y no te dejaré hacerlo!

-Archie… - conmovido pero a la vez harto, el inventor exhaló pesadamente y desvió la mirada –, no voy a discutir contigo.

-No te irás – insistió con vehemencia –. Si lo haces, no te lo perdonaré.

-¿Te importaría dejarme solo, por favor?

-Demonios… – Archibald maldijo por lo bajo, arrojando el papel periódico a la basura –. De acuerdo, quédate sólo. Tú y tú misterios me fastidian.

Sin meditar en lo que acababa de decir, Archibald dejó la habitación con un azote de puerta. Stear conocía a su hermano, y sabía que estaba asustado. Sintió pena y remordimiento. Sus planes, aún trazados en su mente a manera de borrador, podrían ocasionarle un daño irreparable a su familia. _Ya se la pasará, _pensó el inventor al recostarse en su cama. Archie pensó lo mismo al llegar a la suya. Tal vez al volver a Lakewood, Stear volvería a ser el de siempre.

Tal vez.

* * *

_O tal vez no._

Como un animal en cautiverio, Terry recorría lo largo del pasillo, dudando en decirle a Candy lo de su partida. Si hubiese caminado sobre la alfombra veinte minuto más, habría hecho un enorme agujero en el piso que lo hubiera conducido al centro de la tierra.

_¿Pero qué le voy a decir?__ ¿Y cómo?_

-¿Terry? – William lo había estado observando con atención durante un par de minutos. Sabía lo que le pasaba e inevitablemente quiso animarlo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Es tu turno de cuidarla?

-Ah, sí. Sólo estaba…

-Está bien – se aproximó unos pasos y tocó su hombro – todo está bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir esa puerta y entrar. La persona que te conoce mejor está allí dentro, no tienes nada que temer.

Recorrer los cinco metros que lo separaban de _la persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie_, le pareció tan largo y exhaustivo como recorrer cinco mil kilómetros bajo el sol del desierto.

Una feroz batalla se libraba en su mente y en su corazón. Albert podía escucharla con facilidad. No hubiese sido complicado intervenir y salvarlo de su indecisión, pero Terrence era el encargado de su destino. El único que debía resolverlo.

-Oye, rebelde – le dijo antes de verlo entrar a la alcoba. Terry reparó de reojo, con la mirada turbia y ausente.

-¿Sí?

-Esto también… pasará.

* * *

-No, no lo haré – resolvió rotundamente Elizabeth – No puedo.

-Mi amor...

-No puedo – repitió la mujer, con el llanto contenido en la garganta.

-Tú también te has encariñado con esa niña, no lo niegues. Vi cómo la mirabas, cómo…

-Sí, pero esa niña no es Annie – reviró –. Deja de torturarme.

-No – aceptó estoicamente el señor Britter –, no es nuestra hija pero si ambos lo deseamos podría llenar ese vacío tan grande.

-Annie es irremplazable. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Robert?

-Vamos, linda – el gentil hombre se arrodilló frente a su esposa y tomó sus manos –. Comprendo tu angustia, pero eso no puede detener nuestras vidas. Nuestro deseo de ser padres y de colmar de amor a una criatura aún sigue allí. Ivanna nunca reemplazará a Annie, pero también es cierto que Annie no volverá.

-Basta, por favor.

-Sé que nuestra hija nos mira en este momento y desea nuestra felicidad. Elizabeth, a través de esa pequeña, podremos seguir amándola y recordándola como ella a nosotros.

-Robert – la mirada de infinita tristeza de Elizabeth se fundió en la de él - ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-Mucho. Pero tengo más miedo de renunciar a esta oportunidad que al fracaso de haberlo hecho.

El matrimonio Britter se abrazó fuerte, confortándose el alma que aún añoraba la de Annie. Se estrecharon hasta no dejar espacio para la duda o el temor. En silencio se prometieron enfrentar el reto más peligroso e incierto de la vida: amar. Amar y entregarse nuevamente a alguien con la plena consciencia de que podrían ganar o perder. No obstante, el precio de perder no se comparaba con el de obtener, valientemente, un obsequio celestial llamado hijo. Lo harían, lo intentarían de nuevo. Por ellos, por Annie y por la nueva integrante de la familia Britter.

* * *

-¿Candy?

Terrence abrió la puerta de su alcoba y observó a su pecoso ángel cobijado entre las gruesas y blancas sábanas de su cama. Su rubia cabellera esparcida en la almohada, parecía oro líquido que acariciaba su blanca piel. Estupefacto, el aristócrata se aproximó al borde y la llamó por segunda vez, sin dejar de contemplar con embeleso lo hermosa que era.

-¿Estás dormida, Candy?

-Sí – murmuró ella, con media sonrisa asomando a su rostro – profundamente.

-Lo sabía. Ni siquiera en sueños puedes dejar de hablar. ¿Qué necesitas para lograrlo? ¿Comida en la boca?

-¡Hey!

_Say goodnight, not goodbye__  
You will never leave my heart behind  
__Like the path, of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are_

Candy abrió los ojos con las cejas encorvadas y fingiéndose molesta, intentó incorporarse pero Terry la detuvo.

-No lo hagas. Todavía no es bueno que te fuerces a nada.

-Estoy bien. Si no muevo mi cuerpo me siento más cansada y ya no quiero seguir en la cama.

-No seas necia.

-No soy necia.

-Sí lo eres. Estás discutiendo conmigo.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí lo estás.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡No! – exclamó y se inclinó hacia él para pegarle en el brazo. Desafortunadamente, las costillas rotas seguía allí - ¡Ay! ¡me duele!

-¡Tonta! ¡Te lo advertí!

Terry la sujetó entre sus brazos pero Candy, antes que preferir apoyarse en las almohadas nuevamente, se sostuvo con fuerza de él y se acercó a su rostro para mirar sus hermosos ojos azules. Su boca era un poderoso magneto que la hipnotizó por completo. El actor siguió su mirada y adivinando sus pensamientos, evocó al romance.

_-Si con mi boca por demás indigna, profano este santo relicario_– dijo –, _he aquí la gentil expiación: mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto_. (1)

-No sé – murmuró Candy, temblorosa y extasiada –, qué es lo que sigue.

_-No importa_ – Terry deslizó los brazos por su espalda y atrajo su frágil cuerpo al suyo – _deja que hagan los labios lo que las manos hacen. Ellos te rezan, accede tú para que la fe no se cambie en desesperación y no te muevas mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarias _(2)

En el mismo instante, como si lo hubiesen planeado, ambos cerraron los ojos y buscaron en la oscuridad de su mirada, sus labios. Cálidos y dispuestos se encontraron uno frente al otro. Terry saboreó la tierna piel de su boca mientras Candy, sin resistencia, correspondió a su demanda. El actor deseó estar en ella. Quedarse a su lado perpetuamente, sin interrupciones, sin mañanas siguientes. Acarició sus mejillas y grabó cada línea. Aunque pecara contra el mundo, congelaría ese instante en su memoria y lucharía fieramente contra el olvido. Maldito olvido y distancia que amenazaban quitarle lo único real que había poseído en toda su vida. Pero no sería esa noche. Aquel momento era de ellos, y la besaría hasta agotarla para después suplicarle continuar.

_In the spark that lies beneath the coals__  
In the secret place inside your soul__  
Keep my life, in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not goodbye_

-Te quiero – susurró Candy sobre sus labios.

-Te amo, pecosa – Terry absorbió su aliento y acalló sus deliciosos murmullos femeninos con su húmeda boca que reclamaba su entrega.

_N__o quiero dejarte, no quiero…_

-No te vayas – Terry abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando Candy pareció adivinarle el pensamiento.

-¿Qué? – preguntó inquieto.

-Ven conmigo a Lakewood.

-¿Lakewood?

-Sí.

Cabizbajo, Terrence pensó demasiado tiempo en la respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?

No podía decírselo. Todavía tenía unos días, sólo unos cuantos y después…

-Terry, ¿qué es?

-Nada - le sonrió, haciendo gala de sus dotes como actor – me gustaría ir con ustedes. Estar contigo allí.

-¿De verdad? – los ojos de Candy saltaron emocionados.

-Sí. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Albert dijo que pasado mañana.

-Entonces, pasado mañana será.

-Gracias – la pecosa, desbordante de felicidad, se abrazó a su cintura hasta que la punzada en el torso apareció de nuevo – ¡Auch!

-¿Quieres estarte quieta? – la reprendió y le ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo un rato más?

-Es mi turno cuidarte. Velaré tu sueño toda la noche, si así lo deseas.

-Así lo deseo.

_Don't you fear, when you dream__  
Waking up is never what it seem__  
Like a jewel buried deep  
__Like a promise meant to keep  
You are everything you ought to be__  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
__I'll be right, by your side  
Say goodnight, not goodbye_

-Pero – apuntó Terrence, con hondo sarcasmo –, procura no roncar. Es vergonzoso y puedes despertar a los vecinos.

-¿Qué?

-Hablo en serio. Podrías pasar fácilmente como un oso.

-¡Terry!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo he comprobado!

-¡Bruto! – le gritó antes de mostrarle la lengua.

-No me provoques – el actor entornó la voz y miró sus labios amenazadoramente –. No hagas eso de nuevo o no respondo.

-¿Cómo? – Candy se quedó pasmada y boquiabierta.

-Ya me escuchaste – dijo, acariciando su barbilla y amenazándola con el incitante brillo de su mirada.

El instinto en la piel le gritaba al aristócrata que tomara a esa mujer entre sus brazos y la besara hasta hartarse. Algo imposible en realidad. Hartarse de Candy era inconcebible. Jamás podría saciar aquel sentimiento que compartía con ella: intenso, vivo, urgente y suyo.

-Buenas noches, Terry.

-Hasta mañana, pecosa – dijo y besó su frente – y recuerda no roncar.

Contenido hasta la locura, Terrence arropó a su pecosa y se limitó a mirarla dormir. Nadie perturbaría su sueño. No mientras él la custodiara como al más preciado tesoro de la tierra.

Durante la madrugada, para no incomodarla, se mudó al sillón que hizo las veces de cama frente a la de ella. Como un lobo vigía, nunca la perdió de vista. En un par de ocasiones, contempló la luna a través del ventanal y sus delgadas cortinas. Se imaginó el amanecer del séptimo día y sintió nauseas. Tenía que aceptarlo, aquella no era una noche más junto a Candice, era una menos.

_You are everything you ought to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my life, in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not goodbye_

_**Beth Nielson Chapman**_

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas originales****:**

Querido Dios: Casi nunca te entiendo, casi nunca… y a pesar de que en ocasiones he osado hacerlo, siempre pierdo la batalla cuando se trata de demostrarnos mutuo amor. Me olvidaba que en los momentos más solitarios, el único que se queda junto a mi eres tú… y que justamente en esos instantes es cuando te manifiestas en una mirada, en una sonrisa, en los ojos de alguien a quien jamás había visto y que ahora, sólo ahora, me ha hecho recuperar por poco tiempo, la ilusión de volverme a enamorar… y digo por poco tiempo para no perder la costumbre de la autocompasión y de la deliciosa sensación de la tristeza…

Este capítulo lo dedico al amor… al profundo amor que inunda mi corazón y que se había olvidado de las formas de ese sentimiento borrado en mi memoria. Tal vez sea sólo una ilusión en medio del desierto, pero el agua de ese oasis me ha mojado los labios para poder seguir caminando en busca de mí… y de ti… quien quiera que seas.

Gracias por leerme. Gracias de verdad.

Emera

p.d. A todas aquellas (os) quienes hayan visto alguna vez el final de la primera temporada de Dawson's Creek, cuando por fin Dawson besa a Joey, recordarán esta canción que he transcrito al final. Es muy linda ¿no?

* * *

**NOTAS ACTUALES:**

**Reeven**: No tengo idea de cambiar el final. En lo particular a mi me gustó porque es acorde a los animes japoneses. No es triste, para todas aquellas que no han leído esta historia. Pero bueno, no hablemos más de eso para no hacer un spoiler, va? de todas maneras, gracias Reeven por tus bellas palabras y conceptos. Ojalá te siga divirtiendo y quizás, la idea para Azul sea un epílogo o una segunda parte, no lo sé aún.

**Irlanda**: El oasis son sus mensajes que me curan de muchos ratos de imnominia. Arigato. Gracias por ser y estar.

**Roni**: Si un día logro sacarte una lágrima en el trabajo, y te reclaman por eso, diles que se arreglen conmigo. Que no arruinen el momento. Gracias por leer.

**Dayana**: De pronto se me olvida que hay gente gentil, sincera y con un gran corazón que todavía lee lo que escribo con el único ánimo de disfrutar de un rato de esparcimiento. Dejaré de preocuparme por las pequeñeces que a veces molestan mi concentración, pequeñeces y gente pequeña, y pondré más atención en la gente como tú. La que sí cuenta y vale para mí. Gracias

**Sumomo**-chan: me encantan tus mensajes porque me tardo un buen rato en descifrarlos! hehe, lo digo con todo cariño. Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar un mensaje aunque estés apurada. Se te agradece de corazón. Beso a Hideki.

**Leyla**: la adicción a Candy la compartimos, y quizás, como homenaje a esa historia que me cambió la vida, que me la salvó, me esfuerzo por dejar a quienes les interese, un trozo de ese homenaje. Gracias por darte el tiempo de releer la historia y ojalá te guste más ésta versión, porque también la reescribí como signo de respeto para quienes merecen buena redacción y gramática. Eres muy linda, te agradezco tus conceptos y cariño virtual.

Les mando un abrazo a ustedes, y a quienes anónimamente le dan un click a este cuento Azul. Gracias.

Ja!

Emera-chan

p.s. Ya casi termino el capítulo de Yume. Estén pendientes este fin de semana. Un beso.

* * *

**Referencias:**

(1) Fragmento de: Romeo y Julieta. Acto Primero. Escena V. _Salón en casa de Capuleto._

(2) Fragmento de: Romeo y Julieta. Acto Primero. Escena V. _Salón en casa de Capuleto._


	26. Ahora o nunca

**CAPITULO XXVI**

_**Ahora o nunca**_

**Lakewood  
Agosto de 1915.**

_¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, Candy?_

La estación de trenes se erguía delante de ella, sólida y fría como su convicción. Sin embargo, la duda comenzó a rondar en su cabeza como una nube negra en un cielo despejado y tranquilo.

_¿Has comenzado a dudar?, que oportuna eres._

Desde la acera contraria, en donde descendió de la carreta minutos atrás, la pecosa suspiró profundo para hacerle llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones, pero sobretodo, valor a su espíritu.

_Viniste hasta aquí, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hazlo ya!_

Dio un paso y luego otro. Repitió el movimiento para obligar a su cuerpo, de manera mecánica, a hacer lo que su voluntad le negaba.

_¿Qué ocurre contigo, Candice White? ¡Apresúrate!_

El reloj colgado en la entrada de la estación marcaba diez minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana.

_¿Estás lista para todo? ¿Hasta para fracasar?_

Sus piernas le ganaban terreno a su nerviosismo, pero estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. La estación se hallaba a solo unos metros de distancia, únicamente tenía que contener la respiración y hacerlo.

"_La felicidad es una conquista"… _dijo… _Así que ¡adelante!_

* * *

**Chicago  
Junio de 1915.**

**Domingo – Día dos**

-Terry, Terry…

-¿Qué sucede? – contestó el actor, somnoliento y aturdido.

-Lamento despertarte – dijo Candy desde su cama.

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió al levantarse como un rayo del sofá y correr hacia ella.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Qué pasa, Candy? – tomó su mano y la miró alarmado.

-No es nada – se excusó avergonzada –. Perdona.

-¿Y por nada me despiertas?, ¿qué es?

-Una tontería.

-¿Fue un mal sueño? – con la punta de sus dedos, el actor apartó el cabello de su frente y acarició su mejilla.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

Terry buscó el reloj sobre la cómoda y restregó sus ojos para mirar con certeza las manecillas.

-Tres de la mañana.

-Falta mucho para el amanecer.

-Vuelve a dormir – le murmuró con dulzura y acomodó su almohada.

-Aguarda – Candy estiró el brazo y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa? – el aristócrata se arrodilló en su cabecera, preocupado – ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Estoy asustada – confesó –, y odio sentirme así.

-Lo sé.

Bajo un etéreo silencio, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron gentilmente por un rato. Confortándose con la sola mirada y el simple roce de su piel.

-Cuando Annie y yo éramos niñas – empezó a contar la pecosa – dormíamos juntas en la misma cama.

-¿Sí?

-De esa forma nuestra tristeza desaparecía. La tristeza y la soledad.

-Fuiste afortunada, yo nunca tuve un amigo así.

-No, hasta hoy.

-No te comprendo.

-Tú y yo somos amigos.

-Cierto – aceptó con media sonrisa – ¿Crees que ahora, con un amigo cerca, podrás volver a dormir?

-Quédate conmigo.

-No me he movido de aquí.

-Me refiero a…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero dormir sola.

Candy, con deliciosa inocencia se corrió al extremo opuesto de la cama. Terry creyó haber comprendido el ofrecimiento pero no estaba seguro. No obstante, al observarla aguardando por él bajo las sábanas, sintió un intenso sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que duerma a tu lado, Candy? – el actor rogó al cielo que su nerviosa voz no se hubiese escuchado hasta el cuarto contiguo. La pecosa, satisfecha, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Prometo no roncar – dijo y levantó la mano con solemnidad.

-Tonta.

-¿Te molesta?

-No es por eso – aceptó, tragando saliva con dificultad. Estar tan cerca de ella le producía una deliciosa embriaguez que amenazaba su salud mental. Su control imperioso por no besarla, abrazarla, tenerla.

De pronto, pudo escuchar su propio corazón martillando en su pecho, como si el muy necio le gritara impaciente "¡hazlo, qué esperas!"

-Lo siento – dijo Candy –. No quise incomodarte.

-No, aguarda. Yo no…

-Soy una maleducada – se excusó con las mejillas rojas y los ojos clavados en el colchón -. Perdona.

-No he pensando mal de ti, tonta – repuso el aristócrata, picando su frente –, pero si Albert o el idiota de tu primo nos encuentran juntos…

-Terry – le reprendió.

-De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros – el necio de tu primo.

-Hemos pasado muchas noches juntos – evocó con sencilla exquisitez –. Lo echo de menos.

-Yo también – murmuró pensativo.

-¿Entonces, lo harás?

Al cabo de un eterno minuto que Terrence se tomó para deliberar, abrió la boca con una sonrisa mordaz engarzada en ella.

-¿De verdad prometes no roncar?

-Majadero.

Entonces se deshizo de su abrigo y con increíble calma, la misma que perdía cada vez que miraba a Candy en bata, se metió entre las sabanas. Una infinita paz le invadió al instante en que puso la cabeza en la almohada. Era la paz y el celestial reposo de estar con ella. Enseguida pasó el brazo por debajo de su espalda y la atrajo hacia su pecho. La ciñó con tanta fuerza que por un segundo se olvidó de respirar. A la vez, Candy se recargó sobre su torso y se sumergió por completo bajo su cuello.

-Gracias – musitó la pecosa, escuchando el hipnotizante latido de su rebelde corazón.

-Yo debería decir eso.

-En ese caso – sonrió pecas – dilo.

-Gracias, Candy.

-Terry…

-¿Sí?

-¿Me recordarás siempre?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – inquirió, preocupado.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré – respondió de mala gana, como si Candy tuviera una maldita habilidad para leer sus pensamientos – ¿Feliz? ¿Ya podemos dormir?

-Sí – asintió, con una brillante y victoriosa sonrisa.

-Duerme pecosa – murmuró Terrence, después de unos minutos. El mismo tiempo que demoró Candy en quedarse dormida –. Yo velaré tu sueño… hasta el último momento. y siempre, siempre te recordaré.

* * *

_¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?_

Ni siquiera había salido el sol en su totalidad cuando Archie llegó a la cocina hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Terry horas atrás.

_No debo hacerle caso. Probablemente es otra broma estúpida para llamar la atención._

El joven Cornwell quería sorprender a Candy llevándole el desayuno a la cama.

_Tiene que recuperar su apetito._

Y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a iluminarle el rostro mientras hacía planes a futuro. Se quedaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Nunca más se separaría de ella, y sostenida de su brazo, la ayudaría a recuperarse hasta que recobrara su alegría.

No obstante, Archie sabía que Candy pronto volvería a hacerse cargo de sí misma sin depender de nadie. Eso la hacía tan valiosa.

Docenas de ideas como esa desfilaban por su cabeza mientras terminó de servir un vaso con leche, jugo y pan francés con mermelada de fresa.

_- _Listo – se felicitó al ver la colorida y apetitosa bandeja – iré a ver si ya se ha despertado.

* * *

-Aún duerme – murmuró Terry – será mejor que la deje descansar un poco más.

El resto de la madrugada transcurrió apacible y maravillosa después de permanecer abrazados como si hubieran nacido así. Ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas. La luz del día procedente de la ventana animó al aristócrata a despertarse lentamente. Buscó a la pecosa entre sus brazos y la halló felizmente dormida, extraviada en sueños.

-Todavía es temprano – pensó antes de restregarse los ojos.

El actor no tenía prisa. No si de separarse de Candy se trataba. Así que decidió descansar nuevamente a su lado, sin reparar, desgraciadamente, en que había olvidado cerrar la puerta de la alcoba con seguro cuando la noche anterior había entrado en ella.

* * *

- No – pensó Archibald al preguntarse si debía llamar a la puerta –. Quiero sorprenderla. Así será más divertido.

Archie movió el picaporte silenciosamente para después deslizar la madera sobre la alfombra. En sus manos llevaba la charola del desayuno y fue especialmente cuidadoso de no derramar ni una migaja. Dentro de la habitación, la que guardaba un pacífico silencio, se aproximó a la mesa de centro para colocar los alimentos matutinos antes de mirar a la cama de Candy.Dejó la bandeja, estiró los brazos y se giró para darle los buenos días a su gatita. Pero en un parpadeo su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sintió un balde de agua helada caer en su espalda. Un duro golpe en el estómago como si una mano penetrara en él y le arrancara las entrañas. Sin embargo…

-¿Por qué no me extraña? – se preguntó con tristeza.

Apretó la mandíbula para contener su ira y caminó de puntillas hasta el extremo de la cama donde dormía Terrence. Se inclinó hacia él y murmuró airado con las facciones tensas:

-Levántate de allí.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo.

-Despierta, maldita sea.

Gracias a su enérgico murmullo, el actor abrió los ojos con pesadez. Adormilado y molesto por la interrupción a su descanso, miró a Cornwell como a un fastidioso mosquito. Dos segundos más tarde, se percató de la escena. Candy en sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente con él en su cama.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – masculló Archie, iracundo.

-Cállate.

-¡Sal de aquí, ahora!

-¿Y si no quiero? – le enfrentó, sin separarse de Candy.

-¡Te sacaré yo mismo a patadas!

-Eso tendré que verlo.

El violento siseo se tornó en un zumbido constante y perturbador que encendió la tensión entre ambos. Y gracias a su ira, Candy despertó.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la pecosa, aletargadamente.

-Nada, Candy – respondió Archibald, lleno de ironía – sólo trato de sacar a Granchester de tu cama. ¿O no te habías dado cuenta que estaba aquí?

-No la molestes – amenazó Terrence –. Tu problema es conmigo.

-¿Y que esperas para resolverlo, idiota?

-No, por favor, Archie – Candy se interpuso entre ambos, suplicante – yo tuve la culpa, yo le pedí que…

-¡Silencio! – Terry estalló – ¡No tienes por qué disculparte con él!

-¡Esta es mi casa y tú no eres más que un intruso en ella! – declaró Archibald – ¡A ti te corresponden las explicaciones!

-¡Basta por favor, ustedes dos!

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez Cornwell?! ¡Aquí no!

-¡Fuera he dicho!

-¡Terry, Archie! – rogó Candy sin ser escuchada.

-Después de ti – dijo Terrence al incorporarse y deshacerse de las sábanas. Candy trató de sujetarlo pero fue en vano.

-¿Adónde van?, esperen, por favor.

-No te preocupes, gatita – Archie la miró de reojo, compasivamente – esta es la forma en que nos gusta iniciar nuestras conversaciones – agregó antes de salir.

-¡Terry!

-Volveré en unos minutos.

-¡No! – gritó desesperada – ¡No más peleas! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

-Candy…

-¡Sé lo que pasó con Edward! – le confesó – ¡¿Crees que no te he visto la cara?!

-Aguarda aquí – le pidió fríamente, antes de darle la espalda.

_¡Necios, cabeza de piedra! ¿Por qué?_

Dispuesta a impedir el pleito número… eh, número… bien, en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta, Candy se levantó como pudo, sosteniéndose de todo a su alcance. Iría tras ellos y se pondría en medio las veces que fueran necesarias, así muriera en el intento.

* * *

-Sigues sin entenderlo – rumió Archie, yendo por el pasillo con la zancada feroz y los ojos brillantes – ¡No eres bienvenido en esta casa ni un minuto más! ¡Hablaré con Albert para que te eche de una vez!

-¿No puedes echarme tú mismo? – le retó el actor –, creí que habías dicho que esta también era tu casa.

-¡Maldito oportunista! – se volvió a mirarlo con deseos de asesinarlo – ¡Vete de aquí!

-¡Me tienes harto! ¡Oblígame si puedes hacerlo!

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sujetándose de la pared con una mano, y de su torso con la otra, Candy salió de la alcoba y se dirigió hacia donde escuchó las coléricas voces de los chicos. Justo al final del corredor.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Granchester? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás entrometiéndote en nuestras vidas?

-¿Por qué tengo que ser el culpable de que para ella no seas más que su primo?

-¡Cállate!

-¡No lo haré! ¿Acaso no querías hablar?

-¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó Tom cuando escuchó la aguerrida discusión fuera de su recámara –. No puedo creerlo. Ese par otra vez. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

De inmediato se vistió y abrió la puerta para averiguarlo. Candy, casualmente, pasaba frente a él en ese instante.

-¡¿Qué haces de pie, Candy?! – exclamó alarmado.

-Son un par de necios, ¿los oyes pelear?

-Sí, pero no es motivo para que tú…

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA! – ambos hermanos escucharon el gritó rabioso de Archie a la distancia.

-Vamos – le pidió la pecosa – ayúdame, por favor. Tengo que detenerlos.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Tom.

Sin poder objetar el ruego de su mirada, cautelosamente, Tom la tomó del brazo y sirvió de su bastón. El vaquero podía sentir la angustia de Candy al oírla resollar. Se admiro del gran amor que sentía por ese par de brutos. Uno tan grande como para dejar de pensar en su dolor físico y emocional.

Demoraron unos minutos en llegar al lugar de la batalla, aunque lo hicieron en el peor de momento.

-¡De todas maneras dijiste que te ibas! – vociferó Archibald – ¡Hazlo ahora!

-¡Me iré cuando yo quiera, no cuando a ti se te antoje!

-¿Para qué alargas su agonía? ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez a Candy que vas a abando…?

-¡Archie! – el violento grito de Tom silenció al imprudente heredero Cornwell. Y con el intenso fulgor de su mirada, el vaquero les dijo a ambos que cerraran la boca antes de que Candy se enterara de la separación a la que estaba condenada.

-¿De qué hablas, Archie? – preguntó, Candy, en medio del silencio.

-Yo... nada. No era nada.

-No mientas – insistió la pecosa -, dijiste que…

-Ya oíste a tu primo – intervino Terrence –. No fue nada. Regresa a tu cuarto.

-¡No! – les reviró, molesta – ¡Dejen de tratarme como a una niña y díganme qué pasa!

-Candy, vuelve a la cama – Tom apretó su brazo y trato de persuadirla –, yo te ayudaré.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!

-¡Irás a tu habitación quieras o no! – sentenció el aristócrata, terminante. Y antes de que replicara nuevamente, elevó a Candy del piso para llevarla en brazos a su alcoba frente a las miradas atónitas de Tom y Archibald.

Éste último trató de impedirlo pero Tom se interpuso a su paso para contener, en definitiva, aquella eterna discusión.

* * *

-Llegamos, señor Britter – anunció el cochero y el hombre a quien se dirigía asintió.

-Es hora. ¿Estás lista mi amor?

-Sí, vamos.

Al bajar del carruaje la pareja se aproximó a la entrada principal de la Mansión Andrey. Con las piernas temblorosas, y un incipiente sudor en la frente, se tomaron de las manos y tocaron el timbre.

-Buenos días – saludó Dorothy amablemente.

-Buenos días, buscamos al señor Andrey – informó el señor Britter y la doncella les cedió el paso con una venia.

-Adelante, por favor. Le avisaré enseguida.

Impacientes pero de alguna forma, felices, se instalaron en la suntuosa sala de espera y aguardaron en silencio. Los minutos les parecieron años y el correr del reloj les martillaba los oídos.

-¿Estás seguro, Robert? – preguntó de pronto Elizabeth.

-Ya estamos aquí, mi amor.

-Pero… ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son sus padres o de dónde viene. No pertenece a ningún orfanato y no conocemos su...

-Mi amor, cálmate. Todo se aclarará cuando hablemos con Candy y con el señor Andrey.

-¿Lo crees?

-Confía en mí.

-¿Y ella? – insistió la señora Britter, alterada - ¿Piensas que Ivie nos aceptará?

* * *

-¡Basta, Terry! ¡No soy una muñeca!

-¡Te amarraré a la cama si es preciso! ¡Quédate quieta!

-¡Bruto!

-¡Necia!

-¡Maldito malcriado! ¡Te odio!

-¡Tu odio es lo que menos me importa! ¡Deja de moverte o te lastimarás!

-¡No! ¡Bájame!

De una furiosa patada, Terry abrió la puerta de la alcoba con una fierecilla en brazos que no dejó de forcejear con él. Como en los viejos tiempos, aunque no tan lejanos como para olvidarlos, la segunda batalla del día en la mansión Andrey tomó forma y estalló.

-¡Bruto! – Candy golpeó su hombro con el puño al instante en que la colocó sobre la cama.

-¿Acaso eres tonta? ¡Te ordenaron no levantarte!

-¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡Te pedí no pelear más!

-¡Ese es mi decisión! ¡No te entrometas!

-¡Egoísta!

-¿Qué? – Terry la traspasó con la mirada - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!

-¡Estoy harto de que todo le mundo me diga qué hacer!

-¡Es porque lo único que haces son tonterías!

-¿Y a ti qué te pueden interesar mis tonterías? – le preguntó colérico cerca de su rostro.

-¡Más de lo que quisiera!

-¡Perfecto! ¡No lo hagas más!

-¡No has cambiado nada! – afirmó la pecosa, con el corazón adolorido – ¡Sigues siendo un engreído y un egoísta!

-¡Y tú una estúpida mártir que quiere resolver los problemas de los demás!

-¡Al menos no pienso sólo en mis sentimientos!

-¡No piensas en absolutamente nada!

-¡¿Y en qué más debería pensar?!

-¡En los sacrificios que hacemos todos para sacarte de tus problemas!

Imbécil. Terrence se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para cerrar la boca. Había dicho lo que le dictó la rabia, no el cerebro. Sin embargo, estaba enojado con Candy. ¿Cómo podía gritarle a la cara que era un egoísta? Aceptó abandonarlo todo a cambio de salvarla.

Mentira, reconoció. No era culpa de Candy. La decisión fue suya.

-¿Qué sacrificios? – la pecosa lo miró, confundida.

-Olvídalo.

-¡Responde!

-¡Dije olvídalo!

-¡No!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Albert irrumpió en la habitación sin detenerse a tocar.

-Nada – respondió Terry –, únicamente conversábamos sobre lo egoísta e idiota que soy.

-En verdad lo eres – murmuró Candy.

-Basta – zanjó el patriarca –, terminen de pelear antes de que digan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir.

-Me da igual – espetó el actor.

Los ojos verdes y luminosos de Candy se encendieron al oírlo hablar. ¿Le daba igual? ¿Sus sentimientos y cualquier diminuta muestra de ellos le eran indiferentes? ¿Así que podía quererlo u odiarlo, y a él "le daba igual"?

-¿Estás bien, Candy?

-Sí – respondió fríamente, mientras hundía los ojos como estacas en el rostro de Terrence.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – la retó el aristócrata. Pero Candy prefirió callar antes de decir algo hiriente, altisonante y definitivo.

-Terry, sal de aquí – exigió William.

-Con gusto – con un resoplido, Terrence obedeció sin molestarse en mirar a nadie antes de salir.

-Candy, ¿te sientes bien?

-No es preciso que me traten como una muñeca de aparador todo el tiempo – la pecosa apretó los párpados, arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir -. Lo siento, pero ya te dije que estoy bien.

-Lo escuché. Tranquilízate.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a Lakewood?

-Mañana temprano.

-Estupendo – dijo y se recostó exhausta – Tengo que ir al Hogar de Pony.

-Quizás no sea buena idea. No es una vista agradable.

-¿Qué? – se levantó de golpe – ¡Ay! – trató de contener el dolor con la mano pero fue inútil – ¿Quedó todo destruido?

-Esa costilla te dolerá hasta que no descanses lo suficiente – la reprendió el rubio –, así que si quieres dejar de ser tratada como una muñeca obedece y quédate quieta.

-Lo siento.

-Sí – continuó - el Hogar de Pony fue destruido casi por completo. La Hermana María y la Señorita Pony se han alojado en el Rancho de los Stevens temporalmente. Ahí se quedarán con los niños hasta que reconstruyamos el orfanato de nuevo.

-Tenemos que ayudarles, Albert.

-¿No es lo que dije?

-Trabajaré para pagar lo necesario.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices, Candy?, tú eres parte de esta familia. No tienes que trabajar para pagarme.

-¿Parte de la familia Andrey? – suspiró la pecosa –. No lo creo. La tía abuela me echará de la familia al volver a Lakewood. Nunca me perdonará todo lo que he hecho.

-Ella no decide eso, Candy. Y no tiene porque perdonarte nada. Hiciste lo que debías hacer.

-Sólo seguí mi corazón.

-Hay alguien más que piensa como tú, y les gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Te importaría recibirlos?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, llamaré a Dorothy para que te ayude a refrescarte y ponerte algo cómodo.

-¿Quién quiere verme?

-Los Britter.

-¿Quién? – repitió confundida.

-Los cuatro tenemos que conversar seriamente.

-No... no puedo.

-¿No puedes verlos?, Candy – Albert la miró, contrariado – ¿Te sientes culpable de lo que ocurrió con Annie?

-Claro que me siento culpable, a pesar de que me esfuerzo por creer lo contrario.

-Comprendo. Entonces, supongo que también fuiste responsable por la muerte de Anthony.

-¡Albert! – exclamó la pecosa – Eso es muy cruel.

-Y muy tonto. Así que deja de decir _tonterías_ y espera a que llegue Dorothy.

-Ayer dijiste – Candy se frotó los brazos y murmuró temerosa –, que Ivie estuvo con ellos toda la tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo los conoció?

-Lo sabrás todo en unos minutos.

Repentinamente, un enorme hueco en su pecho se abrió como una vieja herida que la paralizó de pies a cabeza. Candy se sintió transportada años atrás, al jardín del orfanato donde el señor Britter preparaba, junto con todos los chicos del Hogar, una deliciosa parrillada. Días más tarde, Annie, su mejor amiga, la única familia que conoció desde su nacimiento y su confidente más querida, fue adoptada por el señor y la señora Britter. Jamás se había sentido tan sola, y aquel crudo sentimiento volvió de golpe.

_¿Será posible?, ¿Ellos querrán...?_

-Permiso – dijo Dorothy e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Tu baño ya está listo, Candy. Te sentirás mejor cuando te cambie esa faja.

-¿Me la quitarás?

-Aún no, el doctor ordenó dejarla al menos una semana. Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte.

_¿Podrías también, Dorothy, ayudarme a desaparecer de aquí?_

* * *

-No te vayas. Quiero hablar contigo, Archie.

-Discúlpame, Tom, pero quiero estar solo.

-¿Por favor? – insistió el vaquero.

-No estoy de humor para oír sermones.

-¿Te parezco párroco? – le objetó con burla –, vamos, lo único que deseo es conversar con un viejo amigo.

-¿Podría ser más tarde?

-Mas tarde será demasiado tarde.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Te parece que no?

-Camina – Tom sujetó su brazo y lo forzó a seguirlo –. Soy una excelente compañía. Pregúntale a tu amigo el aristócrata.

Archie suspiró con fastidio, derrotado.

-De acuerdo, pero suéltame. Me haces sentir como un tonto.

-Es que lo eres, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

* * *

-Candy nos espera. Por aquí.

William charló lo suficiente con los Britter como para averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Les pidió no avanzar más en el asunto hasta que Candy estuviera presente. Les notó ansiosos y no era para menos, estaban a punto de darle la vuelta al penoso capítulo de la muerte de su única hija y escribir uno nuevo.

Albert hizo un cálculo aproximado de lo que tardaría Candy en arreglarse y llegado el momento, detuvo la conversación. Se levantó de su asiento e invitó a los Britter a seguirlo hasta la alcoba. El joven patriarca sabía que no sería tan fácil como imaginó. Ambas sufrirían, Candy e Ivanna, pero tenía que buscar lo mejor para la niña. Les dolería la separación, tanto como si fuesen madre e hija. Sin embargo, al final comprenderían que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar.

* * *

_¡Lo mejor sería largarme de aquí!_

Terry necesitaba desquitarse con urgencia. Golpear algo con fuerza ¡lo que fuera!

_¡Soy un imbécil!_

Deambulaba de un lado a otro, dentro de un angosto callejón sin salida. Su cabeza se llenó de voces que le gritaban brutalmente hasta volverlo loco.

"_Renunciarás a esa absurda idea de convertirte en actor. No quiero que vuelvas a ver tu madre y desde hoy, harás exactamente lo que yo diga__"_

-¡Malnacido! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu propio hijo?! - Un bote de basura fue la primera víctima que sacudió con furia.

"_Candy, a diferencia tuya, es la mujer menos complicada del mundo. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ella hará hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Así tenga que buscarlo debajo de una piedra o en el fondo del mar. No dudará un segundo en sacrificarse por ti, o por quien se lo pida__"_

_-_¡¿No es complicada?! ¡Es la mujer más complicada que he conocido en mi vida!

"_Busca hacer lo correcto para ti, Terry. No traiciones a nadie, en especial a ti. Sé fiel a tus deseos y haz lo mejor que puedas para compartir tu felicidad. Si tomas en cuenta eso y actúas de forma honesta, estarás haciendo lo correcto"_

-¿Qué he hecho mal? ¡¿En qué demonios me equivoqué?! ¡¿En quién debo pensar primero?! ¿En ella?, ¿En mí?

La pared de ladrillos fue el siguiente blanco. Su puño se estrelló inclemente contra ella, sin importarle hacerse daño hasta sangrar.

"_¡De todas maneras dijiste que te ibas! ¡¿Para qué alargas su agonía?!__"_

_- _¡Por que no quiero irme! - reconoció rabioso - ¡Por que trato de encontrar una forma de escapar! ¡Por que yo también agonizo con ella!

_"¿Me recordarás?"_

_- _¿Tú lo harás, Candy? - le preguntó a la mujer que amaba, como si pudiese escucharle.

-¿Terry? – dijo una voz que lo sorprendió, detrás de él,

_¿Qué demonios?. _Con ánimo de estrangular al intruso, se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Te interrumpo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí a dar un paseo.

_Y de las cientos de calles en todo Chicago, tenías que pasar frente a esta._

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Stear, sin ánimo de ser inoportuno. Únicamente curioso.

-En absoluto – Terry dio una última patada al basurero y habló con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible –. Después de comer, me gusta destrozar cosas y romper paredes.

-Ya veo. Será mejor que me vaya.

El inventor resolvió seguir su camino al notar que no era bienvenido. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse demasiado, de su antebrazo resbaló una papeleta que cayó a los pies de Terrence. El actor, más curioso que Stear, se inclinó para tomarla. Leyó con rapidez su contenido y no pudo resistir la tentación.

-Hey – le llamó – esto se te cayó.

Stear palideció de golpe, pero intentó controlarse. No era importante que Terry lo supiera o no, así que aspiró profundo y volvió por el volante que pedía de los dedos del aristócrata.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuándo te irás? – preguntó Terrence.

-¿Irme?

-Oíste bien mi pregunta.

-No comprendo.

-¿O es de tu hermano? ¿Acaso tendré la fortuna de deshacerme de él?

-No, esto es – Alistear trastabilló como un niño descubierto a mitad de una travesura – no es para… quiero decir…

-¿Te quedaste sin excusas?, impensable en alguien tan inteligente como tú.

-Supongo que ya no lo soy.

Terry entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con atención. No era el mismo de siempre, aunque aceptó apenas conocerlo. Hubiera sido fácil comportarse altaneramente para deshacerse de él, pero por alguna razón no pudo. No quiso. El mayor de los hermano Cornwell era diferente. Podía hablar con él y absurdamente confiar. Esa sensación de paz les transmitía Stear a todos sus amigos, sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Pasó lo mismo con el aristócrata. La sonrisa sincera del inventor, junto con su mirada firme y honesta consiguió calmar su furia con el menor esfuerzo.

Stear pensaba, sentía y actuaba. En cambio Archie, dedujo el actor convencido, sentía, actuaba y pensaba hasta el final. Un final con molestas consecuencias para la mayoría, como de costumbre.

-Podrías… - Stear se despejó el cabello de la frente y acomodó sus gafas –, ¿podrías, por favor, no decirle a nadie lo acabas de leer, Terrence?

-No veo la razón para hacerlo.

-Gracias.

-Espera – dijo, cuando el inventor giró sobre sus talones para irse –, no quise ser… no fue mi intención ser…

-¿Ser como eres?

-Eso creo.

-Esta bien – le sonrió con gentileza –, estoy habituado a lidiar un chico arrebatado, malhumorado e impulsivos.

-¿Me pregunto quién será?

-Perdona – dijo Stear, al empezar a caminar junto a él – ¿puedo preguntar de nuevo si te encuentras bien?

-Adelante.

-¿Lo estás?

-¿Y tú? – reviró, mirándole de reojo – ¿Te irás?

Stear hizo un gesto muy semejante a una enorme sonrisa de entendimiento y tomó aire.

-¿Quieres oír la historia completa?

-¿Es una cita?

-Bien, acepto – rió el inventor –. Prometo no decirle nada a Candy, si tú no se lo dices a Paty.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

-¿Lo has conseguido tan pronto?, vaya – Edward, complacido, miró a su mayordomo con falsa simpatía –, al fin haces algo bien.

-Este el teléfono y el nombre de la persona a cargo, su majestad.

-Maravilloso, puedes retirarte.

Edward se aproximó al teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número escrito en el pedazo de papel que sostenía en las manos. Sería su obsequio de despedida para esa familia de imbéciles que se había atrevido a humillarlo como nadie.

-Departamento de Servicio Social – contestó una voz, al otro lado de la línea.

-Con Kathleen Gave por favor.

-Soy yo, ¿quién habla?

-Mi nombre no importa, señorita Gave. Lo importante ahora es la seguridad de una niña inocente que fue secuestrada de un orfanato en Inglaterra y traída ilegalmente a este país. ¿Le interesa escuchar los detalles?

-¿Cómo dice? – preguntó alarmada, la mujer.

-Escuche con atención. Le daré la dirección donde puede encontrarla.

* * *

-¿Candy? ¿Estás lista? – Albert tocó la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar. Asomó la cabeza y encontró a su pecosa profundamente pensativa.

-Adelante.

-Unos amigos quieren hablar contigo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Candy asintió poco antes que Albert abriera la puerta para dar paso a los Britter. La pecosa contuvo la respiración, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien. El matrimonio cruzó el umbral con la misma expresión de miedo y expectación.

-Hola, Candy – el señor Britter, amoroso como si fuera su propia, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano -, me da gusto volver a verte.

-A mí también – Candy no pudo evitar sonreírle y sentir su corazón cálido y en calma.

Aquello fue fácil, pensó la rubia. Con el señor Britter siempre fue sencillo conversar, estar cómoda y hablar libremente. Pero al tocar el turno a Elizabeth, Candy volvió a retener el aliento.

-Buenas tardes, Candy.

-Buenas tardes, señora Britter.

Fue todo lo que se dijeron. Incluso, a ambas, les pareció demasiado.

-Tomen asiento, por favor – invitó Albert al tiempo que hacía lo propio.

Por debajo de las sábanas, las manos de Candy se frotaban ansiosas e impacientes. Dentro de su pecho, su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse, de lo rápido que le latía. Pero en su rostro fingió, con todas sus fuerzas, lucir serena y comprensiva.

-Supimos de tu enfermedad – dijo el señor Britter –. Fue a causa de la muerte de Annie, ¿cierto?

-Sí – asintió Candy –, gracias por preocuparse.

-¿Estás mejor?

-¿Mejor? – la pecosa se lo preguntó a sí misma –, supongo que sí. ¿Y ustedes?

-También… - dudó el hombre, mirándose la punta de los zapatos –, supongo.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Candy se removió en la cama, incómoda. Un sentimiento compartido por Elizabeth y el mismo Albert.

-Candy – dijo finalmente la señora Britter – no queremos molestarte. Sabemos que necesitas descansar, así que… será mejor hablemos del motivo de nuestra visita sin perder más tiempo.

_Resiste, Candy, aquí viene._

-Es acerca de Ivanna ¿verdad? – Candy sonrió, sin ningún deseo de hacerlo – ¿qué pasa con ella?

* * *

-No lo sé, pero cada vez que la veo junto a él, estallo en ira. No puedo evitarlo – confesó Archie –, ni siquiera lo pienso.

-¿Qué será?

-Dije que no lo sé.

-¿Amor?

* * *

-Lo dudo.

-¿Y por qué lo dudas?, pensé que estabas convencido.

-Mi familia, mi hermano… por todo y nada a la vez.

-Si tienes dudas, será mejor que no lo hagas.

-No quiero quedarme aquí. No así. Cientos de jóvenes luchan por lo que creen, mientras yo… me siento a mirar.

-¿Tú crees lo mismo que ellos?

-Tienen un ideal – dijo Stear, tajante –, hay algo que les da sentido a su vida, y yo quiero lo mismo.

-¿Morir por ello?

-Lo prefiero a vivir sin sentido.

-¿No puedes encontrar eso aquí, en tu país?

-Yo – Stear se acomodó los anteojos, cansado –, no lo sé. Me siento un completo inútil en casa. Mi vida es superficial y predecible. Ofensivamente cómoda y no, no es lo que quiero para mí.

* * *

-¿Eso quieres? – preguntó Tom – ¿Vivir así el resto de tus días, Archie?

-En el fondo sé que Candy no podrá quererme como yo a ella – Archibald respiró hondo, con la mirada perdida –. Entre nosotros sólo existe un lazo de cariño construido con recuerdos lejanos. Nada más.

-También hay un futuro. Ella será parte de tu familia toda la vida. Siempre estará a tu lado, mejor que lo haría una esposa. Nada ni nadie te borrarán de su mente.

-Eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no?

-No la culpes. Su corazón escogió sin preguntarle, como lo hizo el de Annie.

-Annie… - evocó el heredero, con melancolía –. Nunca imaginé que la extrañaría tanto. Ella era la única persona que me amaba.

-La única mujer, quizás, pero no la única persona. ¿Olvidas a tu hermano?

-Él es quien se ha olvidado de mí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Stear no lo dice, pero sé que está preocupado por algo que aún no alcanzo a comprender.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas? – le alentó el vaquero.

-No funcionó.

-¡Pregunta de nuevo! – dijo impaciente –. No te rindes tan fácil cuando peleas con Terry. ¿Por qué sí cuando se trata de tu propio hermano?

-Estoy exhausto – Archie se cubrió el rostro y talló sus ojos con somnolencia –. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

-Habla con Candy y después con Stear – insistió Tom –, sólo así podrás continuar con vida como solías hacerlo cuando tenías diez años.

* * *

-Mi vida no está en Lakewood. Al menos no por ahora. Quiero ir a Francia.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a tu familia?

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? – gruñó el inventor –. No sé si pueda enfrentarme a ellos. ¿Qué voy a decirles? – se encogió de hombros y miró a Terrence fijamente –. Y tú… ¿hablarás con Candy? ¿Cuándo piensas decirle que te irás?

-Podría no decirle nada.

-¿Ni siquiera la razón por la que lo haces?

-Se culparía a sí misma.

-¿Por qué renunciaste a ella tan fácilmente, Terry? – preguntó Stear, con genuino interés.

-Fácilmente… – murmuró el actor. Fácil y un demonio, pensó con rencor –. Lo hice por ella – dijo –, y hubiera sido más fácil aceptar enrolarme en el ejército inglés que desayunar con la alegre familia Granchester los próximos veinte años.

-Tal vez había otra solución. ¿No lo pensaste?

-Es tarde para eso ¿no lo crees?

-Nunca es tarde para enmendar un error. Para cambiar de opinión.

* * *

-¿Continuar con mi vida?

* * *

-¿Cambiar de opinión?

* * *

-Supongo que tienes razón, vaquero.

* * *

-Puede ser, inventor…

* * *

-Pero sin ella en mi vida, no sabría dónde empezar.

* * *

-Si supiera cómo y para qué…

* * *

-Lo único que sé…

* * *

-Lo que sí sé…

* * *

Es que la amo… no importa dónde esté.

* * *

-Gracias… - Candy sonrió, con tibias y dolorosas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –, gracias por querer a Ivie de esa forma. Sé que… – intentó contener el llanto sin éxito. La tristeza fue más grande que su voluntad –… sé que serán los mejores padres que esa niña haya podido encontrar.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Candy – aseguró el señor Britter y tomó su mano –, así será. Bien, será mejor irnos. Tienes que descansar.

-Candy…

-Sí, señora.

-Cuando quieras – sonrió Elizabeth. con inusual gentileza –, puedes visitar a Ivanna. Nuestro hogar siempre estará abierto para ti.

-Gracias, señora Britter.

-También… - con un nudo en la garganta, la mujer aspiró profundo y levantó la mirada -, puedes ir a la tumba de Annie. Se pondrá muy contenta de verte.

-Gracias – repitió la pecosa, agradecida –, muchas gracias.

Candy vio salir a la pareja de su alcoba con un frío hueco formándose en el centro de su pecho. Estaba feliz por Ivanna, pero a la vez, abatida.

-Volveré enseguida, pequeña – dijo Albert, al salir con los Britter.

-Sí.

Al fin sola, y con una inesperada entereza, Candy se levantó de la cama y colocó el seguro a la puerta. No más lágrimas, resolvió con firmeza. Llegó al guardarropa y buscó, con naturalidad, un vestido dentro del guardarropa. No sería egoísta, se dijo; no podía pensar únicamente en sus sentimientos. Era la felicidad de la niña por la que arriesgó la vida, y no iba a interferir.

La pecosa se vistió cuidadosamente. Se colocó las botas el abrigo sin pensar en otra cosa que en ello: vestirse. Si se detenía a meditar lo que acababa de suceder, lloraría por meses y echaría todo a perder. Hora de volver a casa, pensó con una incipiente sonrisa. Necesitaba recibir un abrazo de lo más cercano que tenía a una madre. Necia, torpe, tonta y testaruda. Todos esos apelativos saltarían de boca de sus amigos cuando averiguaran su partida. Pero no era importante. La felicidad de Ivie, sí.

Supuso que sería un error despedirse de la niña. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, le había prometido no separarse de ella, pero… fue cuando no sabía nada de la inminente adopción. No era nadie para interponerse entre unos padres amorosos y una niña maravillosa. Comprendió, entonces, que esa fue su misión, ponerla a salvo para entregarla a una familia cariñosa que le diera todo lo que la vida le había negado hasta ese día.

Un nombre le vino a la cabeza repentinamente: Terrence. Estúpida, lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Qué pasaría con él?, quizás podría acompañarla si ella se lo proponía, pero... no, tenía que pensarlo mejor. No podía ser tan fácil coger la maleta y huir de nuevo sin mirar atrás. Concluyó volver a la cama, vestida, y esperar el atardecer. Después del ocaso, partiría a Chicago.

Con las sábanas se cubrió hasta el cuello y ocultó su valija bajo el colchón. No hablaría con Ivie, sólo la vería una vez más. Enseguida cerró los ojos para descansar antes de desaparecer de la vida de todos nuevamente. Comprendió que al dormir, la tristeza dormiría con ella y quizás, la perdería de vista entre sueños antes de que le partiera el corazón.

* * *

-Comienza a oscurecer.

-Deberías inventar un reloj que hiciera ruido al cambio de las horas.

-¿Lo crees? – Stear esbozó una sonrisa brillante – es una excelente idea. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

-Olvídalo… – se negó el aristócrata, terminante –. No quiero morir electrocutado. Prueba con tu hermano.

-Si eso lo tranquilizara…

Ambos jóvenes compartieron una mirada cómplice y rieron de buena gana mientras volvían a la mansión. Pasaron juntos gran parte de la tarde conversando sin reparar en la puesta de sol. Fue un buen día, se dijeron en silencio. Al acercarse al portón, otra pareja de amigos coincidió con ellos, ocasionando el malestar del actor y del más joven de los Cornwell.

-Vaya, vaya… - dijo Terrence – ¿Un nuevo paciente, doctor Stevens?, deberías considerar la medicina y dejar en paz a tus vacas.

-¿Supones que me gusta oír a tipos como tú, quejándose de su miserable y holgada vida todo el día?, prefiero escuchar un mugido o recibir una buena patada en el estómago. Pero gracias por la sugerencia.

-Hablando de animales – continuó el actor – ¿cómo estás, Archibald?

-Preguntándome cuándo diablos piensas irte.

-¿Qué tal un apretón de manos? – sugirió el vaquero –, piensen que se están despidiendo cada vez que se ven y eso aliviaría la vida de los demás.

-¿Darle la mano? – Archie hizo una mueca y luego rió – prefiero comer tierra.

-Archie – gruñó Stear –. Será mejor que entremos. No provoquemos otro disgusto a la familia.

-¿Que haces con él, Stear? – inquirió su hermano – ¿Ya te convenció a ti también?

-¿Convencerlo de qué, exactamente? – preguntó Terry, a modo de protesta.

-De lo que sea. Eres el mejor mentiroso del mundo. Cualquier estupidez suena convincente si viene de ti.

-¿Eso es un halago?

-Lo dicho. Eres un estúpido. Sólo tú podrías pensar que lo es.

-El que habla con un estúpido – Terrence se cruzó de brazos y lo penetró con la mirada –, es otro peor.

-¿Qué harán el uno sin el otro? – intervino Tom –. Lo niegan pero se tienen cariño. ¿No lo crees, hermano mayor de Archie?

-Stear – le recordó el inventor.

-Lo lamento. No recordaba tu nombre. Era similar a un estornudo pero no estaba seguro.

-¿Estornudo? – Alistear rió, divertido –. Creo que tienes razón. Estos dos se tienen cariño, aunque su manera de demostrarlo es algo… primitiva.

-¡Stear! – protestó su hermano.

-Ahora sería un buen momento para probar tu reloj – dijo Terry –. Una descarga eléctrica calmaría a este pobre hombre que no puede vivir sin gritar cada cinco minutos.

-¡Idiota!

-¿Lo ves?

Antes de que los eternos y felices contrincantes alzaran los puños el uno contra el otro, de improviso, un auto se estacionó en la entrada de la mansión. Del asiento del conductor, una elegante mujer pelirroja de rasgos finos aunque imperturbables, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y se dirigió a Archie.

-Disculpe – le dijo – ¿Esta es la residencia de la familia Andrey?

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted?

-Busco al señor William Albert Andrey y a la señorita Candice White. ¿Sabe si se encuentran en casa?

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta… señorita.

-Soy Kathleen Gave de la oficina de Servicios Sociales del Departamento de Estado – con petulancia, la desconocida le mostró su identificación. Archie se inclinó para verla al igual que el resto de los chicos – ¿Finalmente me dirá si ésta es la casa correcta o no… señor?

Terry, Stear, Tom y Archie intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. ¿Qué es esta vez?, se preguntaron sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

-Sí, aquí es. Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell y soy sobrino del señor Andrey.

-¿Puedo entrar?, no tengo cita pero es importante que hable con él.

-Tengo que… - con un incipiente sudor en la frente, Archie miró de reojo a su hermano, buscando ayuda –, tengo que ver si mi tío está en casa... y puede recibirla.

-Señor Cornwell – refunfuñó la mujer –, esta no es una visita de corte social. No vengo a tomar el té con su familia. He venido en representación del Estado de Illinois a causa de una denuncia por secuestro en contra del señor Andrey y su hija. Le suplico no entorpezca mi trabajo y me permita el paso de inmediato.

-No tiene porque hablarme así – reaccionó Archie con el mismo tono –. Sólo le pedí un minuto para avisar de su presencia. No es motivo para…

-Archie – Stear tomó del brazo a su hermano –. Vamos, te acompañaré a avisarle al tío. Por supuesto que puede pasar, señorita Gave. Si no le molesta esperar en la sala unos minutos, es bienvenida.

Enseguida, Alistear ordenó a los guardias de seguridad abrir el portón para permitir la entrada a la trabajadora social. De mala gana, Archie aceptó escoltarla junto con su hermano arriba del auto mientras que Tom y Terrence optaron por ir a pie, detrás de ellos. Al perder de vista el automóvil, ambos echaron a correr y atravesaron el jardín en cuestión de segundos. Algo no iba bien, presintieron. Y a pesar de no saber lo que era, tenían que avisarle a Albert y a Candy cuanto antes.

* * *

_Cuanto antes… mejor._

Candy abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ivie, despacio. Casi sin respirar. La pequeña tomaba su siesta mientras Dorothy le hacía compañía. Al advertir su presencia, la doncella quiso ir a su encuentro pero Candy estiró el brazo y la detuvo. Le pidió no hacer ruido ni hablar. Únicamente quería ver a Ivie, eso era todo.

Gracias por haber confiado en mí, Ivanna – murmuró la pecosa, con una piedra obstruyendo su garganta –. Me diste tu cariño sin pedir nada a cambio. Quizás, sólo que te quisiera igual – cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte antes de que una lágrima se derramara sobre su mejilla –. Ojalá un día pueda volver a verte feliz con tu nueva familia. Me recordarás, ¿cierto? – su corazón pretendió ser un muro inquebrantable pero no pudo y rompió a llorar –. Aprende a querer a tus nuevos padres, Ivie. Lo merecen. Tú lo mereces.

La punta de sus dedos sirvió como pañuelo para su llanto y luego de un hondo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Un segundo más en su alcoba y no tendría la fuerza para abandonarla.

_Te extrañar__é, princesa Ivanna. A ti y a todos los recuerdos que se van contigo. Adiós._

* * *

-¿Sabes dónde está Candy? – preguntó Albert a su administrador. Una punzada en el pecho lo inquietó de pronto.

-La última vez que la vi estaba en su habitación, señor.

-Mi nombre es Albert – le recordó por enésima ocasión –, ¿podrías llamarme así la próxima…?

-¡Albert! – intempestivamente, Archie entró a la biblioteca e hizo que William pegara un brinco de sorpresa –. Tenemos un problema.

- ¿Sólo uno? – ironizó el rubio, suspirando hondamente.

-Te busca una mujer. Nos obligó a dejarla pasar.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te acusa de secuestro. A ti y a Candy.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Sabes de lo que habla?

A William le bastaron unos segundos para descifrar el por qué de la nada, un agente del gobierno estaba sentado en su sala con una acusación de secuestro en la mano: Edward.

-¿Hablaste con ella? – preguntó el joven patriarca al acercarse a su sobrino y pedirle a George con la mirada que prestara atención.

-No. No le he dicho nada. Dime, ¿es sobre la niña?

-Seguramente.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿qué pasa?

-Llama a nuestro abogado y pídele que venga de inmediato – dijo a George –. Archie, dile a todos que nadie debe hablar con esa mujer excepto yo. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí.

-Primero debo hablar con Candy.

-El Colegio San Pablo – supuso Archibald –, tal vez fueron ellos. Si hablas con la madre superiora todo esto se arreglara.

-No fue el Colegio quien mandó a esta mujer.

-¿Quién, entonces?

-Piensa de nuevo – dijo Albert antes de salir del estudio -. Haz lo que te dije y ve a tu habitación. Iré por Candy.

* * *

-Iré al hospital si resbalo desde aquí – aceptó la pecosa al inclinarse para medir la distancia entre el piso y su balcón.

Su grandiosa idea dejó de serlo luego de toparse con el riesgo de romperse la cabeza contra el piso. Era una experimentada atleta cuando de huir se trataba, pero esa maldita faja estaba a punto de enloquecerla. Tragaba aire con dificultad y apenas podía doblar la espalda. Resolvió salir por la cocina. Nadie estaría ahí a esa hora. Oró por ello.

Abandonó su camisón sobre la cama, salió de su cuarto y de puntillas bajó por las escaleras de servicio. Desapareció en el momento exacto en que Albert doblaba la esquina del corredor en dirección a su alcoba. Si Candy lo hubiese sabido, habría gritado de emoción. Escapó a tiempo.

* * *

-Candy ¿puedo pasar?

William golpeó la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Tal vez estaba dormida, así que probó de nuevo.

-Lamento despertarte pero necesito hablarte, pequeña. ¿Puedo entrar?

Lo último que hubiese pensado es que Candy había empacado sus cosas y se escabullía en ese instante por la puerta trasera rumbo a Lakewood. Inconcebible. Por lo tanto, volvió a tocar. Desesperado, decidió obviar las formalidades y entró.

Halló la recámara vacía. Tan vacía como el espacio helado que se abrió en su pecho para informarle de una mala noticia.

Sin perder tiempo la buscó en el tocador. Nada. Corrió al armario cuando supuso lo peor. Vacío.

-¿Dónde estás? – se preguntó con un ronco gruñido.

Sus ojos, los que la rastrearon por toda la habitación, se encontraron por accidente con un insignificante sobre blanco, encima de la cómoda, que guarda la respuesta a su pregunta.

-No, Candy – se oyó decir lastimosamente –. Pensaran que escapaste a propósito. Testaruda, ¿por qué siempre haces esto en el momento menos inapropiado?

Albert no se molestó en leer la carta. Sabía lo que decía como si él mismo la hubiese escrito. Se limitó a guardarla en su pantalón y salir aprisa para dar con ella antes de que se alejara lo suficiente como para lamentarlo de verdad.

* * *

-¿Podrías repetir eso? – Terry miró a Albert, sin decidir lo que sentía: furia o ganas de echarse a reír.

-Candy se ha ido. Empacó y dejó una carta.

-¿Empacó y se fue? – repitió Tom boquiabierto.

-Eso parece – suspiró William.

-¡¿Eso parece?! – Terrence finalmente estalló – ¡¿Se fue o no?!

-Ayúdame a buscarla si tanta prisa tienes por saber.

-Esa mujer luce impaciente – dijo Archie – ¿Qué hacemos?

-Ustedes busquen a Candy – indicó William – yo hablaré con ella.

-Iré la entrada principal, Tom, ven conmigo – Archie jaló del brazo al vaquero y desaparecieron por el jardín.

-Stear, Terry, vayan a la puerta trasera. Trataré de persuadir a la señorita Gave hasta que sepamos dónde está Candy… si es que aún sigue aquí.

* * *

-¿El señor William Andrey? – Kathleen extendió el brazo para recibir la mano de Albert que estrechó con fuerza. El heredero se percató del gesto y le devolvió la cortesía.

-Lamento la tardanza.

-Mi nombre es Kathleen Gave y soy la responsable de la dirección de Servicios Sociales del Departamento del Estado de Illinois.

-Un gusto – mintió William. La hubiera echado de su mansión si no fuese un perfecto caballero.

-¿Y su hija?, creí que lo acompañaría.

-En este momento se encuentra indispuesta y no podrá bajar a saludarla. Lo siento. Pero, yo soy su tutor y padre adoptivo por lo que resulta igual hablar conmigo que con ella.

-Para mí no es lo mismo, señor Andrey. Necesito hablar con los dos. Supuse que había comprendido la importancia de mi visita.

-Candice está enferma – insistió Albert, con elegante enfado –. Ha permanecido en cama durante varios días y no pienso exponerla a una recaída.

-De acuerdo – resolvió la mujer, con petulancia –. En ese caso, lléveme a donde se encuentra.

-Todavía desconozco el motivo de su visita. No puede entrar a mi casa, exigiendo y demandando cosas sólo porque trabaja para el gobierno. ¿Conoce el significado de la palabra "abuso"?

-Lo conozco tanto como el de la palabra "secuestro" – de inmediato, Albert le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero guardó silencio –. Me han informado que usted y su hija retienen, en contra de su voluntad, a una menor de edad que fue extraída con violencia de un hospicio en Escocia, Inglaterra.

-Sé dónde está Escocia.

-¿También sabe dónde esta esa niña, señor Andrey?

-¿Quién fue capaz de inventar una mentira tan vil?

-Esa es información confidencial.

-¿Desde cuándo el gobierno oculta y protege a los difamadores?

-¿Por qué le molesta tanto, señor Andrey? Parece que usted es quien oculta algo.

-No hablaré más con usted – concluyó William, harto de esa testaruda y poco razonable mujer –. Tendrá que esperar a mi abogado para contarle esta absurda historia.

-Me gustaría hablar con su hija, señor Andrey.

-A mi no me gustaría.

-Su opinión es irrelevante.

-¿Quiere apostar?

Ambos cruzaron duras miradas como dos contrincantes en sus esquinas, en espera de la campana que los lanzaría el uno contra el otro para batirse a golpes.

-Está siendo irracional, señor Andrey. Podría arrepentirse de…

-¿Me amenaza? – sonrió Albert, incrédulo.

-Si me obliga, conseguiré una orden judicial para interrogarle. A usted y a la señorita White.

-Haga su trabajo. Yo estoy haciendo el mío.

-¿Y cuál es ese, exactamente, señor?

-Proteger a las personas que amo de gente como usted y su amigo el difamador.

-Está yendo demasiado lejos.

-Y esto es sólo el comienzo.

-¿Secuestro? – el sudor estalló en la frente de Candy al escuchar esa detestable, vil y sucia palabra.

Había escuchado en silencio y con atención la conversación entre Albert y Kathleen. Lo hizo desde que la voz de su tutor llegó a la cocina cuando casualmente la cruzaba para salir por la puerta de servicio.

-¿Quién pudo haber inventado algo así? – se preguntó, sintiendo las piernas tan pesadas como piedras.

El plan de huir sola, se dijo, acababa de sufrir un cambio drástico.

-Si se decidiera a cooperar – indicó Kathleen desde su cómodo asiento, aunque su postura dijera lo contrario –, no habría necesidad de esto, señor Andrey.

-No hablaré con usted – respondió Albert, como un chiquillo en plena rabieta.

-Si en verdad tiene a esa niña con usted, y no es culpable del delito por el que se le acusa, demuestre lo contrario.

Albert la miró por encima del hombro, interrogante. No diría nada que lo comprometiera, pero invitó a la mujer a continuar.

-Si cuenta con un permiso firmado por los padres o tutores de esa niña otorgándole la custodia, sería suficiente. O bien – añadió – un permiso del orfanato que avale su estadía con la familia Andrey. De lo contrario – advirtió –, no será difícil averiguar cómo llegó esa pequeña a la habitación que en este momento ocupa en su mansión.

-Un permiso firmado de los padres - Candy repitió las palabras de aquella desconocida, con mil ideas girando dentro de su cabeza. Ideas que deseó, se convirtieran en una solución - pero no sé nada de su madre – aceptó – ¿Cómo podría encontrarla?

De la misma forma en que un relámpago pega contra la tierra y retruena furioso en el cielo, la respuesta llegó hasta ella.

-Berth – murmuró para sí.

-¿Comprende lo que le he dicho? – Kathleen observó a Albert como si fuese un retardado, y él, por supuesto, lo recibió con enfado.

-¿Le parece que no, o que hablo otro idioma?

-Si su intención es adoptar a esa niña – retomó la mujer –, podrá iniciar los trámites correspondientes, siempre y cuando sea desechado el cargo por secuestro. Desafortunadamente, la niña tendrá que ser trasladada a un orfanato en espera de la resolución del juez.

-¡No! – Candy levantó la cabeza y se juró que eso nunca pasaría – ¡No lo permitiré!, a Ivie no la llevarán a ningún lugar fuera de…

Un segundo relámpago cayó sobre su cabeza, abruptamente.

-Un momento, dijo un orfanato. ¡Lo tengo! ¡sé adónde puedo llevarla!

-Señorita Candy, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La voz de Nancy, la cocinera, le hizo pegar un brinco de sorpresa. Se volvió a mirarla con sonrisa inocente y un guiño gentil.

-Me asustaste, lo lamento. No sabía que estabas aquí.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?, no es bueno que salga de la cama. Por favor, vuelva a su habitación.

-Estoy bien – aseguró y con sigilo, ocultó su valija tras la espalda -. Sólo quería estirar las piernas y venir por un vaso con agua.

-Se lo llevaré enseguida. No se moleste en…

-No, no, estoy bien. En verdad. Continúa con lo que hacías.

-El jardinero y yo reuníamos la basura del jardín en costales. Eso era todo. Permítame llevarle…

-¿Costales? – la pecosa enarcó una ceja, con una repentina idea asomando a su cabeza.

-Sí, se podó el césped y una parte de los...

-Costales – Candy repitió la palabra como si fuese la primera vez que la oía -, sí – murmuró para luego gritar entusiasmada - ¡Sí, eso es!

-¿Señorita?

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién, señorita?

-El jardinero, ¿dónde ha puesto la basura?

-La subimos a su carreta. Esta en… en la puerta.

-Dile que no se vaya – suplicó pecas y sujetó las manos de la cocinera –. Volveré en un minuto. No permitas que se vaya sin mí, ¿está bien?

-Pero, señorita…

-Díselo, por favor. Es muy importante.

-S-sí, de acuerdo, señorita.

-¡No tardaré! – exclamó la rubia, orando al cielo que su improvisado plan funcionara una vez más. Sólo una más.

* * *

-¿Hubo suerte? – Stear miró a su hermano con un atisbo de esperanza.

-No, nadie la visto – Archie zanjó su ánimo y removió su cabello, desesperado – ¿Y ustedes?

-No. Tal vez sigue en la mansión. Los guardias no la han visto salir.

-Está lastimada – dijo Tom – el dolor no le permite caminar aprisa. Si logró evadir la vigilancia, no puede ir muy lejos.

-¿Qué otro lugar nos falta por buscar? – se preguntó Archie, extendiendo la pregunta a los demás.

-Ivanna… – murmuró Terrence. Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr.

* * *

-¿Candy?

-Sí – sonrió la pecosa -, soy yo. Lamento despertarte.

-¿Qué sucede?

Candy se sentía avergonzada de la respuesta que estaba a punto de darle a Ivie. ¿Hay que huir de nuevo? ¿Eso le diría?, probablemente la odiaría y se negaría a acompañarla. No obstante, no tenía tiempo de más explicaciones. Dorothy volvería en cualquier momento con su cena.

-Ivie, ¿te gustaría volver con los chicos del Hogar de Pony?

-¿Hoy?

-Sí, hoy.

-¿Iremos todos?

-No, sólo tú y yo.

-¿Y Terry?

-Quizás. Podemos pedírselo si quieres.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, le dejaremos una carta para decirle dónde estamos.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Tenemos que irnos esta noche.

-¿Ya?

-Sí - Candy esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y pellizcó su nariz –, como en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas?, aunque más divertido. Pero hay que hacerlo en silencio.

-¿Vamos a escaparnos? – preguntó Ivanna, en una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa.

-Por última vez, te lo prometo.

* * *

**Lakewood  
Agosto de 1915.**

-Quiero un boleto para…

-No la escuché, señorita. Tiene que hablar más fuerte.

-Quiero un boleto para… – Candy intentó hacer lo que la mujer tras la ventanilla le había pedido, pero su segundo intento fracasó – Nueva… Nueva…

-¿Qué dijo?

-¡Cobarde! – se gritó a sí misma – ¡Dilo ya! ¡Nueva York!

-Señorita, hay gente en la fila.

-Un boleto para Nueva York, por favor – pidió finalmente con un solo respiro – ¿A qué hora sale el próximo tren?

-En treinta minutos, pase al andén número tres.

-¿Funcionará? – pensó a la vista atónita y recelosa de la empleada - no, cometiste un error. Vuelve a casa y olvídalo. Él no… él no quiere… ¡Candy, tonta!

-¿Se siente bien, señorita?

-Cambié de opinión.

-No hay devoluciones. Por favor, quítese de la fila. Hay gente esperando.

-Pero…

-¡Siguiente! – gritó la mujer, harta.

-Se lo ruego.

-Señorita – la paciencia de la empleada llegó a su límite – tendrá que subirse en ese tren si no quiere perder su dinero. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarla. ¡Siguiente!

-Pero… yo no…

-¡Sólo hágalo!

_Sólo hazlo_. Candy repasó esas dos palabras como si su significado determinara su destino.

-Maintenant ou jamais… – dijo la voz de una mujer, detrás de ella. La pecosa se volvió a mirarla, con un grato recuerdo de Francia en la mente.

-¿Disculpe?

-Ahora o nunca – la joven francesa de aspecto fino y delicado le sonrió cálidamente -, así decimos en mi país. Vamos, arriésgate. Usa ese boleto. Todo saldrá bien.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¿Tú no?

-Oui – respondió Candy y sujetó el boleto rumbo a Nueva York con todas sus fuerzas -. Ahora o nunca.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas (originales):**

Volví a jugar con los tiempos, espero no les importe, pero no pude evitarlo, así quiero terminar este fic, tal como lo inicie. La cuenta regresiva de los días, como en la entrega anterior ha comenzado… también así los capítulos restantes de Azul. Por eso empezaré a despedirme.

A todas aquellas (y por qué no, aquellos) que jamás pudieron o quisieron escribirme y se limitaron a leerme en silencio. Gracias señores y señoritas por halagarme de forma tan inmerecida. A los anónimos y anónimas que acompañaron a Candy, Terry, Edward, Berth, Ivanna, Albert, Archie, Stear, Tom, Patty y Annie en esta historia "Azul".

¡G R A C I A S!

Paz

Emera

p.d. Kaoru, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti.

* * *

**NOTAS ACTUALES**

Yo le doy las gracias a las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un mensaje. ¿Conocen la sensación de felicidad en el estómago?, esa es la que siento cuando leo cada mensaje con atencion y calma. En especial, con eterno agradecimiento.

Los hermanos Leegan quien sabe donde se metieron. Cuando les dije que el pròximo capìtulo los iba a asesinar, tomaron sus maletas y huyeron a Zambia.

Sobre los capitulos, restan siete aproximadamente. Tènganme paciencia, ya casi termino de editarlos. Ahi voy, lenta pero segura.

Klin, si no mal recuerdo, anda con Patricia en Lakewood. Ivie no lo pudo llevar a Chicago, pero mientras tanto le conseguí novia al mapache y no he querido interrumpirlo estos dìas con tanto ajetreo de la pecosa.

Ustedes me mandan abrazos, buenos deseos, agradecimientos y palabras tan dulces que me aprietan el corazòn hasta exprimirlo. Recuerden que soy yo la que les agradece que me consideren en su vida. Soy yo la que les da las gracias infinitas por haberme hecho existir en un mundo que compartimos ùnicamente las que soñamos con finales felices. Si los hay, quiero creer.

Soy yo quien deberìa escribir un review a cada una para expresarles, con palabras pobres e incompletas "gracias"... el español no ha inventado otra mejor palabra que esa. O quizàs si pero no la encuentro porque en este momento busco un concepto en el corazòn, y los conceptos y la razòn no se llevan bien con la pura y franca emociòn de ser feliz. Gracias señoritas del mundo real, por darme un rico abrazo de afecto en los peores instantes del dìa, de mi vida, de la hora.

La que agradece, manda abrazos, bendiciones. La que es fan de las lectoras de romance en el mundo soy yo.

Que Dios, su Dios y como se llame, nos vuelva a sonreìr esta noche. Gracias.

Emera-chan


	27. Sin ti nunca más

**CAPITULO XXVII**

_**Sin ti, nunca más.**_

**New York  
Agosto de 1915.**

-Lo siento, señor. No hay boletos disponibles.

-¿No hay? – Terry controló su impaciencia y tomó aire – ¿podría mirar otra vez?

-Se terminaron hace diez minutos. Yo mismo vendí el último.

-Puedo tomar cualquier asiento.

-No hay ninguno, señor. Deberá abordar el siguiente tren.

-Está bien – el actor maldijo su suerte pero se dio por vencido – ¿cuánto tengo que esperar?

-Tres horas.

-¿¡Tres horas!? – a él le parecieron tres siglos – ¿Por qué?

-Hay una locomotora descompuesta en Pennsylvania. Por ello el retraso.

-¡Demonios! – maldijo nuevamente, y por triplicado, su suerte.

-¿Quiere el boleto o no, señor? – preguntó el hombre tras la ventanilla.

-No tengo otra opción.

Terry aceptó que necesitaba vacaciones. Impensablemente largas y en un lejano lugar. Desde hacía un año que no paraba de ir y venir, subir y bajar, correr y escapar. Estaba exhausto.

-Ambos las necesitamos – rectificó -. Esta vez te llevaré conmigo, Candy_._

-Pase al andén número tres.

-Gracias.

Resignado, se sentó en una banca cercana y estiró las piernas para descansar. Le dolía la cabeza. Quizás era cansancio. Se recargó contra la pared, somnoliento. Tres horas, recordó. Era demasiado tiempo pero él lo había dicho: no tenía otra opción. Con lo desesperado que estaba, hubiera podido irse caminando, pero de esa forma tardaría tres años en llegar.

El tren que partía a Chicago, en ese instante, silbó ruidoso y engreído. Terry estuvo a punto de subirse en el estribo, pero desistió. Era tarde. Se ordenó a sí mismo tranquilizarse. Ella no iría ninguna parte. Y aún si lo hiciera, la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

El ferrocarril salió de la estación al tiempo en que el actor sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió en su boca

-¡Terry Granchester! – gritó su conciencia – ¡Apestas a tabaco! – sospechosamente aquella vocecita se parecía a la de Candy.

-Entrometida – le dijo – será el último, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿El último? – la conciencia contraatacó - ¿Y mi armónica? para eso te la regalé. ¿No podrías mantener tu boca ocupada en ella?

-Hoy no – dijo fatigado –. Hoy quiero un cigarrillo.Y en lo que respecta a mi boca – añadió con un deseo intenso de tenerla frente a él –, no es la armónica en lo que quiero ocuparla cuando esté contigo

¿Qué le habría contestado ella?, se preguntó. Lo sabría de sus propios labios, pronto. Muy pronto.

El noble inglés dejó salir el humo del cigarro lentamente. Y mientras pensaba en Candy, le observó desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

**Chicago  
Junio de 1915.**

**Domingo – día dos**

-Señor Andrey, ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?

Albert optó por no responder a esa pregunta. ¿Qué demoraba a su abogado? ¿O a los chicos con Candy atada de manos y pies para evitar que siguiera huyendo por el mundo?

Pidió al cielo que su mala fortuna terminara de una vez. Los procedimientos burocráticos para la adopción de Ivie se adelantaron a sus planes. A los de todos. Además, una acusación de secuestro pesaba sobre su espalda. Genial. Y cómo si aquello no fuera suficientemente divertido, Candy había escapado como un ladrón a la medianoche. No, William no necesitaba de un ángel para salir airoso de esa situación, sino todo un ejército.

* * *

-No hagas ruido, Ivie.

-Es Terry – dijo la niña cuando su Romeo tocó la puerta y ambas corrieron a esconderse tras las pesadas cortinas del balcón.

-S-sí, pero… - Candy abrazó a la niña y la miró suplicante – él no puede saber dónde estamos todavía.

-Ivie, voy a entrar.

Candy contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, aterrada. Ivanna se abrazó a ella como si hubiese comprendido todo al instante y un silencio sepulcral cubrió la habitación, como si ninguna de las dos estuviera allí.

-¿Ivie? – llamó Terrence, mirando a un lado y otro – ¿Estás aquí?

Candy sostuvo el índice sobre su boca para pedirle a Ivie silencio. Mientras tanto, el aristócrata buscó debajo de la cama, en el armario y dentro del tocador al recordar que a su princesa le gustaba jugar a las escondidas antes de dormir. Candy lo observaba con gruesas gotas de sudor en la sien. El sitio que había elegido para ocultarse era absurdo. Terry no era tan tonto para obviarlo.

-¿Ivie? – repitió el actor y se detuvo en medio de la habitación, expectante. Las piernas de Candy se tambalearon cuando la mirada azul de Terrence cruzó el lugar donde estaba parada. Oró por un milagro.

Y lo consiguió.

Terry, inesperadamente, se convenció de que no había nadie en la alcoba y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

-Por poquito – dijo la pecosa y volvió a respirar.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y bajó a Ivie al piso. Le abotonó el abrigo y le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla su cooperación.

-¿Candy?

-¿Sí?

-¿Terry es malo?

-¿Malo?, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque nos escondimos. ¿Está enojado con nosotras?

En absoluto, pensó ella. No es malo. Simplemente es un engreído, petulante, insensible, cabeza de piedra con el corazón tan frío como una madrugada de invierno. Pero ¿malo?, no.

-No está enojado con ninguna de las dos, Ivie. Es sólo que tenemos que irnos sin él. Pero te prometo pedirle que nos alcance en cuanto sea posible.

-Quiero quedarme aquí.

-Esta es la última vez, lo juro.

-No – la niña sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de Candy – Quiero a mi mamá.

La pecosa abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo y su corazón se hizo nudo dentro de su pecho. Ivie jamás le había pedido eso. A su madre. La niña tenía que estar harta, dolida y cansada para reaccionar así.

-Abrázame fuerte – la rodeo con sus brazos y le pidió perdón –. Ivanna, no quiero hacerte daño. Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad. Te prometo que ésta será la última vez – repitió –. Ahora, hay que marcharnos.

Candy jamás había estado en la mansión Andrey, en Chicago. Sin embargo, no le pareció diferente a la de Lakewood, de donde conocía cada rincón.

Los corredores, escaleras y puertas de servicio se hallaban distribuidos de la misma forma. Haber trabajado como mucama en casa de Elisa había sido de gran utilidad. Aquello le permitió saber a dónde dirigirse para atravesar la mansión a hurtadillas. Finalmente llegó a la cocina. Abrió la puerta trasera y encontró a la cocinera y el jardinero, esperando por ella.

-Por favor, señor – le pidió al hombre – ¿podría dejarme ir en su carreta?

-¿Qué? – el empleado la miró, pasmado.

-A las dos – Ivie dio un paso al frente y tomó de la mano a su protectora –. Prometo no molestarlo. Solamente queremos salir de aquí. No tiene que llevarme más lejos que unas cuantas calles.

-Señorita Andrey, yo no puedo…

-Se lo ruego, ayúdeme.

-¡Candy! – la ronca y furiosa voz de Terrence alcanzó a escucharse a pocos metros de distancia. Candy sintió el corazón en la garganta - ¡Ivie!

-Por favor – insistió la pecosa –, juro que no le diré a nadie. No tengo cómo pagarle pero…

-Es que, yo…

-Vamos, pequeña – la cocinera, decidida, tomó a Ivie entre sus brazos y la ayudó a subir a la parte trasera de la carreta –. No se preocupe, señorita. Suba. Ben la llevará.

-Pero, Nancy – protestó el aterrado hombre –, ¡si el señor Andrey se entera, me echará a la calle!

-¿Y qué te importa más? – masculló la mujer, con una mirada asesina – ¿Qué él te eche a la calle o que yo te eche de mi vida?

Ben tragó con dificultad y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Nancy no bromeaba. Candy trató de contener la risa pero no pudo. Le avergonzó estar en medio de la riña de una pareja de enamorados. Pero si no se daban prisa, la que tendría una feroz riña con su enamorado sería ella.

-Suba, señorita – Ben meditó las cosas y dimitió –. Con cuidado, yo le ayudaré

-¡Candy! – Terry se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. La pecosa dio un brinco a la carreta y se cubrió, con ayuda de la cocinera, de sacos por encima de la cabeza.

-Por favor, no le digan que me han visto – le pidió a la pareja y ayudó a Ivie a ocultarse junto a ella.

-¡Van a despedirnos! – le reprochó Ben a Nancy.

-¡Cállate! ¡Y haz exactamente lo que yo haga!

La espigada figura del actor apareció Terry frente a ellos, amenazadora y dominante. La doncella y el jardinero, nerviosos, respiraron profundo y le obsequiaron su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, señor – saludó Nancy – ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Busco a la señorita a Andrey y a Ivanna. ¿Las han visto?

-A… a la señorita Can… ¿Candice? – titubeó Ben y Nancy le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

-Eso dije.

-No, señor. No las hemos visto. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué lleva ahí? – Terrence señaló la carreta, demandante.

-Basura, señor. Son costales llenos de mala hierba que dañaba el jardín.

El aristócrata escudriñó sus rostros, receloso.

-Muéstremelos – urgió, y Candy comenzó a orar. Se imaginó a Terry descubriéndola y obligándola a bajar a rastras y para llevarla de regreso a su alcoba.

-Pero, es sólo basura, señor – Ben intentó disuadirlo con la mandíbula entumecida.

-Es una orden. ¡Muéstremelos!

-Sí, enseguida, señor.

Estaba perdida. La pecosa cerró los ojos y sujetó a Ivie con fuerza. La mano de Ben tembló de miedo y se aproximó hasta la pila de sacos

-No, por favor, no lo haga – debajo de los sacos, la súplica de Candy no pudo ser escuchada por nadie. Ni siquiera, pensó, por su ángel guardián.

Entonces, se preparó para enfrentar la furia de un verdadero demonio. Terry, por su parte, clavó la mirada en el jardinero, siguiendo con sus penetrantes ojos azules cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué espera?

-Es que…

-¿Es que, qué?

-Yo…

-¡Hágalo!

No había remedio. Ben se encomendó al cielo y descubrió bruscamente los costales llenos de supuesta basura. Nancy sufrió un mareo y Candy sintió como si la sangre hubiese dejado de correr por sus venas.

-No hay nada – dijo el jardinero, atónito –. ¿lo ve, señor?, no hay nada – esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y de nuevo cubrió, con su vieja manta, la carreta –. Sólo hierba, señor.

No podía creerlo pero su improvisada idea había funcionado. Ben reveló solamente una parte de su cargamento; la parte donde no estaba Candy. Creyó que no lo conseguiría pero logró engañar a Terrence. No obstante, el actor, aún incrédulo y desconfiado, estiró la mano para inspeccionar por su cuenta cuando Tom apareció por la puerta de servicio.

-¡Terry! ¡Creo que la encontramos! ¡Los guardias de la entrada avisaron a Archie!

Sin meditarlo, Terry siguió a Tom en su loca carrera y sin mirar atrás. Ben, Nancy y Candy estaban en deuda con el cielo. Tuvieron éxito.

La carreta salió a toda prisa sin sospechas de nadie más. La pecosa se juró, por centésima vez, dejar de hacer eso. Su corazón no lo resistiría otra vez.

Minutos después, ambas se hallaban libres, corriendo a la estación de trenes rumbo a la antesala de un mañana incierto.

* * *

**Lunes – día tres**

-¿Mañana?

-Sí – respondió Edward a su hermano menor –. Nuestro padre volverá a Londres y no veo la razón para quedarnos aquí.

-Es peligroso. Los bombardeos sobre la ciudad aún continúan.

-Cobarde – espetó su majestad –. Todo te da miedo. Si respirar fuese peligroso, ya estarías muerto.

-Eres un cínico – reviró Berth –. Pero si ser valiente es ser como tú, bien, prefiero estar muerto.

-Aquí viene tu sermón. Tardaste mucho.

-Esos moretones se ven cada día mejor – el joven príncipe se aproximó a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en la cara –. Su color rojizo se tornó violeta. Combinan con tus ojos.

-¿Quieres uno parecido, idiota?

-Aquí vienen tus amenazas. Tardaste mucho.

-Cierra la boca – Edward se acomodó el abrigo y se dispuso a salir de su suite –. Volveré tarde. Quiero divertirme un poco en esta maldita ciudad tan aburrida.

-Tu rostro causará sensación – dijo Berth y cruzó los brazos con petulancia –. Los periódicos harán un festín con tu imagen. Imagínate lo que dirán: _Próximo Rey de Inglaterra, sometido a golpes por un quinceañero._

-El que ríe al último, ríe mejor – repuso Edward, con siniestro tono irónico.

-¿Qué?

Antes de que su hermano le preguntara el significado de aquella frase, Edward desapareció sin añadir otra palabra y sin despedirse. A Berth lo invadió la incertidumbre, que se combinó con un repentino malestar en el estómago.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

* * *

-¿Qué hice?, lo primero que se me ocurrió. Tal vez no es tan mala idea – Albert se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos a pesar de su intensa jaqueca –. Convencí a la señorita Gave de ir con nosotros al Hogar de Pony. Allí, junto con los Britter, aclararemos el malentendido. Llegará mañana a mediodía. Nosotros esta tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes que Candy estará ahí? – Terry, de pie junto a la chimenea, cuestionó a su antiguo compañero de juergas, con la misma jaqueca.

-Siempre vuelve a casa – observó Archie –.En el fondo no la conoces.

-A ti no te ha servido de nada conocerla toda la vida – increpó su rival, con malicia.

-Antes de que comiencen a jalarse el cabello – intervino Tom – empaquemos. Si Candy se dirige a Lakewood, habrá que llegar primero.

-¿Se llevarán a la niña a un orfanato? – Stear habló por primera vez, contagiándose de la jaqueca generalizada.

-Sí – asintió William –. Al menos hasta que sea adoptada formalmente. Traté de evitarlo pero no tuve tiempo. Es por eso que Candy huyó con ella. Pensó que el Hogar de Pony sería el mejor lugar para resguardarla, si de escoger un orfanato se trataba.

-Pero – Archie se paró frente a la biblioteca de su tío, sin prestar atención a los libros – ¿Cómo supo de la visita de esa mujer?, cuando la buscaste en su habitación ya se había ido. ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Intentó irse sola – explicó Albert –, lo dice en su carta. Pero escuchó nuestra conversación por accidente y volvió por Ivie.

-¿Y por qué demonios quiso irse sola? – insistió Archibald –. Está herida.

-No quiere ser un obstáculo entre la niña y los Britter. Sabe del cariño que le tiene Ivanna.

-¿Cómo habrán salido sin ser vistas? – Tom se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Como basura – respondió Terry, furioso –. Dentro de un costal.

-¿Costal? – repitieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Antes de descubrir que quien discutía con los guardias de la entrada era un simple vagabundo, Candy se ocultó en la basura de su jardinero, señor Andrey.

-¿Y por qué no la detuviste? – increpó el señor Andrey.

-No estaba seguro. Sólo fue un presentimiento.

-Gracias por nada – le reprochó Archie desde su esquina.

Terry estaba más preocupado por saber dónde había pasado Candy la noche, que responder a la provocación de Archibald. Lo ignoró simplemente, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que estaba en la carreta, pero dudó un instante y ése fue su error.

-¿Nos vamos? – les urgió Tom y alcanzó su sombrero.

-¿No buscaremos en la ciudad?

-No – dijo Albert a Stear –. Candy se dirige al Hogar para dejar a Ivanna. No tiene caso perder el tiempo en las calles, siguiéndolas.

-Pero el Hogar de Pony ya no existe – refutó el inventor.

-Físicamente no, pero el Estado aún no retira los derechos del orfanato a sus administradoras. Por lo tanto, nada ha cambiado.

-Tendrán uno mejor – aseguró Archibald, antes de lanzar una sugestiva mirada a su tío – ¿cierto?

-¿Supones que los dejaría solos?

-Pero y ella, Candy… – insistió Stear – está lastimada. ¿Cómo llegará a Lakewood en esas condiciones?

-Vino hasta aquí con hipotermia, llena de golpes y a punto de desfallecer – le recordó Tom –. La señorita pecas no tendrá problemas para llegar a mi casa, descuida. Lo haría aún si no tuviese brazos ni piernas.

_Una gatita con siete vidas… _pensó Archibald y sonrió, como de costumbre, al evocar a Candy. La felicidad fue breve al toparse con la dura mirada de Terrence, como si supiera exactamente lo que él estaba pensando.

-Bien, ¿ya podemos irnos? – Tom, impaciente, movió los brazos como si removiera ganado –. El tiempo es oro, ¿no lo creen, señores millonarios?

* * *

-Dile gracias a la señora, Ivie.

-Gracias, señora.

-De nada, linda – la mujer, amablemente y como si fuese su propia nieta, acarició su mejilla – ¿Segura que estará bien, señorita White?

-No se preocupe por nosotras y muchas gracias por recibirnos anoche.

-No me agradezca, fue de gran ayuda en la cocina. Además, el velador se va cada mes a visitar a su familia y deja su cuarto libre. Pero, por favor, salgan por la puerta trasera que da al atrio de la Iglesia. Si las descubre el dueño, tendré problemas.

-Algún día le pagaré su amabilidad.

-No hace mucho, un joven de tu edad me dijo lo mismo – recordó la recepcionista del hotel –. Quería también un cuarto para pasar la noche. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, jovencitos? ¿Todos decidieron huir de casa?

-Algo así – sonrió Candy – pero en realidad, vamos de regreso a ella.

-Mucha suerte.

-Y para usted también.

_Suerte_, meditó Candy por un rato. Un extraño fenómeno que combinaba la buena fortuna, la oportunidad y la constancia. La pecosa rogó por poder reunir esos tres elementos y conducir su destino hacia un final feliz.

-¿Final feliz? – se preguntó – pero no hay finales felices en la vida real.

Bien, al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

-Soñar no cuesta nada – Terry pegó un ligero brinco al oír la engorrosa voz de Tom. La misma que anunciaba un sermón. Sentado a su lado, dentro de un carruaje rumbo a la estación de trenes, era difícil correr a esconderse para evitar lo siguiente –. Un céntimo por tus pensamientos, Granchester. Es mediodía y sigues dormido.

-Ojalá lo estuviera para no tener que escucharte.

-Tranquilo, las encontraremos.

-¿Por qué no me pidió acompañarla?

-Vanidoso. ¿Acaso tiene que consultarte cualquier cosa que haga?

-Aquí viene otro sermón.

-Exacto, toma nota. Candice White se ha enfrentado al mundo sin tú ayuda ni la de los Andrey. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, esa chiflada sabe lo que hace. Yo diría que en esta historia, quienes han sido rescatados por ella son ustedes.

-Asumo que me dirás cómo y por qué.

-¡Qué bien!, empiezas a conocerme. Sigue tomando nota. Aún te queda mucho por aprender a su lado – un gentil codazo llegó hasta las costillas de Terry, mismo que recibió con un gruñido –, y conmigo también. No sé por qué pero presiento que en un futuro no muy lejano, serás parte de la familia.

-Un hermano como tú – Terry suspiró hondo –, el sueño de mi vida.

-Búrlate, pero ese será tu castigo. Soportarme el resto de tu vida.

-Comienzo a aceptarlo.

-Te enseñaré las artes del rodeo – continuó Tom, emocionado –. Aprenderás a montar caballos y toros como lo hizo… - el vaquero se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta del nombre que estaba a punto de decir.

-Sé montar caballos – le aclaró el actor –. Termina de hablar.

-Como lo hizo Candy, Stear y Archie.

-Gracias pero me temo que no tendrás tiempo para una tarea tan desinteresada y feliz.

-Ah, es cierto – Tom elevó sus ojos al firmamento, irónico –. Te irás ¿verdad?

-Me iré.

-Ya estamos en la estación de trenes – el vaquero apuntó con su brazo a la ventana – ¿por qué no te vas de una vez?

* * *

-Terry… Tom – Candy sintió que el alma se le esfumó del cuerpo. Desde la taquilla de la estación, pudo verlos en la entrada y dirigirse hacia ella. Corrió a los baños a esconderse, con Ivie de la mano.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Ivanna.

-Saben que vamos a Lakewood. Vinieron a buscarnos.

-¡Sí! – celebró la niña – ¡vamos todos!

-No. No podemos. Ivie, espérame aquí y no te muevas.

-Listo - dijo Tom, luego de comprar los boletos para todos –, volvamos a nuestra mansión por el equipaje. El tren sale en media hora.

-¿Nuestra mansión? – preguntó el actor, con una ceja en alto.

-Dije que soñar no cuesta nada.

-Vuelvo enseguida – Terrence se dio la vuelta, indiferente.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Vanidoso. ¿Acaso tengo que consultarte cualquier cosa que haga?

-Auch… – Tom se fingió herido de muerte con sus propias palabras –, aprendes rápido, Duque.

_L__a cabina telefónica_, agregó el aristócrata y fue todo. Candy, al verlo apartarse de Tom, consiguió dos elementos que le permitieron continuar con su suerte: buena fortuna y oportunidad. De puntillas se aproximó a su hermano y susurró a sus espaldas:

-Tom.

-¿Candy? – el vaquero se volvió de inmediato, al reconocer su voz.

-Ssh, no hables tan fuerte.

-¿Dónde has estado, grandísima tonta?

-¡Hey! – protestó la tonta –. Soy una dama, no me hables de esa manera.

-No eres una dama, eres un maldito problema. ¿Por qué huiste?, aún no estás bien. Necesitas descansar. ¿Dónde pasaron la noche? ¿dónde está la niña?

-Preguntas mucho. No puedo responderte ahora pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Por supuesto! – dijo Tom, con algarabía y sarcasmo –. Sólo dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no – antes de que la perdiera de vista, la sujetó del brazo con fuerza – Te llevaré de vuelta a casa. Todos están muy preocupados por ti.

-No – la pecosa se negó terminante -, y será mejor que me ayudes o se lo diré a la señorita Pony.

-No me provoques niña malcriada – masticó entre dientes –. Sabes que puedo ser rudo cuando me lo propongo.

-¡Escúchame, Tom!, es importante – su mirada de súplica, combinada con la firmeza de sus palabras lograron su objetivo –. Quiero que te lleves a Ivie.

-¿Qué?

-No dejes que la encierren en un lugar extraño, por favor.

-Pero…

-No la abandones en manos de desconocidos. Llévala a Lakewood. A tu casa.

-Candy…

-No permitiré que nadie la lastime – dijo con excepcional convicción –. He arriesgado mi vida y la de los demás por ella, y volvería a hacerlo para conseguirlo. Así tenga que huir por el mundo entero durante meses, años o siglos.

-Oye… – su hermano mayor la tomó con suavidad de los hombros, asombrado –. Cálmate. Yo quiero pero…

-¿Pero?

-De acuerdo – consintió de mala gana – ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Lleva a Ivie con la señorita Pony. Cuídenla hasta que yo llegue.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-Mañana.

-¿Adónde irás tú?

-A buscar a su padre.

-¿Su padre? ¿Tú sabes quién es?

-Sí. Y también dónde está. Lo necesitamos para que nadie nos acuse de secuestro, a Albert y a mí. Pero tengo que ir sola.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Confías en mí?

-Eso intento, pero no lo haces fácil.

-Dame hasta mañana. Pero, por favor, no le digas nada a Terry.

-Candy… - Tom contuvo de la imperiosa necesidad de amarrarla a su espalda y evitar que siguiera corriendo peligros.

-Ten fe en mí.

-¡Rayos! – exclamó a modo de maldición y se restregó la cara – cada vez que dices eso la tierra tiembla.

-Aguarda aquí – la pecosa se alejó aprisa, y en cuestión de segundos volvió con Ivanna de la mano – Ivie – dijo y tomó su mano – Terry y Tom te llevarán al Hogar de Pony. Espérame ahí, con ellos ¿de acuerdo?

-No te vayas – protestó la pequeña.

-Solamente serán unas horas – le prometió antes de besar su frente –. Terry cuidará de ti.

-¡No!

-Tom, no la dejes sola ni un minuto.

-Candy, no es una buena idea.

-¡No, Candy! ¡No me dejes!

-Mañana estaré ahí, lo juro – y antes de que ambos pensaran en impedírselo, pecas giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

-¡Candy! – Tom, desconcertado, clavó sus piernas al piso aunque su corazón le gritó que corriera tras ella.

Confiar en ella. Tener fe. Esa fue la única opción que le quedó.

-¿Ivie? – Terrence Granchester apareció a sus espaldas, tan sorprendido como ellos.

-¡Terry! ¡Candy se fue! – Ivanna corrió a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Candy? ¿Dónde está? – el actor dirigió su mirada al vaquero - ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Pues…

-¡¿La viste?!

-S-sí…

-¡¿Y dónde diablos está?!

-Me pidió llevarme a la niña. Dijo que nos alcanzaría mañana.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando? – Terry bajó a la pequeña y se acercó a Tom, con un deseo infernal de apretarle el cuello – ¿Cómo permitiste que se fuera sola?

-Es que… me suplicó.

-¿Te suplicó? – el actor se contuvo de arrojarlo a las vías del tren –. ¡Claro! ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?

-No grites, asustarás a la niña.

-Iré por ella.

-No, aguarda – le dijo y se interpuso en su camino – confía en ella.

-¿Qué? – Terrence descompuso el rostro, furioso.

-Confía en ella. Regresemos con los demás y llevemos a Ivanna a un lugar seguro.

-Apártate antes de que cuente hasta tres.

-No.

-¡Muévete!

-¡Dije que no!

-¡No bromeo, vaquero!

-¡Yo tampoco! – por primera vez, los ojos de Tom brillaron como un animal salvaje defendiendo a su manada –. Candy no es ninguna tonta. ¿Dices que la quieres? ¿Cómo puedes quererla si no confías en ella?

-¡Tú y ella siguen pensando que esto es un juego! ¡No importa que Candy sea o no tonta! ¡Está enferma y la acusan de un delito!

-Uno que no cometió.

-A ellos no les importa. Por eso tiene que volver con su familia.

-Sabe lo que hace y para qué.

-¡No lo parece! – Terrence empujó al vaquero para hacerlo a un lado, pero Tom le devolvió el gesto con más fuerza.

-¡Escúchame, bien! – le amenazó –. A ti te conocí hace unos días, a Candy desde que nació. Te será fácil deducir de qué lado voy a estar, ¿no es así? – ambos se miraron intensamente, con la fuerza de dos toros de lidia – ¡Yo no soy Archie, así que no me provoques o lo lamentarás!

Al cabo de unos segundos de tenso y peligroso silencio, Ivanna se aproximó a su príncipe y tiró de su mano.

-Terry, quiero ir a casa.

-Ya oíste – Tom respiró hondo y se acomodó el sombrero – vamos a casa. Está cansada.

Sólo hasta que volvieron al carruaje, con Ivie entre sus brazos, Terrence cruzó palabra con el vaquero.

-¿Adónde fue? – le preguntó.

-Por ayuda.

* * *

-No puede dejarnos solas. Se lo debe a su hija – Candy alzó la cabeza, tragando saliva con dificultad –. Me lo debe a mí.

Frente a ella, el hotel de su majestad se erguía como una inmensa muralla infranqueable a la que, se repitió mil veces, no temía.

-Buenas tardes – saludó al recepcionista con naturalidad.

-¿Sí?, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

-¿Podría indicarme cuál es la habitación de la familia Real?

-¿Cómo dijo? – el empleado la miró por encima de sus anteojos, atónito.

-Necesito hablar con Berth, quiero decir… con su majestad, el príncipe George.

-¿Y puedo saber quién lo busca?

-Candice White Andrey.

* * *

-¿Candice White busca a mi hermano?

-Sí, señor – respondió la voz del otro lado de la bocina –. Traté de disuadirla, pero ha sido muy insistente.

-No, que no se vaya, déjela pasar. Indíquele como llegar a la suite.

-Pero, señor…

-Berth la estará esperando… y yo también.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron llenos de triunfo.

-¿A qué viniste, cenicienta?

Eso que importa, concluyó. Se divertiría con ella antes de Berth volviera.

Su venganza, se dio cuenta, sería más dulce de lo que había planeado.

* * *

-Ese hombre es abominable.

-Tiene razón, Hermana – asintió Tom antes de sorber su café –. Afortunadamente, desistió y liberó a Candy.

-Debe haber sido terrible para ella.

-Tomó el lugar de la niña. Pero así lo prefirió.

-¿Por qué no vino con ustedes? ¿Dónde está?

-Su aventura aún no termina – dijo y suspiró hondo –. Ahora la acusan de secuestro. A ella y a su padre adoptivo.

-Imposible. Ellos no serían capaces.

-El hombre abominable, de nuevo.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?

-Aclararlo todo con un permiso del padre de Ivanna.

-Debiste acompañarla, Tom – lo retó la monja –. Tenías que estar a su lado para protegerla.

-Madre – el vaquero alcanzó la mano de la monja y la sostuvo cariñosamente –, confía en ella. Candy me pidió lo mismo y yo le creo. Todo saldrá bien.

-Tom… – repuso la Hermana y lo observó con infinita dulzura – ¿cómo es que creciste tan rápido?

-¿Yo? – el chico sonrió avergonzado –, en lo absoluto. Aún soy un niño que juega a ser adulto.

-Has aprendido bien ese juego.

-Gracias a tus enseñanzas… madre.

-Yo también creo en ti, Tom. Serás un gran hombre y un gran padre.

-Por supuesto que lo seré – sonrió orgulloso –, y acerca de ser un buen padre… ¿Dónde esta Ivie?

-La hallarás en el jardín, jugando con el señor Granchester.

* * *

-¿Terry, qué te pasa?

-Nada – contestó el actor, ausente y ánimos de hablar. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba, meditabundo –. Estoy bien, princesa. Juega con los otros chicos ¿de acuerdo?

-Ajá… – asintió la niña y se alejó obedientemente.

-¿Es necesario que yo también te pregunte qué te pasa? – el vaquero más parlanchín e inoportuno del mundo se sentó a su lado mientras Ivie se alejaba – ¿O es obvio?

-Comienza a oscurecer – observó el actor, preocupado y mirando el azulino firmamento – ¿Dónde estará?

-Vendrá mañana.

-No es lo que pregunté – repuso y enderezó la espalda –. No debí haberte escuchado. Debí haber ido por ella y traerla a rastras.

-Muy romántico.

-Al menos más inteligente que lo que tú hiciste.

-Confía en ella. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-Confié que estaría a salvo en su hogar – recordó Terrence –, y casi muere en un incendio.

-No sabíamos lo que pasaría.

-Después la secuestró un maniático sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Nadie pudo.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que esta vez nada estará a salvo?

-Porque no podrás estar con ella cada minuto del día para resguardarla de todos los peligros del mundo. Ni hoy, mañana o nunca. Por eso tienes que tener fe. Si alguien puede superar esto, es Candy.

-Algo está mal – Terry se frotó los brazos al sentir un escalofrío que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza –. Lo sé como si estuviera a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?, estás pálido.

-Es Candy quien no está bien.

_¿Dón__de estás, pecosa? ¿Qué sucede?_

* * *

_Estoy bien. No hay razón para tener miedo. __Nada malo me sucederá._

Candy cogió el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. La habitación se hallaba a oscuras. La única luz provenía de los faroles de la calle que recortaban tenebrosamente las formas de habitación. La penumbra se cernía siniestra en la suite. Siniestra para la pecosa, cuya piel se erizó como si estuviera ante la presencia de un fantasma. Su nerviosismo se convirtió en una viscosa mano que oprimió su garganta y apretó fuerte.

-¿Berth?

Al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, empezó a distinguir el sitio donde se hallaba. La recepción de la suite, cerca del estudio. Suntuosa y exquisita, preparada especialmente para la sangre Real de Inglaterra.

-¿Berth, estás aquí? – preguntó de nuevo, caminando con cuidado, como si lo hiciese sobre vidrio – ¿Dónde esta el interruptor?, no veo nada.

De pronto, sobre su cuello, sintió un viento helado que le oprimió el estómago como si hubiese chocado contra una pared. Una voz despreciable y sucia la llamó. Una voz que conocía bien.

-Yo sí puedo verte a ti, cenicienta.

Candy pegó un brinco y se dio vuelta. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido por horas. Sintió el sudor en la frente resbalar por su sien y por instinto, retrocedió aterrada.

-No te acerques.

-¿No me vas a saludar, Candy?, con una reverencia es suficiente.

La pecosa trató de mantenerse firme pero sus piernas temblaban de miedo. Sus esfuerzos por dominar su miedo, fracasaron. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sacudió como si un rayo la hubiese golpeado. Así se sentía; en medio de una tempestad, vulnerable y sola.

-No te acerques – repitió con un zumbido insoportable en los oídos – ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Supongo que omitiremos el protocolo. No te veo muy entusiasmada. Es una pena, pero dime ¿buscabas a mi hermano?, lamento decirte que no se encuentra. Pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

Víctima del terror, sus ojos siguieron a sus oídos. Empezó a ver manchas blancas que cubrieron rápidamente su visión. Quería gritar pero no podía. Quería correr pero sus piernas ignoraron la orden. Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y que alguien, pronto, sacudiera su hombro y la despertara.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, gatita?

Nadie vendría en su ayuda y aquello no era un sueño. Candy tuvo que morderse los labios hasta sangrar para reaccionar. Si no hacía algo por ella misma, desfallecería ante Edward.

No. Nunca más.

Jaló aire urgentemente y se ordenó, con determinación, correr. Pero fue tarde. Edward, más alto y veloz, alcanzó la puerta antes que ella lo hiciera y se convirtió en el muro que obstruyó su única salida.

-Sabía que me extrañarías, Candy. Por eso volviste.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Déjame ir!

-¿Por qué lo hago? – Edward rió cínicamente – Porque es divertido.

-¿Dónde está Berth?

-Aquí no. Eso es seguro.

-¡Vine a verlo a él! ¡No a ti!

-Pero sabías que podías encontrarte conmigo ¿O en verdad eres tan inocente?

-¡Déjame salir o gritaré tan fuerte que me escucharan en todo el hotel!

-¿Déjame? – su majestad la miró con desdén y empujó su hombro –. Olvidas con quien hablas, sirvienta. Dirígete a mí con respeto y obediencia – amenazante, avanzó hacia ella –. Cuando abras tu sucia boca para hablar conmigo, dirás "por favor, su majestad".

-No – reviró Candy y repitió en voz alta sus pensamientos –. Nunca más.

Jamás volvería a humillarla, a ponerle una mano encima y apoderarse de su voluntad. Nunca más.

Con la misma violencia con que se había presentado, el terror se fue. La mirada de se tornó fría y calculadora. Decidió coger su miedo en un puño y estrangularlo. No retrocedió más, por el contrario, se detuvo y escudriñó el rostro de Edward como el de una alimaña que debía ser exterminada sin piedad.

-Si no te quitas de mi camino, te arrepentirás. Lo juro.

-No me digas – el hombre llegó hasta ella y tomó su cintura con las manos. Sabía exactamente dónde apretar y lo hizo –. ¡Fuiste tú la que se interpuso en mi camino, maldita!

-¡Ay! – Candy se dobló por la mitad, conteniendo la respiración – ¡Suéltame!

-¿Todavía te duele, verdad?

-¡Suéltame! – gritó con insoportable dolor – ¡basta!

-¡Nunca olvides con quién te entrometiste, bastarda!

-Por favor, basta… ¡basta!

-¡Que pena que no hayas traído a nadie para defenderte! ¡hubiera sido más divertido!

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Enfurecida por el suplicio y la impotencia, Candy levantó la rodilla lo más alto y fuerte que pudo para dar directo en la entrepierna de Edward. Su majestad sintió como si un rayo lo hubiese partido por la mitad y cayó al suelo, sucumbido.

-¡No necesito a nadie que me defienda de ti! – le espetó con rabia y tomó un pisapapeles como si fuera una roca – ¡Y esto es para que no se te olvide con quién te entrometiste tú!

Candy apuntó a su estómago y dejó caer su brazo como una lanza punzante que dio en el blanco. El pisapapeles aplastó el estómago de Edward y le sacó el aire de los pulmones, dejándole inmóvil. De inmediato, la pecosa corrió con una mano en su costado herido. No llegó lejos. No como lo hubiera deseado. La mano de su majestad alcanzó a sujetar su tobillo y tirar de él. Candy sintió como si se hubiese tropezado dentro de un hoyo y cayó al suelo. Edward, jadeante, aprisionó sus brazos y piernas con su propio cuerpo, paralizándola.

-Jamás vas a vencerme. ¡Jamás!

-¡Auxilio, por favor! – Candy gritó desesperada, resistiéndose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡Nadie vendrá a ayudarte! ¡No seas estúpida!

-¡Te detesto! ¡te odio!

-¡Magnífico! – el príncipe sonrió y se acercó a ella como un perro callejero a punto de atacar a su presa – ¡Esta noche haré que me odies como nunca has odiado a nadie! – le advirtió –. Cometiste una estupidez y pagarás por ello. ¡Eres mía! ¿entendiste? ¡Mía!

* * *

**New York  
Agosto de 1915.**

_¡__Candy!_

Terry se despertó abruptamente de su sueño. En realidad, de una pesadilla. Sintió el corazón latirle furioso dentro de su pecho. Respiró hondo. Solamente eso fue, una pesadilla. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta en la banca de la estación de trenes.

Un empleado del ferrocarril, no muy lejos de allí, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Pasajeros con destino a Chicago! ¡Última llamada para abordar!

El actor pegó un segundo brinco y maldijo por lo bajo. Aspiró profundamente para deshacerse de la inquietud y pesadez del sueño. Se peinó con las manos su desordenado cabello y se levantó del incómodo asiento.

Ya era hora. Por fin podría irse de allí. Quizás volvería, no estaba seguro. Su destino lo esperaba en esa ciudad, lo sabía, pero esta vez, pensaba recorrer el camino hacia él con ella; con Candy de la mano.

-Sin ti – le prometió en silencio –, nunca más.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas originales:**

SHoy, antes de que sea mañana, tengo miedo, pero poco antes de concluir este capítulo descubrí que no hay nada malo en sentirlo, porque es un sentimiento como cualquier otro. A lo que le tengo miedo es no poder vencerme a mí misma para seguir avanzando. A una buena amiga que tiene ahora mismo su corazón hecho pedazos, eso fue lo que le dije:

"Mira necia, el tener miedo no nos disminuye ante los demás, lo importante es que ese miedo, transformado en coraje, nos haga avanzar, no retroceder".

Y esta noche voy a orar para que el miedo que inunda a cada una de nosotras, esas noches que no sabemos para dónde vamos, quienes somos, qué queremos y cómo lo conseguiremos, nos convierta en mujeres valientes por la mañana y salgamos al mundo convencidas de que no importa lo que nos haga doblarnos hasta el suelo, siempre apoyaremos nuestra otra rodilla y nuestras manos en el piso para levantarnos y seguir un camino sin senda, sólo aquella que vamos dejando detrás.

Desde mi casa, su casa, a todas y todos les envío mi mejor sonrisa vespertina. Que Dios bendiga cada corazón bueno y cada obra desinteresada.

Paz en su alma y en el mundo

Emera

* * *

**NOTAS ACTUALES**

A la pregunta de còmo Berth va a demostrar que es el padre de la niña, sucede que Stear construyò una máquina del tiempo y Berth va a viajar en el tiempo para hacerse una prueba de ADN. Luego regresaràn y asunto arreglado. ¿Super, no?, por gente tan maravillosa como Stear, hoy conocemos el mundo tal cual es: lleno de avances tecnològicos impensables en aquella època: !LARGA VIDA A STEAR Y ARCHIE!, los hermanos más maravillosos que he conocido en la vida.

Gracias por dejarme un review todavìa. A pesar de que haber concluìdo esta historia hace años, gracias por seguirla. Se siente muy hermosa cada palabra de ustedes, en mi pecho.

Vàmonos a descansar, es viernes.


	28. Besa la lluvia

**CAPITULO XXVIII **

_**Para Kaoru.**_

_**Besa la lluvia.**_

**Chicago  
Agosto de 1915.**

-¿Es aquí?

-Parece ser la dirección correcta, William – a George le incomodaba llamarle de ese modo, pero de lo contrario, sería despedido por el señor Andrey. Bien, _William, _no estaba mal.

-¿Hice bien? – a Albert, la cobardía le pellizcó en el estómago. Se rascó la cabeza, con la intención de volver por donde había llegado.

-Averígualo personalmente – le sugirió su fiel administrador – No comprendo tu repentino nerviosismo.

-Hace mucho que no hago esto. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez.

-Razón de más para hacerlo. Estoy seguro que la señora Elroy se sentirá feliz al saber que su nieto al fin se ha enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? – Albert repitió aquella palabra como si se le hubiera atorado en la garganta – George, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita. No voy a casarme mañana y tener hijos el fin de semana.

-Buena suerte, William – el buen hombre lo alentó con una palmada en el hombro y lo empujó suavemente hacia la entrada del edificio de Servicios Sociales del Estado de Illinois.

-Dios… – murmuró, ansioso como un quinceañero pero feliz como tal –, de acuerdo, allí voy – el heredero quiso cerrar los ojos pero de hacerlo, hubiese tropezado con las escalinatas y la gente que constantemente entraba y salía del lugar. Optó por respirar hondo y apretar los dientes.

-Buenas tardes, señor – saludó la mujer en la recepción de visitantes – ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Perdone, vine a ver a Kat..., no, disculpe, a la señorita… a la señorita… a...

-¿Señor?

-Disculpe, es que, de pronto olvidé su nombre.

_¿Olvidaste su nombre?, perfecto. Si ella se enterara te abofetearía __con el puño. Olvidarte de su nombre, ¿Cómo podría?, no he dejado de pensar en ella todo este tiempo._

-Si me dice el nombre de la persona, tal vez podría…

_Respira__, William. Eres capaz de enfrentarte a __hombres de negocios insoportables y necios ¿por qué no a una sencilla mujer?_

Porque no era cualquier mujer, admitió.

-Señor, ¿se siente bien? – le preguntó la mujer, al verlo pálido y murmurarse a sí mismo palabras inaudibles.

-Sí, lo siento. Busco a Kathleen Gave.

-¿Quién la busca?

-Albert Andrey.

-Tome asiento. Le avisaré enseguida.

-Gracias.

_¿__Lo ves?, no fue tan difícil. Ahora, siéntate y sonríe con naturalidad. Todo está bien. Deja de temblar grandísimo cobarde._

-Pase, por favor. Ella lo recibirá de inmediato.

_De inmediato__, _se repitió, feliz. Su confianza volvió de la misma forma. _¿Esperaba mi visita?_, se preguntó mientras caminaba a su oficina. Seguramente, la señorita Gave estaba sorprendida y deseaba verle por encima de sus ocupaciones diarias. Albert estaba a punto de reventar de gusto… y de vanidad.

-Señor, ¿podría repetirme su nombre?

-¿Y si está molesta? – pensó de repente –. Quizás debí haber llamado antes.

-¿Señor?

-Si está enojada – Albert siguió soñando despierto, con la mirada perdida en las flores que llevaba en la mano –, esto cambiará su humor.

-¡Hum! – carraspeó la secretaria, impaciente – señor…

-¿Dijo que su color favorito era el rosa?, no lo recuerdo bien. Sí… ése era.

-¡Oiga! – la mujer saltó de su asiento y sujetó su brazo para volverlo en sí.

-¿Qué?

-Albert – una delicada y amable voz femenina acarició los oídos de William, logrando un efecto hipnotizador en el hombre más maduro y contenido del mundo.

-Kath… perdón, señorita Gave.

_-¿Lo ves? – _una voz similar a la de Candy, se entrometió en sus pensamientos, inoportuna –. _No es tan sencillo, como solías decirnos a Terry a mí. Mírate. Estas muerto de miedo._

-De acuerdo, no lo es.

-¿Qué dijiste, Albert?

-No… nada, lo siento. Me da gusto verte, Kathleen.

-A mí también, señor Andrey. A mí también.

* * *

**Lunes – día tres**

**Chicago  
Junio de 1915.**

-¿Tengo algún mensaje?

-No, señor. Ninguno.

-Gracias – Berth caminó rumbo a su suite, dispuesto a dormir largamente. Por días, deseó.

-¡Su majestad! – el recepcionista lo detuvo antes de que abordara el ascensor.

-¿Sí?

-Vino una amiga suya, la señorita Andrey. Lo lamento, olvidé decírselo.

-¿Andrey, dijo?

-Sí, señor. Pero no se preocupe, su hermano ya está con ella.

-¿Qué? – Berth sintió el piso moverse bajo sus pies – ¿Edward volvió y está con la señorita Andrey?

-En su suite – titubeó el empleado –, señor.

-Demonios…

El recepcionista, desconcertado, vio a Berth correr por las escaleras, sin esperar el ascensor. En su trayecto hacia la suite, el joven príncipe sintió las piernas tan pesadas que como si estuviese dentro de un mal sueño

-Candy – murmuró, sin detenerse un instante – ¿a qué has venido?

* * *

-¡Auxilio! – Candy gritó hasta quedarse ronca - ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

-¡Suplícame! – Edward sujetó su cuello y apretó sin piedad.

-¡Cobarde! – soltó Candy, con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones – ¡Cobarde! ¡asesino!

Candy soportó el peso de su agresor mientras, inútilmente, intentaba liberarse. Sus ojos, inundados de lágrimas buscaron el brazo que inmovilizaba su muñeca. No sería su víctima, se había jurado y lo cumpliría. Estiró su cuello todo lo que pudo y mordió con rabia la mano de su majestad. No la soltó hasta que escuchó de él un encrespado grito de dolor. Consiguió que se apartara, con la huella de sus filosos dientes en la piel. De inmediato, se puso de pie y corrió a la salida. Edward la siguió y jaló bruscamente de su vestido. Logró detenerla de nuevo para luego arrojarla contra la pared, como una muñeca de trapo. Elevó el brazo para golpearla con todo el odio que corría por sus venas, pero Candy contuvo el golpe con ambas manos al tiempo en que le soltaba una patada en la espinilla.

-¡No lo harás! ¡No volverás a lastimarme!

-¡Maldita, gata!

-¡Todo el daño que has hecho! ¡Todo el dolor que has causado! ¡Todo lo pagarás!

-¡Lo haré contigo, maldita!

-¡Edward! – Berth entró a la habitación, jadeante y con la mirada refulgente de rabia – ¡No te le acerques!

-¡Berth! – Candy, con la vista nublada por el llanto, se sintió inmensamente feliz al ver a Berth. Fue como si hubiese visto a su ángel guardián tomarla de la mano.

-¿Cómo has podido? – el hermano menor de Edward cubrió a Candy con su cuerpo y le encaró con firmeza –. Eres un maldito. ¡Me avergüenzo de llevar la misma sangre que tú!

-Apártate. Esa sirvienta tiene una deuda conmigo.

-¡Cóbrala conmigo!

-Vámonos, por favor – suplicó Candy, aferrándose a la espalda del joven príncipe.

-Cobarde. Sólo eso eres, un cobarde.

-Par de imbéciles – Edward se sacudió el cabello, y harto, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón del estudio –. Largo de aquí. Me arruinaste la diversión.

-Berth, por favor.

-Candy, ¿por qué has venido? ¿estás bien?

-Hablemos en otra parte.

-¡Fuera! – vociferó Edward –. Odio a las niñas lloronas.

-Mi padre se enterará de esto.

-Bien – lo invitó su hermano –. Díselo también al bastardo Granchester y al vagabundo Andrey. Los estaré esperando.

-¡No hace falta! – Candy dio un paso al frente y lo miró como a una plaga maligna – ¡ellos no te harán pagar por tú maldad! ¡tú destino lo hará!

-¡Largo, maldita! ¡antes de que te lance por la ventana!

-Ven, Candy – Berth tomó su mano y la abrazó –, es suficiente.

Todo aquello que hacemos a los demás, es lo que destinamos para nosotros mismos. El camino de Edward estaría lleno de gratas y terribles sorpresas. Las mismas que sembró en su pasado. Candy no tenía duda de ello, así que giró sobre sus talones y lo último que vio de su enemigo, del más cruel y despiadado que había conocido jamás, fue su maléfica mirada, colmada de resentimiento, odio y perdición.

Quizás algún día sentiría lástima por él. Pero no sería pronto.

-¿Cómo te has arriesgado así? – Berth sujetó sus hombros, absorto y desconcertado –. Candy, responde.

-Tenía que hablar contigo – la pecosa lo miró con un intenso mareo repentino –. No podía esperar.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haberte sucedido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante?

-Yo no… no sabía que tú… – intempestivamente, las piernas de Candy perdieron su equilibrio. Dobló sus rodillas y cayó al suelo sin una gota de fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Candy!

-Me… duele – murmuró antes de hundirse en tinieblas.

* * *

-Se te ve mejor. Tenías cara de enfermo.

-Estoy bien.

-Toma esto – ofreció Tom –. Bébelo todo. No quiero que te desmayes. Eres muy pesado para llevarte a cuesta hasta tu habitación.

-Aprecio tu sincera preocupación.

-Oye, es estupendo… – Tom contempló la chimenea de la cabaña, sorprendido – supiste cómo encenderla.

-Increíble ¿no?, – alegó el actor – prender un simple fósforo sobre un montón de troncos. Me llevó horas.

-Los trabajos manuales no son precisamente para ustedes.

-¿Ustedes?

-Los ricos.

-Comprendo – Terry lo miró de reojo, socarrón –. Es trabajo para hombres de verdad, como tú.

-Entiendo tu envidia – sonrió –, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¿Ivanna duerme?

-¡Sí, señor! – saludó el vaquero –. El duende pelirrojo disfruta de un plácido descanso.

-Lo merece.

-Y ustedes también.

-Lo sé – dijo, con un evidente tono de ironía –, pero alguien tuvo la maravillosa idea de permitirle a Candy realizar otro de sus conocidos actos de desaparición.

-¿Permitirle? – Tom se rió del actor –. A Candy le da igual tu permiso, el mío o el de cualquier ser humano en este planeta.

-Al menos pudiste haberme…

-¿Tom? – el padre del vaquero llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Sí?

-Te buscan en la puerta, hijo.

-¿Quién? – preguntó al abrirle al señor Stevens.

-Archibald Cornwell.

-Fantástico – susurró el actor al darle un sorbo a su té. Le supo amargo.

-Gracias, papá. Enseguida voy.

-¿A qué ha venido?

-Acéptalo – el vaquero palmeó su espalda y le quitó la taza de las manos –, lo extrañabas. Ven, acompáñame.

-¿Adónde diablos?

* * *

-Tendrás que ir por él – sentenció su tío horas atrás. Archie gruñó como un perro herido –. Stear no se siente bien y yo debo esperar a los Britter_. _

-Lo hizo sólo para molestarme – juró el heredero Cornwell –. Si Albert no me agradara… – y volvió a gruñir camino al rancho de los Stevens. Al llegar, por supuesto, no fue bien recibido.

-Dije que me quedaría con la niña – puntualizó Terry a la amable invitación de volver a la mansión Andrey –, así que avísale a Albert que no iré.

-No soy tu maldito recadero. Además, no es una pregunta, es una orden.

-No soy tu maldito esclavo – reviró el actor –. Vuelve por donde viniste.

-Adónde vaya y cuándo lo haga, no es tu maldito asunto.

Tom pudo contar la palabra "maldito" en unas veinte ocasiones. O al menos el tiempo que duró la discusión. Al fin, interpuso su brazo entre ambos y rompió el dulce encanto de la guerra de insultos.

-Caballeros, sólo tengo dos reglas – malhumorados, los rivales se volvieron a mirarle –. La primera es: no se les ocurra empezar una riña en _mi _casa. Ninguno de los dos será bienvenido nuevamente. Y la segunda – dijo con peligrosa advertencia –. Cuiden su lengua. Hay niños por aquí.

-Él empezó – Archie señaló al aristócrata como lo haría un niño de siete años.

-¿Me acusarás con tu madre?

-Basta – zanjó Tom – ¿Cuál es la urgencia por llevar a Terrence de vuelta contigo, Archie?

-Lo esperan.

-¿Quién?

-Su padre – soltó con indiferencia –. Lo siguió desde Chicago y quiere hablarle.

-¿Mi padre? – Terrence, repentinamente, se sintió ansioso. Aún no era hora de irse, ¿Por qué estaba allí _él_, buscándole? – ¿Qué es lo quiere?

-Llevarte a Inglaterra, supongo – Archie no pudo evitar su inmensa alegría –, y encerrarte en otro colegio donde no lo molestes más.

-¿Te gustaría venir? – repuso el actor – tal vez haya espacio para uno más. Todos los perdedores iremos en un mismo barco.

-Dudo que haya uno más grande que tú. Arrojar tu felicidad a la basura – resopló Archibald –, ¿puede existir alguien más idiota que tú?

-¿El idiota que discute conmigo, quizás?

-Vete al diablo.

-También estás invitado a ir.

-Hey… – Tom se interpuso por segunda vez –. Están a punto de romper la primera regla.

-¿Por qué me molesto contigo? – inquirió Cornwell –, el único lenguaje que entiendes es el de la estupidez y el desprecio.

-¿Vas a irte o esperas que te eche de una patada? – Terry cerró los puños y preparó su pierna para dicha tarea.

-¿Me escucharon?

-Échame – lo retó Archie.

-Con gusto.

-¡BASTA! – la voz de Tom se escuchó hasta la mansión Andrey – ¡Les dije que había niños! ¡O se callan o yo mismo los echaré de una patada!

A la feroz orden, los contrincantes se tragaron la furia, se miraron con desprecio y cerraron la boca.

-Archie – Tom respiró hondo y se acomodó la chaqueta – ¿te importa si los acompaño?

-¿Qué? – Terry se volvió a mirarle como si hubiese escuchado un insulto – ¡No! ¡No iré a ningún sitio!

-De acuerdo – aceptó Cornwell y se dio la vuelta -. Los esperaré en el coche.

_Que se lo llevé de una maldita vez_, pensó Archibald camino al auto que había pedido prestado a su hermano.

-No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer – Terrence apuntó al rostro de Tom, furioso –. Dije que no iría, y eso haré.

-Quizás es hora, señor Duque.

-¿Hora de qué?

-De que te vayas.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué me ves así? – dijo Tom con media sonrisa – ¿Acaso no te irás de todas maneras?

El aristócrata volvió a tragarse sus palabras y guardó silencio, sin retirar su violenta mirada.

-¿O has cambiado de opinión? ¿tendrás el valor para luchar por lo que amas? – el vaquero aguardó una respuesta en vano. Jaló aire y encogió los hombros –. Veo que no. Pero si es tu decisión…

-No decidí nada.

-¡Tonterías! – le espetó en el rostro – ¡Fuiste tú el que dijo _sí_! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que te equivocaste y rectificar?

-¡Es fácil hablar cuando la vida de alguien no depende de la tuya!

-¡Candy ya está a salvo! ¡Lo hiciste, fuiste su héroe! ¿Ahora volverás a hacerla infeliz? ¿Esa es tu prueba de amor?

-¡Di mi palabra! ¡Hice una promesa y no cumplirla sería convertirme en él!

-¿Y lo odias demasiado, cierto?

-No entiendes nada.

-Es que no hablamos el mismo idioma, Granchester. Tú hablas de un honor malentendido. Yo, de amor.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? – Terry lo miró de arriba abajo, con incredulidad – ¿No eres tú quien no pudo decirle a la mujer de su vida que la amaba?

-¿Qué? – el vaquero sintió como si en lugar de palabras, hubiesen salido maldiciones de su boca.

-Es muy tarde para eso, Stevens – agregó el actor sin contemplación – ¡Annie Britter esta muerta!

El golpe bajo que resintió en el estómago, no se comparó a ninguno que hubiese recibido antes. Tom sintió ganas de ahorcarlo después de sacarle el corazón con una cuchara.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Qué sucede, señor perfecto? – se mofó Terry – ¿O me equivoco? ¿Pensabas que podías fingir tan bien?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Tu primera ilusión fue sólo eso, una ilusión! ¿Y qué hiciste al respecto?... nada.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Cierra la boca o te la cerraré yo.

-¡No me digas lo que significa amar y ser fiel a uno mismo! ¡No, cuanto tú no pudiste hacerlo!

-¡Estúpido, malnacido, infeliz! – ladró Tom, como un animal herido.

-Silencio – rió el aristócrata, satisfecho – hay niños aquí ¿recuerdas?

Antes de expeler otro maloliente insulto, Tom se mordió la lengua, pero juró que se vengaría. Un día, o una noche. Ese niño rico se las pagaría.

-No soy perfecto – arguyó, tratando de recuperar la calma – y no tenías derecho a decir eso. Además, te equivocas de nuevo – Terry lo miró con fingido desinterés mientras hablaba –. Ese error en mi vida me da el derecho a decirte _tonto_. Mil veces tonto si le das la espalda a tu felicidad… como yo lo hice.

-¿Qué sucede? – gritó Archie, harto de la espera en el portal – ¿por qué tardan tanto?

-¡Iremos en un segundo! – Tom alzó el brazo y lo saludó amistosamente. Insatisfecho, Cornwell gruñó y se quedó de pie, de mala gana –. Vamos, será mejor que hables con tu padre y averigües qué es lo que quiere de ti.

-Tom…

-¿Sí?

-Yo…

-Te perdono… - se adelantó a decir, recuperando su buen humor – ¿satisfecho?

-No iba a pedirte perdón.

-Claro que sí

-Olvídalo – le dijo al ir a buscar su chaqueta.

-¡Y yo también te quiero!

* * *

-¿Qué? – Candy se levantó de golpe, con incipiente sudor en la frente.

-Dije que son las siete de la noche – Berth la saludó, con una sonrisa – hola, bella durmiente,

-Hola.

-Quería despertarte con el beso de un príncipe, como en los cuentos de hadas, pero creo que ya es tarde.

-¿El beso de un príncipe? – rió Candy – ¿tú?

-¿Soy tan horrible?

-Claro que no.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿mejor?

-Creo que sí, ¿dónde estamos?

-En mi habitación. Te desmayaste y te traje hasta aquí en brazos.

-Edward – murmuró ella y miró hacia la puerta, como si la acechara desde allí.

-No tengas miedo, no vendrá. El doctor te revisó y dijo que necesitas reposo. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Hambre? – Candy parpadeó, con una urgencia que aceleró su corazón –. No. Berth, no vine a cenar contigo. No puedo quedarme, no podemos. Tienes que acompañarme a Lakewood.

-¿Lakewood? ¿Qué es eso?

-A mi hogar, con Ivie.

-¿Ivanna?, Candy, ¿de qué hablas?

-Nos acusan de secuestrarla – le explicó brevemente –. A Albert y a mí.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-No lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo. Se llevarán a la niña a un orfanato si no consigo el consentimiento de uno de los padres para darla en adopción – Candy se deshizo de las cobijas, se puso de pie y buscó sus zapatos –. Andando, todos nos esperan.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-Vamos – corrigió la pecosa –. Se lo debes a Ivie.

-Es de noche… yo no…

-¿Tú no, qué? – replicó enfadada – ¿Permitirás que la envíen a un horrible orfanato otra vez?

-Candy – sujetó su mano e intentó tranquilizarla –siéntate. No estás bien.

-Jamás había estado mejor.

-Es tarde para salir de viaje. Además, estás herida y el doctor dijo…

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – le recriminó, harta – ¡Ivanna es la que importa, no yo!

-Ambas me importan.

-Demuéstralo.

-Una cosa a la vez – propuso su majestad, sin soltarla –. Primero, vas a calmarte y volverás a la cama, ¿o pretendes viajar en pijamas?

-¿Cómo?

Los ojos de Candy, sorprendidos, bajaron de la cintura a los pies para darse cuenta que vestía una fina bata blanca de encajes y seda. Un rubor de vergüenza pintó su cara de un intenso rojo carmesí.

-¿Cómo pasó? – se abrazó a su cuerpo, como si estuviera desnuda – ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

-Allí – Berth señaló al enorme armario de la suite – sano y salvo al igual que su virtud, madame. No te toqué, lo juro. Me ayudó una doncella. Ahora, vuelve a la cama y cuéntame qué ha sucedido con Ivanna. Prometo ayudar en lo que pueda.

-Pero, no hay tiempo…

-Mañana a primera te acompañaré a dónde me lo pidas – le prometió, obligándola a recostar de nuevo –. Mi padre ya se ha ido y no tendría problemas en ausentarme unos días. Además, Ivanna _s_í me importa.

-Pero…

-También me importas tú – le recordó al obligarla a volver bajo las tibias mantas –. Más de lo que piensas.

-Berth, tengo que…

-No seas necia y confía en mí. Llamaré a Albert para que venga a recogerte y mañana…

-No.

-¿No, qué?

-Ellos ya se han ido a Lakewood. Partieron esta tarde.

-¿Es el sitio dónde tenemos que ir?

-Sí, donde Ivie nos espera.

-Bien – Berth suspiró hondo y se dio por vencido –. En ese caso, los seguiremos mañana. Esta noche no es posible. El clima no es bueno. Ha llovido toda la tarde.

-Mañana… - Candy sintió que el mañana se encontraba demasiado lejos, como Lakewood.

-Ordenaré una habitación. Te quedarás aquí.

-¿Una habitación? ¿para mí sola?, no… aquí no puedo quedarme.

-Yo te cuidaré. Lo juro.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – le preguntó, mirándole con recelo - ¿dormirás a mi lado?

-Pondré mil guardias en tu puerta, si es necesario. Edward no te molestará.

-No lo sé.

-Si se atreve a acercase a menos de cinco metros, se las verá conmigo. – Berth acarició su mejilla y la pellizcó suavemente –. Aunque, si Edward quisiera hacerte daño, contigo sería suficiente para enviarlo al hospital por un año entero.

-No es gracioso – objetó –. Trato de ocultarlo pero… su sola presencia… me paraliza de miedo.

-Disculpa. Sé que así es.

-De acuerdo – aceptó luego de unos minutos y de escuchar el estruendo de una tormenta afuera de la ventana –. Me quedaré.

-Estupendo – Berth tomó sus manos y se sorprendió de su temperatura –, Candy, estás helada.

-Sentémonos cerca de la chimenea. Quiero contarte todo lo que ha pasado.

-Por supuesto.

Candy se colocó una manta encima y caminó hasta el fuego escoltada por Berth. Aquella escena le hizo evocar un recuerdo hermoso que coleccionó en Escocia.

_Como si fuera Navidad… Terry._

-¿En qué piensas? – Berth la observó con curiosidad – debe ser algo lindo porque estás sonriendo.

-Es nada – la pecosa se acomodó en la alfombra y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del cálido reflejo de las llamas, danzando sobre la madera seca –. Se siente bien, gracias.

-He pensado mucho en ti, Candy – reveló, su majestad –. Lamento que mi amistad te haya traído como consecuencia tanta tristeza.

-Yo no lo lamento. Y en realidad, me hubiera gustado conocerte más. Ser amigos.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Siempre.

-Gracias, pecosa.

-¿Por qué insisten en llamarme así? – sonrió derrotada y encogió los hombros.

-Porque eres pecosa – obvió Berth –, pero también, increíblemente hermosa. Tus ojos brillan con luz propia, como el mismo sol. Jamás olvidaré tu belleza y valentía, Candice White.

-Espero ser un bello recuerdo para ti, al menos.

-Tu piel es tan suave – Berth abrió la mano para tocar su mejilla y disfrutó el tibio contacto que le produjo escalofríos –. Me gustas, Candy.

-Berth – dijo con desconcierto –, aguarda…

-Siempre he querido hacer esto desde que te conocí – confesó el príncipe, inclinándose hacia ella repentinamente. Candy leyó sus intenciones a un kilómetro de distancia y se apartó de inmediato.

-No, por favor.

-Discúlpame – el hombre, turbado y con la cara llena de vergüenza, apartó las manos de su presa –, no quise incomodarte.

-No te preocupes – comprensiva, la pecosa palmeó su hombro suavemente –, si quisieras incomodarme, conmigo es suficiente para enviarte a un hospital por años.

-Traviesa, aprendes rápido – le dijo y pinchó su nariz, juguetonamente –. Lo recordaré, madame. Ahora dime ¿qué ha sucedido con Ivie?

-Anoche – Candy comenzó su relato, acuciosa – tuve que escapar de casa de los Andrey con Ivie.

-¿Escapar?

-Sí. Una vez más.

* * *

-Su objetivo fue impedir que el gobierno se llevara a la niña a un hospicio cualquiera – Albert hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó –. Candy creyó que el Hogar de Pony, o lo que era, sería el mejor sitio para Ivanna.

-¿Por qué no pidió tu ayuda? – preguntó el señor Britter, con evidente preocupación –. Ambos pudieron haber pensado en otra solución.

-Eso quisiera saber.

-¿Y dónde están ahora? – el buen hombre aguardó la respuesta del heredero, aunque en su cara leyó que aquello era algo que a él también le gustaría saber.

-Lo único que sé, es que llegará mañana a casa de Tom Stevens. ¿Pueden ustedes acompañarnos a su rancho? Allí es donde provisionalmente se ha instalado el orfanato.

-Claro que sí – asintió firme, Elizabeth Britter –. Ayudaremos en todo lo que se necesite, señor Andrey.

-Ahora son los padres de la niña – les recordó Albert con gentileza –. Por supuesto que Ivanna los necesita a su lado.

* * *

-Dilo.

-No.

-Dilo.

-No.

-¡Dilo!

-¡No!

-Anda, Granchester – Tom trataba de animar el tenso ambiente que se vivía dentro del auto de Archibald, sin mucho éxito – di que me necesitas a tu lado para hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Fuiste tú quien decidió venir. Nadie te lo pidió.

-Me lo suplicaste con la mirada.

-Aún no nace la persona a la que le suplique algo – advirtió el actor.

-Se llama Candy, por si no lo habías notado, y ha estado parada frente a ti todo este tiempo – el aristócrata le obsequió una mirada asesina combinada con hartazgo –. Dilo, anda. Di gracias al menos.

-No.

-Dilo

-No

-¡Dilo!

-¡No!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya basta! – a minutos de volverse loco, Archie gritó furioso – ¿Por qué no se callan los dos?

-Pensamos que nuestra plática te animaría – explicó Tom, con fingida inocencia –. Tu cara no es muy amistosa en estos momentos.

-Por eso no tiene amigos – sentenció Terry.

-¿Yo? – Cornwell lo miró por el retrovisor, con el rostro descompuesto –. Y lo dice el tipo más antisocial y déspota que he conocido en mi vida.

-No has vivido lo suficiente. Eres un niño.

-Prefiero ser un niño a un delincuente mentiroso.

-Ah… – Tom estiró los brazos, satisfecho –. Así me gusta. Que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste un fresco, vaquero? – le reclamó Archie.

-Desde siempre – Tom bostezó – pero sucede que no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarlo tanto.

-Pues la diversión terminó. Llegamos.

Después que aparcara el auto, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al interior de la mansión. Archie tenía razón, la diversión había terminado. Terry fue conducido hasta la biblioteca como un preso condenado a muerte. Al menos así lo sintió. Tom le siguió de cerca, como si supiera que no quería estar solo.

Dorothy les explicó que Albert conversaba con los Britter y que luego se reuniría con ellos. Mientras eso ocurría, Terrence debía hacer frente a la razón por la que fue llevado hasta allí: su padre, el Duque.

-¿Qué quieres? – espetó Terrence, sin contemplaciones – ¿A qué has venido?

-Buenas noches, sería más apropiado. Todavía recuerdas tus modales ¿cierto, Terry?

-Buenas noches. ¿qué quieres?

-Preguntarte qué haces en este lugar. Viniste sin mi consentimiento y cuando te busqué… – el Duque hizo una pausa para tomar aire cuando el gélido rostro de su hijo lo escudriñó con coraje –. Terry, acordamos que…

-Acordamos que me dejarías en paz por siete días – zanjó rudamente –. Tal vez olvidé mis modales pero aún recuerdo cómo contar.

-No dejaré que huyas nuevamente.

-No te equivoques, no soy como tú a pesar de llevar la misma sangre.

-Mañana volveremos a Chicago. Nos iremos antes de lo previsto.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus reclamos. Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí. El señor Andrey me ha invitado amablemente – el noble tomó asiento y con odiosa calma cruzó los brazos –, pero mañana a primera hora nos iremos. Necesito que me acompañes, de otra forma tendrías que viajar solo para encontrarme en …

Terry dejó de escuchar a su padre, sólo lo observó como si se hubiese quedado mudo y sordo de golpe. La habitación se encogió, las paredes se estrecharon y los ojos del actor se nublaron al sentir un intenso dolor en el estómago.

-¿Terrence? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

No, pero no podía decírselo porque ni siquiera conocía la pregunta. Sus rodillas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer al piso de no ser por sus extraordinarios reflejos que lo sostuvieron del respaldo de una silla.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada – dijo con dificultad – déjame solo.

-Te llevaré a una habitación. Estás enfermo.

-¡Déjame! – repitió y lo apartó cuando trató de sujetarlo – ¡Estoy bien!

-¿Pretendes hacerte el enfermo, Terrence? – el Duque asió su brazo, amenazante –. Te advierto que no lograrás engañarme esta vez. No eres tan buen actor.

-Te equivocas – el aristócrata se liberó y lo retó como a su peor enemigo –, la habilidad para mentir la heredé de ti, no de ella.

-Sube inmediatamente a hacer tu maleta.

-¡No!

-¡Ahora!

-¡Si pretendes violar nuestro acuerdo, yo haré lo mismo! ¡Mandaré al infierno mi promesa y a ti con ella!

-¡A donde vayas, te encontraré y te obligaré a volver!

-¡Veremos quien se cansa primero!

-¿Quieres conocerme en verdad, Terrence? – amenazó el noble, con llamas en los ojos.

-¡Te conozco más de lo que crees! – respondió su hijo con la misma mirada –. Nada de lo que hagas o digas es nuevo. ¡Nada!

-Ingrato. Después de todo lo que…

-¡Si tienes que irte, vete! ¡Yo iré después! – advirtió antes de darle la espalda –. A diferencia tuya, padre, yo si cumplo mi palabra.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene a ti, no me provoques.

-Perdón – una voz sobrevino desde la puerta, deteniendo abruptamente la enardecida discusión – la cena esta servida. Pueden pasar al comedor.

-¿Quién es usted? – le cuestionó el Duque, molesto, a Tom Stevens.

-Otro invitado, señor, y un amigo de su hijo. Por cierto, el señor Andrey me pidió invitarle a su estudio antes de ir a la mesa. Creo que tiene algo que decirle – Tom metió ambos pies a la habitación, sin importarle la mueca de disgusto del sangre azul –. Antes de que se vaya – le sonrió con naturalidad –, permítame agregar que es un honor conocerle, señor Duque. No todos los días se conoce a gente como usted.

-¿Gente como yo? – inquirió extrañado.

-De esas que uno lee en los cuentos. Es un placer.

Terry resopló a la distancia sin mostrar el rostro. No sabía si echarse a reír o pedirle a Tom que se largara de inmediato. Sobre su hombro miró la cara del vaquero, y como por arte de magia, su irritación desapareció.

-Gracias… – respondió el Duque, sin saber exactamente por qué agradecía algo que sospechaba, había sido un insulto – Terrence, te veré en el salón para la cena.

Tom exhaló aliviado cuando se fue y Terry sintió como si el peso del mundo se hubiese esfumado de sus hombros.

-Sí que es difícil tu carrera, aristócrata.

-¿Mi qué? – Terry se volvió a mirarle finalmente con una mueca.

-La de actor. Estuve a punto de tirarme al piso para reír a carcajadas.

-¿Reírte de qué?

-De las mentiras que dije.

-¿Albert no quería hablar con él?

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo quise ayudarte a deshacerte de él.

-¿Espiabas?

-¿Yo?, no. Únicamente pasé por casualidad. Por cierto, ¿Qué te sucedió?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estuviste a medio metro del piso. Por poco te desmayas.

-Te equivocaste. Viste mal.

-Necio – rumió el vaquero –. Es porque no has comido bien – con un sorpresivo movimiento, Tom capturó su barbilla y la examinó como un dentista –. Abre la boca. Déjame ver el color de tu lengua.

-¿Qué demonios haces? – Terrence se apartó con un manotazo –. No eres mi maldita enfermera.

-¿Entonces sí te fingiste enfermo?

-Yo sé lo que hago.

-Eso espero – dijo y fue hacia la puerta –. Por tu bien y por el de Candy.

-Vamos, tengo hambre.

-Ah, eso también fue mentira.

-¿La cena?

-Tenía que librarte del mal rato de alguna forma ¿no? – se justificó el chico –, una mentira piadosa no mata a nadie. Aunque te aconsejo que si ves a tu padre ir hacia ti con llamas encendidas en los ojos y humo en la nariz, corre. Eso haré yo.

* * *

-Llueve.

Era más de medianoche y Candy no podía conciliar el sueño. Se acercó a la ventana y se dio cuenta de la incesante lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad. Pegó su nariz al vidrio y respiró hondo, con melancolía.

-Sí, parece Navidad.

Cerró los ojos llevada por el ritmo de las gotas de lluvia golpeteando contra el cemento de la calle y las hojas de los árboles. Fue una dulce canción de cuna que oprimió su corazón como dos manos cálidas y suaves lo hubieran hecho.

-Terry…

_Hello__…  
Can you hear me?...  
Am I getting through to you?... _

-Candy…

Terrence tampoco podía dormir. Se encontraba, como ella, frente a la ventana de su alcoba, extrañándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Dónde estás?

_Hello__…__  
Is it late there?...  
__There's a laughter on the line…  
Are you sure you're there alone?__... _

-La última vez que te vi, estabas muy molesto.

Un relámpago iluminó la oscura habitación y sus formas por un instante, para después dejarla nuevamente en tinieblas. Luego sobrevino el trueno.

-Te extraño.

_Cause I'm trying to explain__…__  
Something's wrong…  
You just don't sound the same__… _

-¿Te habrías ido igual, si supieras que me queda tan poco tiempo a tu lado, pecosa?

_Why don't you, why don't you__…  
Go outside, go outside… _

-¿Cuándo todo esto termine, adónde irás, Terry? ¿Lejos de todo?, o tal vez…

_Kiss the rain__…  
Whenever you need me…  
Kiss the rain…  
Whenever I'm gone, too long…. _

-¿Es que tenemos que estar separados? ¿ese fue nuestro destino desde el día en que nos conocimos?

_If your lips__…  
Feel lonely and thirsty__…  
Kiss the rain__…  
And wait for the dawn… _

-Podríamos huir. A ese lugar, lejos, donde nadie nos encuentre ni sepa nuestros nombres.

_Keep in mind__…  
We're under the same skies__…  
And the nights__…  
As empty for me, as for you__… _

-Dijiste que me amabas.

_If you feel__…  
You can't wait till morning… _

-Dije que te amo.

_Kiss the rain__… _

-¿Entonces, por qué te alejas de mí?

_Kiss the rain__… _

-Siento que te alejas y no puedo alcanzarte. Terry, ¿qué sucede?

_Kiss the rain__… _

-Quiero escuchar tu risa cuando te burlas de mí.

_Hello__…  
Do you miss me?...  
I hear you say you do__…  
But not the way I'm missing you… _

-Oír tu voz grave cuando te enfadas conmigo.

_What's new?__...  
How's the weather?__...  
Is it stormy where you are?... _

-Mirar tus ojos traviesos cuando me insultas.

_Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far__…  
Oh would it mean anything…  
If you knew what I'm left imagining… _

-Tocar tu cabello como lo hace el viento.

_In my mind, in my mind__…  
Would you go, would you go…  
Kiss the rain… _

-Besar tus pequeños labios cuando intentan impedirlo.

_And you'd fall over me__…  
__Think of me, think of me, think of me, only me…  
Kiss the rain… _

-Sentir tu corazón latir al recostarme sobre tu pecho.

_Whenever you need me__…  
Kiss the rain…  
Whenever I'm gone, too long… _

-Esta noche, Candy…

_If your lips…  
Feel hungry and tempted__…  
Kiss the rain__…  
And wait for the dawn… _

-Quiero soñar contigo, Terry…

_Keep in mind__…  
We're under the same skies__…  
And the nights__…  
As empty for me, as for you… _

-Para que jamás te vayas de mi lado…

_If you feel__…  
You can't wait till morning__… _

-Y te quedes siempre…

_Kiss the rain, Kiss the rain… _

-Abrazado a ti…

_Kiss the rain__… _

-Hasta que desaparezcamos juntos de este mundo…

_Hello, Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?__ (1)_

-Y huyamos al nuestro.

* * *

**Chicago  
Agosto de 1915.**

-Kathleen, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?, no, así no - Albert se devanaba el cerebro por centésima vez. Encontrar la forma correcta de invitar a salir a una mujer era más complicado que rescatar a Candy de un loco asesino – Kathleen – lo intentó de nuevo –, hace una tarde muy linda, tal vez, si saliéramos… ¡No! Es terrible. Vamos, William, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso – el heredero tomó aire y trató por tercera vez –. Kathleen, ¿qué te parecería…?

-Albert – la voz de su cita lo hizo pegar un brinco de sorpresa al llegar a su encuentro - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo?

-Te noto… nervioso. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-En lo absoluto – negó con un gesto –, pensaba en cosas. Es todo.

-Me alegro.

_Dile, vamos_… se obligó pero su lengua se le enredó dentro de la boca.

-Gracias por el prendedor – Kathleen miró su obsequio nuevamente, fascinada –. Es hermoso, no debiste molestarte.

-Es mi manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Ivanna.

-Reconozco el cariño cuando lo veo. Es sencillo después de tantos años en este empleo.

_¡__Hazlo ya!…_ le dijo a gritos la vocecita en su cabeza.

-Y ustedes – continuó ella – lo único que querían para esa niña era dejarla en las mejores manos.

-No te equivocas.

-Lamento el mal rato que les hice pasar. Yo…

-Kathleen…

-¿Sí?

-No quiero hablar de Ivie – bravo, se felicitó. Al fin lo diría –. Yo…

-Pensé que sólo venías a…

-Ven – Albert sujetó su mano sin intenciones de obedecer a sus protestas, si es que las había.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Di que no volverás hasta tarde.

-Pero, mi trabajo…

-Hazlo, te lo suplico.

-Albert…

-No olvidé la promesa que te hice, y he venido a cumplirla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas originales (en diciembre del año de la prehistoria)  
**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

He reiniciado este párrafo como 4 o 5 veces, no sé que decirles… y siempre que escribo algo que no me gusta, oprimo Control-Z para deshacer mis palabras. ¡Dios! Quisiera oprimir las mismas teclas cuando pasa algo que no quería que pasara, cuando me arrepiento de algo que hice y ya no puedo cambiar, cuando la vida pasa de largo y no se detiene para preguntarnos ¿Así te parece bien que quede, o deseas hacer algún cambio antes de que el momento se vuelva recuerdo?.

Queridas compañeras de vida, si puedo desear algo para todas nosotras este nuevo año, sería que no pierdan nunca la capacidad de asombrarse con las pequeñas cosas del mundo. De agradecer a Dios, su dios, la maravilla de abrir la llave y encontrar agua, de abrir el refrigerador y encontrar comida, de ir a su recámara y encontrar un cobertor, una almohada y un cómodo colchón, de cerrar la ventana o la puerta si sienten frío. De abrir el closet y encontrar ropa y zapatos. De mirar, de oler, de caminar, de sentir, de gustar. De encender el switch y encontrar electricidad, de girar la perilla de la estufa y encontrar gas para cocinar sus alimentos. De abrir el bolso o la cartera y encontrar al menos un poco de dinero. De salir a la calle y dirigirse al trabajo o la escuela. De ver a sus hijos o sus padres sanos. De distinguir el amor del odio, porque eso significa que el primero lo han sentido. De leer, de escribir, de llorar, de sentir placer.

Deseo que en cada uno de sus hogares todos estos pequeños milagros, que muchos no disfrutan porque están muertos o porque jamás los han conocido, perduren y sobrevivan hasta el final, y después de eso más.

¡Que vivan todo el tiempo que quieran! ¡Que quieran todo el tiempo que vivan! _**  
George Bryan Brummel**_

Arigato…

**Referencias**

**(1) Kiss the Rain – Billy Myers.**

* * *

**Notas actuales**

Gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar a leer. Acuérdense de comer frutas y verduras, tomar agua y recoger a un perrito en peligro, si es que lo encuentran a mitad de una calle tratando de cruzarla. Lo bueno se regresa. Ayudemos a las criaturas que con sus ojos nos piden auxilio.

Concluiré este fic y Yume sin falta. El segundo me ha costado trabajo darle seguimiento, pero no me rendiré hasta que la inspiración vuelva. Al menos Azul va a llegar a su feliz término pronto. Gracias por la paciencia, y perdón, mil veces perdón por hacerlas desesperar y esperar.

Recomiendo Pepto a quienes, sin intención de molestarlas, les revuelva el estómago. Pero es que los malvados son re-malvados y merece re-morir.

Natalia, es una alegría inmensa que formes partes de las filas de admiradores de Candy Candy. Bravo, este anime es un clásico y merece perdurar en todas las generaciones del mundo. Hermosa historia de amor sin final... porque así es el amor, eterno.

No soy nadie para mandar bendiciones, pero sí mando buenos deseos para todas y todos ustedes. Deseo que al volver a su casa todo esté bien, haya salud, dinero, comida en la mesa, paz y muchas sonrisas de parte de sus seres amados.

YO


	29. Jamás te marcharás del corazón

**CAPITULO XXIX**

_**Para Terry…**_

_**Jamás te marcharás del corazón.**_

**Lakewood  
Agosto de 1915.**

-Hola, llorona.

Tom enterró una flor de jazmín en la tierra. Casualmente, en ese momento una suave brisa de otoño acarició su rostro. El viento hablaba con los árboles un lenguaje ininteligible ceñido en el ocaso, y él, mientras tanto, pretendía sonreír ante una tumba conocida.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó antes de terminar de plantar la flor. Luego, permaneció arrodillado – quería venir hace tiempo, pero no me atreví. Sí, dilo, soy un cobarde.

Decenas de tardes, Tom había rodeado a caballo la mansión de los Britter y jamás, hasta ese día, tuvo el valor de entrar.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace calor, cierto?

Tal vez, si ponía atención, se dijo a sí mismo, podría escuchar a Annie responderle sin palabras. Sólo con su corazón.

-¿Nosotros?, ah, estamos bien. Supongo que lo sabes – se sentó junto a la lápida y respiró hondo -. Candy te manda saludos. Yo le llevaré los tuyos, despreocúpate. Por cierto, la muy tonta aún llora por los rincones y piensa que nadie la ve. Te recuerda todos los días.

Y la pecosa no era la única con llantos y recuerdos, admitió.

-Si estás preocupada por tu novio, quien no ha mejorado su carácter, me alegra poder decirte que de vez en cuando, se le ve sonreír al pensar en el futuro… y en ti.

La pequeña flor enclavada al lado de su nombre, comenzó a agitarse en un delicado movimiento que provocó la sonrisa del vaquero.

-Lo sé. No se había dado cuenta que nunca te fuiste. Que podemos conversar contigo en cualquier sitio y a cualquier hora. Al parecer, ya lo ha comprendido.

Al paso de seis, o quizás siete minutos de jugar al valiente, el corazón de Tom desistió.

-Traje esto – lentamente metió la mano al bolsillo y cogió el preciado obsequio que guardaba en él – Candy me lo dio. Dijo que hace mucho tiempo lo dejaste atado en el establo donde dormía. Quiso que lo conservara. Me advirtió que si le pasaba algo, me rompería las piernas – el lazo rosa de seda se deslizó feliz entre sus dedos, como si reconociera a su dueña –. Lo llevo a todas partes. Disculpa si está arrugado. Ah, también traje otra cosa.

De su otro bolsillo, Tom descubrió una muñeca del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

-La vi en el aparador de una tienda de juguetes – dijo, apretando el estómago de una simpática muñeca con los dedos –. Quizás no lo creas pero me guiñó un ojo y me pidió llevarla conmigo – enseguida la colocó junto al jazmín y la observó por varios segundos –. Se parece a ti. ¿Ya viste su pelo?, es igual al tuyo.

El largo de su cabello, su color castaño y una diadema en su tocado, parecieron darle forma a la invisible presencia de Annie.

-Se parecerá más con este listón – Tom anudó la tira de seda a la cintura de la muñeca e hizo un tierno moño que combinó a la perfección con su vestido –. Sí, ya está. ¿Lo ves?, te lo dije.

El sol se extinguía perezosamente en el horizonte, y el aire vespertino se tornaba cada vez más frío. El vaquero miró por un instante las nubes que cruzaban el cielo sobre su cabeza y supo que era hora de decir adiós.

-Tus padres dicen que puedo venir a verte siempre que quiera. Espero no te importe.

_¿Y bien__, vaquero? ¿Se lo dirás finalmente?_

-Cállate, Granchester – Tom refunfuñó al oír a Terrence como la voz de su conciencia -. Arregla tus asuntos con Candy y a mí déjame en paz.

Sin embargo, el aristócrata tenía razón. Tenía que decírselo, a pesar de que Annie, tal vez, ya lo supiera.

-Annie…

Pero no era sencillo. Cada vez que habría la boca, el miedo con su dolorosa mano se la cerraba. El vaquero sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Otro día. Aún no estaba listo.

No obstante, después de alejarse medio metro, y como su una mano tirara de su hombro, se detuvo. Farsante, se dijo. Y a eso le agregó un insulto.

_Te crees perfecto._

-No – objetó a su conciencia.

_T__e ocultas para no ser lastimado o lastimar a alguien más._

-¡No, mentira!

_Entonces, no le des la espalda a la felicidad__._

Tom giró los talones para quedar de frente a la lápida. Ordenó a sus ojos no llorar, pero lloraron. A su voz no quebrarse, pero se quebró. Y a su corazón no hablar, pero al fin, luego de más de diez años, habló.

-Te quiero, Annie - murmuró –. Siempre te quise pero no lo sabía. No sabía tantas cosas hasta que te fuiste y me las mostraste – molestó, se limpió las lágrimas sin poder detener su dolor – ¿Por qué no fue diferente? algún día me lo dirás, supongo.

Suponía bien. Volverían a encontrarse y eso al menos, contendría la tristeza que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

-Tengo que irme. Me esperan en casa – Tom apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó la muñeca de juguete con delicadeza para besar su frente -, pero regresaré, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, cuida de Archie y de mí ¿quieres? – aspiró profundo y elevó la cara al cielo –. También de Candy y su príncipe azul – contó hasta tres para recabar fuerzas e irse. Fuerzas de la nada porque lo único que quería era llorar –. Hasta luego, Annie.

_Hasta siempre,_escuchó en su corazón y la flor se agitó nuevamente, gentil y agradecida al decir adiós.

* * *

**Mart****es – día cuatro**

**Lakewood  
Junio de 1915.**

-Stear.

-¿Mhm?

-Despierta.

-¿Qué?

-¡Volviste!

Paty, después de pegar un grito que ensordeció al inventor, saltó encima de su cama y se colgó de su cuello. El chico, atónito, se golpeó la cabeza en la cama y cerró los ojos adolorido.

-¡Auch!, espera, Paty. Con calma.

-Perdón – repuso con la cara roja de vergüenza –. Lo lamento, es que yo…

-Estoy bien. Sólo me sorprendiste.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! – sollozó O'Brien –. Gracias al cielo que has vuelto.

-Yo también te extrañé – dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos - ¿dónde estabas ayer?, no te vi cuando llegamos.

-Salí con la abuela. Le enviamos un telegrama a mis padres. No queremos que se preocupen por nuestra tardanza. Al volver aquí, Archie me dijo que no te sentías bien y preferí dejarte dormir.

-No debiste, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Y yo…

Paty se perdió en los ojos castaños de su hermoso Stear sin gafas. De pronto, recordó dónde estaba y cómo: en la habitación de un hombre en pijamas, montada encima de su cama y sin doncella de por medio.

-¡Oh, Dios! – saltó del colchón, asustada - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-¿Qué?

-Es que… perdóname, tenía tantos deseos de decirte buenos días que yo… he sido una irrespetuosa – dijo, cubriéndose el rostro como si hubiera asesinado a alguien.

-¿Paty? – Stear, de nuevo atónito, se levantó de la cama pero tuvo que volver a ella cuando el grito horrorizado de Paty rebotó en las paredes.

-¡No! ¡No te levantes!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Tu ropa!, lo siento, te dejaré a solas para que te vistas. Yo… perdón, con permiso…

-Un momento – el inventor estiró el brazo y sujetó su codo –. No tan rápido.

-¿Qué?

-Me despertaste de la forma más cariñosa del mundo ¿Y de repente te vas?

-No pude contenerme, pero si alguien de tu familia me ve aquí, seguramente pensarán que…

-Me quieres – sonrió amoroso – ¿Es malo?

-Stear…

-Paty… – dijo y levantó su mentón lentamente – vamos O'Brien, no has hecho nada malo.

-¿De verdad?

-¿A ti te lo parece?

-Solo quería decirte: buenos días.

-Buenos días, Patricia.

-Buenos días, Alistear – al fin sonrió fugazmente y la vergüenza se desvaneció –. Siento haber entrado sin tocar.

-Te perdono, pero puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras. Si es a medianoche, mejor.

-¡Stear! – gritó con alarma, sintiendo sus orejas arder como brasas.

-Le falta algo a este saludo.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo para que sea, en verdad, un buen día.

Stear envolvió a su damisela con sus largos brazos, evitando cualquier intento de escape. Se inclinó hacia ella y le robó, como un dulce a un niño, un silencioso y casto beso. La reacción de su cuerpo fue tan placentera que no le hubiese importado no volver a respirar. Podría haberse quedado así toda la mañana, todo el día o toda la vida.

-Mejor.

-Stear – la joven se refugió en su pecho con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad – no te vayas otra vez. Te extrañé mucho.

Paty no se dio cuenta que al escuchar sus palabras, el desconcierto y la tristeza matizaron el rostro de Alistear. El inventor guardó silencio, sin sellar esa promesa. Una que tal vez no podría cumplir.

* * *

**Chicago**

-¡Berth! ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Es hora!

El hotel entero se despertó con los gritos de Candy. No hacía falta una alarma contra incendios, pensaron algunos huéspedes, con esa chica era suficiente.

-¡Berth! – golpeó por enésima vez la puerta con su puño.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el hombre, somnoliento, luego de ser notificado por su guardia, mayordomo y doncella - ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto y estuvo a punto de pegarle una bofetada para hacerlo despertar por completo.

-¿Por qué no te has vestido? – le reclamó.

-¡Candy, son las siete de la mañana!

-¿Y eso qué importa?, el tren a Lakewood nos espera. ¡Apresúrate!

-Pero…

-No hay "peros" – la pecosa lo empujó al interior de su habitación, impaciente –. Tienes veinte minutos para bañarte y vestirte.

-¿Veinte? pero…

-Si protestas, serán diez – le advirtió –. Aguardaré en la recepción del hotel. Usa pantalones y zapatos cómodos.

-Candy…

-¡Tú lo pediste! ¡Diez!

* * *

**Lakewood**

-¡De qué hablas!, ese tipo y yo no tenemos nada en común.

-Una buena razón para ser amigos – sugirió Albert a su sobrino menor.

-¡Primero muerto! – bramó Archibald.

-Hasta hablas como él – observó Stear, del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Tú también?

-Buenos días – saludó Tom al entrar al comedor –. Vaya, huele bien.

-Buenas tardes – Archibald le corrigió con reproche – es más de mediodía. Pensé que ustedes acostumbraban levantarse al amanecer.

-¿Ustedes? – inquirió el vaquero - ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.

Tom evitó encontrarse con el Duque de Granchester en el desayuno – explicó William con su segunda taza de café en la mano - ¿Cierto, señor Stevens?

-¿Yo? – repitió Tom.

-Sí, tú… - dijeron los Andrey al unísono.

-Por favor… - desdeñó el chico –. Toda mi vida he vivido con animales salvajes. ¿Por qué tendría que esconderme de ese anciano?

-¿Anciano? – inquirió una voz gruesa y enfadada a su espalda.

Tom apretó los párpados mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente. Miró sobre su hombro y encontró al hijo del anciano, observándole fríamente.

-¿Te refieres a mi padre?

-Eh… sí… ¡no!, ¿tu padre un anciano? – río torpemente – ¿cómo puedes decir algo así, Granchester?, yo nunca…

-Lo dijiste tú – le recordó –, padre, creo que Tom tiene algo que decirte.

-¿Qué? – Stevens saltó de la silla al creer que el Duque se hallaba tras la puerta -, lo lamento, yo no…

Todos disfrutaron de la angustia dibujada en su rostro y al darse de cuenta de la broma de Terrence, se soltaron a reír hasta que el estómago les dolió.

-Tranquilízate, Tom – dijo Albert –. El Duque salió a Chicago esta mañana y no volverá hasta la noche. Terry está fingiendo.

-¡Muy simpático, Granchester! – protestó el vaquero – ¡Pude haberme atragantado con la comida!

-Te lo merecías – sentenció Terrence.

Las risas cesaron a medida que Tom volvió a la mesa y disfrutó de su desayuno. El actor le imitó.

Sin embargo, minutos más tarde, Paty apareció en el comedor con las facciones tensas y las manos echas un nudo.

-Señor Andrey, Stear…

-¿Qué sucede, Paty?

-Alguien busca a Ivanna en la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó William, abandonando el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Una mujer, y también pidió hablar con usted señor Andrey.

-Llega demasiado temprano – observó Albert, molesto – hablaré con ella. No te preocupes, Paty. Todo está bien.

-Nosotros también nos vamos – terció Tom –. Candy llegará en cualquier momento al rancho.

-Fue absurdo venir hasta aquí – Terry siguió a Tom dejando inconclusa tu taza de café –. Debí quedarme a esperarla.

-Dale las gracias a tu padre – replicó Archie.

-Al menos lo veo más que tú al tuyo.

-Porque necesitas que te jale la correa con regularidad.

-Ya se ha ido – le advirtió –, ¿quieres probar a tirar de ella?

-¿Y contagiarme de tu rabia?, no, gracias.

-La mordida de un perro es lo más cerca que estarás de una caricia.

-¿Les falta mucho? – Tom se detuvo y los miró con hartazgo – ¿o falta deducir el tipo de perro que serán en su próxima vida?

* * *

**Entre Lakewood y Chicago**

Exactamente trece minutos y medio después, Berth se encontró con Candy en la recepción del hotel. Su cara somnolienta era más larga que su Real árbol genealógico. No obstante, lo había prometido y Candy, antes que dejarlo romper su promesa, le rompería los brazos.

-Candy, tengo hambre – se quejó su alteza ante la mueca de disgusto pecoso – ¿No podríamos desayunar al menos?

-No, no podemos – determinada, tiró de su brazo –. Tienes el resto de tu vida para comer. Vamos.

-Pero…

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Está bien – gruñó con fastidio – nada de peros.

Diecisiete minutos después (demoraron dos minutos más cuando Candy decidió darle el paso a una señora y su bebé en la calle), arribaron a la estación de tren. El compartimiento de primera clase estaba listo para abordar y a pesar de las protestas de su majestad por caminar con sobriedad, entraron en él de dos zancadas.

Fue hasta que la locomotora arrancó, que Candy respiró tranquila. Berth, malhumorado por cargar con el estómago vacío, se sentó frente a ella con una sola pregunta en la cabeza. La pregunta más importante del universo, que hasta no ser resuelta, el alma del príncipe no hallaría paz.

-¿Ya podemos comer algo?

-Eres un glotón – suspiró y terminó por sonreír.

-El peor.

Té inglés, por supuesto, tocino, tortitas de papa, pan tostado con mermelada y un par de huevo fritos fueron llevados de inmediato ante su glotona majestad. El hombre devoró la comida con delicados modales, pero aún así, apremiado. Como si fuese la primer comida que probaba en años. Candy lo miró por instantes, divertida y convencida que al menos en la mesa, todos los hombres eran iguales. Al término del breve festín, se quedaron a solas en el compartimiento privado, con la única tarea de esperar a que Lakewood apareciera tras la ventana.

-¿Por qué, Candy? – preguntó de pronto Berth, sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto por Ivanna?

-¿Por qué?, no lo sé. Quizás porque alguien tenía que hacerlo

-¿Y por qué tú?

-Yo no escogí hacerlo. Supongo que el destino lo hizo.

-¿Siempre haces todo sin pensar en las consecuencias?

-¿Pensar? – inquirió y tomó un respiro –. Bien, prefiero pensar en las consecuencias de lo que he hecho y no de lo que no hice.

-¿Y no te arrepientes de nada?

Sí. Candy se arrepentía de algo. Nunca quiso que pasara. Jamás se le ocurrió, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Se arrepentía una, dos, cien y mil veces de no haber podido estar allí para cambiar la vida de Annie por la suya. No obstante, decidió no responder. Se hubiese vaciado en lágrimas.

-No sé cuando volveremos a vernos – dijo Berth.

-Lo sé.

-Los rostros se desvanecen con el tiempo – agregó – y la gente olvida con facilidad.

-Podremos olvidar el rostro – objetó Candy con una sonrisa espontánea –, pero no el sentimiento que nos unió alguna vez.

-En ese caso – Berth tomó su mano y la miró seriamente –, no olvides esto, Candy.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Nos salvaste la vida.

-¿Salvaste?

-A mi hija y a mí. Estaré en deuda contigo eternamente.

-No – negó con la cabeza –. La deuda que tienes es con ella solamente.

-Ojalá algún día pueda recompensarla por todo lo que le quité.

-Hoy es ese día – le aseguró la pecosa –. Hoy todo le devolverás.

* * *

**Lakewood**

-Me alegra que hayan venido – Archie recibió a los Britter en la puerta de su mansión con aparente calma –. Albert está en el estudio hablando con esa mujer.

-¿Podemos interrumpirlos? – preguntó el señor Britter.

-Por supuesto, los esperan.

Un gentil gracias fue suficiente para concluir la conversación. La pareja apuró el paso para alcanzar a Albert e intervenir a su favor. Al verlos desaparecer por la puerta del estudio, Cornwell giró sobre sus talones y salió a toda prisa para alcanzar a los demás que aguardaban en el auto de su hermano. Subió a la parte delantera de un brinco y arrancaron rumbo al rancho Stevens.

* * *

-Aquí estoy como lo prometí, señor Andrey – dijo Kathleen Gave con firmeza –. Es hora de que cumpla su parte del trato y me presente a la niña sana y salva.

-En unos momentos partiremos al orfanato donde cuidan de ella. Sólo espero a sus padres adoptivos.

-Suena a un magnífico plan – el tono de la mujer fue tan molesto como una patada en la espinilla. Albert la observó un instante para cerciorarse que respondería con la cabeza y no con el estómago. Esa desconocida lo transformaba en un adolescente malhumorado cada vez que cruzaba una simple palabra con ella.

-Habla usted como si se refiriera a una pandilla de mafiosos – reviró el heredero –. ¿Supone que soy el jefe de la banda?

-Una acusación de secuestro pesa sobre usted y su hija, no lo olvide. Además – Kathleen evitó su mirada y tragó saliva –, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que hace y por qué.

-Cualquier persona es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Al menos ese privilegio tendría que concederme.

-En ese caso, no esperemos más. El tiempo apremia y yo tengo que volver a Chicago lo antes posible con la pequeña.

-No volverá con ella – masculló William, terminante – Ivanna se quedará donde está.

-Eso no lo decide usted, señor Andrey.

-Nadie ha cometido ningún crimen. Mi hija ha cuidado de esa niña todo este tiempo y decidió lo mejor para ella.

-Lo mejor para ella es una familia, no una jovencita que huya todo el tiempo.

-¡Candy no huye todo el tiempo! – respingó William y perdió los estribos. Esa mujer era tan torpe y dura como una piedra. Deseaba echarla de su casa pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Quizás porque nadie lo había desafiado así y le fascinaba… además de hastiarle -. Regresó a su primer hogar y la directora de ese orfanato cuidará de Ivanna mejor que su propia madre.

-¿El Hogar de Pony?, ese lugar ya no existe, señor Andrey.

-Lo reconstruiremos con nuestras propias manos si es necesario, señorita Gave.

-¿Para qué? – lo provocó – ¿Para traer más niños del extranjero y esconderlos allí? ¿Qué interés tiene en ese lugar, señor Andrey?

-Increíble – Albert contrajo la mandíbula para no lanzarle una injuria. Su estómago se retorció como si hubiese tragado veneno y respiró hondo –. No le permito que me insulte de esa manera. A mí, a mi familia o nuestros amigos. Le recuerdo que está en mi casa y si no es capaz de contenerse, tendré que echarla.

Utilizó las palabras más elegantes que encontró, dentro de la vorágine de insultos que se le vinieron a mente. Su voz, poderosa y tajante, se incrustó en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación, haciendo sentir a Kathleen Gave más pequeña que el botón de un abrigo. Tragó con dificultad como si estuviese delante de un tigre hambriento y cerró la boca. La amabilidad de William Andrey se había transformado en hosquedad y rabia al apretar el botón equivocado. Por un instante sintió envidia de Candice White. En toda su vida había deseado que alguien la cuidara y defendiera de la misma manera que Albert lo hacía con su hija.

-¿Cuándo…? – Gave se limpió el incipiente sudor de la frente y carraspeó, nerviosa – es decir, ¿a qué hora podemos irnos?

-¿Albert? – el señor Britter, oportunamente, asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta y saludó con una sonrisa.

-En este instante – respondió William a Kathleen.

* * *

-¡Aprisa, Berth!

-¡Candy! ¡vas a hacerme tropezar! – protestó su majestad, trastabillando junto a la pecosa, sujeto de su mano. Así fue desde que el tren se detuvo hasta que salieron de la estación.

-¡Camina más rápido!

-¡Eso hago!

-¡No me lo parece!

-¡Pensé que estabas herida!

-¡No me rompí las piernas!

* * *

-¡Terry! ¡mira lo que tengo! – Ivie, la orgullosa cazadora de lagartijas, le mostró a su príncipe la que sostenía en la mano.

-¿Tú sola atrapaste a ese lagarto? – Terrence inspeccionó al reptil con interés, y algo de repulsa. Levantó una ceja y miró a su princesa.

-¡Es una lagartija!

-A mi me parece un lagarto – estudió nuevamente al animal y rascó su barbilla – o quizás un cocodrilo.

-¡Lagartija! – insistió Ivanna, echando a reír.

-¿Caimán, tal vez?, los he visto en libros y son iguales a éste.

-¡Terry! – rió feliz y dejó a su presa libre.

-De acuerdo – el chico la recibió entre sus brazos cuando se colgó a su cuello y sonrió con ella –. Puedes quedarte con tu salamandra.

-Granchester – Tom interrumpió la feliz escena y lo miró con preocupación – ya vienen.

-Ivie – Terry, a su vez, miró fijamente a la niña y utilizó las palabras más exactas que encontró –. Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué?

-Hay una persona que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Quién?

-Una mujer. Está interesada en saber cómo vivías en Escocia y con quién. También quiere saber cómo conociste a Candy.

-¿Para qué?

-Tal vez quiere ser tu amiga – mintió el actor –. Pero hay que tienes saber antes de responderle cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Candy y yo te trajimos a América para cuidar de ti. Para que seas feliz. Para que nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarte – Terrence la bajó al piso y se arrodilló frente a ella –. Candy te ama y lo único que quiso hacer fue protegerte. ¿Lo entiendes, Ivanna?

-Sí – asintió la pequeña.

-Dile a esa mujer que no piensas ir a ningún sitio que no sea con pecas – agregó Tom – ¿de acuerdo?, díselo fuerte y claro.

-¡Hey! – protestó Terry – ¿podrías callarte, por favor?

* * *

-¿Por qué no vamos más rápido? – Candy, con el corazón en la garganta, las manos sudorosas y los pies ansiosos, miró por la ventana por enésima vez.

-Porque esto es un auto, Candy – le recordó Berth –. No un aeroplano.

-Debería serlo – repuso con una mueca –. ¿Podrías pedirle al chofer ir más rápido, por favor?

-¿Más?

-O se lo pides – le advirtió –, o haré que te bajes a empujar mientras yo conduzco.

* * *

-¿Ivanna? – Kathleen gentilmente extendió su mano y la niña le correspondió.

-Hola. Mucho gusto – dijo la pequeña con una sencilla venia que Terry le había enseñado minutos antes.

-Tienes excelente modales. Me alegra.

-Por favor, siéntense – pidió la Hermana María y todos los presentes asintieron.

-¿Dónde esta Candy? – rumió Tom afuera de la habitación. Se paseó de un lado a otro del pasillo como un león enjaulado. Estaba desesperado por la tardanza de la pecosa. Miraba el reloj cada veinte segundos y se preguntaba si habría hecho bien al haber confiado en ella – ¿Dónde estás, donde estás? – quizás algo malo le había sucedido, pero ¿cómo saberlo?, no sabía dónde empezar a buscarla. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era seguir confiando… y rezar.

* * *

-Señor, más aprisa, por favor.

El conductor aceleró con cauta obediencia mientras que a Candy no le pareció suficiente. Luego de unos minutos, el auto comenzó a tambalearse por el camino de terracería que llevaba al rancho de los Stevens. Estaban cerca pero la pecosa deseó tener alas y volar hasta allí.

-¡Qué demonios! – dijo Berth cuando su cabeza golpeó contra el techo del auto – ¡Oiga, tenga cuidado!

-¡Casi llegamos! – Candy apuntó a la casa de Tom a través de la ventana y saltó feliz.

El salto, aunado al golpe del neumático con una piedra, obligó a Candy caer sobre el regazo de Berth. Su majestad la sujetó fuerte y le sonrió ladinamente.

-El destino trata de decirnos algo.

-Sí, que debemos bajar del auto y echar a correr.

* * *

-Candy fue por ti y te sacó del orfanato sin permiso de las monjas a medianoche. ¿Cierto, Ivanna?

-No lo sé – contestó Ivie, mirando sus pies.

-¿Te obligó a ir con ella?

-No.

-¿Te amenazó o te dijo algo que no te gustara?

-Pues… no.

-¿Te pegó?

-¿Cómo puede preguntar semejante cosa? – vociferó Terrence, furioso.

-No – respondió Ivie.

-¿Te pidió que mintieras? – continuó Kathleen – ¿Se enoja contigo y te reprende a menudo?

-Que estupidez – intervino Terry nuevamente.

-Señor Granchester, guarde silencio – le reprendió la mujer al mirarle de soslayo -. No hablo con usted.

-Pero yo sí con usted.

-Terry, por favor – Albert lo fulminó con la mirada –. No compliques las cosas.

-¿Por qué no pregunta cuántas noches pasó Candy en vela para cuidarla? – inquirió el actor – ¿Por qué no me pregunta a mí todo lo que hicimos para que jamás pasara hambre, frío, o miedo?

-Señor Granchester, si no se calma…

-¡No sé quien le dijo una mentira tan horrible, señora! – exclamó con rabia – ¡Pero Candy arriesgó su vida para darle a Ivanna una nueva!

-Esta niña fue traída ilegalmente a este país y eso es un delito – apuntó Gave –. No obtuvo el consentimiento de ninguno de sus tutores para correr semejante aventura con dos quinceañeros. ¿Se da cuenta el peligro al que fue expuesta por su irresponsable decisión?

-¡No sabe lo que dice! ¡Fue lo mejor que pudimos…!

-¡Terry, basta! – Albert se levantó de su asiento, harto – ¡No solucionas nada, al contrario, lo complicas!

-Señores, por favor – intervino el señor Britter –. Asustan a la niña.

Todos comprobaron que el hombre había dicho la verdad. Ivanna empezó a sollozar, quieta y aterrada en su silla.

-Linda – Kathleen se aproximó de inmediato -. No tengas miedo. Te llevaré a un lugar donde van a cuidar de ti y podrás tener muchos amigos.

-No – dijo Ivie con lágrimas en las mejillas –. No quiero irme otra vez. Quiero ver a Candy.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, Ivie. Estarás mejor en el sitio donde yo…

-¡No quiero! – gritó Ivanna y corrió hacia Terrence para abrazarse a sus piernas.

-Ya la escuchó – dijo el aristócrata –. No irá a ningún lugar.

-Señorita Gave – la Hermana María respiró hondo y trató de calmar los ánimos –, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de Ivanna hasta que todos los documentos que permitan su adopción estén listos.

-Lo siento, Hermana, pero su orfanato no ofrece las condiciones necesarias para cuidar de un niño más. Tendrán demasiado trabajo con la reconstrucción, y quizás, problemas económicos. Lo mejor para esta niña es volver a la ciudad.

-No comprendo por qué hay hacerla pasar por todo esto – dijo la señora Britter –. No es necesario. Nosotros vamos a…

-De acuerdo a las leyes, lo es. Lo lamento señora, pero estoy obligada a cumplirlas.

-¿Aún si esta de por medio el corazón de una niña de seis años? – Albert al fin replicó – ¿Por qué se comporta de esta manera?

-No me hable en ese tono, señor Andrey. Ya no estamos en su casa.

-Por favor, calma – suplicó la monja –. Busquemos otra solución.

-Por cierto – Kathleen estudió con la mirada a los presentes y enarcó una ceja –, no veo a su hija, señor Andrey. Me prometió que estaría aquí.

-Ella… – William aclaró su garganta –… Candy estará aquí en cualquier momento.

-Deje de mentirme – estalló Gave –. Me llevaré a la niña y es todo.

-No lo es y no se la llevará – le amenazó Terry.

-¡No quiero irme! – Ivie lloró desconsolada a los pies de su príncipe – ¡No quiero!

-No, cielo, no te irás. Yo no lo permitiré.

Desde el umbral de la puerta sobrevino la voz de una quinceañera, pecosa y aguerrida que les devolvió el aliento a todos.

-Albert no es un mentiroso – dijo Candy al tratar de recuperar el aire por haber corrido sin parar desde el portón hasta la sala –, y ya tengo el permiso de uno de los padres de Ivie. Nadie la secuestró. Simplemente… - con dulzura le sonrió a la niña y la recibió entre sus brazos –, la traje a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

-Señorita O'Brien.

-¿Sí, Dorothy?

-La señora Martha la espera en el comedor.

-Gracias. Allá voy, no tardaré.

_Seguramente lo tiré esta mañana por un tonto descuido. Pero tiene que estar por aquí._

Paty buscó afanosamente un diminuto prendedor, obsequio de su abuela, que extravió mientras visitó a su novio esa mañana en su recámara para decirle "buenos días".

Miró bajo y arriba de la cama sin éxito. Cerca del balcón y el armario sin hallar pista de él.

-¿Dónde está?

Posiblemente entre sus almohadas. Fue allí dónde le saltó encima para despertarlo. Atrevida, se recordó con vergüenza. De inmediato hurgó el área, casi convencida de su deducción.

Desafortunadamente, lo que encontró no fue su prendedor, sino un delgado y descolorido volante con algo inscrito en grandes letras negras.

-Voluntarios para… - comenzó a leer y lentamente su mandíbula se prolongó hasta el piso.

Sintió como si hubiese enfermado de golpe y el tono pálido de su rostro evidenció el primer síntoma: dolor.

* * *

-¿Es usted Candice White Andrey?

-Sí – asintió la pecosa –. Albert no le mintió, nadie lo ha hecho.

-Asumo que está enterada de…

-Terrence Granchester y Albert Andrey – hizo una pausa y tomó aire –. Ninguno de ellos son culpables de nada. Si existe alguien responsable de todo este lío, soy yo.

-Candy… – dijo Terry, pero ella le pidió, con una sutil mirada, guardar silencio.

-Es decir que usted planeó el secuestro de esta niña, sin intervención de sus amigos.

-No – Berth irrumpió en la habitación, detrás de Candice y habló con claridad –. Yo le pedí que trajera a Ivanna a este país. Lo hizo como un favor. Siempre tuvo mi aprobación.

-Señorita Gave – habló Candy – ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?, tal vez Ivie – sonrió a su pequeña amiga, colgada de su cuello –… quiera salir a jugar mientras los mayores hablamos.

Acosada por las miradas de todos los presentes, las que la hicieron sentirse pequeñita, extremadamente diminuta, Kathleen Gave asintió con disimulo. Estuvo a punto de morir de asfixia por la tensión acumulada sobre su cabeza y necesita aire fresco.

-Ivie, ¿te gustaría salir con Terry a jugar?

-Vamos – Terrence extendió los brazos y sin dudarlo, Ivanna saltó hacia él –. Busquemos el lagarto que dejaste escapar esta mañana.

-Lagartija – murmuró la pequeña, con reproche.

La Hermana María junto a los Britter abandonaron el lugar enseguida. Albert, Candy y Berth respiraron hondo, como si estuvieran a punto de sumergirse hasta el fondo del mar. Se quedaron solos con la señorita Gave y pensaron, casualmente y al mismo tiempo: Acabemos con esto.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Elizabeth Britter y Kathleen se preparó para escuchar de labios de sus protagonistas, la historia de esta inolvidable aventura.

* * *

-¡Tardaste demasiado! – exclamó Tom y casi le arranca la cabeza a su pecosa amiga – ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Matarme de un susto? ¡Quiero casarme y tener hijos! ¿sabías?

-¡Hey! – replicó Candy y se cubrió los oídos –. No es necesario que hables tan fuerte. ¡No estoy sorda!

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el vaquero en un abrupto cambio de actitud – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió con tu costilla rota?

-¿Mhm?

-¡Candy, quita las manos de allí! – Tom apartó los brazos de sus orejas – ¿Pregunté cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ya casi no duele – señaló su torso y sonrió como de costumbre –. Te prometí que me cuidaría.

-Tonta – dijo y la abrazó fuerte, como si no la hubiera visto en años –. Júrame que no irás a ningún sitio, por lo menos hasta mañana.

-Está bien – rió Candy, sobre su hombro –. Lo juro. No me escaparé.

-No quiero perderte a ti también, pecas – insistió y cerró el abrazó sin medir su fuerza.

-¡Auch!

-¡Perdón! – la soltó, alarmado – ¿Te lastimé?

-Estaba bromeando – le guiñó un ojo y se soltó a reír por la broma.

-¡Tonta! eres igual a él.

-¿Él?

-Ese payaso de sangre azul.

-Tom…

-¿Sabes de quién hablo, no?, del tipo más antipático, huraño y necio que he conocido.

-Tom…

-¿Qué?

Candy apuntó con su dedo a la persona que, por la espalda, apuñalaba al vaquero con su venenosa mirada azul.

-Diablos… – Tom cerró los ojos al saberse descubierto – ¿esta detrás de mí, verdad?

-Sí. Él y su cara de huraño.

-¡Lo sabía! – el vaquero mostró una sonrisa enorme y se volvió a mirarle – ¿te lo creíste, Granchester?, era una broma. Te oí llegar, por eso lo dije – Terrence no se inmutó ni un ápice y se cruzó de brazos, amenazante –. Creo que todavía no entiendes mis bromas. Bien, será mejor que me vaya. No quiero interrumpir.

-Es lo más inteligente que has dicho – repuso el aristócrata.

-No me presiones – susurró el vaquero al pasar a su lado –. Candy aún es mi hermana y puedo convencerla de arrojarte al río con una piedra atada al cuello, ¿está bien?

-Largo – Terry empujó su hombro y al fin se deshizo de él. Candy, encantada con la escena se limitó a mirar.

No obstante, en el momento en que el actor dirigió sus maravillosos ojos azules hacia ella, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Hipnotizada, lo contempló como lo hubiera hecho con la más hermosa puesta de sol de su vida. Apenas y pudo sentir el piso bajo sus pies. No importa cuán cercano o lejano fuese Terrence para ella, su simple mirada la paralizaba de golpe.

_Es de verdad, ya estás aquí__  
Ha sido un largo tiempo de espera_

_Y la ansiedad de saberibas a venir  
__Me ha puesto en un estado entre llorar y reír_

-¿Damos un paseo? – ofreció el actor

-Me encantaría.

_No hagas caso ¿Cómo te va?  
__Ven déjame abrazarte y ya después me dirás  
Siempre hay tiempo…  
Mentira, la dicha se va en tantas formas_

-¿Cómo estás? – se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Perdona – dijo Terry –, tú primero.

-No, está bien.

-Quisiera… - el actor titubeó antes de continuar –, disculparme.

-No, yo soy la que…

-No, yo…

-Fue mi culpa que…

-Candy – el chico frunció el entrecejo, y la miró fijamente –, quiero terminar.

-Es que yo soy quién debería disculparme.

-No quise gritarte. Aunque no me dejaste alternativa. Nunca lo haces – Candy hizo una mueca y casi se arrepiente de seguir con la disculpa –, pero no quise lastimarte. Lo lamento.

-No. Yo me porté como una niña mimada. Tú solo intentabas…

-No lo intenté lo suficiente. Debí haber…

-Hiciste lo que debías. Fui yo quien…

-¡Ah! – exclamó Terrence, desesperado de ser interrumpido hasta el cansancio – ¡Bien! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¿feliz?, discúlpate de rodillas y asunto resuelto.

Candy enmudeció de pronto, pero luego, fascinada por la expresión de su actor favorito, se mordió los labios y echo a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, pecas?

-Nosotros.

_Y te fuiste tú, y el verte de nuevo me inunda de gratitud  
De ventura, de felicidad  
La vida un día toca la puerta  
Nos manda llamar, como hojas que el viento separa  
Y después de algún tiempo las junta  
Las vuelve encontrar_

-Digámoslo juntos – propuso Candy.

-De acuerdo.

-Perdón – dijeron al unísono y sonrieron cómplicemente.

-Te perdono – asintió Candy.

-Y yo a ti.

_No caben rencores, la cosa es así  
Lo único que quiero mirar  
Es que estás otra vez junto a mi_

-¿Ivie se fue con…?

-Los Britter – confirmó Candy –. Berth los acompañó, Tienen mucho qué platicar.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-No es necesario. Ella pronto se irá y al fin tendrá los padres que siempre deseó – la pecosa contempló el cielo mientras una filosa daga atravesaba su corazón –. No me necesita más.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, todo está bien – mintió y suspiró hondo.

-Candy…

Atraída por el imán de su voz, la pecosa fijó su mirada en la suya, sumergiéndose en el maravilloso abismo azul de sus ojos. Supuso que tenía que decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Al mismo tiempo, él, pensó que debía confesarle lo preocupado que se había sentido. Lo triste, solo y angustiado. Ambos querían hablar pero de pronto se dieron cuenta que ya lo hacían. No fue el silencio el que se apoderó del instante, era injusta esa posibilidad cuando había tanto qué decir, sino el lenguaje del amor. Terry y Candy coincidieron en que las palabras estorbaban esa tarde. Los limitaban, eran insuficientes, eran sólo palabras.

Terry le sonrió por un segundo y luego volvió el rostro al horizonte para observar el atardecer del cuarto día junto a Candy. Ella, a su vez, memorizó a consciencia su fascinante perfil. Cada línea, cada color, cada mohín.

_Uno no sabe que decir,  
La ocasión amerita una celebración de emociones  
De hablar y escuchar  
¿Qué te puedo contar? Si no se por dónde empezar  
Te puedo abrazar, ya estás aquí  
Es tu bienvenida y yo soy tan feliz. (1)_

-Terry.

-¿Sí?

En un arrebato infantil, casi caprichoso, Candy se recostó sobre su regazo y cerró los ojos lentamente. Jamás se había sentido tan protegida y amada. Quiso pensar que no tenía que pensar. Que no había necesidad de planear el mañana. Solamente quedarse allí, sin irse, moverse o respirar. Aquel momento podía ser tan infinitamente frágil que le aterraba resquebrajarlo con un murmullo.

-Al fin terminó – dijo Terry, sonriente y satisfecho – lo lograste.

-Ambos lo hicimos – repuso agradecida cuando sintió la mano del actor acariciar su cabello – pero ¿y mañana?

-Mira – Terrence señaló el sol que se escondía en el ocaso, como si no hubiese nada más importante que ver –, esta a punto de ocultarse.

-Terry…

-Mañana aún está lejos – dijo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la primera brisa nocturna –, y no quiero empezar a vivirlo desde hoy.

El sol y sus luminosos rayos desaparecieron elegantemente para dar paso a las luminosas estrellas veraniegas. Una a una, se encendieron como traviesas luciérnagas de la noche. A pesar de que el espectáculo había concluido, ninguno de los dos se movió de allí. Un halo de paz, deliciosa y profunda paz, envolvió sus corazones y les regaló ese minuto de vida donde el tiempo cesó de envejecer. Fue magia, alquimia o brujería. No importó. Fue grandiosa. La pareja cerró los ojos con increíble sincronía para dejar que sus almas se aislaran del mundo al derredor. Del desconsuelo del mañana, maldito mañana. El que anunciaba la desventura y el sollozo del adiós.

* * *

-Anocheció – Kathleen aspiró profundo el aire fresco del campo al salir por la puerta. Lo extrañaría – bien, creo que será mejor irme.

-La acompañaré hasta la posada – Albert la ayudó a colocarse el abrigo y aspiró, como Kathleen, el suave perfume femenino.

-No es necesario. Sé que mi presencia no le agrada, así que no tiene por qué molestarse.

William analizó aquella repentina sensación en el estómago. ¿Sintió ofensa o culpa?, era verdad que Kathleen le había desagradó en un principio, pero sin darse cuenta, su presencia se tornó un aliciente para sus ojos. Los mismos que se preguntaban cómo se vería su rostro si por accidente sonriera.

-No pensé con la cabeza, señorita Gave – admitió –. Siento mucho no haber medido mis palabras. Es inusual que me comporte así.

-¿Solamente le pasa cuando conoce a una ciega que además es sorda? – inquirió con sarcasmo.

-Nunca dije eso de usted.

-Seguramente lo pensó.

Albert se sonrojó y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Quizás.

-Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada.

-Supongo que es una reacción natural cuando un desconocido intenta herir a la gente que amamos.

-No quise herir a nadie, señor Andrey. Sin embargo – dijo y encogió los hombros –, esa es la apariencia de mi trabajo. Ser una bruja. Pero vale la pena cuando se trata de mejorar la vida de nuestros niños.

-A pesar de eso, debe ser difícil vivir situaciones como ésta todos los días.

-Lo es – aceptó con cierto desencanto –. Sin contar que la mayor parte del día vivo encerrada en una oficina sin ventanas o flores, y con dos torres de papeles y archivos sobre mi escritorio – Kathleen se imaginó la postal y le dolió la cabeza –. Es inimaginable para mí disfrutar de un sitio tan hermoso como éste cada fin de semana. Lo envidio.

-Es bienvenida cuando quiera respirar aire fresco nuevamente. Y también – dijo con una gota de sudor en el cuello –… si quiere discutir con un necio para divertirse.

-Aunque no lo diga en serio, le agradezco. Es muy amable de su parte.

-¿Qué no lo digo en serio? – Albert levantó una ceja como si un resorte hubiera brincado en su cabeza –. Además de ser obstinada es incrédula.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Yo no digo mentiras, señorita Gave – aseguró mientras la miraba con cuidado –. Le prometo que volverá.

-¿Qué?

-Yo mismo la traeré.

-Señor Andrey – Kathleen se preguntó por qué hacía tanto calor en medio de la noche –. No tiene que prometerme nada. Yo no…

-No aceptaré un no como respuesta.

-Pero…

-Tampoco un pero…

-Es que…

-Ni hablar.

-Ni siquiera me conoce – rió nerviosa –. Soy una perfecta desconocida y usted es…

-William Albert Andrey – dijo y extendió la mano para sostener con fuerza la suya – un placer.

-Yo…

-¿Yo?

Kathleen cerró los ojos, derrotada.

-Soy Kathleen Gave. Una bruja aspirante a abogada. Mucho gusto.

-Para ser bruja, es una muy amable. ¿Le gustaría compartir una taza de café y explicármelo?

-No, yo… - repentinamente, el estómago de Gave respondió por ella.

-¿Tiene hambre?

-¡Dios!, lo siento - se disculpó, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

-No hay motivo para apenarse. No hemos comido en todo el día. Asumo que no lo había notado.

-Creo que no.

-¿Tiene planes para cenar?

-¿Yo?... pues no. No todavía.

-Entonces ya los tiene – Albert la tomó gentilmente del brazo para escoltarla hasta su auto.

Lo logró. No supo cómo pero lo hizo. William sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando Kathleen se introdujo al coche y la perdió de vista. No era la primera mujer que invitaba a salir pero… ninguna otra le había gustado tanto. Ninguna otra combinaba a la perfección inteligencia y belleza. Fantástico. Rápidamente recuperó la postura y se animó a continuar. Era únicamente una cena. La noche lucía hermosa y eso podría ser una buena señal. Dirigió su vista al firmamento revestido de brillantes luceros y distinguió el guiño travieso de una estrella fugaz. Sí, era un buen augurio.

* * *

**Lakewood  
Agosto de 1915.**

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Cómo está quién? – Tom observó a Archie como si hablara en otro idioma.

-Annie, ¿quién más?

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien? – el vaquero atisbó su nariz y se acercó al heredero – ¿Te pusiste colonia?, no vamos a un conquistar señoritas casaderas ¿sabías?

-El hecho de que a ti no te importe tu arreglo personal – dijo Archie y alzó la nariz –, no implica que los demás pensemos igual.

-Sucede que no necesito usar nada artificial para conquistar a una mujer.

-¿Ni siquiera jabón?

-No me provoques.

-Te pregunté cómo estaba Annie. Responde.

-Ella… – Tom detuvo el arreglo de su silla de montar y perdió la mirada en el piso – está bien.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías a verla?, pude haberte acompañado.

-¿Tenía que avisarte, papá?

-No finjas, Tom – Archie lo examinó de pies a cabeza, receloso –. Sé lo que sentías por ella.

-¿Qué? – Tom contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Crecieron como hermanos. Sé lo que es perder uno de ellos, así que no finjas que no te importa.

-Ah… – Stevenes respiró aliviado al notar que su secreto estaba a salvo – sí, hermanos. Por supuesto, claro que me importa. Pero mi visita es cosa entre ella y yo.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar, lo respetaré – Archie subió a su caballo con elegancia y sujetó las riendas con fuerza –. ¿Listo para irnos?

-Listo – Tom lo imitó y miró por última vez la casa de los Britter a la distancia.

-¿Dónde será la recepción? – preguntó Archibald.

-¿Recepción? – el vaquero hizo una mueca como si le hubieran pateado el estómago –. Tenías que hablar como millonario.

-Bien. La fiesta, reunión o lo que sea que ustedes los vaqueros hacen después de un rodeo.

-Sígueme. Y compórtate. No quiero verte comiendo con cubiertos y exigiendo a la camarera que te limpié la boca cuando termines de comer.

_Hermana…_

Sobre su caballo, Tom sonrió con melancolía. Archibald no sabría jamás lo mucho que amó a Annie, pero sí podría compartir ese secreto con él, en silencio, como un lazo que ataría su amistad.

-Sí – pensó al ver la cara sonriente de Annie en sus memorias –. Pudo haber sido diferente, pero no se puede cambiar el destino. Alguna vez Anthony me dijo que la gente no muere. Que vive para siempre en los corazones de quienes los amaron. Ahora lo comprendo. La gente podrá decir que te has marchado, querida Annie, pero yo sé que, en realidad, jamás te has ido de mi corazón.

* * *

**Notas (originales)  
**

Terry Granchester… pasaron casi dos décadas para volver a ver tu sonrisa, para escuchar tu voz, para verte llorar, para imaginarte reír, pero hoy 28 de enero de 2005, el primer día del resto de mi vida, me di cuenta que jamás te marchaste… de mi corazón. Feliz cumpleaños.

¿Comentarios?

Y a todas las demás que se tomaron… mmmhhh, qué sera… ¿15 minutos?, en leerme, que Dios les devuelva su maravillosa bondad siete veces siete.

**Referencia**

**(1) **"Bienvenida" – Fernando Delgadillo.

* * *

**Notas actuales**

REEVEN, DAYANA, LEYLA, IRLANDA, RONY Y ARELY. ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN ES PARA USTEDES QUE OSAN INVERTIR SU TIEMPO EN MIS LOCAS PALABRAS. CON TODO CARIÑO LES DEDICO LA MITAD DE MI ESFUERZO Y ALEGRIA AL REESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO. LA OTRA MITAD ES PARA USTEDES, LECTORES ANONIMOS QUE VIAJAN EN LA WEB EN BUSCA DE UN VASO CON AGUA DE CRISTALINA LITERATURA AMATEUR.

UN ABRAZO... Y SOBRE YUME, POR SUPUESTO QUE VOY A CONTINUARLO, Y ESPERO QUE TENGAN NOTICIAS DE EL, EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA. HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO, Y UN POCO MAS.

ARIGATO, NE

JA

EMERA-CHAN


	30. Ivanna Britter

* * *

**CAPITULO XXX**

**Ivanna Britter**

**Chicago  
Octubre de 1915.**

_**Querida Candy:**_

_Tal vez estés enojada conmigo al leer esta carta. No me despedí y probablemente debí hacerlo. Sin embargo, odio decirte ad__iós. Esa palabra no existe para los amigos. _

_Lo último que supe de ti fue un telegrama que enviaste desde Pennsylvania. ¿Qué hacías allí?, ojalá que escribas pronto contarnos. ¿Lo lograste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasaste un mal rato?, lo lamento. Hago demasiadas preguntas, pero me preocupo por ti, aunque sé que no hay razón para ello. No obstante, te recuerdo que ahora soy el último mosquetero de los Andrey a cargo. El que velará por ti todos los días para cumplir la promesa que te hicimos Anthony, Stear y yo. Me asesinarán si algo malo llegara a pasarte bajo mi guardia. No lo hagas difícil, por favor._

_Sé que no prestarás atención. Eres un alma libre en busca de __aquello que te haga feliz; del sueño por el que vale la pena dejar todo atrás. Aún no lo comprendo. Supongo que necesito encontrar mi propio camino y descubrirlo por mi mismo. Afortunadamente, ya no me siento tan solo. Albert irá conmigo a New York. Sí, leíste bien. Iremos los dos y por mucho tiempo. Allí podré estudiar lo que yo decida y el tío ha prometido apoyarme incondicionalmente. _

_No estoy completamente seguro que esta decisión me hará feliz, pero anoche, Albert me dijo algo que ha rondado en mi cabeza. "Disfruta el sendero hacia la meta", dijo, "ese secreto es la piedra que construye el destino de quien sigue su anhelo. La meta es únicamente eso, el final del trayecto. Lo primordial es la aventura que vivimos al cruzar por el camino" _

_¿Tiene sentido para ti__, gatita?, supongo que sí. Al igual que lo tuvo para Stear, Tom e incluso el odioso prepotente cuyo nombre no me da la gana pronunciar. Todos han visto la meta en su vida y han comenzado a ir hacia ella. Bien, creo que es mi turno. __¡Iré a New York, Candy! A recorrer el sendero hecho para mí. _

_A pesar de tantas despedidas, siempre volveremos a encontrarnos, Candy. Lo sé con certeza. No importa cómo, dónde o cuándo, nuestros caminos están ligados el uno con el otro para compartir esta maravillosa aventura que se llama vida. Sin embargo, por el momento, tendremos que crecer separados, para seguir creciendo juntos._

_Reza por mí, ángel travieso. Yo lo hago por ti y por mi hermano cada noche. Hasta muy pronto, y deséame lo mejor._

_Tu querido primo_

_Archie._

* * *

**Miércoles – día cinco.**

**Lakewood  
Junio de 1915.**

-¡Es un hermoso día, Candy! – dijo Dorothy al correr las cortinas de par en par –. Es hora de levantarse. Vamos.

-¿Mhm? – la pecosa masculló molesta – ¿Qué hora… es?

-¡Hora de levantarse! – repitió la doncella, tirando de sus sábanas.

-Mhm…

-¿No tienes hambre?, qué extraño. El desayuno está listo.

-¿Desayuno? – Candy abrió los ojos de inmediato, como si nunca hubiera estado dormida.

-Sabía que eso te reviviría. Anda, tu baño ya esta listo.

-¿Y los demás? – preguntó al estirar el largo de sus brazos.

-En el comedor, a la espera de la bella durmiente.

-¿Ivie ya despertó? – la pecosa se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y guardó silencio. El corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho y respiró hondo, con tristeza.

-¿Qué dijiste, Candy?

-No, nada. Olvídalo.

_Ella no esta aquí__, _se dijo. _Tienes que olvidarla._

-¿Cuál prefieres?

-¿Cuál qué?

-Tengo dos noticias – anunció Dorothy con naturalidad –, una buena y una mala ¿Cuál prefieres escuchar primero?

-Supongo que… la mala.

-Después del desayuno, el Duque de Granchester quiere hablar contigo. El señor William ha dado su consentimiento y me pidió avisarte con tiempo.

-Oh, Dios – Candy sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros –, este será un largo día.

-Aún falta la buena noticia.

-¿Qué es?

-Los Britter vendrán esta tarde con la señorita Ivie. Quieren que los acompañes de paseo.

-¿Paseo? – la pecosa saltó emocionada - ¿Ivie vendrá a verme para salir juntas de paseo?

-Las acompañará el joven Granchester, por supuesto. También fue invitado.

-¿De verdad? – el salto de la rubia la llevó hasta el techo - ¡Maravilloso! ¡Comeremos salchichas!

-Primero el desayuno, señorita Andrey.

-¡Me comeré todo! – exclamó feliz, corriendo al tocador –. Vamos, Dorothy. Apresúrate.

* * *

-Apresúrate, Candy.

-Albert… - la pecosa comía a regañadientes, rogando por su vida –. Tengo miedo.

-No tienes por qué. El duque sólo quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿No lo sabes?

Candy buscó la respuesta en sus pies. Claro que lo sabía. Había secuestrado a su hijo y buscaba venganza. De acuerdo, quizás solamente reprenderla como lo merecía.

-Sí. Lo sé – contestó resignada.

-Después, tú y yo tendremos que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Hablar?

-Y mucho. La tía abuela insiste en enviarte a un internado nuevamente, o…

-¿O?

-Echarte de la familia si te niegas.

-Siempre tan considerada – rumió y volvió a su plato.

-Es una buena oportunidad para que decidas tu futuro, Candy.

-Pero, yo…

-No te pido que lo hagas ahora. No te preocupes. Termina tu desayuno y ve a tu cita.

-¿No puedes acompañarme?, eres mi tutor y…

-Porque lo soy, confío en que te he educado bien y nada saldrá mal.

-Muy listo.

-Eso también lo heredaste de mí.

* * *

-¡No lo permitiré! - Paty golpeó furiosa su puño contra la mesa por segunda ocasión - ¿Qué se ha propuesto?, ¡No lo entiendo, abuela!

-Paty. Será mejor que te calmes.

-¡No puedo! ¿Quién podría ante semejante tontería?

-Tú tienes que hacerlo. Eres la única que puede convencerlo de quedarse.

-¿Lo sabrá Archie? ¿El señor William?

-Habla con Stear antes de que se lo digas a otra persona. Escúchalo con la cabeza fría. De otra manera, sólo empeorarás las cosas.

¿La cabeza fría?, Paty amaba a ese chico. No podía serenarse ni congelar ninguno de sus sentimientos cuando estaba a punto de perderlo. Martha lo sabía pero intentó convencerla. En verdad creía que su nieta podría ser la única persona a la que Alistear escucharía.

-Bien – decidida, Patricia se puso de pie y llenó sus pulmones de aire -. Hablaré con él en este instante. Deséame suerte, abuela.

-No la necesitas. El también te ama y te dirá toda la verdad.

* * *

-Toma esto.

-¿Qué es? – Terry miró expectante el sobre que su padre acababa de entregarle en mano.

-Dinero suficiente para tu viaje y el boleto de tren para que me encuentres en Washington.

Terrence pudo sentir duras, frías y pesadas cadenas enredarse en sus manos. Era un reo condenado y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aquel boleto, el que miró una y otra vez en silencio, era la entrada a un infierno eterno y lleno de soledad.

-¿Cuándo partiré?

-Lo sabes bien: pasado mañana.

-Gracias – dijo con sorna.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Finalmente respetaste nuestro acuerdo. Te felicitaría sino fuera porque te detesto.

-Tarde o temprano me lo agradecerás.

-No aguardes de pie.

-Vendrás a mí – le advirtió, tajante – como lo que eres: el genuino heredero del título de la familia Granchester. No te comportarás como un pordiosero nunca más. Eso también fue parte del trato, no lo olvides.

-Es imposible hacerlo. Todo el día escucho tus amenazas en mi cabeza. He comenzado a extrañarlas cuando estoy dormido.

-Me honrarás como un hijo honra a su padre. Te enseñaré desde el principio si aún no lo has aprendido.

-¿Tú, mi padre?, esto es un trato, no una reconciliación amorosa y mediocre.

-¡Silencio! He dicho que me honrarás como…

-¡Permiso! – el fuerte golpe del puño sobre la puerta interrumpió la pelea repentinamente. Padre e hijo se miraron por última vez antes de una breve tregua – ¿puedo pasar? – insistió la pecosa, a sabiendas de lo que sucedía allá dentro.

-Vete – ordenó el Duque a su hijo –. Ya hemos terminado de hablar.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí ? – inquirió Terry, furioso.

-Te pedí que te fueras. ¿No reconoces una orden cuando la oyes?

-Contesta mi pregunta. ¿Qué hace aquí Candy?

-Hablaremos a solas.

-Me quedaré.

-¡Terrence!

-Soy una maldita sombra para ti, padre. Siempre lo he sido. ¿Qué diferencia da?, haz lo que has hecho toda tu vida: ignórame y asunto arreglado.

-Sal ahora mismo.

-¿Hola? – preguntó Candy - ¿hay alguien allí? ¿puedo pasar?

-No dejaré que la molestes – Terrence amenazó a su padre y avanzó hacia él –. No quiero que hables con ella, que la mires o que la recuerdes cuando salgas de aquí.

-¿O si no qué harás, Terry?

-Piensa en lo furioso que te pones cuando intentas darme una orden y multiplícalo por cien.

-Terry, basta – suplicó Candy tras la puerta, con la oreja pegada a la madera. No comprendía lo que decían pero no era difícil distinguir una riña entre los varones Granchester.

-Tus amenazas son juego de niños para mí – apuntó el Duque con socarronería –. Sal de aquí, no voy a repetirlo.

-No quie…

-¡Fuera!

No era el momento ni el lugar. Terry tenía que aprender a escoger sus batallas y esa, en particular, era una que no podría ganar. Con un crujir de dientes, dio media vuelta y se rindió. Candy saltó asustada cuando un enfurecido Terrence se abrió paso por la puerta y cruzó una mirada indiferente con ella sin dirigirle la palabra. Intentó detenerlo, decirle una palabra de aliento, pero una vocecita en su mente le aconsejó desechar la idea.

-Adelante – la llamó el Duque sin perder tiempo y la pecosa volvió a saltar, sorprendida.

-Buen día, señor – lo saludó después de aspirar profundo y prepararse para lo peor.

-Buenos días, señorita Andrey. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

¿Invitación?, pensó Candy, prácticamente fue una orden.

-Quería decirme algo, señor. Le escucho.

-Algo simple en realidad – desdeñó y la invitó a tomar asiento al tiempo en que él lo hacía –. Ante todo, me alegra que su problema se haya resuelto felizmente.

-Siento mucho haber involucrado a su hijo, señor. No fue mi intención, yo no quise que él…

-Me alegra que lo sientas y espero que jamás se vuelva a repetir.

Candy fijó la vista en el hombre frente a ella. De inmediato sintió un violento escalofrío caminar sobre su espalda como una araña ponzoñosa. Al fin había llegado lo peor. La recriminación de un padre preocupado por su hijo. Se lo merecía, se dijo a sí misma, aunque no sabía si podría soportarlo.

-Sé quien eres y de dónde vienes – dijo Richard Granchester con aspereza –. Es sencillo, por lo tanto, adivinar hacia dónde vas. No obstante, te pido… no, te ordeno abstenerte de involucrar a Terrence en tus planes. No es ningún cualquiera para jugar al héroe de tu particular forma de vida. Tú y él no son iguales, espero que lo recuerdes desde este momento.

Había algo en lo que se parecían mucho, pensó Candy. La sangre les hervía con la misma intensidad cuando alguien, quien fuera, se atrevía a meter las narices en su vida sin su consentimiento. Especialmente si metían las narices y daban órdenes.

-Su destino fue trazado desde el día que nació – continuó el inglés –. Por lo tanto, no desperdiciará ni un solo minuto de su vida. Yo estoy a cargo de sus decisiones hasta que encuentre las más adecuadas para valerse por sí mismo – dijo y Candy se contuvo de gruñir como un perro receloso –. La estúpida idea de convertirse en actor, la que tú le has inculcado, es propia de la ignorancia y ligereza con la que vives tu vida. Eso también tendrá que olvidarlo. Además, no consentiré que se mezcle con una mujer sin pasado o familia.

-Quiere decir ¿una mujer como yo?

-¿No es obvio?

-En eso estoy de acuerdo – sonrió la pecosa, para asombro del noble –. Terry no puede involucrarse con cualquiera. Yo misma le patearía la espinilla si lo hiciera.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-Afortunadamente, señor – remarcó con molestia –, yo no soy cualquiera. Soy su mejor amiga y conozco más cosas de él que usted en persona. Sé lo que piensa antes que lo haga, y lo que siente, aunque no lo diga. No se engañe – agregó con atrevimiento –. Lo único que usted pretende es redimir sus errores al obligar a su hijo a hacer lo que no quiere. Lo sacrifica en el nombre de su familia para sentirse mejor – condenó fríamente –, y eso sólo lo convierte en un egoísta y envidioso.

-¿Qué dijiste? – la furia de Richard Granchester trepó hasta el techo y amenazó con reventar las ventanas.

-Terry quiere ser libre porque ha probado ese sentimiento. Usted nunca. Terry es valiente y lucha por conseguir lo que sueña, a pesar de que podría fracasar. Usted ni siquiera lo intentó.

-¡Es inconcebible! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

-Porque soy una huérfana sin educación ni refinamiento ¿lo olvidó?

-Sirvienta… - masculló el hombre con impotencia.

-Terry y yo no somos tan distintos como usted piensa – dijo pecas, tragando lágrimas de rabia –. Él también creció sin sus padres. Sin su amor o comprensión. El también es huérfano como yo, la única diferencia es que a mí me crió gente amorosa. Privilegio que su hijo no pudo tener.

-Irrespetuosa, malagradecida…

-¡Su dinero no es la felicidad, Duque de Granchester! – espetó iracunda –. Terry merece más que eso ¡mucho más! y si yo no soy suficiente para él, estoy dispuesta a hacerme a un lado. Pero él tendrá que decidirlo, no usted.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo, esa es la única decisión posible!

-¡Terry es quien debe decidir! – insistió ella.

-¡Impertinente!

-Sí, lo soy, pero esta es mi casa y le prohíbo volver a insultarme. Es solamente un invitado, y como tal, compórtese.

-Maldita la hora en que te cruzaste en el camino de mi hijo.

-Amén.

Y de la misma forma en que Terry abandonó el estudio, Candy lo hizo. Quien haya dicho que los ingleses eran perfectos caballeros, estaba loco o nunca había cruzado palabra Richard, el Duque de Granchester.

* * *

-Stear…

-¡Hola, Paty! – el inventor saludó despreocupadamente a su novia sin saber lo que cruzaba por su mente.

-¿Qué haces? – O'Brien ajustó sus anteojos y miró con interés el objeto que Alistear sostenía en las manos.

-Mi último invento… - respondió orgulloso – un oso "parlanchín".

-Un… ¿qué?

-Ivanna olvidó su muñeco de peluche, así que decidí hacerle algunas adecuaciones antes de que se lo lleve esta tarde el resto de sus cosas.

-¿Qué clase de adecuaciones? – inquirió Paty, temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Lo convertí en un muñeco que habla!

Patricia hizo un mohín de extrañeza y miró al muñeco con recelo. Un juguete que hablara le parecía un visión aterradora, especialmente si lo hacía a medianoche desde el interior del ropero.

-...de esa manera no se sentirá tan sola sin Candy – concluyó Stear - ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué es lo que dice el muñeco?

-¡Ah! escucha…

Stear y su novia inclinaron la cabeza hacia el oso blanco de peluche, en espera de sus primeras palabras, pero nada sucedió. El inventor apretó de nuevo el mullido estómago y el muñeco se negó rotundamente a hablar.

-No dice nada, Stear.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó y se rascó la cabeza - ¡Acaba de hablar conmigo!

-Tal vez sí tratas nuevamente…

De pronto, un agudo pitido salió disparado de la panza del peluche, similar a la reacción que tendría una bomba antes de estallar. Al menos Paty así lo creyó y retrocedió de inmediato. Casi enseguida, el pobre animalito artificial se convulsionó y comenzó a incendiarse.

-¡Oh por Dios! – gritó Stear, con el muñeco envuelto en llamas entre las manos.

-¡Se quema! ¡Aléjate, Stear!

-¡Agua, agua!

-¡Vas a lastimarte!

-¡Cielos! – el chico empezó a correr de un lado a otro, desesperado - ¡Esto es horrible!

-¡Stear, apágalo!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Cómo sea!

-¡Ivie va a matarme! – lloró el inventor antes de arrojar el peluche contra el suelo y sofocar el fuego a patadas.

-Quedó horrible – Paty levantó el oso con cuidado, como si se tratara de un soldado herido y trató de limpiarlo inútilmente –. Parece que tendrás que comprarle uno nuevo.

-Supongo que sí – Stear maldijo su suerte por enésima vez –. Rayos, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Lo será cuando lo vea, créeme.

-No una muy buena.

-Te gusta sorprender a la gente ¿cierto, Stear? – Paty, finalmente, clavó la mirada en su novio con frialdad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, no te comprendo.

-¿Qué otra sorpresa tienes preparada, Stear?

-Me gustaría responderte pero… sigo sin entender.

-Yo tampoco, Alistear Cornwell – Paty se aproximó a él, haciendo uso de todo el valor que pudo reunir –, pero tal vez tu puedas explicármelo – la joven buscó en la bolsa de su vestido y de ella sacó un trozo de papel que le mostró a centímetros del rostro – ¿Qué es esto?

-¿De dónde lo tomaste? – inquirió molesto al ver el volante que guardaba bajo su almohada.

-De tu habitación.

-¿Hurgaste entre mis cosas, Paty?

-¡No!, yo… fue un accidente. No estaba…

-No tienes derecho a entrar a mi recámara y tomar lo que no es tuyo, Patricia – Stear le arrebató el volante de la mano, furioso -. Después de haber hecho algo así, ¿aún esperas que te de una explicación?

-¡No trates de eludir mis preguntas! ¡Lo que dices es absurdo! ¡Tú eres el que nos ha mentido a todos sin razón!

-Tengo razones de sobra pero sólo me las debo a mí.

-Egoísta – Paty comenzó a sollozar, sintiéndose terriblemente decepcionada y herida –. ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, estoy tan preocupada y tú…

-Paty, no comprendes. No se trata de ti. Es… yo quiero…

-Creí que confiabas en mí.

-Olvídalo – el inventor tomó el peluche de entre sus manos y giró sobre sus talones –. Hablaremos después.

-¡Stear, no te vayas!

-Ahora no, Paty.

-¿Por qué no?, quiero saber. Puedo escucharte y quizás comprender lo que…

-¡No, no lo entenderías!

-Pero yo… ¡yo te amo! ¡Entenderé, lo haré!

-Paty – Stear se detuvo, y sin el valor de mirarla a los ojos, dijo la mentira más espantosa que se le ocurrió –, será mejor que te olvides de mí. Yo no… no siento lo mismo.

-Mientes – dijo Paty, con llanto incontenible - ¡No es verdad!

-Claro que sí – insistió, observándola de reojo y con el corazón partiéndosele por la mitad –. Yo no digo mentiras. Lo sabes.

-¡Stear!

-Lamento si te di la idea equivocada. Pensé que lo comprendías.

-Basta, por favor. Tú no eres capaz de…

-Tus lágrimas no me conmueven – dijo sin piedad -. Ríndete. No diré nada que no quiera decir, mucho menos, nada que no sienta, y yo, no te amo, Paty.

-Mírame – le exigió -. Repítelo y mírame a los ojos

-¡No te amo! – gritó a punto de volverse loco de desesperación. No pudo complacerla así que optó por comportarse como el hombre más vil del mundo.

Paty lo miró atónita y con la sensación de estarse vaciando por dentro. Se quedó ciega de llanto, y cada lágrima ardía como sobre su piel. Deseó haberse arrancado el corazón para no sufrir tanto pero no podía moverse. De reojo, miró a ese pequeño oso de peluche maltrecho y destrozado en el suelo. Ella se sintió igual. El hombre que amaba acababa de romperla por la mitad.

-¡Te odio! – espetó Patricia - ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!

-Hace un segundo me amabas – dijo Alistear, sarcástico.

-No te perdonaré. ¡Nunca lo haré!

-En ese caso – le dijo, consciente de que algún día se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo –, vete, Paty.

-¡Por supuesto que me iré! ¡Te detesto, te odio!

-Lo sé.

-¡No voy a perdonarte!

-Eso… - aceptó abatido pero fingiéndose tranquilo –, también lo sé, y lo lamento.

Paty corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin molestarse en detener su llanto. Al diablo todos y todo. No quería hablar con ningún ser humano por el resto de su vida. Especialmente con un hombre. Si el chico más tierno que había conocido era capaz de ser tan cruel, no quiso imaginarse de lo que serían capaces los otros.

Jamás podría odiar a Stear, lo sabía, pero por esa noche se permitió creerlo para no morirse de dolor.

-Perdóname – susurró el inventor al verla alejarse - ¿Cómo podría no amarte? – le dijo con desesperante distancia –, pero es mejor así.

La prudente voz del corazón le gritó _"¡Corre, ve tras ella!",_ pero su necia razón sumergida en un ideal repuso _"Está bien, así tiene que ser. De esa forma no sufrirá cuando me haya ido"_

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó aquí?! – Candy miró por primera vez desde su llegada el jardín de Anthony y su corazón sufrió un colapso - ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Albert hizo todo lo que pudo, con ayuda de sus mejores jardineros, para restituir los rosales de su sobrino, para revivirlos. Sin embargo, era evidente la desolación y el deterioro que reinaba en los vestigios de lo que quedó.

-No puede ser – dijo Candy, conteniendo el llanto – Anthony… - se sintió avergonzada por lo que le había hecho al recuerdo más bello de su príncipe. Le pidió perdón en silencio, dónde quiera que se hallara –. Tus rosas… ¿por qué?

-Candy – una mano suave y cálida se posó sobre su hombro. La pecosa comenzó a sollozar, desconsolada - Candy – Terry repitió su nombre y abrazó su cintura tiernamente. Por primera vez no sintió celos del dueño de las rosas, por el que lloraba Candy. Sino una profunda necesidad de compartir la tristeza de su llorona sin reclamaciones absurdas.

-¿Qué hice? – se recriminó ella – ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?

-No hiciste nada malo. No fue tu culpa.

-Destruí mi hogar – dijo con la voz quebrada –, dejé que asesinaran a mi mejor amiga… y ahora esto.

-No fuiste tú. Basta.

-Soy una idiota – rompió a llorar como una niña y ocultó el rostro en el pecho del actor –. ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto…!

-Candy – Terrence no pudo evitar molestarse ante su terquedad – ¡No fue tu culpa! ¿me escuchaste? ¡No lo fue!

-A ti también… - le dijo – te lastimé. Tu padre te obligará a irte, a abandonar todo lo que amas, todo lo que eres por mi culpa. Perdóname, yo no quería…

-Odio verte llorar. No lo hagas más, por favor – suplicante, Terry estrechó su abrazo y la contuvo con un amor que jamás imaginó sentir –. Todos decidimos ayudarte, Candy. No nos obligaste a nada. Todo está bien.

-No lo permitirás ¿verdad, Terry?, no te irás y nada impedirá que te realices tus sueños… ¿verdad?

-Candy…

-Eres libre Terry – insistió, devolviéndole el abrazo – no eres como él. Tu vida puede ser distinta. No se lo permitas. No te vayas con él.

-Por favor… - le imploró, con una repentina oleada de tristeza que atenazó su garganta.

-Terry… - Candy levantó la mirada y contempló sus ojos azules y brillantes –… te quiero.

Dos simples palabras que nunca tuvieron sentido para él, derribaron la muralla de su indiferencia y soledad. Terrence se inclinó hacia su dulce pecosa y la besó lenta y majestuosamente en los labios. La sal de sus lágrimas sabía a vino; exquisito vino que lo mantendría embriagado toda la eternidad. Repasó cándidamente las líneas de su rostro y en la punta de sus dedos memorizó la textura. Acercó su cuerpo al suyo llevado por el instinto, el deseo, la pertenencia de su corazón.

-Te amo, llorona – le dijo al dejarla respirar por un instante para después volverla a besar.

* * *

-¿Cómo? ¿por qué se van? – Albert abandonó su lectura y miró desconcertado a la abuela Martha.

-Ni yo misma lo sé, señor William. Patricia no dice nada. Sólo llora y suplica que nos vayamos.

-¿Le importaría si hablo con ella?

-En absoluto. Por el contrario, se lo súplico.

-¿Dónde está?

* * *

-¿Paty?

-¡Candy! – O'brien corrió a los brazos de su amiga y se refugió en ella.

-¿Qué te sucede, Paty?

Candy y Terry intercambiaron miradas azoradas. La joven de anteojos se incorporó avergonzada y observó de reojo al actor. La pecosa notó su forzado silencio y le pidió a Terrence dejarlas a solas.

-Dime qué pasa, Paty.

-Perdóname, ayer estábamos tan contentas y hoy… hoy…

-Patricia O'Brien, no me asustes. Habla de una vez.

-¡Stear es un idiota y lo odio!

-¡Paty! ¿por qué hablas así de Stear?

-¡Es un mentiroso!, no quiero volver a verlo jamás.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?, Stear no sería capaz de lastimar a un mariposa. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Candy, él piensa… él quiere irse a… él… - Paty se debatía entre decirle a su amiga la verdad o callar. ¿Tenía derecho a meterse en la vida de Alistear?

-¿Patricia? – Albert apareció de pronto y resolvió su dilema magistralmente – ¿estás bien?

-Albert, ¿puedes dejarnos solas?, ella está…

-Lo lamento, no quiero ser impertinente pero lo mejor será que hable yo con ella.

-¿Tú?, pero…

-Paty – insistió el heredero –, es importante que hablemos, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

Paty, con el rostro bañado en llanto, asintió resignada. Reconocía el propósito de Albert y confió en su resolución de impedirle revelar el secreto de Stear.

-Discúlpame, Candy. Volveré enseguida.

-Paty…

-Todo está bien – le dijo a su amiga –, eso espero – agregó con un murmullo imperceptible.

* * *

-No quiero ser un entrometido, Paty. No me malentiendas. Tampoco me atreveré a decir que comprendo lo que sientes, sin embargo…

-¿Sí?

-Sé lo que encontraste en la habitación de mi sobrino y tu discusión con él. Al menos lo poco que le contaste a tu abuela.

-Lamento ser una molestia en su casa, señor.

-No quería hablar contigo por eso. No te disculpes. No obstante, considero que los planes de Stear le incumben únicamente a Stear. Sus decisiones, aunque afecten a mucha gente que lo quiere, depende sólo de él. No es bueno que nadie trate de persuadirlo sin conocer sus razones a fondo.

-¿No piensa hacer nada, señor Andrey?, es su sobrino y la decisión de irse a la guerra es la más tonta y absurda que he…

-No dije que me quedaría simplemente a mirar, pero tengo que enterarme de lo que piensa y lo que quiere.

-¡Stear quiere morir y usted no puede permitírselo!

-La última palabra será la suya, Paty. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por escucharlo y después, quizás, por persuadirlo, pero no prometo nada. No, si ese es su propósito y está convencido de él.

-Es una tontería. No puedo entenderlo, señor Andrey, por eso… será mejor irme. Lo que le suceda a dejado de importarme.

-Sí te importa – repuso Albert, paternalmente –, y a él le importas tú también.

-¡Mentira!, Stear no siente nada por mí.

-Si prestas atención a tus sentimientos – la tomó por los hombros y la miró cariñosamente –, sabrás que su pelea, y todo lo que te dijo fue una farsa. Compréndelo, nadie mejor que tú para ello.

-Todo este tiempo he estado a su lado y no merezco que me haga esto. Si él no quiere volver a verme, cumpliré su deseo.

-Paty – William suspiró hondamente –, adivino que no voy a convencerte, no cuando estás tan herida. No impediré que te vayas, pero antes, quiero pedirte un favor. Uno más.

-No se lo diré a nadie – se adelantó Patricia –. Guardaré el secreto, no se preocupe.

-Gracias, pero no era eso precisamente.

-¿Qué, entonces?

-No dejes que Stear se vaya sin despedirse de ti.

-Pero…

-No se digan adiós de esta manera. Ambos lo lamentarán.

-Él no. Él está feliz de que desaparezca de su vida.

-Sabes que mientes, Paty.

-Haga lo que haga, Stear no me escuchará.

-Quizás no escuchará tus gritos.

-Señor William – Patricia deseaba escuchar la voz de la razón y hacerle caso pero su joven corazón ganó la batalla y rompió en llanto desconsolado –… ¡no quiero que Stear se vaya! ¡ayúdeme, por favor!

Albert la recibió en sus brazos, comprensivo y confortador. Pudo sentir las lágrimas de Paty como si fueran las suyas y admiró el cariño que esa jovencita sentía por su sobrino.

-Hasta pronto, Paty – murmuró el heredero -. Ten fe en que todo saldrá. Te prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que así suceda.

-Adiós, señor Andrey… y gracias.

Paty encontró a su abuela Martha en la puerta principal donde un coche las esperaba pacientemente. Se despidió de su pecosa amiga desde lejos, donde no pudiera hacerle más preguntas. Le obsequió una última sonrisa y desapareció después de agitar su mano.

-Paty…

-Estará bien – dijo Albert, cerca de su hija adoptiva –. Volveremos a verla, estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Stear hizo algo malo?

-Hizo demasiado.

-¿Qué es?

-Está un poco confundido – repuso, escoltándola a su recámara –, y sin pretenderlo lastimó a la persona más importante para él. Sin embargo, hay cosas que aunque lastimen, se hacen por amor. Ella tendrá que entenderlo.

-¿Por qué alguien que te ama, te lastimaría? – inquirió Candy, insegura de la teoría de Albert.

-Cada corazón obtiene su propia respuesta – le dijo –. Ivanna se va y eso te lastima – trató de explicarle -, pero no significa que no te ama, o tú a ella.

-Claro que no.

-El amor duele y lo sabes. No es la primera vez que pierdes un ser querido.

-Desearía que fuese la última – masculló inquieta.

-No lo será.

-Albert… - se quejó. No había necesidad de hablar de eso, pensó.

-Candy, tienes que estar lista para lo que pase mañana – objetó cariñosamente –. Nunca se sabe cuándo, alguien a quien amas, decida irse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada en particular – respondió y aclaró su garganta –, pero es una lección que no debes olvidar.

-Te conozco demasiado bien – Candy entrecerró los ojos y se rascó la barbilla frente a la puerta de su habitación –, y no creo que todo esto lo digas por casualidad.

-Tendrás que creerme porque no diré nada más.

-Albert…

-¡Candy! – un grito jubiloso y explosivo llamó la atención de la pecosa a pocos metros de distancia. Por el pasillo, una pequeña pelirroja corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzar los brazos de su mejor amiga. Albert agradeció al cielo la intervención divina que impidió el interrogatorio femenino.

-¡Ivie! – Candy la levantó en brazos como si no la hubiese visto en años. El rostro se le transfiguró en alegría pura.

-¡Vamos a pasear, Candy!

-¡Sí, vamos!

Candy miró nuevamente a la niña que sostenía tan amorosamente como lo hubiese hecho una madre. Los Britter la amaban, no cabía duda. Lo concluyó al verla tan hermosa, rebosante, perfectamente bien vestida y con un envidiable colorete natural en sus mejillas. Parecía una muñeca, una que sería cuidada y amada por el resto de la vida. Tenía un futuro maravilloso, la vida finalmente le sonreía. La pecosa, a pesar del dolor de la separación, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Nunca había estado tan segura. Recordó las sabias palabras de Albert y aceptó cada una de ellas: el amor duele, pero es un dolor dulce cuando se ama sinceramente. Si tenía que despedirse de Ivanna para siempre, con tal de verla feliz, lo haría mil veces más. El premio por el sacrificio era invaluable: una familia de verdad.

-Apúrate, tengo hambre – apuró la niña.

-Yo también, vamos – corrió con ella y alcanzó a despedirse de su tutor con el brazo en alto – ¡Adiós Albert! ¡regresaremos más tarde!

-¿No olvidan algo? – preguntó una voz masculina que salió al paso de las damiselas.

-¡Terry! – exclamó Ivanna como si hubiese hallado un tesoro fantástico.

-¿Pensabas irte sin mí? – el aristócrata le guiñó un ojo con un fingido acento recriminatorio.

-No – rió Ivanna y se abrazó a su cuello.

-Eso creí.

-Niños… – dijo Candy, impaciente, y tal vez, un poco celosa. Los brazos de Terrence se cotizaban como oro molido sin duda – ¿podemos irnos?

-¡Ivie! – gritó Albert antes de que la feliz familia se fuera.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ensúciate toda la ropa!

-¡¡SI!!

* * *

-Stear, ¿puedo pasar? – Archie tocó cuidadosamente, y utilizó un tono de voz similar. Enseguida asomó la cabeza y miró a su hermano sentado frente a sus inseparables libros.

-Quiero estar solo, lo siento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Quiero estar solo! ¿te importa? - repitió sin cuidar la cortesía.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así.

-Lo siento… es que no me siento bien.

-Es evidente – Archie se aproximó a él y con molestia encontró una botella de vino entre sus manos. Se la arrebató de inmediato –. Y esto, ¿te hace sentir mejor?

Stear soltó una carcajada, aunque no pretendió burlarse de su hermano.

-¿De qué te ríes? – inquirió Archie, confuso.

-No está abierta. Sólo la tomé de la licorera pero no me apetece beberla.

-Idiota, ¿entonces para qué la quieres aquí?

-Por si acaso. Pero no te equivoques, el único ebrio en esta familia eres tú.

-¿Yo? - se apuntó a si mismo, con la memoria vaga.

-¿Debo recordarte lo que pasó cuando Candy se fue a México?

-Supongo que sí porque no recuerdo nada.

-Precisamente por eso, porque estabas ebrio y después con una resaca insoportable. Si Anthony estuviera aquí – suspiró el inventor mientras Archie se tendía sobre la cama –, él te contaría los detalles.

-Déjate de cosas y cuéntame por qué estás así.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas – le respondió – porque puede hacerse realidad.

-¿Estás seguro que no has bebido nada?

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho y así tendría un pretexto por haberme comportado así con ella.

-¿Ella?

-Necesitaba un motivo – continuó sin inmutarse en la perplejidad de su hermano menor – y utilicé el único que se me ocurrió: le mentí.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Stear?

-Archie…

Un tenso silencio inundó la habitación como si una nube negra hubiese entrado por la ventana y anunciará una tormenta.

-…estoy orgulloso de ti… - dijo el inventor.

-¿Qué?

-Has sido el mejor hermano del mundo. No lo olvides porque no pienso repetirlo.

-He sido el mejor – objetó Archibald – porque soy el único que tienes.

-Hablo en serio – le insistió con media sonrisa.

-Confía en mí como antes y dime qué te pasa, Stear – le pidió, irguiendo la espalda y mirándole seriamente.

-Jamás he dejado de confiar en ti, tonto.

-En ese caso habla.

-Tengo hambre, ¿tú no?

-¡Stear! –Archie le lanzó una almohada, desesperado - ¡Habla de una vez o juro que voy a torturarte hasta saberlo todo!

* * *

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó Candy al contemplar con embeleso la feria ambulante del pueblo. El olor de la comida llegó hasta su nariz y la hipnotizó de inmediato.

-Que les parece si ustedes tres – dijo el señor Britter –van a divertirse y a comer todo lo que quieran. Nosotros volveremos en unas horas, así que diviértanse.

-Pensé que su esposa y usted nos acompañarían – repuso la pecosa.

Elizabeth, con una sutil mirada, apartó a Candy de los demás y le susurró al oído:

-Ivanna tenía muchas ganas de verte – le dijo –. Creo que lo mejor será no estorbemos y compartan esta tarde juntas.

-S-sí – asintió Candy, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. Interpretó aquellas palabras como una inevitable despedida de su amiga. La última tarde juntas, pensó, y por eso había que aprovecharla.

-Gracias – añadió Elizabeth –, por todo.

Jamás había recibido un gesto de amabilidad de la señora Britter, se dijo en silencio, y quizás, ésa sería la primera y última ocasión que lo escucharía. Lo apreció de todas maneras, así que, desconcertada pero agradecida le sonrió afectuosamente.

-Gracias a usted.

-¡Candy! – llamó Ivie - ¡Apresúrate!

-Diviértanse – reiteró Elizabeth.

-Así lo haremos. Hasta luego – dijo y corrió hacia la pequeña pelirroja con la mejor sonrisa de la que fue capaz – ¡Ya voy!

-Y bien – Terrence tomó la mano de la niña y apuntó la mirada hacia la gente - ¿por dónde empezamos?

-¡Vamos a comer! – gritó Candy y salió disparada hacia los puestos de comida.

El actor suspiró resignado. El amor de su vida era un estómago con piernas sin fondo. ¡Qué diablos!, nadie era perfecto.

-¡Una calesita! – exclamó Ivie minutos después, con residuos de algodón de azúcar en la boca.

-¿Aún esta aquí?

-¿Aún? – Terry desvió la mirada a una Candy sonriente con ojos melancólicos que se extraviaron en las formas y colores de los caballos de madera.

-¿Quieres subir, Ivie? – la pecosa, perdida en sus recuerdos no escuchó la pregunta de Terrence y condujo a Ivanna hasta el juego.

-¡Sí!

-¿Terry, vamos?

-¿De qué hablas? – refunfuñó el aristócrata, ofendido - ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿seis?

-Siete, quizás – reviró Candy –, aún me haces dudar.

-Ríete y te pesará.

-¿Tienes miedo? – lo provocó –, sólo dan vueltas en círculos, Terry. No pasa nada, vamos.

-¿Miedo, yo?

-Te cuidaremos las dos – dijo y sujetó su mano – ¿cierto, Ivie?

-Cierto.

-No era precisamente yo quien corría cada vez que se encontraba un caballo de frente – comentó el actor mientras era arrastrado hacia la calesa –. ¿Tú recuerdas quién era, Candy? – preguntó mordaz.

-Compadezco a Cleopatra – repuso Candy -, ella era la que corría al verte cuando intentabas montarla. Tu rostro no es nada amigable, ¿sabías?

-Es la cara más pecosa, con la nariz más rara del planeta, la que habla.

-¿Mí cara? – increpó pecas y se detuvo de golpe –, atrévete a decir que no te gusta – lo retó –, vamos, hazlo.

-No me gusta – respondió sin problemas – ¿algo más?

-¡Atrevido!

Ivie contempló a los dos contrincantes e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Zapateó para hacerse notar pero no consiguió nada.

-¿A ti te gusta mi rostro? – Terrence sonrió, petulante.

-Claro que no. Es horroroso.

-Algunas chicas en Francia no pensaban lo mismo.

La cabeza de Candy hizo erupción como un volcán. Sus ojos se encendieron como llamaradas violentas avivadas por el aire y apretó los puños para contenerse de usarlos.

-¡No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que piensen _esas chicas_! – bramó, muerta de celos – ¡Eres el hombre más feo del mundo y no me gustas!

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que mientes? – inquirió, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre su rostro.

-¡Odioso!

-Te ves muy graciosa con la cara roja y llena de pecas inquietas. ¿Son celos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Sí lo son. Deja de actuar porque lo haces muy mal.

-¿Lo dice un experto en mentiras? – Candy respingó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo dice un experto actor.

-Con dificultad recordabas tus diálogos en Francia.

-No podía descansar durante las noches para repasarlos – argumentó – roncabas demasiado.

-¿Roncar? – la pecosa soltó un gritito y el helado que llevaba en la mano comenzó a temblar de furia.

-Torpe, pecosa y ruidosa. Terrible combinación.

El mantecado de vainilla, helado y cremoso se estrelló contra el rostro de Terrence, sacándole una exclamación ahogada que lo hizo maldecir entre murmullos.

-¿Te gustó esa? – preguntó Candy, triunfante –. Fue una combinación entre vainilla y "te detesto".

-¡Me las pagarás!

Tarde reaccionó el duque heredero. De inmediato, Candy corrió con Ivanna sujeta de su mano y saltaron a la calesa que iniciaba sus múltiples vueltas. Alcanzaron los mejores caballos y miraron sonrientes a un molesto y mantecoso aristócrata que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por limpiarse la cara del dulce.

-¡Te dije que tenías una cara horrible! – Candy se mofó desde su cómodo jamelgo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que Terry juró quitarle.

-Tienes que bajar de allí – declaró el actor, aguardando paciente su venganza –, y cuando lo hagas veremos a quién le dices _horrible._

-¡No lo haré! – gritó ella. "Me quedaré con ustedes, aquí y ahora, para siempre", pensó, deleitándose con la adorable mueca de disgusto de su aristócrata preferido, y la risa maravillosa de Ivanna colmando sus oídos.

-¡Candy, mírame! – pidió Ivie animosa, como una experta amazona, sobre su pony de color violeta.

-¡Lo haces muy bien! – le dijo y se guardó ese instante de felicidad en el bolsillo como oro molido.

La melodía que emergió de una sencilla caja de música transportó a Candice años atrás, cuando la vida era aún más simple. Cerró los ojos y llevó su mente hasta el día de su primera cita con el único príncipe de carne y hueso que había conocido. Comprendió que eso era la felicidad, lo supo siempre pero difícilmente lo recordaba cuando la adversidad interponía el pie: los instantes. Ese minuto iluminado donde sin razón alguna flotamos entre nubes, donde nos reímos sin sentido y nos percatamos que podremos llevarnos en la mente, para siempre y aún después de eso, la sensación de estar vivos. La vida es hermosa, se dijo Candy, absolutamente hermosa. Si sobrevivimos a lo malo, indiscutible e irremediablemente viviremos para presenciar lo bueno.

-Candy… – oyó sobre su hombro y giró la cabeza lentamente. Entre nubes rosas y azules, la figura serena y amable de Anthony la saludaba con un brazo extendido y una sonrisa envidiable. Vivía en paz en un lugar perfecto y la pecosa agradeció por ello.

-¿Qué miras? – susurró Terry a su lado. Su inesperada presencia la hizo pegar un brinco que casi la tira del caballo. El actor la sujetó con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos, extrañado - ¿Qué te pasa?

-No, nada. ¿Qué haces aquí?, por poco me matas de un susto.

-La pregunta es para ti – le dijo –. El juego se detuvo, vamos, baja ya.

-¿Se detuvo?

Apenada, y como si hubiese acabado de despertar, Candy volteó para todos lados. Era verdad. Se había quedado encima del jamelgo, absorta por la visión de Anthony, minutos después de que la diversión y la música terminaran.

-Lo siento – murmuró apenada mientras se bajaba.

-Te quedaste dormida – Terry tiró de su cabello suavemente y la ayudó a descender.

-Algo así.

-En ese caso, tengo el remedio.

Dulce venganza servida en un plato frío. Aunque en realidad, fue en un cono. El actor estrelló sin piedad un nuevo cono de vainilla en la nariz de su declarada enemiga y tuvo tiempo de embadurnarlo en sus mejillas antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Está frío! – se quejó la víctima.

-¿Lo crees? – Terry tomó a Ivanna y se jactó del rostro descompuesto de la pecosa – ¿Qué esperabas?, es un maldito helado.

-No vivirás para contarlo – le amenazó y se arremangó el vestido. Enseguida, el delincuente echó a correr con la niña y un monstruo hambriento de revancha en sus talones. Ivanna rió todo lo que pudo mientras Terrence supo también lo que era la felicidad. Al menos por un minuto, la conoció y para él fue suficiente – ¡Vengan acá! – gritó ella, pero los perdió de vista al doblar la esquina - ¿Adónde se fueron? – se preguntó al caminar por varios minutos entre los puestos y corredores - ¿Dónde están?

La respuesta le llegó como un relámpago del cielo. Al frente se topó con una carpa mediana y sencilla donde próximamente se presentaría un espectáculo de marionetas. Su sexto sentido apuntó hacia ese lugar. Una carpa y un escenario era una combinación mortal que Terrence Granchester no podía resistir.

-Con ligeras… con ligeras…

-Con ligeras alas de amor... – susurró Terry a Ivie desde las gradas.

-Con ligeras alas… de amor… - repitió la pequeña, obediente e inspirada.

-Escalé estos muros… – continuó él.

-Escalé estos muros…

-Pues no hay… - Candy se acercó sigilosamente, sin la menor intención de interrumpir.

-Pues no hay…

-Cerca de piedra que pueda…

-Que pueda…

-Atajar el amor…

Podía saber dónde se hallaba con tal solo pensarla. Terry percibió la presencia de Candy al instante en que entró y se volvió a mirarla al sentirla más cerca

-…amor – finalizó Ivanna, esperando la siguiente línea.

-Y lo que el amor pueda hacer – concluyó el actor, sin perder de vista a su musa –, aquello, el amor se atreve a intentar.

-No tan rápido – se quejó la incipiente actriz pelirroja.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos la escuchó. El hilo hipnótico de sus miradas los elevó entre nubes, a un sitio cálido y apartado donde las palabras eran innecesarias. Fue hasta que el encargado de la carpa alzó la voz para llamar su atención que la pareja cayó del cielo a la tierra de golpe.

-Conoces a Shakespeare - dijo el desconocido, aproximándose a ellos.

-No, realmente – dijo Terry –. Vamos Ivie, hay que salir.

-Sí, claro que lo conoce… - declaró Candy, orgullosa –. Terry es un estupendo actor y…

-Vámonos – ordenó el estupendo actor, frío y cortante.

-Pero…

La mano masculina, similar a un grillete, rodeó la muñeca de Candy y la sacó de allí sin otro "pero" de por medio. Ivie corrió tras ellos, ajena a la reacción de Granchester.

-¿Por qué estás enojado? – preguntó Candy.

-No es nada.

-Fuiste tú quien entró allí y…

-Olvídalo ¿quieres? – le pidió al soltarla, lejos de allí.

-El señor únicamente quería ser cortés. No tenías porque hablarle de ese modo.

-¿Qué más quieres hacer, Ivanna? – como si no existiera, Terry se arrodilló junto a la niña e ignoró el reto de la pecosa.

-Más dulces.

-De acuerdo, vamos por más.

-Decir que no conoces a Shakespeare – Candy volvió a la carga mientras caminaban a la tienda –. Mentiroso, lo conoces mejor que nadie. Te sabes sus obras de memorias y no paras de hablar de él cuando…

-¡Basta! – le ordenó furioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? – objetó la rubia – ¿Por qué de pronto te enoja hablar del teatro?

-Cuando te lo propones, Candy – masculló entre dientes –, eres en verdad molesta.

La guerra estaba a punto de ser declarada cuando Ivanna tiró del vestido de Candy, oportunamente.

-¿Sí? – le preguntó la pecosa - ¿qué pasa?

-Es hora de irnos – la niña apuntó a un auto lujoso y sobrio, estacionado frente a la acera; seña indiscutible que los Britter habían vuelto.

Candy hizo acopio de todo su valor para entregar a la niña a sus nuevos padres. Fingió aplomo y tranquilidad, pero en realidad, se moría de tristeza por dentro. No lloraría. Si era necesario, se mordería un brazo hasta sangrar para no soltar una lágrima. Sin embargo, sus ojos se adelantaron a sus deseos y tuvo que levantar la mirada al cielo para contenerse.

Terry la observó sin perder detalle y para ayudarla en ese amargo momento, se adelantó a tomar su mano y apretar fuerte.

-No eres la única que la extrañará – le dijo –, pero sabes que estará bien.

-Decir adiós no es sencillo.

-No es un adiós. Podrás verla cuando quieras. Vamos, acompáñala.

-¿Tú podrías…?, quiero decir – la pecosa se devanó los sesos para pedirle un poco más de apoyo moral –, ¿no te importaría si…?

-¿La despidamos juntos?

Candy asintió y cerró los ojos para detener el llanto que, implacable, golpeaba contra sus párpados.

-Por supuesto, a eso vine.

* * *

-¿Tiene todo listo, señorita? – preguntó Dorothy, cerrando la última maleta.

-Sí – Ivanna miró alrededor de su habitación para asegurarse de ello. Todos sus nuevos juguetes aguardaban en maletas junto con sus vestidos y prendedores. Sin molestarse en esconderlo, Ivanna suspiró hondo y se limpió los ojos.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita Ivie?

-Me voy otra vez.

-Pero en esta ocasión se irá a una casa muy hermosa donde vivirá con sus nuevos padres.

-Quiero que Candy sea mi mamá.

-Ella aún es muy joven para eso ¿no lo cree?, además, pueden ser amigas para toda la vida. No tiene que despedirse con tristeza.

-La voy a extrañar. Me gusta mucho.

-Nosotros a usted también, señorita Ivie – la doncella se acercó a la pequeña y rememoró los instantes en que hablaba con Candy de la misma forma para reconfortarla –. A partir de este día, su vida será maravillosa. Tiene que tener fe y creer en sus amigos. Candy sólo será feliz si usted lo es.

-Sí – valiente y con absoluta calma, Ivanna le regaló una breve sonrisa –, Dorothy, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro que sí. El que usted quiera.

* * *

-Candy… - dijo Albert, pero la rubia parecía en trance. Quería mantenerse firme y contenta, pero cada minuto que pasaba se llevaba con él su entereza. William y Terry lo sabía, por eso se mantuvieron junto a ella, estoicos y serenos como perfectos ingleses. El trío de amigos se hallaba al pie de las escaleras, aguardando a Ivanna con sus maletas - Candy - repitió Albert –, estás algo pálida, ¿quieres descansar un momento?

-¿Qué?, no. Estoy bien.

-En ese caso – le murmuró - sonríe. No permitas que se vaya sin haber visto tu sonrisa por última vez.

-¿Última vez? – inquirió Candy, sin aliento.

-Di sólo lo indispensable – sugirió Terrence a Albert. En lugar de darle ánimos a la pecosa, se los estrelló en el piso.

-Lo lamento.

-Silencio – dijo el duque – allí viene.

-¡Terry! – Ivanna corrió con su príncipe y se tiró a sus brazos como de costumbre – ¿vas a ir conmigo?

-No, princesa. No esta vez. Pero sabes que volveremos a vernos muy pronto, ¿cierto?

-S-sí.

-Siempre seremos amigos – declaró Terrence como la verdad más cierta del universo –. Promételo.

-Lo prometo, Terry – su corazón de niña la impulsó a abrazarse nuevamente de él, triste pero aún tranquila.

-Sé que lo has escuchado muchas veces – agregó el actor – pero todo estará bien. Te lo juro.

Los ojitos infantiles, marrones y risueños se llenaron de lágrimas. A Terrence se le partió el corazón de una manera que jamás había experimentado. Había conocido la tristeza en muchas de sus formas, pero en ésta, en la que tenía que decirle adiós a un cariño especial, nunca. No era una mujer o unos padres de los que se despedía, sino lo más cercano a una hermana menor, la que no había tenido la dicha de tener. Si no hubiese sido por Candy, por infundirle valor con el ejemplo, hubiera compartido el llanto con Ivanna.

-No llores – le pidió con una sonrisa –, este es un día feliz. Te trajimos hasta aquí para esto. Tu nueva familia te espera así que sonríe – de pronto se inclinó hacia ella y le murmuró al oído –, Candy tiene que verte feliz o se pondrá triste, y no queremos eso ¿o sí?

-No – respondió Ivanna y le dio un último abrazo a su Romeo.

Albert se aproximó a ellos y le robó un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña Ivie que le correspondió con otro y una sonrisa extra.

-Esto es para ti – dijo el heredero y abrió la palma de su mano. Un hermoso delfín dorado con su cadena emergió de ella, luminoso y soberbio –. Un día te llevaré nadar con ellos al mar. Lo prometo.

-¿Con delfines?

-Sí, con cientos de ellos. Podrás montar en su espalda y sumergirte al fondo del mar como las sirenas.

-¡Sí! – Ivanna vitoreó la idea y se guardó el obsequio de inmediato en el bolsillo –, gracias, Albert.

-Gracias a ti, princesa, por habernos hecho muy felices.

Candy sintió que se moría. Las palabras de Albert le cruzaban el corazón como dardos envenados. Como flechas ardientes, como cualquier tipo de objeto filoso que le desgarraba en carne viva el alma.

-Candy – Ivanna se acercó a ella, aunque la pecosa no notó el momento en que lo hizo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en no desmoronarse como una estatua de arena.

-Sí, Ivie – sonriente, se arrodilló junto a ella y acarició su rojo cabello ensortijado.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Dios mío – pensó la pecosa, convulsionándose de dolor –. Yo también te quiero – le dijo –, pero prométeme algo, Ivanna.

-¿Qué?

-No… no me olvides – al diablo la compostura y el decoro. Candy abrazó a su amiga y se echó a llorar como si ella fuese la niña e Ivanna el adulto –. Te quiero, Ivie - la pequeña se limitó a abrazarla y llorar con ella.

-Candy… - susurró Albert en su espalda y tocó su hombro para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Sí, lo siento – con torpeza si limpió las lágrimas y miró a Ivanna con una sonrisa que le costó una pierna y un brazo juntos esbozar –. Todas las noches rezaré para que seas muy feliz en tu nueva familia, Ivie. Los Britter son personas maravillosas y cuidarán bien de ti.

-¿Irás a verme, Candy?

-Claro que sí. Seremos amigos siempre, se lo prometiste a Terry y ahora tendrás que prometérmelo a mí.

-Lo prometo.

-Buena chica. Abrázame otra vez – le pidió y la recibió entre sus brazos, los mismos que temblaban de dolor – y cuida de tus papás como cuidaste de nosotros.

Candy aún no experimentaba el dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo, pero tuvo una ligera idea de lo que se sentiría. Dejar ir a Ivanna la estaba partiendo en dos. Era un sufrimiento extraño que surgía de las entrañas y se enmarañaba en la sangre como veneno. Admitió que las heridas de la piel eran más sencillas de curar que las del alma. Si hubiese podido, se hubiera arrancado el corazón para evitar que se le ulcerara con el dolor que sentía. Por un instante se preguntó cómo es que su verdadera madre pudo abandonarla tan fácilmente.

No, quizás no fue fácil. Nadie que tuviera sentimientos se alejaría de un ser amado como si nunca lo hubiese conocido. Ivanna, a su manera, pensó lo mismo. Poco recordaba de su madre y consideró a la pecosa por mucho tiempo como eso, su verdadera madre. Jamás creyó que sus últimas maletas las haría para decirle a esa joven maravillosa y que le había salvado la vida "hasta pronto".

-Ivanna Britter – dijo Candy – ése es tu nuevo nombre ahora. Suena muy lindo, recuérdalo y firma tus cartas así. Pronto nos veremos, Ivie. Hasta luego.

-Hasta pronto, Candy.

La puerta principal de la mansión Andrey se abrió de par en par, e Ivanna Britter la cruzó con aplomo para tomar la mano de su nuevo padre sin retroceder un solo paso. El coche arrancó minutos después y Candy, al fin, liberó su tristeza en un angustioso e incontenible llanto que contagió sutilmente a todos los demás. Albert y Terrence respetaron su dolor y la dejaron tranquila aunque no sola. Estarían allí para tomar su mano si ella se los pedía, pero si no, únicamente velarían su duelo.

Dos figuras a lo lejos, cerca del portal principal, comenzaron a tocar una melodía familiar con sus gaitas de antaño. Eran Stear y Archie, quienes ataviados a la usanza escocesa, despidieron a Ivie con el mismo ritual con el que lo hicieron con Candy. Era de buena suerte, pensaron. Si aquello consiguió que la pecosa volviera sana y salva, quizás, Ivanna también lo haría muy pronto.

-Siempre nos encontraremos – dijo Candy entre lágrimas, al recordar las palabras de su mejor amiga ausente –. Sí, siempre.

* * *

**Chicago  
Octubre de 1915.**

-¿Listo, Archie?

-En un minuto.

-Te espero en el auto.

-De acuerdo. No tardaré.

William se alejó conforme mientras Archibald se acomodaba el abrigo. Tomó la carta que había escrito a Candy y la guardó con recelo en el bolsillo. Antes de girar la manija, oyó nuevos pasos aproximándose a su habitación. Supuso que era su tío desesperado. Gruñó, pero antes de abrir, el desconocido se adelantó a tocar.

-Flores para el niño Cornwell.

-¿Flores?

-De parte de un admirador.

-¿De qué hablas? – refunfuñó y abrió finalmente – ¿Qué demonios haces, Tom?

-Hola, a mí también me da gusto verte. Vine a despedirme. ¿O pensabas abandonarme así? ¿Sin decir adiós?, que cruel.

-Perdona, mi amor – se mofó Cornwell –, no quise herir tus sentimientos.

-Lo haces pero... algún día me vengaré. Cuando regreses.

-Es un reto – Archie le ofreció la mano y el vaquero le correspondió –, acepto.

-Quise venir personalmente a despedirme. Te traje un regalo de despedida.

-No tenías que molestarte.

-No fue molestia, fue lástima. Estarás muy solo en esa fría y lujosa universidad, rodeado de mujeres hermosas así que te compadezco, créeme. No hay nada más valioso que el sol en plena cara y el aire del campo en tus pulmones todas las mañanas.

-Lo sé, te lo aseguro.

-Esto te hará compañía – Tom le mostró una pequeña bolsa que sacó de la espalda –, y te permitirá recordar de dónde vienes y a dónde vas.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo que tienes que cuidar con tu vida. Mi hermana y yo queremos que tú lo conserves.

-¿Candy?

-No, tonto. Mi otra hermana – lentamente, el vaquero descubrió a la muñeca que inmortalizaba la viva imagen de Annie -, supongo que la recuerdas.

-Tom…

-Te corresponde a ti, vamos, estira la mano.

-¿A mí? ¿por qué?

-Es un misterio – le dijo –, pero fuiste el amor de su vida, así que como tal, atesora su cariño y no la olvides. Eso evitara que muera de verdad.

-Gracias – Archie recibió el regalo como si fuese un frágil cristal oneroso –. Jamás podría olvidarla.

-No tenemos una foto de ella, así que esto es lo más cercano que existe. Consérvala, por favor.

-Así lo haré.

Archie buscó las palabras correctas… no, las palabras exactas que pudieran expresarle a Tom lo agradecido que estaba por su amistad y lo mucho que lo estimaba. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguna, quizás porque aún no la habían inventado los literatos.

-¿Y cómo se llama? – preguntó Archie al acariciar el cabello de la muñeca.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Tom lo miró como a un retardado – ¿Tú cómo crees, niño listo? ¿Beatriz, Elsa? ¡Annie, obviamente!

Archie rió divertido y no le replicó el insultante acento de su respuesta.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Pones la misma cara que Candy cuando se enoja.

-Es de familia – dijo Tom y levantó con orgullo la nariz – bien, vámonos. Tío William espera.

-¿Dónde están mis flores? – inquirió Cornwell casualmente.

-¿Qué flores?

-Dijiste que traías flores para mí, ¿dónde están?

-Ah, se las comió mi caballo.

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol, al morir la tarde, penetraron a través del enorme ventanal en la habitación de Archie. Solitaria y melancólica, las sombras de los muebles se durmieron junto con los recuerdos cautivos entre cuatro paredes. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el último sobrino de Albert Andrey volviera a su mansión en Lakewood. Todos habían decidido marcharse y el joven patriarca, con su paciente y gentil mirada, los vio partir sonrientes. Era la ley de la vida.

El eco de risas, llantos, cotilleos, música y baile corrieron a esconderse al llegar la noche, para de nuevo, por la mañana danzar entre muros, jardines y velos donde quienes quisieran escuchar, escucharan.

No fue la desolación la que envolvió la antiquísima y legendaria mansión Andrey junto al lago Michigan, sino la esperanza de una nueva historia.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,_

_es un sentimiento que no se te va._

_No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo_

_cuando dos personas van volando juntos._

_Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,_

_como dando un salto en la inmensidad._

_Y no habrá distancia no la habrá_

_ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,_

_ya siempre._

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré._

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_nos encontraremos unidos_

_uno en brazos del otro, es el destino._

_En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,_

_aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos._

_Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,_

_no te quepa duda, yo te encontraré._

_No estarás ya solo yo estaré_

_continuando el vuelo que_

_te lleve con mi corazón,_

_ya siempre._

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré._

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_no nos queda más que un camino,_

_solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos._

_Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,_

_todas las cosas que vives_

_si son sinceras como tú, y yo,_

_sabes tu, que jamás terminarán._

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré._

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón._

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_nos encontraremos unidos,_

_uno en brazos del otro,_

_es el destino._

_Porque en cada sitio que estés,_

_porque en cada sitio que esté,_

_en las cosas que vives,_

_yo también viviré._

_**Las cosas que vives: Laura Pausini.**_

**Notas (originales)  
**

Gracias por leer. Feliz día de San Valentín… a todos aquellos que han conocido el amor, y han reído junto a un amigo. Gracias por creer.

Muchas gracias por escribir también… ya saben donde encontrarme.

* * *

**NOTAS ACTUALES**

Este capitulo si me había salido largo la primera vez, por eso me tarde un pokito más en editarlo porque estaba escrito con las patas, jeje, según yo. Espero que les haya gusto y ya solamente faltan tres más para el desenlace de esta loca historia que escribí hace mucho. Yume ya esta en camino y en verdad gracias por dejar su review, si no lo hacen, gracias por pensar en hacerlo, y si no lo piensan ni lo hacen, gracias por leer, eso vale oro molido.

**REEVEN**, que padre ser tú, que no pierdes la capacidad de asombro, nunca lo hagas.  
**COQUETTE**, espero que te haya gustado esta nueva edición, escrita con más decencia en la gramática. Del epílogo... no digo cuando pero digo sí.  
**DAYANA**, escapate con Candy y Terry el siguiente capítulo también, va?  
**ARELY**, Candy y Terry forever, no? o hay otra forma?  
**ALBA**, la pecosa merece sufrir tantito para que valore el bombón que va a perder, no crees?  
**MARLYBELLA**, gracias por ocupar tres días de tu vida en leerme, ya no falta mucho así que ojalá te guste el desenlace. Yo también le quiero dar de nalgadas a Archie... ay, señor, sí por favor.  
**ALE B**, gracias por la paciencia de leer con los tiempos combinados, hubo mucha gente que me botó por lo mismo, pero hubo otra, gente como tú que se concentró en lo primordial, solo así conseguí sacar la idea adelante. Incluso poco después, hubo otras chicas, que jamás dieron el crédito y que lo copiaron, pero bueno, las buenas ideas se deben imitar no? según los filósofos de mi loco planeta Gaea. No me molestan los copiones, me molestan que se crean los autores. Gracias por dejar tanto review! es bello saber como te vas sintiendo a medida que vas leyendo. Arigato!  
**SIMONAVES**, al contrario querido lector o lectora, a mi me quitaron la neurona del sentido comun y me dejaron con puras neuronas reumaticas. Gracias a ti por leer.

Sin gente que lea, no habrá gente que escriba, así que el crédito de que esto exista son USTEDES.

Reclamaciones, comentarios, preguntas, retos, argumentaciones o vendettas personales, ya saben mi correo personal.

**Emera-chan**


	31. No te vayas sin decir adiós

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**No te vayas sin decir adiós.**

**Lakewood  
Agosto de 1915**

-¡Archie, Archie! – Patricia detuvo al menor de los Cornwell en el portal, antes de su partida.

-¿Paty? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Archibald bajó del auto y preocupado, la sostuvo de los hombros.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-¡Stear! ¿se ha ido ya?

-S-sí – aceptó con tristeza –, se fue esta mañana.

-Díos mío…

Llegó tarde, Paty llegó tarde. Se lo recriminó como el peor pecado de su vida. Si hubiera salido antes, más temprano, si no hubiera dudado, si hubiera, si hubiera...

-¿Partió en tren? – en un intento desesperado, cobijó la esperanza de alcanzarlo.

-No lo sé, Paty. Él…

-¿A qué hora se fue?

-Yo… nadie lo vio salir. Es decir, de madrugada tal vez.

-¿No hablaste con él? ¿por qué?

-¡Paty, tranquilízate!

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme? ¡Stear se ha ido...!

_No dejes que se vaya__, sin que se despida de ti... _

La voz de Albert resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como un látigo que le reprochaba lo que no había hecho a tiempo.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría, Paty.

-¿Y Candy, dónde está?

-Ella... – a Archie le tembló la voz – también se fue.

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera poder decirte más pero...

-¡Stear no puede irse así!

-Él… - Archibald sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó –, te dejó una carta. Pensaba enviártela desde la estación.

-¿Una carta?

-Creo que esto te ayudará a resolver todas tus dudas. Lamento no poder haber hecho más para detenerlo.

De inmediato, Paty leyó el contenido de la misiva. No había tiempo de buscar un rincón romántico o echarse a llorar. Alterada, movió los ojos de un lado a otro, devorando con premura cada palabra escrita por Stear.

-¡Idiota! – exclamó al terminar de leer.

-Paty...

-¡No se lo permitiré! – sentenció con firmeza – ¡No se irá!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¡Voy a detener el tren!

* * *

**Jueves – día seis**

**Lakewood  
Junio de 1915.**

_Mañana..._

Jamás una palabra había sido tan terrible en su vida.

_Mañana..._

Terrence perdió el apetito y no bajó a desayunar esa mañana. Ni siquiera se molestó en salir de su habitación. Dorothy insistió frente a su puerta en varias ocasiones pero no logro nada. Candy tampoco tenía apetito. Sus razones eran distintas a las del actor, no obstante, se encerró a piedra y lodo como su alma gemela y se negó a recibir a alguien.

­-Van a enfermarse – murmuró la doncella, derrotada.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al estudio del señor Andrey, quien seguramente los haría entrar en razón. Tocó la puerta y una jovial voz le permitió la entrada.

-Permiso, señor.

-Dorothy, ¿Pasa algo?

-Estoy un poco preocupada, señor. La señorita Candy y el joven Granchester no han probado alimento desde anoche y hoy no han querido salir de su habitación para el desayuno.

-¿Continúan negándose?

-Sí, señor. Candy me pidió dejar la charola sobre la mesa de centro pero no lo ha tocado, y el joven Granchester no atiende la puerta.

-Adolescentes – suspiró Albert – de eso están enfermos, Dorothy. La única cura es el tiempo.

-Sí, señor.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con ellos.

-Gracias. Permiso, señor.

_Mañana... _

Albert también sabía lo que sucedería mañana. Coincidió con Terry: el mañana jamás había sido tan sombrío ni doloroso de nombrar. ¿Qué hará Candy cuando lo sepa?, se preguntó. Dejaría de comer el resto de su vida, concluyó.

* * *

-¿Candy?

La joven levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre tras la puerta pero volvió a esconderla bajo las almohadas al darse cuenta que era Albert. Enseguida se cubrió con el cobertor como si con eso pudiera librarse de él.

-Candy, sé que me escuchas. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Quiero estar sola, por favor.

-Sólo serán unos minutos.

Sin embargo, el silencio fue la respuesta más clara que recibió el heredero.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, será a mi manera. Tienes diez minutos para salir de allí Candice White. Sé como te sientes pero no voy a dejar que te enfermes otra vez. Necesitas comer.

-¡Quiero estar sola! – Candy como chiquilla malcriada, ahogó el grito bajo la almohada pero aún así, Albert la escuchó.

-¡Diez minutos! – le recordó, amenazante – ¡No lo olvides!

_Tengo que subirla__ a un árbol lo antes posible. Las cosas siempre se ven mejor desde allí_.

Albert cruzó el pasillo y llegó a la habitación del segundo asunto pendiente del día.

-Terry – tocó cortésmente pero recibió el mismo trato que Dorothy –, Terrence Granchester, hablo contigo.

-¡Quiero estar solo! – espetó como un animal enjaulado. Albert volvió a suspirar, asombrándose del parecido entre ambos.

-Terry, por favor, abre.

-Déjame en paz, Albert.

-No hasta que abras – canturreó el heredero.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo, a mi manera de nuevo.

El cerrojo cedió con facilidad y la puerta se abrió suavemente para el enojo del actor. Albert caminó hasta él con una sonrisa triunfante y despreocupada.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Tengo la llave maestra de todas las habitaciones, ¿O acaso olvidaste que esta es mi casa?

-Pensé que al menos tú podrías dejarme en paz si te lo pedía.

-No lo pediste, lo demandaste con un grito. Cortesía se paga con cortesía.

-Sabio, san Albert. Lárgate de aquí.

-¿Y perderme el espectáculo de cómo sientes lástima por ti?, jamás.

Terry le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero prefirió guardarse sus maldiciones. ¿Qué podía reprocharle si tenía razón?

-Aún no sé cómo... – vaciló Terry –… decírselo.

-¿Deliberas entre decir una verdad o una mentira?

-No quiero mentirle pero…

-Pero la verdad es tan absurda que ni siquiera ella lo comprendería ¿cierto? – Albert consultó su reloj y se disculpó con él – espera, tengo que hacer algo – asomó la cabeza al pasillo y gritó con fuerza - ¡Candy, te quedan siete minutos!

-¿Qué rayos haces? – preguntó Terry confundido.

-Educo a una bebé de dieciséis años, perdón ¿me decías?

-Vete, tengo que empacar.

-Tienes que hablar con Candy, eso tienes que hacer.

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación miles de veces.

-Al parecer necesitas mil más. No has entendido nada.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño! – increpó y azotó su maleta con enfado – ¡Tengo que irme y eso es todo!

-Terry…

-Tal vez, después, ella y yo... no lo sé.

-¿Piensas en volver?

-No pienso en nada.

-Ojalá que no te arrepientas de la decisión que estas tomando. Quizás no es la correcta.

-Interesante… - dijo y lo miró con fastidio - ¿Algún otro consejo para el camino, san Albert?

-Sí, uno más – le sonrió cínicamente –, nunca hagas esperar a una dama.

-¿Cómo dices?

Albert le pidió que salieran al pasillo, convencido de lo que iba a encontrar. La figura espigada y débil de Candy se perfiló sobre la pared, molesta como un niño encaprichado que no consiguió su travesura. La evidencia del insomnio se dibujó en su rostro, que amable, les dedicó la primera sonrisa de la mañana.

-Vayan – Albert empujó al aristócrata con fuerza –, y dejen de perder el tiempo.

* * *

-Hola…

-Hola – Candy, cabizbaja saludó a un vacilante Terrence con media sonrisa. Quizás en dos años volvería a sonreír como antes.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros –. Tuve problemas para dormir.

-Yo también – ambos comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo, pensativos.

-Pero me alegro que estés aquí – le dijo y lo hizo sentí mil veces peor de lo que se sentía - ¿Quieres salir un rato?

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, se toparon de frente con Archie quien coincidentemente subía a su cuarto. Por breves y tensos instantes, los tres guardaron silencio.

-Buenos días, Candy – Archibald, frío, fue el primero en hablar y sin añadir otra palabra reanudó su camino, pasándoles de largo.

-Buenos… días – Candy lo siguió con la mirada, apenada.

Todo parecía apuntar a que nadie en la mansión Andrey, particularmente esa mañana, tenía ánimos de conversar.

-Vamos – Terry tomó su mano y tiró con energía – sé a dónde podemos ir.

* * *

El problema estaba resuelto así que Albert sacudió sus manos, satisfecho, y regresó a su estudio para proseguir con su lectura. Adoraba devorar libros además de planear su próximo viaje a "ningún lado".

A cierta dama de sociedad, de edad madura y con el semblante ceñudo le daría migraña cuando George le comunicara que su sobrino favorito, otra vez, cogió su bolsa de viaje y se marchó sin previo aviso. No tenía remedio; él no renunciaría nunca a ser quien era por pretender ser quien jamás podría: "Un honorable empresario encorbatado con olor a naftalina". Sin embargo, la tarea de huir de la tía no sería fácil. Con seguridad lo mantenía vigilado a donde quiera que fuese.

-Ya me las arreglaré – William sonrió como niño pequeño, tramando su diablura.

-Tío – escuchó en su espalda y se dio la vuelta. Era Stear, aguardando de pie y con un rostro que evidenciaba su incontenible deseo de hablar - ¿Tienes tiempo para mí?

-Por supuesto, Alistear. Te estaba esperando.

* * *

-¿Lo dices en serio? – los ojos de Candy se iluminaron como luciérnagas.

-¿No quieres espiar un poco?

-¡Sí!

Terrence condujo a la pecosa hasta el establo con la fiel de promesa de que sería una hermosa sorpresa el sitio donde la llevaría. Ambos se convirtieron en jinetes por un par de horas y cabalgaron hasta el lago Michigan. Candy se sentía emocionada, pero no pudo distinguir con precisión la fuente de su entusiasmo. ¿Era porque el hombre más atractivo de la corte inglesa iba a su lado, o porque vería por a su querido Hogar resurgir de sus cenizas?

-Que tontería – murmuró avergonzada. Las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon frenéticamente hasta que les ordenó parar y volver a dormirse. No podía estar pensando en romances, sino en la bendición que significaría para todos los habitantes del orfanato volver al lugar al que pertenecían.

-¿Te pasa algo, mono?

-¿Mono?, cuida tu lenguaje, estás con una dama.

-Lo siento. ¿Te pasa algo, dama mono?

-¡Terry!

-Te ves bien como amazona – dijo y la estudió de pies a cabeza. A Candy se le erizó la piel. Era como si la desvistiera con la mirada y eso agudizó su enojo… y sus nervios.

-Cállate y mira por dónde vas. Albert adora sus caballos y no espera que alguno se lastime.

-De acuerdo, lo que sea por san Albert, dama mono.

-Algún día encontraré un apodo hecho a tu medida – le reviró entre dientes – y te lo repetiré diez mil veces en los oídos.

Terrence decidió no responder. Sabía que ese día, por lejano o cercano que fuera, no llegaría. Mañana se despediría para siempre de ella y el apodo con que lo bautizaría no podría escucharlo nunca.

* * *

-Lo siento, tío, pero he decidido irme.

-¿Es tu última palabra, Stear?

-La última, señor.

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no?, que te lo prohibo.

-No intento ser irrespetuoso pero…

-De todas formas te irías.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-¿Qué buscas allá que no encuentras aquí, Stear?

-Sentido a mi vida. Es difícil explicarlo, incluso lo es para mí – el inventor se acomodó los anteojos, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso –. Sólo sé que necesito ir… quiero ir.

-Tú búsqueda puede tener un precio muy alto. Tal vez tu propia vida.

-Valdría la pena, tío – por primera vez, Stear sonrió con convicción –. No existe nada que no tenga un precio y yo estoy listo para pagarlo.

-No voy a juzgarte, no podría. Yo mismo he recorrido el mundo buscando ese "algo" que tú quieres hallar del otro lado del océano. Pero ¿arriesgarte así?, eres mi sobrino y parte esencial de esta familia.

-¿Nadie te dijo que vivir entre animales salvajes también era peligroso?

-Stear… - Albert retuvo entre los labios su siguiente argumento. De pronto, le sonrió al mayor de sus sobrinos al darse cuenta que ya no era un niño –. Comprendo lo que intentas decirme, pero mis animales no me apuntaban con un arma desde su guarida. Es a una guerra a la que vas y ni siquiera yo puedo imaginar lo terrible que es.

-Lo he visto en pesadillas muchas veces – le confesó –, y probablemente sea la décima parte de ello pero…

-¿Pero?

-Es increíble que aún sabiendo lo horrible que es… todavía quiera intentarlo. Quiero que mis manos… - dijo mientras se las miraba conmovido – defiendan la paz de la que gozamos aquí. Luchen por una causa cierta, por lo correcto, por la libertad, tío.

-Podemos luchar esas batallas de muchas maneras, no es indispensable empuñar un arma y matar a un desconocido.

-Haré lo imposible por no matar a nadie. Simplemente quiero estar allí para ayudar.

-Creer que no matarás a nadie en una guerra es absurdo, Stear.

-Quizás alguien tenga la misma cortesía conmigo y pueda volver a casa en una sola pieza.

-Si caes herido, no solamente tú sufrirías. Todos los que te amamos también seríamos lastimados.

-No tiene que ser así. Estarán orgullosos – afirmó entusiasta –, sabrán que hago lo correcto y ninguno de ustedes saldrá…

-¿Lastimado?, ayer heriste a la persona que más te importa en el mundo y no te conmoviste. ¿Quién sigue después de Paty?, ¿Archie?, tal vez quieras mentirle como lo hiciste con tu novia.

-Tío…

-¿Le vas a decir qué no lo consideras un hermano? ¿Qué se olvide de ti porque en el fondo no lo quieres?, tendrás que ser más persuasivo con Archibald por él no es tan inocente como Patricia.

-Eso fue… distinto.

-¿Porqué ella es una mujer?

-No digas eso – Alistear se removió incómodo en su asiento –. Me haces ver como un monstruo.

-Ayer te convertiste en uno, a los ojos de una gentil y bella persona.

-Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos. Si me odia… será más sencillo que me olvide.

-Hablas como si no fueras a volver.

-No es eso… ¡no lo sé!, ¿cómo podía pedirle que aguardara mi regreso?

-De la misma manera en que aceptaste su cariño. Te creí más inteligente, Stear. Tal vez tu ingenio murió con tu amor.

-¡Hey! – se quejó, ofendido.

-¿Y Candy? La estrategia del rencor funciona, a decir de ti, así que corre a decirle a tu mejor amiga que te odie, olvide los mejores momentos juntos y te olvide.

-¡No!, no podría decirle eso. Yo… quiero que esté orgullosa de mí.

-En ese caso, compórtate como un hombre – dijo Albert sin contemplaciones –. Así todos podremos estar orgullosos de ti. Deja de mentirle a los que amas y despídete con la madurez con la que tomaste esta decisión. Eso te hace un adulto, Stear, no pelear en guerras.

El inventor se quedó helado. Las palabras de su mentor fueron un puñetazo a su estómago. Uno que debió haberle dado Paty en el rostro.

-Si te vas a ir – agregó William –, no lo hagas así. No dejes que te guarde rencor. No es justo para nadie.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿no me lo impedirás?

-Dijiste que no serviría de nada, y tampoco quiero que me odies. Aunque…

-¿Sí?

-No me hace feliz. Por el contrario.

-Lo sé y lo lamento.

-Es afortunado quien se convierte en el dueño de sus propias decisiones y camina sin que nadie lo detenga hasta alcanzar lo que añora. Pero recuerda algo importante; eso no nos da derecho a pasar por encima de los sentimientos de los demás.

-No lo olvidaré, señor.

-Buena suerte, hijo - Albert se puso de pie para estrechar su mano, acariciando la idea de encerrarlo en su habitación hasta que desechara esa peligrosa idea. No obstante, se mantuvo tranquilo y aceptó lo inevitable –. Cuídate, te lo suplico. Eres muy preciado para mí. No dejes de escribirnos y vuelve pronto. Si me necesitas, estaré allí sin preguntas y haré todo lo posible por traerte sano y salvo.

-Gracias, Albert.

-Deseo que encuentres lo que buscas, Stear. Aún si está a dos mil millas de aquí. Pero no olvides que tienes un hogar a dónde volver. Siempre es bueno saberlo.

-Sé que tengo un hogar y una familia a la que volver. Los llevaré conmigo – Stear sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se contuvo enérgicamente –, y lucharé con valor, pensando en que cada uno de ustedes merece la libertad por la que estoy dispuesto a entregar la vida.

-Si es posible – sugirió el joven patriarca –, trae tus sueños de libertad contigo en la maleta. Tu vida es más preciada para nosotros, Stear.

-Hasta pronto, tío abuelo.

-Hasta siempre, querido sobrino.

* * *

-Siempre es Albert – Candy se apeó del caballo y lo dejó atado en un delgado árbol con buena sombra – ¿Cómo alguien puede dar tanto sin cansarse nunca?

-¿Qué haces? – Terrence la miró montado, creyendo que debían seguir su camino.

-Allí esta la colina de Pony – la señaló con su brazo –. Correré hasta allá, lo prefiero.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo.

-¿Una carrera? – lo retó, deleitándose con la victoria por anticipado.

-¿Y qué pasará con el perdedor? – el actor se arremangó la camisa, listo.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó y entrecerró sus ojos con malicia – el que pierda será el esclavo del que llegue primero.

-Esa es idea mía. Piensa en una mejor.

-En esa ocasión – refutó Candy al recordar la carrera de caballos en Londres –, yo perdí, así que merezco otra oportunidad para resarcirme.

-Sucederá lo mismo esta vez.

-Claro que no.

-Tienes las piernas cortas y has subido de peso.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Te demostraré quién tiene las piernas cortas – sentención la pecosa y se arremangó el vestido - ¿listo?

-Ve primero. Te daré ventaja – Terry sonrió petulante para luego hacerse a un lado.

-¡No necesito ventaja, fanfarrón!

-Bien, como quieras – regresó a su posición de arranque y fijó la vista en la meta –. Empieza.

-En sus marcas, listos… - Candy apretó los puños y aspiró hondo – ¡fuera!

Las piernas y brazos de la pecosa reaccionaron furiosos, como una locomotora a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, un freno poderoso la detuvo como si le hubieran atado rocas en los pies. Eran los largos brazos de Terry que capturaron su cintura y jalaron hacia atrás. Por un momento, uno muy breve, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, abrumadas. Sintió el corazón salírsele por la garganta. No obstante, el romanticismo se esfumó en un chasquido cuando el único propósito del aristócrata fue detenerla, y con malicia, arrojarla varios metros detrás de él. De inmediato aprovechó su diablura para comenzar a correr tranquilamente.

-¡Grandísimo tramposo! – gritó Candy – ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-No puedo escucharte – Terrence rió despreocupado, sin molestarse en mirar atrás –, estás demasiado lejos.

-¡Idiota!

Como un demonio, la pecosa se levantó murmuró otra maldición. De pronto, una idea vino a su mente al mirar los caballos en descanso.

Terry recorría la pendiente, casi como si estuviera dando un paseo matinal. Craso error, pensó Candy. Nunca pierdas de vista a tu enemigo.

Enfundada con un lazo y el caballo a todo galope, la experta vaquera emitió un silbido ensordecedor para llamar la atención de su presa. Lo consiguió y antes de que pudiera esquivarla, traspasó el aire con la cuerda y engarzó la delicada muñeca de Terrence.

-¡Te tengo! – exclamó, triunfante.

Tiró con todas sus fuerzas y ayudada por la velocidad del potro, lo tiró al suelo con ridícula facilidad. Se deshizo del lazo al conseguir su objetivo le pasó de lado, no sin antes mostrarle la lengua.

-¡Adiós, perdedor!

-¡Tramposa!

-¡No puedo oírte, estás muy lejos!

Con el aire golpeando suavemente en su rostro, Candice alcanzó la cima de la colina y la magnífica sombra del querido árbol de su niñez. Respiró hondo para colmar sus pulmones de aire puro. Fue allí donde tuvo la visión más bella durante meses: la reconstrucción, ladrillo a ladrillo, de su hogar.

-¿Te gusta? – minutos después, Terry la alcanzó, doliéndose un poco del brazo.

-Es hermoso.

-Pronto volverá a ser lo que era.

-Un lugar adónde siempre podré regresar – le explicó sin perder detalle de los trabajadores a lo lejos –. Tú también estás invitado.

Terry saboreó la idea como un tesoro invaluable. Un hogar, un sitio adonde volver cuando se pierde el camino en tantas ocasiones. Una morada capaz de darle cobijo al corazón más roto y al miedo más profundo. Un refugio del alma que le impedía a Candy olvidar que, no importaba cuántas veces se sintiera derrotada, siempre podría ponerse de pie. Y lo mejor era, que siempre habría alguien que le tendería amorosamente una mano. Qué envidia, se dijo Terry, pero estaba feliz por ella; todo volvía a la normalidad. Estaba satisfecho, había salvado una vida muy valiosa.

El problema era que quería gritar de rabia. Deseaba quedarse con ella, maldición. Cada noche en su cama se asfixiaba. El momento de irse se avecinaba como una tempestad, y no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Separarse de ella suponía caer en un abismo tan oscuro como su futuro. No quería irse, pero no podía quedarse. Huir tampoco era una opción, no más. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Volvamos a casa.

Terry apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Candy que lo llamaba. Su delicada figura se alejó de él como en sus pesadillas, las que lo acechaban diariamente. Se sintió desesperado. Estiró los brazos pero no pudo alcanzarla. No podía hablar, su garganta la cerraba una tenaza de dolor. _No te vayas_, quiso gritar. _No me dejes ir_, deseó escucharla decir. Repentinamente, corrió hacia ella y abrazó su cintura tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación que creyó que el mundo había dejado de girar en ese preciso instante.

-Candy… - dijo con la voz trémula y rota, ocultando el rostro entre su rubio cabello – no quiero perderte.

El doloroso murmullo, atormentado y débil, le arrancó el aliento a la pecosa.

-Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre.

-Terry…

-Déjame estar así, un momento…

-Está llorando – pensó Candy, contagiada de su tristeza sin comprender el motivo –, Terry está llorando.

-Candy, ¿serás feliz, verdad?, tienes que prometerlo Candy, promételo… (1).

-¿Qué ocurre, Terry? – la pecosa, consternada y con el corazón encogido intentó darse la vuelta pero él se lo impidió.

-¿Lo prometes, Candy?

-Yo…

-¿Lo harás?

La joven se dio cuenta de que la única forma de liberarse de su posesivo abrazo era obedecerle, así que colocó suavemente sus manos sobre las suyas y compartió la calidez de su piel.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo, seré feliz.

Con dulzura, Candy entrelazó sus dedos con los del actor y disfrutó del cercano y maravilloso abrazo. Podía escuchar su corazón latir apresurado. Entonces deseó lo mismo que Terrence, que el tiempo se detuviera y todos los relojes del mundo perdieran la brújula.

-¿Por qué lloras, Terry? – le preguntó cuando al fin le permitió darse la vuelta y mirarlo.

-Tonta – sonrió y aclaró su garganta – no estoy llorando.

-Mírame a los ojos y repítelo.

-Déjate de tonterías – fríamente la ignoró y tomó su mano para llevarla con él –, vamos. Veamos de cerca tu hogar antes de regresar.

-Terry…

-¿No quieres?

-Sí, pero…

-Tus deseos son órdenes – dijo e hizo una reverencia que astutamente aprovechó para secarse las mejillas –. Recuerda que ganaste la carrera. Por hoy seré tu esclavo.

Fue magia, o quizás brujería, pero las pocas lágrimas que Terry derramó se esfumaron tan sorpresivamente como aparecieron. De inmediato disfrazó la tristeza bajo de una sonrisa, la de un actor experto, pero lo único que consiguió fue poner más nerviosa a la rubia frente a él.

-De acuerdo – consintió momentáneamente al caminar con él -, pero después me dirás lo que te sucede.

-Como sea – le respondió sin inmutarse.

Para su buena suerte, la explicación le sería exigida cuando estuviera lejos de allí.

* * *

-Mi familia, mi hogar… abandonaré todo – Stear repasaba su lista de sacrificios al aproximarse a la recámara de su hermano – ¿Qué pasa contigo? – se reprendió – ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

A pesar de que había repasado cien veces la manera de decirle a Archie su decisión, no lograba estructurarla como quería. Tal vez porque era algo que ni siquiera él terminaba de entender.

-¡Hola, hermano! me voy a la guerra, quizás no volvamos a vernos pero deséame suerte.

Archie lo iba a arrojar por la ventana si le decía eso. Como sea y lo que fuera, pero tenía que decirlo ya y de frente.

-¿Por qué no hice lo mismo con Paty? – se recriminó con dureza -, tal vez me hubiera entendido pero no le di la oportunidad.

De pronto, detuvo su andar frente a la alcoba de Archibald y luego de aspirar hondo, tocó con sus nudillos.

-¿Quién es?

-Stear.

-Pasa, está abierto.

Con las manos bañadas en sudor, Stear aceptó la invitación. Nada había sido tan complicado nunca. Quizás hubiera sido más fácil si lo hubiese escrito en un papel, pero era tarde. Archie leía un libro cerca de la ventana, sentado en su sillón favorito con los pies por encima de la mesa, evidenciando absoluta calma. Stear no supo si aquello era peor. Estaba a punto de causarle a su hermano una conmoción y él no tenía idea.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó antes de cambiar la hoja – ¿Qué rompiste esta vez, Stear?

-Gracias por tu confianza – le refunfuñó.

-No seas gruñón y dime qué pasa. Estoy ocupado.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Entonces, habla – Archie continuó con su lectura, impávido.

-¿Puedes dejar el libro a un lado, por favor?

-¿Es algo serio?

-Claro que sí. De otra forma yo…

-Está bien – dijo y cerró el libro para ponerse de pie e ir hasta él – espero que esta vez me digas qué te pasa.

* * *

-Nada.

-Me lo dirás aunque tenga que obligarte – advirtió la pecosa y le mostró el puño cerrado a Terrence.

-¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme?

-¡Y empezar a correr?

Aquella era la quinta o sexta ocasión del día en la que reñían y que terminaban persiguiéndose, uno a otro, como dos niños pequeños. Al arribar el ocaso, finalmente se sintieron exhaustos y hambrientos. Se habían hecho suficiente daño como el resto del año: tirarse del cabello, arrojarse al piso y ensuciarse la ropa hasta el cuello, bautizarse con sobrenombres nuevos que no podían ser pronunciados delante de los niños y cabalgar apaciblemente cerca del lago. Cuando el sol estuvo cerca de tocar el horizonte, volvieron a la mansión Andrey en un apacible silencio.

-¿La extrañas? – preguntó de pronto, la pecosa.

-¿A quién?

-Yo sí, y mucho, pero sé que estará bien.

-¿Hablas de Ivanna?

-Le hubiera gustado jugar con nosotros toda la tarde.

-Ella está bien, y es gracias a ti.

-No es cierto – repuso, sonrojada –. Es gracias a la bondad del señor Britter y su esposa.

La suave tarde pintó su cielo de naranja y azul. Un incendio celeste se expandió a través del firmamento regalándoles a los poetas un lienzo para pintar. Sin embargo, a Terry le pasó de largo. Su mirada apuntaba al rostro de la mujer que iba a su lado. Memorizó el color de sus mejillas, la intensidad del brillo de sus ojos al mirar el horizonte, la forma de sus cejas, el largo de sus pestañas, la textura apetecible de su boca. Era incomprensible que ella no se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que era y de lo que provocaba en los hombres. Si fuese un maldito sin corazón, aprovecharía la última noche para estar a su lado y llevarse un recuerdo de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser. Pero no podía. Candy no se lo perdonaría si encontrara una carta sobre su cama, a la mañana siguiente, con un simple y frío adiós.

-¿Terry?

La voz de Candy lo trajo de vuelta de sus fantasías y sacudió los hombros, confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije.

-Cada vez que alguien contesta eso, es que hay algo mal.

-¿Te crees muy lista?, debiste haber usado esa inteligencia en el colegio.

-Mira quien habla – refunfuñó Candice –. Me sorprende que sepas leer una línea sin detener a mirar el diccionario.

-Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es un diccionario.

-Te advertí que me dirías lo que te sucede aunque tuviera que obligarte – le recordó, saboreando la tortura que le impondría.

-¿Por qué tienes esa tonta idea?, no me pasa nada así que deja de preguntar.

-Escoge tu castigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál castigo?

-Eres mi esclavo…

-Ganaste tramposamente – la interrumpió.

-… y harás – Candy le ignoró cínicamente – todo lo que yo te diga durante veinticuatro horas.

-Creo que… - Terry apretó la mandíbula, decidido a hablar. La verdad se le pudría en la garganta y necesitaba ser honesto –, será mejor que hablemos.

-¡Ya sé! – saltó Candy –. Tendrás que decirle a Archie que quieres ser su amigo y después le pedirás perdón por todo lo que le has hecho.

-Candy, escucha.

-No – burlonamente se cubrió los oídos, desesperando a Terry –, eres mi esclavo y te ordeno que…

-¡Escúchame! – exclamó y tiró de su brazo, alterado.

-Terry… - la pecosa lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto.

-Candy, yo… me iré mañana.

* * *

-¿Qué dijiste, Stear?

-Archie, tranquilízate. No tienes por qué gritar.

-¡Al diablo con tranquilizarme! Repíteme lo que acabas de decir porque no puedo creerlo. No de ti.

-Esta conversación terminó – el inventor se levantó de su asiento y fue a la puerta –. Así no puedo hablar contigo.

-¿Y qué esperabas, Stear? ¿Qué te dijera, seguro no hay problema, que te vaya bien?

-¡Vine aquí para tratar de hacerte entender y explicarte mis razones pero si no eres capaz de escucharme no tengo por qué hacer el esfuerzo!

-¿Cómo puede comprender las razones que tiene alguien para desear morir?

-¡No quiero morir, Archie! ¡Quiero pelear!

-¡Quieres volar esos malditos aviones! – Archibald pateó lo primero que encontró a su paso y miró a su hermano con rencor – ¡Eso es lo único que quieres!

-No seas infantil – el inventor contuvo su impaciencia y continuó –. No tomaría una decisión tan importante sólo para subirme a un avión como si fuera un juguete. Mañana podría comprar uno si quisiera. Quizás dos o tres. Ese no es mi motivo, Archie.

Los gritos de ambos hermanos se escuchaban a varios metros de distancia. Rebotaban en las paredes y corrían a través de los pasillos donde Albert pudo oírlos. Dudoso, se aproximó a la habitación. No debía intervenir, sin embargo, sabía lo mucho que le costaría a Archibald comprender a su hermano mayor. Estaba sufriendo y por eso gritaba. Supuso que para Stear tampoco sería sencillo entender la furia de Archie. De pronto, algo llamó su atención a través de la ventana y encontró a Terry a Candy juntos en el jardín. El rostro del actor se leía como un libro abierto. Estaba a punto de confesarle a la mujer de su vida que se iría para siempre, y que no podía ser de otra forma.

-Esta será una larga noche – se dijo el joven patriarca y por primera vez en su corta vida se le antojó fumar un cigarrillo.

* * *

-¿Es una broma, cierto? – Candy lo deseó así, pero juró que lo patearía como una mula cuando lo confesara. No era en absoluto graciosa.

-Me iré mañana – le repitió, estoico –. Mi tren sale al amanecer.

-Tú… ¿qué?

-Quise decírtelo antes pero… - Terrence maldijo para sus adentros y tuvo que volver el rostro –. Soy un cobarde, lo siento.

-Te irás… - murmuró, descifrando el significado de sus palabras. No podía creerlo, no quería.

-Candy, ¿estás bien?

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle algo tan estúpido? Si no estuviese paralizada por la noticia, lo abría abofeteado.

-Di algo – le urgió cuando la vio pálida. En ese instante, la luz del sol murió frente a sus ojos y la noche más larga de sus vidas marcó su primer minuto - ¡Candy!

Por fin, absorta, su mirada encontró la de Terry. Abrió los labios brevemente para hablar pero el actor, guiado por tan infinita tentación, la tomó por los hombros y la besó embrujado. Al diablo la cordura y la sensatez, pensó, era la última vez que la tendría tan cerca, tal vez la última. Candy cerró los ojos y cedió a la caricia como un vaso de agua helada que colmaba su sed. Sin embargo, un pinchazo en el corazón la hizo arrepentirse y alejarlo de una bofetada.

-¡No me toques, no te acerques!

Terry se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la observó sorprendido. Ella parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él pero la orden de no tocarla pegó en su estómago como un violento puñetazo.

-Idiota – Candy comenzó a llorar de rabia - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Nunca te di permiso de hacerlo!

El próximo Duque de Granchester vio tanta furia en los ojos verdes de la heredera Andrey que retrocedió sin notarlo.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mí? – le preguntó con ira negra.

-Candy…

Súbitamente, al aristócrata se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Sería más fácil para Candy si lo despreciaba? Era absurdo y sorprendente como la mentalidad masculina coincidió en ello. Terry y Stear no planearon aquella sucia estrategia pero creyeron que sería la mejor; la que les ocasionaría el menor daño a las personas que más querían.

-Me burlo porque es divertido – sonrió el actor – ¿no te has visto la cara cada vez que te molesto?

-¡Basta, dime la verdad!

-La verdad es que estoy aburrido, Candy. Necesito volver al mundo real. Las cursilerías de tu familia me tienen harto – agregó, sin saber que podía ser tan cruel con ella –. Tú ya estás bien y la niña se ha ido. Las piedras que tenía atadas a mi cuello desaparecieron. Es hora de irme.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – inquirió William desde su reparo, pero por segunda vez decidió no intervenir.

-No finjas conmigo – dijo Candy –. No voy a creerte.

-Ése es tu problema, no el mío – el actor dio media vuelta pero Candice lo alcanzó y sujetó su brazo.

-Deja de hablar como un patán ¡Así no eres tú!

-¡No hables como si me conocieras! – reviró y la alejó con un empujón que lo hería más que a ella.

-¡Claro que te conozco! – exclamó, ahogada en llanto –. Estuve a tu lado día y noche. ¡Sé de ti y tus sueños, de lo extraordinario que eres! De lo mucho que quieres a Ivanna y a…

-¿Y? – Terrence la retó con la mirada – ¿A quién más, Candy? ¿A ti?

Debía esmerarse o la pecosa no se tragaría su historia. Tenía que hacerla enojar tanto como pudiera y sabía cómo. Así que de nuevo sujetó su rostro y la besó como un libertino, ansioso por humillarla. Si Candy hubiese podido ver a través de él… pero no podía parar, tenía que salvarla de su propio dolor.

-¡Terry! – gritó exasperada, abofeteándolo por segunda ocasión, esta vez más fuerte que nunca - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Siempre tomo lo que me gusta! – sonrió burlón –, eso hago. Dijiste que me conocías, pero tal parece que no. Además, ya te dije que quería despedirme. Decidí volver con mi padre.

-¡No! ¡Tú vas a ser actor!

-¿Actor?, ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez?

-¿Qué dices?

-Tuve que trabajar para pagar tus tonterías – dijo y la pecosa sintió una lanza traspasarle el alma –, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que me guste hacer el ridículo todas las noches frente a cientos de personas!

-Terry – Candy se limpió las lágrimas y respiró como pudo –, sé lo que haces. Deja de mentir, tú quieres ser actor, el mejor. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-No sabes nada. Deja de marearme con tus tonterías.

-¡No finjas que no te importa! ¡Aún no eres tan buen actor como para convencerme a mí! ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre? ¿Por qué te vas con él?

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que me voy mañana, y eso ya es demasiado.

-¡Dime qué pasa, confía en mí!

-¡No quiero ser actor! ¿comprendes? Y jamás le he dado explicaciones a nadie sobre mis decisiones. No voy a empezar contigo.

-¡Te exijo una! ¡la merezco!

-No mereces nada – espetó –. Al menos no de mí.

-Basta, por favor – le rogó, sujetando su mano con fuerza –, tú quieres ser libre y quieres ser actor. Tienes que recordarlo, Terry.

-¡No quiero ser actor – vociferó Terrence, cansado de escupir tanto veneno –, y tampoco te quiero a ti!

-¡No! - Albert apretó los ojos y quiso saltarle encima al aristócrata –. Grandísimo idiota.

-Di que no es cierto – suplicó Candy, herida de muerte – di que mientes.

-No puedo porque no miento. No tiene caso decirle a una mentira a alguien que no voy a volver a ver en mi vida.

-Terry… - la pecosa sintió el piso desaparecer bajo de sus pies –, ¿no voy a volver a verte?

-Hasta nunca, Candy – respondió y le tendió la mano –. Fue un placer.

El crudo desprecio de la persona en que más confiaba llegó a su límite. Candy ahogó sus lágrimas de golpe y miró imperturbable la espalda de Terrence. Si se iba a ir, no se iría sin que escuchara lo que se merecía.

-¡Terry! – gritó con severidad –. Tú no eres así. Sé que mientes y lo haces muy mal. Pero si eres tan bruto como para hacerme odiarte y evitarte la molestia de despedirte como un hombre, entonces vete – Terrence se sintió descubierto y se quedó sin palabras – ¡Largo de casa y largo de mi vida!

Candy entró enseguida a la mansión y buscó el refugio que le ofrecía su habitación. Refugio para vaciarse en lágrimas y cumplir el propósito del actor: odiarlo. Albert confió en que su amigo reaccionara, y así sucedió. Terry corrió tras ella para impedirle sufrir más por su culpa y al fin, hablar con la verdad.

* * *

-¿A qué viniste, Stear? ¿Por mi permiso? ¡De todas formas te vas a ir! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quería tu apoyo. Eso quería de ti y por eso te dije la verdad.

-Pues no lo tienes – declaró fríamente –. No te apoyaré en la idea más estúpida que has tenido en tu vida.

-Es una lástima – abatido, Stear suspiró hondo pero presentía el resultado de esa conversación – no deseaba esto terminara así.

Archie escondió el rostro y se apartó lo suficiente como para ocultar su ofuscación. Una lágrima alcanzó a derramarse por su mejilla pero la atrapó a tiempo, antes de que Stear la viera. Se mordió los labios y dominó su tristeza. La angustia de quedarse solo y perderlo a él también le removió las entrañas. Era su único hermano, su guía y su mejor amigo. Archibald se lo hubiera podido decir y quizás lo hubiese convencido de quedarse, pero si el inventor no era capaz de darse cuenta por sí mismo de lo que significaba para los demás, no valía la pena decírselo.

-Archie, si tan sólo escucharas…

-Vete. Ya escuché lo suficiente.

-No quiero despedirme así.

-¡Yo sí! ¡Vete!

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

-Cuando salgas por esa puerta, lo que te suceda dejará de interesarme.

-¡Te comportas como un niño!

-No tiene por qué sorprenderte.

-Archie, no hagas esto – Stear intentó acercarse pero la espalda de su hermano gritaba dolor y amargura, así que desistió.

-¿Qué no te haga qué? ¿daño?, maldito hipócrita. ¿Y cómo se llama lo que tú haces conmigo?

-Lo sé y lo lamento, pero…

-¡No lo lamentes y solo vete!

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta y únicamente piensas en tus sentimientos?

-¡Tienes razón! – bramó y se volvió hacia él - ¡Soy un maldito egoísta pero no me arrepiento! ¡No es un crimen que no quiera separarme de mi familia! – Archie soltó su ira y golpeó la pared para no destinar el puño a la mandíbula del inventor – ¡Demonios, no quiero sufrir ni verte sufrir a ti, Stear! Soy un inmaduro y un egoísta, lo sé ¡Pero no quiero quedarme sólo, no quiero!

-Archie…

-Anthony se fue, Annie también, Candy pronto lo hará, y pensé que al menos tú te quedarías conmigo.

-Escucha, por favor…

-Pero veo que me equivoqué. Mi único mi hermano prefiere morir en un lugar extraño con gente extraña a quedarse en su casa y con la gente que lo ama. Bien, que así sea.

Archie se dirigió a su puerta, y sin contemplaciones u otra explicación, la abrió para su hermano.

-Adiós, Stear.

Stear se desmoronó como un trozo de sal y supo que al irse de allí perdería a su hermano. Sin embargo, no tenía opción. La decisión estaba tomada.

-Buen viaje y salúdame a los alemanes.

-Me permitirías… ¿darte un abrazo?

-Por supuesto – Archie se acercó a abrazar a su hermano, indiferente e impasible, para volver a su sitio junto a la puerta -. Entonces, adiós.

Heridos e incapaces de ceder ante su orgullo, Stear y Archie guardaron silencio al haber tanto por decir. El mayor de ellos caminó vacilante a la salida pero antes de abandonar la habitación, se volvió con el último trozo de esperanza entre los labios para hacer reaccionar a su hermano. Era inútil, dijera lo que dijera, Archie no escucharía. Lo mejor era dejarlo solo y rezar porque algún día comprendiera.

Archibald cerró la puerta con un dolor intenso en el pecho. Uno que le duraría mil años, y Stear, por su parte, se llevó el suyo a cuestas.

* * *

-¡Candy, espera!

-¡Déjame sola!

¿Quería que lo detestara por ruin?, de acuerdo, lo detestaría hasta el último día de su vida pero por cobarde.

-¡Aún no terminamos de hablar! – sentenció Terry al detenerla en el pasillo.

-¡Yo sí! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate y escúchame!

-¡No! – Candy deseaba lastimarlo tanto como él lo había hecho con ella – ¡Si vas a irte, vete ya! ¡No necesitas decirme nada más!

Furioso consigo mismo por haber hecho las cosas mal, Terry resolvió que recompondría su error y haría que Candy lo escuchara aún si tenía que atarla de pies y manos para ello. De una patada abrió la puerta de su alcoba y la obligó a entrar con él para después cerrar con seguro.

-Eres un maldito cobarde – masculló Candy, mirándole con rencor – ¡Todo tiene que ser a tu manera! ¡te odio!

-¿Por qué soy un cobarde? ¿Por no decirte la verdad? – el actor se plantó frente a ella con los ojos encendidos – ¡Intento que esto sea lo menos doloroso para los dos! ¿No lo ves?

-¡Quieres que no sea doloroso para ti, no para mí! ¡Yo no te importo, de lo contrario serías sincero conmigo!

-¡Si no me importaras, no tendría que irme en primer lugar! – finalmente lo había dicho y quizás, no había sido involuntario.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hice una promesa… – Terry se miró los pies, intentando decirle la verdad sin hacerla sentir culpable –…para salvarte la vida.

-¿De qué hablas? – la furia de Candy se esfumó de golpe y su mente se volvió un caos – No lo entiendo.

-Ni siquiera Albert pudo conseguir que Edward te dejara libre, Candy. ¡Fue mi padre quien lo hizo!

-¿Qué? ¿Tu padre me salvó?

-Se lo pedí y ahora tengo que irme con él. Ése fue el trato. Tu vida a cambio de la mía.

-Dios mío – Candy se cubrió la boca, aterrada – ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Porque te amo! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡¿Por qué otra razón lo haría?!

Arrebatado por su dolor y su cariño, ambos desquiciados, el aristócrata la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó posesivamente. Aprovechó su cercanía para beber de sus labios, una vez más, el agua que lo mantendría vivo en el desierto de soledad que le aguardaba. Se apoderó de su voluntad y profundo el beso mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda de la mujer más bella y noble que había conocido. Candy comenzó a respirar agitadamente y se sujetó de sus hombros como si estuviese a punto de desvanecerse.

-Terry… - susurró estremecida al sentir los besos del actor recorrer su cuello.

-No hables, no quiero pensar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – sollozó la pecosa –. No quiero que te vayas.

-Lo hice porque te amo y lo haría de nuevo.

-Pero voy a perderte – dijo con una tristeza que no podía resistir dentro del pecho –. No quiero.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido – le reveló, mirando sus ojos, los que extrañaría cada hora del día. Los que no volvería a ver llorar –. Tenía que traerte sana y salva. Te necesito viva, aún si no estoy junto a ti.

-¡Pero yo sí te necesito junto a mí, Terry!

Las lágrimas de su pecosa alcanzaron sus labios y esa fue una invitación que Terrence no pudo resistir. Quiso probar su sabor salado y dulce una vez más y se perdió en su boca nuevamente para sentirla temblar bajo sus manos con un irrefrenable deseo de hacerla suya. De poseer y entregar.

-Espera… – Candy luchó contra sus propios instintos pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecerla.

-Candy, te amo – Terry acarició su mejilla y la miró a los ojos – déjame demostrártelo.

* * *

**Lakewood.  
Agosto de 1915.**

_¿__Cuál es? ¿Cuál es?_

Paty buscó sin aliento, entre los pasillos de la estación, el tren que partiría a Nueva York en unos minutos.

-¡Allí está! – exclamó animosa al hallarlo.

-¡Todos a bordo! – anunció el empleado del ferrocarril segundos antes de que iniciara su marcha.

-¡No! ¡Espere! – Paty corrió para alcanzarlo, cuando de pronto, a pocos metros de distancia, sus ojos distinguieron una silueta conocida que corría como ella para abordar el último vagón del tren - ¡Stear!

Con maleta en mano, una boina sobrepuesta y una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro, Stear saltó al tren en movimiento sin mirar atrás.

-¡Stear! – repitió Paty, agitando el brazo, desesperada - ¡Aguarda, Stear!

El agudo silbido de la locomotora impidió que el inventor pudiera escucharla, e indiferente a lo que sucedía, desvió la mirada al resto de pasajeros que despedían a sus seres queridos.

-¡No! – lloró Paty, desconsolada – ¡No te vayas!

No obstante, había hecho demasiado por encontrarlo y ahora que lo tenía a la vista, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Decidida a no dejar que se fuera sin decirle adiós, Patricia corrió como nunca en su vida. Sus piernas le respondieron como se los ordenó pero desafortunadamente el tren comenzó a dejarla atrás.

-¡Stear!

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Ocurre que la realidad es superior a los sueños. En vez de pedir "déjame soñar", se debería decir: "déjame mirar"._

_Juega uno a vivir._

**_Jaime Sabines_**

* * *

**Notas (originales):**

Gracias por seguir creyendo en mí, por leer, por escribir, por estar ahí. Un tenue aire de melancolía toca a la puerta; este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de un proyecto tan significativo como Azul. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo hermanas de México, Latinoamérica y Europa.

**Notas de referencia:**

(1) Candy Candy Anime (Misuki & Iragashi). Diálogos extraídos del Capítulo #99: "Separación en un día de Nieve"

* * *

**NOTAS ACTUALES**

!DOS MAS Y LISTO! GRACIAS POR LEER Y CREER.

DAYANA, MARLYBELLA Y TERRAKEA, GRACIAS POR DARSE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ODIAR, AMAR, SUSPIRAR, QUERER PATEAR AL PRIMERO QUE PASE O DARLE DE BESOS. ES UN LOGRO PARA MI CONSEGUIR ESA CLASE DE SENTIMIENTOS CON TRES, CUATRO O DOS SIMPLES PALABRAS DISCULPEN ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA O DEDAZO PERO ME QUIERO APURAR CON LOS CAPS QUE FALTAN Y CON YUME POR SUPUESTO.

UN ABRAZO

EMERA-CHAN


	32. Lo único real

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**Lo único real**

**Lakewood.  
Agosto de 1915.**

-¡Todos a bordo! – anunció el empleado del ferrocarril, segundos antes de que iniciara su marcha.

-Es hora – Stear aspiró hondo el aire de su ciudad. Quizás sería la última vez que lo haría -. Con permiso – dijo para abrirse paso entre la gente – disculpe, lo siento… con permiso.

La plataforma estaba colmada de gente. Familias despedían a sus hijos, hermanos o amigos. Se preguntó si muchos de esos jóvenes que abrazaban a sus novias y madres tendrían el mismo destino que él. Quizás fue un idiota al alejar a Paty de esa manera. Si hubiese sido honesto y se hubiera atrevido a pedirle que aguardara su regreso, su novia estaría allí con él, reconfortándolo con un largo abrazo y un dulce beso que se llevaría hasta las lejanas trincheras en Europa.

Idiota, se dijo nuevamente, pero era tarde. Paty no estaba allí ni tampoco lo esperaría. Lo tenía bien merecido.

-¡Stear!

Fue un instante solamente pero creyó haber escuchado la voz de Patricia. Ansioso, buscó detrás de él sin hallar su rostro. Había demasiadas personas y probablemente se había confundido. Era seguro. Evocarla le produjo un deseo tan intenso de volver a verla que comenzaba a imaginar cosas.

-¡Váaamonos! – el empleado de la estación cantó la salida del tren y éste inicio su marcha. Stear corrió de inmediato, disculpándose de nuevo con aquellos a quienes empujaba involuntariamente. Luego con agilidad, pegó un brinco y alcanzó la escalinata del último vagón.

Dedicó su mirada al horizonte, por donde saldría de la ciudad para no volver en algún tiempo. Quizás mucho. Esa fue la razón por la que no pudo notar a Paty gritar su nombre, a pocos metros de distancia, mientras corría tras él.

-Creo que es tarde para arrepentirme – Stear permitió al viento pegarle en el rostro por unos segundos para sentirse reconfortado. Era la única caricia que recibiría al marcharse de casa. Cerró los ojos y dijo adiós a todos. Deseó su felicidad y prometió hacerlos estar orgullosos de él. Al menos lo intentaría. Enseguida, abrió la puerta del carro para buscar su asiento y mirar pasar por la ventana sus queridos recuerdos.

* * *

**Jueves – día seis**

**Lakewood.  
Junio de 1915.**

La blanca y suave piel de Candy se descubrió lentamente. Terrence deslizó la tira de su vestido con suavidad y la contempló con pleitesía. Un cosquilleo erizó la piel de la pecosa cuando el aristócrata paseó los dedos por todo su cuello. Lo memorizó, trazó las líneas invisibles del mentón hasta su pecho y la envolvió con su calor.

Candy cerró los ojos y se extravió en el incipiente placer que le concedía su cuerpo. El cuerpo de una mujer que tomaba forma bajo los trazos de un escultor exquisito. Los latidos de su corazón podían escucharse hasta el mar y si no hubiese tenido cuidado, el corazón mismo se le abría escapado por la garganta para gritar de emoción. Su pecho se henchía con el fuego que surgía de las puntas de los dedos de aquel hombre maravilloso que le mostraba otra clase de amor; el que cincelaba sobre su piel y le dejaba dulces marcas.

Agitada y dispuesta, se abrazó a él y le ofreció sus labios como una ofrenda al fascinante hechizo que obraba en ella. Terrence la tomó gustoso y luego de sus labios besó su cuello, su hombro desnudo y la línea que corría hasta sus labios nuevamente. No sólo era suave y hermosa, sabía deliciosa. Lo embrujaba y lo embriaga al mismo tiempo, como si eso fuera posible. Como el mejor licor del mundo, como la tarde más bella o el mar más azul. Candy mordió sus labios para no gritar de placer. Sin embargo, el breve gemido que escapó a su voluntad alimentó el hambre de un aristócrata ansioso y ciego.

Insatisfecho de su hombro, rodeó su cintura y la unió con la propia para confirmar que estaban hecho el uno para el otro. Dos mitades, un solo cuerpo. Una sola vida y un único destino. Terry se robaría su sabor entre los labios. Necesitaba beberla cada mañana y degustarla como el postre más suculento cada noche. La sensual embestida obtuvo respuesta. Candy consintió entre inquietos susurros ser la arcilla bajo sus manos. ¿Eso también era amor?, se preguntaron en medio de la violenta marea de caricias, ruidos y movimientos innatos.

Perdieron la razón y confiaron en el instinto. Querían más y probaron a inventar. La tímida mano de Candy, arrastrada por el deseo de tocarlo, alcanzó la extensa y dura espalda de Terry. Después bajó hasta su cintura para volver a subir con un exquisito movimiento que enloquecía al actor y lo hacía agonizar entre sus brazos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntó la niña dormida en su alma: conocer y sentir el alma del hombre del que estoy enamorada, respondió la mujer que acababa de despertar en esa terrible madrugada.

Con sus manos, las que no olvidarían ese instante aunque transcurrieran mil años, Granchester trazó las perfiladas rutas de sus senos. Ansiaba beber de ellos y desquiciarse con su firme textura. Era suya, podía poseerla. Candy no le ofrecía resistencia. Impulsado por el cálido veneno del amor que viajaba por su sangre, conoció el largo de sus piernas y lo midió con una larga caricia que les robó el aliento. La rubia se sujetó a él como si el suelo se hubiese abierto bajo sus pies. Lo miró con embeleso y sabía que era él a quien debía pertenecer.

_Detente._

No. No escucharía la voz de la razón. Terry se hizo sordo a sus palabras y continuó reclamando los derechos de un hombre enamorado.

_Basta, detente. Vas a lastimarla._

Era demasiado tarde para ignorar lo que sabía que no podía. El deseo perdió la batalla contra el infame corazón enamorado. El que le reclamó no ser un maldito egoísta y no dejar en ella un recuerdo más maravilloso que el que ya poseían.

Candy, sin darse cuenta de la batalla interna de su alma gemela, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo observó en silencio. Cautivadora y anhelante, intentó ser ella quien le robara un beso. Sin embargo, Terry retrocedió maldiciendo su cobardía.

-No – le dijo sin atreverse a mirarla.

-¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió confundida.

-No puedo. Lo siento.

-Terry…

Mírame, le pidió Candy sin decir una palabra. Él podía escucharla con claridad porque ya no necesitaba oír su voz para comprenderla o pensarla. Así que alzó la mirada, temerosa y fugaz, y suplicó poder reflejarse siempre en los ojos de Candy como lo hacía en ese instante. Aunque fuera sólo en sueños.

No podría dejar de quererla aunque fuese la mujer más malvada en el mundo. Pero no lo era y eso significaba su perdición.

Terrence mandó al diablo toda lógica y regla moral para arrebatarle un último beso. El beso con el que sobreviviría a los días y moriría durante las horas.

Gloriosa suavidad y tibieza. Su respiración se había convertido en una y la soledad había huido de sus vidas, sigilosa y avergonzada por tan sorprendente amor.

Los brazos de Terry la cobijaron por un momento más, el mismo que reviviría cada noche bajo las sábanas de su cama. Aquel espacio quedaría vacío como su vida, y sólo recordaría que existió alguna vez en sus pensamientos.

-Te amo – susurró Candy y colmó su pecho de lágrimas.

-Lo has dicho tantas veces – le sonrió con tristeza – que quizás lo crea.

-Terry…

-No digas nada más – la estrujó nuevamente para después dejarla ir –. Es suficiente.

-No, yo…

_-Tú_ eres lo único real que tuve en mi vida, Candy. No lo olvides.

El reloj marcó el primer minuto del siguiente día. Del séptimo y último juntos. Candy lo dejó ir sin poder contener su llanto. No quería. Tenía que llorar porque el hombre que amaba se marcharía sin remedio. Debía llorar y sentirse la mujer más infeliz del mundo.

Terry quiso compartir su tristeza y se llevó sus lágrimas cuando la miró por última vez, antes de salir con las suyas entre las mejillas.

* * *

**Viernes – día siete**

-Tardaste demasiado.

-¿Disculpa? – Terry demoró unos segundos en distinguir al hombre que lo aguardaba en el pasillo. No obstante, reconoció su voz enseguida.

-Estuve a punto de entrar y arrojarte por la ventana – añadió Albert, con una mezcla de sorna y enfado.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Todavía creo en ti – le dijo convencido –. Aunque tal vez eso sea lo que te haga falta; un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Puedo dártelo, si quieres.

-Inténtalo – Terrence no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que lo esquivó para llegar a su habitación.

-No es que no quiera – lo siguió como su conciencia en el oído –, pero tengo que comportarme como el adulto. El único que hay por aquí.

-Un adulto entrometido y odioso. Lo haces bien.

-Es mi familia con la que tratas, Terry – Albert sujetó su brazo y le recordó lo fuerte que era –. No se te olvide.

-También se trata de mi vida – molesto, se soltó de un tirón –, tampoco lo olvides.

Intercambiaron fieras miradas antes de darse cuenta que estaban yendo demasiado lejos. Ambos estaban del mismo lado; querían proteger a Candy. Se tomaron un minuto y cedieron al impulso de continuar con la afrenta.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – preguntó Albert al seguirlo hasta su habitación.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Hablemos – el joven patriarca trabó la puerta con su pierna cuanto Terry intentó cerrársela en las narices. Luego lo hizo a un lado con facilidad.

-Eso es todo lo que haces – masculló el actor –. Te sientas sobre tu perfecta vida para juzgar a los demás.

-No es verdad.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar? – lo retó – ¿De tu nuevo viaje? ¿de tus empresas? O quizás… ¿de tu nueva conquista?

Albert respingó, molesto. Terrence lo leyó en su rostro y supo que había dado en el blanco; a William no le agradó su tono y lo hizo evidente con el intenso brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Andrey? – continuó el aristócrata, descargando su ira en él – ¿La detective no aceptó tus halagos? – canturreó hiriente –. Debiste haberla invitado a desayunar en la cama, Albert. No a cenar en tu aburrido estudio.

Albert acortó la distancia que lo separaba de él con dos zancadas y lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa deseoso por pegarle un puñetazo.

-Piensa antes de hablar, Terrence Granchester – le advirtió –. O seré que yo quien deje de pensar en lo que hago.

-¿Tú? ¿dejar de pensar? – se mofó en su cara –. Sería como pedir un milagro. Tú piensas por todos nosotros, san Albert.

-No tires de mi paciencia, Terry.

-Quizás por eso sigues durmiendo solo – le dijo sin prestar atención al consejo –, porque piensas demasiado.

En ese instante, Albert faltó a la regla. No lo pensó dos veces y le propinó un duro golpe en la mandíbula al bocón que la había abierto demasiado. Terrence trastabilló como un muñeco de trapo, asiéndose de un mueble para evitar su caída.

-¡Mierda! – masculló, tocándose el labio. Una delgada tira de sangre emanaba de él.

-Maldición – Albert pateó contra el piso y se aproximó a él –. Lo siento, no quise hacerlo.

-Pero lo hiciste – le reprochó –. Maldita sea, Albert. Olvidé lo fuerte que pegabas.

-Eso y tu cerebro en la recámara de Candy.

-No olvides el corazón – murmuró, dejándose ayudar por el heredero para llegar a la cama.

-No tienes que irte, te lo he dicho tres mil veces.

-No tengo nada aquí, ni tampoco soy nadie.

-¿Qué dices? – William se sentó a su lado para escucharlo con atención.

-Mírame – dijo - ¿Quién soy?, solamente el hijo de un millonario que gasta el dinero de su padre, al que por cierto odia, en las cartas y en borracheras.

-Eso fue hace tiempo – le recordó –. Ya no eres el mismo que recorría los callejones de Londres en busca de pelea, Terry.

-No, pero sigo sin ser nadie. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a Candy si me quedo aquí?, mi padre me repudiaría si me niego a sus deseos. Tendría que vivir en la calle pidiendo caridad.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Piensa hacerse cargo de mí, señor Andrey? – el actor lo miró con hastío – ¿Me adoptarás a mi también para que pueda quedarme con ustedes?

-Por supuesto que no – le dijo pensativo –. Tendrías un empleo. Serías el chofer de la familia. Hay un puesto disponible, ¿te interesa?

-No es gracioso.

-Quizás un poco – Albert sonrió fugazmente y chocó su hombro con el de su amigo –, pero no todo es tan grave como parece. Tú quieres ser actor, así que ¿por qué no vuelves con tu madre? ¿por qué no vives con ella y le das una oportunidad a tu sueño?

-Ese hombre nos fastidiaría la vida a ambos.

-¿Tu padre? Tal vez, pero si eso sucediera, tu madre pelearía a tu lado. Lucharía por ti y para ti.

-Jamás ha hecho eso. ¿Por qué empezaría ahora?

-Porque al final se ha dado cuenta que hay que luchar por las cosas que valen la pena. En eso se parecen.

-¿En qué?

-Escúchate. Te rindes muy fácil, como ella lo hizo cuando eras un niño, pero si buscas dentro de ti la respuesta que no encuentras en los demás, la hallarás y defenderás como un animal salvaje defiende su territorio.

-Si me voy con Eleanor – repuso, doliéndose todavía del labio –, mi padre haría hasta lo imposible por desprestigiarla. Por arruinarle su carrera. La destrozaría sin piedad.

-Me sorprendes - dijo un Albert sonriente –. Te quejas de lo poco que saben tus padres de ti, pero es evidente que tú no sabes nada sobre ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Nadie puede arruinarle la carrera a Eleanor Baker en este momento. Cuenta con la suficiente fama y prestigio para valerse por sí misma sin la ayuda de nadie. Tu madre desayuna, come y cena chismes baratos y falsas intrigas. Aprendió a sobrevivir en ese mundo, y ahora que conoce las reglas, las maneja a su favor. Las controla a su gusto y conveniencia.

-Quizás, pero él…

-Él no tiene más poder sobre ella que un estornudo sobre su hombro. No es una damisela en peligro, compréndelo. Para llegar a donde ha llegado, se necesita más que un par de piernas bonitas.

-Hey… - protestó el hijo ofendido –, es mi madre.

-No hablo de tu madre – le explicó –. Sino de la mujer que _sola_ se ha enfrentado a la vida y a sus verdugos más crueles. Sin su familia, con el corazón roto y con la obligación de salir a un escenario y sonreír como si todo fuera perfecto, tu madre conquistó al mundo. Su alma estaba muerta porque había perdido lo que más amaba, pero aún así triunfó – Albert le lanzó una mirada recelosa y volvió a sonreír paternalmente –. Creo que subestimas la capacidad de Eleanor Baker para defenderse de las amenazas de alguien a quien conoce muy bien. Si no supiera que puede vencerlo en un parpadeo, no lo enfrentaría ¿no lo crees?

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ella?

-¿Piensas que no averiguaría nada sobre mi futura familia?

-¿Familia?

-Además, también te conozco a ti. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y recuerdo que la mencionabas mucho en Londres. Especialmente cuando te embriagabas.

-Ya es tarde – dijo el necio más grande del universo –. Para Eleanor y para mí, por eso debo irme mañana.

-La única duda que me queda es saber de quién heredaste lo necio y absurdo.

-Tal vez no soy quien tú pensabas, Albert – Terry se puso de pie para seguir con su maleta –. Quizás sea una suerte que me aparte de sus vidas.

-Eres muy joven todavía – lo disculpó –, eso es todo. Confío en que muy pronto tu verdadera personalidad despierte y asesine al testarudo que habita en tu cabeza en estos instantes.

-Me reiría de tus chistes – repuso, mostrándole las consecuencias de su puñetazo –, pero me duele el labio.

-Tú te lo buscaste – concluyó y luego de exhalar hondo fue hasta la puerta –. Te dejaré tranquilo para que termines de empacar.

-Al fin.

-Hasta nunca, señor "yo no soy nadie" – le dijo y sin mayor trámite salió de la habitación.

Terrence se volvió para mirar la puerta, incrédulo. ¿Ni siquiera le había deseado suerte? ¿Qué clase de amigo era?, probablemente el peor. Podría haberse esforzado un poco más en rogarle que se quedara. No le vendría mal saber que contaba con un amigo millonario que le tendería la mano cuando lo necesitara.

Por su parte, el amigo millonario caminó despacio por el pasillo, contando en reversa los números del uno al diez. Confió en que no llegaría muy lejos cuando el actor pronunciara su…

-Albert…

-Puntual como buen inglés - pensó William y se felicitó por conocer tan bien a sus amigos. A los más queridos. -. ¿Sí? – preguntó al girar sobre sus talones.

-Eh… yo…

-¿Tú qué, Terry?

-Quería…

-¿Querías?

-Quiero darte las gracias por todo.

-Ah, eso.

-Cuida de Candy, por favor.

-Despreocúpate. Tú cuida de ti y de tu madre.

-No iré con ella – masticó el aristócrata como si fuese la centésima vez que se lo repetía.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?, tengo prisa.

¿Prisa? ¡Qué demonios! Terry se despedía mientras se desangraba por dentro… ¿Y Albert tenía prisa? Quizás no debió esperar más de él. Al fin y al cabo, estaba a punto de lastimar duramente a su "hija" y se merecía su desprecio. Por lo tanto, decidió no alargar más la conversación y dejarse de romanticismos.

-No, es todo.

-Que tengas una feliz vida – le deseó Albert con ironía -, si a eso se le puede llamar vida.

Terry optó por dejar de pelear y volver a su habitación, decepcionado. No sabía si de él o de la reacción de su único amigo. Pero así tenía que ser; así lo había resuelto.

-Ojalá no te arrepientas – murmuró William antes de bajar las escaleras y mirar su puerta por última vez.

-Así lo espero – dijo Terry frente a su valija, como si lo hubiera escuchado.

* * *

-¿Candy, eres tú?

Sobresaltada, Candy dio media vuelta y encontró a Dorothy en bata de dormir, mirándola somnolienta. El gran reloj de péndulo marcaba más de las tres de la mañana y la pecosa no podía conciliar el sueño. Le resultaba increíble que llevara despierta tanto tiempo y de pie frente a una de las ventanas de la sala. Habían pasado tres horas desde su encuentro con Terry pero para ella fueron sólo tres minutos atrás. Las manecillas, los péndulos o la arena de cualquier reloj le venían igual. Que pasara el tiempo en el mundo y reventara. Ella solamente quería soñar que la mañana siguiente no llegaría si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento, Dorothy – se excusó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana –. No quise despertarte.

-No lo hiciste – dijo la doncella y se puso a su lado –. Yo tampoco podía dormir, así que vine por un vaso de leche. ¿Quieres uno tú también?

-No, gracias.

La prudente mucama no insistió en la leche pero invitó a su querida amiga a la cocina para que la acompañara. Candy aceptó de mala gana, pero lo hizo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y cualquier rincón para lamentarse lo horrible de su vida era exactamente el mismo.

-Hace frío – observó Dorothy, sirviéndole un poco de agua –. Deberías volver a tu cama, Candy. La madrugada es…

-Después – la interrumpió y bebió de golpe el contenido de su vaso, preguntándose qué sentía Terry al beber el alcohol de la misma forma. Deseó que lo fuera para dejar de pensar.

Su pálido rostro y los ojos verdes hundidos en él, denotaban la décima parte de lo mal que se sentía. Lloró todo lo que pudo, y más, en su habitación. Inesperadamente las lágrimas se le habían terminado pero supo que volverían en cualquier momento. Esa era la historia de su vida: la tristeza regresaba sin motivo aparente para aplastar con su puño la escasa felicidad que le llegaba a las manos.

-Pronto amanecerá, Candy – dijo Dorothy y tomó su mano –, y recuerda que ese momento es el más oscuro… y el más frío.

Candy guardó silencio como si no la hubiera escuchado. Deseó creerle pero luego de tanto dolor y sacrificio, la esperanza salió por su puerta esa noche, entre las manos del hombre que amaba.

-Si me necesitas – insistió la doncella –, sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Gracias, Dorothy.

Con discreción, la mucama se dirigió a su recámara, pero de pronto, su memoria atrajo la imagen de algo que había olvidado de manera imperdonable.

_-Quiero que Candy sea mi mamá..__._

_-Ella es aún muy joven para eso, ¿no lo cree?, además, pueden ser amigas para toda la vida. No tiene que despedirse con tristeza._

_-La voy a extrañar. Me gusta mucho._

_-Nosotros a usted también, señorita Ivie._

_-Dorothy, ¿podría pedirte un favor?_

_-Claro que sí. El que usted quiera._

¿Cómo pudo omitir algo tan significativo para Candy? Dorothy se llevó la mano a la cabeza y quiso abofetearse por tonta.

-¿Candy?

-¿Sí?

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero…

-Dorothy, quisiera estar sola por favor.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que supieras que estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Orgullosa de mí? – la pecosa la miró de reojo como si fuese la tía abuela la que hubiera dicho esa barbaridad.

-Sí, y mucho. Siempre has sido muy valiente y yo mejor que nadie conozco todas las cosas que te han sucedido desde que llegaste a la vida de los Andrey.

-Eso… - Candy sacudió la cabeza, impaciente –, eso no me importa ahora, Dorothy.

-Debería importarte, porque al final de este amargo momento, tú…

-¡Dorothy, basta! – exclamó entre súplica y mandato –, quiero estar sola, por favor.

-Lo siento – la doncella retrocedió apenada –. No quería molestarte.

-¡No me interesa saber si todo esto pasará pronto! – prosiguió Candy, desahogando su dolor en quien menos pretendía – ¡O si me sobrepondré con una sonrisa! ¡No quiero saber si la vida será mejor o diferente mañana! ¡Sólo quisiera… sólo quisiera…!

-Candy…

-Vete por favor… - finalmente las lágrimas habían vuelto como lo predijo –… no quiero hablar más.

-Aunque te empeñes en creer lo contrario, no estás sola, Candy. Todos estaremos junto a ti pase lo que pase.

¿No estoy sola? ¡¿No estoy sola?! Esa pregunta retumbó en su cabeza como una campana de iglesia. Dorothy le decía que era maravillosa, especial, valiente y como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo. ¡Mentira! ¡Todos decían las mismas mentiras! Si era tan extraordinaria y única, ¿por qué la gente que decía amarla la abandonaba?

-Pronto volverás a ser la misma – le aseguró entusiasta su doncella –, ten fe.

-Si tú no te vas, yo lo haré. No quiero escuchar más tonterías.

-Candy… – Dorothy la vio marchar y repentinamente el enfado se apoderó de ella –. Un momento, señorita Andrey – le dijo con severidad al tomarla del brazo –. Únicamente porque la conozco desde hace muchos años no la abofetearé para enseñarle a comportarse como una dama.

-Dorothy…

-Pero lo que sí haré es pedirle que muestre sus modales. No digo tonterías, y si lo hiciera, le agradeceré las escuche en silencio como le han enseñado sus mayores.

-Y-yo… - la inesperada reacción de la mucama la dejó muda –… lo siento.

-Bien, es que… – la mujer bajó la voz, algo arrepentida –… tú dijiste que éramos amigas y no pienso permitir que te conviertas en una persona como la señorita Leegan.

-Perdóname, Dorothy – Candy volvió en sí al ver la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos –. No quise ser dura contigo, pero no me siento bien. Nada bien.

-Debes de ir a dormir un par de horas. No puedes estar así, Candy. Volverás a enfermarte y preocuparás a todos.

-No puedo dormir – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –. Estoy desesperada.

-Tendrás que intentarlo y yo tengo el remedio que te puede ayudar – Dorothy sonrió entusiasmada y ocasionó el desconcierto en la pecosa –. Una amiga tuya dejó algo para ti.

-¿Amiga mía?

-Espera aquí, no te muevas.

Y así lo hizo. Se quedo de pie en la cocina hasta que Dorothy volvió con un libro entre sus manos.

-Ivie me pidió un favor antes de irse, Candy.

-¿Ivie? ¿Cuál?

-Darte esto – la doncella tendió el brazo y le entregó el libro –. Además, me pidió decirte que cada vez que la extrañaras o te sintieras triste, leyeras una historia para ti.

-Para mí… ¿por qué?

-Éste es su libro favorito, Candy. Lo conoces bien. Ivie quiso que se quedara contigo porque sabe lo mucho que la quieres.

-Claro que lo conozco… - murmuró y acarició la pasta como si lo hiciera con la cabeza de su pequeña amiga –. Éste libro se lo regaló su madre - explicó con la voz rota y engullida en lágrimas –. Ivie quiso que yo… ¿por qué lo hizo?, esto es algo demasiado valioso para ella.

-Refugiarse en un mundo de fantasías cuando el mundo real se torna cruel, frío e incluso inexplicable – dijo Dorothy con gran sabiduría –, no es un crimen. Especialmente si conoces el camino de regreso, Candy – se acercó a ella y la abrazó como a su propia hermana –. Volverás a sonreír, ya lo verás. Abandona pronto esta tristeza para hallar la manera de luchar por lo que amas… y a quien amas – agregó con una sonrisa –. Esfuérzate, Candy. Una prueba más se ha interpuesto en tu camino para que la superes. El cielo confía en que lo harás. Y todos nosotros también.

-Dorothy… - repuso sin contener el llanto que no detenía su cause –, gracias.

-Hasta más tarde, Candy. Trata de dormir… y ten fe.

Dorothy dio media vuelta y oró por su amiga. Candy entonces, aprovechó su soledad para abrazarse al hermoso regalo de Ivanna y agradecérselo donde quiera que estuviera. Lo que Ivanna había querido decirle es que siempre estaría con ella a través de las historias que le narró cada noche. No la olvidaría como no olvidaría a su madre. Ése era el secreto del amor verdadero: no se extingue con el tiempo ni la distancia. Se convierte en piedra, oro, hojas, agua, fuego y viento. Se vuelve todo a nuestro alrededor, se vuelve eterno.

* * *

-No lo entiendo – dijo Archibald, hastiado –. Esta casa es _inmensa_ – acentuó con ironía –, el jardín parece un bosque pero por alguna maldición… siempre me encuentro contigo cuando menos lo necesito.

-¿Qué dices?

La figura del heredero Cornwell, sentada en la penumbra que ofrecía la noche, se levantó tambaleante y caminó hacia el aristócrata.

-¿Estás ebrio? – Terry miró la botella que pendía de sus dedos y sacudió la cabeza, burlonamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres compartir?

La casualidad o causalidad reunió a dos rivales acérrimos en el jardín de los Andrey en plena madrugada. Probablemente nadie dormiría en la mansión, dentro y fuera, durante esa larga noche.

-No, gracias – respondió el actor –, y si fuera tú, regresaría eso a su lugar. Dudo que sepas cómo usarla.

-¿Dissssculpa? – Archie tropezó con las palabras y sus pies, y Terry no supo si reír o mandarlo al diablo – Ah, claro. Aquí el único borracho experto eres tú ¿no?

-Lo que necesitas no es una botella sino un biberón – consideró Terrence –. Vete a la cama antes de que te desmayes.

Archie comenzó a reír escandalosamente, lo que provocó la molestia del aristócrata. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que el mínimo ruido lo exasperaba hasta las pestañas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiota?

-Alguien quiere pelea – canturreó Archie, empujándole por el hombro - ¿Qué pasa, su majestad? ¿triste por tu partida?

-No vuelvas a tocarme a menos que no quieras usar tu brazo en un mes.

-No estés triste – dijo y volvió a empujarlo como un desafío –. Eres el héroe de la historia. Aunque desafortunadamente vas a vivir muy, muy, muy lejos de la heroína. Suerte para mí.

-Aléjate – Terry le devolvió el empujón, fastidiado. Se preguntó si él se comportaba tan estúpidamente cuando bebía. Quizás no. Había aprendido a beber desde que era un adolescente, así que se consideraba un conocedor de los efectos del alcohol, en especial, cuando se combinaban con la tristeza.

-Entonces sí quieres pelear – sonrió Archie y dobló sus mangas con torpeza –. Perfecto, estaba comenzando a aburrirme.

-Por favor… - repuso burlón –. Puedo tirarte al suelo con un soplido. Te embriagaste con la mitad de esa botella. Eres patético.

-¿Patético? – chilló Archibald – ¡Patético es el hombre que tira su vida a la basura cuando tiene la felicidad en las narices!

-No sabes nada.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¿Quieres callarte? – le pidió, lanzando una mirada fugaz a los balcones –. No hagas un escándalo por una estupidez.

Era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con un borracho, y Terry, lo único que no tenía era tiempo. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación pero un humillado y resentido Archibald, con botella en mano, se le fue encima. El actor, experto en riñas, evitó su ataque haciéndose de lado; y para evitar que lo intentara de nuevo, le puso el pie y lo tiró al suelo. Archie se estrelló contra el cemento, y la botella entre sus manos se rompió en mil pedazos. Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras la sangre brotaba de modo alarmante de su mano derecha.

-¡Demonios! – maldijo el menor de los Cornwell con el filoso cristal clavado en su piel.

-Patético - reiteró Terrence, inclinándose hacia él - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien, idiota?

-Me pregunto cómo sobreviviste a la niñez siendo tan imbécil – le dijo –. Aguarda aquí, llamaré a alguien.

-¡No! Déjalo.

-Estás sangrando por si no lo has notado. ¿O supones que es vino lo que te sale por las venas?

-Estoy bien, no soy un bebé.

-Tal vez la herida fue profun…

-¡Déjame tranquilo, maldición!

-Como quieras – farfulló –. Le diré a tu hermano que venga por ti. Yo no pienso llevarte a cuestas hasta tu recámara. No quiero que me manches la ropa.

-¡No! – ladró Archie como si le hubieran enterrado otra botella – ¡No quiero verlo!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Espero no volver a verlos! – agregó –. Añoro el día en que desaparezcan de mi vida. ¡Los odio!

¿Sería posible que lo supiera? A Terry le pareció una razón lógica para que Archibald se comportara así al mencionar a Stear. Finalmente el inventor había hablado de sus planes con su familia y esas eran las consecuencias.

-Solamente te falta patalear y ponerte a llorar – le dijo y le tendió la mano –. Vamos, te ayudaré.

-¿No ves que me lastimé por tu culpa?

-¿Mi culpa?, yo no puse esa botella en tus manos ni te pedí que me atacaras por la espalda.

-Da igual. ¡Déjame!

Terry observó un hilo de sangre deslizarse por la muñeca de Archie y luego alcanzar su antebrazo. No sería agradable la escena que vendría a continuación si dejaba a ese necio tirado en el suelo, vaciándose.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación, necesitas curarte eso.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan los demás?, especialmente yo. Lárgate, me siento perfectamente bien. No sé si eres sordo o terco.

-¿Yo soy el terco? – pensó el actor.

Y sin hallar otra opción más amistosa, el aristócrata suspiró hondo para después, sorpresivamente, lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula. Eso lo dejaría inconsciente al menos por diez minutos. Lo que más agradeció Terrence de su labor fue no tener que escuchar más alaridos. Con gran facilidad lo levantó en vilo y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Las escaleras del salón representaron la parte más difícil del camino, sin embargo, consiguió llegar hasta la habitación de Archie y depositarlo en su cama como si nada hubiese sucedido. Excepto por el puñetazo en la cara y el corte en su mano.

Buscó el baño y recogió una toalla. La trozó en dos y después de limpiar la herida, improvisó un torniquete que para ser el primero en su vida, funcionó.

Le sirvió poner atención cuando Candy, no hace mucho, le había hecho uno similar sobre el brazo.

-Qué… ¿qué haces? – Archie recobró la consciencia con una insoportable y punzante jaqueca. Terry le daba los últimos toques a su nudo.

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que no se repetirá.

-Me golpeaste… - repuso y se tocó la mandíbula –. Cobarde, ni siquiera esperaste a que me pusiera de pie.

-No podías ponerte de pie ni con muletas. Te hice un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-Te traje hasta aquí y espero que me lo agradezcas cerrando la boca. Me duele la cabeza.

-No pienso agradecerte nad… ¡ayh! – gritó Archie de repente. El actor había apretado la venda a propósito - ¡eso me dolió!

Terry sonrió con malicia. También puso atención al truco que Candy había utilizado para callarlo a su antojo.

-Me desconcentras, cállate.

-Cállate tú…

-Bebé – reviró y apretó más fuerte – ¿Tienes ocho años acaso?

Archie lo hubiera deseado. Tener ocho años y estar al lado de su hermano mayor y de su primo. Sus mejores amigos en el mundo; los únicos. Si volviera a tener esa edad, jugaría a que los problemas de la vida se solucionaban con pasteles y té a la media tarde. Ojalá pudiera regresar al tiempo en que todo era sencillo y los lazos de amistad eran para siempre. Con tristeza volvió a la realidad cuando Terry terminó de atar el último nudo.

-Será mejor que mañana te vea un médico.

-¿Por qué te importa?

-No me importa – le aclaró con frialdad –, pero Candy tendrá suficientes problemas con…

-¿Con qué?

-Buenas noches – dijo y se retiró con la misma serenidad con la que lo había encontrado en el jardín.

-Espera.

-¿Ahora qué?

A pesar de todos los desencuentros y riñas, de lo mucho que lo detestaba por no estar en su lugar y ser amado por Candy, Archibald recordó sus buenos modales… y algo llamado honor.

-Gracias – dijo a regañadientes, pero con sinceridad.

-Olvídalo.

-A pesar de que no me simpatizas – agregó –, lo que dije hace rato no fue…

-No querías decírmelo a mí.

-No.

-Lo sé – lo miró por encima de su hombro y sintió lástima de él. Stear era una persona honorable que todos apreciaban y querían. Particularmente, Archibald –. Despídeme de tu hermano cuando lo veas.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-¿Decirme qué?

-No finjas que no lo sabes. Conoces los planes de Stear.

-Los descubrí por accidente.

-¡Demonios! – injurió Archie – ¡¿Por qué le contó a todos excepto a mí?!

-Porque la reacción de los demás no le importaba. Sólo la tuya.

Archie guardó silencio y lo observó desconcertado.

-No lo sé – el aristócrata se encogió de hombros -. Pregúntaselo a él.

-¡No! ¡No quiero volver a hablar con él!

_-Sé que mientes y lo haces muy mal _– Terry recordó las palabras de Candy y deseó que se las hubiera dicho a ese necio también. Tal como él, Archie quería ocultar su dolor con sosas palabras hirientes que sólo le causaban más daño –, Ten cuidado con lo que deseas – le advirtió – y piensa antes de abrir la boca.

-Tendrías que haber seguido tu consejo antes de hacerle esa promesa a tu padre ¿no crees?

Golpe bajo. Terry tragó con dificultad porque Archie lo hizo tragarse sus palabras. Desafortunadamente, él nunca había pensado con la cabeza cuando se trataba del corazón.

-Al menos despídete de él – sugirió el actor.

-¿Para qué?, ya no importa.

Archibald se preguntó si eso era lo correcto o haría más fácil la partida de Stear. Pero no quería facilitarle nada. Estaba enojado, frustrado y furioso con él.

-Sí importa – refutó Terrence –, porque despedirnos es la última oportunidad que tenemos para demostrar nuestro afecto…

Y sucedió lo imposible. Al menos así lo pensó el aristócrata al aproximarse a Archie y tenderle la mano. Azorado, su rival levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos.

-…o nuestro respeto.

-Estás… ¿despidiéndote de mí?

-Por la segunda razón solamente – aclaró.

Fue como si la mano de Archie tuviera vida propia, y con asombro, la vio alcanzar la mano del hombre a quien había despreciado desde el instante en que lo conoció. Tal vez no era tan malvado como pensaba. Tal vez era un chico como él, intentando sobrevivir con lo poco que tenía y sabía de la vida.

-Buena suerte – le deseó el aristócrata al heredero.

-Buena… suerte – repuso y se atrevió a agregar –. Oye, sobre Candy, yo…

-Cuiden de ambos. Tú más a ella, ¿entiendes? O juro que te encontraré y te romperé las piernas.

-Lo haré – refunfuñó Archibald – pero no porque tú me lo pides sino porque la quiero más de lo que te imaginas.

-Adiós.

El apretón de manos, el único que se consintieron, terminó, y de inmediato Terry salió de la habitación sin añadir otra palabra. Archie, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, miró su vendaje por otro rato. Un simple "hasta nunca" habría bastado para dejarlos satisfechos, pero Cornwell reconoció que incluso entre enemigos, el respeto al contrincante por su valentía era símbolo de honor. Y Terrence como él pretendían convertirse en ello: en hombres con palabra de honor.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo hice? – se preguntó el actor al cerrar la puerta de su alcoba – ¿Quién soy yo para decirle qué hacer?

Fue a su armario y recargó la cabeza sobre la puerta antes de terminar de empacar. Cerró los ojos, muerto de cansancio. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie y aún tenía que despedirse de ella.

-Sólo cinco minutos – dijo y se tendió en la cama, exhausto.

Decenas de ideas se agolparon en su mente como si hubiesen esperado aquella postura para echársele encima. ¿Su madre en verdad le ayudaría si se lo pidiera? ¿Tendría el valor? De pronto experimentó una profunda ansiedad. Si se iba con la sospecha de que existía una manera de evitarlo, y no la aprovechaba por desidia, no se lo perdonaría. Estaba resignado al fracaso y eso le resultó menos angustiante que descubrir la forma de salvarse. En verdad estaba agotado.

-Quizás, cuando haya hecho todo lo que me pida, me permita volver – quiso soñar – y entonces…

¡Idiota!, se dijo y estrelló una almohada en su rostro. Qué tontería se le acababa de ocurrir. Richard Granchester no lo dejaría partir ni en un millón de años.

-¿Y si escapáramos? – caviló por un instante – ¿a un sitio donde nadie nos conozca?

¡Fantástico!, ya podía imaginarse a Candy padeciendo hambre y frío por su culpa. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Trabajar de sol a sol para medio comer y medio vivir? No, jamás permitiría esa clase de padecimientos para la mujer que amaba y para sus hijos.

¿Hijos?, nunca había pensado en ello. Sonrió sorprendido al imaginarlos correr a sus piernas y abrazarlo fuerte. Esa pequeña pelirroja llamada Ivie le había despertado un instinto paternal que no creyó tener. Se convirtió en una hija durante algunos meses y no le desagradó en absoluto. Especialmente porque compartió esa responsabilidad con Candice White.

Si tuviera una hija le gustaría que fuese rubia, pecosa, de ojos azules y con una maldita manía por rasparse las rodillas al saltar entre los árboles. Pensar en ello iluminó su rostro; le hacía bastante falta sonreír y lo logró. Luego rodó por la cama y se ocultó bajo las almohadas.

-Si ésta era nuestra separación, hubiera preferido no conocerte – murmuró pero se desdijo de inmediato. ¿Perderse algo así por miedo al dolor?, jamás.

¿Qué sucedía con él que estaba a punto de sacrificar su felicidad por una promesa obligada a su padre?, nunca lo había obedecido desde que reconoció el desprecio en sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora?

-Porque lo prometí – se recordó con tristeza.

Su palabra representaba su honor. Aceptó una responsabilidad a cambio de salvar lo único real en su vida. Si faltaba a ese juramento, podría renunciar a él una y otra vez cuando se le antojara sin llegar a comprometerse nunca con algo o con alguien. Terrence quería ser distinto a sus padres y tenía que empezar a probarlo. Desgraciadamente el precio a pagar era muy alto.

-Al precio que sea – dijo furioso –. No me convertiré en mi padre ¡No lo haré!

Fastidiado se puso de pie y llegó hasta el armario para abrir la última maleta y meter el resto de su ropa. No había remedio, tenía que decirle adiós a su querida Candy dentro de unas horas y debía estar listo.

* * *

-Terry… ¿vendrás?

El reloj marcaba diez minutos antes de las seis de la mañana. Candy, sumida en sus pensamientos, observaba la danza de sus cortinas de seda, avivadas por el aire del amanecer. Las contempló en silencio y se preguntó cómo podría detener el viento entre sus manos y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Si era capaz de hacer eso, sería capaz de detener a Terrence.

-Déjame verte aunque sea una vez más.

El dolor de cabeza había cesado junto con las lágrimas y la frustración. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo vacío y exhausto. Apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida.

Sobre su cama, se encogió como un niño asustado y aguardó en silencio. Uno, dos, tres segundos y la manecilla continuaba su marcha. Ese maldito tic tac taladró sus oídos hasta dejarla sorda. Así era mejor. No escucharía de labios de Terry aquella palabra que la haría la mujer más infeliz sobre la tierra.

De pronto, la manija de la puerta se movió. Candy brincó sobresaltada pero no pudo respirar. Era él. Había vuelto. Cuando entrara por esa puerta, Candy descubriría si Terry se quedaría a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, o se iría para siempre con una valija en la mano.

Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas lo primero. Deseó escucharlo decir "Buenos días, pecosa. Baja, tu desayuno está listo" y ella correría a sus brazos y se colgaría de su cuello como Ivie lo hacía. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta vehemencia.

-Candy…

Si abría los ojos y descubría su maleta, se echaría a llorar como un bebé abandonado. Así se sentiría sin él: perdida, abandonada y sola. Completamente sola.

-Candy, ¿puedo pasar?

Terry no esperó su respuesta y dejó su maleta en el piso para aproximarse lentamente. Aquellos serían los diez minutos más largos de su vida, y no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivirlos.

-Sí – finalmente la pecosa se armó de valor y abrió los ojos de par en par. Allí estaba su maleta y allí estaba él, con su abrigo y bufanda listos para el viaje. Uno que emprendería sin ella, y sin boleto de regreso.

La esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla, acababa de morir con la oscuridad que le daba paso al amanecer del séptimo día.

-No has dormido – apuntó Terry y se sentó junto a ella.

-No pude – Candy le sonrió pero de inmediato sus ojos comenzaron a llorar dolorosas lágrimas de despedida -. Quería verte. Creí que no…

-Jamás me iría – le interrumpió, llevándose una de sus lágrimas entre los dedos –, sin despedirme de ti.

-No sé qué es más horrible – dijo y se le quebró la voz –. Despedirme o no saber que te has marchado.

-Candy…

-No me pidas que comprenda porque no puedo – le rogó con una intolerable tristeza –. Tampoco quiero escucharte decir que todo estará bien. Solamente…

-¿Solamente?

-¡Abrázame! – gritó Candy desesperada. Le decía adiós a la otra mitad de su corazón y no comprendía còmo podía seguir viva.

Era su amigo, el mejor de todos. Un maldito malcriado que podía burlarse de sus pecas cuantas veces quisiera. El intocable aristócrata solitario que deambulaba por los pasillos del Colegio a paso lento y cabizbajo, en busca de un lugar en el mundo. Su cómplice y consejero. El que la aceptó sin condiciones. Sin saber su apellido o linaje. A quien podía escuchar sin que dijera una palabra. Su dolor de cabeza, su consuelo y protección. El hombre que ofreció la vida a cambio de la suya y no pidió las gracias. La otra mitad de su alma perdida en el mundo desde que nacieron. Quién eligió amar y ahora, a quien tenía que dejar partir.

-No llores más – Terrence la estrechó fuerte sin importarle dejarla sin aliento –. Estaré bien.

-Promete que escribirás.

-Todos los días.

-Y que dejarás de beber y pelearte con todos.

-¿Beber? – el actor levantó una ceja, confundido.

-Tampoco fumes otra vez.

-Candy… – murmuró incómodo. ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviría sin cigarros ni alcohol lejos de ella?

-No hagas enojar a tus maestros.

-¿Qué no qué?

-Y no te escabullas a media noche. Es peligroso.

-Será mejor que deje de prometerle cosas a la gente.

-Es que – la pecosa levantó la mirada y la hundió en el ferviente azul que tanto amaba –, ya no estaré allí para curarte las heridas.

-Niña pecosa – suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de besar su frente – Valió la pena, Candy. Estás aquí y estás viva. Y mientras estemos vivos… quizás…

-No te vayas - le dijo repentinamente –, por favor.

-Candy… – el aristócrata intentó apartarla cuando se aferró desesperada a él – no lo hagas más difícil.

-¡No te vayas, no es justo!

-No te comportes como un bebé.

-¡No! – demandó sujetando su brazo – ¡Te ordeno que te quedes!

-Candy…

-¡Te ordeno que te quedes! – repitió con severidad - Yo gané la carrera ¿recuerdas? ¡Así que te ordeno que te quedes!

-¡Basta, no digas estupideces! – Terry recuperó su brazo y se alejó antes de que flaqueara y accediera a sus deseos.

-No dejaré que arruines tu vida por mi culpa – Candy se levantó de la cama y lo siguió hasta donde lo escuchara fuerte y claro –. ¡No te dejaré ir!

-Es mi decisión y me iré. ¡No intervengas! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Lo hiciste por mí!

-Cumpliré mi palabra pero lo hago por mí. No por nadie más.

-¿Una promesa injusta es más importante que tu felicidad?

-No lo entiendes.

-¡No! – explotó la pecosa – ¡No logro entenderlo! Te equivocaste, admítelo. Pero aún es tiempo de…

-¡De que me dejes en paz y aceptes mi decisión!

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? – Candy, abatida, se dejó caer al piso y golpeó su puño contra él – ¡Te quiero! ¿no lo ves? ¡Te quiero!

-Candy… - susurró y su corazón empezó a llorar con el de ella. De pronto, se vio obligado a darle la espalda para ocultar sus propias lágrimas, las que comenzaron a salir sin control.

_Temblando con los ojos cerrados  
El cielo esta nublado y a lo lejos tú… _

-Adiós, Candy… - el actor tomó su maleta y Candy pudo escuchar como se le partió el corazón en millones de trozos envenenados. Cada uno de ellos se enterró en su pecho y empezaron a matarla lentamente. No le importó. En ese instante prefería morir a seguir llorando su partida.

-Terry…

-Lo siento – Terry tragó con dificultad pero no pudo ocultar su propia desolación –. Lo siento mucho.

Si se volvía a mirarla, correría a sus brazos y no podría soltarla en mil años, así que se negó esa alegría y apretó los párpados como puños para contener las lágrimas.

-Terry… - dijo Candy a punto de aceptar lo inevitable –. Sé muy feliz.

_Hablando de lo que te ha pasado  
Intentando ordenar palabras  
Para no hacerme tanto daño, tanto daño y yo_  
…_sigo temblando._

Si lo hubiera insultado habría sido más sencillo, pero tenía que escoger amarlo hasta el final. Terry sintió que el dolor lo abofeteaba en la cara una y otra vez. Era real, se estaba despidiendo de él. Candy lo había aceptado al fin y le decía adiós con una sonrisa que ansiaba mirar por última vez.

-Lo seré - le prometió aunque sabía que era una mentira –. Tú también, Candy.

-Adiós – le dijo, mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar –. Gracias… gracias por salvarme la vida.

_De la mano y con mucho cuidado  
Os besasteis en silencio  
Donde no había luz…_

Si se quedaba un segundo más no podría irse, lo sabía y por eso, Terry se obligó a salir corriendo sin mirar atrás; sin decirle a Candy que no tenía que agradecerle nada, sino que lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario para saberla feliz.

Candy lo vio desaparecer como una sombra que huía de la luz del amanecer. No volvería a verlo jamás. No habría motivos que volvieran a encontrarlos y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta. Aunque estirara el brazo hasta arrancárselo del cuerpo, no podría detenerlo.Por eso tuvo que gritar con todo el aire de sus pulmones ¡Maldita felicidad traidora! La había engañado nuevamente y otra vez estaba sola.

_Y me hace gracia, tu manera de contarlo.  
Como el que cuenta que ha pensado, que ha decidido  
Que seguimos siendo amigos, y yo…_  
… _estoy temblando…_

-Te amo – Candy lanzó su voz al vacío, implorando al cielo que su amor se fuera con él - ¡Te amo!

_Y llorando, me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar  
Escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar  
Desgarrándome, suplicándote, intentando hacerte recordar…_

-Te amo – respondió Terrence desde el portal de las rosas con el aliento de su pecosa encerrado en su puño, y luego de guardárselo en el bolsillo, se marchó.

_Pero tú, solo dices… voy a colgar…_(2)

* * *

**Lakewood.  
Agosto de 1915.**

-¿Gusta algo de beber, señor?

-No – sonrió Stear -, gracias. Tal vez después.

-El carro comedor estará abierto una hora más, si gusta pasar. Pero llámeme si me necesita.

-Así lo haré, gracias.

Cuando la empleada del tren salió de su compartimiento, Stear se deshizo de la bufanda y sus anteojos. Sintió un tremendo calor en el cuerpo. La carrera que pegó para no perder el tren era la causa, pero había valido la pena. Quizás no habría tenido el coraje de esperar al siguiente.

-Candy debe estar allí – Stear miró por la ventana y aunque su prima no sabía que iba en el mismo tren que él, se sintió acompañado de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no quería encontrarse con ella en el carro comedor y por eso desistió la invitación de la empleada –. Glotona – dijo frente al vidrio que se empañó con su aliento –. Será mejor que aguarde hasta llegar a la próxima ciudad para comer algo.

Un tímido golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Se puso de pie, creyendo que era la camarera que había olvidado decirle algo. No quería comer ni beber nada. ¿Cómo se lo hacía entender?

-Iré después – abrió cansado –, no quiero…

-Stear… – Paty, sin aliento, con el cabello desalineado y las gafas en las manos se plantó con firmeza frente a su puerta – yo sí… yo sí quiero decirte algo.

El inventor estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared.

-Pa… ¿Paty?

-Stear, iré contigo.

* * *

**Notas (originales de uuuuhhh! mil años):**

¿Y yo? ¿Me puedo quedar un capítulo más con ustedes?, como dicen en mi país… la última y nos vamos.

Es frustraste, para ser honesta que de pronto nuestros personajes favoritos tomen decisiones absurdas, lo sé, y no entendemos cómo es posible que tiren a la basura la oportunidad de ser felices… pero ¿acaso no hacemos nosotros lo mismo? (de acuerdo, no todos) Nos olvidamos de lo sencillo que podría ser nuestro camino en la vida y nos empeñamos en complicarlo, hacerlo difícil, doloroso, rodear la pared y no escalarla. En un diccionario de sinónimos busquen ustedes la palabra "complicado" y quizás encuentren la palabra "humanos". Sin embargo, ¿todos podemos rectificar, y a veces a tiempo, no es así?

Gracias por leer, gracias de verdad.

Gracias porque por personas como ustedes (incluyo a quienes detienen sus actividades aunque sean cinco minutos por mi culpa y se quedan en el anonimato) valió la pena haber llegado hasta el final.

Es hora de que resolvamos muchas dudas y sepamos en qué concluye esta narración. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo para decir: Sayonara…

¡Itekimasu!… Arigato gozaimasu.

Paz… a los hombres buenos que van camino al cielo…

Emera

p.d. muchas gracias a ustedes dos… ¡si ustedes dos!, mis amigas, mis hombros, mi corazón.

* * *

**Referencias:**

1. Candy Candy Anime (Misuki & Iragashi). Diálogo extraído del Capítulo #99: "Separación en un día de Nieve"

2. Temblando – Hombres G.

* * *

**NOTAS ACTUALES**

Que bello que desde lugares tan lejanos como Holanda, o tan cercanos como la siguiente esquina, existan personas como ustedes que siguen esta historia y no se cansan. Aquí el penúltimo capítulo y espero lo hayan llorado... ejem, perdón, quise decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No puedo culpar a Terry, quiere ser un hombre de honor, y mucho criticamos a los hombres que no cumplen su palabra, ¿no es así?, el quiso ser distinto pero desafortunadamente el precio del honor fue el mismo que el de su amor. ¿Lo culpamos?

Gracias a quienes dejaron su review, en el siguiente capítulo les extenderé mis agradecimientos.

Nos vemos en el FINAL de Azul.

Emera-chan


	33. Azul

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**Azul**

**Lakewood  
Julio de 1915.**

-Candy, no puedes vivir encerrada por el resto de tu vida – dijo Albert y tocó la puerta con el puño por enésima vez.

-No la he visto salir de su cuarto, señor Andrey. Temo que vuelva a enfermar.

-No mientras yo esté cerca – afirmó el heredero y volvió a tocar – Candy, quiero hablar contigo. Tienes exactamente cinco segundos antes de que entre por la fuerza.

-Pero, señor…

De acuerdo, por la fuerza sería. Albert cumplió con la formalidad de tocar y aguardar el deseo de Candy, pero _si Mahoma no bajaba a desayunar_, no estaba dispuesto a esperar que llegara a un hospital para hacerlo. Molesto, metió la mano al pantalón para usar su llave maestra. La introdujo en la cerradura pero para su sorpresa, al dar un paso al frente, la puerta regresó a su sitio, golpeándolo en las narices.

-¡Ayh! – se quejó con una marca roja en la frente - ¿Qué rayos…?

Candy había atrancado la puerta con una silla, previniendo los planes de su tutor, y luego de cerciorarse que tuvo razón, su risa traviesa se escuchó dentro y fuera de la recámara.

-¡Candy! – exclamó Albert - ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Eso dolió!

-¡Eso te pasa por entrometido! – repuso la pecosa.

-¿Entrome…? ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Abre ahora mismo o te advierto que el castigo será doloroso!

-No. Y no me importa.

-No me conoces enojado, Candice White.

-¡Siempre hay una primera vez!

-¡Candy!

Dorothy presenció cómo William apretó los dientes y dio un puntapié en el piso. La doncella rió con disimulo dado que la escena, para ser sincera, le pareció extremadamente divertida.

-No es gracioso – la reprendió el joven patriarca.

-Lo lamento, señor.

-Quien lo lamentará será ella – concluyó y con paso firme desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Señor? – Dorothy sintió curiosidad por preguntarle qué tipo de método utilizaría para entrar a esa recámara, pero al ver humo gris salir de su cabeza optó por cerrar la boca.

-Bien ¿cuál es el balcón? – Albert contó de derecha a izquierda los dormitorios del segundo piso y al dar con el de la pecosa, sonrió victorioso. Ubicó el árbol más cercano que le sirviera como escalera y gracias a los dioses, halló uno perfecto.

Con gran agilidad alcanzó la primera rama para luego desplazarse hasta la cima y hallar el mejor sitio para saltar. Luego de respirar hondo, se felicitó por haber llegado en una sola pieza y se lanzó. Como un gato de siete vidas, aterrizó a salvo. Entró a la habitación y antes de parpadear para encontrar a su hija rebelde, una almohada se estrelló en su rostro como un pastel de merengue.

-¡Candy! – se crispó - ¡Me duele la nariz y es tu culpa!

-¡Albert, casi me matas del susto! ¿por qué entraste por allí?

-Debería preocuparte la razón del por qué lo hice y no el cómo – dijo y la encontró de pie a un lado de su cama -. Cámbiate inmediatamente. Tenemos que hablar.

-Me niego – respondió y fue al tocador.

-¡Candy! – Albert corrió tras ella pero la pecosa logró cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de que la alcanzara.

-Veamos como te las arreglas para llegar hasta aquí – canturreó pecas.

-Aunque tenga que hacer un hoyo en la pared, te voy a sacar de esta habitación, Candy.

-No puedes vencerme, acéptalo.

-Siempre lo he hecho y siempre… - Albert se detuvo, confundido. Candy no parecía agonizar de tristeza. Por el contrario, bromeaba con él. Trató de imaginar cómo serían las cosas cuando estuviera de buen humor – De acuerdo, tú ganas.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Que tú ganas!

William fue hasta la puerta y la abrió con la suficiente fuerza como para que Candy escuchara. Sin embargo, al cerrarla, tuvo la precaución de quedarse adentro. Se creyó muy listo para engañar a la pecosa y volvió al baño de puntillas. Si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Se arrodilló a un lado de la puerta y esperó, esperó… y esperó un poco más. Transcurrieron cinco minutos pero a él le parecieron cinco años. Impaciente, pegó la oreja a la madera para enterarse de lo que sucedía del otro lado del muro y volvió a esperar.

-¿Qué se oye? – dijo Candy, y echó a reír.

-¡Candy! – refunfuñó Albert y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Viví con quince niños o más en el Hogar de Pony, señor Andrey – explicó al salir del tocador –. Conozco de memoria todos estos trucos.

Candy le obsequió una última sonrisa a un malhumorado William y volvió a su cama para esconderse bajo las sábanas.

-Creí que te sentías mejor – dijo Albert y la alcanzó.

-Tengo sueño.

-Estás débil – apuntó –. Te has negado a comer y esa es la parte que más preocupa. Tú no eres así.

-¿Qué insinúas? – saltó la pecosa – ¿Qué soy una glotona?

Obedeciendo a su sentido común, Albert aclaró su garganta y optó por no responder.

-Salir te hará bien – insistió –. Vamos.

-¿Salir adónde?

-Bien, allí afuera hay un jardín al que nadie le ha puesto la suficiente atención desde hace tiempo.

-No me atrevo a tocar las rosas de Anthony – aceptó la rubia – Soy muy torpe con las manos y las haría pedazos.

-Anthony no usaba sólo las manos, Candy. También usó su corazón y eso tienes de sobra.

-Mis manos son torpes – le reiteró –, yo soy torpe… y mi corazón… - sus verdes ojos enrojecieron y sintió que le faltaba el aire – mi corazón…

-Basta de llorar – zanjó el heredero –. Levántate de esa cama.

-Albert…

-Hazlo o habrá serias consecuencias.

Advertida por una mirada feroz, Candy estuvo lista en diez minutos.

Para bajar al jardín vistió sus viejos jeans y un sencillo sombrero que cubría su pálido rostro del sol. Ambos amigos recorrieron los rosales cariñosamente tomados de la mano, hasta llegar al lugar donde años atrás nació la primer Dulce Candy. Una sensación de antaño se apoderó del corazón de la pecosa. Fue como si Anthony, reencarnado en Albert, estuviera de pie a su lado. Eran tan parecidos físicamente que si el heredero Brown siguiese vivo, se habría convertido en un extraordinario ser humano como lo era su tío.

-¿Candy?

-¿Sí? – murmuró meditabunda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.

-Bien, ¿qué opinas si empezamos aquí?

-¿Empezamos?

-Este lugar necesita renacer – aseguró con una sonrisa convincente –. Podemos comenzar por plantar una nueva rosa.

-Una nueva… rosa…

-¿Se te ocurre alguna en especial?

-¿Alguna?

-¿En verdad estás bien? – Albert tocó su frente como si hablara con un retrasado – ¿O sólo quieres repetir todo lo que diga?

-No, disculpa. Solamente pensaba en…

-¿En?

-No podemos reemplazarla.

-¿Qué?

-A la Dulce Candy de Anthony. No podemos reemplazarla. No existe otra igual.

-Lo sé, pero después de lo sucedido…

-Entiendo – repuso con una sonrisa fría y fugaz –, no he olvidado nada.

-No pudimos recuperar la rosa que Anthony te obsequió, Candy. Ésa era la última.

-¿La última?

-Estoy seguro que hay otro tipo de rosas que podríamos…

-No – dijo de repente -. No es verdad.

-¿Qué dices?

-No era la última – recordó Candy con emoción –. Existe otra.

-No comprendo. ¿Dónde?

-¡Yo la tengo! – saltó con una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho – ¡Yo tengo la primera Dulce Candy!

-¿La primera?

-¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vamos por ella!

* * *

**Nueva York.**

-¿Adónde dices? – Eleanor estaba a punto estallar en cólera con su interlocutor – quiero la dirección ahora mismo.

La actriz tomó papel y lápiz y prestó atención a la información que cuidadosamente le fue dictada.

-¿Saben de su presencia? – preguntó, jugando la pluma entre sus dedos –. Entiendo, muchas gracias.

La señora Baker colgó y aspiró hondo. De inmediato se dirigió a su recámara para hacer maletas y asegurarse que haría lo correcto.

-No esta vez, Richard – se dijo a sí misma al doblar y guardar su ropa en la valija. La doncella la ayudó apurada y desconcertada por su actitud.

-¿Señora? – le preguntó nerviosa - ¿Se siente usted bien?

-Mejor que nunca. Salimos de viaje, Emma.

-¿De viaje?

-Dile al chofer que prepare el coche en este instante.

-Pero…

-Encontraron a mi hijo.

-¿El joven Terrence, señora?

-¿Tengo otro hijo, Emma?

-N-no… disculpe. Que alegría – añadió, alistando el abrigo de Eleanor – ¿Dónde está?

-Te contaré en el camino. Apresúrate con tu maleta, se hace tarde.

-Sí, señora – asintió Emma y corrió a su habitación –, todo saldrá bien – agregó antes de salir -, usted ya no es la misma de antes.

-Por supuesto que no soy la misma – afirmó –, y Richard se enterará de ello.

* * *

**Lakewood.**

-Respira, no es tan complicado.

Archie obedeció su propio consejo y se tranquilizó al aproximarse a su hermano quien leía el periódico matutino en la mesa del jardín.

-No lo eches a perder – se aconsejó a sí mismo –. Di lo que quieres decir y cierra la boca a tiempo.

Esta vez lo haría bien, se dijo, y enderezó la espalda para aparentar naturalidad. Stear pasó la página del diario para mostrar por accidente la noticia que leía con interés.Archie tuvo que morderse los labios para tragarse una maldición. El encabezado de la nota fue bastante claro hasta para el vecino de enfrente. "Avanzan los alemanes hacia París".

-Así que todavía no te vas – dijo Archie y se sentó frente a él.

-Buenos días – le saludó Stear con buen ánimo - ¿quieres desayunar conmigo, Archie?

-Te imaginaba en un barco rumbo a Francia, no en esta mesa muerto de aburrimiento.

-Todavía tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de irme.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu testamento?

Stear sonrió para ignorar su provocación. Su hermano quería pelear pero no le daría el gusto. Le dolía que quisiera lastimarlo, pero más le dolía saber que fue él quien lo lastimó primero. No podía culparlo.

-No tengo nada que heredarle a nadie – respondió el inventor y volvió a su lectura –. Son otra clase de cosas.

-Ah, comprendo. Estás construyendo tu propio avión para irte por tu cuenta hasta París.

En un segundo esfuerzo por no prestarle atención, Stear permaneció quieto y en silencio. Pero Archie continuó.

-No, tal vez no es eso – el menor de los Cornwell estimó su siguiente frase hiriente –. Esperas que las costureras terminen tu nuevo uniforme ¿verdad? Supongo que es una ventaja que tomen tus medidas antes de que te vayas porque así tendremos listo tu ataúd cuando vuelvas.

Stear arrugó el periódico, molesto. Ya no pudo ocultarlo más pero se obligó a no responderle nada. Aunque para ser franco, quería patearle el trasero.

-¿Crees que todos tus inventos quepan en tu maleta, genio? ¿O piensas abandonar algo tan valioso para ti?

Cállate idiota, se dijo Archibald, pero no podía parar. Le dolía tanto y no sabía como expresarlo.

-Si dejamos atrás las cosas que amamos – continuó Archie – es muestra de que somos unos hipócritas. ¿No te parece, Stear?

-¡Basta! – exclamó furioso y arrojó su periódico al piso - ¿Quién eres para hablarme así, Archie?

-Nadie, eso soy para ti.

-Déjate ya de niñerías. No resultan conmigo. Sé lo que sientes y sé que…

-¡Que eres un idiota! ¿Eso también lo sabes?

-¡Dilo más fuerte! quizás eso te tranquilice y puedas dejarme en paz de una vez por todas.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Bien! – Stear se levantó de la mesa, harto – ¿Satisfecho?

-¡No! – dijo Archibald y lo imitó –. Aún tengo más que decirte.

-Lo lamento, tu tiempo terminó.

Fantástico. Allí estaba el resultado de no cerrar la boca cuando debía. Archie no deseaba pelear así pero no pudo contenerse. Su intención era decirle a su hermano cuánto lo iba a extrañar, lo preocupado que estaría todos los días, pero también, lo orgulloso que se sentiría al verlo volver sano y salvo. Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones se fueron a la basura gracias a sus incontenibles impulsos de bebé. ¡Demonios! ¡Si dejara de hablar con el estómago tan solo una vez!

-Stear, espera.

-¡Ya oí suficiente!

-Por favor, no quería…

-Cuando crezcas hablaremos – dijo el inventor mientras se alejaba de él.

-¡Stear!

Al verlo desparecer por la puerta, Archie golpeó la mesa, odiándose a sí mismo.

-¡El idiota soy yo!

* * *

**Washington.**

-¿Cómo dijo?

-El joven Terrence, señor. Lo espera en la sala.

Richard Granchester se sorprendió gratamente. Estaba listo para hacer un escándalo a las puertas de la mansión Andrey si su hijo se rehusaba a abandonarla. Lo cual era más probable que verlo aparecer repentinamente en la sala de su casa. No obstante, así sucedió y al constatarlo con sus propios ojos, creyó ver un fantasma.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – le preguntó a un malhumorado y cansado joven actor.

-¿Dónde esta mi habitación? – respondió sin contemplaciones.

-La mucama te llevará, pero antes dime…

Richard hablaba consigo mismo porque su hijo había concluido la conversación un minuto atrás. De mala gana levantó su maleta del piso y siguió a la doncella.

-Terry – le llamó con firmeza.

-No me digas así – el próximo Duque lo miró con una frialdad incomparable –. Nunca me llames así de nuevo.

El noble desistió de replicarle. Vivir con él, hablar con él o incluso comer con él serían las hazañas más difíciles que tendría que enfrentar todos los días. No obstante, lo lograría porque así lo había previsto y así sucedería.

-De acuerdo, Terrence.

-En realidad – agregó el ofendido – trata de no llamarme de ninguna forma. No me interesa hablar contigo en lo que me queda de vida.

-No crea que sea la forma para…

-¡No me importa lo que creas! – estalló sin importarle las consecuencias - ¡Dime lo que quieres que haga y termina con esta farsa de padre amoroso!, estoy aquí para seguir tus designios así que limítate a eso.

-Bien. En ese caso ve a tu habitación y prepárate para ir mañana a conocer tu nuevo colegio. Si tienes hambre, pide a la servidumbre que te lleven lo que quieras a tu alcoba. No me interrumpas toda la tarde que estaré ocupado y duerme bien.

Por supuesto, dormiría como un ángel del cielo en su nueva jaula. Terry evitó mirarle a los ojos porque sintió que si lo hacía, lo desconocería por completo y lo odiaría hasta morir. Candy era una chica con suerte, pensó. A él le hubiera gustado ser un huérfano de nacimiento de haber conocido a tiempo la identidad de sus padres.

Al llegar a su alcoba, se dejó caer sobre el colchón sin interesarle el destino de su equipaje, la comida o el maldito colegio. No importaba en lo que pensara, conociera, comiera o mirara, todo le parecía ajeno, molesto, ruidoso, opaco y odioso.

_Candy__._

Pensar en ella o no pensar en lo absoluto. Ése era el dilema. La cabeza le estallaba de dolor. Súbitamente decidió dar un paseo y luego de dar mil explicaciones a los sirvientes, guardias y demás trabajadores de la mansión, salió para hallar, después de varios minutos de caminata, un pacífico jardín público. Entró en él para intentar relajarse. Sólo intentar. Venturosamente, halló un lugar donde la sombra era deliciosa y se tiró al pasto.

Hacía tiempo que no hacía eso y lo celebró con un cigarrillo que sacó del bolsillo. No debería estar fumando pero le daba igual. Candy no aparecería de pronto para reprenderlo aunque deseó que sucediera.

-¿No eres muy joven para fumar?

Terry enarcó las cejas y miró por encima de su cabeza. Una sombra femenina se detuvo a dos pasos de él con la nariz arrugada y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eres tan niño que ni siquiera sabes hablar – añadió la entrometida – ¿leer tal vez?

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – inquirió de mal modo.

-Apestas – la pelirroja disipó el humo que Terrence le lanzó a propósito en la cara.

-¿Te parece?

-Y me molesta.

Terry enderezó la espalda y la observó con fastidio. Ya era hora de que lo dejara en paz.

-El que te moleste o no – le dijo – es lo que menos me importa ahora. Vete.

-¡Vete tú! – reviró la pelirroja y se sentó junto a él, reclamando su sombra favorita – ¡Éste es mi árbol!

-¿Qué demonios haces? – Terry sufrió un empujón abrupto que lo hizo emanar humo gris de las narices – ¡No es tu árbol ni tu maldito asiento! ¡Yo llegué primero!

-Eso – repuso sínica - es lo que menos me importa ahora. Aléjate de mí o gritaré.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo buenos pulmones – le advirtió –, y no los quiero echar a perder con tu asqueroso humo.

-¿Pero quién rayos…?

-Los demás no tenemos la culpa de tu mal humor ni de tus vicios – prosiguió con arrogancia –, así que ¿por qué no dejas de contaminar el aire y te vas?

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?

-¿Quién diablos te crees tú que eres?

-No me voy a ir porque _tú_ me lo pides – dijo Terry, rechinando los dientes.

-Imagina que soy alguien más y obedece, niño.

La sangre azul de Granchester hirvió como si estuviera sobre el fuego de un brasero.

-Si no te vas, te daré una buena razón para que grites.

-¡Bien! – lo retó con osadía – ¡Vamos, dámela!

-¡Karen! – exclamó una voz a lo lejos - ¿Estás bien?

-¡Estupendamente, Richy! – la pelirroja saludó a su amigo, sonriente - ¡No te preocupes!

-¿Karen? – Terry al fin supo su nombre y la miró por encima del hombro.

-Señorita Karen Klaise para ti – le aclaró con suficiencia –, no me llames por mi nombre porque no somos iguales o amigos – resolvió con la frente muy en alto – ¿Y bien? ¿te vas a ir o no?

* * *

**Lakewood.**

-¡Lo sabía! – vociferó Candy - ¡Allí está!

La pecosa corrió colina arriba sin descanso. Pensó que si se detenía a respirar, la imagen de la Dulce Candy que veía a los lejos desaparecería como en un sueño.

-¡Apúrate, Albert! – dijo pero no esperó por él – ¡Hola, Anthony! ¡volví! ¿Cómo estás?

Candy aterrizó junto a la Dulce Candy sembrada en lo alto de la colina de Pony; en ese lugar especial donde la dejó luego de la muerte de su príncipe para que nadie osara perturbar su descanso eterno.

-Tú estás bien – dijo tocando sus pétalos de algodón –, no te ha sucedido nada. Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-¿Esa es…? – Albert, con la respiración entrecortada, miró sorprendido el bello tesoro blanco - ¿Dulce Candy?

-La traje conmigo cuando abandoné la mansión Andrey, después de que Anthony murió.

-No lo sabía.

-¿No sabías que me fui? – le sonrió con extrañeza –, tú lo sabías todo sobre mí.

-No sabía que te habías llevado un obsequio – le aclaró.

-No iba pedirle permiso a la tía para hacerlo. No lo hubiera permitido.

-¿Y por qué la plantaste tan lejos del orfanato?

-Anthony puede ver mi hogar desde aquí – explicó con aire melancólico –. Prometió venir a conocerlo algún día… y yo quise cumplir su deseo a como diera lugar.

-Lo lamento. No quise ponerte triste.

-No estoy triste. El recuerdo ha dejado de ser doloroso y se ha convertido en uno de los más dulces de mi vida.

-Siempre sucede así – sonrió y depositó una dulce mirada en sus ojos –. Confía en que el tiempo hará su trabajo nuevamente.

-Llevémosla al jardín de las rosas – Candy eludió el significado de sus palabras y comenzó a trabajar con las raíces de la flor –, allí es donde debe estar. Cuando florezca la nueva estirpe, la traeré de vuelta.

-De acuerdo – Albert puso manos a la obra –, Anthony, ven con nosotros. Te necesitamos de regreso en casa.

* * *

**Washington.**

-Apágalo - demandó Karen por quinta ocasión.

-No – Terry, sobrado, exhaló el humo con desfachatez –. Nadie te obligó a quedarte.

-Odioso.

-No tanto como usted, señorita Klaise.

-No pienso irme porque a ti te da la gana.

-Peor para ti.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y miraron en direcciones opuestas, resueltos a ganar la batalla por la sombra más apetecible de todo el parque.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – inquirió Karen.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Para insultarte hasta cansarme.

-Eres toda una dama.

De pronto, los gritos animosos y felices de un grupo de jóvenes conviviendo a la distancia, llamaron la atención del aristócrata.

-¿Vienes con ellos? – preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Ellos vienen conmigo – le aclaró – ¿por qué te importa?

-Hacen demasiado ruido – antes de fumar otra bocanada, Terry se recostó en el pasto y se cruzó de piernas.

-Qué amargado eres, niño inglés.

-¿Inglés? – alzó una ceja, sorprendido - ¿Cómo sabes que soy inglés?

-Por tu acento, tonto. Cualquiera lo nota – Karen entrecerró los ojos y esperó su descuido para arrebatarle de la boca el cigarro encendido –. Qué horror, ¡apágalo ya!

-¡Dàmelo!

-Fúmate esto – le dijo mientras aplastaba la colilla con su zapatilla –. Al fin. ¿Tu novia no te ha dicho que apestas cada vez que la abrazas, inglés?

-Deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres?

-¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte? ¿animal?, al menos ten la galantería de darme tú nombre cuando te lo pregunto.

-Terrence – dijo sin más trámite.

-Bien, Terrence – le tendió la mano – ha sido horrible conocerte.

-Igualmente. Nada peor que encontrarte a ti y tus amigos justamente hoy.

-No son mis amigos, solamente trabajamos juntos.

-¿Trabajas? ¿Tú?

-¿Qué tiene de raro?, ¿Supones que no puedo por algo en particular?

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Asaltan a personas inocentes y luego conversan con ellos para torturarlos?

-Idiota – masculló Klaise –. Todos somos parte de la Compañía Stradford ¿la conoces?

-¿Tendría por qué?

-Somos muy famosos, grandísimo ignorante – dijo y alzó la barbilla con orgullo -. Especialmente porque Robert Hathaway es nuestro director.

-¿Robert qué?

-Hathaway… - repitió con un gruñido – ¿tampoco lo conoces?

-Me pregunto si alguien además de ti y tus amigos lo conoce.

-Por supuesto, niño inglés. Robert es un hombre muy talentoso, el gran director teatral del siglo. Es afamado en Broadway por crear estrellas de la nada.

-¿Y tu eres una de esas tontas?, quiero decir… ¿estrellas?

-¿Tonta? – rió la actriz –. Somos soñadores y aspiramos a tocar el cielo con nuestras manos.

-Por supuesto – dijo Terry burlón – ¿pero qué pasará cuando despiertes de tu sueño?

-Lo haré realidad – rebatió Klaise – ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es subir a un escenario y hacer magia?

-¿Magia?

-Magia al transformarte en cientos de personas que no existen pero toman vida a través de ti. Magia cuando puedes experimentar miles de aventuras que no imaginabas que pudieran existir – Karen levantó los ojos al cielo, extasiada –. Es extraordinario.

Terry la miró fascinado. Solamente en Candy y Albert había reconocido la misma pasión al hablar de un sueño o un sentimiento. Se preguntó si su madre habría sido igual que Karen Klaise al inicio de su exitosa carrera.

-Ser quien tú quieras – continuó Karen –. Ir a un mundo donde estés seguro y siempre haya finales felices… bueno, casi siempre.

-Puedes hacer lo mismo al leer un libro – rebatió el aristócrata.

-La diferencia consiste en trasmitir a los demás esa emoción. Provocar en la gente que te mira tristeza, felicidad, miedo. Lograr eso es… es… - Karen sonrió y miró a Terry con los ojos iluminados por la emoción – es algo que no pienso perderme.

Terrence no supo que hacer a continuación. Se había contagiado del entusiasmo de Karen y por lo mismo, sintió pánico. No atinó a decidir si quería salir corriendo o pedirle que continuara. La pasión de la joven actriz era exactamente la misma que él sentía al pensarse en un escenario, frente al público y contando una historia.

¿Él sí se permitiría perder aquello? Inconcebible cuando al imaginar su nombre en una marquesina, el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-¿Estás bien? – Karen lo empujó del hombro, preocupada de que el chico hubiera dejado de respirar.

-¿Qué?

-Pregunté si estás bien.

-S-sí… eso creo.

-Hablé demasiado, inglés – dijo y se mordió la lengua –, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata del teatro.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así.

-Soñé ser actriz desde pequeña y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no voy a desaprovecharla. Posiblemente estoy loca pero…

-Disfruta la sombra – Terry se levantó abruptamente y se marchó de allí –. Adiós.

-Gra… gracias – Karen lo observó desaparecer, preguntándose qué habría dicho que lo hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente. Quién sería y si lo volvería a ver fueron dos interrogantes que caviló por unos minutos –. Tal vez… – dijo sonriente –…nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

**Lakewood.**

-Eres como la peste. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, tú?

Candy se volvió a mirar a Elisa por encima del hombro con un espantoso dolor en el estómago, como si una mula le hubiera pegado una patada en ese instante. La examinó de arriba abajo, cerciorándose de que no llevaba un cuchillo de cocina para atacarla por la espalda y regresó a su labor con el rosal de Anthony.

-Te hablo a ti, maldita sirvienta.

-Pero yo a ti no – le respondió despreocupada.

-¡Sirvienta, mírame cuando te lo ordene!

-No me ordenaste nada, Elisa. Cállate, estás molestando a las flores.

-Tu asqueroso olor es lo que las molesta – dijo con un rechinar de dientes –. Largo de aquí.

-Elisa – resopló la pecosa – ¿por qué no me ignoras y sigues tu camino?

-El tío abuelo me pidió venir, así que te advierto que…

-¿Tú? – Candy alzó la voz y sonrió burlonamente - ¿Tú me adviertes a mí?

Candy se había enfrentado a un hombre cruel, despiadado, indolente, prepotente y vil. Un asesino capaz de crucificar a su propia familia. Además de eso, burló a la muerte durante más de medio año y cargó sobre sus hombros el dolor del fallecimiento de su mejor amiga. Luego, en sólo un par de días se había separado de las dos personas que más amaba, Ivie y Terrence, y compartió con el resto de sus seres queridos la cruda realidad que siguió a las consecuencias fatales de su aventura. Al reflexionar en todo aquello, Candy murió de risa al pensar que Elisa Leegan y su lengua venenosa aún le representaban un problema al que debía dedicarle más de cinco minutos de su vida.

En absoluto.

-Te advierto que esta vez Neil y yo haremos hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas al lugar de donde viniste. No descansaremos hasta que salgas de nuestra familia y dejes de enlodar nuestro apellido.

Candy suspiró profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones del aroma de la Dulce Candy. Se deshizo de su sombrero de paja y se puso de pie, encarando a su peor enemiga con temeraria frialdad.

-¿Oíste lo que dije o tengo que repetirlo, sirvienta?

-Te escuché, Elisa.

-¡Bien! – repuso con desprecio en los ojos – ¡Ya no tienes a tus amigos para defenderte, así que cuida tus pasos!

-No necesito a nadie para defenderme, Elisa.

-Bailaré de alegría el día en que la tía abuela se encargue de ti y te eche a patadas de este lugar que ensucias con tu sola presencia.

Candy bostezó con pereza y esperó a que la heredera Leegan terminara con su discurso.

-Quizás lo olvidaste pero – la interrumpió un instante –, yo soy quien se ha ido cuando le viene en gana de esta familia, Elisa.

-Porque eres una cobarde.

-¿Terminó, señorita Leegan?

-¡No! ¡Deja las rosas de Anthony! ¡No te acerques a su jardín nunca más!

-Ese punto lo aclaramos después de su muerte – dijo con las manos en la cintura - ¿O no?

-¡Aléjate de todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros, Candy! ¡Tú sola presencia ocasiona tragedias!

-Hoy no amaneciste de buen humor ¿verdad, Elisa? – Candy se miró las uñas mientras sonreía descaradamente – Vaya, mira mis manos, se parecen mucho a las de Anthony después de trabajar durante horas en sus rosales.

-Ojalá te hubieras muerto tú en su lugar – deseó la joven con vehemencia –. Sigue el ejemplo de tu vulgar amiga y haznos ese favor, maldita.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par y encontraron a los de Elisa como flechas a su blanco. Las pupilas verdes centellearon de rabia negra y sin pensar en lo que hacía, sujetó el cuello de su otrora ama. Elisa enmudeció, sorprendida y aterrada.

-¡Te diré esto por última vez, Elisa!

-¡Suéltame! – forcejeó inútilmente. Candy era demasiado fuerte para ella.

-¡Escúchame bien, Elisa Leegan! ¡Soy una Andrey y no podrás cambiarlo nunca! ¡No renunciaré al apellido y no me interesa tu opinión! ¿Esta claro?

-Ya… ¡déjame!

Candy apretó más sin notar que lo hacía y el rostro de Elisa comenzó a teñirse de un rojo intenso.

-Cállate y escucha – dijo Candy – ¡Cuando hables de Annie limpia tu sucia boca y pídele perdón por nombrarla! – la pecosa inclinó el rostro y grabó con placer el miedo de Elisa enterrado en sus ojos -. Todo lo que sale de tus labios es basura. ¡Todo!

-¡Ma… má!

-Sobre las rosas de Anthony – añadió sin importarle un comino el daño que le hacía – yo me encargaré de mantenerlas vivas en su nombre ¡Espero que esta vez te quede claro!

-Ba… basta…

-Una última cosa – Candy aclaró su garganta y tomó aire – ¡No me amenaces nunca más! ¡Nunca más! Si lo haces, en especial cuando esté de mal humor, atente a las consecuencias.

-No puedo… respirar…

-¡Déjame en paz, Elisa! – exigió White, harta –, ¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡Candy! – Archie corrió hacia ellas al ver la escena y las separó de inmediato –. Está bien. Suéltala. No vale la pena.

La furia de Candy se desvaneció a medida que se separó de Elisa. Luego de unos segundos, se percató de la tontería que había cometido y retrocedió en silencio. Elisa cayó de rodillas al piso, envuelta en un ataque de tos y más asustada que si hubiese sido lanzada desde un tercer piso.

-Candy, ¿te sientes bien? – Archie se aproximó a ella, inquieto por su palidez.

-¡Asesina! – dijo Elisa al recuperar la voz - ¡Trataste de matarme, maldita!

-Cuando intente matarte – murmuró la pecosa –, lo sabrás.

-Vete, Elisa – intervino Archibald –. Sabes que no eres bienvenida en esta casa.

-¡Yo soy parte de esta familia! – reviró Leegan – ¡Ella es la intrusa! ¿Cómo puedes preferirla sobre mí?

-¡Vete ya o la próxima vez no intervendré para ayudarte!

-¿Por qué? – Elisa sollozó lágrimas de odio - ¿Por qué siempre la prefirieron a ella? ¿Por qué?

Archie la miró desconcertado. Elisa acababa de decirle la raíz de su odio hacia Candy y él jamás lo había notado. Sin embargo, la culpabilidad que pudo sentir por no estimar a Elisa de la misma forma que estimaba a Candy se redujo a un simple malestar pasajero. La pecosa se ganó el cariño de todos sin pedir nada a cambio, no así Elisa, que lo demandaba como si fuese obligación de los demás amarla.

-A mí jamás me trataron como a ella ¡Nunca!

-Porque ella no es como tú, Elisa – le dijo –. Solamente has recibido de nosotros lo que nos diste y lamento que sea tan poco. Si fueras distinta…

-¡Si antes no supliqué por su cariño no empezaré ahora! – la heredera se puso de pie y miró a ambos con profundo rencor – ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio!

Archie y Candy no esperaban más de ella. Odiar era su sentimiento favorito y viviría con él hasta que corrigiera el error en su corazón. La vieron llorar con amargura mientras se dirigía a la salida y desaparecía. ¿Por qué los odiaba tanto?, se preguntaron con inocencia ¿Quizás porque de igual manera los había amado? Del amor al odio existía un simple paso. Tal vez Elisa, desdeñada y herida, alguna vez tuvo que darlo.

* * *

**Washington.**

-De haber sabido que estabas aquí – Eleanor sonrió feliz al encontrarse con un buen amigo en la recepción de su hotel – Robert Hathaway ¿Cómo estás?

-No tan bien como tú, Eleanor – correspondió con galantería y besó su mano – te ves espléndida.

-¿Te parece?, tal vez sea la maternidad.

-La… ¿maternidad? – Robert la miró perplejo.

-No pongas esa cara – dijo la actriz, divertida – no estoy embarazada si eso piensas. Me refiero a mi hijo Terry. Estamos juntos de nuevo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Terrence Granchester?, supuse que vivía con su padre.

-Eso terminó – afirmó gustosa –. Me encantaría presentártelo. ¿Te quedarás unos días más en la ciudad?

-Sí, los chicos y yo nos quedaremos otra semana. Vinimos por una gira breve antes de terminar el verano.

-¡Maravilloso! Terry y tú se llevarán muy bien. Es tú próximo descubrimiento. Te lo aseguro.

-No me digas que intenta seguir los pasos de su madre.

-Desde que dejó la cuna – dijo orgullosa y con una sonrisa brillante –. Te lo demostrará con su talento.

-Es una grata sorpresa que el apellido Baker pueda continuar en los escenarios por varios años más.

-Lo sé y así será. Ahora tendrás que disculparme pero tengo prisa. Voy a encontrarme con él y si llego tarde se pondrá furioso. Es puntual como buen inglés. Pero cenemos mañana aquí en el restaurante. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Es una cita?

-Jamás podría decirle que no a Eleanor Baker.

-Eres un adulador – repuso con una gloriosa sonrisa –, pero dices la verdad.

Los viejos amigos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo de amistad antes de que Eleanor saliera a toda prisa para saldar una deuda con la vida y evitar que la historia de su hijo se repitiera.

En esta ocasión no lo vería partir envuelta en llanto. Esta vez no soltaría la mano de su hijo y estaría con él por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Lakewood.**

-Fue una tontería – se disculpó Candy, cabizbaja – lo siento.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte – la animó Archibald –. Yo tuve mis dudas sobre intervenir o no. Lo estaba disfrutando.

-Archie – dijo alarmada –. No fue correcto. No sé que me sucedió.

-Reaccionaste como un simple ser humano herido – opinó al sentarse junto a ella frente al rosal – pero quizás tengas que escoger tus batallas y una forma menos ruda de ganarlas.

-¿Ruda? – Candy abrió los ojos como platos – ¿Y tú dices eso? ¿El chico que se bate a golpes cada vez que hieren su orgullo?

-De acuerdo, no soy un ejemplo de serenidad pero… - Archibald miró a su prima con seriedad –…la estabas lastimando y no te diste cuenta.

-Lo sé y creo que debo disculparme. Pero cuando habló acerca Annie, no pude…

-¿Qué dijo sobre ella?

Candy escondió la mirada y evitó la respuesta.

-¿Será cierto, Archie?

-¿Qué es cierto?

-Que mi presencia ocasiona desgracias a esta familia.

-Candy…

-¿Tú lo crees?

-No. ¿Tú sí?

-A veces pienso que…

-Que deberías alimentarte mejor – la interrumpió una voz conocida a sus espaldas –. Eso pienso yo. ¿Te has visto la cara? Estás pálida como esa rosa de allí.

De inmediato, Archie y Candy se pusieron de pie para reconocer al hombre que entró abruptamente en la conversación.

-Siento interrumpirlos.

-Berth – Candy se alegró de verlo y lo recibió con un abrazo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a despedirme. No lo hice adecuadamente la última vez que nos vimos.

-Buenos días – le saludó Archie –. Los dejaré a solas para que conversen libremente.

-Gracias, Archibald.

-Gracias, Archie – Candy despidió a su primo con una sonrisa y luego se colgó del brazo del príncipe inglés.

-Estás demasiado delgada y pálida, Candy – Berth rozó su mejilla con preocupación - ¿Tan mal te tratan aquí? Creo que tendré que secuestrarte y llevarte a mi castillo – agregó – ¿Aceptas?

-Lo siento, pero únicamente puedo conceder un secuestro por año y por familia.

Berth se dio cuenta de la tontería que había dicho y súbitamente borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No pongas esa cara – dijo la pecosa –, era una broma. Sé que no lo dijiste a propósito.

-Lo siento, Candy. Abrí la boca sin pensar.

-Olvídalo ¿Cuándo te irás?

-En treinta minutos. Siento la premura.

-¿Treinta minutos?

-Para ser exactos – dijo el príncipe y consultó su reloj de bolsillo – veintiocho.

-Es muy poco tiempo.

-Es suficiente para que tú y yo tengamos una seria conversación.

* * *

**Washington.**

-No tengo tiempo. Regresa después.

-Quiero hablar contigo – insistió Terrence frente al escritorio de su padre.

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo. Además, dijiste que no te interesaba hablar conmigo en lo absoluto.

-Escúchame, maldita sea.

-Cuida tu lenguaje. Hablaremos durante la cena, ahora no.

-¡Es importante!

-¡Para mí no! ¡Sal de aquí!

-¿No puedes concederme un minuto de tu tiempo? ¿Soy tan insignificante para ti?

-¡Ya te he dado el suficiente, Terrence! – le dijo con reproche – ¡Les dediqué a ti y a tu amiga un tiempo demasiado valioso!

-¡Yo no te lo pedí! ¡Fuiste tú quien decidió intervenir y cobrarme por ello!

-Lo hice para salvarte del escándalo. ¡Mi hijo no iba a terminar en prisión por culpa de una sirvienta!

-¡No hables así de ella!

-Terry, será mejor que te vayas antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-¡No me llames así! – le recordó con fiereza – ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así!

-¡Fuera!

-No siempre vas a ganar… - masculló con rencor – ¡No lo harás!

Terry sabía que el intento de conversación terminaría de ese modo pero apostó su último gramo de esperanza. Mismo que, por supuesto, finalizó en la basura. Al salir del estudio recargó la espalda sobre el muro, confuso. Imaginó que su padre, el hombre que de alguna forma lo amaba, lo escucharía por primera vez al hablar de lo que más amaba: el teatro. Si lo hacía con la misma pasión con la que lo hizo Karen Klaise, lo convencería. Pero no pudo alcanzar su gélido corazón… y luego se preguntó si acaso tendría uno.

-Haz lo correcto para ti – evocó las palabras de Albert camino a su habitación. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle por enésima vez – Lo correcto fue salvarla – se dijo.

_¡Ya te he dado el suficiente, Terrence! ¡Les dediqué a ti y a tu amiga un tiempo demasiado valioso!_

-¿Tiempo valioso? – se preguntó – ¿Cuánto costará cada minuto de su tiempo para poder comprárselo?

Al entrar a su habitación, cerró con llave y se recostó cansadamente para amainar las punzadas en su sien. Un cúmulo de voces se agolparon en sus oídos y los recuerdos de conversaciones pasadas aparecieron de manera desordenada.

_-¿Le pediste ayuda? _– le había preguntado Albert en el balcón – _¿Por eso vino?_

_-No fui yo quien se la pidió._

_-Sé que habló con el Rey a mediodía. Supuse que…_

_-¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_-Berth llamó. Mañana, él y su hermano acompañados de su padre vendrán a visitarnos._

Esa charla con William Andrey rondó sus pensamientos por varios minutos. Había algo extraño en ella. Algo inquietante que no podía descifrar con precisión.

_-Sé que habló con el Rey a mediodía. Supuse que…_

Terry estudió aquella respuesta como si una voz en su interior le obligara a poner absoluta atención.

-Mi padre habló con el Rey al mediodía – repitió en voz alta –… al mediodía. ¿Al mediodía?

Eso era. En eso no había puesto atención a tiempo. El aristócrata se levantó abruptamente de la cama, exaltado.

-Yo hablé con él hasta esa noche – repasó de memoria –… y dijo que me ayudaría si yo…

En un chasquido, Terrence ató cabos. Había sido engañado y cayó en la trampa.

-¡Mintió! ¡Habló con él antes que conmigo!

No podía creerlo. Caminó alrededor de su habitación como un animal en cautiverio; encerrado en una jaula, atraído con engaños.

-Lo sabía – sonrió con incredulidad – él intervino antes de que yo le prometiera algo ¡Y acepté sin saberlo, maldición!

En su camino, arrojó todo cuanto pudo al piso y pateó los muebles hasta cansarse.

-Pude haberle dicho que no y aún así Candy estaría a salvo – aceptó con frustración – ¡Me hizo creer que todo dependía de mí! ¡Mentiroso!

El ilustre Duque de Granchester lo había engañado una vez más. Sin embargo, Terry se culpó por permitírselo. No lo haría nuevamente. Hablaría con él y le sacaría la verdad a como diera lugar. Decidido, salió de su alcoba para atravesar la mansión y llegar hasta el estudio nuevamente. No obstante, al atravesar el recibidor, halló con asombro a un visitante inesperado.

-Me alegra que estés en casa – Eleanor Baker sonrió a su hijo y se acercó a él con serenidad –. Éste buen hombre – dijo y señaló al mayordomo – intentó negármelo pero escuchamos todo lo que rompiste en tu habitación, así que fue inútil.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eleanor?

-Es la misma pregunta que yo te hago – dijo Richard al encontrarse con ambos - ¿Qué buscas aquí, Eleanor?

-A mi hijo. Eso es todo.

-¿Tu hijo? – inquirió Richard, burlón –. Lo siento, creo que te equivocaste de dirección. Aquí no se existe nadie a quien puedas llamar así.

-Hijo – la actriz lo ignoró y sujetó la mano de un desconcertado Terrence – empaca tus cosas. Nos vamos a casa.

* * *

**Lakewood.**

-Es increíble – dijo Albert boquiabierto - ¿Tú lo hiciste, Stear?

-Me alegra que te guste, tío.

-Es hermosa. No podría no gustarle a alguien.

-¿Crees que por lo menos le gustará a Candy?

-Saltará de emoción al verla. Es encantadora.

-Aún no termino los detalles – explicó el inventor, recuperando su nuevo invento – pero quise que fueras el primero en verlo.

-Es un honor, Stear – William palmeó su hombro, agradecido.

-Esto puede ser lo último que haga – murmuró con preocupación.

-Eso diría exactamente Archie.

-Es verdad – aceptó y se rascó la cabeza –. Supongo que el pesimismo viene de familia.

-No te será útil en Europa. Deja todo atrás excepto tu esperanza, sobrino. Y por favor, promete que te cuidarás.

-Lo prometo, señor.

-Y bien, ¿cómo vas a llamar a tu nuevo invento?

-Te presento – respondió con orgullo – a mi caja de la felicidad.

* * *

-_Maintenant ou Jamais__._

-¿Cómo?

-Es un dicho francés, Candy – aclaró Berth y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Qué significa?

-Ahora o nunca.

-No comprendo por qué me lo dices.

-Por varias razones – dijo –. La primera, eso fue lo que pensé al enfrentarme a Edward. Si no enmendaba mis errores a tiempo y hacía algo por Ivanna lo lamentaría para siempre.

-Afortunadamente ya no tienes nada que lamentar. Ivie es inmensamente feliz gracias a ti.

-Hice muy poco. El crédito es todo suyo, señorita Andrey. Estuviste en el lugar e instante precisos.

-Terry también estuvo con… - Candy se calló de pronto, cuando le fue doloroso continuar.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada.

-Tú y tus amigos vivieron los días más difíciles de su vida. No puedo compensar todo lo que hicieron para ayudarte. Eso incluye, por supuesto, a Terrence Granchester.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?, Albert prepara el mejor té inglés que…

-De eso quiero hablarte, Candy. No finjas que no me escuchaste.

-El té es lo único que puedo servir correctamente. No así fingir que no escuché nada.

-Hablemos un minuto de él, por favor.

-No quiero – dijo con su corazón encogido –. No puedo ahora.

-No hablaré mucho, tengo quince minutos nada más.

-Terry se fue – Candy tragó con dificultad y contuvo gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos –. no pude impedirlo. Así lo decidió y… ¡Bruto! ¡Le rogué que se quedara pero no me escuchó!

Berth la abrazó fuerte mientras ella derretía su tristeza con el llanto.

-No me gusta verte llorar pero sé que lo necesitas.

-¡Le supliqué que no se fuera!

-Lo sé. No puedo imaginar algo distinto.

-Quería que se quedara conmigo ¡pero se fue! – Candy escondió el rostro en su pecho, desconsolada.

-Candy, mírame.

-No puedo.

-Inténtalo.

Candy obedeció lentamente la orden, llevada por la ternura de su voz.

-Si Terry no pudo quedarse a tu lado ¿por qué no te fuiste con él?

-¿Irme con él?

-No eres alguien que espere que el mundo toque a su puerta para salir a vivir en él.

-No supe qué era lo correcto, Berth. Él dijo que no volveríamos a vernos nunca y yo…

-¿Y tú?

-Respeté su deseo.

-Mentira, tuviste miedo. Pero no te culpo, ahora lo importante es que dejes de sufrir y hagas algo al respecto.

-Terry no volverá aunque se lo pida de rodillas.

-En ese caso, ve a su lado.

-¿Ir? ¿A su lado?, pero su padre… no me permitirá acercarme a menos de mil metros. Me detesta y en cierta forma, lo comprendo. Además no sé dónde están y si me voy, tal vez Albert…

-¿Qué sucede contigo? – inquirió Berth – ¿Por qué de pronto tienes tanto miedo para buscar lo que quieres?, cruzaste la mitad del mundo para cumplir el sueño de una niña, y no puedes cruzar un par de ciudades para cumplir el tuyo.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Ahora o nunca, Candy – insistió el príncipe, pinchando su nariz –. Sujétate a la felicidad como lo hiciste con la mano de Ivanna para salvarla. Tú le prometiste cuidar de ella al salir de Escocia y Terrence no se quedó a mirar. Él te siguió sin pensarlo. Y lo volvería a hacer si fueras al fin del mundo.

-Pues, yo…

-No le des la espalda ahora que más te necesita – Berth tomó sus manos y la miró con entusiasmo –. Lucha por él y por ti. Sorpréndete con lo que puedes lograr si tan sólo lo deseas.

Candy escuchó cada palabra como si proviniera de su propio corazón. El que le había gritado desde hacía días para que le prestara. Sonrió con llanto en las mejillas y escudriñó la mirada sincera de Berth.

-Hablas como si pudieras leer mi mente – aceptó Candy.

-En ese caso – dijo y besó su mano -, estás lista para una nueva aventura.

-¿Qué?

-No es usual pero, ¿qué opinas si en esta historia la doncella decide rescatar a su príncipe azul?

Albert y Archie los observaban a lo lejos desde la mansión, y al escuchar la deliciosa risa de Candy se miraron el uno al otro, aliviados.

-Funcionó como todas tus ideas – dijo Archibald –, pero eso significa que…

-Que pronto se irá – Albert suspiró hondo y sintió la misma tristeza que su sobrino –. Parece que seremos sólo tú y yo.

-Supongo que no hay otro remedio.

-¿Qué tal un juego de ajedrez?

-¿Con un poco de whisky, quizás? – Archie esbozó su mejor sonrisa para convencer a su tío.

-No eres tan afortunado.

* * *

**Washington.**

-Asumo que es una broma, Eleanor – Richard Granchester rió de medio lado y miró a su ex mujer con desprecio – mi hijo no irá ninguna parte. Y si lo hiciera, la última persona en la que pensaría serías tú.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, Richard. Ni tú ni yo lo tenemos de sobra. Terry y yo nos vamos. Es todo.

-La última palabra es mía, Eleanor. No lo olvides.

-Asumo que es una broma – la actriz con desfachatez le sonrió y se limpió el polvo de los guantes –. Tus palabras dejaron de importarme desde el momento en que me traicionaste y te fuiste de este país.

-No había razón para quedarse – reviró Richard, desdeñándola con la mirada –. Tu presencia dejó de ser agradable y se convirtió en lo que en realidad eres: una enorme molestia.

-Bastardo – Terry estalló en rabia - ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así?

-¡Ve a tu alcoba! ¡Esta conversación es entre esta mujer y yo!

-¡Esta mujer es mi madre! – le recordó – ¡Y no me iré a ningún sitio que no sea lejos de aquí!

-Terry, escucha a tu padre – dijo la actriz y ambos la miraron desconcertados –. Ve a tu habitación y trae tu maleta. Nos vamos.

-Pero… - el joven actor tembló de miedo y excitación. ¿Podía irse? ¿Se atrevería?

-Terrence me dio su palabra, Eleanor, y si tiene el más mínimo concepto del honor, él…

-¡Oh, basta ya! – la mujer cubrió sus oídos con delicadeza - Me aburres y tu voz es demasiado ruidosa.

Eleanor se paró frente a Terry con una determinación avasallante. A continuación tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, en el sitio exacto donde estaba su corazón.

-¿Puedes sentirlo, hijo? Es el mismo que hace años no tuvo el valor de abrazarte e impedir que te apartaran de mi lado. Hoy es distinto – le aseguró con ojos cristalinos y amables –. No te abandonaré nuevamente y aunque quizás sea tarde para decirlo, Terry yo… te quiero, hijo. Ven conmigo.

Al fin una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, pero era una lágrima de felicidad. Eleanor tenía la oportunidad de enmendar un terrible error del pasado y no la desaprovecharía.

-Confía en mí – añadió como si supiera que su hijo necesitaba escucharlo –. Esta vez no renunciaré.

El pequeño niño que había permanecido escondido bajo la dura coraza de un adolescente ingobernable, rebelde y antisocial, levantó la cara y miró a su madre con el mismo amor con el que la vio correr tras él, una década atrás. El aristócrata escuchó como aquella barrera de resentimiento se derrumbó bajo sus pies y sintió cómo su helado corazón se incendió de amor… y perdón.

-El único compromiso de tu vida es contigo – dijo Eleanor –. Te debes a ti y a nadie más. No serás condenado por buscar la felicidad – le insistió –, aunque creo que ya la encontraste.

Terry se cimbró de pies a cabeza, como si un martillo hubiese golpeado su cabeza. Se sintió ajeno a su cuerpo y abandonó sus emociones a la insensatez. Comenzó a llorar tímidamente, como si lo hiciera en soledad. De inmediato su corazón saltó de su pecho y se preguntó qué era esa sensación tan extraordinaria y poderosa.

-Todo estará bien, hijo – Eleanor acarició su cabeza y conoció sus sentimientos con tan sólo verlo – Nunca tuviste una familia que te lo dijera. Lo sé. Déjame ganarme ese derecho. Me esforzaré, lo prometo.

-Madre… - musitó Terry y en un inusitado impulso, la abrazó tiernamente.

-Estaremos juntos siempre, hijo. Te lo juro.

-Juras inútilmente – dijo Richard, cuya presencia había sido olvidada por madre e hijo – No podrás cumplir esa promesa, Eleanor. ¿O acaso has decidido decirle al mundo sobre tu hijo ilegítimo?

-Aunque te lo explicara – repuso la actriz –, no lo entenderías. Tú corazón no alcanza a comprender un idioma que jamás has hablado con nadie.

El Duque sintió una bofetada en el rostro. Iracundo y vulnerado en su orgullo se tragó mil maldiciones. Dio un paso para llegar hasta Eleanor pero Terry se interpuso en su camino. Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas que podrían haber fundido el acero.

-No vale la pena – Eleanor tiró de su brazo y le impidió avanzar –, vámonos, Terry.

-Da un paso fuera de esta habitación – advirtió el Duque – y te arrepentirás toda la vida.

-Está bien – Terrence miró de reojo a su madre y esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa –, Ve al auto. Saldré en un minuto.

-Pero, hijo…

-No tardaré.

Eleanor asintió y confió en su hijio. Atravesó la entrada y aguardó impaciente en el auto con su chofer.

-Creí que querías convertirte en un hombre – dijo el Duque – pero aún eres un niño. ¿Vas a faltar a tu palabra, Terrence, y te irás?

-Quise que fuera la primera vez que entre tú y yo se cumpliera una promesa – el joven caminó por el recibidor, impávido –. Pensé que la lealtad sería un buen principio en este _supuesto_ acuerdo justo, pero me equivoqué.

-¿Y dónde esta el error, Terrence?

-Mentiste – soltó con dureza –. Tu intervención para salvar a Candy sucedió antes de que yo te prometiera algo. No fue un chantaje sino una trampa. Jugaste las cartas a tu favor – agregó –, y yo no juego cartas con perdedores como tú.

Richard Granchester dio un paso al frente y abofeteó a su hijo con toda la fuerza de su brazo. Terry giró la cabeza pero se mantuvo de pie y firme. Le lanzó una mirada terrible al tocar su labio para descubrir un hilo de sangre que se limpió enseguida.

-Esto es sólo el principio – anticipó Terrence –, ¿así viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas?

El Duque entornó la mirada sin saber qué responderle. Supuso que los golpes y las órdenes no bastarían para ganar la voluntad de su hijo. Desafortunadamente, no conocía otra manera.

-¿Por qué me quieres a tu lado? – inquirió Terry – ¿Para lastimarnos eternamente? ¿Cuánto es suficiente, padre?

-Cállate.

-No me extraña. Jamás has querido escucharme. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿Nacer?

-¡Terrence!

-Lamento recordarte que no intervine en ese proceso. Fueron tú y ella los que se equivocaron.

-¡Basta!

-No es mi culpa haber venido a este mundo – reclamó con osadía –, así que deja de castigarme por ello.

Su hijo acababa de regresarle la bofetada sin siquiera tocarlo. Richard Granchester esquivó la mirada y sintió el rostro arderle de rabia e impotencia.

-No sé si te odio – continuó Terrence – pero no me gustaría averiguarlo y desear vengarme de ti – con tranquilidad se aproximó a las escaleras para ir por su maleta a la habitación –. Déjame ir – le pidió –, antes de que seas tú quien se arrepienta de tenerme a tu lado.

Richard reconoció su derrota desde el instante en que los brazos de Terrence abrigaron a su madre. No obstante, el chico le solicitaba su libertad. El Duque sabía que sin importar su respuesta, Terry se iría. Aquel simple gesto asestó la estocada final.

-Gracias - Terry murmuró la respuesta y subió a su habitación dando por terminada la conversación… y la guerra.

Eleanor se acercó a su hijo al verlo salir con su equipaje, una mirada pensativa y el labio roto. Fue inmensamente feliz y lo recibió con un abrazo emocionado.

-¿Estás bien, Terry?

-Bien – respondió parcamente y subió al auto –. Ya podemos irnos.

La actriz confió en que aquellos ojos tristes y taciturnos recobraría su brillo en pocos días; cuando respirara el aire de libertad que había recobrado por sus propios méritos.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche, Terry?

-¿Qué?

-Cenemos juntos. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

* * *

**Lakewood  
Agosto 1915.**

-Es hora.

Candy levantó su vieja valija del piso y abrió la puerta de su recámara.

-Gracias a todos por todo – dijo y miró por última vez su cama donde había dejado bellas cartas de despedida para sus amigos.

Un mes después de la conversación con Berth, Candy abandonó nuevamente la mansión Andrey con la firme promesa de volver.

-Espero no olvidar nada.

Una semana antes recibió una carta proveniente de Nueva York. Eleanor Baker firmaba el remitente y llena de expectación, la pecosa leyó las palabras amorosas de una madre que se tomó la molestia de enviarle un boleto de tren.

-¡Claro que olvidé algo! – se recriminó escaleras arriba – ¡La dirección de Ivie!

Con un par de sencillas frases, la actriz informó a Candy sobre la decisión de Terry. Sería fiel a su corazón y a nadie más. Candice pegó un brincó tan alto que casi toca el techo. La felicidad la compartió con Albert quien la abrazó como si lo hiciera con su mejor amigo.

-Tengo que escribirle y contarle todo lo que ha pasado – anotó en un trozo de papel la nueva dirección de Ivanna en Chicago y se lo guardó en el bolsillo – ¡No puedo olvidarme de cosas tan importantes!

Desafortunadamente, al día de su partida, Stear y Archie no habían arreglado sus diferencias. La tensión era evidente e incómoda al verlos juntos. Candy lamentó no haber podido ayudar, pero Albert le aconsejó no entrometerse.

-¡El regalo para Eleanor! – exclamó la pecosa cuando por segunda ocasión había llegado al pie de las escaleras – ¡lo olvidé!

A pesar de Albert, Candy le suplicó a Archibald hablar con su hermano antes de que la distancia entre ambos se agravara. El consejo llegó tarde. Stear partió el mismo día que ella, excepto que lo hizo durante la madrugada. La oportunidad de Archie se esfumó al igual que su resentimiento.

-Deséame suerte, Anthony – la pecosa sonrió a la pintura del pequeño Anthony y su familia colgada en el salón principal de la mansión y le obsequió un beso volado.

Candy no quiso que nadie la despidiera en la puerta. No quería llorar ni sentirse triste por la partida. Desde ese día anhelaba sonreír hasta cansarse, y luego volver a sonreír.

-Cruza los dedos por mí, Annie – pidió a su amiga al atravesar el portal y ver a Tom en su carreta, aguardando por ella.

Candy corrió a su encuentro y con un brinco audaz se sentó a su lado.

-¡Oye! – protestó el vaquero - ¡Me despertaste! No seas tan ruidosa.

-Deja de quejarte y apúrate o perderé el tren.

-Tengo sueño – dijo con un bostezo y estiró los brazos - ¿No pudiste haberte ido en la tarde?

-¡Tom Stevens! – lo reprendió como lo hubiese hecho su madre – Eres un campesino ¡Se supone que te despiertas antes del amanecer!

-Pero no para pasear o ser tu chofer.

-No me molestes – le advirtió con el puño levantado – y apúrate.

-No grites que me duele la cabeza.

-¡APÚRATE, APÚRATE! – vociferó la pecosa a propósito.

Tom se cubrió los oídos e intercambió una mirada furiosa con su hermana. La habría bajado de la carreta de una patada si no supiera que la pecosa le regresaría el golpe multiplicado por cien.

-Vámonos – masculló Candy, lista para la pelea.

-No hasta que yo lo diga.

-¡Pues dilo ya!

-No hasta que dejes de mirarme así.

-No lo haré hasta que nos vayamos.

-¡No nos iremos hasta que alejes tu feo y pecoso rostro de mi cara!

-¡No voy a quitar mi feo y pecoso rostro de tu cara hasta que no agites esas riendas!

-¡Entonces nos quedaremos aquí todo el día!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡Me gusta la idea!

-¡A mí también!

Ambos gruñeron como perros de pelea con humo saliendo por su nariz. Candy topó con la frente de Tom quien amenazó con morderla si no se apartaba.

-¡Ah! – exclamó de pronto la pecosa y señaló a la mansión Andrey – ¡Mira, una chica en bata de dormir!

-¿Bata? ¿Dónde?

La pecosa aprovechó su distracción para arrebatarle las riendas y arrancar al fin.

-Bobo – Candy rió divertida –. No es difícil conocer a los hombres.

-Chiflada – repuso Tom –. Pobre Terry, cuando lo veas dale mis más sinceras condolencias.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Vivirá contigo el resto de su vida. ¿Te lo imaginas?

-¡Insolente!

-¡Terry, huye antes de que sea tarde!

-¡Tom! ¡Te voy a…!

* * *

**New York.**

-Oh, no – Eleanor Baker cerró los ojos con frustración al leer la breve nota de su hijo sobre su cama.

"_Discúlpame con Robert. Volveré pronto__. Repondré los días de ensayo perdidos. Deséame suerte. TGG"_

-Fue a buscarla – dijo lastimosamente – pero Candy viene hacia acá.

La actriz guardó la carta y terminó por sonreír. No había remedio. Lo único que podía hacer era arreglar la habitación de Candy y esperar a que mañana, muy temprano, timbrara su teléfono. Terry refunfuñaría desde algún lugar en Lakewood, exasperado y molesto, preguntándole dónde estaba _su_ Candy y por qué no le dijo nada sobre la sorpresa.

-Es tu culpa por impaciente – murmuró Eleanor y salió de la habitación –. Esta juventud…

* * *

**Lakewood.**

A pesar de su extraño aspecto y ropas, Candy pasó un buen rato conversando con aquella chica que llamó su atención al pronunciar las mismas palabras que Berth: _Ahora o nunca. _No obstante, el momento de partir se acercaba y Candy se despidió. Buscó su vagón y antes de abordar escuchó que alguien gritó de su nombre. Giró sobre sus talones y esbozó una enorme sonrisa al descubrir a Stear a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Candy, Candy!

-¡Stear!

-Llegué – dijo el inventor sin aire –, pensé que no te vería.

-¡Viniste a despedirme, gracias!

-No sé cuando vuelva a verte – añadió con cierta melancolía.

-Pronto volveré… y sé que tú también.

-¿Lo crees?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿tú no?

-Por supuesto. Dale mis saludos a Terry.

-Le dará mucho gusto. ¡Ah! Y te traeré un regalo por venir a despedirme.

-Prometido. Será mejor que subas al tren, hace algo de frío.

-No, estoy bien.

Un breve silencio causó nerviosismo en ambos y se limitaron a sonreír. Aceptaron que esa podría ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy?

-No, nada. Pensaba que es la primera vez que podemos hablar a solas.

-Tienes razón.

-Stear – Candy acomodó su bufanda y quiso pedirle que hablara con Archie antes de partir. No era justo que se despidieran así –. Stear, ¿por qué no…?

La alarma de la estación anunció la salida del tren e impidió que la pecosa continuara.

-Bueno, me voy. Hasta pronto, Stear.

Candy tuvo que confiar en que los Cornwell resolverían sus diferencias y volverían a ser los entrañables amigos que eran.

-Candy – Stear tomó su brazo antes de verla desaparecer.

-¿Sí?

-Toma, esto es un regalo – el inventor estiró la mano y colocó su caja sobre la mano abierta de Candy –. Un invento especial.

-¿Qué es?

-Es la caja de la felicidad.

-¿Felicidad?

Candy sonrió y de inmediato abrió la cajita llena de curiosidad. Una dulce melodía emergió de su interior, tan dulce como la mirada de Stear quien la observó complacido.

-Es una caja de música – dijo la pecosa – ¡Qué bello, gracias!

-Cada vez que abras la caja y escuches la música, te sentirás más feliz, Candy.

-Gracias Stear.

-Sé feliz. Promételo.

-Stear – dijo y entrecerró los ojos. De pronto, su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho –, hablas como si fuese una despedida para siempre.

Stear respondió con una sonrisa y oró porque no fuera así.

-Adiós, Stear – dijo Candy al iniciar la marcha del tren...

-Candy…

-¿Qué pasa, Stear?

-Candy…

-¡Hasta pronto!

-¡Candy!

-¡Stear!

-¡Adiós Candy, adiós Candy! (1)

_Adiós__, dulce Candy. Adiós._

-¡Todos a bordo!

Stear la vio alejarse con cientos de palabras de cariño atoradas en la garganta. Supo que hizo lo correcto y agitó su mano antes de correr adonde había dejado su maleta. Corrió desesperadamente tras el último vagón y saltó con éxito. No quiso decirle a Candy que se marchaba con ella. La despedida sería más dolorosa al final del trayecto.

-Hasta pronto - suspiró asomado a la ventana – ojalá ambos volvamos algún día.

* * *

-Sabías que se iría, Archibald.

-No imaginé que lo haría tan pronto.

-Stear te advirtió de su partida hace casi un mes – el joven patriarca masculló una maldición – ¿Por qué elegiste reconciliarte con él justo hoy cuando decidió irse?

-Por idiota – Archie abrió la carta que su hermano había dejado para él y se dispuso a leerla - ¿Te importaría dejarme solo, tío?

-Por supuesto que no.

Archie siguió con la mirada a Albert hasta verlo salir. Luego desdobló la carta y después de leer la primera palabra, sintió un vació terrible en el estómago.

_Archie:_

_Te quiero mucho hermano. Decidí que fuese mi primera frase en caso que __decidas romper esto antes de terminar de leerlo. Sé que nunca cambiarás y me alegra. _

_No hay mucho que decir, en realidad. Mis sentimientos te los he demostrado a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Si te lastimé con mi decisión, te pido perdón. Mi cariño hacia ti es mucho más grande que mi testarudez._

_No estarás solo. Yo estaré contigo de alguna forma. ¿Acaso no has sentido la presencia de Anthony alguna vez?, así quiero estar para ti. Pronto hallarás a una linda chica que se enamore de ti. Luego me presentarás a mis sobrinos y jugaremos ajedrez para vencerte como de costumbre. Recuerda que no hay adiós porque nadie se va realmente. Nos encontraremos de nuevo, te lo prometo. Cuida mis inventos, los apilé en mi habitación. No pude empacarlos porque eran demasiados. Sucede que decidí meter el cariño que te tengo en la valija y no cupo nada más._

_¡F__elicidades! terminaste de leer la carta. Aprendiste al fin a pensar con la cabeza. De todas maneras, no dejes de usar tu corazón. _

_De tu querido hermano (porque sé que me quieres, grandísimo necio)_

_Stear._

-Grandísimo idiota… - Archie se cubrió los ojos para esconder inútilmente el mar de lágrimas que lloró su alma –… cuídate y vuelve pronto.

* * *

**Pennsylvania.**

-Hola, Terry… - Candy sonrió por quinta vez. La cara comenzó a dolerle –. No, es demasiado simple. Terry, ¿Cómo estás?, ¡Ay, no! – golpeó su cabeza de piedra – suena muy frío… Terry – volvió a intentarlo – ¡por fin juntos!... ¡No! Se horrorizará de lo cursi que soy – la pecosa rascó su nariz, meditabunda – ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo vea? piensa, piensa.

Era el enésimo intento y aún no descifraba las palabras exactas que recitaría al estar frente a él. No había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de él… pero quería hacer del reencuentro un momento inolvidable.

-Tu mamá me invitó a venir y yo… ¡No! ¡tonta, tonta!

La emoción de verlo y ser vista, de abrazarlo y ser abrazada, se combinó con un inexplicable miedo. Terry había resuelto quedarse con su madre en New York y a pesar de ello, de ser un hombre libre, no le había escrito una sola vez. Quizás su pasión por la actuación era más importante que su cariño.

-Egoísta – se reprendió a sí misma – no puedes pedirle que escoja entre sus sueños y tú. Vamos – se animó –, ensaya otra vez… Hola, Terry ¿me recuerdas?– Candy hizo un puchero y se abofeteó por absurda – ¿Cómo no va a recordarme?

-Perdone, señorita – repentinamente un empleado del ferrocarril interrumpió su concentración.

-¿Sí?

-Hay un problema con el tren y esa es la razón por la que retrasaremos nuestra salida. Si gusta, puede bajar unos minutos a la estación. Aún no partiremos.

-¿Cuánto tardarán?

-Diez minutos, quizás.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Candy bajó de inmediato y antes de seguir ensayando la escena del reencuentro con Terrence, hizo algo más inteligente: enviar un telegrama para Albert y Archie.

* * *

-¿Diez minutos más? – Terrence sacó espuma por la boca – ¡Llevamos aquí horas!

-Lo siento señor. Nos estamos esforzando para partir cuanto antes.

-No parece. Repiten la misma explicación cada vez.

-Señor – el empleado tembló de miedo y aclaró su garganta – ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-¿Dónde puedo enviar un telegrama?

-En la oficina que se encuentra junto a la taquilla de boletos. Yo le guiaré. Por aquí, por favor.

* * *

-¿Es todo, señorita Andrey?

-Sí, es todo – Candy releyó rápidamente las breves líneas para su familia y asintió.

-Ahora mismo lo enviaré.

-¿Cuánto le debo?

La oficina de telégrafos estaba repleta de gente. Los empleados sufrían por la cantidad anormal de visitantes en la estación de la ciudad de Pennsylvania. El tren que se dirigía a Chicago se quedó varado a causa de una locomotora descompuesta en el camino. De igual manera, el tren rumbo a Nueva York sufrió la misma suerte. Ambos, uno frente al otro, desplegaron una gran cantidad de gente disgustada que se vio obligada a notificar del retraso a sus familiares por telegrama.

Candy pagó el telegrama y besó el trozo de papel antes de entregarlo al empleado en espera de que esa simple caricia pudiera alcanzar a su familia.

La campanilla colgada sobre la puerta de aquella abarrotada oficina sonó nuevamente para anunciar la llegada de otro cliente. Era Terrence, quien ajeno a la presencia de Candy, buscó un rápido acceso hasta el mostrador. Una rubia cabellera que se distinguía en el otro extremo de la habitación le pasó inadvertida. Al mismo tiempo, esa feliz rubia con infinita paciencia para evadir ese remolino de gente, obvió la presencia de un joven inglés de buena altura y pálido rostro.

El destino los encontró del modo más sencillo posible. Para su mala suerte, ellos no lo notaron.

* * *

-Vine por ti, Terry – Candy había vuelto a sus ensayos dentro del tren –, no, no, así no… ¡Hola, Terry! Eres un necio ¿lo sabías?

La pecosa se soltó a reír a causa de sus ocurrencias. La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho y la tradujo en una eterna sonrisa que marcó su cara.

-No importa lo que diga cuanto te vea – aceptó, mirando a través de la ventana –, conocerás mis sentimientos aunque no pronuncie una sola palabra.

-¡Todos a bordo! – escuchó a lo lejos y saltó de emoción.

-¡Por fin! Aprisa, aprisa…

* * *

-Debí decirle a Albert que volvería. Tal vez Candy se ha marchado – Terry sacudió la cabeza con energía –. No pienses tonterías. Tiene que estar ahí.

-¡Todos a bordo! – la voz del empleado del ferrocarril sonó a gloria para el aristócrata.

-¡Por fin! – exhaló con pesadez y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la ventana – vamos, tengo prisa.

Parecía una burla del destino. Sin embargo, nadie reía. Ambas locomotoras, una frente a la otra pero en trayectos opuestos iniciaron la marcha. Terry pegó la cabeza contra el vidrio mientras que Candy manoteaba y hacía muecas tras la ventanilla. Era impensable que se tuvieran frente a frente y no lo supieran. Si llegaban a descubrirlo tarde, gritarían de furia.

De pronto, Candice accidentalmente chocó la cabeza contra el vidrio pero en lugar de molestarse por su torpeza, decidió abrir la ventana para estirar los brazos y respirar aire fresco. Aquel impulso distrajo la mirada de Terrence, que lo que menos quería, era ser perturbado en sus planes. En los de llegar a Lakewood en un pestañeo. Desdeñó la visión de un pasajero latoso del otro lado de las vías y regresó a sus pensamientos. No obstante, como si un furioso relámpago hubiese pegado en el suelo frente a sus ojos, devolvió la mirada a la chica que levantaba los brazos y sonreía maravillosamente. El corazón trepó hasta su garganta y le impidió respirar.

Los ojos azules del aristócrata fueron como un imán que tiró del cabello de una distraída Candy. Una voz salida de ningún sitio le ordenó a la pecosa volver la cara para hallar la intensa mirada de un atractivo joven cuyo rostro conocía bien. Lo había memorizado cuando reía, se enfadaba, dormía o la besaba.

-Terry – murmuró Candy y la sangre se congeló en sus venas.

Era él, a tan sólo unos metros, y la distancia se hacía mayor conforme las locomotoras aumentaban la velocidad. Candy gritó emocionada y Terrence abrió su ventana, desesperado.

-¡Terry! – Candy gritó con todas sus fuerzas y atravesó la distancia como si le hubiese susurrado al oído.

-¡Candy! – el actor extendió el brazo hasta el punto de querer arrancárselo, como si con ello pudiera alcanzarla y detenerla.

Un cambio de velocidades obligó a que ambos ferrocarriles frenaran de golpe. El inesperado empujón hizo tropezar a Candy y tirarla de su asiento. Terry pegó su cabeza contra la ventana y por un instante la perdió de vista.

-¡No! – Candy se puso de pie como pudo y corrió como nunca - ¡Aguarden, por favor!

Terry abandonó su compartimiento privado en un respiro y atravesó el largo del pasillo como si tuviera alas en los pies.

-¡Esperen, por favor! – suplicó Candy rebotando contra los asientos y la gente a su paso - ¡Tengo que bajar!

-Lo siento señor, el tren está en marcha – un inoportuno y odioso empleado detuvo a Terrence en su loca carrera y firmó su condena. El aristócrata lo asesinaría si le impedía bajar.

-¡Déjeme pasar! – le exigió con una voz que retumbo en todos los vagones y hasta la siguiente ciudad.

-Señorita, comprenda – otro oficial preocupado por su trabajo, hacía lo propio en el tren de Candy –, es peligroso.

-¡Quítese de mi camino! – vociferó la pecosa, preparando los puños y los dientes.

-¡Señor, es el reglamento! ¡No puede bajar!

-¡A un lado! – Terry arrojó al empleado a varios metros de distancia y forcejeó con la manija que abría la puerta de salida - ¡Ábrete, maldición! ¡Ábrete!

-¡Puede lastimarse, madame!

-¡Suélteme o lo muerdo! – Candy mostró sus afilados colmillos y el oficial supo que no bromeaba – ¡Apártese!

-¡Tuvo tiempo suficiente para bajar en la estación, señor!

-Si me toca de nuevo – sentenció el actor con los ojos encendidos – ¡Lo arrojaré por la ventana!

Terry al fin venció la cerradura y Candy tuvo éxito para salir luego de imprimir sus dientes en el brazo de aquel necio que allanaba su camino. Los dos arribaron a las escalinatas al mismo tiempo y se quedaron petrificados por el horror. El tren jamás se detendría así que la única opción que les quedaba era saltar.

We were strangers, starting out on a journey

_Éramos extraños cuando comenzamos esta aventura_

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

_Nunca soñamos que la viviríamos juntos_

Now here we are,

_Ahora estamos aquí_

And I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you

_Y repentinamente estoy frente a ti, desde el principio a tu lado_

Aunque la vida les fuera en ello, resolvieron cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo y saltar. Candy cayó como un gato sobre sus cuatro patas. Había sobrevivido a caídas más altas. Terrence por su parte no pudo evitar doblar las piernas al aterrizar y rodar un par de metros. No importaba, lo habían logrado. Ahora lo único que faltaba por hacer era correr a abrazarse.

Los carros desfilaron uno tras otro frente a sus ojos. Los trenes continuaron su marcha mientras que la próxima estrella de Broadway y la debutante enfermera se buscaron con la mirada a través de ellos.

No one told me,

_Nadie me dijo_

I was going to find you

_Que iba a encontrarte_

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

_Fue inesperado lo que le hiciste a mi corazón_

When I lost hope

_Cuando perdí la esperanza_

You were there to remind me

_Estabas ahí para recordarme_

This is the start

_Que éste es el comienzo._

Terry deseó haber podido saltar el alto y ancho de las locomotoras para llegar al otro lado sin tener que esperar a que pasara el último vagón. Los segundos los contó como años y tuvo que gritar de rabia. La emoción que sentía dentro del pecho era demasiada como para contenerla un segundo más.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

_Y la vida es un camino en el que quiero seguir caminando._

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'

_El amor es un río en el que quiero seguir navegando._

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey

_La vida es el sendero, hoy y siempre, de un maravilloso viaje._

Finalmente, los trenes abandonaron la estación y luego de aquellos minutos de locura, un tenso silencio envolvió el aire.

-¡Candy! – Terry vio la imagen más bella del universo frente a sus ojos. Era Candy, exhausta y sorprendida como él.

-Terry – su voz fue la caricia más placentera y el aroma más suave que había conocido en su corta existencia. La pecosa supo que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo cuando su delincuente preferido le sonrió.

I'll be there when the world stops turning

_Estaré ahí cuando el mundo se detenga_

I'll be there when the storm is through

_Estaré ahí cuando termine la tormenta_

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you

_Al final quiero estar ahí, desde el principio a tu lado._

Candice White y Terrence Granchester salvaron la distancia que los separaba y se miraron intensamente, como si fuese la primera y última vez que lo hacían. Sus respiraciones agitadas se combinaron y formaron una sola. Sus corazones hicieron lo propio y desde ese día, los latidos de ambos compartieron la misma suerte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se preguntaron atropelladamente y luego sonrieron divertidos.

-Yo iba… tu madre me…

-Quise escribir pero…

No podían ponerse de acuerdo en su turno para hablar. Estaban tan emocionados que sus labios poco caso hicieron de las órdenes de su cerebro. Entonces se callaron y esperaron un par de segundos. Candy asintió y se atrevió a recitar únicamente lo que su corazón le dictara. Al diablo con los ensayos. Bienvenido el amor.

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

_Éramos extraños, en una loca aventura_

Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

_Jamás soñamos que nuestros sueños se volverían realidad._

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

_Ahora estamos aquí, sin miedo al futuro_

At the beginning with you

_Desde el principio a tu lado._

-Hola – le dijo y se reflejó el profundo azul de sus ojos marinos.

-Hola – Terrence se aproximó a ella y la animó a continuar – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por casualidad.

-¿Casualidad?

-Sí – respondió y se encogió de hombros –. Aunque, ahora que te encuentro, tengo algo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué es, pecosa?

El rostro de Candy se enrojeció furiosamente y mordió sus labios como una niña a punto de confesar una travesura.

-¿Te quieres quedar conmigo… el resto de tu vida?

Knew there was somebody somewhere

_Sabía que había alguien en algún lado_

I needed love in the dark

_Necesité amor en la oscuridad_

Now I know my dream will live on

_Ahora sé que mi sueño podrá continuar_

I've been waiting so long

_Porque te he esperado tanto_

Nothing is going to tear us apart

_Y nada nos podrá separar._

-No.

-¿No? – Candy dudó entre abofetearlo o sufrir un paro cardíaco.

-Tú quédate conmigo – dijo y tiró de ella para recibirla entre sus brazos –, pero que sea por más tiempo – demandó –. Desde el inicio de todo. Desde siempre, pequeña pecosa.

-Es una promesa.

-Te amo – murmuró sobre su labios y selló el juramento con un beso. El mismo con el que había comenzado esa aventura, un día caluroso, vivo y verdadero… en Escocia.

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'

_Y la vida es un camino en el que quiero seguir caminando._

Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'

_El amor es un río en el que quiero seguir navegando._

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey

_La vida es el sendero, hoy y siempre, de un maravilloso viaje._

I'll be there when the world stops turning

_Estaré ahí cuando el mundo se detenga_

I'll be there when the storm is through

_Estaré ahí cuando termine la tormenta_

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you

_Al final quiero estar ahí, desde el principio a tu lado. (2)_

* * *

**Chicago  
Mayo de 1984.**

-Y vivieron por siempre felices.

-Maravilloso – dijo la anciana que escuchó la historia con una incansable sonrisa.

-Espero que haya sido así – Anne, la joven que había leído el relato, envolvió la mano de su querida abuela y le sonrió satisfecha –. Pero tienes que contarme el resto, abuelita. La señorita Andrey continuó escribiéndote muchos años después de ese reencuentro ¿no es así?

-Afortunadamente sí, pequeña.

-¡Dime que sucedió con ellos para escribir la segunda parte! – le suplicó.

-Lo intentaré, pero será otro día.

-Al menos dime si te gustó lo que hice.

-Sabes que siempre me han gustado tus historias, Annie.

-Gracias a ti pude terminar esta primera parte – repuso la joven con orgullo –, pero quiero saber más. Déjame compartir el resto de esta historia de amor, abuelita.

-Ya veremos – sonrió la anciana – ¿Y qué nombre le pusiste a tu libro, Annie?

-Azul – respondió la aprendiz de escritora –. ¡Ah! Mira la dedicatoria…

"_Para mi abuela__, Ivanna. La mejor __narradora__ de cuentos del mundo. Con todo mi amor, de su querida nieta,_

_Annie"_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Referencias:**

1. "Candy, Candy" – Misuki & Iragashi. Diálogos tomados del capítulo #99 "El reencuentro"

2. "At the beginning" – Soundtrack _Anastasia. _Interpretada por Donna Lewis & Richard Marx.

**Notas originales (hace mucho mucho tiempo)  
**

Gracias por leer hasta el final de esta historia, que en realidad aún no ha llegado a su fin. Los personajes continúan viviendo su propia aventura, estoy segura, simplemente la narradora, quien resultó ser la nieta de Ivanna, dejó de contarla.

Hace un año prácticamente que entré a este mundo. No sabía que podría cambiar mi vida tanto como lo hice, porque fue gracias a Candy que cambié la dirección de mi destino y ahora me dirijo hacia mares desconocidos donde afortunadamente, me llevo un pedazo del corazón que todas ustedes me obsequiaron cuando se sentaron a leerme, y a sentir, y a llorar, y a reír y hasta enojarse junto a mí. Ese placer de que al menos una de ustedes me pudiera decir "me gusta" "sigue" "publica"… esas sencillas palabras tenían el efecto que yo causaba en ustedes pero multiplicado al infinito, porque quiero que lo sepan, iluminaron muchos de mis días… los encendieron, los salvaron… me salvaron… ustedes me salvaron de una larga pesadilla… ustedes por reunirse todas en este candymundo que esperamos sobreviva "hoy, mañana y siempre" como dijo Kaoru.

Si alguien les ha dicho "qué rara eres" "que extraña cosa ves" "que infantil suenas" "no gastes tu tiempo en esas caricaturas" "que tonterías que lees"… quisiera invitarlas a sentirse felices, porque cada afirmación similar les muestra, nos muestra, que somos diferentes… y que somos muchas… y que no estamos solas…

La gente común y corriente no entiende, no puede entender que hay cosas que son más reales que un mundo repetido, cotidiano, esclavizante y esclavizador, triste y vegetativo.

Deseo con la estrella que todas las noches sostengo en mi mano, porque creo en ella, porque sé que es real cuando cierro los ojos y la hago aparecer con la magia de mi imaginación, deseo que se sientan felices por seguir soñando, felicítense por no haber traicionado a la niña(o) que llevan en el alma. Felicítense por no pertenecer a los "ordinarios" a los "normales".

Las personas que puedan ¿me harían favor de mandarme un último comentario, crítica o queja?

Me despido haciendo una ligera reverencia, colocando mi rodilla en el piso y agradeciéndoles una y otra y otra vez el tiempo que me han dedicado, no lo merecía, pero me lo dedicaron y con eso, cambiaron una vida… sí, si la cambiaron, la rescataron. Gracias.

¡Larga vida a Candy, Candy!

Emera

Mayo 2005

* * *

**NOTAS ACTUALES**

Hace tres años terminé esta historia, y hoy concluí su edición. Espero que les haya gustado este buen esfuerzo. Lo que escribí en las notas originales es verdad y continúo creyéndolo. Sin embargo, hasta esas notas están horriblemente mal redactadas. !Je!

Disculpen algún dedazo o falta de ortografía. Estoy contenta de que al fin haya terminado con esta edición para poder tirarme un clavado a mi fic principal, Yume. Créanme que terminar con esto me hacen sentir más aliviada.

Le tengo mucho cariño a este fic porque fue el primero. Lo envuelvo entonces y se los obsequio con la confianza de que sabrán utilizarlo en el momento preciso. Fue el mejor final al menos para mí, no quise cambiar el original y me apego a la belleza del anime: el No final. Lo que sigue de la historia ustedes lo construyen con sus deseos.

Cuìdense, alimèntense, no joroben al prójimo, hagan lo mejor que puedan con sus sueños, y si no tienen alguno en especial, conviértanse en la herramienta principal del sueño de alguien màs. Para las lectoras o lectores anónimos, gracias. Para los que dejaron un review, muchas gracias. Ese fue y es mi alimento.

Para escuchar la hermosa canción del final, vayan http: /fanficlove. blogspot. com (sin espacios) y den click sobre el reproductor de canciones. Lo dejé hasta arriba de la página.

Este es el fin de Azul... que vengan muchos màs.

Itekimas

Emera-chan

* * *


End file.
